


Finding a Family

by roobirdtx79



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 228,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roobirdtx79/pseuds/roobirdtx79
Summary: The year is 1946. Three wounded souls, Jean Beazley, Lucien Blake and his daughter, Li, discover each other living in Adelaide.
Relationships: Jean Beazley/Lucien Blake
Comments: 23
Kudos: 14





	1. Decision

Chapter 1 Decision 

As Jean Beazley sat on the bus traveling from Ballarat to Melbourne to visit her youngest boy Jack, the looks, the stares, the glances thrown her way were now very common, even expected. She knew that she had failed her youngest boy and everyone in town and on the bloody bus broadcasted their disdain for her. Fourteen-year-old Jack had been in the South Melbourne Hostel for months, thanks to Doug Ashby and the Ballarat Police force. Christopher Jr completed school in Ballarat and promptly joined the military. Jean pleaded with her oldest boy not to do this, not to follow his father into service. He would not change his mind. 

While she stared mindlessly out the window, Jean began thinking about her situation. And me? Well, um of course I am struggling to make ends meet. There is nothing new in my situation. Ever since husband Christopher was killed, I am in survival mode. Working at the Royal Cross Hotel in Ballarat as a maid, who cleaned rooms, served breakfast and did laundry, barely paid the bills. If I was not sharing a flat with four others, would be living rough. That is for certain. Buying the bus ticket this morning took nearly all of my funds. I wanted, no needed, to visit Jack, try to help him, help him understand what he had done. But no one is aware of this trip. No, I have not shared my plans with anyone, not even my flat mates or colleagues at the hotel, about where I am going this Friday morning, the eleventh day of October 1946.

She sat on the hard bus seat, thinking, thinking, doing too much thinking. I need to be independent, and I want to help people if I can. Now Jack, I just don’t know if he will listen to me. If he doesn’t, is that my fault? The way I brought him up? I know he thinks I am just too harsh with him, demanded too much from him. I think I wanted my boys to be strong, because there was not a father figure as they grew up. I did not um not going to um well yes, didn’t want to ah marry just any bloke to give them a um father. No, I didn’t do that. Probably that was a wrong-headed decision on my part. I know I am afraid to get close to anyone, keep people at arms-length, say I am fine when I am not, which is most of the time. That bloody fight Christopher and I had – look at all of the grief it caused, still causing. 

As the bus continued rolling through the countryside, Jean thought about the loss of her Christopher in the war. He was buried somewhere in the Solomon Islands. She knew that her boys struggled to understand the fact that their daddy was not coming home, how guilty she still felt about him joining up after the two of them had a silly stupid fight. There it is again, that fight. The boys attended school at Ballarat West where Christopher Jr did reasonably well but Jack, Jack needed help as well as more discipline, and he was paying for the lack of both now. Now Jack was sitting in Melbourne, serving time as a juvenile offender. He was so much like his father. A handsome boy who got into trouble all too easily.

Once she arrived at the bus station, Jean transferred to a city bus, made her way to the South Melbourne Hostel to spend the afternoon with her boy. However, the visit with Jack was unproductive, he was still so angry at her, even yelled at her. She tried to talk with him but finally Jack got up, pushing his chair over as he stood up, and then stormed out of the room. Jean walked quickly from the visitors area and shed tears as soon as she was out of his view. This was her second trip to see Jack, and it had gone badly, even worse than her first visit. They had not spoken a civil word after the first five minutes. I am just so bloody useless to him. Spent so much money on the trip and if I go back to Ballarat, how do I explain to anyone what happened. Just makes me so angry and upset and makes my neck scream in agony at me. 

As Jean walked back to the bus stop and sat on the bench waiting for a bus to the City Centre, she was lost in her thoughts. Three buses stopped and continued on their way as Jean sat staring straight ahead. Occasionally, she wiped tears from her eyes. Another bus stopped, the driver exited, asked her how he could help her. Jean, with tears in her eyes, looked at him, said nothing. He walked her to the bus, got her seated where he could clearly see her and drove towards the City Centre of Melbourne. She finally told him ‘Ballarat.’ The driver dropped Jean at the bus depot and watched her walk inside.

When she entered the building, she looked at her return ticket to Ballarat, the departure schedule and walked to a ticket agent. “Sir, can I change my mind and use this ticket as a one way to however far it will take me? Can you do that for me?” The agent looked at her, “Yes ma’am I certainly can. Let me do some calculating. What about Adelaide, with some change coming back? I hear it is a churchy kinda town, on the coast. Never been there myself. Is that where you would like to go?” “Yes, it most certainly is. Thank you,” Jean told him, taking a deep breath, hoping this was not the worst decision of her life. If it turned out that way, she would need to stay at least six months, maybe longer, earn money to return to Ballarat – but that was not going to happen. She was Jean Mary Randall Beazley and she would succeed. Ballarat, and everything it represents, is behind me and there it shall remain.

After purchasing some food for her bus ride to Adelaide, Jean picked out a window seat and settled in for the long ride. She had a small satchel with a change of clothing, a couple of paperback books and a sweater with her. Born and raised near Ballarat, she spent most of her life living on a farm, working hard every day. Now, with her husband deceased, both of her boys gone, she was alone. With just a basic education, Jean was forced to work menial jobs, never having enough money to buy anything beyond the essentials. She read books that the hotel guests forgot or left behind and made a trip to the city library every two weeks. Reading the leftover hotel newspapers and listening to the wireless were the extent of her connection to the world. It had been years since she went to the cinema because it was so costly. Her work days were typically 10-12 hours, five days a week, and on Sunday she attended mass at Sacred Heart Catholic church and did her laundry. As she thought about her life, this quick decision to leave Ballarat and her small group of friends was quite crazy, unexpected, and out of character, probably even downright stupid. But nonetheless, she found herself sitting on a bus heading to South Australia and the city of Adelaide. 

As Jean walked from the bus terminal and looked around the neighborhood, the weight of her decision nearly sunk her into the pavement. What on earth were you thinking Jean? You left Ballarat with just a change of clothing, very little money, and now you are in a strange town, don’t have a clue what to do next. Jean held her head high, began walking away from the bus depot, looking for a church. Perhaps someone there could direct her to inexpensive lodging for the evening. 

Before she reached the Catholic church that she saw in the distance, Jean walked by an op shop and on the window was a ‘Help Wanted’ sign. The business owner was just about to close up for the day. Jean marched in, standing straight, took a deep breath and asked about the position. Fred, the owner, looked at her and quickly told her, “If I hire you, you must guarantee that you will work here for three months, that you will not leave before then. That is what the last person did, just quit this morning. There is a room up back you can stay in, of course that cost will be taken from your salary. Open the shop at 8 AM and close at 7 PM Monday to Friday, Saturday you can close at 5 PM.” “I’ll take the job. Thank you.” “And what is your name?” “My name is Jean, Jean Beazley.”

Jean followed Fred up the crooked staircase, watching her steps on the uneven stairs, to a room at the top. He opened the door, handed her a key to the room and one to the front door of the shop. When Jean squinted into the dimly lit room, she discovered a single bed, with linen and a pillow lying on the mattress, a small bureau, a hot plate, table, two chairs, a fan, and a window facing the alley behind the building. “Is there a loo on this floor?” Jean asked. Fred looked down the hallway, pointed at a door, and also told her the location of one downstairs. 

“I will be back in the morning to get you started. Be downstairs at 7 AM and be ready to work,” Fred explained. “And what about a nearby food mart?” Jean asked. “Yes, turn left when you leave here, walk about one block. It has mainly oriental food items but it is close by, also a restaurant, no bus fare needed,” Fred told her as he began to walk down the stairs. “And remember to lock up before you leave, Jean.”

When she heard Fred leave the shop, Jean made her bed, put what little clothing she had with her in the bureau, and walked to the loo. It was small, but she would make do. Laundry would be another item to figure out. Maybe a laundry near the food mart? She sat on the bed and began thinking. Here I am in Adelaide, committed to a job and a boss that I may hate very quickly, nowhere else to go. I do not have enough money to leave, can’t get injured because I have no money to pay a physician. This is going to be hand to mouth for weeks, even months. And I thought I was desperate in Ballarat. How will this be any different? As she continued to think, a few tears slid down her face. Jean told herself, Jean Randall Beazley, stop that. Those will not help. You know that. 

“Look, look at that sewing machine someone left in this dinky little room. I could earn extra money altering clothing for customers. I could making clothing to order. I could alter op shop clothes for myself as well. Perhaps that will shorten the time I must remain here,” Jean said out loud, trying to regain her confidence. 

Walking down the stairs, through the shop, Jean left a couple of lights on so she could find her way back from the food mart. Before she left, she counted her limited supply of money and placed 10% of it in her pocket. Can’t spend myself down too quickly. Don’t even know when I get paid. As she walked towards the food mart, Jean strolled by a number of shops, some open, others closed, and one was standing empty, with the windows covered in newsprint. A sign was posted on the door that suggested a physician was opening his surgery there before the end of the year. 

Jean reached the food mart, found some items for the next couple of days, paid for them. As she walked towards the door, the owner called to her. “You are a new customer, right? Do you work in the area?” “Yes, I am, I will be starting at the op shop first thing in the morning. My name is Jean. What is yours?” “Paul. My father and I own this shop. Nice to meet you Jean. We also own the restaurant next door. You should try our food, learn to use chop sticks. No charge this evening,” he told her, smiling at her. “You would let me eat for no charge? Yes, I will take you up on your kind offer. Thank you so very much Paul. I am so very hungry.” 

Paul walked Jean into the restaurant, seated her at a table, then spoke to someone in the kitchen. “Everything taken care of Lady Jean. Enjoy. Come back when you can,” Paul told her as he walked out the door, towards the food mart. Before Jean had finished looking around the nicely decorated restaurant, a tea service was placed on her table, and shortly thereafter, followed a bowl of sweet and sour soup, a spring roll, and a large plate of stir fried vegetables along with a bowl of rice were delivered. Jean ate slowly, savored the taste of the food, and thought maybe this move would work out for her after all. However, the chop sticks remained quite a mystery to Jean Beazley this first evening in Adelaide. She left the restaurant with a pocketful of fortune cookies supplied by her server.

A few days after she arrived in Adelaide, Jean decided to let her friends at the Royal Cross Hotel know that she was alive, but not to let them know specifically where she was. She just was not ready to do that. 

_October 15, 1946_

_My dear friends,_

_I am sorry I left without telling any of you what my plans were. My reasons for leaving Ballarat are very complicated and I can hardly understand them myself. Certainly not explain them to anyone else. My life now is not much better, but at least I have a chance to start anew._

_I am just fine, really I am. I will write on occasion. Please do not look for me. I miss all of you,_

_Jean_

She addressed her letter to the Royal Cross Hotel in Ballarat, and left it with Paul to post in the morning mail. He noticed there was not a return address on the envelope and after speaking with his wife, Sue, they decided to add the food mart address to the back of the envelope. “Paul, I know there is something that Lady Jean is running from, now we know it probably happened in Ballarat. She is such a nice person, but still so quiet, nearly withdrawn I would say,” Sue said, watching Paul add the letter to the stack of outgoing mail. “I agree, and we are going to be here for her, whatever she requires,” Paul added.

Jean spent the next week learning her new job and found the hours long. Each day presented new challenges that Fred forgot to mention. The most interesting days were when new clothing items, bolts of fabric, and books, yes books, arrived. Jean worked after hours sorting the books, organizing them, selecting what she wanted to read. She was rapidly acquiring a library in her little room. She had two part-time assistants who worked four hours a day. John helped her three times a week and Ben the other three days. She learned to do the bookwork for the op shop, placed money in the safe during the day so that if they were robbed, which she learned happened occasionally, the would be robbers would not leave with much cash. The more she thought about that policy of Fred’s was this: if they only get £30 from me, what is to stop them from getting angry at me or John or Ben? 

By Tuesday, October 15, Jean had missed two days of work. Her friends at the Royal Cross hotel gathered in the office as her boss called the Ballarat Police Station, talked with Sergeant Matthew Lawson. They told him they had talked with her sister, the ladies of the church sewing circle, several other friends. No one had seen nor heard from Jean Beazley in several days. Matthew knew Jean and as he heard their story and concerns, he quickly came to the conclusion this was not typical Jean behavior. He told them he would keep an eye on reports of missing persons reports but told them Jean would contact them in the next few days, he was certain of that. What bothered him most was this: what if she doesn’t? 

Jean was a few years younger than Matthew and they both grew up in Ballarat. He knew Christopher, had heard about his death in the Solomon Islands during the war. When he returned from service, he learned of her struggle with their farm and then losing it to the bank. Her boys were growing up, and that younger one, Jack, was in and out of trouble. Got to the point his boss, Superintendent Doug Ashby, did not cut him any more slack. Jean thought Doug should have considered the loss of his daddy but instead her Jack was serving a three year term in Melbourne. She was devasted with the decision. Her world continued to fall apart. Matthew kept thinking about his friend, then said to himself, ‘You know her life has gone to - what is that phrase, ‘Rack and Ruin,’ yes that’s it. And she does not deserve any of this, she just does not.’

Matthew had asked Jean to go with him to dinner several times, and she simply told him, ‘No, Matthew. Thank you for asking.’ He decided that Jean was still so hurt and damaged from Christopher’s death that she did not want to be with anyone. Just looking at Jean Beazley, Matthew could see how tired she was, worn down, at times seemed to be melancholic. Life was so difficult for her and now add in Jack’s problems and well, it was somewhat understandable why she left Ballarat. At least that was what Matthew hoped she did. And that nothing had happened to her.

Lawson decided later that morning he would begin an investigation, but not tell his Boss, Doug Ashby, just ask some questions, see what developed, see where it led him. During his lunch break, he stopped by the Bus depot, talked to the ticket agents. In their conversation, they determined that Jean Beazley bought a return ticket on October 11. Immediately Matthew thought about Jean and her son Jack. I bet Jean went to Melbourne to see Jack, her youngest son. Doug was involved in the case, pushed for Jack to be placed in a facility as a juvenile offender. Matthew knew he needed to keep this idea close to his vest for the time being.

Matthew pulled the folder on Jack Beazley, discovered he was housed in the South Melbourne Hostel, looked at the paperwork and found the telephone number. A call to the facility confirmed Jack had a visitor Friday, October 11 and notes from the attendants described a loud, angry conversation with his Mother. She stormed out of the hostel and Jack was ugly when he talked about her visit. Matthew called the Melbourne police, talked with Officer Norm Davis and alerted him to Jean’s ‘disappearance.’ Davis asked for a picture of Jean and Matthew told him he could supply one. Norm told him that no one with Jean’s physical description had turned up in their records. 

After the first week of work, Jean discovered that Fred would withhold the first two weeks of pay as well as deduct the rent on her little room from her paycheck. This was somewhat expected since John and Ben had warned her. Jean talked to Paul about running a tab at his market. He was incredibly kind and told her of course he would cover her charges until she was back on her feet. “Paul, why would you do this for me?” Jean asked him. “Jean, we want you to stay at the op shop. Our neighborhood residents like the way you treat them, you are so helpful, thoughtful. Whatever you are running away from, we hope you will stay with your new friends here in Adelaide,” Paul told her. “Thank you Paul. I will not abuse your gracious loan. I just will not.” “I know that, Lady Jean.” 

Jean had been ‘missing’ for nearly a week when her letter was delivered to the Royal Cross Hotel. After reading the letter, discussing it, her friends at the Hotel called Matthew Lawson, and he arrived within twenty minutes. After reading the short note, he looked at the envelope. “Look, look at this!” Matthew told the small group of Jean’s friends. “There is a return address and it is NOT in Jean’s script. Who added this?”

Matthew took the next day off and left on the early bus to Melbourne. Once in the bus depot, he asked the agents about Jean, and the third one he approached, remembered Jean. “What do you remember about this lady?” Matthew queried the agent as he showed him a photograph of Jean. “Well, yes, she was by herself, traded in a return ticket to Ballarat. That was last week, one day, um a Friday I think. She seemed upset, but decided very quickly she would go to Adelaide, not return to Ballarat. She bought some food before she boarded the bus. And wait a minute, one of my mates told me he dropped her off here, found her sitting at the bus stop near the South Melbourne Hostel.” 

When Matthew was in Melbourne, he made certain he talked with Officer Norm Davis. With the address in Adelaide, they decided to alert the Police about keeping an eye on Jean. Norm called and talked to a couple of his mates in Adelaide, obtained the names of the constables working the area near the return address on the envelope. Norm and Matthew talked to them, asked them to be discrete but to keep an eye on Jean. Lawson gave them his telephone number at the Ballarat Police Station. Matthew could not continue his investigation on this day but decided that he would talk to Doug Ashby about some time off.

After Matthew told Doug what was going on with Jean Beazley, he looked at him. “Lawson, well, seems to me you already started working on this ah what shall I call it, a ‘missing person’ case, haven’t you? So, you think she took off after a visit to that no good son of hers? And you want some time off to make certain Jean is what? Alive? Where is this again? Yes, Adelaide. I will give you two days away. Mainly, because I know I was very hard on that boy. Will Jack’s time in Melbourne - what if it does not help him? Gets him in with the wrong crowd? I can’t get him out of the hostel, but if you can help Jean Beazley, do it. But you remember, two days only,” Doug barked at Matthew. “Yes Sir. I will let you know when I can leave,” Matthew told him, surprised at the crack in Doug’s thinking about Jack. 

Two Adelaide constables did keep their eyes on the area near the address on Jean’s letter. In their afternoon rounds of the neighborhood, they wandered into the food mart and talked to Paul, noticed one shop with the windows papered over, then stopped at the op shop, began talking to John, who they knew. Jean Beazley was behind the cash register ringing up some merchandise. One of the officers strolled up to the register as the customer left and introduced himself. “Hello, I am Constable Stephen Jones. John tells us you have just started working here. I wanted you to have my card if you have any questions, concerns that my mate, Henry Jernigan, and I need to be aware of. We are in the neighborhood most days.” Jean looked at him, smiled, and said, “Thank you Constable Jones. I will keep the card here by the register.” Very quickly, Jean Beazley was on her way to help another customer and did not think much of the encounter at the time. 

By the time Jean did get her first paycheck, the little bit of money Jean received was pathetic, just pathetic. She tried to pay Paul a token amount on her ‘tab’ but he would not allow her. Simon saw her talking with Paul and Sue, walked to her, smiled at Jean and handed her a bottle of medication. Jean had recently discovered that Simon, besides being Paul’s father, was an Oriental Medicine practitioner, very well respected in Adelaide. He told Paul, in Cantonese, what to tell Jean. “Lady Jean, my father says that you are too thin, with summer coming on, you will be so sensitive to the heat. Drink water or tea all day long, take these twice a day. When you need more, let us know. We like having you in the neighborhood. Want you to be well,” Paul told her, smiling at his father. Jean could not look at them, but turned away, wiped some tears from her face, and then turned, smiled at her new friends. “Thank you so much for caring for me, about me,” Jean told them, her voice strong.

Jean’s new existence in Adelaide revolved around selling items at the op shop, unpacking and sorting the boxes that arrived each day, altering as well as making clothing for clients, and reading donated books before she put them on the shelf to sell. Ben fixed the back door to the shop so it opened and closed properly, locked securely. John replaced all of the lightbulbs at the backdoor, as well as in the hallway going upstairs to her little room, even repaired a couple of fans in the shop. Most evenings she sat in a chair and ate her small ‘dinner’ meal on the back stoop, by herself of course, sometimes feeling very angry about her ‘rash, stupid’ decision, other days thinking ‘it is what it is’ and perhaps this is the best I can do for now. She smiled and thought to herself, I will adapt my life to what it is.


	2. Discovery

Chapter 2 Discovery 

On October 11, 1946, a knock on Dr. Lucien Blake’s Surgery door quickly brought him out of his melancholic mood. Last evening, he did not drink heavily, didn’t sleep much at all either, but that was par for the course. A representative of the Australian Embassy in Hong Kong had incredible news for him. Yes indeed, the young girl located by Mr. Kim was his daughter, the orphanage was expecting him within the week to appear in person, with the required paperwork, properly notarized. Lucien simply stared ahead, tears gathering in his eyes, shaking his head back and forth. “Is this for real?” he asked, barely able to form a coherent thought. The representative handed him a stack of paperwork to complete, gave him all of the contact information he needed at the Embassy, told him he needed to be in Shanghai at the Orphanage on October 18. 

Since his release from the Japanese POW camp on the Malay peninsula, Lucien was trying to recover his stamina, establish a practice in his Hong Kong Surgery, continue searching for his family, work occasionally for the government in counter intelligence. The one thing he was quite successful with at this point in time was emptying bottles of top shelf Scottish whisky. “Um well, let me think, what to do first? Yes, let Paul and Sue know what just happened.” They were good friends, lived closed to him in Hong Kong, recently moved with their two children and his father Simon to Adelaide. “Going to call him now. Wait, just wait, what is the time there?” Lucien said as he talked his way through this new and totally unexpected situation. Lucien knew this call was going to be expensive but he needed to tell his good friends about the incredible news, ask for their assistance. 

The telephone rang in the food mart and Paul picked up the receiver. In Cantonese he clearly stated, “Food Mart, Paul speaking. How can I help you this afternoon?” “Paul, Paul, Li has been found, in an orphanage outside of Shanghai,” Lucien shouted, his voice louder with each word, then he stopped, gasped for air. Paul heard sobs on the line, motioned to his father, Simon, to come to the telephone. “Lucien, tell me how can we help you?” the older man asked him. “Um, need a place for the Surgery and to live, in Adelaide, in your neighborhood. Simon, I can’t believe this I just can’t,” Lucien told them, his breathing getting erratic once again. “And you Lucien Blake need to catch your breath, get yourself organized,” Paul told him. “Paul, um yes I do. I will send you a telegram when Li and I are back in Hong Kong, let you know what ship we will be on, the arrival date,” Lucien hurriedly told them. “And Lucien, I have the perfect place in mind. I will talk to the owner today, put a hold on it for you. It is just a couple of doors from our restaurant. You take good care of Li and yourself. You will be an extraordinary father to your little girl, of that I have absolutely no doubts,” Paul told him before hanging up the telephone. 

Lucien sat down at his desk and began making lists of what he needed to do, before he left for Shanghai, and when they returned, and on and on the lists grew to quite a pile of paper. He chuckled, and said to himself, “One day at a time, Major. You can do this. Give yourself and Li time before leaving for Adelaide.” He ordered shipping containers to be delivered to the Surgery, purchased a train ticket for his trip to Shanghai, reserved a hotel room for two days. He stared at a new bottle of top shelf whisky, reached for it, and then thought, ‘No, not now. Too many important decisions to make. Can’t look like a lush when I get to the orphanage.’ 

The days flew by quickly. He packed an overnight bag, closed the Surgery down, made certain all of his paperwork was notarized. On Thursday he was at the train depot bright and early, and on the train to Shanghai. As he watched the countryside through the window, he kept thinking about his daughter, how this was coming together much faster than he anticipated. Would he be a good father? What if she did not want to see him? Would he know how to handle her emotional needs? Then he began thinking about how he adored his mother, Genevieve, and detested his father, Thomas. I want, I must be like my mother, share with Li what I learned from her. Tell her I love her.

As he kept thinking, Lucien recalled that he was about the same age as Li is now. My father put me in a taxi bound for Melbourne for of all things, boarding school, and in the process banished me from my boyhood home. I could not be with my good friend Matthew any longer. Yes I was handed a fancy, expensive pocket watch. ‘Do Your Best’ was engraved on it. I think he must have been scared of me, didn’t know how to be a father. All I wanted was his love, I had just lost my dear mother, missed her so badly. As a matter of fact, I still do. Then Lucien realized he was crying, began wiping tears from his eyes. He was swallowing with some difficulty. Just calm down Major Blake, do it now, he told himself. 

Once in Shanghai, Blake walked to the hotel, checked in, and once in his room, stretched out on the bed and slept until the predictable nightmares woke him once again. The next morning, he got dressed, double checked that his paperwork was in the satchel, and then checked it again. As he walked out of the hotel, he thought, when I return I will have my daughter, my Li, with me. I will. 

Lucien arrived at the front door of the Orphanage on the 18th of October at 9 AM as requested. Once inside the imposing building, Lucien Blake, dressed in his new dark blue three piece suit, white shirt, red and blue striped necktie, and carefully polished shoes, walked ramrod stiff down the main hallway in the Orphanage. The only sound he heard was the click of his heels on the floor. He pushed his hair down, cleared his throat, pushed his hair down once again. How could I be so bloody nervous? The picture of the young girl he was meeting this morning was his daughter. Of that he was very certain. The day was finally before him, the day he was to meet his daughter, now ten years old, for the first time since he placed her on a ship sailing from Singapore. Today, he would see her, hold her, and tell his darling Li how much he missed her, how much he loves her.

Blake’s wife, Mei Lin, and Li, his daughter were separated from him when he sent them from Singapore to Hong Kong so they would be safe. But he was so very wrong, as he was now learning. Mei Lin was lost at sea along with hundreds of others and Li was one of a few children who was saved, placed in an orphanage, not knowing where her father was, not knowing how to contact him, if he were alive or dead. Did she know that her mother was deceased? How will she handle that news? A father who was Australian, a mother who was Chinese, how did she deal with this? Did the other children pick on her? tease her? He knew that children just want to be with their parents, something he was denied when his mother died and his father sent him to Melbourne to go to school. He was just a boy, the same age as Li is now.

After the war, Lucien began working in intelligence for the Australian government in the Far East. He followed leads of Mr. Kim as they developed and searched the orphanages he could locate. Finally in September of 1946, he found _the_ orphanage and after weeks of hassle, paperwork, and arguing, he was allowed to see his daughter, today, this very morning. Lucien knew she would be older, taller. What if she had forgotten who he was? If that was the case, he did not know what he would say, how to handle the situation. Trying to imagine all of the scenarios that might develop only made him anxious, angry and nervous.

He was told to wait in the first sitting room on the left, on the brown overstuffed chair with the crocheted lace doily. Additionally, he was informed a translator would be provided for the meeting even though he told the officials he could converse with his daughter in Mandarin, Cantonese, Shanghainese, French or English. For over an hour, Lucien sat there, looking at the door. He knew that someone would bring his daughter to him, in all good time. But this was just torture to sit and stare at the bloody door. Finally, the door knob was turned, the door pushed opened, and his beautiful daughter was escorted into the room, placed across the room, on a couch. As she was led into the room, he stood up, smiled at her. Li looked very intently at the bearded man with the intense blue eyes, sandy hair carefully combed in place, realizing he was not as tall as she remembered her Father. Perhaps it is because I have grown taller, she thought. He smiles the way Father does. Now if he laughs the way Father does. Will he speak Mandarin or Cantonese or English? 

Lucien gazed at the girl who was placed in front of him. As they both sat down, he kept smiling at Li, barely able to contain his need to hold her, comfort her. But he had been told to sit silently until the introductions were made. This was just so bloody hard, just to sit, look at his daughter. He knew this beautiful girl was his daughter, there was absolutely no doubt in his mind. But did she know him? Understand why he had not rescued her from this place until now? How was he going to explain what happened to their family?

Once the introductions were complete, Lucien began to speak in Mandarin to his daughter, and Li jumped up from the couch, walked very quickly to him, and looked closely at him, then reached for his hands. Lucien continued to smile at his Li, tears began to form in the corners of his eyes, and all he said, “Li, I am your Father.” “I know that. I have since the first moment that I saw you. I knew you would find me, one day. When can we leave Father?” Li asked, holding one of his hands even tighter. “Soon I hope,” he said, looking at his daughter, pushing his hair down with his free hand. “You still do that?” Li asked. “What? Ah, yes I do,” Lucien told her, chuckling at his behavior. 

“I have reams of paperwork to sign. Then we will buy you some different clothing and shoes, go to the hotel, get dinner. Our train leaves in the morning for Hong Kong. And then, Li, I am taking you back to Australia with me. We will make a life there, together,” Lucien told his daughter. 

“Father, please can we leave now?” Li asked. “Yes we can, my beautiful daughter. I have all of our copies signed. Let me put all of this paperwork into my satchel and we are off on our journey,” Lucien said, grinning at his Li. 

Once they were outside of the orphanage, Lucien knelt in front of Li, hugged her, she hugged him in return. “Father, how did you know me?” “I remember your eyes, the way your hair has that funny part that your mother and I could never figure out, and you look so much like Mei Lin. Oh my darling girl, we are really together,” Lucien told her. “Li, how did you know me?” “Father, I remember your blue eyes, like the sky, so blue, your hair has some grey in it now. Your voice, your laughter. You did not have a beard before. I am so glad you still speak Mandarin. Will you help me remember my English? Haven’t spoken it since momma and I left. I have missed you Father,” Li told him, beginning to cry. “Li, only tears of happiness now, from both of us.”

The newly reacquainted father and daughter went shopping to purchase Li clothing and shoes, a jacket and hat for their trip to Hong Kong. Lucien hoped he made good, but practical, choices for his little girl. Truth be told, it had been years since he was in a shop that sold children’s clothing. He also knew if he really missed the mark, they could get additional items in Hong Kong. After a quick dinner in the hotel, they retired to their room and Lucien showed Li how to use the bathtub, the loo, helped her shampoo and dry her beautiful black hair. Once she was finished, she put on new pajamas, and Lucien looked at his Li, and said, “Li, I hope you know I looked for you as soon as I could, I really did.” “Father, where were you?” “Li, um ah yes, I need to explain so much. Let’s say for tonight, I was a prisoner of the Japanese and it took me over three years to gain my freedom.” Lucien hoped she would let it go, needed to think how to tell her, not tonight, please Li. “Can I go to bed now, Father?” “Of course you can.” 

Lucien put her to bed, singing softly to her, lying in bed holding his newly found daughter. Li went to sleep very quickly and after an hour or so he slipped out of her grasp and sat in an overstuffed chair near the bed, looking at her. He set his alarm clock and then took a quick bath. The two of us cannot sleep late tomorrow. Once we are on the train, Li can take a nap if she wants. 

As Li was sleeping, Lucien thought about his current situation. I needed to get away from military intelligence work and I cannot tell anyone about what I have been doing since the end of the war. I have a daughter to raise. I don’t even know her. How am I going to be a father to a 10 year old, teach her English, establish a medical practice? Well, if I could be in intelligence and keep all of those balls in the air, I should be able to do this. I simply must. 

He continued to look at her and as he did he thought about the terrible fight he had with his father, Dr. Thomas Blake of Ballarat. Before the war, he had returned home to tell Thomas about his recent engagement to Singapore native Mei Lin and recalled how volatile the argument became. He stormed out of the house, never to return, did not read nor answer any letters his father had written to him. 

Mei Lin and he married, had Li, and remained in Singapore, where he served in the army as a Major. As the war continued to expand and the Japanese were threating Singapore, he put his wife and little girl on a ship bound for Hong Kong. Soon the fighting intensified, he stayed up for days, only way was popping handfuls of bennies, and then the Japanese defeated us. Put my entire unit in captivity. So much sickness, death. Still have not dealt with all of that, don’t want to, ever. Afterwards stayed in the Far East looking for Mei Lin and Li. At least I found half of my family. Now, the only way to sleep is to nearly drink myself silly every night. How do I explain this to Li? What if I have a nightmare tonight? Need to sleep on the floor, can’t fall out of bed and scare my daughter. At least no one asked about all of these issues. 

Lucien found himself dozing in a chair near Li’s bed. She woke up screaming, and he was immediately was by her side to comfort her. “Will you punish me Father? I had a nightmare, woke you up,” Li asked him, tears gathering in her eyes. “Why would I do that to you? You were frightened. Do you have them often Li?” he asked her, as he helped her sit up, and then moved her to his lap, so he could hold her. “I was taught that punishment is the only way to stop them,” Li explained. 

Blake wiped some additional tears from her eyes, and Li reached to his face and did the same for him. He explained, “Li, punishment is not the way you and I are going to handle these nightmares. If I punished you for having a nightmare, then you, my darling girl, must do the same to me. And, I don’t want any of that, will have none of it.” “You get scared too, Father?” “Yes I do.” 

Li remained in her father’s lap and Lucien sang her back to sleep and began thinking once again. I know she is too old for this, but um I missed so, so much. I need to help her, maybe this will help me. So much anger, drinking. After Lucien placed his little girl in the bed, he grabbed a blanket and pillow so he could sleep on the floor, his normal sleeping arrangement in his Surgery. Before he laid down, he took a swig of top shelf Scotch whisky from his hip flask.

Hours later, when Lucien woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, he found he had a floor mate. Li was also on the floor, covered in a blanket, next to him. Sometime during the night, she had joined him. “Li, we need to get up and leave for the train station. Got a big trip this morning. Are you awake my darling daughter?” Lucien asked her. “Father, are you alright? You were scared last night too.” “Li, I am fine this morning. Thank you for helping me. This floor is pretty hard isn’t it?” “Yes, it is Father.” “Now let’s get dressed and be on our way. I know we can get something to eat at the depot.” Li reached for her father to hug him, held his hand, and quietly said, “Thank you for finding me.” “Yes, I must thank you for – so much my darling Li.”

After they arrived at the station, found their train, and boarded, Li placed her head on her father’s lap, and soon was asleep. He placed the back of his hand on his daughter’s forehead to be certain she did not have fever. To his great relief, she appeared to be fine, probably still tired, overwhelmed with what had happened yesterday. Lucien continued to remember his young daughter’s first years in Singapore, her first steps, her first words, how he would walk her when she became cranky, take her to the park to play. Such fond memories, so, so long ago. Li was growing up in a household of multiple languages and she was soon speaking French, Cantonese, Mandarin, English, and sometimes a hodgepodge of the four. On the voyage to Australia, I need to help her with her English and I am so glad she will continue to hear Cantonese, probably Mandarin as well, when we get to Adelaide. 

During the train journey, he was asked several times to show his paperwork verifying that Li was his daughter, that he had lawfully taken her from the orphanage, and that he was not traveling with some random child. The fact he could speak Mandarin and Cantonese and could return the slang the officials were using stopped the harassment very quickly.

After they arrived in Hong Kong and gathered their suitcases, they made the short journey to his surgery. As they entered, Li looked around the big open room, and saw several steamer trunks, a couple more suitcases, and various boxes labelled medical books and journals, all in the center of the room. Lucien opened up a world map, and laid it on the floor. “Come here Li. I want to show you where we are going. In a few days, we are going to board a ship for Adelaide, Australia.” He pointed to Hong Kong and then to Adelaide on the map. Li looked at him, eyes getting larger. 

“I have been talking to my good friend Paul Wong who moved his family there about six months ago. He has picked out a place for us to live and I can open a surgery in the same building. You will go to a neighborhood school with Paul’s children. Jane is about your age and Michael is a couple of years younger than you. Most of the families in the area are from Hong Kong and they speak Cantonese and English and even some Mandarin. I think it will be a perfect place for us to start again. And you will help me select furniture for our living quarters. It will be a marvelous adventure. It will, Li,” Lucien told her, reaching out to hold her tightly. “Adelaide. That’s where we are going,” Li said to her Father, smiling at him, pointing at the map. “I like that.”

On Monday, Lucien and Li, dressed in their best clothing, went to the Australian embassy. Lucien had a variety of questions he needed answering – how to transfer his medical license from Hong Kong to Australia, to procure a passport for Li, and to be certain that all of Li’s paperwork was in order, properly validated. Then the two of them went to the P&O Steam Navigation Company Office and studied the sailing dates from Hong Kong to Adelaide. The _RMS Maloja_ was leaving Hong Kong on October 29 and Lucien decided that date would give him time to get everything organized, get packed, give Paul plenty of time to get surgery furniture ordered for his new office. The agent smiled at the two of them discussing the various first class cabin options, what they would do for over two weeks on the ship, what the food would be like. Finally, they selected their cabin and Lucien paid the passage. He handed Li the tickets, she looked at them, smiled at her Father, and he placed them in his satchel. 

While they were at the P&O Office, Lucien drafted a telegram to send to the Wong’s in Adelaide.

_Oct. 21, 1946  
Paul, Sue and Simon,  
Leaving Oct. 29 with Li for Adelaide. Order Surgery furniture. Accept delivery. Arriving on RMS Maloja Nov. 12 at 8 AM.  
Lucien _

Once the steamer trunks were packed, Lucien made arrangements to have the them delivered to the port on Oct. 28 and placed on their ship. He continued packing their suitcases for the trip. As he prepared his medical bag, Lucien determined he needed to make a trip to the Oriental Medicine Shop to get resupplied with several standard medications he used in his practice. 

While his order was being prepared, two children about Li’s age wandered into the shop and spoke to Lucien. He introduced Li to them and explained they were leaving for Adelaide in a few days. Would see Jane and Michael very soon. They asked to send some drawings and a letter to their friends who left the neighborhood several months ago. They told Li all about Jane and Michael, what they liked to do, what games she needed to learn, what books and puzzles they were all fond of. When they left the shop, Li told her father, “I know I will like both Jane and Michael. I think we will have fun playing together. And I am getting more excited about our journey.” 

Lucien transferred his surgery to an agent to rent or sell, which ever happened first. Lucien left Paul’s address and telephone number as his contact. He picked up two new suits from his favorite tailor and purchased additional clothing for Li, but this time not such fancy dresses, but something comfortable, for the time they will spend in the ship cabin. 

After gathering his reading material for the trip, he realized that Li needed something to do on the long voyage. He looked at his little girl and with a puzzled look on his face asked, “Li, I think I will call the P&O office and ask what they have on board for a young lady like you to do for two weeks. And then we will walk to a bookstore this afternoon. See what books you would like to read on our trip. Maybe find some puzzles to work on.” 

The trip to the bookstore was exciting for Li and an eye opener for Lucien. Children’s books were not in his orbit any longer. And the last time he thought about it, his little girl was maybe four or five. A world of difference awaited him. Lucien knew he could not purchase ‘children’s’ books because he was going to help his daughter read English as well as speak confidently. With his tutelage, he knew she would be able to read ‘teenage’ books very quickly. 

So with that in mind, they asked a young clerk for help. She looked at the two of them and said, “Now, I was an early reader, but what if I showed you what I liked to read?” She walked them to the mysteries section and pulled a couple of Nancy Drew books for Lucien to read the back cover. He selected _Secret in the Old Attic_ and _Clue in the Crumbling Wall_. Then they looked at HRR Tolkien’s _The Hobbit_ , _Sword in Stone_ by TH White, and _My Brilliant Career_ by Stella Miles Franklin. Lucien then asked for puzzle books for Li and she selected several to take on her long journey. 

After Lucien paid for all of the books, father and daughter went for tea. Lucien enjoyed watching his young daughter people watch, eyes getting bigger by the minute. “Father, I can’t, I just don’t -,” Li tried to explain. “Yes, my darling Li, we will both have to work on our manners for the trip. I imagine this will be every afternoon once we leave Hong Kong. Tell you the truth, not something I do very often. We’ll learn together, alright?” he said, grinning at his daughter.

As they walked back to the Surgery, they window shopped, looking at stuffed animals, dolls and other toys. Li stopped and stared at a stuffed animal and asked if they could go into the shop. Lucien agreed, grinned at his daughter, as they strolled into the store. Looking at an immense number of stuffed animals and dolls, Li gravitated to an area where she picked out a _Steiff_ kangaroo. Lucien was reading a travel guide to Australia to Li each evening, to let her learn about the country, the animals and plants, and the city where they would be residing. As a matter of fact, he was enjoying reviewing what he had learned in school but had long since forgotten. 

The day before they left for Adelaide, Lucien closed his bank account and transferred the funds to Adelaide to the P&O office. Once he had a bank account opened in Adelaide, he would transfer the funds once again. The next morning, the two of them were up early, met their ride to the port, then onto the ship, were escorted to their first class cabin, unpacked their suitcases. Li stacked her selection of books and puzzles on the little bedside table, placed her stuffed animal on her bed, and ran to her father, hugged him, and then said, “Father, I got sick, really sick, on the ship with momma. Will that happen again?”

“Li, if you do get to feeling bad, I can help you. I can do some things to make you feel better. Don’t worry about that,” Lucien told her. He knew that some of the memories of what happened to her mother would undoubtedly bubble up on this trip as well. He would be gentle with his darling daughter and she would help him understand her years in the orphanage. He continued hugging his Li until she let go of him. 

“Our journey to Adelaide will be quite an adventure for both of us, Li. I bought a journal to write our story – one day at a time. One page is yours and the next one is mine. We will have quite a record of our trip to Adelaide,” Lucien explained. “Father, that is a really good idea. I will start right now,” Li told him as she took the leather bound journal from his hand.” “Where is our pen?”


	3. Arrival

Ch. 3 Arrival 

As excited as Li was about her voyage to her Father’s native land, she was apprehensive as well. After setting up her area of the room, Lucien helped her store her clothing, then she walked up to him, hugged him and then held on tightly to his hand. “Li, what can I do for you?” he said as they sat on the side of the bed. “Father, will this ship sink like the last one? Will you be able to save me?” Li asked, with great worry in her voice. “Li, my darling daughter, I will do my very best to protect you. I don’t think this ship will sink, I do not. Should I hold you? Would you like to take a walk on deck?” Lucien asked, as he tried to map a course for his daughter, and it was only the first hours of their trip. “I don’t know.”

“Li, lets me and you read another chapter in one of your books. You pick it out and we will read it together. Practice your English. Then I want to go to tea and see how many biscuits I can eat. Does that sound like a plan?” Lucien asked her. “Yes, let’s do that. Will we need to change into our fancy clothing for tea?” Li asked him. “Yes, I do believe we will. So think about what you want to wear.”

The third day on their voyage was very hard on Li. The ship had skirted a storm but the waves were still quite high. Li looked at her Father and he saw very quickly that she was exhibiting signs of motion sickness. He had a supply of ginger for her and gave her some, then held her wrists, putting pressure on acupuncture points which seemed to relieve her distress. She hugged him tightly and he held her until she finally fell asleep in his arms. As Lucien gazed at his little girl, he felt that they were becoming closer, trusting each other, helping each other in ways that he had not imagined would happen so quickly. He pulled the pillows off the beds, grabbed some blankets and made a bed for the two of them on the floor, between their beds. He hoped his nightmares did not wake her up this stormy night. 

After the first few days, their routine settled into a pattern of meals, walking the decks, Lucien teaching Li card games, playing shuffle board, working word and number puzzles, listening to a jazz quartet that did a set several times a day, writing in their journal, reading, and more reading. Lucien could tell that Li had made progress already, and was able to read an entire page with only one or two questions of him. And he was enjoying revisiting _The Hobbit._

Late one afternoon, they walked to the lounge for the jazz group’s set. But, instead of music they heard an announcement that the quartet was without their drummer, who was indisposed. They regretted that they had to cancel the rest of the day’s sets. Lucien quickly spoke up, and announced, “I can play the drums, was in a group in Berlin a decade or more ago. I would be delighted to join you, that is if you would have me.” The trio looked at him, invited Lucien to join them, handed him the drum sticks, and they played a couple of numbers to see if he really was any good. The audience clapped mightily for them. Lucien became the impromptu drummer for the remainder of the day. Towards the end of the first set, he dedicated his solo gig to her and she turned bright red in embarrassment. When he finished his solo, Li stood up and told him as well as the audience, “Father! You are so good!” Her voice got louder with each word, bringing even more applause for the group.

For the remainder of the trip, Lucien and Li had a standing invitation to eat at the Captain’s Table, with special food service for Li, incredible desserts, and free flowing liquor which Lucien politely refused. He had decided that Li did not need to see him in his ‘Hong Kong’ state. It had been nearly three weeks since he drank heavily and he was not going to begin again. Li needed a father, the very best man that Lucien Blake could be. And that person could not be an alcoholic. He was not going to disappoint her. 

One evening, Li finally asked Lucien if he knew what happened to her mother. “Father can I tell you what I remember? I think I want to,” Li told him. Lucien sat and listened intently to her as she detailed what she remembered, some of which he had figured out from the nightmares Li had each night, but other specific events he was distressed to learn about. “Father, what happened to you? You have nightmares too,” Li asked him. “My darling daughter, I will tell you some of what happened to me, but I am not really ready to share all of it. Is that alright?” Lucien asked, hoping she did not want to hear too much of his story. “Yes, it is,” she replied. After a few minutes, she stopped him and hugged him and said, “I am glad we are together, we are here, on our way to your Australia. Will our nightmares go away, ever?” Li asked. “I hope they lessen with time my dear daughter. We will help each other. And sleep on the floor so neither one of us falls out of bed, cracks our head open,” Lucien explained, smiling at Li. “Yes, Father, the hard floor is better than landing on it in the middle of the night.” 

On the same day that Li and Lucien left Hong Kong for Adelaide, Jean Beazley penned another letter to her friends in Ballarat. 

_October 29, 1946  
Dear Friends,  
I have decided to stay in Adelaide. Yes, that is where I am and intend to remain. I have a job managing the op shop near a most interesting neighborhood populated by families from Hong Kong. I have made friends with Paul Wong and his family. They own not only a food mart but a small restaurant.  
Would you return my library books before they are overdue? And would you pack all of my clothing, my knitting, my embroidery, and recipe books into a box and send it to me? Use the address on this envelope. I will send you the money for the postage.  
I hope you find another flat mate very quickly. I realize the bind I have all of you in by my unexpected leaving.  
I miss all of you. I intend to make this move work for me. I need a new start, a new beginning. I am fine.  
Your friend,  
Jean_

Jean gave the letter to Paul the next day so he could post it and he promptly checked the back of the envelope for a return address. This time there was an address – his food mart! Now why on earth was Jean using his shop? Should he even ask her? Perhaps she is ready to let her Ballarat friends know where she is living, what she is doing. Will anyone come looking for her?

When the letter arrived at the Royal Cross Hotel, Jean’s friends called Matthew to tell him about Jean’s latest note. In just a matter of minutes, he decided that he would take the two days off that Doug had promised him. He asked the group to pack Jean’s suitcase with her clothing and other items, and he would be the courier to Adelaide. Matthew went to his bank, withdrew money for his bus ticket and additional money for Jean. He thought she probably needed some financial help, some security. And he could help her and it seemed like the right thing to do. Without alerting anyone in Adelaide of his plans, Matthew Lawson travelled on the bus on November 5 from Ballarat to his final destination of Adelaide. 

While he was riding on the bus, he studied a map of Adelaide, determined where the bus depot was located, then discovered the west exit from the depot would put him on the correct street. So maybe Jean got off of the bus, left the depot, started walking towards what? Maybe a church? That would make sense. Along the way she saw what? Perhaps a ‘Help Wanted’ sign? Or met someone she knew? Jean only walked the biggest end of one block – according to this map and the return address on both envelopes. First church she would have walked to was Catholic, but it was still a couple more blocks away. He scratched his head, still thinking about Jean, and then said to himself, “Jean, so what will you say to me? Maybe you will just be glad to see me. Will you get sassy with me? I know you will not come back to Ballarat with me. But at least I will know you are well and I will leave some money if you decide, sometime in the future, to return home.” 

Armed with the return address on the envelope, which was the same one on Jean’s first letter, but this time in her script, he walked out of the bus depot, discovered within a block, the address was for a food mart owned and operated by a man named Paul Wong. Matthew walked into the store, introduced himself, explained who he was, how he knew Jean and that he needed to meet with her and satisfy himself that she was safe. Paul and Matthew talked for a couple of hours, gauged one another as to what type of man each was and then about how to let Jean know Matthew had tracked her down. Matthew told Paul she could be quite angry with him, sassy, difficult, but with time he thought she could be persuaded that he was only trying to help, not criticize her decision making. They finally decided he should be in the restaurant that evening, Sue would make certain Jean came for a late dinner, and Simon and the children would be the ‘buffer’ between Jean and Matthew.

Matthew paid some money on Jean’s account with the food mart, insisted if anything happened to her, to let him know, left his business card. And finally, he gave Sue some cash for Jean, if she decided to return to Ballarat or needed medical attention, or whatever. He knew that she was living at a near poverty level and he could not allow his friend to remain in this predicament. As he continued to think about her situation, he knew she had probably forgotten what it was to be ‘happy.’ 

Jean walked into Paul’s restaurant at 7:15 PM and recognized her suitcase behind the counter. Quickly, she looked at Paul, raised her eyebrow and spit out, “Paul – how dare you?” Simon stood up from his chair at the side of the restaurant. Jane and Michael, his two grandchildren, were sitting with a man, who Jean immediately recognized as Matthew Lawson. Sue walked Jean to the table, telling her quietly, ‘Don’t do it Jean. He is concerned about you.’ As Jean sat down with Matthew, Jane and Michael made over her, and Simon placed a hand on her shoulder. He whispered something to her as well. 

Looking at Matthew, Jean smiled at him, took a deep breath, and said “I am not angry with you. I guess I um probably expected you of all my Ballarat friends to want to find me. But I ah um not going back, no Matthew, I cannot.” They ate their meal slowly, with several pots of tea consumed, as they talked about home and her situation in Adelaide.

Matthew stayed with the Wongs’ overnight and saw Jean before he left for the bus depot. Jean handed him a letter to take back to her friends and Matthew handed her his business card from the Ballarat Police. “Matthew please be discreet. Did you line up the constables to check on me?” Jean asked. “Yes I did. I will be very closed lipped about you being here. And now, I am satisfied that you are safe. Keep writing all of us. We need to learn more of your ‘adventure,’ shall I call it. I will come back again, maybe spend Christmas with you, Jean Beazley,” Matthew told her, as he hugged her. “Be safe, you hear me?” “Yes I do, Matthew. Thank you for your visit. Christmas holidays sounds very nice to me, but only if you want to. You know I will be fine.” Matthew looked at his friend, thought to himself, ‘Yes, Jean Beazley, you are always ‘fine,’ no matter how good or bad you feel.’

After Matthew left without Jean, the gossipy chatter in the neighborhood was dancing with questions: Who was he? Why did he come? Why didn’t she leave with him? Will he be back? There was a large increase in foot traffic at the op shop, not much in sales, with many questions directed to John and Ben, but none to Jean. The mates told everyone to leave Jean alone, if she has something to tell you lot, she will, perhaps put a notice on the Community Bulletin Board. Once it was obvious no news was forthcoming from Jean and her op shop mates, the questioning turned to Paul and Sue, who were equally mute on the subject of Jean and Matthew.

A few days after Matthew left for Ballarat, the neighborhood had a new topic to chew on: the news that a physician and his young daughter would be arriving very soon. Rumor had it that they were to occupy the empty office space down from the op shop. As a matter of fact, Jean had noticed the building, windows all papered up, looking so forlorn, needing occupants, on her first evening in town. Jean was busy at work but kept hearing the gossipy reports. When a delivery of furniture happened within the week, she thought maybe all of this chatter has merit. At least that is what her customers kept telling her. 

On November 12, Paul and his wife, Sue, as well as his father Simon were at the port bright and early to greet their good friend, Dr. Lucien Blake, meet his daughter Li, gather their luggage, and drive to the new Surgery. Once inside, Li and Lucien met two of Paul’s friends delivering and placing the steamer trunks and boxes in the middle of the waiting room, ready for them to unpack. Looking at all of the new office and surgery furniture sitting around the room as well, Lucien groaned at the thought of all of the work he had to do. Perhaps Paul would volunteer to help him.

By mid-morning the neighborhood rumor mill was very active - they had arrived, with suitcases in hand and steamer trunks in the back of Paul’s delivery van. Jean heard he was quite a dashing and handsome bloke, his young daughter very quiet. He was Australian, a WWII veteran and a former POW, and his little girl had spent the last few years in an orphanage in China. They had just recently been reunited. Apparently Paul, Sue and the kids, as well as Simon, knew the doctor from the time they lived in Hong Kong. Jean thought, what a small world indeed.

For Lucien and Li, the first order of business was a walk to the restaurant that the Wong’s owned. Food, food that tasted like home to both of them. “Father, this is so much better than the meals on the ship. Thank you for picking this ‘Adelaide’ for us.” “Paul, let me tell you, these flavors capture our area of Hong Kong to a tee. You have not forgotten, you haven’t,” Lucien told his friend, as he reached for his hand to shake. “No, I have not. I have a good kitchen staff, all from Hong Kong, and if we miss the mark, we are told about it very loudly by our patrons!”

Until Lucien and Li picked out furniture for their living quarters above the surgery, they would be staying with the Wong family. Their kids, Jane and Michael, were excited to meet Li and when she handed them some small gifts from the ship as well as the letters from their Hong Kong friends, their new friendship was sealed. The children talked about a guest just last week who stayed overnight with them. He knew Mrs. B from the op shop. But she did not leave with him. Lucien did not ask who this person was, since he thought it would be a long shot that he would know either of them.

The next day Lucien placed a hand written sign on the door of his new Surgery to announce the opening in a couple of weeks. He hoped that all would be ready by then. 

_DR LUCIEN BLAKE  
PHYSICIAN AND SURGEON  
Lic. R. Coll. Phys. Edn.  
Lic. Fac. Phys. Surg. Glasg._

_Opening November 25, 1946_  
_Hours: Monday – Friday are 9 AM - Noon and 2 PM - 5 PM_  
_By appointment or walk-in_

After Lucien got his ‘land legs’ back, Paul and he unpacked and placed the Surgery furniture in the appropriate rooms and unpacked several boxes of medical supplies, moved the steamer trunks upstairs in to the spare bedroom. After nearly a full day of this type of work, Lucien went upstairs and looked at the living quarters, thought about the rooms, the layout that might work, and then drew a sketch of the area. He had Li come upstairs with him, and they walked around each room, looked at his schematic and made a list of what to purchase. Simon and Paul talked about several places they should visit to look for furniture and the next day Lucien and Li spent the morning at the furniture marts. By noon they had placed a couple of orders, had delivery dates, and to celebrate their accomplishment, walked to a small restaurant for lunch, just father and daughter.

During the second week in Adelaide, the living area furniture was delivered, and Lucien and Li made a second list of what they had forgotten to purchase. Lucien decided to put their mattresses on the bedroom floors and store the bed frames until they settled into their new life. Both he and Li were still having nightmares. He thought hers were not as scary as the first few days but he had no idea about his. He did find her in his bedroom two or three times a week, wrapped in a blanket, close to him, just like their first night in Shanghai.

Lucien asked Sue about how to get Li registered at the neighborhood school. Jane and Michael overheard the conversation and decided they would help as well, go with Li, show her their school. They both liked Li, had become fast friends, helping her meet other children in the neighborhood, teaching her to play games, and indirectly showing Li how to cope with everything that was so new and different. Once Li was registered, met some of her instructors, and given a tour of the school, Lucien was handed a list of materials and uniforms that she needed. Her first day would be Monday November 25, the same day Lucien opened his new surgery. Because there were just a couple of weeks before the students were on summer vacation, Lucien was told the first goal for Li was to make a determination of her facility in English, maths and science so she could be assigned to the appropriate grade level. Lucien also asked for additional work for the two of them for the summer break. He wanted Li to be comfortable with the grade level they placed her in. 

Since the new doctor and his daughter arrived in the neighborhood, Jean was extremely busy. Shipments were delivered to the shop each day and kept her occupied into the evening hours. When she needed to make a trip to Paul’s shop to purchase some items, she went to the food mart just before closing time and returned to the op shop to eat. She noticed a different note on the doctor’s surgery but did not stop to read it carefully. Jean shook her head – probably just a typical physician – she thought the hand writing was not very good and the sign had too much information written on it. Anyway, she could not afford to see a physician now, probably not any time in the near future either.

One afternoon, Sue and Jane accompanied Lucien and Li to two different shops, purchased everything on the list provided by the school. As they walked past the op shop, Sue pointed at the business and said, “Lucien, that is an excellent place to find inexpensive children’s play clothing. You don’t need to have Li dressed up all of the time. Give her permission to have fun, get dirty, be a child. The lady who runs it now is Mrs. B and she is very nice, very helpful. Also they have a Community Bulletin Board that is available for all of us to post notices.” “Yes, a bulletin board. Li and I have a notice to post and will do it tomorrow.” 

That evening, after dinner at Paul’s restaurant, Li and Lucien were talking about the note they were going to post the next day around the neighborhood. “Li, I need help in the surgery, appointment scheduling, taking care of the charges, ordering medical supplies. We need help with cooking and laundry, someone to stay with you when I am busy or on a house call.” “And Father, there will be times I will need help with my homework and my English. My hair. I know you try, you really do, but my hair is just so hard for you, isn’t it?” Li asked. Lucien, started chuckling, pushed his own hair down, then grinned at his daughter. “Li, you are exactly right about me and your hair. I am just awful, aren’t I? I think you must help me with the note, interview the people who apply. This will be a joint decision. I hope there is someone that can do all of this and probably be willing to do even more. I know that I don’t know all that we will require.” “Father, we need to write the note just right, find the perfect person. I know you can do this,” Li told him. “And why do you think I can do this?” “Because you are my Father and you can do anything. If you could find me, then anything is possible,” Li told him, reaching towards him to hug him. Lucien shook his head at his little girl, chuckled, and hoped that he could live up to her expectations of him.

On Saturday afternoon, near closing time, Jean noticed a well-dressed man, really quite a handsome bloke she thought, walk into the op shop with Sue, Paul’s wife, and a little girl. Jean was near the children’s section straightening up the clothing and saw Sue smile at her and walk towards her with the child in tow. The man walked towards Ben and began talking to him. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed they were walking to the Community Bulletin Board and Ben removed a couple of thumb tacks to post his notice, right in the middle of the board. 

“Jean, I want you to meet Li. And Li needs some simple play clothing. What do you have, that everyone else in the neighborhood doesn’t have?” Sue asked, smiling at Li. Jean, who had a tape measure looped around her neck, said, “Hello Li. I am Jean, also answer to Mrs. B. Let’s see what size you are. Let me take some quick measurements.” Li smiled at Jean, and followed her to a nearby table, and watched as Jean pulled out some clothing. ”Mrs. B, um Jean, how do I know what to um – “ Li stopped, looking perplexed at all of the choices, carefully stacked on the table in front of her. Li began waving her small hands around and said, “So many –“ 

“Well, we will start with a color that looks good with your skin and hair. With your beautiful hair and dark eyes, I think these two are good choices. Just got them in today. What do you think, Li?” Jean asked as the three of them looked at shorts and matching blouses in brightly colored fabrics. “Will they fit me?” “I think so. Let me hold them up to you. See the mirror over there. Let’s go see what you think,” Jean told her, as she kneeled on the floor to hold the shorts for Li to check the length, made certain the shoulders were right on the blouses. 

As Li and Jean were looking into the mirror, Jean heard someone walk up behind her, then felt a presence. Maybe the man who entered with Li? Perhaps he is her father? Didn’t get a really good look at him. “Li, darling, I think both of those are so pretty. Do you want them? Are there others you would like to look at before you decide?” a deep masculine voice said. “My goodness, here, let me help you up from the floor,” he stated. Before Jean could reply, she felt his hands, carefully placed on her sides, steady her as she stood up, got her balance. It was much easier getting up this way than struggling with the rickety old tables that she usually used. 

When Jean was standing, she looked in the mirror and saw the well-dressed man smiling at Li. Jean opened her mouth to thank him for the assist, and then immediately stopped, “Um, Lucien, yes Lucien Blake, um ah is that you?” “Yes it is. And you, well my goodness gracious, you are Jeannie Randall, wait um married name is Beazley, right?” “Father, do you know Mrs. B?” Li asked, looking at both Jean and her father. “I most certainly do, Li.”

Sue looked at the Jean and Lucien as they stared at each other in the mirror. She broke into a smile and said, “You two know each other! And I was just about to introduce you.” “Yes, we do. Haven’t seen each other in years,” Jean said, as she turned to look at Lucien in the flesh, not the mirror. 

Their looks of surprise quickly turned into smiles from both of them. Jean made eye contact with him, he with her, and Lucien pulled her closer to him, gave her a hug. “Jean, it is so good to see you. So long ago that we visited. Yes, um when are you finished working today? Why don’t we eat dinner at Paul’s place tonight? We must talk, get caught up. I am delighted to see you,” Lucien told her, grinning at her, releasing her from his hug but continuing to hold her hand gently in his. 

“Lucien, I lock up at 5 PM, need to do the bookwork, and I could be there by six o’clock,” Jean told him, realizing they were still holding hands, and that she was in no particular hurry to release his hand. She thought, is he the new physician? With the little girl? Who recently arrived from Hong Kong? Sue looked at the two of them, continuing to hold hands, smiling at each other, and said, “Paul and Simon will be surprised that you two know each other. We will fix a very special meal tonight for the three of you.”

Li continued to admire her new outfits. She held the second one up to herself, checked the mirror, smiled at her Father and Jean and then at Sue. “Father, I like these two outfits that Mrs. B picked out for me. Can I wear one of them this evening to dinner?” Li asked. “Of course you can Li. Let me pay Jean for them,” he said. He placed his hand around Li’s shoulder, as he walked Li and Jean towards the cash drawer. Then Li looked at Jean, smiled at her and said, “Mrs. B, will you look at our notice on the Community Bulletin Board over there? Father just put it up for us.” “Of course I will Li. Do you think I might be interested in it?” “Yes, I really hope so, Mrs. B.”


	4. Remembering

Chapter 4 Remembering

When Lucien arrived at the restaurant, Li and Jane were trying to teach Jean how to use chopsticks. The three were laughing and Jean did not seem to be bothered at the grief the girls were giving her. Amid the giggles and good natured ribbing, there were signs of encouragement, like “Come on, Mrs. B you can do this, try again.” Jean was laughing, and told the girls, “I am just hopeless. You cannot teach me. I am just not ever going to eat again, if it is with these implements.” Jean was trying once again to position the chopsticks in her hand, shaking her head at how much difficulty she was having. 

After watching the interplay of Jean and the girls from a distance, Lucien walked to the table, smiled at the threesome, took the chopsticks from Jean, and said, “Jeannie, I think you may need one-on-one instruction from me to master the use of these chopsticks. Don’t know if these young ladies are up to the task. I would be delighted to assist you.” “Oh Dr. Blake, I think it may take more than one lesson, don’t you?” Jean told him, smiling, surprised at not only what she said, but the tone of her voice. “Really, Mrs. B?” he said, grinning at her. He was delighted that Li was engaging her in such good-natured conversation and seemed very comfortable with Jean.

Heaping plates of food were delivered to their table, along with standard silverware for Jean and chopsticks for Lucien and Li. They ate slowly, drinking several pots of tea, chatting about a multitude of topics - the op shop, the neighborhood, their voyage to Adelaide, Li’s new school, the opening of the Blake surgery, the bothersome heat. Jane walked to the table and asked if Li could go outside with her to play. Simon said he would keep an eye on the girls so Jean and Lucien could continue to talk. 

“Now that Li is outside playing, can I ask you some more, um well personal questions, Jean?” Lucien asked her, looking at her, locking eyes with Jean. As he reached for her hand to hold, he smiled and continued, “Why are you here Jean? Working in that hot, stuffy op shop? Why aren’t you in Ballarat?” She looked at him, raised an eyebrow, thought about telling him to leave her alone, pulling her hand away from his, walking out of the restaurant - except there were too many other patrons eating dinner that she knew, and of course they were all watching them hold hands. That would start a gossip train very quickly. Jean looked away from him and then at the floor, and finally looked him square in the eyes. 

“Lucien, where to start? Well, I am in Adelaide because I made a hasty decision on October 11 and here I am. And why aren’t you in Ballarat staying with your father, letting him get to know his beautiful granddaughter?” Jean counter punched very quickly. “Touché, Jean. Yes, well, I had that coming, yes indeed,” Lucien said, grimacing at her. He noticed she did not remove her hand from his. “Jeannie, do you realize how monumental October 11 is in both of our lives? You arrived in Adelaide to start a new life and I was notified that Li was in Shanghai in an orphanage. We both had what do you call it, yes ‘a fork in the road,’ and here we are sitting in Paul’s restaurant, together. But let’s just chat this evening, not get upset with each other, alright?” Lucien asked her, still watching her eyebrow dance at him. 

“Let’s agree that we are both here, for our own special reasons. Can I ask where Christopher is? your boys?” Lucien asked her, gently, hoping he did not offend her. “Ah Christopher is buried in the Solomon Islands with his entire section, my oldest son, Christopher Jr, is in the service and I don’t know where he is at the moment, and Jack, Jack is in Melbourne. Doug Ashby put him there. Lucien, he is only 14 years old. He is in um.” Jean stopped talking, looked again at the floor, then swallowed slowly. Lucien pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to her. “Jean, I am so, so sorry. I did not know any of this. If there is anything, and I mean anything I can do for you, please let me know. Jean I mean that, anything, I will help you any way that I can. Please remember my offer, yes? Understood?” Lucien told her, as Jean dabbed at tears on her face. 

After she regained her composure somewhat, Jean looked at Lucien, tried to smile at him, and asked, “Lucien I will try to ask. But it is so hard for me. Always has been. Where is your wife, Li’s mother?” Lucien reached for the ‘shared’ handkerchief, tried unsuccessfully to grin at Jean, and began “Jean, I put Mei Lin and Li on a ship sailing from Singapore to Hong Kong so they would be safe. Watched it sail away, my little girl getting smaller and smaller until finally I could not see her. I still have nightmares about that decision, I do. And um well, the ship was ah sunk. Li was one of a few people who were rescued. My group was captured by the Japanese and I spent over three years as a POW. As I told you, I just found Li on October 11 in an orphanage in Shanghai. She has been with me since October 18. I am learning to be a father to a ten year old girl, and Jean, this is the hardest thing I have ever done,” Lucien said, tearing up. He reached for his handkerchief and wiped his eyes. “Lucien, you do your best. Sometimes it is enough and other times it is not, as I learned with Jack,” Jean told him. 

“So um Li and I are here in Adelaide because of the Wong’s. I knew them in Hong Kong. Why are you here? Who do you know, Jean?” Lucien asked. “Dr. Blake, I ran away from Ballarat, got as far as my money would allow. I have to work at the op shop for three months. Only then will my boss pay me all the money I have earned,” Jean told him, again looking at the floor. Lucien reached for her face and made her look at him. “Jean, why did you call me Dr. Blake?” “I am so embarrassed to tell you about all of the rash decisions I made, put myself in an absolute financial straightjacket, can’t see my way out of this right now. Really stupid of me,” Jean tried to explain her predicament. Her lower lip was quivering, tears welling up in her eyes once again. 

“Lucien, I lost our farm, have been working as a hotel maid in Ballarat, trying to do the best I could for the boys. I had to find a way to keep going through the sadness in my life. I always wanted to strike out on my own, be independent. And now, everything is in my court. I must make it on my own. And it scares the life out of me at times,” Jean told him. There were no tears, just fierce determination showing in her face. He looked at her, realized that she had told him probably more than she had intended. 

“Jean, thank you for telling me this. I wanted to hear what happened to you because of the war, the loss of your husband, all of the ripple down effects. There are times when I think that I am the only one dealing with those issues. We both are, every day, in our own way, aren’t we? I appreciate you sharing your story with me and listening to mine. I think we are both here in Adelaide at the same time for reasons we will figure out in the coming months,” Lucien explained. “I am glad we had this time to talk. Now that we are ‘neighbors,’ we need to help each other, no matter how trivial or huge the request, alright Jean?” 

“Yes, of course, as hard as it will be for me to ask you for help, I will try, Lucien, I really will. I am ready to walk back to the op shop, lie down. It has been a long week for me. I would like to tell Li good bye. Is she still outside playing?” Jean asked him. “I am certain she is. Simon keeps an eye on the children behind the restaurant. Let’s go find her,” Lucien stated. When Li saw them, she dashed up to Lucien and Jean. “Li, I am going home. I wanted to tell you good night. I like your new outfit,” Jean told her. Li hugged Jean and then asked, “Can we walk you to your back door?” “Of course you can.” 

When the three reached the back entrance of the op shop, Jean unlocked the door and Li asked to see Jean’s room. As they entered the building, a gush of hot air rolled out the back door. As they continued up the stairs to Jean’s room, the heat was ridiculously oppressive. “Jean, please gather your clothing, bathroom items, whatever else you need, because you are staying with us. We are hosting you until this heat breaks, perhaps longer,” Lucien ordered, with a military tone to his voice. 

“Is that all, Doctor Major Blake, Sir?” Jean replied quickly. “Maybe. Take your books, your sewing, anything you may want, as well. You are not returning here. Not in this heat,” Lucien continued. “Lucien Blake, you cannot make my decisions, you cannot. I will not let you,” Jean quickly spat out, her anger nearly bubbling over. “And I am not making any house calls here to help you. So I think we are at a standstill Mrs. Beazley, Ma’am,” Lucien quickly added, staring at her. With their eyes locked, neither one would blink first. 

Li, overhearing the spirited exchanges between her Father and Mrs. B, looked at the two of them. She placed her small left hand into her Father’s much larger right hand, and then took Jean’s left hand and held it tightly. Her touch brought them out of their ‘state.’ “You, Mrs. B, must come with us. We will have such fun, the three of us together. I will read to you. Where we live is much cooler. We have fans that work. Your building is just too hot. Please Mrs. B,” Li finished her little speech by smiling at the two sparing adults. 

Both of them looked at her, smiled and then shook their heads. “Thank you Li for talking me down. I haven’t had much sleep the last few evenings, been sitting on the back stoop, and even out here there is not much air movement. Yes, I will come with you two, but just for this evening. Thank you ever so much,” Jean told her and Lucien. “And Jean, I had no right to ‘order’ you to do anything. I am so afraid this heat is going to make you quite ill. I do not want you in this building by yourself. We have plenty of room. I came on like gangbusters, and I should not have done that,” Lucien said, grinning at Jean Beazley. “Forgive me? Please?” 

“Yes. Will you forgive me as well?” “Of course I will.” “And Li, thank you for talking some sense into my very hard head,” Jean said, looking at both Lucien and Li. She placed her hand on Li’s shoulder, pulled her closer, and gave her a gentle hug. Lucien looked at the two of them, broke into a grin, and thought to himself that perhaps Jean would consider working for them. Maybe I need to keep the position open until Jean quits the op shop. Would only be six weeks or so. Li and I could make it work until then, I think. We certainly could if I encourage Jean to stay with us, you know because of the heat, Lucien thought to himself.

Li did not let go of either her father or Jean’s hands as they walked back to the Surgery. They made their way up the rear stairs, and Jean looked at their new furniture, the layout of the large room, noticed several doors off of the living area. She assumed a couple of them were bedrooms, perhaps a loo. Li opened the doors, showing Jean the rooms that her father and her slept in. Jean noticed that both mattresses were on the floor, plenty of storage space for clothing. Both rooms could use a fresh coat of paint. Li then opened the third door and Jean discovered a large bathroom, even had a bath tub. Seeing the tub brought a large smile to her face, which Lucien noticed but said nothing. Li pointed to the last room and simply told her it was full of boxes and two steamer trunks that were not unpacked yet. 

“Jean, the couch is brand new, long enough for you to stretch out. I will get you some linen, a pillow. Will that be acceptable for you to sleep on?” Lucien asked her. “Yes, thank you,” Jean answered as she placed her small overnight bag on the floor next to it. “I need to thank you both again for taking me in. You most certainly did not need to and I know that,” Jean told them, as some tears glistened in her eyes. 

“Mrs. B, the bathtub is yours. Li will get you a couple of towels, bubble bath and shampoo that you can use. Do you have a robe or something to put on when you are finished?” Lucien explained. “Lucien, I don’t. Can I borrow something, please?” Jean told him, smiling at him. “Of course, I will loan you my dressing gown. Be right back,” he explained. “Li, thank you for letting me borrow from you. I really appreciate it,” Jean told Li. “If you need anything, let Father or me know,” Li told Mrs. B, smiled at her. “Jean, I am glad you are staying with us. Can I read to you later?” “Of course you can. I look forward to it.”

As Li exited the bathroom, Lucien walked to the door, knocked, and handed Jean his black and gold dressing gown. “You can use this tonight. Will be too large, but well yes –“ Lucien mumbled to her. “Thank you Lucien. A bath will be just delightful.” Jean drew the bath water, slipped into the tub, and began to relax, unwind, cool down. She lost track of the time, the water cooled down, and she continued to sit, think, contemplate her precarious financial situation, her decision to stay with Lucien and Li. She heard Li ask Lucien, “Father, is Jean alright? She has been in there so long.” “Li, I will find out.” 

Jean heard the soft knocks on the door and then Lucien’s voice, “Jean, are you alright?” Lucien opened the door slightly, discovered Jean was sniffling. He looked at the back of her head, her back, and asked, “Jean, how can I help you?” “Lucien, um ah, I always clean these, never ever taken a bath in one. Why am I telling you this?” she said, gasping a bit for a breath while she rubbed the side of the tub.

“I don’t know, Jean. But I am glad you wanted to share this with me. Would you like me to rinse the shampoo from your hair?” “No, Lucien, I don’t. Just please leave me alone, alright?” Jean pleaded with him. “Jean, I will. Don’t turn into a prune, alright? I have your bed prepared for you. If you need any help, let us know,” Lucien told her, looking at the shampoo in her hair that needed rinsing, her painfully slight build. He thought again about asking her to say ‘yes’ to the position that he had posted at the op shop. Had she even looked at it yet? Would she consider working for him after she received all of her pay? But I really shouldn’t ask her when she is sitting in my bathtub. Not a good idea, Major. It is not. He smiled, shook his head, and closed the door. 

Jean continued to soak in the tub. As she continued thinking, one thought jumped front and center. Does Lucien know that Matthew visited me? Just a couple of weeks ago? I know they were good mates when they were children. But, um yes, Lucien was sent away. Accentuated the social differences between Lucien and Matthew. Did it destroy their friendship? I need to tell Lucien and I will do it later this evening. And social class, my goodness, if the hoity toity in Ballarat knew that Lucien and I were here in Adelaide, I was sleeping on his couch, sitting in his bathtub, the gossip, yes the gossip. But that is what they expect from me, yes, a quick marriage, husband dead in the war, one son in detention. And, Lucien, Lucien came to tell his father of his upcoming marriage to that ‘foreign woman,’ Li’s mother, Mei Lin, and the yelling and shouting echoed throughout the Blake residence and reverberated across Ballarat. I bet Dr. Blake does not know his only son Lucien is back living in Australia. And that he is a grandfather to such a beautiful young lady. Would Lucien ever return to Ballarat? Stop the thinking Jean Beazley and rinse the shampoo out of your hair, dry off and clean up this room, like the maid you are, will always be.

After another twenty minutes, Jean emerged from the bath. She had a towel wrapped around her head, was wearing Lucien’s black and gold silk dressing gown, and walked to the couch. “Tea?” Lucien asked her, smiling at Jean, as he noticed his dressing gown was several sizes too large for her. She looked, well she looked just lovely in it – now now, Major Blake back down, you have not thought about a woman in this way in years. Where are you taking this encounter? It simply cannot happen. Li is watching the two of us. I need to deal with the three of us, very carefully, patiently. Take care of ‘my girls,’ yes that is what I must do. And Major, where did ‘my girls’ come from? If Jean heard that phrase come from your mouth, she would be out of your life in an instance, never agree to think about working for you or talk to you ever again.

“Li is ready for bed. We read each evening. Care to join us?” Lucien asked. “Of course, I will listen. What are you reading tonight?” Jean asked, as Lucien handed her a cuppa. Li looked at her and said, “We have a new book to start. It is called _Journey to the Center of the Earth_ by Jules Verne. Father wanted to read it. The next one I get to choose,” Li told her. Li read for some 20 minutes and then told the adults she wanted to go to sleep. Lucien gave his daughter a good night hug, left the night light on in her room and Jean and he walked to the living area. “Thank you Jean for listening to Li read. I think she is making remarkable progress, considering we have been together just over a month,” Lucien told her as they both sat down on the couch. “I agree. She reads quite well, knows how to figure out what the words mean, sounds them out. You two should be quite proud of what you have accomplished.”

“Are you going to give me back my dressing gown or do I have to look in my room and try to find another one?” Lucien asked her, grinning at Jean. “I have no intention of returning it this evening. Sorry about that, Lucien Blake. It is so nice, feels yes, so luxurious. But I could use your help with this towel to dry my hair better,” Jean told him, with a silly grin on her face. “Well if you will not return my clothing and need my assistance with your hair, then you must tell me more about yourself. As I remember, I was in Ballarat in the mid 1930’s before the war, and I saw you, Christopher and your two young boys on Lydiard Street. Were you living on the farm then?” Lucien asked, hoping that Jean would give him some additional background on her life. She sat in front of him, letting him slowly dry her hair. At least she did not need to look at him, let Lucien see the tears she knew were on the cusp of flowing once again. 

“Yes we were on the farm, but even then it was so hard, so much work, so little money. So tired, all of the time. When Christopher left for service, I thought I could make the farm our home until he returned, but everything fell apart when the Army told me he was deceased, had been for months, his body not to be returned, left on that island where he died. Lucien, I just well you can imagine how hard it was to tell the boys, try to make them understand, when even I could not wrap my head around what um –“ Jean stumbled to a halt, took a deep breath. 

Lucien handed Jean the towel, moved on the couch so he faced her and began telling her more of his story. “Jean, Li and I have been talking about Mei Lin’s death. The first thing she asked me when we got on our ship in Hong Kong was if I would protect her, save her if something happened. She has even told me about her mother’s demise, dreams about it most nights,” Lucien explained. “Lucien, you were um were captured by the Japanese, right? Did you serve as a physician in the camp you were in? I see that your bed is on the floor as well. Nightmares?” Jean asked. “Jean, I tried my best to help my men and got punished too many times to tell you about. I still have terrible dreams, some are really frightening, others I can deal with. Jean, I need to warn you that I do shout, yell on occasion, flail about. I hope I will not bother you tonight.” They looked at each other, smiled, each wiped tears from the others face. Both took a deep breath. “Needed to tell you that Jean.” “Yes, I needed to tell you as well Lucien.”

“I am really tired, Lucien. But I have two more things to tell you. I told you I would ask you for help, your assistance. And ten minutes later, I was angry at you for what? Making a decision about that hot building, that I full well knew I should make on my own. I should not be sleeping there. I know that. Thank you for making me come with you and Li. Now, I am going to lie down on your new couch. See you in the morning,” Jean told him, yawning a couple of times. “Sorry. So sleepy. Good night, Lucien.” “Yes, Jean, Good Night. But wait, wait, what is the second thing you wanted to tell me? Jean?” he asked her, noticing her eyes were already closed, she was breathing deeply. He placed the sheet over her legs and said softly, “I guess it will wait until tomorrow. Good Night Jean.” 

On Sunday morning, Lucien and Li placed a note on the kitchen table for Jean, left the Surgery and joined the Wong’s for breakfast. Afterwards, Li, Jane and Michael went outside to play and Paul and Simon cornered Lucien and talked to him about Jean. Lucien became acutely aware of her poverty-stricken condition, working daily in a hot building, remaining stressed all night. He learned of Simon’s observations of Jean, the oriental medication she was on. Then to Lucien’s great surprise they mentioned the recent visit of a police officer, a Sgt. Matthew Lawson, from Ballarat. 

Paul sketched out the letters he posted for Jean, the response from Matthew and the local constables, his visit, Jean’s response. Unbeknownst to her, Matthew had paid on Paul’s tab, left additional money with Sue in case of an emergency. Paul and Simon also kept the fact that Matthew would be back to visit with Jean to themselves. Paul told him they did not mention Lucien and Li’s upcoming arrival to Matthew – they had no idea of their connection. “Lucien, I am surprised you have not heard the gossip about the two of them. The neighborhood was chatting about two items in the last few weeks: Jean’s visitor and your arrival. Many assumed he came to sweep her off of her feet and she would leave with him. And that you would come with a daughter and a wife. Neither one has happened yet, has it?” Paul told him, chuckling a bit, looking at Lucien who simply stared back at him.

Lucien continued to sit and gaze at his empty tea cup. Occasionally, he looked up at Paul and Simon. Shaking his head, pushing his hair down, clearing his throat, rubbing his beard, that needed trimming, Lucien Blake looked like he had been hit with a sledgehammer. Finally, he said, “I knew Matthew when I was in school, before my mother died, before I was sent away to boarding school in Melbourne. I have rarely returned to Ballarat, a very deliberate decision. I did not expect to find Jean here in Adelaide. She told me that her husband Christopher was killed in action. So much to process. Yes, so much. Thank you for taking care of Jean. Talking to Matthew. Yes.” Lucien continued sitting at the table, a grimace appearing on his face, then finally a few tears. Simon stood up and put a hand on his shoulder, gave him several pats, started to walk away. Then he changed his mind and asked Lucien, “Do you require more lotion for your back? I prepared some last evening for you.” 

Looking at Simon, Lucien asked, “Well, yes I do and would either you or Paul be so kind to apply it for me? I don’t want either Li or for that matter Jean to see my back.” Paul volunteered to help Lucien, Simon handed him the jar, and the two of them disappeared into a bedroom so Lucien could remove his shirt, singlet. As Paul carefully applied the lotion, Lucien was quiet, lost in his thoughts, revisiting his past, whether he wanted to or not. He needed time to process his memoires – and now there was so much new information about Jean and Matthew. Paul noticed an occasional flinch, a loud groan coming from his friend. “Doing alright, Lucien?” “Of course, Paul. You know those bloody memories are still with me, always, never go away, never go to sleep. I am fine,” Lucien mumbled.

In the early afternoon, while Jean still sleeping, Li and Lucien were downstairs in the Surgery discussing the applications to his notice for ‘Help Wanted.’ Lucien had posted several versions of it around the neighborhood, on the surgery door, as well as in the op shop. Already, they had talked to a dozen ladies – but they were either too old or too young, in his opinion. He thought the younger applicants appeared to want more from him than the advertised position and Blake was not interested in a relationship, probably never again. He thought about all of the baggage he was lugging around, and no one should have to deal with him. Li did not approve of any of the ladies and was very forthright in telling him. 

Lucien was determined to have Li help him with this task, after all the person would be very important in her life as well. “Father, what about Jean, um Mrs. B? Do you think she would come and help us? Leave the op shop? I like her. Don’t you?” Li asked him. “Li, it is true that I know Jean. And yes I like her. But we are both pretty strong willed as you saw last evening. Did our ‘sparing’ bother you?” Lucien asked her, recalling the little ‘tiff’ they had. “Father, you both were – um don’t know the right word in English.” She said several words in Mandarin that triggered a hearty laugh from Lucien. “Yes, you are so right Li!” “But Father, I do know we both need help. When can I ask her?” Li replied. “Li, you need to realize that she has not applied, nor expressed any interest at all in our position. She has to work in the op shop for several more weeks.” “Why?” 

“The owner is withholding her pay for the first two weeks she worked and will keep it if she quits before January 13.” “Why? Can he do that?” “At least Jean thinks he can and will. And she wants to give him a two week notice of her leaving.” “Why?” “Well Li, that is typically the way you quit a job. Should leave you in good standing with your employer, I think. I have never had a job like Jean has now. So I really don’t know.” “Father, what if I ask Mrs. B this afternoon, tell her we will wait for her. She will say yes, I just know it,” Li stated with such confidence that Lucien broke out into laughter once again. “You think so, Li?” “Yes!”

About 2 PM Jean awakened to laughter, Lucien’s laughter, but he was not in the room, it was empty except for her. Then she heard Li talking to him and determined they were both downstairs. When she looked at the clock at the far end of the room, she gasped. How can it be this late? They gave me a place to sleep and I slept most of the day away. After getting dressed, Jean went downstairs, greeted Li and Lucien and was royally kidded about her sleeping late, missing meals. Li asked, “Mrs. B, are you hungry? Father can cook one meal and that is breakfast, as long as you like bacon, eggs, toast and tea.” Lucien looked at Jean and shrugged his shoulders, grinned at her. “Yes, that sounds marvelous,” Jean said, smiling at Lucien, realizing she was relaxed, feeling human once again. Amazing what a good sleep can do she thought to herself.

After she had finished eating and was drinking a second cup of tea, Jean looked at Lucien and Li. “Listen you lot, I need to return the favor of a place to sleep, an excellent meal. What can I do for the two of you?” Jean asked them, smiling at the duo. Very quickly, Li spoke up, and to Lucien’s surprise it was not about working in the Surgery. “Mrs. B, Jean um, can you, will you um –“ Jean looked at her, grinned and said “What little one? What do you want to ask me?” “My hair, can you trim it, help me with it. Father is so lost,” Li proclaimed, breaking down in laughter, then grinning at her father. “Yes, I can do that. Lucien do you want a haircut as well, a beard trim?” Jean asked. 

“Yes, yes, I do. And Li is right, her hair remains a mystery to me. Li, this is called ‘bartering.’ Jean is trading a very nice place to sleep and my excellent meal for our trip to a barber shop. Jean are you any good at this hair trimming business?” Lucien asked, pushing his hair down, smiling at Jean and then Li. “Yes I am, Lucien Blake. Now I need a pair of scissors, a comb, a mirror and a sheet. Should we go outside, keep the hair out of your very nice living quarters?” Jean asked Li and Lucien. “Yes. Thank you Jean Beazley. Thank you,” Lucien said, pleased that she felt willing to help them. 

As he gathered what Jean needed, Lucien thought about how much one person can change the way I feel, bring on laughter in both Li and me. And perhaps our invitation and our laughter will help Jean as well. I think my decision to invite her into our second floor was a very good one. It is like we are all auditioning for the next act in our lives. Now to plot a second step. Ask Jean Beazley to stay with us, work for me in the surgery. I know she will um yes, she will be helpful, no, no Major, she will be so much more than an ‘employee’ in the surgery. Think about it. ‘Employee’ yes because I will pay her a salary, a very handsome salary, so much more than that awful op shop. But so much more - I think Jean can help me and Li create a family, some stability not just for the two of us but um for the _three_ of us, make each day easier than it is now. And however this works out between us, I want Jean to maintain her independence as well as keep that sassy attitude that I witnessed several times today. Yes, Jean, I am glad we are both in Adelaide at this time in our lives.


	5. Asking for Help

Ch. 5 Asking for Help

Jean opened her sewing box, searched for a couple of ribbons long enough for Li to use in her hair. She walked Li outside, Lucien handed Jean the supplies, and he carried a stool, placed it in the shade. Li sat down, Jean placed the sheet around her neck, and Li held the mirror. Sue and Jane walked up and smiled at Li. “Now Li, we need to decide – a trim or shortened? Sue and Jane, give us your ideas,” Jean asked. 

They talked about some choices, like the length, and how to pull it back. Jean looked at Lucien and told him, “Lucien, go wash that brylcream goo or whatever you use, out of your hair, please. It will gum up these scissors.” “Yes Ma’am, on my way,” Lucien chuckled as he looked at Jean, shook his head back and forth. She is quite sassy this afternoon and I like it. Yes I do.

As he was leaving, Jean began her task of shaping and shortening Li’s hair. Jean worked slowly, letting Li see the progress, decide if she was alright with her new look. Finally, Li asked her to stop and Jean added the green ribbon to tie it back from her face. Li was smiling at Jean, looking at herself in the mirror, and said, “Mrs. B, thank you so much. And I will have a new look for the first day of school, won’t I?” Li said, as she handed Jean the sheet, and stood up from the stool. She twirled around for Sue, Jane and Jean to admire her hair cut.

Lucien came back from washing his hair and had a towel in his hand, rubbing it over his head. Li and Jean looked at him, both broke into smiles. “Father, your hair. It is so curly.” “Yes it is. And you my daughter, goodness gracious what a difference. I like how Jean trimmed it, the green ribbon. Yes, I really like it,” Lucien told Li, as he hugged his daughter, grinned at Jean. “Thank you Jean.” “Of course. I am delighted you both are satisfied with Li’s hair cut.” Then Jean quickly added, “ Dr. Blake, I don’t think I have ever seen you without your hair plastered down. I like the curls, I really do! But you do need a trim. Sit down right here and let me get this underway.” 

Jean trimmed his hair, worked on the neckline but left a little sprig of his hair long. “What are you doing there, Mrs. B?” Lucien asked as he looked in the mirror. “I like that small addition, makes you look interesting, probably not like a Major or a Physician, but perhaps like a bloke who likes to ‘surf the waves’ kinda person. Lucien do you have a surfboard?” Jean asked him, smiling at him, trying to tease him. “ Jean, where would I learn to do that?” Lucien asked in all seriousness. 

Li played with the neckline sprig of curls while Jean was finishing around his ears. “Lucien, how does that look to you? Anywhere need to be shorter?” Jean asked. “No, Jean this looks very nice, and I thank you.” “Now before you get up, let me work on your beard.” Lucien helped her with the length, shape of it, as she continued her scissor and comb work. “Jean you have done this before, haven’t you?” “Yes, my boys and of course Christopher.” 

“Mrs. B, who is Christopher?” Li asked, just an innocent question, but one that brought tears to Jean’s eyes. Jean looked at Li, reached for her hand, “Christopher was my husband, father to my boys, and he was killed in action in the war. I always did their hair on a Saturday afternoon, sitting outside, in the late afternoon. Then we would eat dinner, more like have a picnic, outside on our porch. So long ago now, Li,” Jean explained. 

“Father your hair – are you going to comb it down? Or leave it curly like it is now?” Li asked, grinning at him. Jean continued to run her hands through his hair, a mixture of sandy brown and grey, checking the length, doing some additional trimming, and told him, “Your patients do not know you plaster it down, you are not in the military any longer, why not start your new practice with a new ‘look’ in a new city?” Jean asked. “Jean, don’t know if I am that ‘brave.’ I will have to think about it. Thank you for our trip to the barber shop.”

The unrelenting heat continued to make Jean’s life very complicated. Lucien would not let her return to the op shop to sleep on Sunday evening and at first she complained about him ‘ordering’ her around once again, but in truth she was relieved. We agreed that we would ask each other for help. Remember that Jean, she told herself. I want to be independent, not relying on anyone, least of all Lucien Blake, but um well, I really do feel so much better with a good night’s sleep, in reality an entire night and part of a day is more correct. I wonder if Lucien and Li had nightmares last night or I slept so hard that I did not hear either one of them? I certainly would not get any sleep in that little room above the op shop or sitting on the back stoop. So Jean Beazley, stop your arguing with him. Admit it, he is right. Anyway I do need to tell him about Matthew’s visit. Fell asleep before I could last evening.

After Li read to them and was asleep, Jean asked Lucien to sit down at the kitchen table, drink a cuppa with her. She had more she needed to tell him. “Jean, is this what you did not tell me last evening? You fell asleep so quickly,” Lucien asked her as they sat down. “Yes, it is, for a start. Um, Lucien, I let my friends in Ballarat know where I was and in early November, just before you and Li arrived, I had a visitor. Matthew Lawson showed up one day with my suitcase packed with everything I left behind in Ballarat. We shared dinner at Paul’s place and talked a very long time. He stayed with the Wong’s overnight and left the next day. Matthew figured out that I had initially gone to Melbourne to see Jack, realized that our visit was so ah terrible that it triggered my decision to never return to Ballarat. He is a good friend, such a good friend,” Jean explained. Her hands were opening, closing, she could not keep them still. Lucien reached for her hands, gently held them, looked at her and said, “Jean, I had lost track of Matthew, you know the war, me being in Hong Kong, not returning to Ballarat. I am glad he helped you.”

“Matthew is a Sergeant with the Ballarat police. Did you know Doug Ashby is the Chief Superintendent and your father is the Police Surgeon? When I was in Ballarat, Matthew asked me several times to go to dinner with him, I always told him no. Just not ready, still not. Lucien, he even paid on my tab with Paul. I noticed the last time I paid some on it, the amount had decreased a lot and I asked about it. Paul just told me to leave it be. The entire neighborhood thought I would leave with Matthew. But I didn’t, still here. I was so flustered with his visit that your arrival, well, I really didn’t notice much. I saw the sign on the surgery door had changed, but there was so much written on it, I just ignored it. Figured a typical physician who could not write very well,” Jean continued, smiling at Lucien and then grinning. 

“So if I wrote too much on the note for the Surgery, are you going to tell me the same thing for my ‘Help Wanted’ notice?” Lucien asked her, still holding her hands. “Lucien, I have not had the time to look at the one you posted in the op shop. But I will. Li asked me to be certain I did. And you know I cannot leave the op shop for several weeks,” Jean quickly explained. 

“Ah Jean talking about Ballarat and my father, I imagine he knows I have been released from the POW camp since I put his name as one of my next of kin. I have received several of his letters, forwarded to me by the Army and I just mark them ‘Return to Sender’ and pop them back in the post. I refuse to talk to that man. I am only in Adelaide because of um – ah um so much I cannot tell you. But I am delighted you are here. Li seems to like ‘Mrs. B’ very much and of course I would like you to read our ‘Help Wanted’ notice and give me some hope that you might consider changing jobs. I have enjoyed you staying with us the last twenty four hours, yes even sparring with you, receiving those looks you have sent my way, the laughter, and just having another adult to talk with,” Lucien told her, smiling at Jean, clearing his throat, pushing his curly hair down.

Monday November 25 was a very important day in the life of the Li and Lucien Blake. It was the first day of school for Li. Jean thought she would get up early and help with breakfast for the three of them. However, Lucien was already up, in the kitchen fixing breakfast for everyone. She could smell the bacon frying and was about to the point of getting off of the couch when he was at her side. “Tea, my lady?” he jovially asked her. “Yes, always,” Jean told him smiling. “Breakfast is on the table, whenever. I am going to get Li up and head her to the kitchen. Wanted to take care of my girls this morning,” he said softly to Jean.

When Jean was dressed, ready to leave for the op shop, Lucien stopped cleaning up the kitchen table, walked to her, told Jean good bye, touched her hand. “Jean, if you do not feel well today, let me know right? Do not get over heated, please,” Lucien pleaded with her. “Yes Major Blake,” Jean said in a sassy tone but then smiled at him. “Of course I will let you know. Good bye Li. Have fun at school today.” “Yes Mrs. B, I will. Does my hair look alright?” Li said from the bedroom, still trying to get dressed. “Let me check. Yes it does Li. I think we did a marvelous job yesterday,” Jean hugged her and was on her way to work. She was at the op shop by 7 AM this Monday morning to get organized for another busy day. She would not return to the Blake Surgery until after 7 PM when she closed for the day.

Lucien and Li met Sue and her children at 7:30 AM. Sue had her camera with her and took several pictures of Li, Jane, and Michael, then of Lucien and Li. Lucien asked her about the camera. Sue gave him a funny look, and then explained that “First day of school, always take pictures. Lucien, please do not cry on me!” “Sue, why would I?” “Parents always do, Lucien, didn’t you know?”

Sue walked all of them to the neighborhood school. The children were excited, chattering away, telling Li how much fun it would be. As they reached the school, one of the science teachers, Mrs. O’Malley, was waiting for Li and told her how delighted she was to see her. As Li turned to wave good bye to her father, Lucien froze in his tracks, looked at his daughter, and a flood of tears came from nowhere it seemed. Li saw the difficulty he was having, hurriedly returned to hug him, while Sue explained that she would walk him home. “Father, I will be alright, I really will. See you when school is over,” Li stated, and dashed off. “Um Sue, well that was embarrassing, unexpected, and I do apologize. What do you think Li thought of my behavior?” Lucien asked. “Ask her tonight, Lucien.”

As Sue and Lucien walked towards the Surgery, Sue asked him, “Lucien, is this your _first_ ‘first day of school’ with Li?” “Um, well, yes I think it is. She never got to start school in Singapore. Do you think that might be behind the emotional distress I am in this morning?” ‘Could well be, Dr. Blake. I will let Simon know what happened. I know he will chat with you,” Sue told him as she gave his hand a squeeze. “Thank you.”

Lucien’s morning surgery hours were very busy, filled with his new patients, both English speakers as well as recent immigrants, who appreciated his facility with Cantonese and Mandarin. As he was closing his surgery for lunch, Simon walked towards him, carrying a package. “Lucien, here is lunch for you and Lady Jean. Walk to the op shop and ask her to eat with you, right?” “Yes, Simon, yes, thank you. I will do that very thing right now.” 

Carrying Simon’s package, Lucien walked into the op shop looking for Jean. He cleared his throat, pushed his hair down, and walked towards her and asked, “Jean, um I need to talk. Will you please share lunch with me? Let’s walk across to the park.” Jean quickly agreed, turning the op shop over to John for the next hour. 

They shared some of the meal from the Wong’s restaurant and then Lucien talked about his first day in his Surgery, how busy he was, so much paperwork to fill out, needed some help getting organized. More patients than he anticipated. But it was obvious to Jean this was not what he wanted to discuss. “Alright Lucien Blake, what do you really want to talk about? Are you going to evict me from your couch?” Jean asked him with a laugh, hoping he had not changed his mind. “Um no, no of course not Jean. Goodness gracious, I do not want you to leave our couch. No, that is not it at all. But um, Jean, as you well know, this was Li’s first day at school and I um ah yes well I embarrassed myself, I really did,” Lucien said as he looked away from Jean. She could see how teary eyed he was becoming. 

“So, your little girl was eager to go to school, excited to start another chapter in her Australian adventure. And you, her esteemed father, could not believe that she could be so happy while you were so sad, nearly crying. Right?” “Jean, um you are nearly correct. I was weeping! Tears running into my beard, I um well-“ Lucien stopped talking and started wiping the tears from his eyes, looking at the ground. “Lucien, I know you have only been with Li for six weeks or so. But I hope you do realize the strength that you have given her – to start school in a new country, in English, reading at three or four grade levels ahead. You wanted her to stand on her own, be confident, and that is exactly what the two of you have accomplished. You should be so proud of her.” “Jean I am proud. Beyond my wildest expectations. Of course.”

“And yes, you probably embarrassed her with your weeping. Talk to her this evening about what happened, tell Li why you were so overcome with emotion this morning. She will understand Lucien, she will,” Jean told him, holding his hand, giving him a hug. “Jean, do you really think she will?” “Of course, Dr. Blake. Li is a very smart young lady. You are a very good father to her. Now, wipe those tears away, hold your head up, and let’s eat some more of this lunch before it really gets cold.” “Yes, Jean. How can I thank you? I really needed this pep talk.” 

Jean looked at him, as a mischievous grin appeared on her face. “What Jean?” Lucien asked, with a perplexed look on his face, wondering what Jean was thinking. “No charge, first session.” “Of course, Dr. Beazley! Thank you ever so much.” Lucien began laughing, shaking his head, and without realizing what he was doing reached for Jean’s face to hold gently in his hands, then placed a kiss on her cheek. Jean just stared at him and quickly said, “What on earth are you doing Lucien Blake?” “Bloody Hell Jean! I truly don’t know. I don’t. I am so sorry. Sorry. My apologies, yes. Please accept my apology.” Jean looked at him, with her eyebrow raised, and after what seemed like ages to Lucien, she finally told him, “No apology required.” They were both exhibiting red faces of embarrassment, looking away from each other, shaking their heads, mumbling to themselves. After a few minutes, they both stood up and walked towards the op shop. Neither one said a word until Lucien asked, “Jean, dinner at Paul’s this evening? 7:15?” “Yes, of course. I do like your new hair cut, even if you did plaster it down!” Jean told him, reaching to hold his hand, smiling at him. “So do I. Until then, Mrs. B.”

Seeing no customers in the op shop, Jean began straightening the merchandise and the bulletin board. Jean looked at the ‘Help Wanted’ notice from Lucien. He had listed a variety of tasks that would be required, but it seemed like a hodgepodge of items from both the surgery and the living quarters. He seemed to be at a loss - how to list what he wanted, for instance he said not a housekeeper, but someone to help him. Do what? Jean started a list of what she could do for them and then what she wanted in return, and not just a paycheck. Then Jean wrote herself a note to talk to Lucien. I don’t think he is going to hire anyone in the next few days, at least that is what I think since I have not lost my sleeping arrangements.

After dinner, Lucien asked Li and Jean to sit down on the couch with him. “Li, I wanted to talk with you about this morning, yes about this morning. I was so overcome with emotion um about you leaving me. I well just ah found you a few weeks ago. I really lost control. I am so sorry that I embarrassed you.” “Father, you surprised me. You were like the first day we met in Shanghai. I remember you told me – tears of joy, just tears of joy. You have helped me so much since we found each other,” Li told him, holding his hands in hers. “And without momma and you, in the orphanage all by myself, I tried to be brave. But it was so hard. Now with you by my side, I think I was braver than you this morning!” Li stopped talking, leaned into Lucien’s chest. He held her tightly, kissed her head, “Li, yes, you are so brave. I am so proud of you my darling daughter.” 

“Father, I am ready to read to you and Jean and then go to sleep. I enjoyed my first day of school.” Li read more of Jules Verne, then handed Jean the book. Jean read a chapter and then Lucien began another chapter. Before he finished, Li was asleep. “Jean, let’s go to the kitchen and talk. Is that alright?” Lucien smiled at Jean, reached for her hand. “Um Jean, have you looked at our ad?” “Yes I have. Looked at it and wrote myself some notes so I could talk about it. You do realize that you have so much information on it, don’t you?” Jean smiled at him, but he could detect a sassy tone to her voice. As well as that eyebrow raising thing she does so well. Interesting. 

“I have started a list of what I would like to do and I want you and Li to do the same, and then the three of us need to find some time to talk later in the week,” Jean said. “Yes, excellent idea. I will tell Li to make a list and I will start one and then we compare and make our joint list. Come to some sort of agreement, right? And Jean, you tell me how much I should pay you and when. Jean, um I don’t know what I don’t know about all of this,” Lucien grinned, touched her hand. “That was very obvious to me – did you really look at the ‘Help Wanted’ notice you posted?” “I guess I did not.” 

“Lucien, there is one more thing to share with you this evening.” Jean pulled an unopened envelope out of her pocket, showed Lucien. It was addressed to her in care of Paul’s food mart and had a return address from Matthew. “Paul handed it to me this evening. I will open it and read his letter to you. Is that alright?” “Yes, please do.” Jean began:

_November 15, 1946_  
_Dear Jean,_  
_I delivered the note to your flat mates and they were delighted to hear from you and to get my report that you are alive and doing well. They suggested the following. A small Christmas gift exchange, inexpensive, yet practical gifts, probably handmade. I will be the courier once again._  
_Doug has approved me being away from December 23 to December 27. I have my bus ticket already and am looking forward to visiting with you again._  
_If you need anything, and I mean anything, let me know. I have one request – can we go to the beach one day while I am in Adelaide?_  
_See you soon,_  
_Your friend,_  
_Matthew_

“Jean it has been so long since I talked to Matthew, shared a bottle of Scotch with him. Should you tell him that we are here, you are staying with us, give him some warning or just spring it on him? He won’t tell anyone right? I do not want to deal with my father, I just don’t, don’t know if I will ever be ready,” Lucien told her, his voice getting angry and then quiet, his hands even had a tremor at times. “Well let’s just think about this. We don’t need a plan just yet. Christmas is about a month away. Can I decorate a little bit? Or do you not want to do any of that?” Jean asked him. “Jeannie, does that request mean you will be still be living here with us in a month? I certainly hope so,” Lucien told her, smiling at her. “So do I, Dr. Blake.” 

At first light, Jean heard Li screaming, not for her mother but for Lucien. Before she could get up and get to Li’s bedroom, she came running towards Jean, crying, mumbling that her Father was gone, she could not see him any longer. He was on the shoreline. The ship was moving steadily away, he becoming smaller and smaller until Li could not see him any longer. 

Jean held her tightly, trying to calm her down, talking quietly to Lucien’s little girl. He came towards the two of them and Jean noticed he only had on pajama bottoms. She rolled her eyes toward the end of the couch where she had placed his gold and black dressing gown that she was still ‘borrowing.’ He quickly put it on and then sat down next to Jean and Li. Li felt his presence and moved into his lap, hugging him tightly. She did not say a word, but her crying began to slow down. “Li, I am here. For you. I am here. Jean and I are here for you. Let us hold you. I hope you know I love you so much.” Li reached for Jean’s hand to hold, Lucien instinctively put an arm around Jean and the trio sat on the couch, holding each other.

Li’s crying ceased and she looked at Lucien and then Jean. She hesitantly said, ‘’I woke you both up.” Jean answered her, “Well Li, I think it is about time we all got up anyway. And you know what, I will make us some scones for breakfast. Would you like that?” “Um, Jean, well ah I don’t have anything to bake with, don’t know what to get from the ah you know –,” Lucien tried to explain, smiling at her like he got his hand caught in the biscuit tin. “But I do like scones and I know Li does as well, right?” 

“Yes I do. And um Jean on the ship, Father would fill a plate with them for breakfast and then have the waiter bring more to our table. But I never got more than two,” Li said, smiling at her father. “You didn’t need to tell tales on me Li. Now about this morning, yes, I have an idea – a trip to the bakery. It is just around the corner. I know they open about now. Would you like that Li?” Lucien told her, as he smiled at his young daughter. 

“And Lucien, whatever you purchase, I do not like coconut but I do like fruit or chocolate. I will get the kettle on, set our table. You lot get dressed and out the door pronto, please. And Lucien, bring my dressing gown back,” Jean told them, smiling at Li. “Yes, Mrs. B. We are on our way,” Li told her, as she was dashing to her room to put some clothing on. On the way back through the kitchen Li walked up to Jean and gave her hug, “Thank you Mrs. B – you helped me this morning – and you did not yell at me.” “On your way, both of you.”

As Jean set the table for breakfast, she noticed Lucien had the bare minimum of dishes, bowls, tea cups, silverware as well as just one skillet, one spatula. Before Li and Lucien returned, Jean had surveyed the kitchen and prepared a list of the basic items she wanted for the kitchen. Then she sat down, thought to herself, ‘Just what are you thinking Jean Beazley? Are you going to live here long term? Are you going to apply for the job Lucien posted? What if telling him how to set up his kitchen offends him? Am I out of line doing this? What on earth am I getting involved with here at the Blake residence?’ 

When Li and Lucien returned to the kitchen area, Jean noticed they were talking, smiling, laughing, acting as if this was a totally normal ‘Blake’ morning. Li ran up to Jean with one of the two packages and handed it to her. “Mrs. B, you won’t believe what Father bought. Scones and biscuits!” ‘Yes, let’s eat! That bakery smells so delightful, really hungry now,” Lucien told them. 

The trio finished their breakfast meal and Jean looked at Lucien. “Lucien, you know you have next to nothing to bake or cook with, the bare minimum to serve the three of us a meal. Would you like me to help you get this kitchen set up? I mean properly outfitted? I made a list of what I think would be a good start. Should I buy what we need?” Jean asked him. Lucien looked at her, grinning broadly, “Yes, Mrs. B, get what we need. How much money do you require?” 

“Does this mean you might stay with us Jean?” Li asked, reaching to hold not only Jean’s hand but her father’s. “Perhaps, perhaps if you two would wait for me. Will you?” “Yes, of course, and I will not tell anyone, no. You need to get all the money you earned, right?” Li said. “See I told you so Father.” “Yes you did, Li,” Lucien told her, grinning at his daughter and Jean. He handed Jean several fivers and said, “If you need more, let me know. Thank you Jean for all of the help you have given Li and me, and not only this morning.” He looked like he was going to say more to Jean, opened his mouth but closed it. She could see he was struggling with his thoughts, eyes moving from side to side, pushing his hair down, trying to smile at her, clearing his throat. “Yes, um thank you.” 

Li’s school days were so different than the orphanage that each evening she told Lucien and Jean stories of what she learned, what happened in the classroom, how she was treated, what they were reading. Lucien helped her with her spoken English, maths and science problems, and they read further into the Jules Verne book. Jean brought her additional paperback books that were delivered in the latest shipment to the op shop. “Jean, you are spoiling her. So many books.” “And why not? Reading is my window to the world and I want Li to have the same opportunity. Helps me through each day,” Jean explained to Lucien. 

One evening, after Jean had helped Li shampoo her hair and dry it, she asked about taking a bath. “Jean, you don’t ever need to ask,” Lucien told her. After Jean had been in the bathtub for ten minutes or so, Lucien heard her quietly sobbing. Seemed to him that this was a repeat of last Saturday evening. He knocked on the door, walked in and told her that the two of them were concerned, once again. “Jean, what is bothering you this evening?” Lucien asked while looking at the back of her head. 

Jean answered, “ No, Lucien, I am fine, I really am.” But her sniffling continued. Lucien gently asked, “Really? I beg to differ my good friend. Your neck and shoulders look so tense. They must be bothering you. Jean, this week has been so hard on each of us. Different reasons, but very stressful indeed. Do you want me to help you with your neck?” “No, well yes, I do, I think, maybe, perhaps. I don’t know. You are overwhelming me with um, just go away Lucien please,” Jean finally told him, as she rested her head on her knees, that she had pulled close to her chest. 

As Lucien sat on the edge of the bathtub, balanced himself as best he could, he continued talking with Jean. “I am not leaving you in this state. When is the last time you saw a physician? Be honest with me.” Not looking at him she told him, in a very soft voice, “Well um let me see I think it was when Jack was born and your father helped me. Yes that would be about right.” “Jean!” “Lucien, I have no money. Never had any. There I said it! Are you happy?” Jean spit out her reply in a voice that was so very different from earlier. Lucien looked at her, trying to figure out how to take the next step with Jean.

“Well, my dear Jean, as you know, I am just getting my Surgery started here in Adelaide. So, I think no charge, first illness. Walk with me to my spiffy new surgery. Get some clothing on and lets go, now,” he told her, trying not to sound like an Army Major. “Really? Lucien?” “Jean, you are too thin, possibly dehydrated, your neck is a mess, probably anemic, and I would guess melancholic. And add in this most difficult week we have all experienced, you do require my assistance. Let’s go downstairs and see if I am right. Jean, I know I am!” Lucien told her, smiling at her. Jean just glared back him.

“You know your father told me years ago that you thought you were the smartest person in the room. You know that?” Jean gave him her best sassy reply, even lifted her eyebrow towards him. Her tone of voice and her look did not slow Lucien down one bit. He knew he was on a ‘roll.’ Lucien looked at Jean, grinned at her and said, “Come on Jean Beazley, say it! Sometimes I am just a bloody smart arse, right?” _“Yes! You! Are!”_ she emphasized each word very distinctly. He simply grinned at her. 

While Jean was getting out of the bathtub, Lucien left the room and talked to Li. “Father, why is Jean crying? What is wrong?” “My Li, Jean well, let me think about how to explain this to you. Jean is very sad, she has had a hard time since her Christopher was killed in the war. And um her neck and shoulders are very sore, hurt her a great deal. She has very little money and has not talked to a physician in a long time. I want to try and help her. I think she will let me this evening,” Lucien told Li, smiling at her. 

“Father, I think I know what sad is. The older girls in the orphanage seemed to know – it was when we cried ourselves to sleep each night. But, since I have been with you, I am not as sad as before. You have helped me and so has Jean,” Li told him, as she gave her father a hug. “Li, I think you know what sad is, I really do. You are wise beyond your years. Now I am going to see how I can assist Jean. We will go downstairs to the surgery and will be back shortly. Could you read until we return? Then I want you to talk with Jean.” “Yes, yes of course Father, I will be in my room. You must help Jean. I know you can.” “I hope I can, my darling daughter. And I think you will help her too.” 

After Jean put Lucien’s dressing gown on and stepped into some sandals, he held her arm as they walked down the steps to the surgery. As they entered his office, he put his arm around her shoulders. Jean leaned into his chest and whispered, “Thank you, Lucien. I would like your help, but at no charge, please.” “Of course,” Lucien chuckled.


	6. Listening

Chapter 6 Listening

Lucien helped Jean onto the examination table, and began telling her what he was going to do. “Jean, let’s start with a physical exam and then I will draw bloods. As I told you I think you are anemic and you are underweight as well.” Jean volunteered information to Lucien, “I have not been eating much since I arrived in Adelaide. Even with Paul letting me run a tab, I just could not afford much food. And with the heat, so hot most of the time, just did not want to eat. Yes, I am probably the thinnest I have been in years. Um yes you should know that Simon gave me some medication about a month ago. Here is the bottle,” Jean explained as she placed the bottle in his hands.

“Yes, I am familiar with this. And what did he tell you?” “He told me that I would be highly sensitive to this heat, needed to eat more and drink tea and water all day long, try to stay hydrated.” “And Jean, you have discovered he was telling you the truth, haven’t you?” “I have, yes I have.” Lucien looked at her, then smiled, wrote down what she was taking and returned the bottle to her. “Stay on it, Jean Beazley, understood?” Jean looked at him, acknowledged his request. “What else to tell me? Remember I am your physician, at least this evening!” Lucien told her, trying to keep their conversation positive, letting her have adequate time to tell him what she thought was important. 

“Dr. Blake, I remember your father told me that you went to Scotland for medical training. Has Simon been mentoring you in the practice of Oriental Medicine? Do you use both in your practice?” Jean asked. “Jean, I do indeed use both, depends on the patient, my diagnosis, and how willing she is to an integrated, holistic approach to a treatment plan.” “Um, Lucien, I think, well I do trust you. Whatever you think will help me feel better, I will attempt to follow your instructions,” Jean said, looking at Lucien, trying to believe what she just said. “And Jean, it is alright, to be apprehensive about a combination of approaches. I will give you the pros and cons of each, and we will decide, together, alright?” Lucien told her, as he looked at her and then wrote more in his notes. 

“And Lucien, I refuse to watch you put a needle into my arm. Just too, um no not watch,” Jean told him, looking very intently at him. “And Jeannie, you don’t have to. When I am ready, I will tell you to close your eyes and to keep them shut until I have the sample I need. Even put a towel over your eyes if you want. Is that acceptable?” “Yes it is.” 

As Lucien continued his examination, Jean was more relaxed, felt like he was listening to her, and she thought he might be able to help her with the malaise that had descended on her with the news of Christopher’s death. It seemed to her she was shrouded in fog most days. “Jean, so many of us feel melancholic. The war has changed our lives so dramatically. You and I will talk each day and I want you to keep a journal for me. I will do my best to help you turn this around. But, you know these feelings have not just come on since you reached Adelaide, been going on several years, right?” Lucien explained. “Lucien, been longer than Christopher’s death, so much happened even before that. Maybe one day I will share more with you. But just being with you and Li has improved my outlook on life already. And I will write, don’t know why I did not think of that myself.” 

“Jeannie, time to close your eyes. Let me cover them as well.” Lucien was not teasing her, but seemed to appreciate how frightened she was. “Bloods will be back in a few days and we will discuss the results, figure out next steps,” Lucien explained, as he made certain her arm was bandaged from his needle stick. 

“Now, tell me about your neck, Jean.” “Been a problem since Christopher died. I think it is stress. Hurts most days. What are you going to do? Will you hurt me?” “Let’s find out.” After his examination, Jean wiped a few tears from her face and then realized he was pushing on her neck and shoulders in such a way that her neck seemed to be relaxing, not hurting as much. “Lucien, what on earth are you doing to me? I feel better already.” “Don’t act so surprised Jean Beazley. I really am an excellent physician and surgeon. I also want to start an IV for you before we go upstairs. Again you do not need to watch what I do. I can add some medication for your neck to it, let you sleep while it runs, hydrates you. You should feel much better in the morning. Li can talk with you until you fall asleep.” “No arguing from me Lucien. Sometimes my stubborn streak can really kick in. Tonight I learned that you can help me. Thank you.” “My pleasure.”

They returned to the living area and Lucien helped Jean get situated on the couch. Li walked towards the couch, smiled at Jean and asked if she could sit on the edge of the couch next to her. “Of course you can Li. Why not lie next to me?” “Li, you keep Jean occupied and I will get this IV set up for her. Should make her feel better by morning.” Li placed her head on Jean’s shoulder, reached for her hand to hold, and began talking to her. She had started one of Jean’s new paperback books and started to tell her about the plot, characters, and location. After Lucien completed the set up, he sat in a chair near the couch and watched the two of them talking, laughing. He knew he was smiling at his two girls, could not suppress it. He thought, I could sit here for hours, just staring at those two. After 30 minutes or so, he placed a sleeping Li in her bedroom, covered her with sheet. Returning to the couch, he checked Jean’s IV, covered her legs with a sheet, poured himself a drink and sat and looked at his friend sleeping soundly. 

As he slowly sipped his Scotch, Lucien thought about how much his world had changed in two months. I actually found Li, have her with me, made that very long voyage to Adelaide and she is attending school and I have my Surgery open. From first reports, she is reading several grade levels higher than expected, her maths skills are very strong and she loves to talk science with me. I want her to be an excellent student but not at the expense of being a child. I will not treat her like my father treated me. And, she has taken to Jean Beazley like a duck to water. I know Jean had the two boys and I hope she is enjoying interacting with my Li. She certainly helped Li and me the other morning. It is interesting that both of us are having a similar nightmares – she is on the ship leaving for Hong Kong and – Just so terrible for her to have to experience all of that. Losing her mother, being placed in an orphanage, not knowing how to contact me. But Major, give yourself credit for finding her, as quickly as you could. What if you had not found her for another decade? I bet she would not want to see you, talk to you, even know who you are. Lucien stood up, checked Jean’s pulse, made certain the IV was running as he wanted. He said to himself, ‘Need to set an alarm so I can dismantle the IV set up for Jean in a few hours. Try to get some shut eye. No nightmares this evening, right Major?’

Jean woke to sounds in the kitchen, smelled bacon frying, and watched Lucien bring her a cuppa. “Morning, Mrs. B,” he said with smile. Jean looked at him, “Um yes, time to get up already, Dr. Blake?” “Yes, sorry about that - it is nearly 6:30 Jean. I know you like to be at work by 7 AM so get a move on it.” Jean noticed the IV was nowhere in sight, sat up slowly, and realized Lucien was intently watching her. “What happened to Li?” Jean asked. “Mrs. B, I am here. I found myself in my bed, in my bedroom this morning. How did that happen?” “That was me. I did not want you rolling off of the couch during the night. Breakfast is ready you two,” Lucien told them, smiling at each of them. “Lucien, did you get any sleep last night?” Jean asked her ‘care giver.’ “Got some, probably not enough, but then I had two very important people to keep track of. Do you feel better Jean?” “Yes, I believe I do. Thank you.”

Lucien and Jean talked at lunch about what each one was feeling, going through. Jean told Lucien that she was very angry at times and melancholic, most of the times. “Lucien, my days have been so difficult since Christopher was killed. I am Mrs. Beazley - a poverty stricken widow with two boys. It has been a struggle to just get up each day, hide how I am feeling. Of course I am fine. What else can I say?” Jean told him, looking at the flowers in the distance, avoiding his gaze. “I finally have the chance to be independent and here I am, still struggling day to day.” 

“Alright Jean, my turn. In Hong Kong, I was drinking too much, would empty a bottle of top shelf Scotch every night, under the guise of sleeping without nightmares. Now that Li is with me, I am trying to stop the heavy intake of Scotch, but the nightmares are rearing their angry, ugly well, you know where this is going. That is why I sleep on the floor. Don’t need a cracked head from exploding out of bed, do I? I talk to Simon. He has been my ‘go to’ person since I moved to Hong Kong after the war. We need to find you someone to help you, listen to you, unpack what happened to you. This bloody war has a grip on both of us,” Lucien told her. 

“No, no Lucien, you can’t do that. I have no money to pay someone to listen to me blather on,” Jean explained. “Well, then talk to me, first illness, no charge remember? Jeannie, you don’t have to do all of this yourself. We both need to learn this and quickly before we crater. I have a daughter to raise and I know you can help me and Li, I do. And, Jean, I want you to learn to manage my surgery, help me with the accounts and all of that stuff that I just don’t want to do. I want to make your life easier, better, than it is now. I promise you Jean Beazley, we can make this work, the three of us,” Lucien told her, reaching for her hand to hold. 

One evening, as Jean was walking back to the Surgery after work, Li dashed down the sidewalk holding pictures, a fistful of them. “Mrs. B, look at these. My first day of school here in Adelaide. Aren’t they something else?” Li gleefully told Jean, smiling at her. Lucien was right behind her, grinning at Jean. “Jean, all but two of them are just priceless. Those two – well, Sue actually caught me with tears, lots of them. Don’t know how she did that. Let’s go get some dinner and look at them. Should we buy a photograph album to place them in? Sue also suggested we get a camera, take pictures of what we are doing together, keep a record. Did you do that with your boys?” 

“Lucien, Christopher and I did take pictures at first but yes when he um,” Jean stopped, looked away. Lucien put his arm around her shoulder and said, “I get it. We had professional photographs taken before the war, and I have discovered a few, stored away in a bank deposit box, but not many and they are so very difficult to look at. Perhaps, it is time to make new memories, just for Li. We will get a camera and build an album of the three of us. Yes, that is what we will do!” “But Lucien, should I be included?” Jean asked. “Of course you will Mrs. B. I am happy you are staying with us,” Li told her, reaching to hold her hand. 

“Jean, I would like to talk with you this evening. I have your lab results back, have had time to study them, plot out a treatment strategy,” Lucien told her as they walked back to the Surgery from eating at Paul’s restaurant. “Yes, I would like to hear what you think. Can we do it now?” Jean asked. “My thinking exactly. Sit down right here, in my office and let’s get this underway.” Lucien decided he wanted to face Jean, but not sit in his desk chair so he sat in one of the patient chairs in front of his desk and Jean in the other. He smiled at her, “Ready?” Jean nodded her head in the affirmative. 

“Anemic yes, as expected, need to increase iron uptake.” “Oh Lucien, I really don’t like liver, ugh, yuck. Isn’t there another way?” ‘Yes there is. I can remember being made to eat it at the boarding school in Melbourne and I hated it. So I talked with Simon and he is compounding you something to try. Let’s hope it does the trick. Additionally, I have this bottle of multivitamins for you to take, one each day. Please stay hydrated, glass of water several times a day. I have a variety of stress reducing exercises for you and your neck. We will start on them later this evening. Also, I have you on my list each week for at least two ‘talks’ to check your daily journal writing. Figure that could be at lunch in the park. Jean, so far so good? You look a bit overwhelmed.” 

“And um you are going to help me with all of this? You know I can’t pay you. Why Lucien?” “I want you to help Li and me, and quite frankly my dear, I will do what it takes to have you feeling better,” Lucien said, as he picked up her hand. “And Dr. Blake, what if you don’t ‘like’ that Jean Beazley when I feel better. What if I up and leave you then for another position?” Jean asked him, looking at their hands intertwined. “You won’t, because I know you like living with Li and me. Each of us is so much more because of the other two. We are!” Lucien explained, grinning at her, looking at their hands. 

“Jean, I want you to make me do something each evening.” “Me? How can I help you?” “ I would like for you to walk with me, of course after it cools down. I need to do that as much as you do. I am going to ask Li to find us some interesting locations to walk to and she will be our guide.”

“Finally, I want you to gain some weight. Three healthy meals each day, no skipping lunch, my dear. Oh yes, one more thing, I will draw bloods in a month and see how you are faring. Sound like a plan to you?” Lucien asked, as he smiled at Jean.

“Yes, I think I can do what you want. Lucien, you have spent so much time with me, at no charge, this is really not fair to you, is it?” Jean asked. “I need a surgery manager and I only want you and you must feel ‘fit as a fiddle,’ do you understand, Mrs. Beazley?” “Yes, I do. Thank you for caring about me. Been so long since anyone did,” Jean told him, looked at his hands holding hers, gently squeezed his hands, smiled at him. 

Later that evening, Jean was sitting on the couch, had her feet up on the foot stool, totally engrossed in a novel she had ‘borrowed’ from the op shop, when Lucien strolled into the living area. “Um Jean, you are still sleeping here with us.” “Yes, I know that Lucien. Sleep right here on this very couch,” Jean said, as she patted the couch. “Ah, I want you to know that is fine with me and of course with Li. In exchange, ah yes, I think we should barter once again, and here is what I propose. Would you make me some biscuits Jean? The homemade kind?” Lucien finally got to what he wanted to ask. Jean thought his facial expression reminded her of her boy Christopher Jr when he had that look, trying to sweet talk me, for what else but biscuits. “What was so hard about that Lucien Blake?” Jean asked him, with a devious grin on her face. “Please tell me that you had time to get everything we need,” Lucien told her, smiling. 

“And just what, pray tell Dr. Blake, do we need to accomplish this most difficult task?” Jean was about to break out in laughter. Li began giggling, looked at her Father and asked him, mimicking Jean, “Don’t you know what we need Father?” “This is simply not fair. You two ladies have very specialized knowledge that I do not. Just tell me yes that you can satisfy my biscuit cravings.” “Yes, Li and I made a trip to the market and found everything. But that was days ago! We kept wondering when you would ask for biscuits. We can’t read your mind, Lucien Blake!” Jean told him. 

Li and Jean went to the kitchen, and Li got out the baking sheet, batter bowl, spoons, measuring cups while Jean got the dry ingredients from the cupboard and turned on the oven. Taking her cues from Jean, Li walked to her father and placed the baking sheet on his lap, and softly said, “This is what we bake the biscuits on, Father.” As Lucien began to grimace at the two, wag a finger at the two of them, both Li and Jean broke down in laughter, in fact Jean was laughing so hard she began to cry. “Alright, enough of this craziness you two. Show me how this is done,” Lucien ordered them. “Yes, Sir, Major Blake,” Jean tried to say through her laugher.

An hour later, the kitchen smelled heavenly and the trio were sitting around the kitchen table, drinking tea, and sampling the warm biscuits that Jean and Li had baked. “Father, just how many have you eaten?” “Not nearly enough, still working on it. Jean and Li, these are just delicious, thank you.” Jean did a quick count of how many biscuits remained and quickly picked up the plate they were on. “That’s it, Dr. Blake. You will be on a sugar high for hours. No more until tomorrow and that is an order!” Jean told him. “But Jean,” Lucien began to plead his case. “Absolutely not!” “I do have one more thing to say to both of you. I have not had such a relaxed and fun Saturday evening in I cannot remember how long. Thank you both,” Lucien told them. He walked to Li, hugged her, then smiled at Jean. 

The next day was the second Sunday in December, and Lucien and Jean were in the surgery working on his accounting, patient files, getting him organized, seeing what medical supplies needed ordering. Li was playing with Jane and Michael outside. At times, Jean was getting somewhat perturbed at Lucien, patient payments were mixed in with supply bills mixed in with utility bills. Bank deposits had not been made. But she knew she could get him organized, after all the Blake Surgery was a great deal like the op shop when she arrived. And it did not take her long to have that business running smoothly. They had spent about two hours on the books and were just winding up their work when she noticed that three days a week patient ‘PW’ had an appointment, always the last one of the day, and each time there was no charge. “So Dr. Blake, tell me about this patient,” as Jean pointed to the appointment book. “You know Lucien, you can’t give away free medical care, three times a week, right?” Jean queried him. “Yes, Jean that is true. But I do offer my professional services to you, at lunch, when we talk, several days a week as I recall. Still on ‘First Illness No Charge’ basis, right?” “Yes, you do. But I do not see my ‘JB’ in your appointment book, do I?” 

“No, you do not.” Lucien looked intently at Jean, opened his mouth to say something and Li came dashing into the office. “Are we ready to share our lists yet?” “Yes we are my daughter. Let’s go upstairs, open the biscuit tin, pop on the kettle and start our negotiations with Jean,” Lucien said, grinning at Li, and noticing that Jean had an eyebrow raised at him, mouthed silently to him, ‘We will talk later.’ 

“Lucien, as you know, I have read your position description and I have questions. So exactly what would I be doing?” “Well Jean, you know I need help,” Lucien stumbled as he tried to verbalize his thoughts. He began to wave his hand about, pointing at the kitchen area, the bedrooms, towards the Surgery downstairs. “Alright, let me start again. What could Li and I do to help you? Jean, what would you want to do for the two of us? Yes that is a better way to start our negotiations.” Li immediately entered the conversation. “Wait, wait, let me get some paper and a pencil. I will write down our ‘Master’ list.”

Jean began, “I think we start with Li. What do you want from me and what can you do for me?” she asked. “Mrs. B, I will keep my bedroom straight, and hang my towel on the rack in the bathroom. And I want you to help me with my hair like you have been doing,” Li told her. “Yes, I agree. Put those on the master list. Now Lucien, what about you?” 

“I want you to help me in the surgery, at a minimum like you did this afternoon. I will try to remember to put my towel on the rack in the bathroom and hang up my clothing in the bedroom,” Lucien told her. “And I promise I will keep all of my receipts organized, much better than you found them today.” “Agreed. Li add those to the list.”

“What about you Jean?” “I will work in the Surgery like today, but I want to become more than an ‘accounts manager.’ And Lucien, I need a reading list from you, need to learn much more than I know now about running your Surgery. What could I do for you two up here? I can keep the kitchen and living area straightened up but you must get me a Hoover. Lucien, you have heard of a Hoover?” “Yes, I think so, perhaps, well of course I have,” he said as he looked at Li for help. She just smiled back at him. Jean gave him some more hints, “It would help keep the dust picked up, much better than your broom.” Once Jean mentioned dust and broom, Lucien grinned. “Yes, I know exactly what a Hoover is and where we can purchase one, Mrs. B, even get some extra bags.” “And I can’t keep my bedroom straight because I don’t have one do I Dr. Blake?” Jean told him.

“A bedroom you say? So you want a place to sleep? I thought you could sleep on our couch. Li, what do you think Jean means?” Lucien asked, grinning at Jean and then Li. “Do you want to show her Li?” “Yes, I do. Come with me Mrs. B.” Li took Jean’s hand and walked her towards the extra bedroom, the one that Li told her was filled with boxes and steamer trunks. Lucien quietly stood up and trailed behind the two. Li opened the bedroom door and led Jean into the room. It was totally empty. “You two, um when? Goodness gracious me. Ah” Jean was speechless, looking at Li, reaching to hug her and Lucien hugged the two of them. “This was yesterday’s big project. We kept it a secret from you. While you were at work at the op shop, Li, Jane, Paul and I were busy – for you, my Lady,” Lucien explained, as he bowed slightly. 

Jean was looking at the floor, then wiped some tears from her eyes, raised her head and smiled at Li and Lucien. “Jean, you have decisions to make,” he told her. Li handed Jean a dozen paint color cards, ranging from blue to green to yellow to pink to ivory. “This is so um unexpected um. Well, you two, we must paint your bedrooms as well,” Jean said, wiping more tears. “Li, tears of joy, not sadness. I am fine.” 

“Paul says his mates who painted the downstairs surgery will paint our upstairs as well. We need to select the color scheme we want. So ‘we’ yes ‘we’ must select the colors today and Jean, you and I should go to the paint store tomorrow and purchase it. I told the painters to come on Wednesday at 8 AM to get started. Is that a satisfactory plan, Mrs. B?” Lucien explained. He seemed so proud of himself, even had a smirk on his face. “Yes, that sounds perfect. And, Lucien, ‘we’ must select some furniture for that room as well, so I have a proper bed to sleep in, store my books and clothing, and yes a reading lamp please,” Jean told him. “Of course, Mrs. B, we can do that next week as well. I want everything ready when you ‘officially’ start your employment with the Blakes.”

Then Lucien broke into a huge grin, reached for Jean’s hands, picked her up, twirled her around, laughing, smiling. “Lucien Blake, you put me down this very instant! What will Li think of the two of us? Acting like this?” Jean asked, getting very embarrassed. “Father and Jean, I know I live ah so differently from before you found me Father. Since you asked Jean to stay with us, because of the heat, you both are so --. Wait let me start again. This is not coming out right. You are my Father,” Li said as she held Lucien’s hand. Reaching for Jean’s hand, Li said, “Jean, I know you are not my Mother, but you know how to be a Mother, to me, for me. Together, you two are the most interesting ah what do I call you? call us? You can both be so serious and then so funny. Since you have been with us, Jean, we all laugh, tease each other. I like you both. I know I am very lucky.”

“But you both know that our ‘lists’ are not complete. I have many more items to talk about,” Li told them, being the most ‘adult’ of the three. “Yes, Li you are right. We will talk more about our lists next week. Let’s figure out the paint choices this evening so Jean and I can visit the store tomorrow,” Lucien told her as he gave his daughter a big hug, continued to hold Jean’s hand, grinning at her. 

“I have one thing to say to you two esteemed Blake family members, soon to be my employers. You both have an interesting way of getting to what you want to say. I am thinking about Lucien wanting biscuits the other night and now this afternoon, Li trying to figure out what to call the three of us. I suggest that you both must have a brain that has similar wiring. Could you be related?” Jean told them, smiling at the father and daughter. “I think you may be onto something, Mrs. B,” Lucien told her, pushing his hair down, grinning at her and then at Li.


	7. Planning

Ch. 7 Planning

Before they read the Jules Verne chapters that evening, the trio sat down at the kitchen table and spread the paint cards out and began to discuss the color choices for their bedrooms. Li looked at them and decided very quickly on the light green and Jean chose light pink. “Lucien, what color for your bedroom?” Jean asked him. He kept looking at the cards, rubbing his beard, and finally said, “You know, I really don’t care. Pick a color for me Li.” Li smiled at Jean and then suggested, “Father, what about two walls of light green and the other two walls of light pink?” He raised his head up, his mouth dropped open, and then said, “No, wait, I don’t think so Li. You are teasing me, right? I think Mrs. B is having an influence on you that I did not anticipate. So, you need my decision and it will be ivory white, yes, this one right here,” Lucien said, as he dropped his finger on the paint card.

“Li write everything down and Jean and I will take a walk at lunch and make our purchase. Since I have never done this before, what else do I need to ask the painters Jean?” Lucien said, smiling at his girls. “Ask Paul in the morning what the painters require. He will tell you since he had them complete the work downstairs before you and Li arrived,” Jean told him. “Um yes Jean, thank you. That is a good idea. I will.”

Once Li was asleep, Lucien guided Jean to the kitchen table. “Please sit with me. Jean I really appreciate the time we spend each evening talking, reviewing the day, unwinding. I want to talk with you about your job description, just between the two of us. As you know, I have so many questions about being a parent, um I told you how hard this is for me. And you are helping me, you always have good suggestions, ideas along with a good dose of teasing me. Jean, I want your input every day on whether I am doing a decent job. Add that to your list just for me. This is my question for today - how important is it for Li to learn domestic skills, like baking, cleaning, selecting paint, um you know stuff like that? What do you think?” 

“Lucien, in my way of thinking, Li is going to attend Uni, have a career of her choosing. I want for her what I never had the opportunity to do. But, she should know the basics of those ‘domestic’ skills you mentioned. I would add in sewing, preparing a meal, you know things for living on her own, whether it is at Uni or later. I will help her with those. You must steer her towards Uni and then what do you call it yes Grad School,” Jean explained. Lucien was pleased that Jean had charted a course for his young daughter. They were on the same page exactly.

“Yes Jean, Grad School or Medical School or whatever she wants to do. Perhaps even find that one very special person. Thank you,” Lucien told her, grinned at Jean, picked up one of her hands, gently kissed it. “And do you realize that she is learning how to tease me, taking her cues from you, my dear.” “I hope you like to be teased, because I have no intention of stopping, Dr. Blake.” “One more thing Jean. Are you feeling better?” “Beginning to, yes I think so. Not so anxious.” “Good, good news indeed.”

Lunch for Lucien and Jean on Monday included purchasing the paint for the bedrooms. Paul’s mates would pick it up for them, get any supplies they did not have, and be ready to paint on Wednesday morning. As they walked back to the op shop, they discovered a soup and sandwich place, ordered lunch and took a detour to the park. “Lucien, um can I ask you something? What do we tell Li about the three of us? I think she wants an answer to this: ‘Are we a family?’ I am certain her friends at school are asking her. I don’t want her to um well I don’t know where this is going. Help me please,” Jean told him. 

“Jean, I did not think about any of this when I made you stay with us. The heat was terrible in your little room above the op shop. And when the heat did not break, I made you continue sleeping on our couch. Being a good patient, you followed your doctor’s orders, didn’t you? Now it has moved to you working for me and Li. But it is so much more than that, isn’t it? Jean, I like living with you, I really do. You are helping me be the best I can be each day. Li is happy, more relaxed around me, she enjoys doing things with you. The other night when the two of you were asleep on the couch, I sat and watched you. Just thinking that we are making Li’s life right now so much better for her. And when I was her age, my dear mother was dead, my father banished me to Melbourne, and I was so angry, hurt, lost,” Lucien stopped, looked at Jean, who reached to his face and wiped some tears away. He held her face near his and rested his forehead on hers. Jean felt him take a deep breath, let it out. He pulled his face away from hers, smiled at Jean, and said, “I hope you like living with me, Jean Beazley.” “You are a challenge Dr. Blake but I think I am up to it,” Jean told him, feeling her face get very warm. 

After Li, Lucien and Jean had dinner on Monday evening, took their walk around the neighborhood, and Li was in bed, Lucien asked Jean to talk with him. Their evening discussions were becoming an every night occurrence and helped both of them unwind. “Jean, Paul gave me these two envelopes for you late this afternoon. I told him I would make certain you received them.” One was from Christopher Jr that was forwarded from the Royal Cross Hotel in Ballarat. But the second envelope had “Return to Sender” in Jack’s handwriting. Jean looked at both of them, then decided to open them when Lucien was not watching her. 

“Wait, wait, did you say Paul gave you these, this afternoon before you closed the Surgery?” “Yes he did, Jean. Why is that so important?” Lucien asked her. “So he was here. I think the ‘PW’ appointment at the end of the day is Paul isn’t it?” “Jean, yes you are right. He is.” “With three visits a week, is he ill?” “No he is not.” “And Lucien, you told me your ‘go-to’ person to talk with is Simon, not Paul.” “So are you ill? Tell me what is going on Lucien, please,” Jean asked him, getting somewhat agitated, concerned. 

“Paul comes three days a week to help me with my back.” “And what is wrong with it? Lucien, stop, wait, don’t answer that question. I should not be asking you this. It is your business, not mine. My apologies, yes,” Jean explained. “But Jean, I um, I would like to tell you, but not show you. Is that alright?” Jean looked at him, took his hand and said, “Yes. But only if you want to.” ”You know that I was a POW, for over three years, and I protected my men, I was their major, I was their leader. And that meant I was ah beaten, oh so many times. My men, my young lieutenants, helped me as much as they could. Paul puts a lotion, that Simon compounded for me, on my back, helps with the dryness. Keeps the scar tissue soft, not itching so much, getting too dry. I don’t want Li to see my back so we do it in the surgery,” Lucien explained.

“Jean, let me assure you that putting lotion on my back is NOT a part of your job description. Does that satisfy your curiosity?” Lucien asked. “I should not have gotten so noisy about Paul. And of course, I understand now. You said you were friends with the Wong family in Hong Kong and I realize now it goes much deeper. Oh Lucien, sometimes I step into the middle of something I should avoid. Just tell me if I do that again, alright?” Jean said, as she looked away. 

“Can I wade in then? Will you tell me about your malaise prior to Christopher’s death? Will you share Jean?” Lucien asked, gently smiling at her. “Dr. Blake, I will um but not tonight. I need to think about these letters. Rain check please?” Jean asked, clutching the envelopes to her chest. “Do you know what I have figured out about you Mrs. Beazley?” “What?” “I think when you use my very formal title of ‘Dr. Blake,’ that you are not going to tell me everything, still thinking about how to be ‘fine’ when you are not. You do not have to answer me now. I am learning more about you each day, living in the same space, yes I am. Please keep talking to me. Let me try to help. When you are ready. Yes?” Lucien explained, smiling at her. Jean stared at him, swallowed slowly, and said, “Soon.”

Tuesday evening, Lucien, Li and Jean emptied Li’s bedroom of furniture, clothing, her mattress and placed everything in the living quarters, near the couch. Jean and Li cleaned up the room in preparation for the work tomorrow. “Do you think I need to sleep on the floor any longer? Can we put my bed frame together now?” “Li, the last nightmare that I recall was the morning you ran to me for help. I don’t think there has been anything since then. Or maybe I am sleeping through them,” Jean told her, giving Li a hug. “I agree with Jean. Now, I know that I am not ready to do that just yet. Maybe after Christmas. But Li, you will be on the floor a couple more nights until we can move everything back in your room, including the new bed frame, alright?” Lucien told Li. “Yes, that sounds good. Thank you both.”

The painting on Wednesday went without a hitch. When Jean returned to the Surgery at lunch to check on the progress, her bedroom was complete and they were going to start on Li’s in the afternoon. Jean told them they would have Lucien’s empty for painting for Thursday morning. “Jean, like your paint color choice?” Lucien asked. “Of course I do. And my furniture will be delivered Friday during my lunch hour so I will have my first evening off of your couch then. Lucien, this is um well, very exciting. My own room.” “Yes, A Room of One’s Own. Have you read Virginia Woolf’s essay, published in the late 1920’s if I remember correctly? The library probably has a copy. Doubt it if cycles into the op shop.” “I need to find a copy, don’t I?” Jean told him. 

“Lucien, I wrote Matthew a short note during my break this morning and will post it tomorrow. But I think you should read it first. After all, it does mention that you are living in Adelaide. So um let me read it to you. If you disagree with anything I have written, you must tell me, right?” Jean explained. “Yes, I will tell you. So let’s hear what you have drafted.”

_Thursday, December 12, 1946_  
_Dear Matthew,_  
_I received the note about your Christmas visit and am so glad you are coming and bringing me presents. I am busy working on mine to send back with you to Ballarat._  
_Paul, Sue, Simon and the kids send their best regards. Jane and Michael can’t wait to take you to the beach. They have picked out where we are going and I am going to have a swim suit by then._  
_My job at the op shop is very busy now with so many people buying presents. And your constables are checking on me every day._  
_One new neighborhood item to tell you about. Shortly after you left in early November, a physician and his young daughter arrived from Hong Kong. Yes, he knew the Wong’s from Hong Kong and that is why he relocated here. His office is near the restaurant. I think you will like him. He and his daughter eat most evenings at Paul’s place, like I do. Sometimes I share a table with them._  
_I wanted to thank you for the money you paid on my tab and I have continued to whittle it down. When I get on my feet, I will pay you back as well._  
_Looking forward to seeing you on December 23rd. The op shop will be open until 7 PM that day. Come by when you arrive._  
_Tell everyone hello, that I miss them, I am fine._  
_Your friend,_  
_Jean_

“Well Lucien, is that alright? I did not give too much away?” Jean asked. “Jean it is fine. I would like to add a PS in my own script. Will you let me?” Lucien asked. “Do you think he will recognize your handwriting? Would he tell anyone?” Jean voiced her concern. “I don’t think so, just want to get him thinking about who you are talking about,” Lucien said as he picked up a pen to complete the letter. He added:

_‘P.S. Lawson, there will be a bottle of top shelf Scotch waiting for you.’_

“Now seal that envelope and I will post it in the morning for us. Jean it has been so long since I have talked with him. I know he is coming to see you but I want you to know, Jean Beazley, that I am delighted you are living with Li and me, that we are getting along, you are going to work for us. This is the best gift ever. Thank you,” Lucien told her, reaching for her hand, wiping some tears. “So you like me staying with you? I do enjoy living with you as well. Very unexpected fork in the road for me. You have such a delightful daughter Lucien. I am enjoying getting to know Li,” Jean explained, smiling at Lucien, as she gently kissed his hand. 

On Friday, after her bedroom furniture was delivered, Jean sat on the edge of the bed and looked around at the room. She could not contain a look of pure delight. This was her very own bedroom, planned by her, for her. Everything was new, even down to the sheets, pillows, duvet. And Jean thought nothing is borrowed, no early attic style, just brand spanking new. She smiled as she looked around her room. Lucien was watching her from afar, grinning to himself, thinking that Jean has had to struggle so long, so hard, something as simple as a fresh coat of paint, some new furnishings, and she will undoubtedly brighten her outlook for days. And it is certainly about time. She deserves this and so much more. 

When Li walked into her freshly painted room after school on Friday, she looked around and dashed out to find her father. He was not with a patient, just sitting at his desk, working on records. “Did you see my room? Did you?” “What Li?” “Come with me now! I have a desk and a chair and a bookcase and a desk lamp! I thought my bed off of the floor was incredible and now this. Father!” When they reached her room, Li was dancing around him, holding his hands. “Li, do you like it?” “Of course, I do! It is just beautiful. Thank you so much Father,” Li told him as she hugged him, smiled at him. Lucien sat down on her bed and the two talked about what books she had for the new bookcase, what supplies she needed for the desk, and then she noticed the new duvet, throw pillows on the bed. “Father, look!” Li said, as she hugged one of the pillows, ran her hand over the duvet. “Thank you so much.” “You are welcome.”

For their latest walk, Li had mapped out a journey that took them to several churches. Li had notes that she used to tell about each place of worship. “Li, I did not realize how many churches were in Adelaide. We covered three this evening. How many more are there?” Lucien asked. “A whole lot more Father.” Jean looked at Li’s notes and asked, “Li and Lucien, I think we should go ahead and purchase our camera that we were talking about. And Li, you must begin making a photo essay of all the churches, parks, interesting buildings that we discover on our walks. This would give you a great deal of practice.” “And Jean let me continue with your very good idea. We will take an extra room in the surgery, make it a dark room, and the three of us will learn how to develop these black and white images, print them,” Lucien explained. “Could we Father?” ”Yes we can indeed. Let’s head back to the surgery. It is fast approaching your bedtime, Li Blake.” 

Once Li was in bed, Jean walked to him and asked, “Lucien, would you help me with my neck this evening? Had a stressful day at work, and despite our very relaxing walk, it is really tightening up. And besides my neck, I have a question for you,” Jean asked him. “Come here, sit down, let me figure out how much work you have assigned me, Jeannie. So, what is your question?” Lucien asked, as he began massaging her neck. “You are spending so much money on Li and me and the Surgery. I don’t want you to um- “ Jean stopped, looked at him and quickly added, “I walked into an area I should have stayed away from, right?” 

“Jean, I have the funds to make our lives good, with more than just the minimum of creature comforts. Let me do this for you and Li. I want to.” “But why me? I can understand Li, but me? I am someone you knew in Ballarat years ago, convinced me to stay here one evening, and now I will be working for you and Li. That makes no sense. I am just the housekeeper-to-be. Our social classes are so different. Surely you must recognize that,” “Jean, let’s just enjoy being together, helping Li grow up,” Lucien told her.

“So, Jean, let me tell you a bit about my financial situation. I reached the rank of Major a year before the invasion of Singapore, received POW pay for being held some 1300 days, and have received hazardous duty pay since the war for several clandestine operations where my life was in danger. Sold my surgery in Hong Kong. I can afford to provide for you and Li with whatever we three want. I can even offer you, my dear, medical care on a ‘first illness no charge’ basis. I do not think you knew any of this when you agreed to sleep with me, whoops poor word choice, to sleep on my new couch, did you?” Lucien told her, still working with her neck. 

Lucien felt Jean’s tears flowing onto his hands and she was wiping them away as quickly as she could. Jean reached for his hands to hold, then kissed them both. “Lucien, of course I had no idea. Even when I was arguing with you that first night, sobbing in your bathtub, I felt like perhaps I had found someone that could help me crawl out of the awful hole, both financially and medically, that I created for myself.” Jean let out a huge breath of air, simply bent her head down, and let him continue to work on her neck. “Jeannie, your neck is still so tight, I am going to start again. You are just going to have to get used to the fact I really like you living with Li and me. Maybe in a few months –” Lucien stopped talking, simply continued treating her neck. 

On one of their evening walks around Adelaide, Li brought her master list for the three to discuss. “Jean, Father, lets add to our list. I would like to have Jean help me with my clothing, help me select more play clothes, a swim suit.” “Of course I can do that for you Li. I want to buy a sewing machine before Christmas and we can design what you want. Even make your Father some ‘play’ clothing. I want to make new clothes for me to wear when I start working in the Surgery,” Jean detailed her plans. “Jean, play clothing for me? What are you thinking?” Lucien asked with a look of bewilderment on his face. “For the beach. For lounging around at night or in the morning at home,” Jean told him. “Of course. Yes, I would like that.”

Lucien looked at her, smiled and thought she has a plan, working for us is going to have so many benefits. “Jean, I like those ideas. Thank you for offering to help me with Li’s clothing. That has been a mystery since I purchased her some new clothing in Shanghai. And I will try my best not to get my white shirts dirty and stained, not tear my suit pants, you know those kind of things. And perhaps we need a washing machine. I think Paul told me the previous occupants had one near the back door. I will ask him,” Lucien told them. Li noted the key points they had all added to the master list, grinned at them, and said, “We have more to talk about.” Lucien looked at her and said, “You are quite the task master Li. Where did you learn that from?” Li quickly replied, “You! How did I learn English so quickly? You worked so hard with me, every day.” 

“Alright, you lot, my turn again. I still need to work on the kitchen supplies, baking pans, more plates, tea cups, saucers, serving plates, silverware. I would like to fix us a nice Christmas meal, need to plan a menu, get everything, put my order in for a leg of lamb at the meat market. Any one disagree on those items?” Jean sketched out her ideas, looked at the two of them. “I will place an order tomorrow for pick up on December 23.”

“Lamb you say? Lamb roast with three veg and a chocolate ganache cake? Jean, I would love it. You can do that?” Lucien smiled at her. “I can smell it now. I um ah that is my favorite meal ever, how did you know?” “I didn’t know you liked it. I fixed it once a year for my flat mates. Took all of us saving money for months to afford the lamb but it was so good. Can I move forward with my kitchen plans?” Jean asked. “Yes of course. Li, write it down.” “Jean, will I like this lamb?” Li asked. “I hope you do. I make a nice sauce for it, and it is quite tasty. But if you don’t, I will have something else for you to eat. Is that a deal?” Jean told her. “Yes, thank you.” “Li, I doubt that Jean’s lamb dinner is like what we had on our voyage. We were served it twice and neither time was as tasty as I remember, let me tell you.” 

“Alright, another room we need to talk about. The bath. I want to rotate who is in charge of cleaning it up each day. So no towels on the floor, no water to slip and fall, everything put away each time you clean up. Agreed?” Jean outlined her plan to keep the work to a minimum for each of them. “Yes, Mrs. B,” Li answered. “Ah and since I am outnumbered two to one in this household, I will try my best to return the seat to the proper female position,” Lucien stated, grinning at his girls. “Thank you Dr. Blake,” Jean told him, shaking her head back and forth. 

“I want to put fresh flowers around our living area, buy some potted plants. I think they make a room look lived in, give it some color, make it feel comfortable. And the other night on our walk I saw a community garden. I will see how we can become a part of it. I can grow us some veg for the table,” Jean explained. “No arguments from me Jean. I think it is a marvelous idea. Li would you like to help?” “I think so. Jean, will you show me this garden the next time we walk by it? I don’t remember if we had a garden at the orphanage. Father, did they have one?” Li asked. “Li, I don’t know. But Jean will teach you how to plant and grow food for our table.” 

“Jean and Father, will you both help with my homework, reading, speaking in public? Jean, at school I feel so far behind in some things, ahead in others. What do you think I should know?” Li said as she tried to explain some of her uneasiness. “Li, of course I will help you with your homework. We will talk, just us girls, about anything you want to,” Jean told her. 

“Li, I will help with your homework, so you have all the opportunities that are available for your education. And I would like to teach you to draw, sketch, paint in watercolors and oils. My mother taught me and this is one way you can learn about her. She was an excellent artist,” Lucien told his daughter, reaching towards her to hug her, as he wiped some tears. “Where would you teach me?” “There are a couple of small rooms in the surgery. One will be a dark room for our film developing. The other one will be our painting studio. I am going to get us the supplies we need in the next few days. We will get started over your Christmas break,” Lucien explained. “Father, this is just so incredible. Thank you.”

“Alright, my turn. Li add this to your list. If either of your two lovely ladies do not feel well, I will take care of you. You are living in my surgery, under my roof, and your well-being is my responsibility,” Lucien explained. “Like you are doing for Jean now, isn’t that right Father?” Li asked. “Yes it is.” “And what if you do not feel well Lucien, do we take care of you?” Jean smiled at him, as he thought about an answer. “Well, yes, I hope you two would. But let me tell you now, I am just an awful patient, really moan and groan a lot,” Lucien told them, beginning to grin at Li. “Father, when were you sick?” “Li, it has been a while. Can I will tell you later, my darling daughter?” Li looked at Jean, and then at her Father, and said, “Yes, yes, that is alright. Is this like you told me on the voyage from Hong Kong? You were not ready?” “Um, yes, not ready to tell you.”

Jean had been debating with herself all day about talking to Lucien this evening, telling him about her malaise. There were days that it descended on her and other days she felt better. She kept trying to be brave and tell him. And tonight, Jean thought, yes, do it. Every day you postpone this discussion, the harder it will be. So Jean looked at Lucien and with no warning, blurted out, “Dr. Blake, I am ready to talk about Christopher and um don’t look at me. Just listen alright, please?” Jean stumbled right out of box. Lucien knew if he did not tread carefully she would shut down before she even got started. Obviously this was going to be quite difficult for Jean. “I will not look at you, turn yourself around and I will look at your back. Will that work?” Lucien asked her, speaking quietly. “Yes, I think that is what I want. Um yes, that will work.” 

Once they were rearranged, Jean began. “I know you will think less of me, maybe not even want me living here, but I think, I know I need to finally get this off my chest. I think it is why I have felt so down, suffered such melancholy for so long. Christopher and I were pregnant when we wed. Lucien I did not even have a wedding dress, all of those pretty under garments that I imagined I would wear on my wedding day. We got married in a hurry, our parents disowned us, left us to struggle on our own.”

Jean continued, “Then about four months in to the pregnancy, I lost the baby, a little girl, that is what your father told us. Here I was married, not even 20 years old, and we were struggling with hand to mouth existence. We had our two boys, and they were both so young when Christopher left for service, and we never saw him again. Worked so hard at such low paying jobs to raise them and now they are gone. Christopher Jr is in the military and his latest letter indicated he was doing alright. Jack is in detention for several more years and he won’t even talk with me.”

“Dr. Blake, I really did not have an opportunity for an education and at times my entire world even now seems like it is going to implode, bury me. So what are you doing living with me? I am lower class and you are upper class. I am dirt poor and you have money to do oh so many things. Am I just taking advantage of you?” Jean stopped talking, did not turn around to look at Lucien, then stood up and started to walk away from him. 

“And where do you think you are going, Jean? Sit yourself right back down here and let me have some time to unpack this not only for you but for us. No arguing, alright?” Lucien told her, in a thoughtful tone, and reached for her hand. “Sit down please.”


	8. Feeling Better

Ch 8 Feeling Better

“And where do you think you are going, Jean? Sit yourself right back down here and let me have some time to unpack this not only for you but for us. No arguing, alright?” Lucien told her, in a thoughtful tone, and reached for her hand. “Sit down please.”

Jean continued standing but did not move. She ignored the offer of his hand. Lucien could see her hands opening and closing, heard her mumbling something. But he did not want to push her. She needed to sit down of her own accord, did not matter if she looked at him or took his hand, but at the end of their conversation, he hoped she would be able to look him in the eyes, be more at peace with herself than now. To be carrying this load around for oh so many years, it is a wonder that she had not um well yes. But she has made it to this point in her life, put herself under my care and I will do my best to help her. He watched Jean sit down, did not say a word at first, and then she let out a huge breath, shuttering a bit, but no tears, absolutely none. 

“Can I talk with you now, Jean?” Lucien asked her, quietly, continuing to look at her back. “Yes, you can Lucien. I don’t have a clue how you are going to help me or why you would let me stay here with you and Li. But please let me stay until morning and then I will pack and leave,” Jean blurted out her thoughts. “Jean, I am not asking you to leave. I would never do that. Do you realize, do you realize, that you are so much more than this story suggests? Yes, you and Christopher were typical teenagers, in love, wanting to be together, you were not the first and will not be the last to do what you two did. Your parents, my goodness, they showed not one iota of understanding, and you and Christopher survived somehow. Then that damn war took him, leaving you on your own with the boys. You did the best you could, but all three of you were damaged by his death, and are still paying the price,” He paused, took a breath and hoped Jean would not stand up again.

Lucien continued, “Jean you have emerged from this part of your life as an independent woman, finding it extremely difficult to deal with each day, but you are very strong my friend, willing to take a chance, figure out your next steps. Let me clearly state: I want you to be with Li and me. You never had a chance for the formal education you desired but along the way you have acquired so much common sense, practical knowledge and yes, empathy. Jean you have already helped me, steadied me in ways you don’t even realize. Someday I will tell you how much I have changed since I found you in the op shop. Jean, give us, yes the two of us, a chance, will you?” Lucien finished his attempt to connect with her. Maybe one thing he said, just one, made a difference. I don’t want her to leave me. I just do not.

Jean continued sitting near Lucien, staring at nothing, but she realized that he was not upset with her background, didn’t tell her she made a total disaster of her life, but was trying to throw her some lifelines, in hopes that she would grab onto something he said. Lucien saw her move, not stand up, but move towards him. She was facing him, not a tear in her eyes, staying strong. “Dr. Blake, I will have you know that I am not fine this evening, but I am going to beat this. I think you have helped me. I would like to stay here with you and Li. And would you continue to let me talk with you?”

Smiling at Jean, he offered his hand. She took it, moved closer to him, smiled slightly at him. “Come here, Jean. Of course, I will listen to you. I know you will feel better about yourself. You did not reach this point in the last few weeks, but have been heading towards it for years. Now you have the chance to address it head on. Jean, you are in a different place, this very moment, than when we met. You have a new position beginning next month, a recently refurbished place to stay, unlimited food to eat, and two people who think you are simply the very best.” Jean raised her head, looked Lucien squarely in the eyes, and broke into a smile. “Lucien, so you and Li think I am the best. Well I better live up to that idea, shouldn’t I?” Jean told him. “Jean, my dear, you do not need to live up to that idea, you have exceeded it in so many ways. This was a lot of work on both of our parts this evening. What about a nightcap?” Lucien asked. “Lucien, I do not like Scotch. What else can you offer?” “I have sherry.” “Yes, I would like that. Thank you.” 

A couple of days later, after Li was asleep, Jean and Lucien sat on the couch to talk about their day. “Jean, I have a request and a suggestion. I really like my black and gold dressing gown and I want you to return it. If you don’t have your own robe, and it appears to me you do not, I suggest we go to a nice, fancy ah lingerie shop so you can purchase what you want. You know those pretty undergarments, nighties, whatever you ladies like to wear. Um, I am digging a huge hole for myself, aren’t I Jean?” he said, beginning to turn red at his neck line. “Are you going to push me in? Make me go into the shop with you?” 

Jean looked at him, her eyes darting around from floor to ceiling and finally said, “So, you want to embarrass us both, is that it? You are suggesting that I add to my tab with you. Lucien, I will never get enough money to leave Adelaide.” “Jean anytime you want to leave, I will get you a ticket to Ballarat or where ever you want to go and put you on the bus. Let me know,” Lucien told her, giving her the option to make her own mind up. “But um, I don’t want to go back to Ballarat, I don’t want to leave, but really, the amount of money I owe you, I will never be able to pay you back,” Jean told him. “And Jean I will never ask you to pay me back. I am not the one keeping the ‘book.’ You are. I suggest you tear it up and throw it in the bin this very minute.”

“Mrs. B, since we met in the op shop in November, you have made my life so much richer and fuller than it has been in years. There are so many ways you have ‘paid’ me back already. And it means more to me than actual cash. Jean, I love the ‘bartering’ that we do. It is fun, but also a practical way to return the favors. I stumble around asking for biscuits and you just let me stew in my own juice until I finally get to my point. Jean, I am about ready to talk to you, my own evening session, about me prior to Li. We both have our baggage to unpack and maybe when I begin to address that time in my life, I can put my bedframe together, not sleep on the floor for the first time in I don’t know how long,” Lucien finished by looking at Jean, smiling at her. 

Before we go to bed, let me work with your neck while we talk some more. I am thinking about Li and the two of us and the idea of family. “Jean, what is a family to you?” “Lucien, I think about a father, mother and children. But then thinking about mine, add in a grandparent, aunt or uncle living with us for a few weeks or months. I guess most everyone was related in some way. But parents can be so harsh, so awful to their children – look at what mine did to me. And then there was the time one of my Daddy’s friends needed a place to stay for a couple of weeks. You know, he was not kin. I consider the three of us ‘family.’ Of course, you and Li are related, but I am not kin to either one of you. We are doing things that my blood family never did. Like we are helping each other, trying to make each day better. Happy for each other’s accomplishments. Worry about each other,” Jean explained. “I don’t remember my parents being happy about anything we kids did. What about family for you Lucien?” 

“Jean when I think about family, I think of my brother POWs who showed such compassion, support, willingness to help, doing acts of kindness that my father never did for me. The POWs I lived with for over three years, fought for and fought with, helped them and in some cases watched them die, weren’t we a family, an extended family? We were not kin, but weren’t we brothers?” Lucien tried to put into words his ideas. “Lucien, you do realize that you barely mentioned your family?” “I know that Jean Beazley. That was my intention. I think I have your neck in pretty good shape this evening. Ready to lie down?” “Yes, I am. See you in the morning Lucien.” “Good night Jean.” 

The next day at lunch, Lucien accompanied Jean to a nearby lingerie shop. ”So Mrs. B, let’s get you some new clothing that I will rarely, perhaps never, see. I figure that my request has offended you no doubt, but you do deserve new, well special, pretty, delicate, um –“ Lucien said, as he was turning red at the ears, neck. Jean just stared at him, not sure where to take this line of thought, but she knew he was right. Her undergarments were old, really old, and mended multiple times and she was sleeping in an old nightgown or one of Christopher’s shirts, and she did not even own a robe. Did not even purchase anything new for her wedding. It was all such a rush. Being with child. And she just never felt like buying anything pretty, fancy. After all, not a soul saw her in her undergarments. 

Once they entered the shop, Jean told the clerk what she wanted, then looked at Lucien, and with a smile told him, “Alright, you have me here, but you cannot stay. Why don’t you sit outside on the bench?” Lucien grinned at her, did as she suggested, looked at the people walking by the shop, quickly became lost in his thoughts. After a few minutes, the clerk tapped him on the shoulder, and said, “Does ‘Mister’ want to see the selections?” Lucien replied, “No, my lady is quite independent. I am just the ‘bank.’” “But your missus wishes to speak with you.” 

When Lucien reached the room where Jean was, he heard her say, “I do not know how much money you will lend me - this is so embarrassing.” “I agree, so let’s get embarrassed together. They told me there is a chair I can sit inside with you and wait, or you could show me your clothing choices if you wanted to. What will it be?” The dressing room was actually two small areas, separated by a curtain. Jean showed him her choices of a delicate peach, ivory and light orchid undergarments, matching robes and nighties in a light yellow as well as light green. She also had a more functional robe in pink that she liked. As Lucien looked at them, he asked, “Nothing in black? A bit more risqué, Mrs. B?” Jean glared at him and said, “I thought you wanted to help me.” “Do I stay here in this chair or do you want to try them on and let me help you decide?” Lucien asked, once again grinning at her. 

Jean told him to wait a minute and then asked Lucien to come into the smaller room to see her in the clothing. He could not help but smile. She looked just lovely and he even thought she had gained some weight compared to his first glances at her in the bathtub a couple of weeks ago. Medically speaking of course, he told himself. Jean glared even more intently at him, and finally said, “Don’t you say one bloody word Dr. Blake.” “Now, Mrs. B, I would never dream of such a thing. But, my dear, I will tell you this – you are beautiful in your new under --- yes, clothing.” 

Lucien insisted on Jean purchasing whatever she wanted and he carried the package for her, making certain the store logo was easy to see. As Jean walked into the op shop, he told her, “Now don’t run away on me. What on earth would I do with these items, Jean Beazley?” “Serve you right if I did abscond this afternoon, Dr. Blake!” However, before he left the doorway, Jean reached for his arm, and told Lucien, “Thank you. I have never in my life had such pretty um -” “My pleasure. Delighted I could assist you. See you at dinner.” “And you turn that package over right now. How long have you broadcast where we have been shopping?” Jean asked him, as she was blushing bright red at the neck line. “Well Jean, the entire way back from the lingerie shop. We received quite a few interesting looks I will have you know.” “Lucien, my goodness gracious go away, go to work now, please!”

It was six days before Christmas and the op shop was very busy. Jean had the most inexpensive presents that a person could buy and the business was brisk. Near the end of the day, another truck load of items was delivered to the back of the shop. The delivery fellow smiled at her and said, “Mrs. B, I have everything in the back store room. Now if you want a sewing machine, you need to put one of these aside. I think they are a bargain. Check it out.” When Jean closed the op shop at 7 PM, she took the time to take a look at the stack of boxes. She quickly counted just ten sewing machines. She knew once they were on display in the morning, the word would be out very quickly and all would sell by noon.

As she opened the first box, the telephone rang and it was Lucien. “Jean, ready to go for dinner? Li is with Jane in the restaurant and I am getting very hungry,” he said. “Not yet. Would you come down here and look at a sewing machine with me? They just came in, they are very nice, and I know they will sell out tomorrow. Oh, of course, I will need some money,” Jean told him. “Of course you do. I will be right there. Open the back door for me,” Lucien told her.

When Lucien entered the back of the op shop, he grinned at her, “You, my dear, are running up your tab.” “Dr. Blake, I can make clothing to order and will begin to pay that tab down. And I can make me some new outfits. Lucien, if I am going to work in the surgery, I cannot be seen in what I have been wearing almost every day since October 11.” Jean continued, talking very quickly, “I imagine you are tired of seeing me in the same clothing. I just did not want to make anything new. But now, um I feel better about myself. Since I started talking with you, sleeping over with you, well that sounded just awful, um sleeping at your place, well you know what I mean, don’t you?” “Not really Jean. Want to try again?” Lucien began laughing. “Slow down. You did not need to explain yourself to me. If you want new clothing and want to make it yourself, who am I to argue with you. Sounds like a plan to me. How much do you need?” 

As he paid her and she wrote up the receipt, Lucien grinned at Jean and asked, “Are you going to make me any clothing – like for the beach? Or when we walk in the evening? Or clothing for Li?” “Of course I will. I told you I would. Now I just need to find the right material, thread, buttons, you know,” Jean said, her eyes dancing. She reached for his hand and held it. “Thank you for so much, for everything, Lucien Blake.” 

“Jean, it took two of us working very hard to get you feeling better. I think we may be making substantial progress, more up days than down days, right?” Lucien asked her, gently pulling her hand to his face to place a kiss on her hand. “Lucien! What if Li sees us?” “You know Jean, Li will have to get use to her father liking you, swinging you around, grinning at you, kissing your hand.” Lucien picked up the box and carried it back to the Surgery, placed it on the stairs leading to their living quarters. “Let’s get some dinner Mrs. B.”

After dinner, Lucien walked the sewing machine up to their kitchen table and then stopped. “Jean, where are we going to put this? Your room? Leave it in the living area? What are your thoughts?” “I need a sturdy table for it.” “Wait, I have an extra wooden table in the surgery. Let’s go and check it out. If you like it, I know it will fit in your bedroom,” Lucien explained. 

Later that evening, Jean set both Li and Lucien down and told them she needed to measure them for clothing. Li was first and asked Jean to make her a coverup for the beach and some summer pajamas. Jean went into Li’s bedroom with her, took notes on Li’s size and they talked about meeting in the op shop the next day to look at the bolts of fabric that were just delivered. 

Once Li’s measurements were completed, she wanted to begin reading a new book. The three had completed Jules Verne _Voyage to the Center of the Earth_ and Li selected _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ by Lewis Carroll for the next evening read. “Come on you two, let’s get started,” Li told Lucien and Jean, smiling at them. “I am ready to listen. What about you Jean?” “Of course, I am. Look forward to revisiting these books I read in my youth,” Jean told her house mates. “Father and Jean, I like this time as well. You two listen, I mean really listen, to me read, and when you read, the way you look at each other is um well interesting. I know you like each other, don’t you?” Li asked. “Yes we do Li. I hope that is alright with you,” Lucien answered for both of them. “It is.” 

After three chapters were read, Li was ready to lie down. Lucien hugged her, and said, with much emotion, “I am so proud of your reading and so much more. You have helped me make the transition from a career military man to trying my very best to be a father to a delightful little girl. Li, thank you.” Li hugged him back, buried her head in his shoulder. “Thank you for finding me Father.” “Good night Li. See you in the morning.” “Yes, Mrs. B. When you read, your eyebrows dance, your hand moves around, you smile, you laugh, you make the characters come alive to me. You are so good. Did you know that?” Li asked. “No, I did not. But I know that now. Thank you for telling me,” Jean told her and then sat on the edge of the bed to hug Lucien’s little girl. 

After they left Li’s bedroom, Jean told Lucien, “Alright Lucien, your turn.” “And exactly what does that mean, my lady?” he asked, looking at Jean, grinning. “Well, if I measure you over what you are wearing now, I don’t think you will like the way your new clothing looks. The bedroom please,” Jean told him. After he was in his singlet and shorts, Jean did her measurements, double checked them, and then grinned. “Lucien, you will look very sharp at the beach, do you know that?” “So I have your approval my dear?” Lucien told her, grinning at Jean. “Yes, you do.” 

“Should I measure you Jean?” Lucien asked, but by the time the thought had been spoken, he was turning red around the edges. “Of course, that was not called for. Sorry, Jean,” he told her. “Um Lucien, it really is not such a bad idea. I have lost weight, gained some back, yes some basic measurements would be appreciated. I can’t really be terribly accurate on my own,” Jean told him. “And how do you want to do this?” Lucien asked. “I think you put on your dressing gown and we go to my bedroom. Let me take my dress off and you can measure me. I will tell you what I need,” Jean suggested. Lucien saw the light orchid undergarments once again on Jean. Of course she looked just beautiful in them. The measurements did not nearly take as long as Lucien had hoped and very quickly Jean was in her dress once again. 

“Jean, I think you have gained some more weight since our trip to the lingerie shop. That is really excellent news and should help you handle the heat much better than when we first met in the op shop,” Lucien told her, smiling, then grinning at her. “Lucien, when I purchased my new um, well yes, I never imagined anyone seeing me, well after you did in the shop, ever again. And now you have and ah I am not quite as embarrassed,” Jean told him, smiling. “But you are blushing. It looks quite nice on you, Jean,” Lucien said, as he reached for her hand to hold. “We need to get back to the living room. Will you prescribe a sherry for me this fine evening?” Jean asked.

“My pleasure Mrs. B. I will get a scotch and a sherry,” Lucien said as he poured the nightcaps. “Lucien, I am going to make Matthew a beach shirt. It will be his present from me,” Jean explained. “How do you know his size? Well of course you have visited with him recently,” Lucien stated. “Matthew is more the size of Paul so I will ask him for his size. I will make the two of you shirts but from different fabrics. Li – well at first a coverup for the beach. And one for me as well. We three need to get swim suits as well. I have an idea of the shop we should visit,” Jean laid out her plans in an excited voice. “So when are we going to the beach?” Lucien asked. “What about this weekend? We will take some food and drink as well,” Jean asked.

The next evening, after their walk, the threesome stopped at a small café for something to drink. “Mrs. B, I brought our ‘list’ of how we are going to help each other. I have more to add to it. I want to go to the city library, get a card, check out some books. Would you go with me? I need an adult to go with me the first time,” Li asked. “Of course. I like to go to the library every two weeks, find out what new books they have. You will be needing to use the library for your papers for school. After I quit working at the op shop, we could go on a Saturday morning and eat lunch. Make it a girl’s only trip,” Jean told her. “Yes, Li put it on the list. I would like to do that with you.”

“And when I have some extra money, I would love to go to the cinema, perhaps take Li with me,” Jean sketched out another item to add to the list. “Can’t I go to the cinema as well?” Lucien asked, acting as he were ‘hurt’ by being left out of her plans. “Well, I guess so, as long as you buy us popcorn and chocolate, we will let you go with us!” Li told him, reaching for his hands to hold. “Sounds like a date for the three of us. Looking forward to it. Who picks the films we see?” “Lucien, why don’t we rotate the selection process?” Jean proposed. “Yes, excellent idea. And when do we want to go?” Lucien grinned at Li. “Soon, since I will be out of school for several weeks and don’t want to just read books all the time!” Li told them, while she worked on the master list. 

Lucien asked Jean, “Let’s look into season tickets for the symphony and attend lectures at the Uni and um yes, get tickets for the theatre. I see all of these advertised in the paper. We must figure out what is on and when we can go and yes get dinner near the event. My ladies, I ask you both, is that something we three could do together?” Lucien was nearly giddy with the possibilities. “I would be so proud to accompany you two, do you know that? Of course, you would need to dress up, maybe purchase some new dressy shoes. We could do that, right?” Lucien asked. “I would like that Dr. Blake very much,” Jean told him, smiling at her friend and soon to be employer. 

“And I have another set of ideas. Lucien, you could teach Li to play chess, I will teach her how to play checkers and gin rummy. Lucien do you recall how to play pontoon?” Jean explained. “Jean, I have not thought about pontoon in years. Just remind me the first time we play. Looking forward to all of these ideas. Li, you will enjoy all of these games,” Lucien told Jean and Li.

“I want to get us a high end wireless. I like listening to music, hearing the news,” Lucien explained. “Father, did you know that Paul and Sue just bought a telly. I have watched it a few times after school while I waited for you to finish in the surgery. They have programs and news on it,” Li explained. “Jean, have you seen a telly?” Lucien asked. “Yes, in the hotel I used to work in, there was one in the lounge. But not many people seemed interested in it.” 

“Alright you two, let’s head home. Li, now that school is out for several weeks, do you have enough to do while I have Surgery hours?” Lucien asked. “Yes, Father, our ‘To Do’ list of reading and maths is pretty long. If I really get tired of working, I can visit Jean or Sue or play with Jane.” As they walked back to the Surgery, Jean and Li chatted, window shopped, talked about the clothing Jean would be finishing by Sunday so they could all go to the beach. 

After Li was asleep, Jean asked, “Lucien, we have discussed and agreed on Li’s master list of how each of us will contribute to the household, but not much has been said about my salary. What will it be?” “Ah I don’t know. How much do you want? What seems fair?” Lucien replied. “Every day will be different, I imagine. I don’t think it should be by the number of hours a day, do you?” Jean asked. “Jean, I really don’t know. You tell me what to pay you, whatever you want me to, just tell me. And remember there is ‘no tab’ to pay back. Never will be. And remember you are being paid to do the accounting for me in the surgery. That is beyond helping me with my patients,” Lucien told her. “Do I pay you in cash or deposit it in the bank for you? Do you even have a bank account? My thoughts are all over the map tonight, aren’t they?” Lucien stated the obvious. “We still have a great deal to figure out, don’t we, Jean? Oh, another thing to think about, um should I give Li an allowance each week?” 

“Lucien, I do not have a bank account and I think giving Li a small allowance each week is a good idea. Help her learn to manage her money. I have some more thoughts on you and I, living and working together. I know being together has helped us both figure out how to live in the same space. You already know that I may be too sassy at times, am very independent and stubborn. I have been by myself for years, fought and lost so many battles. Don’t suffer fools very well. For some reason, I do enjoy teasing you,” Jean told him. “Jean, my dear, I am not blind. I have figured that out already. Been aware of most of those traits from the very first day I was trying to help you, and you were desperately trying to force me away,” Lucien explained. 

“And you know Jean that I think I am the smartest man in the room, live a somewhat messy life, at times somewhat confusing I imagine, get tied up with a patient and forget what I else I should be doing, need a good talking to some days, and a great deal of help other days. On any given day, I won’t know everything I need to ask you, even tell you about how to help me. At times I am a very disorganized thinker, like right now – Jean do you have a passport?” Lucien asked, grinning at her. 

“What?” “I told you I grab at ideas, sometimes out of nowhere it seems. So, do you?” Lucien asked her. “Lucien, if I don’t have enough money to open a bank account, why on earth would I have a passport? Adelaide is as far as I have been from Ballarat. And yes, I would like to travel, someday, but once again the problem for me will be finances,” Jean told him. “And dearest Jeannie, we need to get that paperwork underway for you. Because in the next year, Li and I are taking you abroad. I have so much to show the two of you!” “Now you are teasing me!” “Absolutely not!”


	9. Gathering

Ch. 9 Gathering 

“Jean, let’s keep thinking about your salary or compensation or whatever we call it. I want you to gain financial independence, feel good about what you are doing for us and that you begin to regain a level of happiness that has eluded you for years. I want to help you along on your journey. Because I know that assisting you will help me regain my balance. I am inclined to wait until after the first of the year before we finalize everything. Is that acceptable, Jean Beazley?” Lucien sketched out his ideas on Jean’s upcoming employment. “Why Lucien? Why are you um” Jean started to say something and stopped. “Yes, I am agreeable to your proposal. Perhaps one day I will understand why you are doing this for me. Thank you.” 

On Saturday, Lucien, Li and Jean grabbed a quick lunch at Paul’s restaurant and then walked to a shop to purchase swim wear for their upcoming trips to the beach. Lucien and Li picked out a suit for each other and Jean helped Li make certain hers fit. Jean found a solid green one piece suit that she really liked. She heard Lucien tell Li to go into Jean’s dressing and check out her new suit. He heard Li exclaim, “Mrs. B, you are just so pretty in your new suit.” “So Li, do you like it?” “I do!” “Alright, this is the one I want. Thanks for your help,” Jean smiled as she told Li how much she had helped. 

Once Li was back with Lucien, Jean began to think to herself. I hope Lucien has enough money with him because I really like this suit even though it is a bit pricey. Green? Well, this is a new color for me. I like it. I don’t think I will embarrass myself when I am at the beach. What will Lucien say? Need to get a move on it and go back to work. Li carried their purchases back to the Surgery as Jean still had hours to go before she was finished for the day.

After Jean finished work at the op shop on Saturday evening, Lucien and Jean asked Li to sit down with them at the kitchen table. “Li, we have something to tell you and I know you will have questions. I am having a visitor come on Monday. His name is Matthew Lawson and he will stay several days with us,” Jean told Li. Li sat next to her father and held his hand and then reached for Jean’s. “Jean, you are not leaving me, um us, are you?” Li asked, her voice heavy with concern. “No, No I am not. You must not think that,” Jean told her. “I like what the three of us have, living here together. Don’t want it to change,” Li said. 

“I like it as well Li. I am happy staying here with you and your father. And ah the last month has been just so – “ Jean paused and Li jumped right in saying “exciting, strange, silly, fun – “ Then Lucien entered into the sentence building, “and I am going to change from one word fill-in-the blanks to longer phrases like helping me with the surgery, showing me how to be a parent, pushing me to be an attentive listener, and simply enjoying the company of my daughter and you. It has been an interesting few weeks, and I know the three of us have benefitted by living with each other. And Li, I am not going to let Jean leave us without a very long explanation with carefully documented reasons.” 

“Li, Matthew visited me before you and your father arrived from Hong Kong. He stayed with Simon, Paul, Sue, Jane and Michael. Matthew is a good friend of mine. We have been exchanging letters since I arrived in town. He has been helping me figure out what I want to do. You see I have only been in Adelaide since October 11th,” Jean explained. “Mrs. B, our ship docked on November 12th. I thought you, well I did not think about you just arriving too,” Li told her. “Ah Mrs. B, did you know we were coming on the ship?” “No, I did not Li. I saw the notice that a physician would be located in this building by the end of the year, but when your Father posted his office hours, I did not really look at the sign,” Jean explained. “And why not?” Li asked. “Too busy, too much writing on it, just distracted by the heat. Li, not a good reason, sorry,” Jean explained. 

“Jean and I both know Matthew Lawson. We have for years. He lives in Ballarat, is a police officer, a Sergeant,” Lucien explained. “Father, you know him too?” “Yes I do Li. We were mates until I was ten years old. My mother died and my father sent me to boarding school in Melbourne. I saw him on long breaks from classes after that. We liked to go fishing, climb trees, play footie, shared comic books, and I stayed with him many a night. I have not seen him, well let’s just say, it has been a very long time.” Lucien explained.

“Father, why were you sent you away? I don’t understand,” Li asked, looking concerned, reaching for his hand. “Li, my father did not know what to do with me after my mother died. He just didn’t. He was too busy with the surgery and his police work – I just was in the way, I suppose,” Lucien tried to explain, but stopped, looked at Jean. He carefully wiped a tear away from his eyes, hoping Li did not see what he was doing. “Father, there are some more tears coming,” she said as she took his handkerchief and helped him. “Li, I was the same age as you are now.” “But Father, we are learning how to be a family, help each other, aren’t we?” Li asked him. 

“Yes we are my darling daughter, and we have the most excellent guide that the two of us could ever imagine – Jean,” Lucien said, as he grinned at Jean, beginning to tear up once again. “Yes you lot, I think we are figuring out how to blend ourselves into a family and as I have discovered, there is so much more to it than just being kin,” Jean told them.

Once Li’s questions were answered about Matthew’s visit, Jean spent much of the evening in her bedroom at the sewing machine, stitching away on their beach clothing and humming to herself. Jean needed to finish their beach clothing as well as complete Matthew’s shirt. Lots to do but I am happy for the first time in so long. About midnight, Lucien walked into the room, and said softly, “Mrs. B, time for you to stop and share a nightcap with me. I have worked on my patient records and accounts and I think you will be quite pleased with my discipline when you help me in the morning. Please stop, Jean, I need attention,” Lucien told her, whining a bit, then chuckling. “You? Attention? Just what do you require Dr. Blake?” Jean asked in a silly tone. “Um, I would like to sit on the couch with you, talk, maybe hold your hand, perhaps a nightcap. I do enjoy your company, I will have you know,” Blake told her, grinning, then saying, “Please, my lady.” “Alright, get me a sherry and I will join you.”

The three children, Paul, Sue, Jean and Lucien went to the beach on Sunday afternoon. They found a good spot to set up their beach towels, umbrella, food and drink and Lucien and Paul took the kids into the water. The giggles, splashing of the adults was immediate. Paul showed Li how to make sand castles and she and Jane were in competition very quickly to have the most exquisite design at the beach this fine afternoon. Jean and Sue were spending their time at the water’s edge, collecting shells, talking, and keeping an eye on the children. “Jeannie, we need to watch for sun burn on Li. First time out this season. And for that matter, you do as well,” Lucien told his two girls. 

“Yes, agreed, and I am getting tired. What about heading home soon?” Jean asked. “Excellent idea. I will start gathering everything together and lets walk to Paul’s delivery truck. There is some shade near it,” Lucien told her. Before they were at the vehicle, the Wong family joined them. “Lucien, good idea to make it an early day. Kids will be quite tired from their day at the beach,” Paul told him. “How does your back feel?” “Going to need some lotion on it when we get back and everyone is settled. Thank you for asking me,” Blake told him.

That evening, Jean and Lucien wrapped a few presents for Li and placed them under the evergreen tree he had purchased. Once Lucien looked at the tree, he realized they needed to decorate it. “Jean, what do we do?” “As late as it is, I will tie some red bows on it. That will dress it up and make it look just fine.” For Li, Lucien had a variety of art supplies in a box and in a second smaller box, he had a note to go to the Art Studio he had prepared in one room of the surgery. He also had a camera in another box and it was marked ‘For all of us’ and he had included some film. Jean wrapped Matthew’s shirt and placed it amongst the gifts. 

“Jean, ah, this is all so new to me and you know what, I am enjoying it immensely. Can’t remember such a relaxed holiday season even when I was a kid,” Lucien told him. “And Lucien, I am thinking about Christopher Jr so far away in the military and Jack. Well, Jack, I just don’t know what to do. I got another letter posted to him and I figure it will be coming back my way in a few days. I know if I sent him some presents they would all come as well. But, I will survive this somehow. I am so delighted you were willing to let me stay with you and Li. That in itself is a present,” Jean explained. 

“Mrs. B, I have something to tell you. Didn’t want to do it in front of the beach group. You were simply stunning in your new green suit. You were beautiful. That color of green just knocks my socks off!” Lucien told her, reaching for her hand to hold, and then kiss. “Thank you Dr. Blake. Been ages since anyone complemented me like that. Kind of embarrassing if you want to know the truth,” Jean told him.

Lucien and Jean sat at the kitchen table and she gave him her order for the market. “Lucien, you need to be there at 9 AM to pick up everything. Here is what I ordered, they will have it in a box, and it is under ‘Blake.’ Since you are paying for it and picking it up, that should make it easy for you,” Jean explained, smiling at him. “So I am the picker-upper and the ‘bank’ once again? Jean Beazley, you are a marvel, manipulating me into learning more about this household. I will walk the order by the op shop for your approval, my lady. I assume I put the leg of lamb and the fresh veg into the fridge. The rest can sit on the kitchen table, right?” Lucien asked. “Yes, you are a fast learner, Dr. Blake!” Jean told him, shaking her head at her soon to be boss. 

“Sherry, my dear?” “Yes, I would like that. I am getting used to our late evening talks, it helps me unwind, and I do enjoy talking about our day with you. Thank you.” As Lucien handed her the sherry, he sat on the couch close to Jean and watched her knitting the final gift for one of her flat mates in Ballarat. “I am just about to finish everything. Going to meet my deadline this evening even if I have to stay up late,” Jean explained. As Lucien continued to watch Jean, his arm slipped to the back of the couch, surrounding Jean. “Jeannie, I am um oh yes, just say it Blake - I do enjoy your company, I like being with you, and I don’t want you to leave us. I know we are just learning our way around this ‘family’ thing we stumbled into, but you, you have helped me so much,” Lucien said, still having trouble expressing his thoughts, the way he felt. 

“So is this discussion heading to a point, Dr. Blake?” “Yes, it is. I would like to buy some mistletoe and hang it up, ah around this room. I would like to be able to kiss you on this occasion of our first holiday season together. You know it is Christmas, I could do it and um,” Lucien grinned as he stopped talking. “What do I think of that idea, Dr. Blake?” Jean asked as she quickly moved towards his face and kissed him on the cheek. She blushed and Lucien grinned and said, “Jeannie Randall, you can be such a tease.” Lucien turned towards her and held her face gently in his hands, smiling at her, running his fingers down the side of her face, before asking, “May I?” “Yes, you can.” “Merry Christmas Jean. Thank you for being in my life.” “So is this in lieu of a present, Dr. Blake?” “Um well, no it isn’t. So you want a present? You have a newly furnished and painted bedroom, new lingerie, a new sewing machine, and a wonderful ten year girl and her father who simply adore you Mrs. B. And Li and I already have something for you. Not going to put it under the tree because I think you will be tempted to open it, my dear.”

The morning of December 23rd, Jean was at work by 7 AM and was as busy as she imagined. Both John and Ben were working as well and the customer traffic kept everyone busy. About 9:30, Lucien walked into the shop carrying the box of food, showed Jean what the grocer had handed him and she agreed it was correct. Lucien, “After you put the lamb and veg in fridge, bring Li and Jane back with you. I have some paperback books selected for them to look at. My present to the two for Christmas. Also I have a new supply of comic books. Perhaps you could get some for you and Matthew to share.” “I will be back directly Jean. You are so busy today. Remember to put the money in the safe, don’t need anyone robbing the shop today,” Lucien told her. 

At lunch, Jean turned the shop over to John and Ben and walked to Paul’s place for a quick bite. She discovered Li and Jane in the restaurant talking about yesterday’s trip to the beach and how much fun they had. Simon was keeping an eye on them as he seated customers. Jean walked towards their table, sat down, placed a large bag containing multicolored cotton potholder loops in front of the girls. Li and Jane looked at her with quizzical looks on their faces. Jean told them, “Here are two looms and hooks. I will show you how to make a potholder while I eat. Once you get the loops all interwoven, I will help you take it off of the loom. These make good gifts for Christmas and Li I could certainly use several in the kitchen,” Jean explained. 

Li looked at Jean and smiled, “Thank you for the books. We decided to read them and exchange them. I think all of them are going to be so good.” “Mrs. B, did you see the doctor buy comic books? I thought they were only for kids like us,” Jane told her. “Jane, Dr. Blake is still a kid, a very big kid. Matthew is as well. I know they will share them, just like you and Li are doing,” Jean told her. “Make certain you two remember to be at the op shop about 7 PM this evening. Li, bring your father. Matthew will be arriving then.”

Matthew Lawson arrived on December 23rd as planned and Jean’s friends had made him a very large red cloth bag to carry their presents as well as his clothing for the trip. When he threw it over his shoulder, it resembled a bag that Santa would carry. To make him look totally ridiculous, they made a Santa Claus hat for him to wear. His timing was perfect as he strolled down the street to the op shop just as Jean locked the front door. Jean turned to the sound of ‘Ho Ho Ho’ followed by squeals from Jane and Michael and then their loud, ‘Matthew! Matthew!’ Jean turned and saw Matthew Lawson, with a big grin on his face. She smiled at him, reached him after the children had him surrounded, and hugged her good friend, placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Goodness gracious Matthew who convinced you to dress up for us?” “Jean, your flat mates of course. I thought I would be more embarrassed than I am. But the looks from Jane and Michael, they have been just priceless,” Matthew told her. Then he looked at a third youngster, who was holding Jean’s hand, looking at him and then at Jean. “Mrs. B, is this your friend Matthew? Is he always so loud and funny looking?” Li asked Jean, in a very serious tone. “Yes Li, this is Matthew. Matthew this is Li.” “My pleasure to meet you Li. And no, I am not always this loud and strange looking,” he told her, grinning at her, then placing his hand on her shoulder. Before Jean could explain who Li was, the group heard a very loud ‘LAWSON!’ Matthew looked up, then down the sidewalk towards the noise, and spotted Lucien coming towards him. He very quickly replied ‘BLAKE!’ Matthew looked at Li. Jean nodded her head in the affirmative. He said very quietly, “Well, I’ll be damned.”

When Lucien reached Jean, Matthew and the children, he gave the entire group a hug. “Matthew, this is just unbelievable, it really is. I am so glad you wrote Jean, that you took the time to travel to Adelaide, and will be staying with us. Yes, us. Jean is staying with Li and me, near the Wong’s. We have so much to tell you.” “And, Lucien, did you add the Scotch PS to Jean’s letter?” “Yes of course, I did.” “I am nearly speechless. I hope you intend to sit up all night and tell me everything,” Matthew told him. “Yes my friend, yes indeed. It will take that long I am certain.” 

Michael pulled on Matthew’s arm and asked, “Did you know we are all going to the beach while you are here?” “Yes, Jean promised me that I could go and I am so happy you, Jane, and I hope Li will be with me. I brought some swim gear with me,” Matthew told them. Michael and Jane were nodding yes and Li, who had migrated to Lucien, looked at him, still trying to figure out this friend of Jean and her Father. “Matthew, yes, I am going to the beach as well.” 

As the group was walking towards the Surgery, two constables walked by, smiled at the group, who were obviously enjoying themselves and the season. “Wait, wait, aren’t you Sgt. Lawson from Ballarat?” “Yes I am.” “ I am Constable Henry Jernigan. My partner Constable Stephen Jones and I talked with you last month. It is nice to see you back in town. Mrs. B has had quite the crowd the last few days. But we have kept our eagle eye on her and the op shop,” Jernigan explained. “Thank you both for taking care of my good friend. And have a nice holiday. Hope Santa is good to you both,” Lawson told them.

The group continued walking to Paul’s place for dinner. When Matthew walked into the restaurant, Sue and Simon walked towards him and hugged him. One large table was reserved for the group, and they all settled in as the food and drink began to appear from the kitchen. Jane and Michael surrounded Matthew, and Li sat with her father watching the group intently. Jean and Sue sat near Lucien and Simon, while Paul left the table occasionally to deal with the other diners. 

Matthew learned that the Wong family knew Lucien from Hong Kong, the fact they lived close to each other and they arrived in Adelaide several months ago. Simon was Blake’s mentor in oriental medicine and he tried to help Lucien readjust to living as a civilian. Lucien was searching for Li and had been unsuccessful when they sold out and sailed to Australia.

“On October 11th, Lucien called us and detailed his discovery of Li in an orphanage in Shanghai.” Paul smiled and continued, with much emotion, “Matthew, I could feel the earth catch her breath, felt like the world just might treat Blake kindly. Took all three of us to help him figure out a plan. That was the same day that I met Jean, in the food mart, fresh off of the bus, trying to figure out her next steps. Now when I think back to that day, it was quite momentous for all of us.” Matthew looked at Paul, Jean, Lucien and Li, and said, “So many moving parts had to click into place for this beautiful group of people to be here, in this fine restaurant tonight. I am quite privileged to be a part of it. “

Li had been very quiet, eating her dinner, watching Matthew, Jean and her Father. She spoke up and said, “And Sue took me and Father to the op shop for some play clothing. Father posted the ‘Help Wanted’ notice for us on the bulletin board. And that is when Jean and Father were reunited. I liked Jean right away.” Matthew grinned at Li and told her, “Li Blake, I want you to know that you are an excellent judge of people. Jean Beazley will treat you right every day. But your Father can be a task master at times. Have you discovered that?” “Why do you think I can speak English so well?” The adults began chuckling, and Lucien was actually blushing. “Matthew, all of that is true. Yes it is.” Jean looked at Li and said, quietly to her, “Well done!”

During the meal, Jane and Li observed Jean eating with chop sticks. They both pointed at her and Jean smiled at them. “Yes, you two, I have just about mastered these. Thank you for your help.” “Yes, but wait wait, what about my careful tutelage, including several private lessons, one-on-one you know?” Lucien broke into the conversation, grinning at Jean and then at Matthew. Jean lost her concentration with the chop sticks and food fell onto her plate. “Stop looking at me, all of you. I do just fine, but it must be without you lot staring at me. Makes me nervous,” Jean told them, pointing at the group with her chop sticks.

After the meal was finished, Jean, Lucien, Li and Matthew returned to the Surgery. Li looked at Matthew and asked him, “Do you want to hear me read a chapter from _Alice in Wonderland_? Then you can read one if you would like. It is really getting to a good part.” “Yes, Li let’s get started.” Lucien and Jean sat and watched the two readers, laughing at times. When they were finished, Li looked at Matthew and said, “Matthew, thank you.” “No, young lady the pleasure was all mine,” Matthew told her, grinning at Blake. “You are one lucky Father, do you know that Lucien?” “I do indeed.”

When Li was in bed and Jean was taking a bath, Matthew and Blake went downstairs to the surgery. Blake opened the bottom drawer of his desk, pulled out a new bottle of Scotch. “Top Shelf for you and me. Have an extra one if we empty this, Matthew,” Lucien told him, as he handed his friend a glass. “My goodness, so long so long, Blake. I had an inkling that the PS was from you, but could not figure out how. Paul did not mention you were coming, neither did Jean. So when?”

“Li and I arrived a week after you left. Paul knew I was originally from Australia but what were the chances we knew each other? Mighty slim, so he did not mention it. And you know something funny, Jean ignored my note about the Surgery as being too wordy as well as my note about a position open with me in the surgery and helping with Li. She did not realize we were living a few doors from the op shop,” Lucien explained. 

“I met up with Jean on November 23rd in the op shop. We ate dinner together that evening, talked a long time, and Li and I walked her back to her room above the shop. Matthew, it was so damn hot in there that I ordered her to stay with us. A couple of days later, she stopped arguing with me. Jean was nearly ill from the heat, lack of nutrition. Li has thrived, well so have I, since she started staying with us,” Blake told his friend, grinning. “Bloody Hell, Lawson, it is so good to see you.” 

“Matthew, ah I do need to talk with you about this note. Just came today and I have not shared it with Jean, yet. Here, read it and help me.”

_Dr. L. Blake_  
_c/o SPW Food Mart_  
_Near the bus depot_  
_Adelaide, South Australia, Australia_

_I sent two more letters back to your father and I included a note with your new forwarding address. I wanted to let you know. Right or wrong, it is done. All funds have been transferred from the sale of surgery._  
_Best regards to you and your daughter,_

“Well, yes, this will be the topic of conversation when I return to Ballarat. I see your father when he is doing his Police Surgeon duties. Rarely talks about you, except with a snide comment thrown in, especially when I can overhear the conversation. Asks on occasion, if I have any information, which of course I did not. Doug Ashby knows I am here in Adelaide for a few days to see Jean. Her flat mates and I were very concerned when she just up and bolted from Ballarat. I tracked Jean to Adelaide, Paul’s food mart and the op shop in early November,” Matthew begin to fill in his story.

“Oh by the way, Blake, you have a marvelous little girl. I can sense how proud you are of her and she adores you. Don’t have a clue why! You Blake, a father, a single father, my goodness I have never thought of you in this role.” “Matthew, Li is just so important to me, her well-being, um yes, this being a father thing is so hard, terribly confusing at times,” Lucien stopped talking, wiped some tears. “Need another glass, what about you Lawson?” “Of course, you are not going to get ahead of me this evening.”

“Blake, you know your father still lambasts your foreign bride and if he knew you were with Jean he would do the same. She is as poor as a church mouse, with a son in detention for several more years. No way that Doug thinks any better of her. But, I have watched her struggle to raise those boys, it really has been hand to mouth for the three of them. I asked Jean out several times to share a meal, walk at Lake Wendouree, get an icy-pole – turned me down every time. Always said ‘Just not ready’ and thanked me for asking. I am surprised she is listening to you,” Lawson told him. “So am I, Matthew.”

“Are you two um ??” Matthew asked as his eyes rolled, eyebrow lifted, grinning at Lucien. “Matthew, no of course not. Li is with us. Can’t do it. Even if I wanted to, Jean would tell me no and leave immediately. Can’t deal with that. I need her, I really do.”

“Matthew, we need a plan if Doug and my father bring this up. Don’t want you blind-sided, my friend, on your return to Ballarat,” Lucien told him. “You want my opinion – the two of us talk with Jean tomorrow. She will help us,” Matthew stated. “Of course. Excellent idea my friend,” Blake told Matthew as he put a hand on his shoulder.


	10. Reunited

Chapter 10 Reunited

On the afternoon of December 23, 1946, Thomas Blake was in the driveway at his home at 7 Mycroft Avenue when the post arrived. He was handed at least a dozen envelopes. Undoubtedly they would be Christmas greetings from his patients. As he looked back at the house and began walking towards the front door, he began thinking. I assume once again, nothing from son Lucien. I know he was released from the POW camp but beyond that not a clue as to where he is now. All of the letters I have sent to him have been returned to me, marked in very large letters ‘RETURN TO SENDER.’ So another Christmas spent by myself, here in Ballarat. As much as I want to be at the point of not worrying about him, I always replay that last visit. Now our relationship is what it is – in a terrible state. Probably irreparable. 

Once he was in the Surgery, he placed the envelopes on the desk in his office and began to browse through them. The first two cards in the stack were from the Clasby sisters, Nell and Agnes, who always sent him their greetings to arrive on the last day of delivery before Christmas. Then he noticed that one envelope in particular was larger, heavier than the others. He noticed a return address from Hong Kong. He quickly opened it and found two of his letters to Lucien with the familiar ‘RETURN TO SENDER’ clearly marked on them. Additionally, there was a separate note that read:

_Dr. Thomas Blake_  
_7 Mycroft Ave_  
_Ballarat, Victoria, Australia_

_You do not know me but I am the sales agent for Dr. Lucien Blake. I sold his surgery in November 1946 and he has relocated to Adelaide. He left this forwarding address for me: c/o SPW Food Mart, Near the Bus Station, Adelaide, SA, Australia. Perhaps you should write him there._

Thomas Blake hurriedly sat down in his desk chair, tried to catch his breath. So Lucien is alive, in Adelaide and did not let me know. What more can you expect Thomas? The two of you had one hell of a shouting match the last time he was in this house. He bolted out and never returned. I assume he married that foreign woman from Singapore and then what? I know he was a POW for over three years. But why Hong Kong? Why Adelaide? Why now? Thomas stared out of the office window, trying to think what to do beside writing to the address in Adelaide. He needed to talk to someone. 

Initially, Thomas Blake decided to go to the Colonists’ Club and see if Doug Ashby was there having a drink. Doug was a longtime friend, knew about the history of Lucien and their arguments, the letter returning episodes. Doug thinks the same way I do on this continuing argument with Lucien. No, no wait, he thought. Tonight is the Masonic Lodge board meeting. Both he and Cec Drury would be in attendance. Yes, I could talk to them there. Cec, ah I have known him forever as well. He has known Lucien since he was just a little boy. He supports Lucien more than me in this ongoing standoff. Perhaps I should begin to rethink our relationship. One of us must make the first step. And it will be very hard, yes it will.

After the board meeting, Doug, Cec and Thomas stayed and had a drink. Thomas told them what had happened earlier in the day. Doug immediately told him, “You do know that Lawson found Jean Beazley in Adelaide. As a matter of fact, he is there now with her. She writes once a month or so to her flat mates. They all work at hotels or for families. That lot barely eke out an existence by themselves but by helping each other, they are scraping by. I can’t imagine that Matthew knew about Lucien being in country. He would have said something to me or you, wouldn’t you imagine?” Thomas simply stared ahead. “Don’t know Doug. Matthew and Lucien were good mates when they were kids, before I sent him away. I don’t think either one of them has forgiven me for sending Lucien to Melbourne, so selfish on my part.”

Doug continued, “Thomas, we will ask Lawson when he is back about Jean and the address in your note, if he knows this SPW Food Mart location. So at least you know he is alive, probably has some cash if he booked passage back to Adelaide. No way in the world that Jean Beazley and Lucien are together, even if they ran into each other in Adelaide. They are so different, not even in the same social class. From what little information Matthew has shared about his trips to South Australia, Jean is working in an op shop. Wait, yes I remember that Lawson has some constables checking on her – will follow that up after the holiday. Lawson is back on the 28th.” 

Thomas and Doug were simply reinforcing each other’s viewpoint. Cec spoke up and interrupted them, “Sirs, I wish to add my comments.” They nodded in agreement. And Cec began, “Lucien left in a huff, we all know that. I think the last argument was simply more than he could stand. His anger was um so intense, nearly palpable. Thomas, you denied him a chance to grow up here in Ballarat, made him lose his best mate Matthew, sent him away to Scotland, and when he came back excited to announce his engagement, share his happiness with you, once again you showed no understanding of your son. Thomas, you have been incredibly hard on your boy. I can fully understand why he has basically ‘divorced’ you. If you attempt to reestablish contact now, be prepared for him to shut you out of his life once again. I suggest there must be a moderator or a negotiator to help the two of you attempt to reestablish a semblance of the father son relationship that was destroyed so many years ago.” 

Both Doug and Thomas finished their drinks, and finally Thomas looked at Cec and said, “Well, that is of course your opinion. I needed to hear it, doesn’t make me feel very good about what has happened, what I did to Lucien, but I do need to consider your ideas,” Thomas said. “Going home now. Thanks for talking with me. I will write another letter and post if after the holidays. Good night you two,” Thomas said, as he stood up and walked from the room. 

The morning of Christmas eve at the Blake household in Adelaide began with Lucien as the chief cook in the kitchen. He was busy fixing the one and only meal he knew how to do. Matthew was sleeping on the couch and smelled the bacon frying, heard the pleasant chatter from Jean and Li, and then a few minutes later, felt a tug on his arm. Li was smiling at him and said, “Matthew, you need to get up. Father has breakfast on the table for all of us.” “You have to be kidding me. Blake can cook a meal? I don’t believe you, Li!” “Matthew, it is true. And he does a pretty respectable bacon and eggs. Come join us,” Jean told him.

As they ate breakfast, Jean and Li made plans to bake a chocolate ganache cake for Christmas day. Lucien quickly put in his order for biscuits. Matthew added his preference into the order as well. “Mrs. B, we will be here all morning at this rate, won’t we?” Li asked, not certain she wanted to be inside. “Li, we will make these mates help us mix the batter, they can talk to us while the cake and biscuits bake, and then your Father will deliver you to Sue and Paul’s. Sound like a plan?” “Yes, Mrs. B it does,” Li answered.

“Jean, are you preparing lamb for tomorrow’s dinner? I told your flat mates this would be the case. Is it? It has been six months or so since you fixed it for all of us in Ballarat. Took every one pooling their money to buy what you needed. And it was so good. I know that I ate more than my share. I intend to do the same tomorrow,” Matthew told them, as he grinned at Jean, licked his lips. “Yes, I am baking lamb tomorrow with three veg. And yes, I remember how much you devoured. I am fixing Li some chock instead of lamb. Lucien, lamb for you?” Jean told them. “Jean, I can’t remember having lamb like I imagine you are going to prepare in decades. If Matthew sings your praises, I know it will be quite good,” Lucien told her, smiling at his two friends. 

Jean removed the cake from the oven, placed it on a cooling rack and quickly placed two biscuit sheets in and set her timer. “Father, can I go play with Jane and Michael?” Li asked. “Yes of course, let me walk you over there, make certain it is alright with them. Matthew, come on, walk with us. Be right back, Jean,” Lucien told her. 

Within twenty minutes, the childhood friends entered the back of the surgery and walked up the stairs. They discovered Jean placing the biscuits on a cooling rack and putting the last pan of them in the oven, setting a timer. Lucien walked in with a hand behind his back, Matthew was grinning and pointing at Lucien. Jean knew there was something about to happen, but what? Blake approached Jean and quickly held mistletoe over her head, smiled, then asked, “May I my dear?” 

“Lucien Blake, just what are you doing? Where did you get that?” “You did not answer my simple question, Mrs. B, did you? May I?” “Oh you two. You are both –“ Jean stopped and looked at the two of them. Lucien had dropped to one knee, was about to plead his case, when Jean looked at him and ordered him, “Stand up, please! Here you are a well-educated physician, an Army Major pleading with me. Lucien, get real here please,” Jean told him. Lucien stood up and said, “Yes Ma’am, I am going to hold this over your head and kiss you at least once a day until this mistletoe is no more. Are you ready for me?” Lucien told her, with a serious look, then broke into laughter. 

“Yes, Dr. Blake, be done with it. And then give it to Matthew. Let’s have this over with before Li returns,” Jean told the two of them, smiling at the pair. The two mates each kissed Jean on the cheek, then began arguing about who delivered the best ‘mistletoe’ kiss. “We are totally bad aren’t we Jean? Can’t have us together for very long before trouble ensues, at least that is what I remember my father telling us, several times, isn’t that right Lawson?” “Believe you are correct on that Blake,” Matthew told him, shaking his head, grinning at Jean.

“Seriously Jean, now that we have kissed you, we need to talk – um about this note that I received yesterday. Will you sit down please?” Lucien asked. “What note are you talking about?” Blake handed Jean the piece of paper and she promptly read it out loud.

_Dr. L. Blake_  
_c/o SPW Food Mart_  
_Near the bus depot_  
_Adelaide, South Australia, Australia_

_I sent two more letters back to your father and I included a note with your new forwarding address. I wanted to let you know. Right or wrong, it is done. All funds have been transferred from the sale of surgery._  
_Best regards to you and your daughter,_

“What are you two mates going to do? And now that Lucien and I are together, well not sleeping together, but oh this is giving me a head ache already. I don’t want Li to get caught in the middle of this Lucien,” Jean spoke quickly and then sat and re-read the note again. “And Matthew, you are going to be grilled about this as soon as you return, aren’t you?” Jean asked him. “That my friend is a given. What we wanted to talk with you about is a way forward, if you think that makes any sense. So think about this and we will talk again this evening, once Li is in bed. It is so bloody complicated. We have in this corner, Dr. Blake the Younger, who is as stubborn as an ox. And in the opposite corner is Dr. Blake the Elder, who won’t admit that he was wrong to send his son away at least twice that I know about,” Matthew told Jean and Lucien. 

Blake picked up the conversation, “And the referee will be one Matthew Lawson.” “No no, that is not what needs to happen,” Jean interjected very quickly. She continued, “Matthew is in the corner with the Younger Blake and Doug Ashby in the corner with the Elder Blake. Cec Drury will be the referee. What about that scenario?” “I like it except Cec will be the announcer and you, Jean Randall Beazley, will be the referee. You will be the mediator. I have a feeling this decades old argument of hurt feelings and suppressed anger will come to a head, sooner rather than later. Jean, that is what we need to discuss with you this evening,” Matthew explained.

Lucien looked at Jean and then Matthew, swallowed slowly, and opened his mouth to add something to the conversation and then stopped. He shook his head back and forth, and looked at the floor. Jean walked to him, placed her hands on his face and gently pulled it up, made him look at her. “Lucien Blake, look at me, please. You knew that your father wrote letters to you in Hong Kong. You knew if you left a forwarding address with your sales agent what he would undoubtedly do – give it to your father. And both of those have happened. What are the unexpected wild cards in all of this? I think they are Matthew and me. I ran away from Ballarat and Matthew found me here in Adelaide. So the three of us have to think about a solution, that does not trap your innocent Li in the same predicament you have been in since you were her age.” 

“Blake, I told you that Jean would help us, didn’t I?“ Matthew told his best mate. “Yes, and I think we need to keep talking about this, um but later. I hear my little girl running up the stairs, right now,” Lucien told him. “Father, Father, look at what we found in the park, a blue butterfly, isn’t it beautiful?” Li handed the specimen in a ventilated container to Lucien. “Simon told me it is a, no an _Ogyris_. He loaned me a butterfly guide to learn more about it,” Li smiled as she informed the adults of her discovery. “Yes, Li it is beautiful. Thank you for sharing this with us,” Matthew told her. Jean stood up and took the container, studied it with Li and then gave her a hug. “Li, this is so pretty and when we go to the park you must show us where you found it. We will release it at the very place,” Jean told her. “Yes Mrs. B, I will do that. Can we go after lunch today?” Li asked. “Yes, of course we can. Your father and Matthew will go with us as well.”

Li had plotted a new route for all of them and after three hours of walking, talking, and stopping for a snack every hour, they were ready to return to the Blake Surgery. “Li, I had an excellent time. Now I know why Adelaide is called ‘Churchy’ by many people,” Matthew told her. “I am ready to put my feet up, listen to the wireless and eat some biscuits,” Lucien told the group. Before they went upstairs, Jean and Li walked into Paul’s restaurant and got take away for their dinner. 

After Li was in bed, Jean, Lucien and Matthew sat at the kitchen table and began a conversation about what else but the ‘Note’ from the sales agent. Jean began her comments with the possibility that the constables might be contacted before Matthew returned to Ballarat. “I think we need to talk with Stephen and Henry before we formulate a plan, a response. All of our best ideas, well, they may not work. What if Doug and Thomas corner Matthew, tell him they already know that you and I are together, here in Adelaide? That Li is with us? Mathew what would you say? do?” 

Lucien and Matthew both looked at each other, then at Jean. Matthew jumped into the conversation, “Well, I think we must keep in contact with each other, not by post, but by telephone, and not at the Ballarat Police Station. I must leave my contact information with you. This could be a difficult time for all of us. But, the way I am looking at the situation is this – you three are very happy. That little girl thinks the world of you two. Don’t let your Father or Doug Ashby or anyone else destroy it. You three deserve this time in your life.” “Tomorrow we find Jean’s Constables and talk with them. Then develop some options,” Lucien told them. Both Jean and Matthew nodded in agreement.

“Off you lot, I want some quiet time this evening,” Jean told the two mates. “Yes ma’am,” Lucien said, as he pushed Matthew towards the stairs to the Surgery. “We will return later my dear.” Once Matthew and Lucien were seated in the Surgery office, Lucien reached into the bottom drawer of his desk and removed a new bottle of top shelf single malt Scotch. “Merry Christmas Lawson!” he said as he poured each of them a drink. They began talking about the mistletoe escapade with Jean but very quickly were discussing their war experiences. Lucien shared very few details with Matthew about his captivity and his post war espionage activities. Matthew decided that his time in service was so tame compared to his mate Lucien’s that he did not say much. Instead the conversation turned to Lucien locating Li and their trip to Adelaide. Lucien was quite animated, smiling, so much happier than Matthew ever remembered his mate.

Christmas morning was the time for opening presents in the Blake household. Li was up early and was wearing Matthew’s Santa Claus hat on her head. She looked at the trio of adults, and announced, “I will hand out the presents. Once I finish, you can open them. Understood?” Lucien smiled at his daughter, thought how her behavior as the ‘taskmaster’ was so much like his. Matthew opened his present from Jean and discovered a beach shirt. “Jean, I needed this, I really did.” “I know you will use it tomorrow when we go to the beach. But try it on this morning and let me make certain if fits you correctly.”

Li unwrapped a present from her Father and discovered supplies for their new art studio. “Father, thank you. I want you to teach me to draw and paint. This will be so much fun, it will.” “Where is this art studio Li?” Matthew asked. “We have a room downstairs we are working on. Father, thank you so much,” Li jumped up and ran to Lucien, hugged him. 

Lucien opened a package from Li and Jean and discovered two books, _Peter Pan_ by JM Barrie and _Swiss Family Robinson_ by JD Wyss, for the trio to read in the evenings. “Jean, you haven’t opened anything yet. Didn’t you get anything?” Matthew asked. Lucien handed her a flat box and once she had it open, there was a pen and ink sketch signed by LR Blake 1946. It was of her bedroom, showing the bed, bureau, desk and chair, book shelves, and sewing machine. Above the entrance to the room was a sign that clearly stated ‘Jean’s Place.’ “Oh my goodness, Lucien. This is so nice. I thank both you and Li for the last month. It has been beyond my wildest dreams,” Jean told the two Blakes. “Jeannie, you are most welcome.” “Lucien, I would like to get this framed for my bedroom. It is just wonderful,” Jean told him. “And you are amazing Mrs. B. The last month, what a difference in all of our lives. Thank you, Jean,” Lucien told her.

Li told the group that Jean had given Jane and her some paperback books to read and share. And that they made Mrs. B and Sue some potholders for their kitchens. Li proudly passed them around. “Yes, I needed them and I like your color choices and designs Li,” Jean told her. Matthew opened a package from Lucien to find vintage comic books, including several titles that they had shared as kids. “Blake, thank you. But I bet you do not know that I kept all of our comic books. I will bring them the next time I visit. I think they are only items I kept from our joint childhood,” Matthew told him. “I had no idea you still have them. Our collection was the best in town,” Lucien told him. Then he thought to himself how his father had called those books a stupid waste of time. And how he could not take them to boarding school in Melbourne. 

After Li opened the box labeled ‘For All of Us,’ she found a camera with several rolls of film. “Father and Jean, thank you. And I will share this with both of you.” Then Matthew handed Li a package and when she opened it, she found a photo album for the pictures she would take. However the first few pages were already populated with her first day of school photos. “Blake, you were a basket case weren’t you?” Matthew said. “Um yes I was. It was traumatic for me and Li was so delighted to get away from me I still can’t understand it,” Lucien stated. “Where did you get these pictures?” Matthew asked. “Well, let me think Matthew, yes I know, Sue gave them to us. Isn’t that right Jean?” Jean nodded and smiled at Lucien. “And Matthew, he was still teary eyed at lunch!” Jean said. 

Matthew handed Jean gifts from her flat mates and Jean slowly unwrapped them. All were practical handmade gifts similar to what she was ready to send to Ballarat via Matthew. Jean sat and looked at the gifts and wiped tears. “Mrs. B, you miss those friends don’t you?” Li asked, as she sat down next to Jean. “Li I do, but um I needed to make a change in my life and I have. In the process I found you and your Father. And I am so very glad that I am here.”

After the presents were opened, the foursome went to the art studio to see how Lucien had outfitted the room. As he was explaining his design, Jean looked at him and began thinking. He is a physician, an artist, and soon to be my employer. I imagine his mother served as his first instructor, showing him the finer points of drawing, probably painting as well, helping his artistic talent take form. And yes, that is why he wants to teach his Li. Let her discover her talent as an artist. He is such an interesting man. However I know just bits and pieces of his life. As she continued to think about her Christmas present, Jean stole looks at Lucien and when he established eye contact with her, he grinned back. Instead of turning away, Jean continued to lock eyes with Lucien, smiled at him. Matthew observed some of their looks and simply shook his head and thought, ‘Jean, are you ready now?’ 

The smell of Christmas dinner filled the living area with such a delightful aroma. Jean simply smiled as she arranged the food on the kitchen table. She called Li, Lucien and Matthew to join her. Matthew poured wine for the adults and Lucien asked Jean to make a toast, “Jean, I told you I was not good at this so you were going to be the one. Did you think about it, my lady?” “As a matter of fact I have. Raise your glasses please. ‘We can live in the past and be sad or be grateful for what we have and the friends we cherish.’ I cherish the three of you, every day,” Jean said. “Yes, Jean, to the friends we cherish. And I am quite hungry. Should I cut the lamb and chock?” Lucien said, with a grin on his face. “This is simply marvelous, having the four of us together.” 

“Father, would you call us a family?” Li asked. Lucien’s mouth dropped open, and he looked at Li. “Um, I suppose we are. We care about each other, want each other to be happy, succeed in our endeavors, and will protect each other. I think that is the way I think about family,” Lucien explained. “I think so too, Father,” Li told him. “Li, have you tried the lamb?” Jean asked her. “I have Mrs. B. As long as your sauce is on it, I like it. But thank you for fixing me chock as well.”

The foursome were in the living area, drinking tea and eating cake, when Li asked Matthew to talk with her, just the two of them. “Father and Jean, you two need to do something else. I need to talk to Matthew, alone.” “Yes, Li, we understand. We will be in the art studio,” Lucien told her as they walked away, both of them grinning, looking back over their shoulders. “Now Matthew, you know that Jean is staying with me right? She is not leaving with you,” Li asked, in a very serious tone. “Yes, I have been told that every day – by you, young lady. I understand. Li, Jean is a good friend of mine. I care about her but I also know she is independent and will make up her own mind. But young lady, you must take care of her and if she needs anything – you let me know – understand? Here is my address and telephone number. You write me a letter a couple of times a month, tell me how she is doing,” Matthew laid out his ‘conditions’ for the care of Jean Beazley. “Will you write me back?” Li asked him. “Of course I will. It will be my pleasure to write you Miss Li Blake,” Matthew told her, gave Li a hug, kissed the top of her head. 

By 10 AM on Boxing Day, Lucien, Li, Jean and Matthew were in the park opposite the op shop. Li had the new family camera and was trying to decide on the pictures she wanted to take. She had placed Jean and Lucien on a park bench with a nice background behind them and took their picture. Then she placed Matthew next to her father and took pictures of the trio. The next photograph was of Matthew and her father. Matthew volunteered to take snaps of Jean, Li and Lucien sitting on the bench. 

Once Constables Jones and Jernigan noticed the group in the park, they walked towards them. Henry looked at Li and said, “Young lady, I would be happy to take a picture of the four of you. Would you like that?” Li looked at him, and said very quickly, “Yes, please. Jean, you sit on the bench, I will sit next to you, Father and Matthew, stand behind us.” Li held Jean’s hand, Matthew and Lucien rested their hands on Jean and Li’s shoulders. Once the foursome were in their proper places and were smiling, Henry took the picture and returned the camera to Li. “Thank you, Constable,” Li told him. “My pleasure.” 

Matthew motioned to the Constables to follow him and they walked away from Jean, Li and Lucien. “Sgt. Lawson, we heard from Ballarat today, a Chief Superintendent Doug Ashby called. He wanted to know if you were here in Adelaide and if we had seen you. We said yes but offered no additional information. We thought he was on a ‘fishing’ expedition of some sort. He did not ask about Dr. Blake or the Wong family or Mrs. Beazley. Seemed strange to us, almost out of the blue you might say,” Henry Jernigan told Lawson. Matthew asked them to swing by the Surgery in twenty minutes. They quickly agreed. Then Jones said, “Is there something we need to know about Sgt. Lawson?” “Yes there most certainly is. Blake and I will talk to you about it then.”

Jean and Li went to Paul’s food mart to talk with Sue to firm up their plans for the beach trip in the afternoon. Li stayed and played with Jane while Jean continued talking with Sue and Paul. Lucien and Matthew entered the Surgery and waited for Henry and Stephen to arrive. The foursome sat in the Surgery office and Lucien detailed the note from Hong Kong, sketched out the troubles with his Father, and asked them to do exactly what they did earlier. “Constables, please, don’t bite at the bait that either Ashby or my Father dangle in front of you. Let us know when they contact you,,” Blake explained. 

Then Matthew spoke up, “I will be calling Blake several times a week, keeping him updated on what is going on in Ballarat. Contact me if you have my information or let Jean or Blake help you. This situation between Blake and his father started when he was just a lad. They may come to some sort of resolution or it may become more entrenched. I do not want my good friends hurt, caught up in anything that we can sidetrack. Thank you for your help on this.”

Paul’s delivery van was filled with people, two large umbrellas, beach chairs, towels, food and drink, and a variety of buckets and spades to make a sand castle or two. Jean and Sue brought some reading material and their cameras and Simon handed the adults some sunscreen for anyone who needed it. Lucien and Paul secured the two umbrellas while Jean and Sue got the areas organized. Matthew and Lucien accompanied the children to the shore line, and Matthew waded into the water. “Yes, this is what I imagined it would be,” he said, smiling, splashing water on the children. “And you need to be careful of too much sun exposure Matthew. You are pretty fair skinned. Wear your beach shirt unless you are in the water,” Lucien told him. “Yes Major Dr. Blake,” Matthew replied sarcastically. “I don’t want to tell you later this afternoon, ‘I told you so!’ my good friend.” “You won’t. I will be careful.”

By the middle of the afternoon, Jean, Li and Sue had already taken several pictures of the families. Paul and Matthew were swimming and Jean had the children collecting shells. Lucien, Sue, and Simon were under the umbrellas. Speaking in Cantonese for Simon’s benefit, Lucien explained the note he received from Hong Kong. He alerted them to the possibility that a random call might be received from Doug Ashby or his Father. And he suggested if they were asked a direct question, answer it, but not to volunteer additional information. Lucien told them he wanted to protect both Li and Jean from his Father. Neither one of his girls were to be subjected to Thomas’ anger. Simon looked at Lucien and told him, “Lucien, you are not ten years old any longer. Your Father can only hurt you if you let him. Establish the ground rules very quickly. Words hurt, they can hurt for a very long time. Otherwise why would you be writing ‘RETURN TO SENDER’ on the envelopes even now?” 

Lucien walked to the shoreline and said, “Let’s start gathering our gear and head home.” As Jean and he walked back, they marshalled the children towards the umbrellas, and soon Paul and Matthew were running up behind them. “Blake, this was an afternoon well spent. Glad you gave me this for my Christmas present,” Matthew told him, chuckling. 

Everyone on the Blake household were up bright and early on December 27th. Matthew had his red bag packed with Jean’s presents to her flat mates, his clothing, food for his trip, and some comic books from his mate Blake. As he told Lucien and Li good bye, Li held his hand and told him, “Matthew, I like you. And I will write you a letter. You will write me back right?” “Of course I will answer. Blake, you have an incredible daughter. You take good care of each other, you hear me?” “Yes mate I do. You are welcome anytime,” Lucien told him, as he hugged him. “And Li and I will take care of Jean. She is very important to both of us, Matthew,” Blake told him, placed his hand on Matthew’s shoulder. “And Matthew, keep putting Simon’s lotion on your face and shoulders. You got a bit too much sun yesterday,” Lucien told him. “I did indeed. Thank Simon again for his assistance yesterday. And you only said ‘Told you so’ just one time!”

Jean walked out of her bedroom, grinned at Matthew, and said, “Let’s be on our way, get me to work and you to the bus depot. I am so glad you spent the holidays with us. We will send you some photographs when we get them developed,” Jean told him. “Yes, indeed, let’s go. You lot are such good mates,” Matthew said, and hugged Lucien one more time. “Yes, Matthew, go. But please come back,” Blake said as he struggled to finish his sentence.


	11. Op Shop

Ch. 11 Op shop 

Matthew Lawson called Lucien and Jean on the evening of the 28th of December to report he had arrived safe and sound in Ballarat. “Matthew, we have not been contacted by your Constables or by Paul. Will be interesting in the morning what Doug asks you. Ah listen, we miss you already. Your visit was so good and I know you took vacation days to come. Thanks mate,” Lucien told him. 

“Blake, Jean has a very different look from when I visited her in early November. She was existing then, just like in Ballarat. Struggling day to day, not happy, finding no light in her life. But now, my goodness gracious, Jean has a glow, she feels so much better about herself. I am guessing you are a big part of the change I noticed. And I am going to tell you right now. Don’t you hurt that lady or I will kick you in the arse so fast and hard, you may never get my shoe out of there. Understood?” Matthew told his mate. “Yes, I hear you loud and clear. And I have no intention of hurting Jean. I am just delighted that she is guiding me through this thing called being a parent. I have a daughter to raise. I am much more relaxed with her steering me along. But Matthew, I do enjoy Jean’s company. I cannot deny that.”

“And one more thing before you hang up. How are your shoulders and face?” Dr. Blake asked his friend. “Blake, I am putting Simon’s lotion on and I look pretty red in the face still but don’t hurt like last night. I really had too much fun yesterday. Lucien, Good Night, I will talk with you in a day or two,” Matthew told him. “Of course, Matthew. Good Night from the three of us.” 

One evening, Lucien asked both Li and Jean to accompany him to the Blake Art studio. He was grinning at Li as they walked down the stairs to the Surgery. “Just what are you lot so happy about? What is going to happen?” Jean asked. “Tonight is my first lesson, ‘An introduction to drawing,’ and you two are my very first students.” As they entered the room, he handed Li her smock and then handed Jean hers. Both had their names embroidered on the front. Of course Li had her supplies from Christmas and Jean was handed a box of her very own. 

“Now, my lovely ladies, I have your first assignment. I will demonstrate how I sketch in pencil. You will select what you want to draw from my bag of goodies right here,” Lucien explained, holding up cloth bag. Immediately, Jean stood up and said, “What on earth are you thinking, Lucien Blake? Me? Taking drawing lessons? Me? Are you mad?” “Mrs. B, please sit down. Why can’t you be in Father’s class? Why? Tell me!” Li asked her, trying to understand Jean’s response. “Ah I well how to explain. I have been away from school for years, never did that good when I was there, my art projects were a joke, and um Lucien, no. Spend your time with Li,” Jean told them, as she took off her smock, began to walk to the door. 

“Mrs. B, Jean, please sit down. I have not excused you, have I?” Lucien said with a serious tone, before he lost his composure. He began to chuckle. “Jeannie, please indulge me in my fantasy. I want to be with both of you. Let’s just have some ‘family time,’ please,” Lucien pleaded with her. She gave a stern look and then said, “Alright you lot, how can I turn two Blakes down? But I may not be very adept at this. Is it anything like using chop sticks?” Jean asked. “We helped you master those right? Same idea here,” Lucien told her, grinning at his Jeannie.

Later that evening, after Li was asleep, Lucien asked Jean to sit on the couch. He wanted to firm up her position description and her compensation. He pulled out a handful of notes, ideas of what the three of them had previously discussed. As they read through the list, they agreed on everything listed. “Well Mrs. B, I think the final item is your compensation, whatever frequency you would like, cash or a deposit into your bank account. What will it be?” Lucien asked. 

“I want to open a bank account, and I have found out I cannot do it in my name, there has to be a man’s name on the account. Could be any man apparently,” Jean told him, giving Lucien a harsh look. “Jean, let me say this up front. If you quit working for me, you want to leave, all of the money in your account is yours. I am not going to prevent you from taking it. That I promise you. If that is agreeable, I will sign with you. We could open the account tomorrow at lunch. And now how much?” Lucien told her. 

“Lucien, I want to be paid once a week, and I want um I don’t know what to ask. My hotel wage and the op shop are so meager I needed to live with five others in Ballarat and without Paul, Sue, Simon, Matthew and you, I know I would be on the street living rough,” Jean looked at him, tried to smile. “Well yes, you have thrown it back in my court haven’t you. So I will put money in your account each Monday. If it is not enough, let me know and I will increase it. You let me know. And you need to remember that you do not owe my any money at all, and you are doing the accounting for my Surgery as well as managing our household affairs. And helping me learn to be a parent to my daughter.” 

On the morning of New Year’s Eve Li and Lucien walked to the photography shop to pick up the prints of her first roll of film. She smiled at her Father and said, “Finally, my pictures are in my hands. This is so exciting.” Jean was home for a quick lunch when the two Blakes walked into the kitchen. Li opened the envelope of pictures, spread them out on the kitchen table and began admiring them. Lucien had a double set printed so Li could share with Matthew if any were good and to his delight they were all top quality. Jean began studying the photos. She pointed at the one of Lucien and her. “Lucien, look at this photograph of me and you. Tell me what you were thinking. You are looking at me, like sneaking a little peek, look at the little hint of a smile, on both of us. I wish I could read your mind.” “Ah my lady, I was thinking, well ah let me remember. This was Li’s first photograph with her new camera, and she chose me and you, and not some butterfly or flower, or statue or church. The two of us. We were important to her and that made me quite happy. And I liked sitting next to you, of course.” 

“And look at this one. Li is holding your hand, Matthew and I are standing behind you two. We all look happy, content,” Lucien said as he pointed to the foursome. “You two were content because you ate most of my lamb roast for our Christmas dinner,” Jean told him, laughing. “Can’t deny that. But we do all look like we are a family, enjoying each other’s company, don’t we?” Blake said. “We do and we are,” Jean told him, smiling at both Blake and Li.

Then Li spoke up. “I like this one best,” as she pointed to the photo of the three of them. “And what are your reasons, Li?” Lucien asked his daughter. “I feel comfortable with the two of you. More relaxed, more at ease than I ever was in the orphanage. There I was missing you Father, didn’t know where you were, if you would ever come for me. And then when you did find me, I was so very happy. But you were really nervous about being a Father, trying to do everything just ‘right.’ You did not have to do anything except just be there for me. I needed to be with you. And now Jean is with us, and we are figuring out what our family is all about. I really like how we are looking at each other in the photograph.”

“I am going to write Matthew a letter and enclose the photographs for him. And put the other set in our photo album. Do either of you want to write a letter as well?” Li asked. “Yes count me in.” “Me too.” After Li went to her bedroom to write to Matthew, Lucien and Jean looked at each other. “One of us must tell him to keep these photographs under wraps. He cannot share them with anyone. If I had thought about it, we would have asked Sue to take a photo of you, Matthew and her kids at the beach. That would have served as ‘proof’ that he visited you,” Lucien told Jean. “Lucien, Sue probably did. Let me ask her. We don’t mail the photos until then, right?” Jean explained. “Yes, my dear, of course.” Jean saw him reach for something. Very predictable. They were alone, he held the aging mistletoe over her head, and gave her a gentle kiss, grinned at Jean and delivered another one. “Just how long are you going to keep that dried up, falling apart mistletoe?” “A while longer, my dear.”

“Jean, we made no special plans for this evening, did we? But I did buy a bottle of Sherry for you and bottle of Scotch for me. Will open both of them soon. And I have an announcement to make. I am ready to put my bed frame together. I am going to take the next step. You may not realize it, but I never thought I would be able to do this. May be a bit rocky at first, but I am going to succeed,” Lucien told her, holding his mistletoe once again. “Lucien Blake, without the mistletoe, what excuse are you going to offer for kissing me?” Jean asked. “Nothing, just steal a kiss here and there. Jean, you have made my life so much better. I think I am learning how to be a good father for my Li, and I hope you are happy here. I need you, your help, I enjoy your company, unpacking our day, sitting here in the evening,” Lucien told her, kissing her hand, pulling her closer to him. 

“Lucien, I have been thinking of the next few months and what I want to accomplish. I want the three of us to continue living as a family, I want to learn the details of managing your surgery, and um maybe I am going out on a limb here, I want you and me to continue to grow closer. I came to Adelaide knowing I was not ready to be with anyone – just not confident enough in myself to take that chance. However, now, um “ Jean paused, chewed on her lower lip a bit. Before she could continue, Lucien said, “Jean, I think we are here in Adelaide at this time in our lives for reasons we are about to understand. I know our journey together will be so interesting.” Jean kissed his hand, and then put her head on his chest. “A glass of Sherry my dear?” ‘Yes, I would like that very much.” Once they had their drinks, Jean noticed that it was midnight. “Happy New Year’s Lucien Blake!” “I think that demands a kiss, and not simply a mistletoe kiss, Jeannie Beazley.” They embraced and kissed each deeply for the first time. “Jean, ah yes, I think our journey has commenced,” Lucien told her, with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Jean gave Fred her two-week’s notice on Thursday, January 2, 1947 and reminded him that her final pay must include the two weeks he had withheld when she started in October. Fred pleaded with her to stay, he would give her the two weeks he owed her and increase her salary, not charge her for the room above the op shop. Jean had her mind made up, no dangling of extra salary made any difference. Once that task was complete, she told both John and Ben she was leaving on the 16th of January. She kept her plans very close to the vest and did not share any information about her next position. 

Much to Jean and Lucien’s surprise there was little movement on the Ballarat front. Beyond calling the Constables, Doug Ashby and Thomas Blake seemed to be figuring out how to approach Lucien. The Wong’s were not contacted either. Matthew kept in touch daily at first and then every other day, since they were not asking him much about his Adelaide trip to see Jean except for a general report. Jean’s flat mates had nothing to report either. 

Matthew was delighted when he received a large envelope from Li. He poured himself a Scotch, sat down in his easy chair, opened the envelope and spread the contents on his coffee table. There were three short letters and a handful of pictures. He grinned at the picture of the four of them, laughed at the one where he and Blake were sitting on the bench. They both had a silly look on their faces, probably like when they were kids. The trio photo was quite good, Li was smiling at the camera while Jean and Lucien were looking at each other out of the corners of their eyes. And then the photos from the beach were of Jean, Matthew, Jane and Michael. Yes, I have photos to share of my trip and they do not include the Blakes. Now that was probably Jean’s idea. 

Li had several more weeks off before she returned to school. Jean could tell that she was happy to be out of school but wanted more structure to her day. With Jean at the op shop and Lucien in the Surgery, they made plans to eat lunch with Li each day, and he left her ‘work’ to complete. Some days it was involved reading assignments, other times an art project, but mostly it was maths problems. One evening Li asked, “Father, I think you are adding more problem sets for me to do. Could that be?” “Can you work them Li? You have not asked me for any help,” Blake told his daughter. “Yes, I can,” Li told him, smiling at her Father. Before Lucien could say anything, the telephone rang and Jean picked it up. “Blake Surgery” she quickly answered and handed the receiver to Lucien, “For you. It is Constable Jones.” 

Blake did not say a word, hung the telephone up and explained, “A fire, about ten blocks from here, and they need someone on site in case there are injuries. I will be gone for a while, my dear ladies,” Lucien stated as he hugged Li, kissed her head and then hugged Jean as well. ”Lucien Blake, you take good care. I will put a change of clothing by the shower downstairs. Hang the smoky clothing in the entry way. We will be waiting for you. And neither one of us want to smell smoke on you when you return, Right?” Jean smiled at him, stood tall and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Yes ma’am, I will return soon. Li you really are doing good with my maths problems. I am so proud of you, do you know that?” Li smiled at her father and said, “We will wait until you return to read _Alice in Wonderland_ this evening.” 

To keep Li occupied, Jean suggested they bake biscuits while Lucien was away. The longer her father was at the fire, the more agitated, nervous and frightened Li became. “Mrs. B, he will come back to us, right? What if he doesn’t return? What if he um – “ “Li, he will be back. I have no doubts. Let’s get busy with his favorite biscuits. Which ones do you want to bake?” “His favorite ones are the chocolatey nutty biscuits.” “Of course they are.” As the last of three pans of biscuits was pulled from the oven, placed on the cooling rack, Li heard the back door to the Surgery open. “Father?” “Yes, I am back and I smell terrible. Let me clean up and I will be up directly. Are you two doing alright?” “Yes Father, we are now.”

Lucien walked up the stairs, wearing his dressing gown over a pair of clean shorts, continuing to dry his wet curly hair. Li ran to him and hugged him. Lucien looked at Jean and she silently mouthed ‘Hug her – hold her.’ He did as Jean suggested and Li responded with an even tighter hug. “I was so afraid you would not come back, get hurt, leave me all alone.” “Li, I am fine, scratchy throat from the smoke, but wait a minute, what do I smell here? What have my two lovely ladies been doing?” Li looked at him, handed her father a freshly baked biscuit. “Is this for me? Thank you both,” Lucien smiled at his girls as the entire biscuit disappeared into his mouth. “Jean helped me bake them for you. We have three pans of these cooling. And she told me I could stay up late so I could see you, read to you.” 

Grinning at Jean Lucien said, “Well I think that was an excellent decision, Mrs. B.“ He ate biscuits and drank tea until Jean pulled the biscuit plate away from him. “Dr. Blake, you will be on a sugar high for hours if you do not stop.” Blake grinned at Jean and said, “Mrs. B, are you trying to control my biscuit eating?” “Yes, I am, Dr. Blake. If your daughter is not stopping you, then I will,” Jean said, beginning to chuckle. 

Li smiled at him and said, “Father, Jean and I had a long talk while we were baking – about what I should call you. They told me to call you ‘Father’ at the orphanage. I have lived with you for several weeks now. And I have decided I want to call you ‘Daddy’ – is that alright?” Lucien looked at Li, smiled, and said, “Of course, if you want to call me ‘Daddy,’ I would like that, I really would.” “And one more thing I want to tell you – I love you. Thank you for finding me, bringing me here, making Jean live with us,” Li said as she hugged him and then looked at Jean. “You were right Mrs. B.” “Li, at first your father made me stay with you. Gave me time to come to my senses. I do enjoy living here with the two of you. Always interesting days,” Jean said, as she smiled at her Blake family.

After the kitchen table was straightened up, Lucien and Jean got comfortable on opposite ends of the couch. Li sat down between them, placed her head on Lucien’s lap and her feet on Jean’s lap. Jean opened up _Alice in Wonderland_ to read the next chapter. Li began yawning, and then said, “Mrs. B, we may need to start this chapter over tomorrow night. I am really getting sleepy.” “Jean, thank you for helping Li bake my favorite biscuits for me and for both of you waiting up for me.” “Daddy, Jean and I had a really nice time. She knew just how to keep me busy, help me wait for your return,” Li told him. A few minutes later, Jean noticed Li had her eyes closed. She motioned to Lucien that she was ‘out.’ Between the two of them, they placed Li in Lucien’s arms and he carried her to the bedroom. 

Once Li was tucked into her bed, Lucien returned to the couch. “Jean, may I put my head on your lap now?” Jean looked at him, an eyebrow arched up without her realizing it, and she said, “That is quite a strange request, but yes, I suppose it is alright, Dr. Blake.” Lucien stretched out, put his head on Jean’s lap. Quickly Jean picked up his towel as she realized his hair was still damp and her clothing was getting a bit wet. She began to dry his hair, running her fingers through it, and smiled at him. Lucien reached for one of her hands to hold, and he gently kissed it. 

“Jean, Li told me she loves me. Do you realize that is the very first time? I never told my father, ever, still haven’t, can’t. And um, he never told me he loved me, even liked me,” Lucien stopped talking, wiped some tears from his eyes. “Lucien, you need to tell Li you love her as well. It is a two way street – father to daughter and vice versa,” Jean told him. “Yes, ma’am, I got it.” As she continued to dry his hair, Jean smiled at him, and said, “Lucien, are you alright from your night of adventure?” “Yes of course, my lady. My daughter loves me. And I am so happy you are with us, with me.”

Just three days to work at the op shop. Then Jean’s world would be so different. Not up and at work at 7 AM, not working until 7 PM or later, and no Saturday hours. She was counting down the time. Jean and her assistant John were working the late afternoon shift when three men entered the op shop. John thought they might be trouble and he signaled Jean with a wave of his right hand. She knew immediately what he was thinking. Just in case someone wanted to steal money from the cash drawer, Jean was in the habit of keeping a small amount of cash, about £30, at any time. The remaining money was placed several times a day into an old safe that locked securely. Only her boss Fred could open it. Jean quickly added a handful of cash, exact amount undetermined, to the safe. 

John moved closer to a table piled high with clothing, put his right hand into the stack of shirts, located his cricket bat, which he kept hidden there, wrapped his hand around the handle. Been weeks since he had to be on alert like this. The trio walked by him, one bloke stopped near him, and the other two approached Jean. The tall, dark haired man ordered Jean to give him the money from the cash drawer. If Jean was afraid at this point in time, John thought she hid it very well. But when the robber realized how little money she handed him, his anger erupted very quickly. In one motion, he grabbed the money, slammed Jean to the floor, looked into the empty cash box, and pushed clothing racks on top of her. 

Then the two men closest to Jean began running towards the door. When John saw what was happening, he swung the cricket bat and bashed one of the robbers in the back, he stumbled and then fell to the floor. Another one, with the money, sprinted out the door into the street, ran full force into a passing delivery van. The third one tried to punch John in the face. Jean refused to let that happen. She pulled herself up from the floor, pushed the third robber hard and he stumbled into the entrance at the front of the shop, collapsing onto the sidewalk. Several passersby stopped to help and detained the bloke at the entrance of the op shop as well as the one John flattened with his cricket bat. The fellow in the street was out cold. Several others ran into the op shop to offer their assistance to Jean and John. Two of the bystanders dashed down the street to the Surgery to see if the doctor was in.

A large crowd had assembled by the time Lucien and Li arrived at the op shop. Constables Stephen Jones and Henry Jernigan updated Blake on the situation. Lucien could hear the sirens of emergency vehicles in the distance. “Two Ambos are heading to hospital, and Jean is inside on the floor of the op shop,” Stephen explained. Lucien noticed Simon in the crowd and asked him to take care of Li. Very quickly he marshalled Li away from the op shop. 

Lucien walked into the op shop and found John was helping Jean as best he could. She was still lying on the floor, a blanket covering her, she was shivering. “John, why wasn’t Jean in one of the Ambos going to hospital as well?” he spit out, in an angry tone, shaking his head back and forth. He was trying to control himself – he was angry that Jean was injured, surprised that she was not hospital bound already, grateful that John was helping her, pleased that Simon had Li under his wing, and anxious about the wellbeing of his Jean. He was so fond of her, well, Blake, admit it, much more than fond. You and Jean are getting closer each day. I see her looking at me, smiling, not turning away. She lets me kiss her, as long as I have the mistletoe. Li is getting used to our antics. She simply must be alright. Now get to work Blake, focus, help her. 

“Dr. Blake, Jean told me no hospital, three times. You would take care of her. You were her doctor. She told me she had no money for hospital. You know she is one very stubborn lady,” John told him. Lucien began his evaluation of Jean, her breathing was shallow, at times she gasped for air. As he held her hand, he said, “Jean, Jean, it is me Lucien. I need to do a quick exam, alright?” “Um yes.” As he examined her, he was thinking of possible issues - a rib injury or fright or anxiety, maybe all three. She was quietly sobbing, hiccoughing as he felt her side. “Jean, I don’t think your ribs are broken but will cause you a great deal of pain for the several days. We will need to get x-rays to be certain. Let me help you off of the floor,” Lucien told her as John and he helped her into a chair. 

“Lady Jean, you need couple of stitches near your eye, and you have injured your ribs. But first, I need to get you to calm down. Do you think you can help me with that?” he told her with a smile, holding her head in his hands. “And just how are you going to do that Doctor?” Jean asked. Her voice was faint, but at least she was connecting with him. Blake continued to look at Jean, saw her eyebrow raise up, and then told her, “Jean, look at me, Jean, look right here, my eyes, we breathe together, right? Now in out, in out,” Lucien explained. “Keep breathing with me. Better?” “Um yes, less trouble breathing,” she told him. She remained focused on his eyes, he kept his hands on her face, gently wiping some tears away for her face. Jean began to calm down until Blake palpated her ribs, trying to get a better idea of the damage. She tried not to cry out, but her lower lip began quivering, and her composure went away very quickly. 

Lucien handed her his handkerchief. “Jean, it will be alright. Do you believe me?” “I don’t know. Hurts so badly now.” Jean looked at his handkerchief and saw she had touched her head that was still bleeding. “Dr. Blake, Lucien, I am so sorry, because that stain will be very hard to get out of your white um . . .” Jean tried to tell him. “No worries, Jeannie Blake. We will deal with it later, alright?”

“Jean, we need to get x-rays of those ribs and suture your head,” Blake explained. “No Lucien, I don’t think so. You just told me my ribs were not broken. I can’t afford a hospital bill, just can’t. And I will not let you, um you should not be paying my bills. I will be fine, just fine. Right? Isn’t that what you told me?” Jean answered very quickly. “And my dear, your employer should be paying the bills for you. Has anyone called Fred? He needs to know what happened, how very brave you and John were this afternoon,” Blake explained. 

Constables Jones and Jernigan walked into the op shop, looked at Jean, Lucien, John, and Jones said, “Mrs. B, I took £30 in evidence from the bloke in the street. How much did you give him?” “That is all. Didn’t have any more in the cash drawer,” Jean told him, grimacing, reaching for the damaged area around her eye. “So you and John prevented the robbery. But you ah oh my goodness, you are going to have a black eye,” Henry explained. “Jean, hands away from that area. I agree with the Constable, a black eye will be in your future,” Lucien told her. Lucien cleaned up the head wound as best he could, then covered it until he could do a proper repair in his Surgery. As he smiled at Jean, he gently wiped the blood from her face. “There you are my lady. Look a bit better.” “Thank you.”

“John, we called your boss and updated him on this. He should be here soon. There are other officers on their way now to complete the report. Someone will need to lock up the building when all the paperwork is complete. Mrs. B, Simon Wong is taking care of Li. Dr. Blake, how do you want to move Mrs. B to your Surgery?” Constable Jones said. Before Lucien could reply, he heard a commotion outside on the side walk. Several people were telling Fred about what had happened, how brave both John and Jean were. As he entered the op shop, he looked at Jean and asked Blake, “Doctor, how badly is she injured?” Lucien sketched out her condition and ordered Fred to pay for x-rays at hospital as well as for his services. “Yes, of course, of course.” 

Blake then looked at Jean, and asked, “Ready? I want to get you to my Surgery, suture the side of your head, get it packed in some cold compresses.” Once she was on her feet, Jean started to walk and Lucien stopped her. “No, no Jean. There are several able bodied men who have volunteered to help us and we are going to take advantage of their assistance.”

On the way out of the op shop, Jean spotted Simon and Li standing close by. Li had been crying, her eyes were still red, but she bravely smiled at Jean, and Jean reached for her hand. Once the group was in the Surgery, Sue was waiting for them in the examination room. “Lucien, I will help Jean get undressed, do whatever errands you need. Keep Li occupied if necessary,” she told him. “Um yes, alright, Li, run upstairs and find Jean’s nightie and bring it down. Oh, and check the freezer for a bag of frozen veg and bring it with you,” Blake told his daughter, beginning to get himself organized. 

“Sue, help me remove Jean’s clothing, get her covered in a sheet. I need to do a proper exam of her ribs, hips. Those men knocked her to the floor, pulled clothing racks on top of her. And somehow she got up and pushed one of them out the door before collapsing,” Blake explained. Then he continued, “Jean, Jean, you are so stubborn! They only got £30 my dear.” Lucien grinned at her, placed a kiss on her forehead. “But it wasn’t their money to take, was it?” Jean told him, looking into his eyes. “No it was not,” Lucien said, smiling at his girl. As he continued looking at Jean, he thought to myself. My Jean is so stubborn, brave, fierce, argumentative, and sassy even in the midst of being robbed. Would not want her any other way. And that is the truth. 

Once Lucien was convinced Jean could wait until the morning for x-rays, which Fred would pay for, he unrolled a compression bandage, got Li’s package of frozen peas and had Sue steady Jean as she sat on the examination table. He placed the bag in a towel, had Sue hold it in place and then wrapped Jean’s ribs with the compression bandage, helped her lie down and covered her with the sheet. “Now, my dear, you should be good for a few hours like this,” Lucien told her. “Sue, I think Li can come in now. I know she wants to see Jean, hold her hand, help her,” Lucien explained. “Yes, but make certain my head doesn’t frightened her, Lucien,” Jean told him. “Yes, my dear, more concerned about Li than yourself, aren’t you?” he asked. 

As Sue opened the door, Li peeked in, saw that Lucien was holding Jean’s hand, placing a kiss on her cheek, smiling at her. “Daddy, can I come in now?” “Yes, of course, Jean and I both want you here, with us. We need your help, young lady. You sit on the stool right next to Jean, hold her hand, talk with her. Keep Jean distracted while I suture her injury. Can you do that for us?” “Um yes, I can.” Once Li was talking to Jean, Lucien began his work on her head injury, injected some numbing agent, prepared his suturing supplies. 

“Li, I saw you with Simon this evening. Did he help you?” Jean asked. “Mrs. B, after we reached the op shop, Simon stayed with me, and when I started crying, we went to the park and he sat with me. Told me stories, in Cantonese of course, about being brave. He was so calm and I know that kept me from getting um ah –“ Li stopped, squeezed Jean’s hand. “Li, we will both thank Simon for watching you, protecting you. Your father tells me I will be alright, sore as the devil, but alright.” “And Jean, you will have a black eye, that is what Simon told me. He said sometimes the bruise has dozens of different colors in it. And he has some medication for you to use. Said he would deliver it to you tomorrow,” Li explained.

Lucien then said, “Li, keep talking to Jean. You are really helping me. I am about finished now. Need to make little stitches so the scar is very small. Jean, are you doing alright?” “I am. Don’t feel anything that you are doing. How long will the sutures stay in?” “Probably a week or so. I will keep an eye on them. They will be removed before your black eye fades into oblivion I am afraid. Li, you need to keep a diary of all of the colors, when they come and leave. Each day, I will explain what is happening to cause the different hues.” “Did I hear this right? You two are conducting a scientific experiment on me and my black eye. I just can’t believe it!” Jean told the duo, raising an eyebrow, and then breaking into a smile before grimacing. “Ugh, that hurt!” “Mrs. B, you can’t get too sassy with me now, as you just discovered!” Lucien told her.


	12. Next Steps

Chapter 12 Next Steps

As Lucien was finishing his suturing work on the side of Jean’s head, Paul walked into the room. “Lady Jean, I have some hearty soup for you and dinner fare for Li and Lucien. I will place it upstairs and be right back.” “Paul, this is good timing. You can help me get Jean upstairs to her room. An extra hand will be much appreciated,” Lucien told him. “Li, why don’t you help Paul with the food, and turn Jean’s bed down for her. You brought her a nightie, right?” “Yes I did,” Li said as she handed the light green garment to her Father. 

When Li and Paul left the room, Lucien helped Jean sit up, and placed the nightie over her head. “Let me hold your ribs as you let it slide down, cover you up. Your nightie looks very good to me Jean, even better than when you selected it, let me see you in it at the lingerie shop,” Lucien grinned as he told her his memory. “Lucien, thank you, um for everything, not just this evening, but yes ah everything,” Jean told him, looking at him, smiling, and then resting her head on his shoulder. “I am going to be so sore in the morning, Lucien.” “Afraid I agree with you, my dear.”

After Paul and Lucien had Jean in her bed, Lucien checked the frozen veg pack on her injured ribs, while Li brought a tray of soup and tea. “Jean, this is for you. Jane and Michael even have a flower for you and a get well card,” Li told her, sounding more grown up than Jean remembered. “Li, I will help Jean eat and then we two will eat our dinner,” Lucien explained. As he began to help Jean, the telephone rang and Li answered it. 

“Blake Surgery. Can I take a message?” “Li Blake, this is Matthew. I got a call from Constable Jones about an attempted robbery at the op shop. Is Jean alright?” “Matthew, Matthew, Jean was so brave today. Simon helped me. Matthew it was so scary,” Li stopped and sobbed, then caught her breath. “Jean hurt her ribs and her head needed to be stitched up. Daddy is with her now.” “Li, you listen to me. Jean is very strong, very stubborn. Those robbers had no clue what they started when they took money from Jean Beazley. Constable Jones called me and said the trio are in hospital and will be transferred to jail tomorrow,” Matthew told her.

The next voice Matthew heard was his mate Blake. “Matthew, thanks for calling, talking to Li. Jean is doing well, sore ribs which we get x-rayed in the morning. Li helped me suture Jean’s head. We are all doing better now than a couple of hours ago,” Lucien told him. And then he continued, “Matthew, for the next few days, I will call and let you know how Jean is. We both know she is a trooper, will bounce back from this in a couple of weeks, I have no doubts about that.” Matthew entered the conversation and said, “I told her friends what happened this afternoon and get well cards will be in the post tomorrow. They all send their love as do I. Good night Blake. Give Li and Jean a big hug for me.” “I will indeed my friend. Good night Matthew Lawson.”

Li looked into Jean’s bedroom and saw her father arranging cold compresses on her face to help with the bruising. “Daddy, look at Mrs. B. Is she alright?” Lucien did a quick check and told Li, ”She fell asleep on us. That is alright. I gave her some pain medication and she can rest easy for a few hours. Let’s eat our dinner and you can read to me. I will stay with Jean tonight, help her when she needs me to,” Lucien explained. 

When Jean woke up, she realized she was in her room, in her bed, with not so cold compresses on her face. There were noises coming from the floor. What was that? Well of course, Lucien is sleeping on the floor, on his back, snoring softly. That man, he is so protective of me and Li. I am quite fond of him even though we are of such different backgrounds. He does not seem to mind – I am poor and he is rich. The mistletoe is long gone, in the bin and he still steals a kiss several times a day. But now, I need to use the loo. I don’t know how to get up without hurting my ribs. “Lucien, Lucien, will you wake up? Need to make a trip to the loo. Lucien?” Jean dropped her arm off of the side of the bed towards the noise and her hand landed square on his head. She felt for his beard, then his nose and she began tickling him. He sneezed, felt her soft, small hand, sat up, and then smiled at Jean. “Hello there, my lovely lady. Do you need me?” he said with a grin. “I really do. Help me to the loo, please, Dr. Blake.”

Lucien got up, looked at Jean, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “Good evening Jean. Let me check your ribs before we get you up. If you need to yell at me, just do it.” Lucien steadied Jean by placing his hands on both sides of her ribcage, helped her sit upright, and then stand. Jean gasped but did not yell at him. “Ready? Let’s head to the loo.” The trip was easier on Jean than she expected and before she knew it she was back in her room sitting on the edge of the bed. “Going to get some more frozen veg to pack your ribs. Sit right there.” Jean watched him carefully pull up her nightie, removed the bandage and thawed peas, and then placed the frozen peas on her ribs, wrapped the bandage once again. 

After Jean was lying down, Blake added fresh cold compresses to her face, and sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hand, then he kissed her forehead. “Jean, you are doing pretty well considering what happened this afternoon.” “Lucien, could you massage my neck. It is stiffening up and I know your touch will help me relax,” Jean told him as she began to smile. “And what is that look about, my dear?” “What is Li going to think about the two of us, getting more familiar with each other, you stealing a kiss?” Jean asked. “Perhaps, we need to decide if this is for real or just a passing fancy. That would be the first step, don’t you think, Jeannie?” “Probably so, and in my mind, I think this feeling is for real,” Jean said, and began yawning, closed her eyes. “Me too my love.”

Lucien smiled at his Lady Jean, began working on her neck. He felt Li’s hand on his back and looked up to see her standing next to him. “Daddy, is Jean alright?” “Yes, she is. I helped her to the loo and she is resting again. How are you my darling daughter?” “I am fine. I want to go with you and Jean to hospital tomorrow. Can I?” “Certainly. We will call ahead so Jean does not have to wait for very long.”

The next time Jean was awake, she heard Lucien humming, smelled bacon frying, and discovered Li was lying next to her, holding her hand. “Morning Mrs. B. I took over watching you while Daddy fixes us breakfast. Paul called. He has a friend who works at hospital and she made us an appointment at 10 AM today. He will drive. Should I tell Daddy you are ready to get up?” “Not really, still not awake and kinda afraid to move around too much,” Jean told Lucien’s little girl. 

“Well, my favorite girls are both awake. Jean, let me help you up, don’t want you hurting yourself. I cancelled my Surgery hours this morning and Paul will be here at 9 AM to drive us. So we need to get you up. Ready?” “If you insist. You will help me, right?” Jean asked. “Of course I will.” 

Lucien placed his hands on both sides of her ribcage, assisted Jean as she stood up. She took a big breath and looked at her doctor. His blue eyes were twinkling and he smiled at her. “Not too bad, Jean?” “Give me a minute to think about my answer.” Lucien handed Li the bag of thawed peas, and she took it to the kitchen. “Li, put them in the freezer and we can reuse them for my ribs. Alright, Dr. Blake, help me to the kitchen, please,” Jean told her caregivers. 

Li and Lucien had Jean ready for their trip to hospital when Paul arrived. He handed Jean a jar of cream from Simon for her face. “Jean, I know what entrance we need to use, my friend Belle will meet us with a wheelchair. Going to keep this as easy on you as we can,” Paul explained. “Yes, that is right, Belle works there, in radiology. That fact had slipped my mind,” Blake said. 

Paul and Lucien helped Jean into the backseat of the car, then Lucien sat next to her, held her hand, and she rested her head on his shoulder. “Lucien, I am pretty stove up this morning,” she said, trying to smile at her doctor. “Give me three days with you and you will feel human again. I can use massage, heat, and Simon said he will help you with acupuncture,” Lucien explained. “Needles? Treating me with needles? Lucien what on earth are you thinking?” Jean asked, with a look of horror on her face. “Lady Jean, Simon is very good, will cover your eyes, you will not even know what he is doing,” Paul told her. “Oh my goodness, the lot of you will turn me into a pin cushion,” Jean said as she squeezed Lucien’s hand very hard. Paul hit a substantial pot hole in the road and quickly said, “So sorry Lady Jean.” 

Once they arrived at hospital, Belle met Lucien, Jean and Li while Paul drove his car to the parking lot. Lucien checked Jean in and they were escorted into the radiology suite for x-rays of her ribs, hips and skull. One of Belle’s colleagues kept an eye on Li, as she sat in the lobby waiting for Paul to arrive. A slender, stern-looking woman wearing a white coat entered the lobby and carefully surveyed the occupants. Li, who was working a puzzle, noticed her walking directly towards her. She pulled a note pad out of her pocket and asked, “Young lady, do you know if a Dr. Blake and his daughter Li have arrived with with, let me see, a lady named Mrs. B? I wanted to talk to them.” 

Paul walked into the lobby as Li was about to answer the question. “Dr. Harvey, Good Morning. Have you met Dr. Blake’s daughter, Li?” “Not officially Paul. She was just about to tell me who she is,” Alice told him. “Li Blake, Dr. Alice Harvey. Alice knows Belle and she eats at our restaurant maybe once a month.” Li was staring at her, reading her name tag, and then said, “Pleased to meet you Dr. Harvey.” Pointing at the name tag, Li asked, “You are a Pathology Resident.” Alice nodded and sat down next to Li. “Do you want me to tell you what I do?” 

“Um no, I think I know. You have completed medical school and are now in specialty training, looking at dead people and there is something else you do, but I forgot it.” “Li, how did you know that much?” “My father talks to me, we read books, and he talks to me some more. I remember now, you look at slices of people, study why they died. Could help the police.” “Well, that is roughly correct. How old are you young lady?” “I am ten.” 

A door swung open and Lucien, Belle and Jean came out. Jean did not look very happy. Sitting in the wheelchair was not helping her sore ribs one bit. Li jumped up and ran to her, grabbed her hand, and said, “Mrs. B, you look so sad. What happened?” “Li, I think my pain medication is wearing off. Just about every part of me hurts. But young lady you are helping my bad attitude. We need to get home, put some cold peas on my ribs, and you must read to me,” Jean told her as she tried to smile at Li. 

“Dr. Alice Harvey let me introduce you to Dr. Lucien Blake and Mrs. Jean Beazley. They live a couple of doors from the food mart. They both arrived in the fall. And Jean is the person Belle told you about,” Paul said. Both Lucien and Jean told Alice hello. Then Alice handed Jean an envelope. “Jean, I have explained my request in this note. I do not expect to hear from you until you are over your injuries. My contact information is included. Nice to meet you three. Dr. Blake, your daughter is quite precocious and a delight. Good Bye.” As Alice walked away, Jean and Lucien stared at each other, with almost identical looks. “Interesting,” Blake mumbled. “Yes indeed.”

“Well, Blake, tell us about the x-rays,” Paul inquired. “Jean’s ribs, hips, skull films are all good, no fractures. Obvious bruising, but in my mind, Jean is on the mend. Just need to get my lady home, give her some more pain medication and back into bed,” Lucien told Paul and Li. Jean looked at Lucien and said, “You told me yesterday I was fine, no broken ribs and yet today look what you put me through.” “Yes my Jean is back, sassy despite the pain of bruised ribs and a cut on her head. Should have expected that from you, yes indeed,” Lucien told her as he picked up one of her hands, kissed it gently. 

Within the hour, Lucien had Jean home, back in her bed, packed in cold compresses, given her some medication, and she was asleep. “Daddy, I have a question. Do you know Dr. Harvey? She seemed, what is the word I want, stiff, strange, very formal, what?” “Li, I don’t know her. And I agree, she seemed to have a difficult time talking to us didn’t she? But you know, medical students select their areas of advanced study based often on their own personality. I would predict she is not comfortable around people, does much better in the morgue or a laboratory setting. Now I like talking to my patients, probably too much, get behind my schedule. I want to help them in any way I can and hope to follow a family for many years. But Li, I also like to figure out things, that is why one day I think I would like to serve as a Police Surgeon, probably in a smaller city than Adelaide,” Lucien explained. 

“I have another question. I know that Jean is hurt, feels bad, and you are helping her. I saw you kissing her hand, her forehead yesterday. Do you like her? I mean well what do I mean?” “Li, let me try to help you here. Jean and I like each other and we both want to be with you, be your family. The two of you have brightened my life so much in the last few weeks. I want you both to be happy. I have a Father’s love for you my darling daughter. And um with Jean, we are trying to understand what is happening between us. I have great affection for Jean,” Lucien stumbled through his explanation. 

Li cut through his blather, “So, do you love her? Do you?” “Oh Li, I don’t know. I feel so differently about Jean than your mother. Jean is still trying to move on from her husband’s death. It is complicated for the two of us.” “Have you asked Jean what she feels for you?” “Yes and No. We talked some on New Year’s Eve but then we both got busy with other things. We need to make the time to talk.” “When are you?” “Li, I wish it was as straight forward as you suggest,” Lucien told her, hugging Li. 

Lucien looked at Jean while she was sleeping, her black eye well underway, smiled at her, and thought to himself, you my dear are so gorgeous, even now. Do you realize that Mrs. Beazley? Li really hit the nail on the head with us. We must have that talk. I think Li will be just fine if we want to be together. More convinced of that fact this morning than – um this is more than I can handle right now. You have a good sleep my darling Jeannie. 

While Lucien was in the Surgery, Li kept an eye on Jean. His patients were all interested in Mrs. B and how she was recovering. When he was finished for the day, Lucien dashed up the stairs and discovered Jean and Li talking. Li had replaced the cold compresses on her face and was telling her about the latest chapter in a book she was reading. “Hello, my ladies. Good to see you are awake, Jean. Do you want some soup? Paul brought some. I will heat it up, alright?” “Yes, that sounds fine. Can you switch the frozen pack on my ribs? It feels pretty warm.” “Of course I can.” 

As Lucien was wrapping the new bag of frozen vegs on her bruised ribs, she grumbled and squirmed a bit. “Cold, really cold even through the towel.” Jean smiled at Lucien, kissed him on the cheek, and told him, “Thank you once again, Dr. Blake.” “You are most welcome Mrs. B.” “I remembered something that happened yesterday and I have a question. Lucien, did you call me ‘Jeannie Blake’ or am I utterly and totally confused?” “Mrs. Beazley, I do know your name. Perhaps you are disoriented. After all you did hit your head on the floor,” Lucien looked at her, saw her eyebrow beginning to dance. “Maybe I just um but you know, I am very certain you called me ‘Jeannie Blake.’ And you will not convince me otherwise, Lucien Blake,” Jean told him, then smiled at her doctor, reached for his hand.

After Jean ate most of her soup, Lucien smiled at her and said, “Need to do a quick check on you Jean. May I?” “Yes, I think you should, don’t feel that good.” “Jean, you are not breathing very deeply and that could portend trouble,” Lucien told her. “I will support your midsection, my hand on your injured ribs, and then I want you to cough for me. Can you cough any better than that?” “Not really, I can’t without yelling at you. I really hurt, Lucien.” “I know I know,” Lucien said as he wiped her tears away. “I will keep a watchful eye on you Mrs. B. I think you will be able to breathe deeper as you begin to heal. “Lucien, can you work on my neck please? It is so sore. I took the brunt of that robbers ire, didn’t I?” “Yes I think you are correct. So let me get in a position to get those knots out of your neck, my dear.” 

When he had finished massaging her neck, Jean looked at him and said, “Can I get dressed? There is not much to this nightie.” “Jean, can I request another day of nightie only? Very easy for me to access your bruised ribs, pack them in cold compresses. I will get your light yellow nightie if you want it. And I think you will not be able to wear anything like real clothing for a couple of weeks.” He waved his hands around her chest, beginning to turn red around his ears. “Will be too hard to fasten all of it, um your arms aren’t going to go behind your back very easily.” “So what you are trying to say is a bra will be out of the question. Is that right?” “Yes ma’am that is it. Even if you got into all of that get up, you would be quite uncomfortable,” Lucien explained, getting a ‘little boy look’ on his face that Jean had not noticed before. “So how hard was that to say Dr. Blake?” “Um I did not want to embarrass you or me and I did both, I think.” 

“But Lucien, you saw most of me the other night. And you saw me in the lingerie shop.” “And Jean you should add in the bathtub, a couple of times! Ah Jean you are just gorgeous, there I said it.” “Dr. Blake, let me feel you for fever. I am not gorgeous, I have a black eye, and my hair is a mess,” Jean told him, trying to smile, then stopping, grimacing. “Jean my dear, you cannot get too sassy with me, yet,” Blake said, grinning at her, then he took her hand. “Need to take your pulse, my lady,” Lucien explained and then kissed her hand, continuing to hold it.

Jean smiled at Lucien and asked him for a refill on her tea. He was filling her cup when the telephone rang and Lucien answered, handed the receiver to Jean. “Who?” “I think Fred from the op shop.” Jean motioned for him to sit closer to her and then held the telephone so he could hear the conversation as well. “Mrs. B, I called to talk to you about your final pay check, finishing up here in the op shop. You still owe me three days of work since you told me you were quitting on the 16th. Will you be back to work tomorrow or do I deduct the missed days from your last paycheck?” Fred asked. 

It was abundantly clear to Lucien that Fred had indicated absolutely no interest in Jean’s injuries. He watched Jean as she slowly but surely was getting agitated, then mad, her eye brow lifting up, chewing on her lower lip, trying not to cause her rib cage to scream at her. But she was about to blow her top. 

“Fred, I totally disagree with you. You owe me the money for the first two weeks I worked for you, the entire last week – after all you did not lose any money on the robbery. I told you how many hours each week I worked off of the clock for you, never got paid. And you are going to pay all of my medical expenses, hospital charges as well as Dr. Blake’s fees. That is the least you can do for me. Don’t even think about negotiating with me! I want my money, now!” Jean stated her points very clearly, trying to not let her simmering anger bubble over.

Lucien took the telephone from Jean and began talking to Fred. “Fred, Dr. Blake here. Mrs. B is not feeling well and I will continue this conversation. I will not let her leave my Surgery for at least a week. You must come here with Jean’s cash, today or tomorrow morning at the latest. I know that you two have agreed on the amount of her pay, the hospital will direct bill you for her x-rays, and my charges are £50.” Fred agreed to come first thing in the morning with the cash. Lucien continued talking to him, “And one final point Fred, you have not even asked how Mrs. B is doing. That is the very least you could do and it should have been the first question out of your mouth.” He hung up the phone and looked at Jean. “What a shite that man is!” 

Jean stared at Lucien and some of her anger that she could not deliver to Fred came out. “Lucien, I can fight my own battles. I have had to do that for years. Why did you jump into the middle of my problem? It was mine to solve!” “Jeannie, don’t you fret about which one of us told him off. I think he got blasted with both barrels. You laid out your demands and I am not going to let him get away with treating you like he had planned. This time I could assist you. The next time perhaps I will be the one who needs the help. We are in this together, for the long run, helping each other.”

Jean looked at Lucien, shook her head at him, pointed her index finger at him. “What my dear? What are you thinking?” “Lucien, I don’t know. Still sore everywhere, pain meds make me feel so nasty. Don’t know which is worse,” Jean told him. “I have a suggestion for the way you feel, my Lady.” “Of course you do, Lucien Blake, smartest man in the room. What is it?” “No, not the smartest man tonight. Tonight I want to be your knight in shining armor. Your wish is my command. I will fill the bath with warm water, help you sit down in it, slowly massage your neck and back. What about that?” Lucien told her, grinning from ear to ear. Jean could not suppress a smile, directed towards him. “Lucien, I yes thank you. So angry, so –”

“Be right back Jean.” Lucien was walking to the bathroom as Li and Jane bounded up the stairs. “Hello Mrs. B,” the two said in unison, as they walked to Jean and carefully gave her a hug. “Daddy, we have dinner for you two. Can I stay with Jane tonight? Sue said I could, that is if you are alright with it.” “Yes, Li that is fine. And thank you for dinner. Jean is feeling –“ Before Lucien could explain, Jean broke into the conversation, “Maybe some food will make me feel better. So sore. I bet neither one of you gets much sleep tonight. Have fun you two dear children,” Jean said, smiling at the two friends. 

Lucien put dinner in the fridge and continued his task of filling the tub, helping Jean get situated in it. “Alright, Jean, let’s get your massage underway. Lucien slowly worked on her neck and back. As he was doing his best to relax her muscles, she softly moaned and groaned, an occasional tear ran down her face. “Well my lady, did I help or hurt you? Tell me the truth.” ”You really want the truth Dr. Blake?” Jean asked. Lucien clearly heard the ‘sass’ in her voice. “Both, at the same time. I think right now I feel more relaxed. Thank you. But the water is cold now.” “Complaining again, my dear? Not much suits you this evening, does it? I will help you out and warm up dinner for us.” 

As Jean and Lucien sat at the kitchen table, eating dinner, Jean looked at him, smiled, reached for his hand to hold, and said, “Dr. Blake, you have been so good to me tonight. You have put up with my moaning, griping, and general displeasure at everything. I know this will pass, but it is –” Before Jean could finish her thoughts, Lucien broke in and said, “Taking its bloody time, right?” “Yes, my thoughts exactly.” 

Before Lucien could comfort Jean, the telephone rang, and he answered it. “Matthew Lawson. Yes, mate, you need to talk to Jean,” Lucien said as he handed her the receiver. “Matthew, Lucien has to put up with all of my complaining, tears, and um we both told Fred what we thought of him and I will get my money in the morning. I look a fright,” Jean told him. “Jean Beazley, you listen to what Lucien tells you to do, behave yourself, you hear?” Matthew kept his comments short. He could tell that Jean was out of sorts, and why shouldn’t she be? 

Lucien took the receiver from Jean and told Matthew his news. “Lawson, I got a letter today, at Paul’s food mart, from Ballarat. Strangest thing, this time there is no return address on it, but I recognize the script as my father’s. This may be the next ploy to get me to open his mail, at least read it, what do you think?” Matthew heard Jean say, “You did not tell me about that letter, Lucien. Why not?” Then Blake told them both, “Jean, you were asleep when Simon gave me the letter. Since you have been awake you have been occupying all of my time as I try to help you feel better,” he told her, grinning at her as she smirked at him. 

Matthew quickly entered the conversation, “Listen you two. If I was in the same room, I would separate the two of you into different corners. Now behave yourselves, you hear?” “Of course, we will and I will put Jean in her bed, give her some pain meds to keep her quiet for a few hours,” Lucien told Matthew and Jean. “Oh, Lucien, my apologies, don’t like being so stove up. And it is not your fault I know that. Good bye Matthew, I am going to lie down.” “Blake, one more item. No questions from either Ashby or your father for me. Jean’s Constables have not called me either. You two take care of each other, right?” Matthew told his friend. “Of course. We will talk tomorrow. Jean will feel better then. Been a tough day for her.”

Despite the fact Jean told Matthew she was going to lie down, when Lucien entered her bedroom, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor. “Jean, how can I help you?” Lucien asked her, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. “I can’t lie down without your help. This is just so awful, Lucien. I have been so sassy, angry, argumentative with you this evening. I apologize to you, you are simply trying to help me, and I need to remember that. I don’t want to offend you.” “Jean, your response to your injury depends a great deal on how you have handled other serious health episodes. It also may be complicated by the pain medication I have you on. I can adjust the dose and will do that this evening.”

”Let me get some frozen veg, wrap those bruised ribs of yours, and get you situated in bed.” Once that task was accomplished, Lucien stretched out on the bed, on his side, with one arm supporting his head. He smiled at Jean and kissed her on the cheek that was beginning to show some interesting colors. With his free hand, he held her hand, rubbed the palm, kissed it, and then began to talk with her. “Jean, your reaction to being injured reminds me – well yes, of me. We can both be just awful patients. But I want to tell you, I was light years ahead of you, my dear.” “Lucien, when were you hurt? Wait, I think I know, your back, your back that Paul helps you with several times a week. Is that when?” Jean asked him, holding his hand. 

“Jeannie, yes. After I was liberated from the POW camp on the Malay peninsula, I was in hospital for weeks, so bloody thin, my stomach rebelled, even with four or five small meals a day, could not gain much weight at first, my back hurting and needing daily attention, dealing with a tropical fever on top of everything. I know that worse than the physical issues, was the fact I was by myself, so alone, did not know what happened to Li and her mother. I have no idea why I survived the camp or hospital, but somehow I got back on my feet.” “Lucien, you were strong, in body and mind. Needed the opportunity to heal, recover. Not give up. And I have nothing like that to deal with but I can learn from your experience. I will take advantage of your help, let you talk to me, guide me in my recovery,” Jean told him, stifling a sob, but still trying to smile. 

“Jean, there was no one to hold my hand, talk with me until I fell sleep. I know how important another person’s touch is when you are recovering,” he said. “I want you to hold me this evening. Will you?” Jean asked. “Of course I will hold you. And you have Li and me. Jean, we both love, yes I want to use that word, we both love you, want you to feel better soon,” Lucien told her, placing a kiss on her cheek. “Lucien, love? Really? Where did that come from?” “Jean, I know I am taking a big leap with us, and even if you do get perturbed at me, you can’t leave me now. You do not have enough stamina, still need Fred’s money, so the advantage is in my court tonight, my lady.“ 

“Dr. Blake, so you are using the word ‘love’ and are watching my response, aren’t you? I know something is happening between us. I think I am finally ready to move on beyond Christopher’s death. I do enjoy your company. And I do want to be with you and of course with Li.” Lucien moved closer to Jean, held her, kissed her hand. “Jeannie, you will feel better and it will happen before you know it. You have my promise.”

“You did call me ‘Jeannie Blake,’ didn’t you?” Jean asked, smiling at Lucien. “A mere slip of the tongue my dear,“ Lucien replied, kissing Jean on her cheek.


	13. Together

Ch 13 Together

“You did call me ‘Jeannie Blake,’ didn’t you?” Jean asked, smiling at Lucien. “A mere slip of the tongue my dear,“ Lucien replied, kissing Jean on her cheek.

“Jeannie, I ah don’t want to scare you away by saying this, and I do realize how bad you feel this evening, but I feel compelled to tell you. Since you moved in with us, my heart, my eyes, they have been opened. I really like what the two of us are creating here. I did not anticipate it, certainly was not seeking it. Beautiful gal who caught my eye in that steamy op shop one Saturday afternoon, and now here you are, living with Li and me. Along the way you acquired a black eye, injured ribs, but were willing to push a crim out of the op shop – Jean, I love you for your independent streak, you are so sassy, brave, feisty, and ah just um lovely. And if you need to tell me off just do it now. I can take it, won’t like it but I will understand. But, Jean, I don’t think you will.” 

“No, Lucien I am not going to tell you off. I have landed on my feet in a marvelous new position that I will soon begin, comfortable, not hungry, feeling better about myself, not this way since well, I can’t remember. You seem to like me even though I look like I have been in a fisticuffs. And I had no intention of falling in love with you – I just wanted a place to sleep that was not so hot. But you do realize that I am not in the ah same social class as you, very important in Ballarat, as you well know.” “But Jean, remember we are in Adelaide and no one here gives a hoot who we are. Social class be damned, Jean Beazley. I know I am a better man and father with you in my life. And that is the honest truth, my love,” Lucien concluded. 

“Now I am going to get you some pain meds, different than what you have been on, help you to the loo, get you settled in bed. Anything else I can do for you, my dear?” Lucien asked. “Just one thing, Dr. Blake, stay with me until I fall asleep, please,” Jean asked, looking into his eyes, smiling at him. “Of course I will. Be right back.” 

Once Jean was in bed, as comfortable as she could be with her side packed in frozen vegs, hips still sore, Lucien gave her some pain medication. He stretched out next to her, and they began to talk once again. “Lucien, you have helped me push the sadness away, that feeling had haunted me for years. Now that I can think more clearly about it, I know having to get married so quickly was the beginning of my malaise. But I did love Christopher, we were going to wed, start a family. Ah what I felt for him is so different than what I am feeling for you. Some days I think I don’t deserve to be with you and Li. And if I think how I have treated you this evening, oh my –” “And Jean, I understand how you are not totally responsible for your behavior this evening. I have noted in your records how you responded to this medication, I promise not to give you it ever again,” Lucien explained his thinking to her. 

“What else can I do for you, Jean?” “Do you have enough room to lie next to me? I would like that very much.” “Will let you get to sleep and then I will move to the floor like last night. I can’t afford to have a night terror while in the same small bed with you, my dear. That could end our love affair before we get started,” Lucien told her, trying to grin, but he obviously was very serious about the possibility of his thrashing around in the same bed with Jean. “Lucien, I love you, ah and I am just about to pass out. Good night,” Jean told him as she picked up his hand to hold, to kiss. “Good Night Jean. Pleasant dreams.” Lucien was able to get closer to her, kissed her on the cheek, and Jean smiled at him just before her eyes went shut.

The next morning, Lucien was fixing breakfast for his girls, not letting Jean do anything but sit in one of the kitchen chairs, drink her morning tea. “Lucien, you are spoiling me, you know that right?” “Of course I do, my lady. The least I can do is help with one of our meals each day. Just about ready, hope Li comes home soon.” 

“Daddy and Mrs. B, here I come. I didn’t miss breakfast, did I?” Li said as she bounded up the stairs, ran to Jean and carefully hugged her. “Morning, Mrs. B! Your bruising is getting so interesting,” Li told her, smiling at her. She placed a gentle kiss on the bruise, “Did I make it better?” “Yes, my little one. Did you have fun last evening?” “We did, talked and talked, laughed, and listened to music. Simon finally gave us a five minute warning and we went to bed. Daddy do you need help?” “Think I have it. Wash your hands and sit down. He placed a plateful of breakfast fare in front of Jean, bowed slightly, and said with a smile, “Ma’am your breakfast to order.” ‘Thank you Chef Blake. I appreciate the service. I am feeling better this morning and I hope it continues most of the day.” “So do I my dear,” Lucien told her, kissing her forehead and then her cheek.

“Li, sit down here, next to Jean and look at her face with me,” Lucien told his daughter. “Tell me what you see.” “Daddy, I see red and some darker colors, like black, maybe dark blue,” Li told him, then smiled at Jean. “Now let me explain. When Jean fell and hit her head, there was very little space for the blood leaking from the capillaries to flow. It pooled there, got trapped,” Lucien said as he pointed at several areas on Jean’s face. “And that is why the area around her injury and the stitches is still red in places. Li, do you remember the reason our blood is red?” “Yes, hemo, wait a minute, hemoglobin. Yes that is right. It carries oxygen and carbon dioxide and has iron in it. But Daddy, there is some black color now. Why?” “The hemoglobin is breaking down, giving the first colors of a black eye, black, deep blue, even dark purple.” 

Jean spoke up, “Dr. Blake, please, we are eating breakfast. You should consider how Li and I feel with this ah conversation.” “Daddy, keep talking. It is interesting,” Li quickly said. Jean took over the conversation and said, “You two are absolutely related and I am just going to have to get used to your meal time topics, aren’t I? So, the frozen peas that you are keeping on my ribs and head will reduce the swelling, right?” “Yes, Jean, that’s the idea because cold will also reduce the bleeding from your injuries. Any more questions, my ladies?” 

“I will hide out up here for several days until I can cover my black eye with some makeup,” Jean explained. “Not allowed, my dear. I imagine everyone will want to see you before then, see for themselves that you are doing well, that I am an excellent physician, and Li is taking good care of you,” Lucien said, as he smiled at Jean, kissed her. 

Li looked at the two of them. “You two have had a talk, haven’t you?” “Li, my daughter, you are wise beyond your years. We have talked, spent quite a bit of time last night trying to sort it. We both think these feelings are real, want to be together, and need you to be with us, make our family complete. Is that alright with you?” Lucien asked. “Yes, but well, –“ “What Li?” Jean asked. Jean quickly thought, ‘Oh my, what if Lucien and I read Li’s feelings totally wrong, backwards. We assumed that she would be happy we were together, that I did not leave with Matthew, that her Daddy seemed more relaxed as a father.’

Jean reached for Li’s hand to hold, looked intently at her. “Everyone else’s parents don’t hold hands, don’t um kiss like you two are doing, don’t look at each other the way you two do.” Lucien smiled at Li, and then said, “We will not embarrass you. We promise to keep our affection confined to our living area. Agreed?” “Yes.” 

“I want to do a quick check on you Jean before I start my Surgery hours this morning, alright?” “What if I said no?” Jean answered quickly, smiling at him. “What? Didn’t hear you my dear,” Blake told her, with a chuckle. “Jean, your ribs are healing, your deep breathing is much better, sutures look fine. Much different than last evening, thank goodness. Now, one more item. I want to take bloods, compare to the first labs.” “Oh Lucien, you know what a wimp I am about this, but just do it. I do not want to see what you are doing,” Jean told him, gave him a look that he knew indicated her extreme displeasure. “I will send this to lab today and we will talk when the results are reported to me. Now my dear, back to bed. Li, will you keep an eye on Jean until lunch? I am pretty busy this morning. Have more open time this afternoon and I can check on her between appointments.” 

Lucien was in Surgery, handling the comings and goings of his patients, his waiting area was nearly full. About 11 AM Fred entered. “Dr. Blake, I would like to see Mrs. B. and give her the money,” Fred told him, looking at the crowd in the waiting room. “Um yes, Fred. I will take it for Mrs. B. She is in bed. Jean gave me an envelope for her money. I will give it to her when my morning hours are over,” Blake told him. Lucien was fuming, but trying not to show it. That bloody man still has not asked how she is. Jean, how did you put up with him so long? I know why -– because of your money that is in my hands right now. Fred also handed Lucien £50 in cash. “Will you sign this receipt for me, Dr. Blake?”

“Alright now that job is finished, I need to return to the op shop.” Fred looked at the patients waiting for Lucien. “Do any of you know someone who is looking for a job? Still haven’t replaced Mrs. B,” Fred explained. As he turned to leave the surgery, one of the men stood up, stopped him, asked, “Don’t you want to know how Mrs. B is feeling? She made that shop into a place we all wanted to visit. And now, with me and my loud mouth telling the neighborhood how you didn’t even ask about that dear lady, your customers will go elsewhere. I guarantee it.” Lucien grinned at his patient, nodded his head in agreement, as Fred walked out the door, slammed it shut. Jean would be proud of her client base. And Fred, well he might figure out what happened, when the money flow slowed down. But probably not. Lucien looked at the group sitting in his Surgery, grinned at them, and said, “Remind me never to get on your bad side!” 

Li came down the stairs and walked to her father. “Daddy, Mrs. B needs you for five minutes.” Then she spoked into his ear, ‘the loo, told me not to say it out loud.’ “Yes, Li, I will be right up. Everyone, as you heard, I will be back in five.” One of his patients stood up and asked, “Dr. B, would it be alright if we brought you some food for lunch or maybe dinner, you know while you are busy with Mrs. B?” “My goodness gracious, yes of course, we would all appreciate it,” Blake said as he walked towards the stairs. Li remained downstairs and another person asked her, “Li, does Mrs. B like fresh flowers? I own a flower shop down the street." Li beamed and said, “Yes, that would be so nice. She does not feel very good, yet.”

“Jean, your wish is my command. Let me help you up, my dear,” Lucien told her, grinning at her. “Thank you.” “Li only announced your request to the entire Surgery!” “What did you say? I asked her to just tell you quietly,” Jean said, and then looked at him, saw that he was grinning, tickled at how he had snookered her. “Stop this. You know I cannot laugh yet. Oh, just get me to the loo, please.” 

Once Jean was back in bed, Lucien handed her an envelope with her money. “Here you go my dear. All of your hard earned money from Fred. Now Fred, yes, he got chastised by our patients, left in a huff I will have you know. Also food is forthcoming. We will be supplied until you feel better. All set until I come back my love?” “Yes, I am Lucien. Thank you,” Jean said as she smiled at Lucien, reached for his hand. “I love you.” “Daddy, tell Jean you love her!” Li had slipped up on them, was peeking into Jean’s bedroom, and surprised the two of them. “Jean Beazley, I love you.” 

As Lucien left the room, he held Li, looked her in the eyes, chuckled, “Now my dear daughter, you are embarrassing Jean and me.” “But, we are upstairs, in our living area, and we decided this morning that is acceptable,” Li said, smiling at father. “As I have mentioned many times before, you two are related, so obvious in the way you think, the way you tease, even what you laugh at,” Jean told the duo. “Lucien, go back to work!” “Yes, ma’am.”

Before Lucien completed his morning Surgery hours, sandwich meat and all the trimmings were delivered by the Lee family. Li brought the food upstairs, placed everything on the kitchen table, and had the table pretty much set by the time Lucien walked up the stairs. He helped Jean get up and the trio ate lunch. 

“My ladies, I have an announcement to make. I finally got all of my paperwork submitted for hospital privileges at the nearby teaching hospital. I got copies of all my licenses, diplomas, specialist training certificates, military and civilian work history and I was informed a few minutes ago, that I am on staff as of February 1. If our patients need to be in hospital, that is where they will go. For us, it means one night shift a month in the A&E and one week a month there will be a General Medicine resident attending my surgery,” Lucien proudly announced. 

“Lucien, that is marvelous news. This is the hospital that Paul took us to earlier in the week? Where Belle and Alice work?” Jean asked. “Yes it is.” “And you will be teaching? Right?” Jean asked. “Yes, Jean I will be teaching physicians in training. And one more thing – there is an Orientation meeting in the near future, will be one evening,” Lucien told them. 

Before they were finished eating, Sue called with an invitation for Li to join the Wong family on a trip to the library to hear a story teller. “Daddy, can I?” Li asked. “Yes, you can. Remember to listen to Sue. You do what she asks you to. Agreed?” “Yes, of course. Thank you.” Once Li was running down the stairs, Jean looked at Lucien and told him about her afternoon plans. “Lucien, I will stay in bed. I am going to think about the new letter from your father. Write a list of possible responses to it. Share that with you. Then when Matthew calls, we can discuss it. After all, I am just lying around, need something to chew on, think about. Is that a plan?” “Yes, it is. I have a break at 3 PM and will come up to check on you. Let me put the food away, check you over, before I return to Surgery,” Lucien told her, grinning at Jean, kissing her hand. 

“Let me help you up my dear.” Once Jean was steady on her feet, she put her arms around Lucien’s waist. “Dr. Blake, I am so happy for you. Your staff appointment at hospital must be so satisfying to you. Congratulations,” Jean told him as she placed her head on his chest. “Jean, it is even better with someone like you to share my good news. Had been working on it before we met. So many documents required, from numerous far flung locales. All came together, finally,” Lucien told her, breaking down in a huge grin, kissing her, hugging her. “Are you my girl, Jeannie?” “I think so, Dr. Blake.” 

At 3 PM, when Lucien walked up the stairs to check on Jean, he delivered a beautiful bouquet of mixed flowers. “My dear, look what Mrs. Murray just handed me, even put them in a vase for us.” “Lucien, they are marvelous, arranged beautifully. How about the middle of the kitchen table? And I have some ideas on the letter from your father. Do you have time to listen?” “Yes, of course I do.”

“Now, he is taking a different tactic. Figured you would recognize his handwriting. You could mark it RETURN TO SENDER. That would acknowledge that you knew it was his writing, that you knew his address. Or you could open it, read it, and could pitch it in the bin. But if you sent it back, you would have to use a new envelope, write his address on it. You would be telling him you opened it, know what he said to you,” Jean sketched out her thinking. “Or I could have Paul address it, send it back to him. He would not recognize that script, maybe not even open it,” Lucien told her.

“Jeannie, there is another approach. Don’t open it, tear it in pieces, bin it, and be done with it. I like that way even better.” “Lucien, you are not ten years old now. Let’s think of a more adult response to the child like antics of both you and your father,” Jean told him, sounding a bit perturbed. “Oh Jean, you are right. This just takes me back to my banishment to boarding school, the anger, hurt, disbelief in the way he treated me. I did not talk to anyone, just took it. Took to heart that saying on the pocket watch, ‘Do Your Best.’ Let me think on this. We talk to Matthew this evening, my dear. Anything you need?” “No, I am fine.” Lucien looked at her, “Really?” “Yes, I am Dr. Blake. Go!”

Lucien’s patients followed through with another meal for the trio. As Lucien and Li were getting the food and dishes on the table for their dinner, Jean sat and watched them. “This smells very good. Should be lots of leftovers from this casserole. Li, keep a list of who brings what meal and make certain the baking dish has a name on it so we can return it,” Jean told them. As they finished eating and were putting the food into the fridge, Matthew called the Blake household and talked with Li at first. 

“Matthew, Jean is better today. I spent the night with Jane and this afternoon, we listened to a storyteller at the library. Can you write me a story about you and Daddy, when you were growing up?” “Yes, I will, Li. Will have to think of one that is funny. You know your father got in a lot of trouble as a boy, will try to tell you one where he was not in too much trouble,” Matthew told her, chuckling at the memories that were already bubbling up. 

“Can I talk to your Father?” Matthew heard Li tell Lucien that the call was for him and handed him the receiver. “Blake, how is Jean?” “Doing better this evening. She had a good day, not well by any stretch of the imagination, but major improvement from yesterday. We talked about the letter I received from my Father. Do you have time to brainstorm with us on it?” “Blake, yes I do and I have more to tell you on that front. Is Li out of the room?” “Yes she is and Jean is here with me. So tell us Matthew.” 

“Your father talked to me today. He has been studying the city map of Adelaide, knows where the bus depot is, the names of the streets around it. There is no SPW Food Mart in the list of Adelaide businesses. So he was talking to me about if it really existed, maybe it was too new to be in the list, to describe the area around the bus depot, you know that kind of information. He asked about Jean and how she was doing on her own, if anyone was helping her, why she left in such a hurry,” Matthew told them.

“So, what did you tell him?” Jean asked. “Described the area, but not much detail. Told him you were ‘fine’ and would be staying in Adelaide for the foreseeable future. End of story.” “He also asked if I thought his latest letter would reach you, Blake. I told him it would, if that was the forwarding address the sales agent was given, it had to be a legitimate address.” 

“Matthew, the letter. Jean thinks I should open it. Then decide what to do. I want to tear it up, not give him the satisfaction of knowing I opened it before I sent it back to him. What do you think?” “My honest opinion Blake is to just sit on it. This is the first time he has asked me about Paul’s food mart and Jean. Don’t know what he is thinking. Has he obtained more information from our constables? Talk to Stephen and Henry for me and see if he has contacted them again.”

“Jean, are you feeling better this evening?” Matthew asked his good friend. “Matthew, I am. Rested all day, not so hard to breathe but Lucien still needs to help me get out of bed and to the loo. My black eye has started and Li and Lucien are having quite a fun time talking about it. Oh, Fred paid me today – I have all of my money and Lucien got paid as well! Guess that is all to tell you Matthew.” “Sounds good. Will tell you all good night. I will keep in touch,” Matthew told the two of them.

A few days after Jean’s injury, Lucien had her labs back, made time to study them, compare them to the previous set and he was ready to talk to her. One late afternoon, they sat in the Surgery in Lucien’s office, so he could have all of her records spread out on his desk. “Jean, let me update you on your bloods. All good news. You are still slightly anemic, but so much better than in late November. You have gained a few pounds, in strategic locations I will have you know. I have refills of Simon’s medications for you as well as another bottle of multivitamins. I think we have pushed your melancholy back several steps. Do you agree?” 

“Yes, Lucien I do. It was trying to rear its ugly head when I got injured, but you would not let it take charge of me. And I do feel better and I don’t have to eat liver, thank goodness. I need to thank Simon for that. One more thing, I think in general I am less anxious, less stressed. Perhaps all of the walking the three of us have been doing has helped?” “And Mrs. B, I have a report of my own. I have lost some weight, probably from our long walks,” Lucien told her, smiled, held her hand. “Now that I do not understand, Dr. Blake. You are eating Li’s biscuits each day, and not just one, are you?” Jean asked him. “My response, my dear, we keep walking and my girls keep my biscuit tin filled, please.” 

Li heard them chatting and knocked on the Surgery door and asked, “Daddy, I want to talk about Jean’s bruise again. Can we?” “Yes, but you should ask Jean’s permission. Jean was not happy with either one of us the other day. Not proper meal time conversation, I was reminded several times.” Li looked at Jean and innocently said, “Sometimes you tolerate Daddy and me, don’t you Mrs. B?” “Yes, Li, I do. But most of the time you two simply delight me, make me very happy,” Jean told her. 

“Now, Daddy look at the colors. They are so interesting. The black and purple have faded to shades of yellow and green, the swelling is going down.” “Yes, as the hemoglobin continues to be broken down, the colors continue to change. Jean is well on her way for this nasty bruise to go away in another week or so.” Lucien told them. Then he looked closely at her sutures. Jean, I could take these out in a day or two. Are you ready for that?“ “Yes, yes I am. And this guinea pig wants you two to take me to Paul’s for dinner this evening. Bruise or not, I am ready to get out of the Surgery. Will you?” “Your wish is our command, Mrs. B,” Lucien told her, with a silly grin on his face.


	14. Helping Each Other

Chapter 14 Helping Each Other

“Jean, what can I do to help you get ready for our, um ah your first post-injury outing, my dear?” Lucien asked his lady, as he smiled at her, so glad she wanted to leave the surgery. “So do you think this is a date? And I should not wear my beautiful light yellow nightie and matching robe? Why not Dr. Blake?” Jean quickly asked him, showing a wicked grin, then a giggle. “Um well, I thought you would want to wear a dress or something like that, easy to put on, um my mistake Jean. Yes, sorry, ah well –” Lucien said, beginning to stumble a bit with what to tell her. “Daddy, for Pete’s sake. Don’t you get that Jean is teasing you, like big time,” Li told him, before she broke down in laughter.

“Um, Li, I guess, well no I didn’t. Did my girls plan this two-pronged attack on me?” Lucien said, a tad of embarrassment showing on his ears, neck. “Dr. Blake, this is not really fair is it, teasing you, after all I only feel better because of you, your kindness, your incredible patience with me, such very personal attention. Yes, I need to change clothing and I could use your assistance, of course. Will you hold my hand as we go upstairs?” Jean told him, smiling at him. 

“Daddy and Mrs. B, I will go to the restaurant and save us a table. Let everyone know you two are coming. See if Jane and Michael can eat with us. Is that alright?” Li asked. “Yes, of course,” Lucien told her. As she started to walk away, he touched her arm, she looked at him, and then he whispered in her ear, “Get some flowers for our table, right? Remember Jean needs extra time to get dressed. We will be there as soon as possible.”

Once they were in Jean’s bedroom, she went to the closet, selected a dress, got a slip and knickers from her lingerie drawer, and then walked to her bed. Once she had the buttons of her robe undone, she tried to slide the robe off her shoulders and grimaced, looked at Lucien, shook her head, looked at the floor, as he walked towards her. “You don’t even need to ask me, Jeannie. I will help you. Stand still and I will start with the knickers. Then slide the robe off of your shoulders and pull the nightie over your head, and check the wrap around your injured ribs.” Jean stared at him, grimacing, showing much embarrassment. “Oh, Lucien, this is just so um –” “Jean, it is what it is for the next few days. I will help you, be ah so very careful with you.” 

Jean was obviously uncomfortable, ribs hurting. Lucien picked up on her distress. “Do you want to stay here, change plans?” “Lucien, no, I want to go. But I think if you can rewrap my ribs that will help. Um, just not comfortable, here,” Jean said as she pointed at her bruised ribs, the area under her breasts. She struggled to tell him how to help her. “Of course, let me see what is going on here. Better or not?” “Yes, better. Thank you.” 

“Lucien, how much longer will I hurt like this? I can’t even get dressed by myself. Putting you in a um ‘strange,’ shall I call it, position,” Jean said, looking at the ceiling, away from him. “Will be a while longer. That is why you are not working in my Surgery yet. Too difficult moving around, helping patients.” “And when do you think I can begin to earn my keep?” “I am thinking ten days or so, maybe the first Monday in February. But Jean, I do think part time only, for another week or so after that. So let me put your slip over your head, hide those very pretty light ‘purpley’ knickers that we picked out and then help you with the dress.” “Light orchid, my love.” “Ah, yes, if you say so.”

“Dr. Blake, this has to be the strangest courtship.” He chuckled, “Jean, I agree. You are living with me and Li, she is quite involved in pushing us along, and now I need to help you in and out of the tub, dress you, and even assist with your lingerie. I will, yes, I must behave myself when I help you, my beautiful lady. Not an easy task I will have you know. But I am not going to put you or for that matter Li in ah um what do I call it?” “I know what you are thinking. And you, my dear, are navigating ‘us’ very carefully. I appreciate it. I really do. But one day, neither one of us is going to be able to –“ Jean stopped, looked at him, smiled. “My feelings exactly.”

Once Jean was dressed, she looked at Lucien, smiled, and reached for his hand, pulled him closer to her, and as he bent his head, she kissed him on the cheek, then quickly moved towards his lips. He grinned at her and they kissed as if neither one wanted to stop.

“Ready my love?” Lucien asked, sporting a mischievous look, his eyebrows dancing. “Not yet, need to comb my hair, put on some lipstick, find some shoes. Then we can go. Where is Li?” “She went ahead to get us a table, put in our order. And this evening I think we have a dinner date with three children, Li, Jane, and Michael. Probably the neighborhood as well,” Lucien chuckled as he told her. “Just more proof, we need to behave ourselves, Dr. Blake.” “Indeed.”

As Lucien and Jean walked slowly towards the restaurant, a throng of friends and neighbors greeted them, gave Jean their best wishes. Simon held the door open for Jean, carefully gave her a gentle hug, and walked her to a table, which had a small bouquet of flowers on it, even had a pillow on the seat of the chair for Jean. As expected, the three youngsters were waiting for them. 

Then Paul brought the tea service, Sue began sitting food on their table, and dinner began. “Mrs. B, Li was telling us about your eye and it isn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Colorful yes, must be healing,” Sue told her. “That is what Lucien thinks as well. Sue, thank you for the flowers, the food which is always so tasty. Hope some of this crowd eats dinner here, and not just say hello to me and leave,” Jean explained. “So do we Lady Jean!” Paul told her, as he dropped by the table to say hello. 

Even Jean’s young Constables gave her their best wishes. “Mrs. B, so good to see you. Heard that skin flint boss Fred paid you. You know, John and Ben are still working the store by themselves, not very busy either. Nothing new to report Dr. Blake. You two and a couple dozen others have a nice dinner. Call us if you need us,” Stephen told them, while Henry smiled at the children. Before they left, Simon handed them a take away bag with goodies. “How did you know?” Henry asked. “Look hungry.”

On their walk back to the Surgery, Jean asked, “Dr. Blake, can you remove my sutures? I know you said a day or two, but they are bothering me.” “Yes, I think so. I know you are ready to be rid of them.” “Daddy, can I hold Jean’s hand and watch?” “Yes of course you can Li. Here we are my ladies back at the Surgery and Jean, I promise this will not take very long. Afterwards, I will put some of Simon’s lotion on your head, and then to bed, my dear.” “No argument from me. Quite worn out this evening.” In a few minutes, Lucien had completed his task, was helping her off of the examination table and walking Jean up the stairs to their living area. He helped her get undressed, slip into her night clothes, settle into her bed. “Good Night Jean.” “Night Lucien. Thank you. So tired.” “I know that my love,” he told her, as he gently kissed her cheek.

“Li, what would you like to do this evening?” “Daddy, I would like to play Chess, let you help me learn the game better. I know my school has a tournament later this year. Maybe I could compete in it, if I get good enough,” Li told him. “How will you know if you are good enough?” “When I can win a game from you!”

As they were winding up their third game, Lucien looked at Li and said, “Li, as you know your school begins on January 29th. I received a telephone call today about your class schedule. Apparently, you have been the basis of quite a bit of conversation this past week. You maths teacher wants to work with you in the morning for a couple of hours. All of your hard work has put you several grade levels ahead of your age group. Part of the morning would then be free time for you to read, work on your maths homework, or tutor students in English. In the afternoon you would rejoin your regular classes with Jane. They asked me for my decision and I simply told them, it is your call. What would you like to do?” 

“Daddy, I don’t want to be too far ahead of Jane, but I really do like the maths we are doing now. I like problems, puzzles, just like you do. So, yes tell them I will try the new schedule. And thank you for working with me on my reading, speaking English, maths.” “My darling daughter, Jean and I will support you in your career choice and in the Uni you want to attend. We will. I promise because the sky’s the limit for our Li,” Lucien told her, with his voice cracking, pushing his hair down. “Thank you for finding me, you are simply the best Father I could imagine.”

Wednesday morning, January 29th began a new school term for Michael, Jane and Li. Sue, Jean, Lucien and the children walked to the school while the children were bubbling with excitement, trying not to get too far ahead of the adults. Jane and Li were talking about Lucien and wondering if he could contain his tears this time. They thought with Mrs. B along, he might do better. The question was about to be answered as they approached the school and Li spotted her Maths teacher waiting for her. Blake and Jean walked towards the teacher, chatted some, and Li turned to her father, proudly said, “Daddy, I will be fine. You must take care of Mrs. B for me today. I will see you about four o’clock,” Li told them, turned and walked away. 

“Wait a minute Li. We need a picture. Stand next to Jean and your father and let me take it. And now Jane and Michael, join them,” Sue said as she got everyone organized. Then Lucien took over the camera duties, and placed Sue and the children in one shot. “Got it. Li, you have a good day. I am doing alright so far.” He hugged Li and quickly turned away, started walking, held his hand out for Jean to hold, and they moved in unison towards the edge of the playground. Li saw her father tremble some, then shake, but once Jean was holding him, he seemed to settle. “Lucien Blake, you are just a softy, you know that?” Jean told him, smiling at him. ‘With Li, I am. But much better than when she started school in November. Let’s get you home, my dear, make certain you did not wear yourself out.”

On Wednesday evening, January 29th, Lucien’s Orientation Session at hospital started with several long-winded presentations and too much paperwork to sign before he finally had a chance to get a tour of relevant areas for his general medicine practice. He also spent time in A&E, meeting the staff who were the front line caregivers. 

As he was leaving A&E, he heard a voice directed towards him. “Are you Major Blake, Sir?” Lucien turned quickly and scanned the hallway. That voice, yes familiar, but from where? When? Had to be military, no one in Adelaide was using the term ‘Major.’ So Singapore was the first logical location to consider. As Lucien was thinking about this, a physician walked quickly towards him, had a grin on his face. “Yes, you are my Major! Gained quite a bit of weight, haven’t you?” Lucien finally put a name to the voice and the face, “Richard McCoy?” “Yes Sir, it is so good to see you.” 

Richard approached Blake and both extended their hands to greet each other but quickly hugged each other tightly, unable to say anything. When they each stepped back, they simply stared at each other, sized each other up. “What are you doing here, Major?” McCoy asked. “I could say the same for you, Lieutenant. I will be on staff starting Saturday. And you?” “Psych Resident, first year. My God Lucien, this is just unbelievable. We need to talk, all night, drain a bottle of Scotch, my friend.” 

“My suggestion as well. Let me give you my address, you must come, eat dinner with us, talk. And um well yes of course, you would not know this. Richard, I found Li and she is with me! She is ten years old now and I am learning how to be her father.” “Major, that is incredible news. I know how much you missed her, hoped you could locate her. Where was she?” “An orphanage in Shanghai. October 18th was the day we were reunited. Arrived in Adelaide in November,” Lucien explained. “And I have much needed help from Jean. She is staying with us, helping me and Li. Richard, I am going to marry that wonderful lady one day soon,” Lucien said, grinning, pushing his hair down in the back, in his typical nervous gesture. “Major, you seem so happy. I didn’t know if you would ever be.” “Richard, I am happy. Finding Li was a major milestone for me and Jean and Li get along splendidly. Li thinks she is marvelous.”

“Your hands, Richard?” “Just like you told me Major. Nerve damage, can’t be a neurosurgeon. Took me time to come to grips with it, but I am going to be the best psychiatrist for my patients that I can be,” Richard told him. “Got ‘call’ this evening so need to be on my way. Thanks for the address. I will be in contact with you. It is so good to see you, Major,” Richard told him as they went their separate ways. 

While Lucien was at hospital, Li and Jean sat on the couch, read books and chatted about them, talked about Li’s first day of school, the sketches they were both working on, clothing Li wanted altered. In just the time Li and Lucien had been together, she had gained some weight, added a couple of inches in height. It was very obvious in the clothing he had purchased for her. Some of dresses, Jean thought she could alter, but a couple of them were going to need a new home with a different little girl.

Jean asked Li to turn on the wireless so she could listen to some music and soon they both started nodding off. Li fell asleep with her head on Jean’s lap and Jean continued to listen, at times humming along. As she listened to the big band music, she thought about Lucien’s daughter and how she never had the opportunity to watch her little girl grow up. Lost her so early in her pregnancy and marriage, never had a chance to talk about it, get her mother’s support. Then she thought that Lucien is probably the first person I ever really talked to about um yes. Jean, stop going morbid here, you have a chance to be happy, take it. 

Lucien quietly walked up the stairs, towards the music. He discovered Li asleep and Jean dozing. He carefully touched Jean’s shoulder and she smiled at him. “Good evening, Dr. Blake.” Lucien gently kissed Jean, picked Li up from the couch and carried her to the bedroom. As he placed her on the bed, she woke up and said, “Good night Daddy. I love you. Good night Mummy Jean. Thank you for reading to me this evening.” “You are so welcome sweet heart. Sleep tight,” Jean told Lucien’s little one. Lucien smiled at Li and told her, “Li, I love you. Need anything?” Li shook her head, turned over and was fast asleep. Lucien placed his arm around Jean’s shoulder and they walked back to the living area. 

“You have a marvelous daughter, Lucien. She loves you so very much.” “Jean, thank you from the bottom of my heart for watching her, knowing what to tell her to ease her mind about me being away, acting as a mother to her. Mei Lin’s family hired a nanny for Li – the entire time we were in Singapore. Li was probably with me more than her mother and that was not much with the military taking most of my time. Mei Lin was into society affairs. That is where we met and I should have anticipated our life together, but I did not. I never appreciated all of that. Li was well um don’t know how she grew up with um, Bloody Hell Blake, just say it, Li is not anything like her Mother, needing all of that society stuff, hoity toity well you know what I am trying to say. For that I am so grateful. I know she has thrived under your tutelage, Mrs. B. And since when are you ‘Mummy Jean?’” “Lucien, tonight’s discussion was about that among other items. Li asked and I agreed. Do you have a problem with it?” Jean asked, wondering if he should have been included in the conversation. “Absolutely not. If my two girls are in agreement, then I am delighted.” 

“Do you hear that tune? I like it. Come my dear Jean, dance with me!” Lucien asked, grinning at Jean, reaching for her hands to hold. They danced to several tunes, slowly swaying to the music, Jean’s head resting on his chest, Lucien caressing his lady, both were in a world of their own making. “Lucien, that was just lovely, thank you.” “My pleasure my lady. Will you stay up with me, sit on the couch, share a nightcap, talk to me?” Lucien asked her, still holding her hand. 

“Yes, Sherry and Scotch, hold each other, talk about your meeting, yes, please get our drinks, Dr. Blake,” Jean told him, smiling at him, kissing his cheek as they separated. “Of course my dear.“ Once they each had their favorite libation, were seated next to each other, Lucien began. “My meeting. predictable blather and paperwork. Then a tour of the medicine floor and finally to A&E. Jean, Jean, you will not believe this. Richard McCoy was there. He recognized me first and then I figured out his voice.” 

“Help me, who is he?” “He was in camp with me. Richard was in training to be a neurosurgeon and Jean, the Japanese guards um ah they tied his hands so tightly he suffered serious nerve damage. In camp, we talked for hours about what the typical outcome was um – he would not be able to use his hands in his chosen career. He has switched to Psych and is a first year resident at hospital. Don’t know how he knew me – I was so skinny and frail when we got out of camp, still in military hospital when he left for Scotland. Now I have gained quite a bit of weight.” 

“And you Dr. Blake, look just perfect to me,” Jean told him, as she kissed his hand. “Jean, he is coming for dinner, I want you to meet him, he is a good man. Helped me survive camp. Is that alright?” “Lucien, of course it is. Does he know about Li?” “Yes he does. He knows about you as well.” “What did you tell him about me? Us?” Jean asked, her eyebrow dancing. “He could tell I was happy, in love, and well he knows me. Jean, my love, there is such a big difference in my demeanor. My dear, the way I carry myself since I found Li and even more so since I talked you into staying with us – even you would be shocked.”

“One more item before we retire to our beds. This evening, I opened Dr. Harvey’s note and read it. Interesting request, I will let you read it and then I want your input. Here it is,” Jean said as she handed him the note.

_January 14, 1947_  
_Mrs. B_  
_c/o Blake Surgery_  
_Adelaide, SA ___

_I know you are injured and I am not pressing you for a response until you feel better. Serving as a second year resident in Pathology, I spend long hours in hospital and laboratory. I have ruined several good dresses recently and I do not have the time to go shopping each week._  


_When Belle and I were eating dinner at Paul’s restaurant recently, she suggested I talk with you about making me clothing, to my specifications. I have some drawings of what I want and would like to set an appointment with you to discuss my ideas._  


_You can reach me at the Pathology lab in hospital. I look forward to hearing from you._

_Get well soon. Thank you,_

_Alice Harvey, Pathology Resident_

“Jean, I can appreciate her situation. When I was in training, doing a rotation in the morgue, there are days that solutions seem to jump out at me, land on my clothing, lab coat, even my shoes. It will be interesting to see what she proposes. I would not be surprised if she wants slacks. Having two or three sets of extra clothing in hospital locker is a good idea. Come to think of it, physician’s greens are sized for a man, and I think even the small size might be too big for her. White coats for physicians are also cut in men’s sizes only. But my dear, let’s wait another week or so for you to fully recover, no rib pain, no bruising. You are following my instructions and are progressing very nicely. Especially your dance skills!” Lucien smiled as he reached for her face to hold, look into her eyes. “I like to dance with you, Dr. Blake. Let’s do it again, soon,” Jean told him.

“Perhaps if Alice and I design clothing just for the morgue, then she will not feel the need to wear a dress or skirt and blouse in that room. I need to look at your white coat you wear in Surgery and see how it is made, how hard it would be to alter. Might mean everything for Dr. Harvey will be constructed from scratch. Lucien, a random question, how many women were in your medical school class?” “Jean, well that is easy – just a few. Not easy to survive medical school. Alice Harvey is one smart woman but is probably not taken seriously even now. I know she is an incredible physician, has to be for the specialty she selected. I hope you can help her with the hospital clothing.”

“Lucien, are you any closer to opening the note from your father? Or have you binned it already?” Jean asked, holding his hand, looking into his eyes. “Jean, my dear, I am ready to deal with my father’s letter. Would you read it with me, help me process it?” “Of course, you know I will.” 

The envelope had been sitting in his bedroom for days, gathering dust, collecting his nasty looks and comments, and twice Lucien was ready to tear it into a dozen pieces, but did not. Lucien slowly opened the envelope and found his Father’s handwritten note. He quickly scanned it and then began reading to Jean.

_January 3, 1947_  
_Dr. L. Blake_  
_c/o SPW Food Mart_  
_Near the bus depot_  
_Adelaide, South Australia, Australia_

__

_Lucien, my son_

_Doug, Cec and I have a bet – Doug and I know you will not open this letter, don’t even know why I wrote to you. But Cec, yes dear Cec, who thinks so highly of you, suggests perhaps, given time, you will. He argues this way - Once you figure out this note is from me, you will be curious why I did not put a return address on it. So you will open it. Always liked a puzzle to solve didn’t you?_

_All of that said, what is the purpose of my letter? You see, I have this address for you in Adelaide. (The next two lines were crossed out)_

Jean interrupted his recitation by touching his arm, then said, “Lucien, he has not asked about why you are living here in Adelaide, is anyone with you, what a strange way to begin a letter, just quite peculiar. You are the basis of a ‘bet’ and um – he did not explain why there is no return address.” “I agree with you totally, Jean. Simon told me the other day my father and I were both acting like ten year old kids,” Lucien told her, kissing her hand.

_I am pleased you survived the Japanese POW camp. From what I have read, you are lucky to have done that. But I am keenly aware of the long term consequences you must be dealing with._

“I know that he was sent at least two telegrams after I was liberated from camp. The first letter informed him that I was finally free. The second telling him that I had life threatening medical issues and there was not much hope for my survival. Never heard from him, no telegram, no offer of a visit, nothing. And he was a physician. Still can’t believe it. Very first letter I marked RETURN TO SENDER was after I settled in Hong Kong,” Lucien stated, his voice dripping with anger, rage, and hurt. 

“Dr. Blake, you look here, right here at me. You are alive, you survived for Li and you have her with you. Your job is to raise that beautiful daughter into a well-educated, thoughtful young woman. In my way of thinking, your father has removed himself from your life. I hate to say that to you,” Jean told him, locking on his eyes, speaking from her heart. He disengaged from her look, took a deep breath, wiped some tears, and then clearly stated, ”Jean I realize I am alive for one more reason – you, my love. You are so very important to me. I love you. I knew you would help me with this letter,” Lucien told her, trying to grin at her. He kissed her, held her head in his large hands.

_If you want to establish or is it re-establish a correspondence with me, I think I would like that. But I full well know, how badly your last visit with me turned out. After all of these years, I do realize how much I damaged you – I have forty letters marked RETURN TO SENDER. I just cannot throw them away. I think this letter may be number 41. But if Cec is right –_

“Jean, you know Simon has been my go to person for quite some time. When I first told him about the sales agent sending my current address to my father, Simon told me, ‘Lucien, your Father can only hurt you if you let him. Establish the ground rules very quickly. Words hurt, they can hurt for a very long time. Otherwise why would you be writing ‘RETURN TO SENDER’ on the envelopes even now?’” 

_(An entire paragraph was illegible, crossed out, scribbled over)_  


_Your father,_

_Thomas Blake_

As Lucien completed the reading of the letter, he told Jean, “Well my father was quite right when he thought no return address would pique my interest. Now I have to decide if I want to return it to him or just bin it.” “And Lucien, I am most curious about the crossed out sections of the letter. What is that all about? I propose he had great difficulty writing it, probably still causing some late night conversations with himself,” Jean told him. 

Lucien looked at Jean and said, very quietly, “Now tell me what to do Jean Beazley.” He began to stare at the floor. Jean reached for his head, pulled it up, “Look at me, please. Lucien, remember that Matthew told you to sit on the letter, not respond too quickly. I think we call him tomorrow, let him update us on his thinking and you tell him what your father said.” “Yes, agreed my love.” 

“And this evening, you rediscovered your mate Richard and we read your father’s letter – you have a great deal to process. Perhaps we should have postponed reading the letter until later. I am concerned about you, potential night terrors,” Jean said as she tried to outline her concern. “Jeannie, time will tell. I really don’t know how I will fare, but think I will sleep on the floor. However, my first task is this. I will help you get into your bed, kiss you goodnight, hold you until you go to sleep, my love. Let’s start there.” 

“Dr. Blake, do you realize one of us should have purchased a larger bed – we both have single beds,” Jean told him, reaching for his hand to kiss. “I do my love. Soon, we will need to decide which bedroom will be _our_ room, my dear Jean.” “And buy a much larger bed?” Jean asked Lucien with an inviting smile, reaching for his hand, locking eyes with her love. “Yes, most definitely!”


	15. Memories

Chapter 15 Memories

“Jean, I am both glad and ah somewhat sad that you are feeling better. I so look forward to our new routine of getting you ready to lie down, help you get to sleep. Now that your ribs are healing, don’t have any um reason to be of that much assistance, do I?” Lucien told her, smiling at her, pushing his hair down in the back, his voice cracking. “Lucien, I am not asking you to change our evening ritual. Oh my, no don’t do that please. In fact I do quite like it as well, Dr. Blake,” Jean told him, placing a gentle kiss on his face. 

Once they were both settled into Jean’s single bed, the conversation continued. Lucien looked at Jean, placed an index finger along the area near her injured face, got closer and kissed her gently at least a half a dozen times. “Jean, I am making all of that bruising go away. You feel better this evening, don’t you my love?” “Yes, I do. Bet you can tell that, can’t you?” “Of course, I can. You were listening to me, giving me advice and counsel on that damn letter from my Father. I appreciate that and I fully accept it. Thank you. Can’t handle these issues with my Father and Li by myself. My first inclination is to do just that and with you dear love, you throttle me back, make me slow down, think about what I am saying, going to do. You are so important to me, you are,” Lucien explained, beginning to tear up. 

Smiling at Lucien, Jean kissed him gently and said, “Dr. Blake, you need to unwind, not get angry all over again. Let me change the subject. Lucien, you dance so well, I felt so comfortable in your arms. And I did not step on your toes. I am very proud of that fact. You must have done a great deal of dancing in Singapore, right?” Jean smiled at him. “Jean, you are right. Before the war, many dances to attend, wore my military dress uniform, all the ladies dolled up in fancy gowns, until everything crashed and burned at my feet. And you Jean, I thought you were quite agile on your feet as well. You my dear, fit just perfectly into my chest, as we swayed back and forth. Let me hold you oh so close. When did you learn to dance?” Lucien asked her.

“Lucien when I was in my last year of school in Ballarat, I attended the ‘Debutant’s Ball’ and of course Christopher was my escort. I worked for weeks on my dress, designed it, found the material, selected frilly items to attach to it, sewed it myself, found a pair of white gloves at our op shop, wore a beautiful corsage and Christopher had a boutonnière. I had the prettiest shoes a girl could wear. We practiced ahead of time – learning to dance, trying to be able to dance without looking at our feet, Christopher was not very good, and I ended up leading some of the time. But as I remember that night, oh Lucien it was just the most perfect evening in my young life,” Jean finished, smiled at him, and then wiped some tears. He leaned towards her face and kissed her. 

“Did you wear your dress again?” “Yes, um I did. I wore it on my wedding day. Hoping that my perfect evening would apply to our married life. As you well know, it did not. And I repurposed it three times over. Such hope to utter despair. But now, I have those memories. I am glad I told you,” Jean explained, smiling at Lucien. 

“Jean do you have pictures of you and Christopher on that very special night?” Lucien asked her, reaching for her hand to hold. “Well, let me think a minute. I did at one time and yes, I think I have them with me. See the picture frame with Jack and Christopher Jr.’s picture on the bookcase? I am pretty certain there are several pictures behind the first one,” Jean explained. 

Lucien sat up, then pushed himself off of Jean’s bed, walked towards the picture frame. Once he sat back sitting on the bed, he carefully opened the back of it, removed the pictures. Jean was spot on. There were a handful to examine. “You were correct. Well, look at this first one. That is you, Jean, what five or six years of age. Right?” Jean giggled, and then said, “First day of school. Mother made me that dress, lasted a couple of years since I was a small and scrawny kid. Looked like a street urchin, didn’t I?” Lucien chuckled, smiled at Jean, then said, “You won’t get too mad at me for agreeing will you?” “No Lucien, it is the truth. Everywhere I wanted to go, I walked. Don’t gain much weight when you walk it off each day.” 

“Jeannie Randall, just look at this one. There you and Christopher Beazley are, all gussied up, ready for the Debutant’s Ball. Your dress is just so beautiful, you are gorgeous my dear.” Lucien stopped talking, caught his breath, put his head down, a few tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. “Jeannie you are so um taking my breath away. May I kiss you?” “And you Dr. Blake must be very tired to think that I am beautiful. But if you insist on kissing me, can’t tease you too much, can I? Would be delighted if you did,” Jean chuckled as she locked eyes with him. “Are you ready for me, my dear?” Lucien asked, as he tried to get as close to Jean as he could, without hurting her injured ribs, bruised face. 

“And how about this one?” “My boys when they were small, Jack has the dark hair, Christopher Jr the lighter. Christopher was in service, we three were alone, I was doing my best to bluff my way through each day. Not terribly successful. Started losing weight then, feeling so melancholic.” 

“Is this your wedding picture Jean? I see you and Christopher. He does not have a suit on, you have your dress on, just a small bouquet of flowers. Both sets of parents were quite angry at the two of you, as I recall,” Lucien said as he handed her the photograph. “Yes. They did not attend. But my baby girl was with me, Lucien. Never got a chance to hold her, talk with her, comfort her. I know that Li is helping me, in ways she has no earthly idea that I need.” “And you my dear, are helping her make the adjustment to living with me here in Adelaide. She zeroed in on you so fast, Jean, I still can’t believe it.” “We three needed each other when we met up on November 23rd. We did,” Jean told him, tears in her eyes. “And Li and I were in desperate need of a trip to the barber shop as I recall.” “Yes indeed you were, Lucien Blake.” 

As Lucien gazed at her now, he recalled how worn down Jean appeared when he first met her that Saturday in November, how they argued over so many things. But to Jean, her independence was being threatened, was under scrutiny, and she would not give that up without a fight or more likely, a potential heat stroke. To look at her this very minute, despite the bruising on her face, she is looking more robust, more alive, and ah just so beautiful. Blake you are truly smitten, admit it. 

After another impromptu kiss, Jean asked Lucien, “Were you just absolutely dashing, smashingly handsome in your military dress uniform? That is my image of you. Is it anywhere close to what you looked like?” “Talk about a loaded question, my dear. As I remember it, I most certainly did look oh so very handsome, dashing, dapper, yes of course I did. But alas, no proof. All of our pictures were burned, lost or whatever, I do not have any of them.“

“Jean, I have a suggestion. We need to dress up and go dancing. What type of music would you like to hear, dance to? We could practice our dance moves in the living area in the evenings. Or if you preferred, we could take lessons, let Li learn the basics as well. Would you like that?” “Lucien, are you serious? You would take me dancing? Me?” “Yes, my dear, I would love to. And soon, my love,” Lucien told her, smiling at his Jean.

“Dr. Blake, I love you but once again, running out of energy, fading out on you,” Jean told him as she kissed him and then fell asleep in his arms. As Lucien chuckled at Jean, he told her quietly, ”I love you Jeannie. Good Night.”

After he got out of her bed, Lucien kissed Jean on the cheek, put all of the pictures back on her bookcase, then walked to the kitchen table, filled his scotch glass once again, and was sitting thinking, rubbing his beard, talking to himself. He was remembering the last time he was in Ballarat, saw Matthew, Jean, Christopher and the boys on Lydiard Street. We were all so innocent then, children, with no idea the hell we would all go through in just a few short years. Lucien shook his head, wiped some tears running into his beard. 

Then he heard Li get up to use the loo. She walked to the table, put her hand on his, and asked, “Is Mummy Jean alright?” “Yes she is Li. Got her settled in bed. Now what can I do for you?” he said hoping she did see his wet face. “Not a thing Daddy. I am doing fine. I love you and Mummy Jean very much.” “Li, that was nice of you to tell me. We both love you and are so proud of you. You should go back to bed, right? School in the morning.” “So why are you up Daddy?” “Lots to think about – you know my meeting at hospital this evening.”

“Daddy, I got a letter from Matthew today and I have a note from Mr. Newton, my maths teacher, for you. He wants you to get me a book from the Uni bookstore. It is called _Elements of Calculus_ by Granville, Smith and Longley. Is that even possible?” Li asked him, as she placed the note in his hand. “Of course, it is. The three of us will make an excursion Friday afternoon after you get home from school, purchase it, perhaps get dinner before we return to Surgery. I will talk with Sue and Paul about which bus we should take.” 

“I asked Matthew to write a story about the two of you, when you were growing up, what you liked to do, where you played. And Daddy, he did! He wrote it all out, couple of pages, and now um I don’t know if I believe it or not. We need to talk to him soon. I am not certain you two were that –“ “What Li?” “It is long story and I am getting sleepy. Tell you tomorrow Daddy.” “Yes, of course. Let me walk you to your bedroom, get you settled.” “Really Daddy? I can find my way back to my room,” Li told him, giving him a strange look. “But I want to. Let me be your father tonight, I need to be, Li.” “Alright, if you insist.” Once she was in bed, covered with a sheet, Lucien looked at her, smiled broadly, kissed her forehead. “Thank you for being my daughter, putting up with me tonight. Good night Li.” “Good night Daddy. I love you.”

When Matthew called on Thursday evening, Li answered the telephone and exclaimed, “It is Matthew! Let me talk first Daddy.” Lucien placed the telephone on speaker and the trio gathered around the kitchen table. “School started again on Wednesday and I have a new schedule. I have maths tutoring in the morning for two hours and I have free time to do homework or read until lunch, then join Jane and my class in the afternoon. We are going to Uni tomorrow to get me a Calculus textbook. Daddy has me ready for that level course. Can you believe it?” Li finished updating him, then Lucien and Matthew both jumped into the conversation. “Blake, I thought you were smart as a kid, but I have my doubts now,” Matthew told him, laughing. “Lawson, Li is light years ahead of me. Eating maths up like there is no tomorrow. Got a feeling I will not be able to help her much longer. I am so very proud of her,” Lucien explained.

“Lawson, Li tells me you wrote her a story about the two of us growing up. Read it this evening before you called I have some challenges to it.” “Blake, it is my story, that is the way I remember it. What are we going to argue about?” Matthew asked him, chuckling. 

“So, the two of us went fishing, had our bamboo poles, worms, tackle box. Got to the side of the pond, put the bait on our hooks, tossed them in. You said that it was me who pulled the fish out of the water, swung my pole and attached fish over my shoulder and got everything caught a nearby tree. You said that I was the one who climbed into the tree, had the pole and fish in my grasp, got too far out on a limb and crashed to earth, landing on a pile of brush which broke my fall somewhat,” Lucien explained. 

“Right, Blake that is what happened,” Matthew told him. “But it is not, not at all. Yes, I was in the tree, got too far out when the limb snapped. As I tumbled out of the tree, I landed on you, and we both ended up in the pond, got pretty deep in the water before we got straightened out and away from the pole and that fish and each other. That is the way I recall it,” Lucien said, grinning at Li and Jean. “No way, Blake you are wrong.” “Nope, Lawson, I like my version better.”

“Uncle Matthew and Daddy, which version is true?” Li asked. Matthew quickly replied, “Wait a minute, Li. Since when did I become ‘Uncle Matthew?’” “Um well, Mummy Jean and I talked the other night about what to call you. You and Daddy act like you are brothers so I chose ‘Uncle Matthew,’” Li explained. “And ‘Mummy Jean?’ That is a new name as well,” Matthew stated, laughing at where the conversation was detouring. “Yes Matthew, that is now one of my names. Li likes you now that I am staying here with her and her father, not running away with you, so you have become her ‘Uncle.’ Hope you like it,” Jean told him. “Of course, I do. Quite proud to be Li Blake’s Uncle.”

Jane and Sue walked up the back stairs to the Blake living area. “Jean, we are taking the children a walk to the park. Can Li come with us? Tried to call but busy line,” Sue asked. “Yes, of course she can go. No more than one hour Li, you have homework to do this evening, right?” Jean asked her. “Yes, Jane and I both have a paper to write. See you soon,” Li said as she dashed away. 

“What was all of that about Blake?” “Li is off on a walk with Sue Wong and her children and that is good because Jean and I need to talk with you about my Father’s letter. Sit yourself down and I will tell you what we discovered last night,” Lucien said as he began to tell his tale of the letter. Lucien sketched out the contents of the letter. Matthew interjected an occasional comment – sometimes negative, other times positive. “So, what is the deal with the crossed out sections?” Matthew posed the questions that Jean and Lucien could not answer when they read it. 

Jean entered the conversation, “You know, Matthew, I am thinking of everything Thomas did not mention in the letter. Did Lucien get married? Where is his wife? Any children? How old are they? POW injuries and issues? Any honors, medals, from the war, you know. There was so much more he could have asked. I wonder if he did that in those crossed out sections? As I told Lucien last evening, Thomas knew, I am certain of this, that Lucien would open his letter.”

“Anything new on the Ballarat front?” Lucien asked his good friend. “Nothing at all. So, are you going to sit on it like I suggested or what?” Matthew asked. “Sit on it. We have not heard from Jean’s constables in a week or so,” Lucien answered. “We have a murder investigation ongoing, keeping us busy as well as your father has had to treat some of the prisoners. Um Blake, Doug can get pretty heavy handed at times. Don’t agree with it, but he is my boss. Also heard that the Masons are duking it out over something or other and both your father and Doug are involved in that as well. Could be why it is quiet on our end,” Matthew explained.

“Matthew, one more childhood item. Donald McAvoy, that damn bully from Ballarat West, bothered us both. Called me ‘Lucy’ and like to beat up on you. Never believed your smoking story, never did. Where is he?” Lucien asked. “Um, tried to forget about him. Once you left for Melbourne, I was really in his sights. Don’t really know, don’t care. I will ask around, let you know,” Matthew stated. “Listen you two. I had numerous run ins with him and Jack. He is still at Ballarat West as a staff member. Do not like him at all. Would not tolerate anything my Jack did, just didn’t. Between him and Doug Ashby, well ah, just get so angry Matthew,” Jean spit out, her eyebrow arching, hands clenched. “Jean, Jean, walk it back. You do not need to convince the two of us how you still feel about those lot,” Lucien told her, holding her hand, trying to smile at her. Jean glared at him. “Yes, of course, Dr. Blake. I do not need to preach to the choir. And I know um that.”

“You sound like you feel so much better this evening, Jean. Do you mean to tell me that Lucien has helped you on your road to recovery?” Matthew asked. “Matthew, yes he has. He is ah a pretty fair physician, might consider letting him be my physician of record, get on his list. Verdict is still pending,” Jean said, as she chuckled, looked at Lucien who was trying to figure out if she was teasing him once again. “I will confirm she is better, even got her to dance with me last evening,” Lucien told Matthew. Matthew heard what sounded like a kiss very quickly placed on Jean’s cheek. “Lucien Blake, what on earth are you doing? We are talking on the telephone!” 

“Alright Blake that is all I had to talk about. And my story stands as written, my version is the absolute truth. Yours is plain rubbish! Good bye you two dear friends,” Matthew told them. “Good bye Matthew Lawson,” they said in unison, grinning at each other.

On Friday afternoon, Jean, Li and Lucien went to the bus depot and found the bus stop for the university. They purchased bus tokens, picked up a schedule, and were on their way. Li and Jean sat next to each other and Lucien took the seat behind them. As they traveled down the city streets, they were talking, pointing at landmarks and businesses. In twenty minutes or so, they saw the university buildings and prepared to get off of the bus at the next stop. They noticed the Uni Bookstore just a half block away and walked towards it. 

Once inside, they approached a worker, explained what they wanted and were directed to the ‘Hold Desk.’ “Mr. Newton called ahead for Li Blake and we pulled the book for you. Here it is. And one more thing Mr. Newton wanted you to consider, Dr. Blake, is a slide rule for your daughter. I have several for you to examine. Li, I had Mr. Newton as a maths teacher several years ago. He will help you master Calculus. Work hard, ask questions, and keep up with your homework.” 

As Lucien and Li studied the different slide rules, Jean wandered into the Literature section, found the plays of William Shakespeare and began a search for the comedies. When she found a collection of his comedies, she said, “Yes, that is what I want.” Jean looked up and noticed a woman approaching her, realized it was Dr. Harvey, and smiled at her. “Dr. Harvey, nice to see you. I was barely civil to you the last time we met.” “Mrs. B you had every reason in the world to tell me to go away then. But you did not. I hope you are doing better,” Alice told her. “Yes, finally, nearly drove Lucien crazy the first few days. We are here to purchase Li a Calculus book. They are at the register selecting a slide rule for her as well.” ‘Did I hear you correctly? Calculus? She is just a child.” “Yes, Li is only ten years old, but seems to have quite a talent in maths. They are working with her at the school she attends,” Jean explained, but did not volunteer much about Li’s background.

Jean walked to the checkout area, she handed Lucien her book so he could pay for everything at once. “And Mrs. B, what have you discovered?” “I have picked out my book for us to read. Shakespeare!” Jean told them. “Yes, my goodness gracious, we have not read any plays and we must introduce Li to Shakespeare. Just an excellent idea. We three can each read the parts, get very animated, laugh and enjoy ourselves. Yes indeed. And Dr. Harvey, what are you purchasing this fine afternoon?” Lucien asked, surprised to see her away from hospital.

“Since I have the weekend off, I want my very own copy of _Early Britain_ by Christopher and Jacquetta Hawkes. Like to read and mark up the text, can’t do that with a library book. Li, do you know what the term ‘archaeology’ means?” Alice asked Li, smiling at her. “I think I can figure it out. Let’s see, ‘archae’ – old things and ‘ology’ – study of, right?” Li told her. Alice, smiling at Li, said, “Yes like ancient or primitive. Going to learn about Britain of very old. I think one day I will travel there, spend an extended period of visiting the museums and excavation sites.”

“Dr. Harvey, could you come for dinner on Wednesday? Bring everything with you and we will begin our discussion of your clothing. What about 6:30 at Paul’s and then we will return to our place, spread everything out on the kitchen table. After we talk, I can give you a cost estimate. You can decide how we proceed. Does that sound acceptable to you?” Jean sketched out her thinking. “Yes, it is Mrs. B. I will see you then. Li, nice to see you again. You are one very fortunate little girl. But I imagine you already know that don’t you?” “Yes Dr. Harvey, I do,” Li said as she reached to hold Lucien’s hand, smiled at Jean. 

On Monday February 3rd, Lucien allowed Jean to begin working for him in the Surgery. Her black eye had faded away, her ribs were still touchy but not anything Jean told him she could not handle. But she was on a short string the first week - limited to four hours a day, two in the morning and two in the afternoon. He found Jean to be very efficient in greeting his patients, making certain the paperwork was up to date, keeping him on schedule, and making new appointments. Each patient was happy to see Jean at work with the Doctor. Jean kept notes on what they needed to order, what bills need to be paid. By 11 AM each day, Lucien looked at her and said, “Good Bye, Mrs. B. See you this afternoon.” Jean looked at him, nodded her head, and quietly stated, “No arguments from me. Will lie down and rest. See you upstairs for lunch.” “Mrs. B, that sounds perfect to me.”

After eating dinner at Paul’s place on Wednesday evening, Jean and Alice Harvey walked to the living quarters of the Blake Surgery. After Alice placed several sketches on the kitchen table as well as a set of her greens and her laboratory coat, they discussed the pros and cons of altering the clothing. Jean studied the garments and decided it would make more sense to work from Alice’s sketches. “Now Dr. Harvey, I will need measurements from you. Let’s use my bedroom and get this taken care of. I am thinking I will have one garment for your approval in a couple of weeks. Would that work for you?” “Yes, certainly that would be fine. Let me give you some money to compensate you for the material, your work for the first garment. Then we both can decide if we can continue on with this project,” Alice said, as she confirmed Jean’s approach. 

They were wrapping up the evenings work when Li and Lucien entered the area. Lucien looked at Alice and asked, “Dr. Harvey, Alice, do you own a car?” She looked at Blake and said “What a random question Dr. Blake. Well yes I do. New residents buy the cars from previous ones. My car would not get even ten miles on the highway before it stranded me, but it is fine in the city. It is a Holden.” 

“We are looking for a car. Need to be more in control of our transportation now that I will have patients in hospital and have one shift in A&E each month. On our way back from Uni last week, we noticed a Holden and a Standard dealership. Just collecting information before we make a visit to one of them. Well, the decision will be Jean’s since she knows so much more about automobiles than I do. Or ever want to for that matter,” Lucien told Alice, then looking at Jean, with a silly grin on his face. Alice looked at both Jean and Lucien, smiled, and said, “You two seem to share the decision making. I like that.”

“Daddy, did I hear you right? We are going to get a car? Then we can take a weekend trip to where ever we want to, right?” Li said, with a look of amazement on her face. “Yes, we are in the market for a car, probably in the next few weeks Jean and I will make our decision. So my darling Li, you need to decide our destination for a weekend trip – perhaps a couple of hours or so from Adelaide. Does that sound like a plan?” Lucien smiled as he explained his thinking to Li. “Mummy Jean, did you hear that?” Li asked as she walked to Jean and gave her a big hug. “Oh ah Li, um too hard, on my ribs,” Jean said as she caught her breath, grimaced, then kissed Li’s head. “Li, I am fine, yes just fine.”


	16. A&E

Ch 16 A&E

After Alice said her good-byes to the Blake household, Lucien looked at Jean, she smiled at him, and then said, “Li hugged the wrong place on my ribs, but I am ‘fine’ now, really I am Lucien.” “You are not very convincing, my dear. Let’s go to your bedroom, let me examine your side, pack you in some frozen vegs, get you ready for bed,” he told her, still looking at her, knowing she was trying to make Li feel better. As he felt her sore ribs, he touched an area that made Jean grimace, groan, and then triggered her eyebrow to arch up. “Got it, didn’t I Mrs. B?” “Yes, you did. And that is more than enough, Dr. Blake, please stop that right now!” 

“Jean, pretty deep bruise to resolve in that area I would think. So I will wrap your side, let you lie down. Li wants to talk with you. She feels so bad about hugging you.” Li sat on the edge of the bed, held Jean’s hand, talked about her day at school, and she apologized several times. “Mummy Jean, I just got too excited about the three of us getting a car. I did not mean to hurt you.” “Sweetheart I know that. And I know you are sorry. We just need to be more careful with my ribs for a little while longer,” Jean explained.

“Li, have you seen this picture of Jean when she started school?” Lucien asked, holding two of Jean’s pictures in his hand. “No, Daddy, I haven’t. Did your mother make this dress, Mummy Jean?” “Yes she did. However, on this one Li, I designed and made my own dress,” Jean told her as she handed Li the picture of Christopher and her ready for the Debutant Ball. “Daddy, look at Jean. She is so pretty. And young! And Christopher is handsome,” Li said, smiling at the two of them. “Li, I agree she is quite beautiful, a few years older now, much wiser, and very much my girl. I love you Jean.” “And she is my Mummy Jean. Thank you for being with us,” Li told her. 

“Mummy Jean, let’s tell Daddy about my clothing. You said you would show me how to alter it,” Li said. “Do you mean the dresses we bought you in October in Shanghai and Hong Kong? What is wrong with them?” Lucien asked, looking quite perplexed. “Lucien, your little girl is on a growth spurt. I think maybe an inch since I moved in, maybe more since you two discovered one another at the orphanage,” Jean told him. “I measured and weighed Li when we got the scale for the Surgery. Li, come with me, let’s do that again. Jean we will be right back. You stay put,” Lucien told her as the Blake duo were bounding down the stairs. 

“Daddy, it is alright. I am just growing up, that happens,” Li told him as they returned to Jean’s bedroom. “What?” Jean asked looking at Lucien with tears in his eyes. “I have gained three pounds and grown about two inches since November 15. Can you believe that, Mummy Jean?” Li excitedly stated. “And that explains the tears in your eyes Dr. Blake, doesn’t it?” Jean asked, smiling at him. “Yes, um it does, Jean. How did that happen? Right before my eyes, my little girl is growing up,” Lucien said, very quietly. “Welcome to the world of being a parent, Lucien. It happens oh so very quickly. And that is why one of Li’s dresses will be given to another ‘little’ girl and the others I can alter, will show Li what I am doing. But if she continues on like this, we will need a couple new dresses for you young lady.” “Mummy Jean, can we, the two of us, make them? I would like that very much,” Li asked, smiling at Jean, then her father. “Yes, we can, of course we can. I would love to teach you how to make your own clothing, Li.”

“Jean, I brought you a pain medication for tonight, make certain you get a good night’s sleep. Li and I will leave you alone and be on our way,” Lucien told her as they left the room. However, about an hour later, Lucien returned to ‘check’ on her. Blake very quickly stretched out in her bed, kissed her gently, and they smiled at each other. “I waited for you. Knew you needed to talk some more. That was just an aspirin, right? Don’t hurt any more but not sleepy either,” Jean told her love. 

“Yes, my dear. Jean, my little girl. What is going on? I just found her! Only been a few months and the changes are remarkable.” “Dr. Blake, you know in your brain – as Jean put her hand on his head and smiled at him – that this is what children do, they get taller, gain weight, they grow out of their clothing. But in your heart – as Jean put her hand on his heart, he covered her hand with his – you want to keep them small, protect them. It happens in a flash, Dr. Blake, and you are watching but you don’t see it. And your time with Li – the six year old you remember returns as a ten year old you still don’t really know. No wonder you are quite confused,” Jean tried to explain the facts of raising a child. She grinned at him, “Understand my dear man?” 

“But Jean, I don’t want to understand this, it is happening oh so fast. However, I need to buckle up because before long she will be Uni bound, and God forbid dating a young man, who of course I will not approve of. Jean I was so wild as a teen. Did you know that?” “Heard lots of gossip about you Lucien Blake when I was growing up. Glad you were in Melbourne most of the time and then in Scotland. My mother told me I needed to stay away from the likes of you. Glad you were older and were gone by the time I really got interested in boys. Yes people were still talking about you and how you ‘dumped’ Monika. I heard that you were devilishly handsome, could sweet talk a gal into doing things. But then along came my Christopher, and well –“ Jean said, then looked away from Lucien, felt his hands on her face, knew he was staring at her. “You have to look at me eventually, Jean.” Once they locked eyes, he kissed Jean deeply. “Now that Dr. Blake is what I was um –“ 

“Jeannie, Monika was not the right girl. And perhaps Mei Lin was not either,” Lucien told her. “But those two were well educated, monied and refined, and me, as you well know, I am most certainly not,” Jean told him. “But there is something about you, my dear, that yes, you are the one. _You are the one for me._ Going to make it official in the near future, I am, yes I am,” Lucien told her, getting teary eyed. “Lucien Blake, go to bed, let me get some sleep.” “Yes my dear, see you in the morning.” 

Friday February 7th was Lucien Blake’s first A&E shift at hospital. Paul volunteered to drive him there late-afternoon so he could get all the paperwork signed, get his name tags and physician’s coat, locker, get acclimated to the pace of the A&E, meet the staff, eat some dinner, and begin his 6 PM to 6 AM stint. While Lucien was away, this evening was a ‘Girl’s Night’ for Jean and Li. Jean was going to keep busy with Surgery accounts and new orders and Li and Jane were in the park with Simon working on an insect collection they were assigned for their Science class. They were all going to meet at the restaurant about 7 PM for dinner and then Li and Jean would return to the Surgery, trim and shape Li’s hair, work on her clothing alterations, listen to the wireless. On Saturday, Jean had plans to begin Alice’s clothing, making patterns from newsprint, determining how much material to purchase.

As Lucien surveyed ‘his’ treatment room for his first evening in A&E, he did some minor rearranging of supplies, placement of a stool and a chair, and then decided to add more information on the sign that was on the door. Below his name, DR. LUCIEN BLAKE, M.D., he added: ‘ENGLISH, CANTONESE AND MANDARIN SPOKEN HERE.’ The duty nurse, Frances, walked by his door and looked at both Lucien and his handwritten additions, smiled at him and said, “Dr. Blake, you just made my life, as well as our patients, so much easier tonight. Coming to A&E when one is injured or ill and then have the staff struggle with a language barrier – can be quite frustrating for everyone involved. You will be busy with your patients and everyone else’s. Hope you will be alright with your decision.” “I will find out this evening, won’t I?” Lucien told her, smiling at her. 

His evening began with patients with serious sunburn, some required stitches from stepping on rocks, debris, and other items along the beach, sprained ankles from sand volleyball, and even a couple of fist fights triggered by too much drinking. As the evening progressed, he had more general medicine issues to diagnosis, even a case of malaria. Frequently, he utilized his language skills and was requested to talk to other patients who needed someone to translate for them. 

As the patient load slowed down a bit, he found himself surrounded by several first year General Medicine residents, seeking his guidance. They found him willing to teach them, displayed a depth of knowledge and patience that seemed endless. Four of them asked about interviewing for the one week a month stint in his Surgery. 

During one break, Lucien updated his charge book, recorded names and contact information of several patients who were on his follow-up call list for Saturday, and others who needed appointments for suture removal, x-rays, and such. Several had asked about getting on the list for his Surgery. 

In the middle of the night, he was alerted by the staff that a major road accident had occurred, and three Ambos were in coming. By the time the injured had arrived, two Surgery residents as well as two Orthopaedic residents were waiting for their arrival. Two of the accident victims had broken bones which were going to need complicated repairs. But the third person had to be stabilized before surgery to repair a puncture wound to the chest. Lucien immediately took over, began barking orders, quickly inserted a chest tube relieving the pressure on the heart, perhaps giving the man a chance of survival. Would be touch and go. He hoped this young lot had the skills they needed, not just the surgeon swagger they displayed.

The surgical residents looked at Blake, shook their heads, and one asked “Where did you learn that?” “Battlefield surgery. Improvise, make quick decisions, and move the soldier to the rear for surgery. Too many years of that. You need to get this gurney moving now!” Lucien ordered them. One of the Orthopaedic residents took a step back, looked at Blake and introduced himself. “Dr. Blake, I am Gus Wilson. Glad to make your acquaintance. May I call and talk with you? I have a lot of questions.” “Yes, of course,” Lucien told him as he handed Wilson a business card. Then he was on his way as well.

On Saturday morning, after Lucien updated all of his patient records, made certain he had names and contact information of patients for Jean to set follow up appointments, he removed his name sign from the door, signed out of A&E and made his way to the main lobby to either catch a bus home or perhaps depending on how long he need to wait at the bus stop, hail a cab. As he walked into the lobby, he heard a familiar voice announce, “Major! Need a lift home?” “Richard, that would be marvelous. Thank you.” “Let’s go. My car is parked in the lot over here.” 

“Uh wait a minute, let me call Jean and tell her we will have a guest for breakfast. You can stay can’t you? I would love to talk to you, get somewhat caught up on the time since we were released,” Lucien told him. “Major, what if I invited myself for the weekend, left on Sunday afternoon. Not due back here until Sunday at 6 PM. Would that be alright?” “Of course!” “While you make the call, I will get an extra change of clothing from my locker and be right back. Meet you here, Major,” Richard quickly said, as he hurried away from the lobby. 

Jean answered the telephone and Lucien, in an excited voice, told her, “Richard is coming for breakfast and will stay until Sunday afternoon. Be there soon. Um is that alright, Jean?” “Of course it is Lucien. Li and I will get dressed, start breakfast for all of us.” Li overheard the conversation and she said, “ Scones Mrs. B, please, yes.” “Why not Li Blake? But you must help me make them.” “Yes, yes, I like being in the kitchen with you. You make it so much fun, you do.” 

As Lucien and Richard walked up the stairs to the Blake living area, the second tray of scones were just going into the oven. “Daddy, we baked scones for you this morning. I am so glad you are home,” Li told him, as she ran to his side and hugged him. Lucien bent down, kissed his little girl on the forehead, hugged her, and said, “How was your Girl’s Night with Jean?” “Daddy, we had a lot of fun. Do you like my new hair cut? But we both missed you so much.” “Yes, I like your hair cut. And that is a new ribbon isn’t it?” Lucien said as he grinned at Jean and then Li. “Of course Mrs. B cut my hair. You know, you could use a trim as well, Daddy.” 

“Jeannie, Li, may I introduce Richard McCoy. We know each other from the war,” Lucien said, smiling at his girls. Li walked to him, extended her hand and said, “I am Li. He is my Daddy and we have lived in Adelaide since November 12th. Do you know my Uncle Matthew? He was in the war as well.” “Very pleased to meet my Major’s daughter. And I do not know your Uncle Matthew. Perhaps one day I will meet him.” Richard approached Jean, smiled at her, extended his hand, shook hers and said, “Thank you for saying yes to this spur of the moment weekend plan that the Major and I dropped on you without much warning.” 

“Not a problem Richard. I am glad to meet you and have some time to chat. The first batch of scones are cool enough to eat. Kettle is on. Let’s sit down, shall we?” Jean told them. Lucien walked to her, put an arm around her waist and kissed her several times. “Morning Mrs. B. I missed you last evening,” Lucien whispered into her ear. Li looked at Richard, quietly told him, “Richard, Daddy and Mummy Jean love each other. They can do that sort of thing up here in our living quarters. I hope they do not embarrass you too much.” Richard smiled, kept his chuckling as quiet as he could. “What do you think about the two of them?” “I told them it is was fine with me, but not to do that kissing stuff around my friends,” Li told him, smiling at both Lucien and Jean.

After breakfast and several cups of tea, Lucien announced, “Richard, I need to take a nap, be more alert so we can talk later. Jean, do you and Li have plans?” “Of course we do, going to the library to return books, check out additional ones, eat lunch and then to the park. Simon is working with the children on their insect collections. They have 20 insects so far and need another 20 if I remember correctly. Richard, you are more than welcome to come with us. Supposed to be a beautiful day,” Jean explained. “You know I have not had downtime like you are suggesting in forever. I would love to spend it with you and Li. Hey Major, find us in the park later this afternoon, right?” Richard told Lucien, as he smiled at him. “Of course. Li, let me give you a hug before you and Jean are off on another adventure.” “Bye Daddy. Hope you can sleep. See you later.”

After lunch, Jean, Richard and Simon accompanied the children to the park. Richard and Jean were resting on a park bench watching Simon and the children collecting insects, listening to him explain their life histories. The children were conversing with him in Cantonese. “Jean, how many languages does Li know?” “Richard, one of the reasons Lucien settled in this neighborhood is the diversity in languages, peoples, cultures. He hoped it would make the transition for Li easier. She speaks Mandarin, Cantonese, English, and some French and Shanghainese. She attends the school just over there and has placed into Calculus. They are working with her in morning on her maths and then she joins her classmates in the afternoon. Li is thriving, doing so well since they arrived in November. Lucien worked so hard with her and he is one very proud Father.” “And Jean, he should be. Such a confident youngster. I imagine you both are mentoring her. Right?” Richard asked. “We are doing our best.”

“Now tell me about Simon. Are Jane and Michael his grandchildren?” “Richard, yes they are. As I understand it, Lucien lived close to Simon, his son Paul and wife Sue and the two kids um in Hong Kong. They moved to Adelaide about six-seven months ago. Simon was a renown Oriental Medicine practitioner there and has established his practice here and is quite busy. Paul runs a food mart, the restaurant and is apprenticing with his father. When Lucien discovered Li in Shanghai in the orphanage, he called Paul and Simon and they encouraged him to move here, set up his practice. They arrived in mid-November and moved into the surgery and upper living area soon after. Jane and Michael have helped Li make a transition to school and living in Australia.” 

“And what about you, Mrs. Beazley? Are you from Adelaide? The Major is happy, never seen him like this. It is so obvious he adores his daughter and loves you dearly,” Richard told her, triggering Jean to blush. “Really hot right now, isn’t it?” Jean looked away from him, swallowed, and then looked back at him. Richard was smiling at her. “I am not in a counseling session, am I Richard?” “Of course not Jean. Change the topic as you want. Tell me to get lost, whatever. This is what I do all week. Need to stop the meter running on the weekend. Tell me what you want or don’t want to Jean. You won’t hurt my feelings in the least.” 

“I ran away from Ballarat, ended up working at the op shop, just over there, and Lucien and I discovered we were neighbors on November 23rd. I have been staying with the Blakes since then. Started working in his Surgery on February 3rd. I am happy for the first time in decades, thanks to Li and Lucien. And that is all I will tell you, Dr. McCoy,” Jean told him. Richard grinned at her, noticing her eyebrow arching up as she finished the sentence. He continued looking at Jean as he thought about her sassy style. No wonder the Major and Jean are together. And the Major, yes, what did he say to Jean to get her to stay with them after just their first meeting? Maybe it wasn’t their first encounter? Will see if he will tell me anything about that later.

“Richard I know that you were severely injured in camp, could not become a neurosurgeon. I assume you are here in training because they have an excellent program in psychiatry. I am so glad you and Lucien have reestablished contact,” Jean told him. Richard began talking, “So my Major told you some of my story. Let me add some additional bits and pieces. Met the Major in Singapore before the Japanese invasion. We connected - good mate, excellent physician, awesome leader. Then James and Hugh were posted there. They were not physicians yet. Young Joseph arrived at the last minute, barely got acclimated to the climate before we were stretched to our limits by the Japanese invasion, living on bennies for days, then we were captured. All of our group were imprisoned, officers in one area, enlisted in another area.”

“Our Major was Lucien. He protected all of us, gave us a reason to survive, and everybody there, including the Major, had grave doubts we would make it through. He helped me understand what the damage was to my hands, why I needed to find a specialty that would not rely on my hands. So I am starting my journey to become the best psychiatrist that I can be. And Mrs. B, here is my card, well a handful of cards. Just got them the other day,” Richard said with a smile. “Jean, don’t want to embarrass you, but you are an attentive listener. Thank you.”

“Daddy, Daddy, here we are. Look what I have!” Li shouted at Lucien as he walked towards Jean and Richard. Li, Jane and Michael immediately surrounded Lucien and they were all talking over each other. Sitting down on the bench, Lucien was smiling at each of them, letting them show him their treasures, talking with each child individually. “Simon, thank you so much. Such a large number of specimens for them. It is amazing,” Lucien told him, in Cantonese, grinning at him. The children grabbed Simon’s hand as they dashed off to continue their project. 

Lucien got close to Jean, put his arm around her waist, kissed her and said, “Oops sorry about that my dear, not supposed to do that in public. Was Li looking?” Richard, grinning at them, said, “No. I don’t think so. You two can’t behave yourselves can you?” “Richard, it is not easy and becomes especially hard when Jean needs help getting dressed.” “Lucien Blake!” Jean looked at him, eyebrow raised, and pointed her index finger at him. “My apologies, Jean. Ah, Richard, I will explain later.” 

“Changing the subject, Jean. I made six calls to my A&E patients from last evening, checking up on them. Made appointments for later in the week. Wrote all of it down, very clearly so you can read it. Also four General Medicine residents will be calling the Surgery about the opportunity to work with us. I left their names on your desk,” Lucien related information that Jean as his Surgery manager needed to know. 

“So Dr. Blake, what did you think of your first A&E shift?” Jean asked him, as they sat on the bench, his arm around her shoulder, as she held his hand. Richard, sitting next to Jean, grinned at the two. “Put a sign on the door that I spoke three languages. Made the time go by very quickly. Helped anyone who needed a simultaneous translator. Did a bit of battlefield surgery. And then treated sunburn – don’t people understand what happens the longer you stay on the beach? Hard to figure. Told them to come and visit Simon’s shop and get lotion from him.”

“Richard, do you know Dr. Alice Harvey? Pathology resident? We met her recently. I am going to work on designing some clothing for her to wear in the morgue,” Jean explained. “Yes, I do know who she is. Highly intelligent, quiet. Heard she majored in Classics at Uni. Is that who you are talking about?” Richard asked. “Yes it is. She eats at Paul’s place on occasion as does Belle in Radiology. We may see them this evening,” Jean explained.

“Richard, tell us about your car. We are in the market for one,” Lucien asked him. “Bought a used one from – “ “Yes, sounds like the same story as Alice. Older, city only, right?” Blake added. “Yes. Now if you want a person who knows cars you need to talk with Gus Wilson. He has a new Holden, purchased it here in Adelaide. Very nice automobile. Have you met him yet? Big, tall, heard he is a good Ortho man.” Richard said. “Yes, just this morning, attending in A&E for an auto wreck. And said he wanted to talk with me, had questions. Jean, perhaps we need to look at something like a Holden. Would be large enough for the three of us and our suitcases for a trip,” Lucien stated, smiling at Jean. “A trip?” “Yes, my dear. I will talk to your boss about a few days off for you!” Lucien said, grinning at Jean, reaching for her hand to kiss.


	17. Richard and Lucien

Ch 17 Richard and Lucien

Simon alerted Lucien to the children on the run, heading towards their park bench. By the time Lucien turned his head, all three were standing in front of them, grinning, Li had Lucien’s hand, Jane took Jean’s, and Michael grinned at Richard who extended his hand. “Where are we going?” Richard asked. “Right this way!” Michael proudly told him. The children giggled and said, “Walk this way!” and started walking on their tiptoes. Li looked at her Daddy and said, ‘Didn’t you hear us?’” “Yes, I did, and I will follow your command!” he said, laughing at the trio of high-energy children. When they all entered the restaurant, Sue looked at the group and said very quickly, “Wash your hands, all of you! Here is your table for six in the corner.”

This Saturday evening was going to be busy, with many reservations, even some large groups, and Sue, Simon and Paul would all be needed to handle the crowd. A very busy Saturday evening indeed, but it would certainly help pay the monthly expenses. Paul walked to their table and asked the adults, “We need some help with the children this evening. Could you watch them?” Jean looked at him and quickly said, “Not a problem. One child per adult, I think we can manage and have fun along the way. Right Gentlemen?” “Of course Mrs. B,” Lucien answered.

After eating their dinner and talking to the children, they all left for the art studio in Lucien’s surgery. Lucien had them drawing pictures very quickly, Jean pulled her sketch pad out and continued working on an unfinished drawing, and Blake and Richard sat to one side talking but mainly watching the foursome. “Major, nice way to spend a Saturday afternoon and evening. Your daughter is a delight and she and Jean have a bond that surprises me. Didn’t Jean just enter your lives in November?” “Yes, end of November and it is only early February. The three of us need to be together, Richard. Every day is better with Jean in our lives,” Blake told him, smiling at Jean, watching her sketch. I wonder what she is working on? I know she will show me when she is ready. 

Michael was the first child to start nodding his head as he struggled to stay awake. Lucien looked at him, grinned, and said “Michael, my little man, let’s get you settled in my bed. Let me pick you up and we will head upstairs.” “But Uncle Lucien, I am not sleepy. Want to finish my drawing,” Michael whined. “And your drawing will be right here in the morning for you to finish. Up we go” Lucien explained. “You are sure it will be here?” “Yes I am,” Lucien told him as they ascended the stairs. The girls accompanied Jean and Richard upstairs and they settled into Li’s bedroom, started talking, giggling, and telling stories. 

The adults sat around the kitchen table, drinking tea, chatting, relaxing. “How do you keep up with the kids, Jean?” Richard asked. “Our neighborhood helps everybody. Makes it so much simpler,” Jean told him. “Major, I knew you wanted to find your daughter, have her with you, but well from my perspective, I never thought about how you would interact with children, and I want to tell you this – you are simply marvelous. So supportive, encouraging, positive, these youngsters are so very lucky. The three of them are thriving under the care of Paul, Sue, Simon and both of you,” Richard told him, grinning at Lucien. “I agree with you Richard.” 

Jean had moved to Li’s bedroom and asked the girls to read her the first chapter from the new Nancy Drew book that Lucien had purchased for Li. By the time they had finished most of the chapter, both were yawning, nearly asleep. Richard heard a sound at the backdoor of the surgery and looked at his Major. “Paul or Simon would be my best guess. They have a key to our back entrance and vice versa.” Paul walked into the living quarters, handed Lucien a new container of lotion for his back, and asked about his children. “One child for each of us Paul and we will have them in their beds before they realize we have moved them. I will take Michael and you, Jane. Let’s get this done,” Lucien explained. 

Before Lucien returned to the Surgery, Jean had helped Li into bed, and she was in her bedroom, Richard had straightened up the kitchen table. “Jean,” Lucien said softly as he knocked on her bedroom door, walked in. “Going to go to bed, Lucien. Are you and Richard headed downstairs, talk most of the night away?” Jean asked, smiling at him. “Don’t know how long we will talk, but yes we are. I love you my dear. Thank you for being with Li and me. You are so important in our lives. I can never tell you that enough. Sweet dreams,” Lucien told her, they smiled at each other, and Jean stood tall, reached for his face, and kissed him. Lucien chuckled, “Um yes Mrs. B, you are my girl. How about another kiss?” “Yes, certainly. Then be on your way Dr. Blake.”

Richard and his Major settled into the surgery office and Lucien pulled his bottom desk drawer open, removed a nearly full bottle of top shelf single malt Scotch, and two glasses. Richard grinned at him, “Yes, figured you would have only the best Scotch whisky. You always talked about when you were free, how you would sip it, savor it, how there were few consolations in life and good whisky was one of the them. Glad to see that you still think that way, Major.”

As they started talking, Richard asked the first question. “Major, just what did you say to Jean to get her to stay with you? I know it was the very first night you discovered you were neighbors.” “Now, Dr. McCoy, I will not tell you my secrets about wooing Jeannie. What I will say is that all three of us need to be living here, helping each other. We three are all struggling with that damn war but with Jean, as our director, we are making it through each day. Jean and I are together. Period. End of story,” Lucien explained. 

“And Li is supporting us, pushing us along in our relationship. She likes having a family, don’t know how much she remembers from Singapore but seems very content with what Jean and I can provide for her. I am going to marry Jean one day, I know it, I have told her that. I realize we have been together only two months, but Richard, she is the one for me. But I am not pushing her. The way I see it, I must divide my time and effort among four items - Li’s happiness and her education, Jean’s well-being, establishing my surgery and officially marrying my girl.” 

“Major, who are you talking to about camp, who helps you process this, are you in a group?” “Richard you are just a wealth of questions this evening. Alright I answer this one and then the tables are turned on you. My go-to person is Simon, has been since I moved to Hong Kong. Really disappointed when the Wong family left for Adelaide but they had a business opportunity here that they could not turn down. He was helping me integrate oriental into my practice as well. And when I found Li, I immediately called them and told them to find me location for my surgery and we were Adelaide bound. Good decision for both of us.” 

“My turn Richard McCoy. Who are you talking to and what are your plans for the future?” “Found an older psychiatrist here in Adelaide who experienced a similar abrupt detour in specialty about a decade ago. He has been most helpful. I want to move to Melbourne after my residency and procure a position in the military hospital. And let me update you on the trio of younger lieutenants. James and Hugh will start medical school in Scotland in the next academic year. They have this idea that after residency in general medicine they will move to Melbourne, open a joint practice and work with POW survivors. Joseph is in Uni in Scotland getting course work completed and then will apply for medical school in a couple, maybe three years,” Richard told him.

“I tried to contact you in the last year or so. Remembered you were from Ballarat, your father a physician. So I wrote to him in Ballarat, in care of general delivery, but my letter was neither answered nor returned. Seemed to me you dropped off the face of the earth. Until the other evening in hospital here,” Richard told him. “If you are expecting an explanation of what and where, um you know, well it is not forthcoming. Don’t ask me again, Richard,” Lucien told him, in his clipped military style, which Richard had not heard since they got out of camp. Lucien looked at the floor, shook his head back and forth. “So you still do that head dropping response don’t you Major?” Richard asked. “Yes, apparently I do, if you say so,” he said quietly, not looking at Richard.

The next few hours were spent talking about a variety of topics, from new developments in diagnostic medicine, new pharmaceuticals on the market, to locales to visit on the weekend near Adelaide. Richard gave Lucien the addresses of the Scotland group and they drank the bottle of Scotch to every last drop. “Alright, Major I am going to bed. Can’t stay awake much longer. Where can I stretch out?” “Our couch. Jean left some linen, a pillow and blanket on one end of it for you. Been good to chat. And I know I have not talked much about camp – I do not want to. Not ready. Thank you for not pushing me, Dr. McCoy,” Major Blake stated, looking down at the floor once again, grimacing. His mouth opened as if wanted to say more, but then he closed it. The two mates quietly walked up the stairs to the living area.

Sunday morning was quiet at the Blake household. Both Lucien and Richard were sleeping late and Jean and Li went out for breakfast. They left a note on the kitchen table to tell the men where they were, when to expect them back. About noon, Lucien and Richard were ready to face the world but discovered they had the Surgery to themselves. “Major, this note is hours old, where do you think your dear ones are?” Richard asked. “Well, let’s see if they are in the park. Then if not there go to Paul’s food mart and ask if he knows,” Lucien suggested. 

As they walked out of the Surgery, Michael dashed up to Richard and told him hello, smiled, and pointed across the street. A half dozen people had joined Jean and Li and a picnic lunch was spread over several tables. “Look at this! You have to be kidding me, Major. Was this planned?” “Not that I am aware of. Looks marvelous doesn’t it? Let’s join the festivities,” Lucien said, as Li dashed towards him. “Daddy, the food is so good. Join us.” After a couple of hours of playing games, eating desserts, chatting, the impromptu picnic wrapped up. Jean gathered up her empty dishes, put them in a box and the foursome walked home. 

“Was this planned, Jean?” Lucien asked, with a perplexed look on his face. “Yes, this morning at breakfast. We ate at the bakery and it just sort of developed. I thought we had a good selection of food, good conversation and I did not have to think about lunch for you two late risers,” Jean smiled as she looked at both Lucien and Richard. Then she continued, “You both look like you could still use a nap.” “Probably so, my dear. Need to get Richard ready for his all night shift at hospital. So glad I don’t have to pull those hours ever again,” Lucien said. 

Before Richard left, he asked Jean to talk with him. They walked to the art studio on the first floor, pulled out a couple of chairs. “So what do we talk about Dr. McCoy?” “Jean, it is Richard, please. I want to talk about my Major, and last evening’s conversation. He is really happy Jean. You and Li are helping him heal from the terrible camp experiences just by loving him. He never talked about those God awful times last evening. Said he was not ready. He may struggle with my visit, now or later or maybe he won’t, I just don’t know. But, if you need help, you call me. One more thing, Jean. What about his back?” 

“Paul or Simon treat his back at least three times a week with a lotion that Simon compounds.” “You have not seen his injuries?” “Um, no, he told me that putting lotion on his back is not part of my job description. He always wears a shirt, covered up, seems uncomfortable at times, grimaces without explanation. He has asked me to scratch his back at times. I know that it feels very hard in places. And that he was beaten in camp,” Jean explained. “Um yes, Jean, you have my card,” Richard said, looking away from Jean’s gaze. At that point in the conversation, Jean wondered if Richard would need help this week as well as Lucien. 

Jean ribs were healing finally, Lucien let her work full time and their surgery was busy. Patients from the A&E trickled in for follow-up visits. Several of them asked about being added to Lucien’s ‘List’ and after he told them that was fine, they had another friend or two who wanted to do likewise. Lucien looked at Jean, nodded his head yes, and she recorded the relevant information. The four general medicine residents all called and set up their interviews. The only time that Lucien said an emphatic ‘NO’ to a request was when the Surgery Department at hospital asked him to become part of their A&E team. He did not explain himself, offered Jean no reason, just the ‘NO’ answer and hung up the telephone. 

Lucien and Jean began planning their trip to the Holden dealer in Adelaide. “Jean, you can drive right?” Lucien asked, smiling at her. Jean looked at him, smirked at him, her eyebrow arched upwards, and she said, “Lucien Blake, I grew up on a farm, drove tractors, beaten up old trucks, and old clunkers all of my life. But I don’t know if I can drive a brand new smelly automobile. Just don’t know, my love. But do tell me why are you fixated on a Holden? You do know they do not get very good mileage, right? Kind of expensive to drive,” Jean told him, teasing him.

Jean’s sassy reply did not detour Lucien as he began to tell her his reasons for a Holden and why they did not involve gasoline usage. “Jean, I do not know much about cars, as you have already figured out, never crawled around underneath one, never repaired one, but I have changed a tire or two, and um yes done some things in the ah back seat. My dear, I want something big enough for all of us, the three of us, to take weekend trips, to go to the beach, concerts, theatre. Just let me spoil my beautiful girls. Can’t imagine a car like what Alice or Richard drives for much more than city use. And, I had a really hard time getting in and out of Richard’s small car the other day,” Lucien explained, looking intently at Jean, his eyes locked on hers, grinning mischievously.

“The back seat, you say? What Dr. Blake? Is my lipstick on crooked? Is it my mascara? What? Tell me?” Jean spit out, trying to figure out what her man was doing. “I love you. Do you know that?” he told her, continuing to grin, his eyebrows dancing, then he leaned forward to kiss her deeply. “I do –“ But Jean could say no more as he placed his lips on hers and kissed her deeply. Jean felt his beard bristle against her cheek, as his arms encircled her, held her. Oh I do love that silly man, she thought. 

Before Jean, Lucien and Li could make their planned visit to the Holden dealer, Lucien’s camp memories, undoubtedly triggered by Richard’s visit, reared their ugly head. On Thursday morning about 4 AM, Lucien began yelling he needed to get away, then began screaming louder, thrashing about in his bed. At almost the same time, both Jean and Li heard the noise coming from Lucien’s room. Before either one of them could reach his bedroom, they heard a distinct thump, a cry of pain, followed by a loud Bloody Hell. 

Jean entered his room first, flipped on the light switch and found him, dressed in shorts and singlet, on the floor, trying to sit up while holding his left arm. “I woke you both up, didn’t I? I am so sorry. Just um really bad yes, bad dream. Landed on my elbow,” Lucien tried to explain, as he looked at Jean and then the floor. He was cradling his arm, he was obviously in pain. 

“Let us help you up, slowly, sit on the edge of the bed. Li, go get some of the frozen vegs we used on my ribs, a dish towel, and that bandage is still in my room hanging on the back of the door handle. We will wrap your father’s arm for him,” Jean clearly stated, as she began to take over the night time situation with Lucien. “Oh Jean I am so sorry you two had to see me like this,” he said, with his voice cracking. “Lucien, let us take care of you,” Jean told him, as she gently kissed his face, looked into his teary eyes, and then whispered, “I love you.” Jean placed his dressing gown over his legs, as he was beginning to shiver. 

Once Jean and Li had his arm wrapped, Jean put the dressing gown over his shoulders and they walked into the kitchen. “Mummy Jean, I will start the kettle, get the biscuits,” Li stated. “Excellent idea, Li. Both of those always help in the middle of the night,” Lucien told her, placing his hand on his daughter’s shoulder. He continued, “Thank you both. What a terrible shock to the system to fly out of bed.” “Lucien, can you move your fingers? Did you hit your ‘funny bone?’ Do I need to call Simon or Paul?” Jean asked her questions, not giving him any time to answer. “Let’s wait on Simon or Paul. I will talk with them in the morning. Jean, I can move my fingers and wrist. Feeling is coming back. You both have wrapped my elbow the way I would do it. Give me some time and a couple of aspirin,” Lucien told them. “I will get them,” Li stated and dashed for the bathroom. 

“Ah Jean, still somewhat discombobulated. I will tell you what I remember when Li is at school later today. She does not need to hear it,” Lucien stated quietly. “Let me look at you Lucien. Not bleeding anywhere that I can find. Did you hit your head?” Jean asked. “Don’t think so. Just the flying trip out of bed and the very abrupt stop. Thank you so much, both of you,” he told his girls, as Li handed him some tablets to take. “Lucien, tea kettle is boiling and I will make tea. Li has the biscuits for us. Here is a glass of water for the aspirin.” 

Lucien reached for Li and pulled her closer to him, hugged her. “Li, I am so sorry about this. I did not mean to scare you.” “And Daddy, I want to hold you, make those nightmares go away, far away,” Li told him as she held onto him as tight as you could. “You are helping me so much. Thank you, Li.” Jean looked at the father-daughter duo, saw the glint of tears running down each of their faces, as they held on to each other. 

As Jean smiled at her two Blakes, her mind was all over the map. I will keep an eye on both Li and Lucien today. Li will go to school, have Sue help me with her. Richard, yes I will call and ask him to talk with Lucien. Lucien may not want me to, but that man is in no shape to tell me no. No doubt in my mind that this episode is tied to Richard’s recent visit, after all they talked most of the night. All three of us are still struggling with that damn war, our losses making it hard to move forward, even cope day to day. Get thrown a curve ball when we least expect it. And what if it were only Li with Lucien? She had to handle him by herself? None of this is in my job description, the one we worked on for days, he did not alert me to this. Will make the best decisions I can, ask for help from the Wong family, Dr. Harvey, Belle and of course Richard. Must call Matthew tonight and talk with him as well. Cancel surgery hours today. Take care of Lucien, yes my lovely man is the top of my agenda. 

“Jean, what time is it? I will sit up in the chair in living area. Don’t want to get back in bed, no not yet,” Lucien said, trying to grin at Jean, but doing a rather poor job. Lucien’s girls looked at him and decided to stay up with him despite the fact it was just 5 AM. “Daddy, should we make breakfast? Are you hungry?” Li asked him. “You know what I want – a bakery run! What if I stay here, you two go. I will be fine. Jean I promise I will not get out of this chair,” Lucien told her. After getting dressed, both Li and Jean gave Lucien a good bye kiss. Jean covered his legs with a blanket, placed his feet on a foot stool, kissed him again, and they were down the stairs ready to stand in line and collect freshly baked goods for breakfast. 

They joined the group and immediately Sue and Belle walked towards them. Sue looked at Jean and asked, “This is a first – always the Doctor and Li. Is there something wrong?” Li quickly told answered, “Daddy had a nightmare, fell out of bed on his elbow. Really swollen already. Mummy Jean and I wrapped his arm. This is what he wants for breakfast. I hope these scones make him feel better.”

“If you need help Jean, please let us know. I will send Paul and Simon your way in the next hour or so. Li can walk with us to school,” Sue told her, with genuine concern in her voice. Then Belle entered the conversation, “Jean, I will talk to Alice first thing today and get orders for an x-ray for Lucien’s arm, put them on hold. And if you require help, of course, let me know as well.”

After the family completed breakfast, Li got dressed for school, kissed and hugged her Daddy and left with Sue, Jane and Michael. “Another cuppa Jean?” “Certainly, Dr. Blake.” “Jean, um I want to talk about what happened, don’t know if I can tell you all of it but need to start. This is the first time since Hong Kong that I have had such a bad, bad nightmare. You know I thought I could sleep in a regular bed and have been very successful for a few weeks now. Knew I had settled down since you were with me. Yes, but um, I know my camp memories rang my bell this morning – my four young lieutenants Richard, James, Hugh and Joseph were so clear. I think Richard’s visit last weekend has been rumbling around my brain and finally um yes exploded, shall we say erupted. You see Jean, it is like this. Um,” Lucien stopped talking and began shaking his head, then looked at the floor. “Lucien Blake, look at me. You tell me as much as you can, doesn’t have to make any sense, just talk. I am here for you my love,” Jean told him as she kissed him. “Talk to me, my love.”

He raised his head, looked into her eyes, and began, “When we were put in camp, I am a Major, the commanding officer for a group of men. There are four Lieutenants I am quite close to. You know about Richard. James and Hugh have been on the Malay for several months, Joseph had just arrived. Joseph, my God, Jean, he was just a child, thrown into this pit, barely out of his teens. My job, lead my men, take the abuse, the punishment, protect my men. And the Japanese had a bulls eye on me because I was the leader – showed everyone who was in control by hurting me, torturing, whipping, beating, starving, um.” His face became contorted, angry. His eyes teary once again.

“Lucien, I want to call Richard this morning, ask him to come and talk with you. Is that alright?” “Yes, it is. Thank you. And Jean, could you call Simon and Paul?” “Sue told me that they will both be here in the next hour to visit with you. Should we ask them to put your mattress back on the floor?” Jean told him, holding his hand, smiling at him, then kissing his hand several times. “Jean, I know we did not talk about dealing with me and my nightmares as being a part of your job description. I hope this does not scare you away. Not want to be with me. I ah am so so bloody sorry this happened. But I really need your help. You know, I could sleep elsewhere, perhaps downstairs in surgery,” Lucien explained, trying to stay strong, but his thoughts started rambling as his tears began flowing.

“Dr. Blake, job description be damned, yes, I will help you in any way I can, every day, whatever you need. It is the right thing to do, for each other. You have been so generous and thoughtful with me, so patient with me from the very first hours we were reunited. In the process of living together, we have discovered we can be a family for Li and love each other – ‘in sickness and in health’ – right?” “Yes, my love. I don’t deserve you, but if you insist –“ Lucien quietly began sobbing. Jean wondered if these tears were driven by this morning’s incident or from years of being by himself, away from Li, all of his military experiences.

When Paul and Simon entered the living area, they found Jean holding Lucien, wiping his tears, holding him oh so tightly. Simon approached him first and began talking to Lucien. Jean looked at Paul who quickly translated for her, walked her several steps away from Lucien and Simon. “Jean, have you called Richard yet?” Paul asked. “Not yet, but will do it right now,” Jean told him, as she walked down the stairs to the Surgery to use the phone, not interfere with what Simon was saying to Lucien. 

Jean called the telephone number on Richard’s business card, expecting to reach his office personnel or an answering service, but instead he answered immediately. “Um Richard, is that you, no secretary?” Jean stated, with a surprise in her voice. “Yes Jean you got the real McCoy! I heard from Belle as well as Dr. Harvey what happened to Lucien early this morning. I expected your call. Look, I cleared a couple of hours out from noon to two and I will visit you two then. How is his elbow?” Richard asked. 

“Paul and Simon are with him now. Richard, he had quite a quick trip out of bed, landed squarely on his left elbow. We have it wrapped in frozen vegs. No other obvious cuts or bruises. He thinks the nightmare, um yes thinks it is based on camp memories, probably triggered by your visit last weekend.” “Jean, my visit most certainly could be the key. We did not talk directly about camp, skirted the issues. He did not want to discuss it. Said he was not ready. Keep him talking, don’t let him stare at the floor. He is prone to do that. Make him look at you, hold him, talk about anything. He is a good man, Jean. I would not be here without his courage and strength. I will help him and you and Li. See you at noon,” Richard told her. 

Simon talked to Lucien for ten minutes before Paul got involved. He felt his shoulder, elbow, wrist, hand. “Blake, I think you may have done some damage to your elbow. Jean and Li packing your arm in frozen peas was an excellent decision, keeping the swelling under control. I will wrap it again with cold vegs, put your arm in a sling. Now we are going to cancel your hours today, you are staying here, resting. Simon and I will place your mattress on the floor,” Paul told him as Jean came back into the room. Once the bedroom rearrangement was complete, Paul and Simon left for the food mart. “Note on the door cancelling hours today, Jean?” Paul asked. “Yes, I did that. Told his patients to ask you for an explanation. Thank you both so much,” Jean said, hugged both of them as they left.

“Lucien, Richard will be here for lunch and will talk with you. While I was in your office, Belle called and has orders for an x-ray of your elbow, signed by Alice as well as a Dr. Wilson. Is he the fellow with the new Holden, Lucien?” Jean told him. “Wilson, oh yes that is right, met him in the A&E last week. He is a resident in Orthopaedics. But don’t think I will need x-rays,” Lucien told her, in a very self-assured tone. “Am I hearing you correctly Dr. Blake? ‘Physician Heal Thy Self’ is going to be your approach. But I want evidence – prove to me you did not break, chip, or otherwise do something awful to your arm – from shoulder to fingertips. I have never seen an elbow that swollen in my entire life.” “Well, got you riled up this morning, didn’t I love? Come here, I need to hold you, please. Jean, I will try my best to not self-diagnose my injury. I will not be the smartest person in the room, not today. I will let you assume that role.”

“Lucien, what can I do for you? help you?” “Jean, really tired, going to get into my bed, well on my mattress, and take a nap before Richard arrives. Would you lie down with me? I really need to hold you, dearest Jeannie.” “Certainly. I am here for you, and we will work our way through this. We help each other, make each day better, my dear lovely man,” Jean told him, as she got close, she kissed him, he grinned at her, as she placed her head on his right shoulder. “I love you Lucien Blake.” “I do indeed know that, Jeannie. I don’t know what I would do this morning without you.” “For a start, you would not have your arm expertly packed in frozen vegs!” “Yes, agreed!”


	18. Aftermath

Ch. 18 Aftermath

Paul was delivering lunch to the Blake kitchen table when Richard arrived to talk with his Major and Jean. “Blake is still in the bedroom. He laid down and I asked him to stay put until you and I can help him up, Richard,” Paul explained. “Did you get some rest, sleep without any bad dreams, Major?” Richard asked him, as he looked at Lucien lying on the mattress. “Happy to report both Jean and I took a nap, no interruptions. But getting stove up, glad you and Paul are going to assist me. Don’t want Jeannie to hurt herself,” Lucien told them both, trying to smile, but a groan came from his as they got him to his feet. “Ugh, well, that was no fun at all, mates.”

“Will you eat with us Paul? Tell me your analysis of his elbow. I would appreciate it,” Richard told him. “Yes, of course. Let me call Sue and tell her I will be back in an hour.” They unwrapped Lucien’s elbow, both did an examination of it and Paul updated his and Simon’s thinking about Blake’s arm. Then Jean added her opinion into the mix. “Major, you heard Jean, Paul and Simon’s evaluation. I agree with them. So there were now four votes for an x-ray of your elbow. Are you going to argue with all of us?” Richard asked him.

“Well, I don’t think I need an x-ray but it appears to me I am overruled 4 to 1. So I will give way, but just this one time,” Lucien told them, smiling at Jean. “Good, since there are orders already written for you, waiting for us on our return to hospital, I am glad you agree. I will drive you and Jean. We will leave about 2 PM. Let me talk with Paul and I will return to begin to unpack last night’s event and eat lunch with the both of you,” Richard said, putting his hand on Blake’s shoulder. He flinched at the touch. “Sore from there to my fingertips, Richard. Bloody Hell!” Jean looked at him, walked to his ‘good’ side and kissed his neck, hugged him. “Thank you Jean. You steady me, help me to deal with this this -,” Lucien stopped talking, put his head down. “Lucien, what about a trip to the loo, get some clothing on? We have help here for you now,” Jean told him. “Yes, find me some clothing, and I will be right there.”

Richard quietly talked to Paul as Jean had Lucien distracted from their conversation. “My Major could use an easy chair, I think they are called a recliner, to sleep at night. He is really stiffening up and it will be more serious in the morning. And Jean should not be trying to assist him, right? Could you help, Paul?” “Of course, I was thinking along the same lines. I will find one this afternoon, pick it up in my delivery van, and we can settle up later on cost. Very good idea for Lucien as well as Jean. What about placing it here?” Paul said, as he stood in an open area of the living room. Richard suggested, “See where it looks best.”

After Paul said his good-byes and Richard, Jean and Lucien sat around the kitchen table, eating lunch, drinking tea. Richard pulled out a small notepad to record his notes from their conversation. “Major, start where ever you want to. You tell me what you can remember and I will see how I can formulate an approach to help you.” “Going to start writing in a journal. Did a great deal of that in Hong Kong when I was by myself, um ah as well as heavy Scotch drinking. Not so much here, didn’t seem to need it, have my two girls to keep me balanced. But, that was not your question, was it?” Blake told him, but looking at Jean. “Jean please stay with me. You should hear this.” “Yes, I will,” Jean told him as she held his hand. 

Then Lucien began to describe his evening that cumulated in his falling forcibly from the bed. He talked for twenty minutes, seemingly nonstop, wiped some tears on occasion, and looked at Richard. “That is it.” “Jean, now tell me how he seemed once you and Li were in the bedroom helping him,” Richard asked her. Jean sketched out her response to his accident. “And how did Li handle all of this?” “Richard, if she could squeeze me any harder this morning, all of my nightmares would be banished forever. Of course, she was upset, but with Jean helping me, I think Li settled fairly quickly. She could see that I was able to walk, talk and eat my favorite bakery items,” Lucien told him, grinning broadly. 

“And you Jean?” “Li was a huge help for me Richard. She told the folks in the bakery line why her daddy was not with her and was quite strong when Sue walked her down the stairs to go to school. That little one has gone through a lot before Lucien found her. I hope this does not trigger issues for her. We will keep talking to her, help her unpack this. She does not know specific details of Lucien’s imprisonment. I only know what I just heard this afternoon. You may need to direct us on how much and when she should um be told,” Jean said, looking at Richard and then kissing Lucien’s hand. “Jeannie, I love you.” “Of course you do, Dr. Blake,” Jean told him, grinning at him, her eyebrow arching up, eyes dancing. 

Before they left for hospital, Richard and Jean wrapped Lucien’s arm for him, and then carefully placed his arm in a sling to ensure he would not bump his elbow getting in and out of the car. Lucien was going to get an x-ray of his arm and he knew there would be no further arguing with Richard or Jean. Just get it done. He would look at the films and get back home, be with my girls. Belle met them in radiology and very quickly got the images taken and processed. Lucien was looking at the films on the illuminator, explaining what he was seeing to Jean, when he heard someone walk up behind him. “Are you usurping my job, Dr. Blake? What do you think? Let’s see if we agree,” Gus Wilson said as he walked up to Blake, placed a hand on his uninjured shoulder. 

“Yes, Gus, I guess I couldn’t wait to see if there was any damage. The odds were 4-1 that I needed an x-ray but not an obvious fracture from what I am viewing. Oh, Gus, may I introduce Jean Beazley. She helps me with my Surgery as well as raising my daughter Li and I am going to marry her if she will have me,” Lucien reached for Jean’s hand to hold. “My pleasure, Jean. So, how do we proceed?” Gus queried the two of them. Jean answered him very quickly. “Don’t let Lucien use it for several days. The goose egg he had earlier this morning is still obvious to me,” Jean told the physicians her opinion. Gus looked at Lucien, grinned then said, “Blake she is spot on. No wonder she is helping you with your life.”

After discussing the films, Gus had Lucien sit on the examination table and helped him take off his shirt. After carefully examining his arm, Gus asked about other injuries. Jean told him, “Gus, four of us have looked for bruising, cuts, scrapes, found nothing.” “Blake, what about your head? Any double vision? Headache?” Gus asked, as he felt his neck, back of his skull, checked his neurological responses. “Nothing that I am aware of, Gus.” “So, Dr. Blake, you appear to be one lucky man – the elbow will be our concern for today and for the next few weeks. But you are going to be sore from head to foot for several days. You have probably pulled yourself every which way but loose, my friend,” Gus told him, then smiled at Jean and Lucien. 

“Going to get a contraption from A&E for your arm, write some scripts for pain and swelling, cold for two more days, then alternate heat and cold. Here is my card. Call me if you need anything, right? And in a week, we will make a decision on next steps. Sound like a plan Dr. Blake?” Gus said, writing notes in his charge notebook. 

Jean looked at Gus and said in a sassy tone of voice, “And just how did you get involved in Lucien’s treatment, Dr. Wilson?” He grinned, chuckled, and said, “Jean, your reputation preceded you. Heard from Belle, Alice and Richard that you did not suffer fools gladly, have a good head on your shoulders. Knew I wanted to meet you, talk to Blake, what better time than today? So to answer your question, Jean, I invited myself. Let’s go to A&E and let me immobilize that arm for you, Lucien.” “Jean and Lucien, come back here and I will drive you two home. Sue has Li with her and she is doing alright, just very concerned about her Daddy,” Belle told them. 

The telephone rang just as Blake, Jean and Gus were walking away. “Gus, Richard for you,” Belle said as she handed him the telephone. “Bruised, swollen, but no obvious fracture on the films,” Gus quickly updated him and then handed the telephone to Lucien. “Yes Richard, I will take a nap when I get home, hold my girls, moan a great deal and let them pamper me. Anything else to tell me?” Lucien chuckled as the outlined his plans. “Yes, let me speak to Jean,” Richard told him. “Jean, I have time on Saturday at 2 PM and Tuesday at 7 PM to talk with the Major. Check your calendar and let me know. And I am leaving some medication for the Major to take at night with Belle. Remember to pick it up before you two leave for home,” Richard told her. “Yes, got the dates written down. We will be back in touch with you.”

On their walk to A&E, the trio talked about new vs. used cars, Holden vs. Standard, small vs. large, which dealer to talk with. By the end of the conversation, Jean was asking more questions than Blake. And that made good sense, because Gus was placing his arm in a brace, and the angle was not very compatible with the swelling around his elbow. “Bloody Hell Gus! Why can’t I just leave it wrapped the way we had it?” After some adjustments, Lucien said, “Much better, perhaps, maybe, just how long should I wear this nasty thing?” Gus asked him, “Are you going to be a moaning, complaining patient, Dr. Blake?” Jean jumped into the conversation and said, “Dr. Wilson, I think he may well be a dreadful patient,” Jean said, smiling at Lucien, wiping a tear from his face. She mouthed ‘I love you’ to him and he grinned in response. “Probably so, Mrs. B. I will no doubt require quite a bit of your time, attention, affection, patience and biscuits,” he said as he leaned in to her face and gently kissed her. “Makes my elbow feel so much better.”

“Now, I think you should cancel your surgery hours tomorrow, Blake.” Gus told him. Immediately, Lucien stated pointing at his elbow support, “Nope, this thing will protect my arm, Jean will be in the office with me. Let’s my patients know I am just human like they are, may even be a beacon for others in the war, dealing with issues like I am. That bloody war – will it ever leave me alone? And you never said much beyond a week, Gus. I already do not like this brace you put my arm in at all!” 

“Let’s go for a week in this brace and I will check on you a couple times, not just a telephone call, but make a visit. Heard the food is good at the restaurant near you. Alright?” Jean looked at Wilson, as he handed her a few days of medication for Lucien. “Save you a trip this evening. I will walk you two back to Belle. Remember if you need anything, let me know.” “Thank you Dr. Wilson,” Jean told him, breathing a sigh of relief that they were about ready to leave. She could sense Lucien was losing his patience with his injury already. “My pleasure. And it is Gus, please.”

Li heard the back door to the surgery open and quickly stood at the top of the stairs. Behind her were Sue, Jane and Michael. “Daddy! Daddy!” she said with much excitement, as she looked toward the base of the steps. Seeing her father and Jean begin to walk up to the second floor, she quickly met them midway. “Daddy, did you really hurt your elbow?” “Not really, Li. And I have no idea why I didn’t. Had it x-rayed and supposed to wear this contraption for a few days,” Lucien told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. 

Li pointed at a new chair in the living room and Jean noticed someone had reorganized the room somewhat to make it fit. “Sue told me it is called a recliner. See, you sit here and this lever thing on the right, raises your feet up if you want to. Paul and Richard think you will like it, do you Daddy?” Li asked. Lucien sat in the chair, motioned to Li to join him, and then said, “Li, with all of the trouble I had getting up from my mattress on the floor at lunch, I think this will be most welcome. Come here, let me properly hug you, hold you, my dear daughter. How was school today? Was I the topic of conversation?” Lucien asked her, as she sat on his lap in the new chair. “You were. My classmates made you get well cards. Let me get them from the kitchen table for you,” she said, as she quickly got up and returned to sit with him.

As Lucien looked at the cards, he grinned and said, “These make me feel so much better. Jean, did you see them?” “Be right there, got the kettle on, getting you some biscuits,” Jean explained as she sat down on the arm of the chair, looked at the cards, put a biscuit in Lucien’s mouth. “Very thoughtful. One is painted, a second is a black and white drawing, the third is with crayon. I like each of them,” Jean said as she looked carefully at each one, each with a different set of signatures. “Another one Jeannie, please?” Lucien asked, with a little boy look that Jean had rarely seen him display. “Of course, biscuits will make the pain in your elbow go away, right Dr. Blake?” “Yes, another one please.”

Finally, Michael and Jane walked towards Lucien. Michael timidly said, as he pointed to the arm brace, “Uncle Lucien, does it hurt, having your arm in that thing?” “My arm hurts, it does, but I have something to take and I think Jean is handing me a couple of pills right now. So ask me in an hour or so, alright, Michael?” “Yes, I will.” “And Jane, you are very quiet this afternoon. Does this arm thingy scare you?” “Yes. Do you like this card? I helped make it, Uncle,” Jane told him as she got closer to Lucien. “Yes, my goodness, I like it very much. Do I get more cards tomorrow?” Lucien asked her, as he smiled at Jane, reached for her hand to hold. “I think so, yes, you will.” “And since when did I become an Uncle?” Lucien asked. “We decided that on the way home from school today and Li told us it was alright with her,” Jane told him, grinning at him, “Is it?” “I am quite proud and honored to be your ‘Uncle’ – both of you. Makes me feel very good. Thank you.” 

Jean placed a call to the Ballarat police station, left a short message for Matthew Lawson. It was simply the word, ‘Biscuits.’ That was their prearranged signal that she needed to talk with him as soon as he was in a secure location, so no one from the police station would overhear their conversation. He called back within twenty minutes and when the telephone rang, Jean picked up the receiver, “Jean, I am at home. What’s happened?” Matthew said very quickly, with concern in his voice. 

“Lucien fell out of bed this morning, hurt his elbow. He seems better now, but he needs to talk with you. Well for that matter, we all do – our living room is quite full – besides me, there is Li, Sue, Jane and Michael. We know you will cheer all of us up, help us feel better. Going to put the call on speaker, hand the telephone to Lucien,” Jean said, as she placed the receiver in his hand. “Lawson!” “Blake!” “Matthew, terrible nightmare, flew out of bed, with a very abrupt landing. Scared my girls and me. Sore from head to toe, left elbow is a swollen, bruised um mess. Got a brace on it that I am quite tired of, only been on a couple of hours. Just needed to talk to you. Ask you, um if will you come visit us. If I know you are coming, I will have a goal, to feel better, not feel so sorry for myself. You know Jean and Li will enjoy your company as well.” 

“And so will we Uncle Matthew, yes we will!” shouted Jane and Michael. “Hey do I hear Jane and Michael? What are you two ruffians doing at the Blake house?” Matthew asked, laughing. “We helped make Uncle Lucien get well cards at school today, walked Li home, waited with her until her Daddy and Mummy Jean returned from hospital,” Michael said, very loudly. “Will you visit us as well?” Jane asked. “Of course I will.” 

“So Li, tell me how you helped your father.” “Uncle Matthew, Mummy Jean and I wrapped his arm in frozen veg, went to the bakery and got his favorite scones, and then Sue walked me to school. When I got back this afternoon, we have a new recliner. Paul and Richard said he was having a lot of trouble getting up from his mattress. He says he is fine, but he really isn’t.” “And just how do you know that with such certainty, my darling daughter?” Lucien asked her. “Your eyes look like they hurt when you say you are fine. That means you aren’t Daddy,” Li promptly told him. Lucien pushed his hair down at the back of his head as he looked at his very wise young daughter

“Lawson, your trip to Adelaide is on me. I asked you to come, hasn’t been that long ago since you were here for Christmas with us,” Lucien told his childhood mate. “Blake, we will talk about who picks up the tab later. But, I would really like to see you, make certain Jean is doing alright and of course see how Li is handling her new school year. Let me check the schedule at the station and I will call in a day or two, alright?” 

“And one more thing, Matthew. We are going car shopping soon. If we knew when you were coming, you could go with us, play off of each other at the dealership. Make them give us a good deal. Would you do that with me?” Jean asked him. “Oh my yes, Jean, that would be such fun. Blake, Jean and I did that in Ballarat when I returned home from service. I really needed a car. She is one shrewd bargainer,” Matthew answered, began chuckling. “Lucien, I will tell you all of the details later,” Jean said, turning a bit red at the neck line.

Alice parked her automobile behind the Blake Surgery and said, “Gus, here we are.” Gus Wilson unpacked his large body from her small car, and they started walking towards the back door. As they approached, Sue and her children exited. “Dr. Harvey, good evening. They are upstairs, talking to Matthew and we are going to bring them some dinner. Go on up,” Sue told her. “Sue, this is Gus Wilson. He helped Lucien and Jean this afternoon at hospital. And Gus, these are Sue’s children, Jane and Michael,” Alice said as she introduced her colleague who had invited himself to accompany her. She had heard hospital rumors that Gus had a tendency to do that but in reality, she was relieved he was with her, especially if Lucien needed help. 

“Should I bring more dinner for the two of you?” Sue asked. Gus quickly told her, “No, I am going to treat Dr. Harvey, Alice, to dinner for letting me come with her. I want to see your menu, will probably embarrass the good doctor with how hungry I am this evening. When do you close?” Gus asked. “We are open until 10 PM,” Michael told him, staring at the very tall man who stood before him. “How tall are you?” “Michael, do you want to see how tall?” “Yes, I do.” Gus picked him up and held him. “Jane, you won’t believe how far I can see. Did you come in Dr. Harvey’s little car?” he said, as he pointed at it. “Yes I did. Had to fold my legs up and sit on them to get in there,” Gus told him with a silly grin. “No, no you are teasing me, I think,” Michael replied, looking Gus straight in the eyes. Gus put the boy on the ground and accompanied Alice into the surgery. 

As Alice and Gus walked up the stairs, they heard the tail end of a telephone conversation with someone named Matthew. It was quite obvious the three of them were very fond of him. “Good night Lawson. We three love you and look forward to your next visit. Let us know when you are coming and if you need some money for bus fare, let me know. Bye Uncle Matthew. I can’t wait for you to come. I will keep writing you letters. Jean, you have my number, you call me couple of times a week. Let me know how he is, well how all of you are coping. Don’t let Blake go back to work too soon. And Li, I want pictures of the three of you, that new chair, and your Daddy’s arm thingy. I bet you he won’t leave it on for more than four days. The three of you are so special. Good night.”

Jean looked up and saw Alice and Gus standing in the kitchen. “Um Sue said to come on up so we did. Hope that was alright. She will bring your dinner in a few minutes,” Alice told Jean. “No, no that is fine, come on in. We just finished a telephone call to Matthew Lawson, who lives in Ballarat, one of Lucien’s childhood mates. Sit down, can I get you a cuppa?” Jean asked them. 

Gus walked up to Lucien, looked at him sitting in his new chair, and asked, “Medications treating you alright, Dr. Blake?” “Yes, so far so good. Why are you here Gus?” “Told you I would check on you. Forgot to tell you it would be this evening. You took quite a tumble, actually concerned you will have some trouble getting up and down. And I have wanted to eat at the neighborhood restaurant for some time. Heard the food is excellent,” Gus told him, as he placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Alice and Jean were talking about the clothing and how far along Jean was with it. “Should have one piece ready for your approval this weekend, if Lucien does not turn into a troublesome patient. I hope he will be sleeping quite a bit being on the pain medication.” “I wanted to tell you to take your time. Li and Lucien are your first priority. And how are you feeling this evening, Dr. Blake?” Alice asked him as she walked towards his new chair. “Alice, I will be ‘fine’ in the morning. Can’t dwell on this, need to get caught up with patients tomorrow,” he said, hoping he was convincing everyone in the room. Li walked up to him, looked her Daddy in the eyes, and said, “Daddy, the way you looked this morning – you are not fine. When Mummy Jean tells you she is fine, you always say be truthful, don’t you?” Gus looked at Li and said softly, “From the mouths of babes. You, young lady, are spot on.”

Simon delivered dinner for three and placed it on the kitchen table. Li and Jean set the table, made the tea. Lucien got his feet on the floor and then sat still. He moved up in the chair, and then began to stand up. Gus gave him as assist, then steadied him and he walked to the table. “Thank you Gus. Ladies, this smells delightful. Let’s eat.” Gus and Alice took their leave, walked out of the surgery with Simon to purchase their own dinner. 

Michael seated Gus and Alice and gave them each a menu. As Gus looked at the menu, he asked Alice several questions, and finally decided to ask the waiter if he could design his own meal. He wanted two separate meals combined into one, with double vegetables, soup, and three spring rolls. Alice stared at him. “Told you I might embarrass you, didn’t I Dr. Harvey? Haven’t eaten in hours, and every meal coming out of the kitchen smells so good. Thank you for letting me accompany you this evening and as I promised, dinner is on me.” Paul walked up to the table and chatted with the two physicians and thanked them for checking on Lucien. 

After they finished eating, Alice and Gus returned to the Blake Surgery. Lucien was in his chair, reading a medical journal, Li was doing her Calculus problems, and Jean was making biscuits for the family, while she was working on Alice’s morgue clothing. Gus said he had an announcement to make. “Blake, I am volunteering to stay overnight, help you this evening, early morning. We all know that Jean is too slight to do it without hurting herself. And there is a plan, Belle said she would pick me up at 6:00 AM on her way to hospital. My first surgery call is at 9 AM. I can sleep on the floor, the couch, or where ever.” 

Blake looked at him, “Gus, that would make it a lot easier for me. I am still finding places that are just beginning to hurt. I should be in better shape tomorrow.” “And Dr. Blake, if you are not, you let me know, right?” Gus asked him. “Yes, of course.” “Good night, Lucien. Feel better. I will check on you tomorrow as well. Jean, Li, I hope you can get some sleep. Heard you were all up very early this morning,” Alice told them as she walked down the steps towards her car. “Alice, wait, let me get my ruck sack from your car,” Gus said, as he quickly caught up with her.

By the time Gus was back upstairs, Li was reading to Jean and Lucien from a Nancy Drew mystery. They were dissecting the mystery very carefully and wondering if every reader did the same thing. Gus sat on the couch reading the newspaper and listening to their nighttime ritual. “Daddy, that is enough. I am ready to go to bed. I love you.” “And I love you my darling Li. See you in the morning,” Lucien held her hand, looked at his daughter, and a single tear ran down his face. 

“Daddy, what is wrong?” “Just thinking about this morning, um could have really messed myself up, but so glad this did not happen in Shanghai or Hong Kong. Could have really derailed my plans for the two of us,” Lucien told her, his voice very quiet. “But it didn’t and we are here, together, with Mummy Jean. The three of us are a family now. We are together every day,” Li told him, sounding so much older than his ten year old daughter. 

“Good Night Dr. Wilson. Thank you for staying with us tonight,” Li told him. “Good night Li. I am glad to meet you, help your Father and Jean. And please call me Gus. One more thing Li, I was an engineering student at Uni before I discovered medicine. The next time I visit, I will bring some of my designs to show you. Would you like that young lady?” he told her, smiling at her. “Yes Dr. Gus, I would. When are you coming back?” “What about Sunday afternoon?” “Yes, that will be so much fun!” “Alright sweetheart, to bed we go, you have school tomorrow so let me get you settled,” Jean told her, putting an arm around her shoulders. 

As she returned to the living area, Jean asked, “Lucien, need anything?” “Yes, some more frozen vegs please and ah Jeannie need to talk, my dear. Li just keeps growing up before my eyes. This is just so um ah. My little girl tells me I am not fine and hits the mark. Knows I am not being truthful,” Lucien said, shaking his head. “You know she listens to every word you say, processes it, asks me so many questions about the two of you,” Jean told him. “Like what, Jeannie?” 

“Well, for instance, the other day she wanted to know about your trip to Adelaide - how you knew what clothing to buy her, what books to read to her, how to help with her English, what level of maths to have her do, how to keep her from being so frightened on the trip. I really didn’t have any answers to offer her. I just tried to explain that you were trying to be the very best Daddy you could. Being her Father is so important to you. And somehow, you just know how to help her. Certainly not an adequate answer from me, I know,” Jean said, smiling at Lucien. 

“Jean, I know most of what I am relying on now to help raise her is from the two important women in my life. My mother and you, my dear. I think I am ready to talk to Li about my mother. What do you think? What do I tell her, Jean?” Lucien asked, as he reached for Jean’s hand. “Lucien, I would take Li to the art studio, just the two of you, and tell her about your mother, draw a sketch of the two of you. Then tell Li stories about what your mother liked to do, what she taught you.” “Jean Beazley, an excellent suggestion. You continue to be my parenting guide and for that, I am so grateful. Thank you.”


	19. First Valentine's Day

Ch 19 First Valentine’s Day 

“Lucien, I am getting tired, going to go to bed soon. But first, I will hand Gus the frozen vegs and then some linen and a pillow. And Gus did you bring an alarm clock?” “Yes I did, need to be up by 5:30, will eat at hospital. Can I sleep here on the couch?” Gus asked. “Yes you certainly may,” Jean told their overnight guest.

“And Lucien, here take this medication from Richard but I think it is too early for the ones from Gus. I assume you are sleeping in your new recliner. Here is a sheet, pillow. Anything else you need?” Jean told him. “Jean leave the other medications on the kitchen table and I will give them to him about midnight or so. See you in the morning.” “Yes, thank you Gus for helping us,” Jean told Gus, as she walked to Lucien and gave him a good night kiss, a smile, and another kiss. “I love you Jeannie. Thank you for being with me today. I really needed you.” “I agree Dr. Blake.”

During the night, Gus responded to Lucien as necessary and much to his relief, he did not wake Gus up with his shouting, well at least he did not think that happened. When Lucien awakened, Gus was already up, quietly moving around the living area, had the kettle on, was dressed, gear packed and ready to leave when Belle called for him. “Morning, Gus. Thank you for your assistance last night,” Lucien told him. “Blake, how does your arm feel? Let me do a quick check before I leave,” Gus told him, as he carefully checked his shoulder and elbow. “Less swelling, still quite a tender elbow, getting very colorful as well, and your shoulder is moving much better than last evening. Wear the arm brace as much as you can, frozen vegs at least three times today. And be careful – don’t bang it on a door, a desk. If you do, I will hear your cursing all the way to hospital, right?” Gus told him. “Yes, understood.”

“Let’s get you up, make certain you are mobile. Paul will stay with you until Jean is awake,” Gus told him. “Ah Gus, a nightmare, did I wake you up last night?” Lucien asked. “Not so much a threatening episode, but you did talk about finding Li, needing to learn to be a parent, could you do it? should you even try? So much insecurity. I think it is understandable – after all, you became a single parent with short notice, right?” “Yes, Gus I did. Never know what is rumbling around in my head at night, how it is going to show itself. Again, thank you for your help.” 

“Blake, are you writing in a journal? That would give you a place to express yourself, let Richard see what is going on between sessions.” “I did when I was in Hong Kong, on our trip here, first few weeks in Adelaide, but I settled down recently, with Jean in my life. Need to get back in the habit of writing.” Within ten minutes, Paul and Belle walked into the kitchen area, deposited some bakery goods on the table for the Blakes, and Belle said her hello and goodbye in one breath. Gus shook Lucien’s good hand and was down the stairs, on his way to hospital with Belle. 

As Paul and Lucien sat at the table he asked, “Blake, today is Valentine’s Day. Need any help getting something for Jean?” “I have a couple of errands for Li and Sue said she will help her. But, I do have a question. In my steamer trunks from Hong Kong, I have some jewelry. Can’t for the life of me remember where we put them. They were in Jean’s bedroom, then we cleared it out for her to move in and now I don’t know,” Lucien told him. “Let me think on this. They must be in the Surgery, in a safe place. Probably hidden by other boxes. I will look for you once your surgery hours start,” Paul told him. 

“Morning, you two. Is Gus gone already?” Jean asked, still rubbing her eyes. “Gus is on his way, I did pretty well last night, and the kettle is on. Belle picked up bakery goods for us this morning. Did you sleep alright, my dear,” Lucien asked her. “I did, but just didn’t realize how much stress I was under yesterday. Now that I know you did alright last evening, I am even less anxious,” Jean told him, as she kissed him on the cheek.

Li quickly followed Jean to the kitchen and pointed at the bakery goods on the table and smiled. “Daddy, how are you this morning?” as she hugged his good arm, placed her head on his shoulder. “Li, I did pretty well last night. Belle brought us these goodies. Young lady, I need to talk to you. Don’t want Mummy Jean to overhear us. Let’s go to your bedroom,” Lucien whispered to her. Lucien gently shut Li’s bedroom door and asked, “Do you know what day it is Li?” “Yes, it is Valentine’s Day. What are we going to do for Mummy Jean? Can I help?” Li said very quickly. 

”Yes you can help me, you really can. I will give Sue some money for a bouquet of flowers and those chocolatey nutty things we all like. After school, she will help you make our purchases. I have a special dinner planned for the three of us in the park. Simon is helping me with that,” Lucien explained. “And Daddy, you should give Jean some jewelry or something like that, right?” she asked. “Just who have you been talking to young lady about Valentine’s Day?” “Heard from my friends at school, overheard Paul and Simon talking about what they were getting Sue.“ “I know what I want to give Jean and Paul is going to help me,” Lucien told her, as he held her close to him, kissed her forehead. 

As Li was about to leave for school, Lucien motioned for her to come close to him as he sat in the new chair. “Li, you are such a wonderful daughter. I love you young lady.” “I know that. And I love you Daddy. Be careful with your arm today. I will see you after school with our Valentine’s Day presents for Mummy Jean,” Li told him as she hugged him. 

After finishing a second cup of tea, Lucien and Jean went to his bedroom to find some clothing that would work with his arm brace. Gus had returned the mattress to the bedframe, and Jean helped him sit down. He groaned as he settled into the mattress, looked at the floor, shook his head back and forth. Jean walked up to him, held his head, made him look at her, then quietly said, “That was yesterday Lucien Blake. Today you need clothing.” “Yes ma’am, thank you for reminding me.”

“Lucien, let me look and see what type of shirt you have with a short sleeve.” Jean began laughing, held up his homemade beach shirt. “Dr. Blake, you have this one,” she said, looking at him, holding up the shirt. “Of course, I will wear it. I need some trousers, shoes and socks, fresh singlet and shorts. And Jean, I would like to take a shower as well,” Lucien explained. “Dr. Blake, really?” “Yes. I am adding to your job description aren’t I? I do need your help, my dear.” “And you shall have it. Let’s get going. Let me take the brace off of your arm, help get you undressed.”

When they reached the shower downstairs, Lucien was wearing his dressing gown and Jean had two towels, shampoo and soap with her. Once he had the water adjusted, Jean turned away as he slipped into the warm water and handed Jean his dressing gown. “Yes, feels good. Getting so tight in my shoulders and neck. I will ask Simon to help me later today.” “What will he do, Lucien?” “Massage and acupuncture I expect. Ah, I wanted to ask you more about the car buying trip with Matthew. What did you do?”

“Let’s see, within the last year or so, if I remember correctly, Matthew and I visited a used car dealer in Ballarat. Matthew had a limited budget for a car and he had his eye on one that was £500 more than he could afford. The salesman – I don’t know what he was thinking – but um well for some reason, he lost his focus, his business sense. Matthew got a very nice car as a result,” Jean explained, with a giggle. Lucien opened the shower curtain half way so he could look at her. She had a mischievous grin on her face, was giggling at the memory, wiping a few tears from her face. “Lost his focus you say? Jean what does that mean?” Lucien asked, looking quite confused. “Really Dr. Blake, think about it!” she said, then her giggles got out of hand, turned to outright laugher.

“Alright Jean, let me um well, just think about what you did,” Lucien said. Talking to himself, he said out loud, “Think. Can’t be that hard, Major Blake. They planned a strategic attack on the poor defenseless man, yes that is what Matthew and Jean did.” After a minute, or so, a smile appeared on his face and spread into a huge grin. “No! Do you mean you wore one of your tight fitting, waist showcasing skirts, swung your hips, yes swung your hips, as you walked, oh Jeannie, you drive me crazy when you do that, just watching you. Mrs. B, you can be quite a distraction. You didn’t, did you?” Lucien grinned as his imagination painted the scene of Jean, in her dark green skirt, and the slack-jawed salesman. 

“No, Dr. Blake, you are not quite correct. The skirt was much tighter than that!” Jean began blushing, turned away from Lucien, as she noticed the shower curtain was now fully open, as he stared at her, his mouth open, scratching his beard. “Well, I’ll be, Mrs. B. What a story! And well yes, there is a draft in here. Um so sorry,” Lucien said as he quickly closed the shower curtain half way. “Jeannie Blake, you were such a tease. That poor salesman. Was Matthew embarrassed?” Lucien asked. “No, he wasn’t. That was our plan. I saved him £500 pounds. Did I hear right – you calling me ‘Jeannie Blake?’” 

“Yes ma’am, our first Valentine’s Day together, first happy one for me in years, my dear. And you my love are the reason!” Lucien told her, grinning, shaking his head, pushing his very wet hair down at the back of his head. Jean turned and looked at him, smiled and opened up the shower curtain a bit more so she could properly kiss him. Lucien looked at her in disbelief. “Mrs. B, my goodness, I really do think you like me this morning. Could that be the case?” Lucien said, as he stared at Jean. “Yes I do. I am so glad you feel better today. Now finish up so we can get you upstairs and get ready for hours this morning.” 

Lucien turned the water off, Jean handed him a towel and he put it around his waist as best he could. She reached towards him and tucked the towel so it was secure. Lucien bent down a bit and let Jean position the second towel over his back. She then added his dressing gown over his shoulders and they were on their way upstairs to his bedroom. Once he was sitting on the side of the bed, Jean gave him a small towel for his hair and beard, she carefully patted his back dry. “Jean you don’t have to do that. My back, um well you just shouldn’t,” Lucien said, looking at the floor. “Dr. Blake, hold your head up, please. I can help you without seeing your back and that is what I intend to do. Now behave yourself, you hear?”

“You will need help with that damaged elbow of yours as well. Let me place your arm in the brace so you do not hit it, cause you to yell to the heavens at me.” “Jean, thank you. You know how to calm me down, you do.” Once his arm was in the brace, he began complaining. “Jean, don’t want to wear this, just don’t.” “I imagine you need another pain pill. Let me get Gus’ medication, bring you a biscuit and a glass of water In an hour if you are still so ill tempered, I will take it off, use a sling. Alright?” “Um no, well I guess so, if you say so. Bloody thing!” 

“And Lucien Blake, quit feeling so sorry for yourself. This too shall pass. Stop looking at the floor, please. Is it dusty? dirty? have vermin droppings? What?” Jean asked him in her best sassy voice. Lucien looked at her, broke into a grin, then began laughing. “Jean, thank you. I needed my attitude adjusted this morning. You have done a splendid job, my love. Help me into my clothing and let’s walk downstairs,” Lucien told her, reached to hold her hand and Jean very quickly kissed him on the lips. “What um was that all about?” “Attitude adjustment, part two, my dear Dr. Blake.”

At 9 AM, Jean opened the door to the Blake Surgery and Lucien’s patients began streaming inside. Many brought home made biscuits for their good doctor. Some had appointments, others wanted to let him know they were concerned. There was consistent laughter at his beach shirt and dress trousers, but Lucien did not let that faze him. “Listen, I could be in shorts, what would you think of that?” Several of the patients, as they exited the surgery asked Jean, in private, to write down his trouser size. Within the hour, he had two new pair of khaki slacks. By lunch time, Lucien was quite tired, getting grumpy. Jean walked him upstairs so they could eat a simple lunch, and he could rest. While Lucien sat in his recliner, with his feet elevated and slept, Jean packed his arm and shoulder in frozen vegs. 

Jean knew she needed to check in with Richard and after several rings, she assumed her call would be transferred to his answering service. But once again, he answered. “Richard McCoy here.” “Richard, it is Jean. Lucien is doing alright today. No scary nightmares last evening but quite a bit of anxiety about being Li’s father, spent the morning in his surgery seeing patients, arm in the brace Gus wants him to wear, taking a nap right now. Tomorrow at 2 PM is fine. Anything else you should know?” Jean quickly went through her notes of what she wanted to tell him. 

“And how are you Jean?” he asked her, much to her surprise. “I am better than yesterday. Not as anxious, nervous about my dear man. Thanks for asking me.” “Good news. Heard Gus invited himself for the night.” “Richard, he did and he took care of Lucien, let me sleep, even had him up, made certain he could walk on his own before I was out of bed.” “And Li?” “Lucien was so good with her yesterday when we got home. But this morning, the two of them were whispering, disappeared into her room. Think they are collaborating on something,” Jean told him. “Could it be Valentine’s Day plans, Jean? Thanks for the update. Let me know if you need anything before tomorrow afternoon. See you then.”

As Lucien woke up, he sensed that Jean was watching him, perhaps even smiling at him. That would be quite nice. He thought about the morning’s revelations in the shower and in his bedroom and how they were both much more relaxed with each other. Jean did not give me the eyebrow thing when I pulled the shower curtain a bit too far back, just needed to see her laughing, remembering that trip to the used car place with Lawson. And she kissed me, initiated two kisses this morning. Still can’t figure out why she didn’t stay in Ballarat with Matthew. They are good friends, he chased her down in November, surprised everyone here she did not return with him. But she stayed at the op shop, nearly destitute, not sleeping because of the heat, by herself. I will ask her about that soon. I am curious what she will tell me. 

“Lucien, you need to wake up. Have your first interview in 30 minutes. Why don’t you put on a new pair of khakis before we go to the surgery, brush your teeth, let me put your arm back in the brace,” Jean told him. “I think I need a wake up kiss, can you do that for me?” “I think that is a real possibility, Dr. Blake.” “Where would you like it placed?” ‘Um, what about right here?” Lucien pointed towards his lips. 

“Jeannie, you know that this chair would hold the two of us, if we were both kinda sideways or maybe you sat on my lap, don’t you think?” “What? Lucien Blake, must be the meds you are on. Me and you, together, in this?” Jean told him, pointing at the recliner, grinning, her eyebrow arching upwards. “But um, you know we have been in your little bed together, right?” Lucien asked, with a silly look on his face. “But that was when my ribs were so sore, you held me to help me get to sleep. So now you think we should hold each other in this chair, how pray tell?” 

“Alright, if you put the brace back on my arm, then sit on my lap, and I will rest my arm on your lap and you can settle into my good shoulder. Um maybe your legs over the arm rest, well, ah Mrs. B, what do you think?” Lucien proudly asked as they wiggled and got comfortable. Jean was able to kiss his neck and face, play with his beard, and he could watch her eyes dancing at him, smiling at him, and then he kissed her. “Well, yes, this just might work, Dr. Blake. I can’t wait until this nasty brace goes away, your elbow is healed, and not resting on my lap. It is heavier than I imagined, Lucien.” “Jean, I am so delighted you are with me and Li. I truly hope your life is better, that you will continue to live with me. I want to celebrate many, many more Valentine’s Days with you, my love.” 

“Lucien, my life is better with you, not struggling just to get by, I adore your daughter, and our days are always unpredictable, certainly not monotonous. I have found in you a very good friend who cares about me, loves me. And we are learning how to be a family for Li. I love you, want to kiss you and then we must get downstairs. You have ten minutes before your first interview, my good doctor,” Jean told him, kissing him deeply, catching her breath as Lucien grinned, kissed her in return. “Jean can this be true? You and me?” “Yes the two of us and your darling Li are going to have such an interesting life ahead of us.” 

Friday afternoon, Lucien had two general medicine residents to talk to, but no scheduled patients. Jean figured that would hardly be the case. The neighborhood sought validation that their doctor was alive and doing well. Paul walked in the back door of the surgery and motioned to Lucien to join him in one of the treatment rooms. He removed three small jewelry boxes from his pants pockets, opened each of them, and asked, “Any of these what you are looking for?” 

“Yes, Paul. Where did you find those trunks?” “In a separate room at the end of the hall, covered up with other boxes and stuff.“ Lucien looked at a jade brooch he purchased in Singapore before the war, then shook his head. “Paul, when I purchased this, never imagined the hell we would all endure. I want to give it to Jeannie.” “And you need to let me wrap it for you. Simon will have it for you. He has time this afternoon to work on your neck and shoulders, even your elbow if you want him to. Also put lotion on our back. Glad I could help you today, Blake.” 

“Do you think Jean will like it Paul?” Lucien asked, beginning to worry if it would say too much, too little about how he felt about her. “Of course she will, it is exquisite. It says you care about her, and everyone knows you do. You two are in love with each other, it is so obvious. So unexpected, right?” “Paul, um, neither one of had any intentions, plans um you know. Thank you so much,” Lucien looked at him, then the floor, and finally pushed his hair down. “She has made our lives so much better, Paul. I think she feels the same way about me.” “She does, of course she does.”

When Li returned from school, she was carrying a shopping bag and Sue had the bouquet of flowers in her arms. Lucien diverted Jean’s attention as they hurried upstairs to the living area. Lucien kept Jean busy talking about orders, patients for Monday, billing, and his thoughts on the two general medicine residents who thought they wanted to work with him. Once Sue was gone, he decided to take a quick break and asked Jean to put the kettle on, take his arm out of the nasty brace. 

Li was sitting at the kitchen table, her purchases nowhere to be seen. The kettle was on and she had the biscuit tin open, nibbling on one. “Daddy, Mummy Jean, do you want tea?” “Of course, my dear daughter. How was school today?” “Busy, had a geography test, and we made more cards for you at lunch. Jane has them, a couple of them needed more work. She will give them to you in a little while.” When Jean was working on the tea cups, Lucien looked at Li and mouthed, “Where?” Li pointed to his bedroom. “What are you pointing to Li?” “Mummy Jean, um wanted to see if Daddy could follow my finger, you know how he does that with his patients, right?” “Oh, um alright.” Jean shook her head at the two of them. Never a dull moment in this household she thought but I would not want it any other way.

Jane brought the cards to the Blake Surgery, heard the voices upstairs and headed to the kitchen area. “Uncle Lucien, more cards for you!” she proudly announced, smiling at him. Once again, they were of mixed media, all drawn with a ten year old’s perspective, all from the heart. Lucien grinned at Jane, passed them to Jean, and said, “Listen, you tell your friends that I appreciate their thoughtfulness. And I do feel much better today.” “And Uncle, my Simon says you should visit him in his office. He has time for you now,” Jane told Lucien. “Yes, on my way. Jane would you walk with me?” 

An hour later, Lucien returned to the Surgery accompanied by Michael. He looked less tense, had a smile on his face, listening to the young boy tell him about a book he was reading. Jean met them as they entered the door, Lucien flashed a brilliant smile at her, and she asked, “What?” “Feel human again, Jean. Back does not itch. Simon worked on my neck, shoulder, hips and lower back and you know he did a combination of things to my elbow and it feels so much better. He is just a wealth of approaches, techniques, and knowledge,” Lucien told her. “How much are you going to tell Gus about your treatments?” “I will let him ask me. Between you and Simon, I am on the mend, my dear.” 

“Daddy, your arm? Where is the brace?” Li asked, looking at him with concern. “Left it here when Simon worked on my arm. Just about to ask Jean to help me.” “Alright, but first let me look at your elbow, see if I can discern any differences. Dr. Blake, I see very colorful bruising but your arm slips into the brace easier than this morning. Need any pain medication?” “No, not now.”

Li was sitting in the new recliner, smiling at her Daddy, when she motioned for Lucien to come to her. By the time he was at the chair she was walking towards his bedroom. They ducked into the room and Lucien discovered the fresh flowers in a vase, and three boxes of chocolatey treats they liked. “Should we put them on the table, give them to Mummy Jean now or do you have something else in mind for later, Daddy?” Li asked, getting very excited about her first Valentine’s Day with her father and Mrs. B. 

Before they could leave the room with their presents, there was a sharp knock on the bedroom door, and Jean announced she was coming inside, right now. “What are you two Blakes doing in here?” she asked, looking at Lucien first, then Li. They both jumped and tried to position themselves in front of the flowers, but failed. “Fresh flowers? And what are you holding Li?” “Li, forget about surprising Mummy Jean this afternoon. She sniffed us out, didn’t she? She is quite the clever one today,” Lucien told his daughter, grinning at her and then at Jean. “And Li, what do you have behind your back?” Jean asked, smiling at the little girl, grinning at Lucien. “I hope they ruin our dinner! Did you purchase enough for all of us?” Jean asked, shaking her head. She continued, “I love the two of you. You are such fun to live with.”

“Mummy Jean, would you like your Valentine’s Day gifts now or later?” Li asked her. “Of course, I want them now. I love getting gifts. Let’s go to the table and place the vase in the center. They are very nice flowers. Did you pick them out Li?” Jean asked. “Yes, I did with Sue’s help. Do you like them?” “I do. Always enjoy fresh flowers. And these look so nice on our table. Thank you,” Jean said as she hugged Lucien’s little girl. “And here are our treats. I got three boxes, one for each of us. Keep the squabbling down, right? Isn’t that what you told me Daddy?” Li said as she placed the wrapped boxes next to the vase. 

“Do I get a hug too? Perhaps a kiss?” Lucien asked, smiling at Jean. “A hug certainly, a kiss, I don’t know. Ask your daughter if that is permissible,” Jean told him, as she reached to hold his hand. “Yes, today is Valentine’s Day and it is fine with me, as long as you are both upstairs,” Li told them. “My Lady, may I kiss you ‘Happy Valentine’s Day?’” Lucien playfully asked Jean, bowing slightly. “Yes, yes you may my good doctor,” Jean affirmed. Lucien hugged her in a one-armed embrace and kissed her, then asked, “Would you accompany Li and me for dinner in the park, Jeannie?”


	20. Dinner in the Park

Ch 20 Dinner in the Park

“You have dinner planned for the three of us? Lucien, that is so thoughtful. Who is helping you?” Jean asked. “Simon is, of course. Between Li and Simon, I have planned a nice dinner for three in park, flowers, sugary treats, a picture taking session, and I think it is time we three should walk to our table. Let’s go, my ladies,” Lucien explained, smiling, bowing slightly, thinking about Valentine’s Days spent in camp, and more recently in Hong Kong, drinking alone. But this year, unexpectedly, I have two beautiful ladies to share my day and evening with. Beyond my wildest dreams, yes, indeed. 

Dinner was Simon’s choice and he went over the top with fresh seafood and vegs. He included an egg drop soup with fried wontons, spring rolls, tea as well as a bottle of wine. The three chatted, discussed the past week, plans for the weekend, the mystery they were reading. Li looked at her family and said, “Thank you for including me tonight. So many of my friends at school told me their parents were going out this evening and they would stay at home. They could not believe my Daddy needed help today – getting some of the gifts for Mummy Jean,” Li told them, smiling. “Li, we three are in this together. Jean and I would have it no other way,” Lucien told her, reaching to hold her hand and then Jean’s.

“And we have a gift for you, Li. Would you like it now or later?” Jean asked her. “Me, a gift? I thought Valentine’s Day was just for adults, you know people in love or who think they are?” Li said with genuine surprise. Jean handed her a package and Li promptly tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box. “Mummy Jean, it is a charm bracelet with two charms attached. It is so beautiful. Thank you,” Li told her as she hugged Jean, buried her head in Jean’s shoulder. She stood up and walked to her father and hugged him. “Thank you Daddy.” “Li, Jean and I picked out the charms. What do you think of them?” Lucien asked. Li looked at each and said, “One is Australia, the other is a ship like we were on for two weeks. Yes I like them and there is plenty of room to add more. Thank you,” Li said, grinning at her Daddy and Mummy Jean. 

“And I have a gift for you, Jean. Happy Valentine’s Day.” He handed her a box, she stared at him, grinning at her, so pleased with himself, it was nearly oozing out of him. Jean had the paper off of the box, the lid removed very quickly, and when she saw the jade brooch, she stopped breathing, looked quickly at Lucien, then at the brooch, “Lucien um this is just ah so beautiful, I have only seen something this exquisite in a jewelry store window. Oh my, yes, let me catch my breath, thank you.” Jean stood up, walked to him and promptly kissed him, then he wiped some tears from her face. “And you had no idea about this present, did you Jean?” Lucien asked. “No, I did not. I was so focused on what Li purchased, I did not expect another gift. You got me. And I am quite glad that you did.” Li looked at them, smiled, and then quietly said, “It is alright to kiss again. After all, it is Valentine’s Day.”

“I want to take pictures of us, have some for our album, send others to Uncle Matthew,” Li announced. After Li had taken several snaps of her Daddy and Mummy Jean, Jean took the camera and had Lucien and Li pose for her, and finally Lucien did his one handed best to take pictures of Jean and Li. Jean’s constables Stephen and Henry walked to the trio and offered to take additional pictures of the three of them. “Dr. Blake, no news on our end. Heard you hurt your arm. That device must be so uncomfortable,” Stephen told him. “Got to wear it for a few more days, my elbow is swollen, still hurts. Didn’t stop me from my Valentine’s Day plans with my ladies. Thanks for the camera help.” “Mrs. B, the op shop is not the same without you. Fred has hired a new manager about once a week. Heard they all say too much work, too little pay,” Henry told her. “Constables, my new position is ideal for me. An understanding boss, reasonable hours, and a place to sleep that is not a sauna,” Jean explained, smiling at the younger men. Li spoke up, “Let me take your pictures, will you?” 

Lucien heard a very talkative group walking towards their table. He looked up and saw a couple dozen of the neighborhood residents zeroing in on their location. He knew he did not have a ‘reservation’ as such for the table, but he was with his two girls, didn’t really want company, well at least that much company. Jean looked at the crowd and realized they were bringing food, perhaps dessert, and most of the group were his patients. As they began placing food on the table, Mrs. Murray, who sold Li the flowers, served as their spokesperson, “We all wanted to tell you how much we care about the three of you, hope Dr. B that you recover very quickly. Here are six kinds of desserts, plates, forks – Happy Valentine’s Day!” Jean’s new jade brooch was the topic of much conversation, while Li was told which charms to add to her bracelet. In the background, many were posing the obvious question, ‘Do you think he asked her?’ There was no consensus. And no ring on her finger.

Some thirty minutes later, Li noticed that her father was fumbling with his brace, rubbing his sore shoulder and asked, “Daddy, time to go home?” “I think so Li. Arm is getting so heavy, beginning to hurt, need this blasted thing off,” he moaned, looking around the crowd for Jean. He felt her familiar touch on his back, felt several kisses on his neck, and groaned as she looked at him. “Is it time for frozen vegs and your recliner?” Jean asked, smiling at him, holding his head. “Yes ma’am it is. Would you take my arm out of this blasted thing now?” 

Once they were home and Lucien situated in his recliner, arm packed in frozen veg, pain medication delivered with a cuppa, his grumpy mood began to dissipate. Li brought the Nancy Drew book to read to them. After they finished discussing the final chapter, Jean said, “I propose we start on a Shakespeare comedy. I have the anthology from the Uni bookstore. If you two agree, we will select one.” “Yes indeed, that way we all get parts to read, will be able to act, laugh at each other,” Lucien said, grinning at his ladies. Li looked at her family and said, “I was hoping Mummy Jean would share her book with us. I have been reading about Shakespeare at school. After all I have two hours each morning after my Calculus class. The librarian has helped me find background information. I am ready, Mummy Jean, with my choice. Does your book include _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_?” “It does indeed. Tomorrow night we begin a staged reading, with three novice actors, the Blake Trio!” Jean announced, trying to mimic an English stage accent, not realizing what she said. Lucien grinned at her, “Yes Mrs. B, the Blake trio indeed.”

“Daddy and Mummy Jean, I am going to bed. Thank you for my gift today, and Daddy, hope you sleep alright tonight.” “Ah yes, wanted to tell you both, Paul will be spending the night with us, after the restaurant closes down,” Lucien told his ladies. Jean walked Li to her bedroom, got her settled, and returned to the living area. “Arm better, my dear?” “Yes, finally. I want to put some more comfortable sleeping clothes on, and settle into my chair, without all of the cold vegs all over my arm. Will you help me, Jean?” As they were sitting on his bed, working with his clothing, Lucien asked, “Jeannie, are you happy tonight? It seems that way to me.” 

“Lucien, I am very happy, almost speechless with what has transpired today. My brooch is just beautiful. Didn’t you get the idea that our neighbors were expecting another piece of jewelry, say on my left ring finger?” Jean said as she wiggled her hand in the air, teasing him. “Yes, my lady, I heard that topic in the background as well. Perhaps, my dear, we need to discuss that as an option for the two of us? But um Jean, before we do that I have some questions about you and my mate, Matthew. Can I ask you now?” Lucien queried, smiling at her, pushing his hair down at his neck line. “Yes, of course you can,” Jean answered, wondering where he was taking his line of thinking. Well, yes, why didn’t I leave with Matthew, be gone from here before Li and Lucien even arrived. That was probably where he was headed. Don’t know if I have an answer for him or for me either.

Blake began, “Jean, if you and Matthew did that car dealer thingy, why not stay with him in Ballarat? I could understand after that scenario, you were ‘partners in crime,’ might want to be together, but instead you traveled to Adelaide, put yourself in such dire financial straits, your health in peril. I am so curious why I found you here at the op shop and you agreed to move in with us on the first night,” Lucien developed his thinking, locking eyes, then smiling. Jean looked away, back to him, kissed him deeply, not saying a word. ”Simple, I was very hot and tired. You helped me, let me argue with you,” she said as she held his hand, looked carefully at it, made circles with her index finger in his palm, then kissed it. She held on more tightly to him as she began to develop her thinking.

“Um, let me try to tell you why I did not leave with Matthew in early November when he was in Adelaide. Despite the pickle I had myself in, I wanted to stay here, not run back to Ballarat with my tail between my legs, not have to eat crow, explain why I ran away. But a couple weeks of that awful, brutal heat, made me begin to reconsider what I was doing. I had, how to say this Lucien, had decided to return to Ballarat with Matthew, the next time he came to Adelaide, um if he ever did,” Jean stated as she tried to keep her composure, wiped a few tears, smiled at Lucien. “But I did not want it to appear like he ‘rescued’ me from what – myself, the mess Jack was in, my financial insecurity? I don’t know. Just need to shut up, don’t I?” Jean stopped talking, stared at the ceiling, remembering her first few weeks in Adelaide without Lucien and Li, then began chewing on her lower lip.

Placing his good arm around her, Lucien pulled Jean closer to him, kissed her, “Jeannie, I am not asking you to analyze what happened – just want to be certain that you are comfortable with your decision to stay in Adelaide, with the two of us. And when Matthew visits us again that you are not second guessing yourself. I love you, want you to be with me. We are so comfortable with each other already that it frightens me at times. Like this morning. And at lunch, and even now as you are helping me with my sleeping shorts,” Lucien told her, grinning at her. 

They walked into the living room, Lucien got comfortable in his recliner and Jean continued talking, sitting on the edge of the arm rest. “I took a chance to remain in Adelaide, with you and Li, just thought it might work out. You treated me like a real person, you are so thoughtful, patient, readily shared your life with me. I like Matthew, I do, but he is ensconced with the Ballarat Police department and Doug Ashby um, all of the problems with Jack would be right smack in front of me each day. With you, it is so different. I know you need to take your time with Li, make certain she is alright with the two of us being together, and I mean really together, Lucien. I understand that completely – you two just found each other. I don’t want her thinking I am stealing you away from your recently established father-daughter relationship. And I need to consider my boys – I told them I would not marry any bloke just to have a father to them. Now as soon as they are gone, I say yes to living with a man that I met in Adelaide. How am I going to explain it to them? Lucien, I do love being with you and Li, of that I am so very certain. I want us to be married. How do we move forward my love?” Jean told him. 

Then she crawled into his recliner to get close to Lucien, to hold him as best she could. He looked at her, grinned, placed his injured arm in her lap, pushed her hair out of her eyes, kissed her, and said, “Well my dear, we will tell Li in the morning.” “And I will write my boys, but Lucien if they do not like my decision, I am not going to change my mind, just will not.” “I have an idea about an engagement ring. And we need to get my blasted arm healed up, purchase a bigger bed, get you a passport, let Li finish this school term, begin confronting my bloody nightmares. I do want you in my bed every night and I do not want you afraid I will hurt you. I want to take you and Li on a trip, we go as a family. I have many places to show you both.” 

They both heard a key rattling around in the back door. “That would be Paul. So let me get up, get some clean linen for him, a pillow.” “And my dear, kiss me one more time, with some gusto!” Lucien grinned as he requested his kiss. “And leave a lipstick kiss behind, like this, Dr. Blake?” “Well I asked for that, didn’t it?” Lucien quickly said as Paul walked up the steps, carrying a bottle of wine. “Blake, busy night, many many customers, and I am ready to sit down, stretch my legs out. You look pretty chipper this evening. Did Jean love the brooch?” “Yes Paul she did. Li liked the charm bracelet, and I had a nice evening until I didn’t. Arm kicked into overdrive and we came home. Feel much better now. Glad you are here.” 

Jean handed him a glass of water, his medication from Richard, and carefully cleaned up his face, smiling at him, her eyes dancing. “I am going to bed gentlemen. Thank you Paul for staying with us. See you two in the morning. Gus’ medication is on the table. Good Night.” “Wait wait, Lady Jean, you two, you made a decision haven’t you? Am I the first to know?” Paul asked, smiling at his two friends. “Yes you are Paul. We talked ourselves around in circles and each time, we ended with “I Do!” Lucien told him, grinning, holding Jeannie’s hand. “Heard from the crowd this evening that you did not have a ring for Jean, but I bet some of those ladies pushed you two closer to the precipice, didn’t they?” Paul was smiling, as he reached for Jean to hug. “So happy for the two of you. You all are family to us, you are.”

Saturday morning was nearly a ‘normal’ Blake start to the day. Lucien was cooking breakfast for everyone, as long as he had the occasional extra hand from Paul or Jean. Li had the table set, was making toast, the tea brewing. The foursome ate, talked, laughed, and once Paul had finished eating, he told them goodbye. Lucien thanked him for staying the night with the family. 

“Lucien, Richard is coming at 2 PM today and will eat dinner with us, stay overnight. I am going to get a chock from the market, bake it with some veg, probably make a chocolate cake. Or would you two like another kind?” Jean asked her Blake duo. “Mummy Jean, chocolate please, yes. Right Daddy?” Li excitedly stated. “Of course, chocolate is fine with me,” Lucien grinned as he looked at Jean. “Also, I think we should postpone our trip to the Holden dealership until Matthew comes, let him get involved in this expensive purchase,” Jean said as she trimmed their weekend plans down somewhat. 

“And Jeannie, I am going to need a couple more short sleeved shirts. What if we go to the op shop and find me something?” Lucien asked. Jean looked at him, smiled and said, “Very practical approach to your brace issues. Yes, that won’t take long to find you a couple of shirts. I know you got dessert on your beach shirt last evening and it needs to be washed.” “Mrs. B, I most certainly did, probably a mix of chocolate and coconut and chocolate if I remember correctly.” 

By mid-morning, Jean was working in the Surgery office doing the accounting, placing orders, resupplying the treatment rooms, and organizing the Monday appointments. Alice called and they chatted about her clothing, planned a fitting session on Monday evening. She talked with Jean about Lucien, asking about his arm, how he was feeling, told her to call if she needed help. Jean also wrote her letters to the boys, trying to explain how she was getting married so soon after the three of them had left Ballarat. She would post them in the morning and expected Jack’s letter would be back in her hands by the end of the week. Christopher, well she did not even know where he was. Perhaps he would read it and probably be embarrassed by her actions.

Lucien and Li were in the art studio, and he was sketching a scene from his memory of his mother from the perspective of his ten year old self. He had prepared for this time with Li, he and Jean and decided on what he wanted to tell Li, had written a list of items he wanted to be certain she understood. Li sat quietly and watched him draw and observed the myriad of expressions on his face. Yes her father was quite good with pen and ink. 

“Daddy, your mother’s name was Genevieve, right? And she had a studio like this?” “Li you are right on her name, but the studio was three maybe four times bigger than this room. There was a fireplace, a large leather couch, art supplies placed on tables all over the room, easels, some with completed paintings, others with a canvas ready to be painted, such an aroma of oils, lacquers, paints. I can still smell it, and in my mind’s eye, I can still see her in the studio.” 

“And Li, she used gold. She would sprinkle little flecks of gold above the fireplace and it would waft up to the ceiling, cover it in gold. I imagine all of that gold is still there. She was my tutor, she was so talented, she could paint, sketch, and taught me perspective, shading, so much about painting and drawing. But Li, she also showed me by her actions to be kind, thoughtful, patient, honest, helpful, fair minded, speak French, play the piano, let me get dirty when I played outside. Just a few of the things ah I remember. Li, she loved me and I loved her. And when my mother died on June 21, 1919, I lost my very best friend and my teacher.” 

“I am relying so much on my memories of her as I try to help you and teach you ways to navigate growing up.” “Daddy, you are making good decisions for me – like on the ship to Adelaide, helping me remember my English, teaching me Maths, deciding on my clothing, asking Mummy Jean to stay with us. And um, can you answer a question for me?” “I can try, what is it?” “Why did your father send you to Melbourne? You were just my age, right? Why didn’t he let you stay with him, help you grow up? Be a father to you like you are to me?” Li asked, with the innocence of a ten year old, but posing a question that Lucien could not answer, had never been able to answer. He looked at her, his eyes glazed over, and he quickly said, “Jean, Jean I need you please!”

Jean walked into the room, saw Li with her head on Lucien’s shoulder, her arms around his neck. “What Lucien?” He shook his head back and forth, and Li looked at Jean. “Mummy, I asked Daddy why his Father sent him away when his mother died. I don’t understand. Do you?” Li asked, holding on to her Father. Lucien looked at Jean, with tears in his eyes, silently begging her for her help. “Li, come here, sit between us, hold our hands. When my Christopher died and I had to raise my two boys, all by myself, I was so afraid of making a mistake, not knowing what to do when they needed me, I just shudder to think about it even now. But Li, I stuck it out with them, I saw no other option. At times it was so hard, scary, lonely. I imagine your Daddy’s father did not think he could be a good father for his son, thought his only option was to send him away. Li being a good parent is difficult, it pushes you to places you do not want to go, but never ever would your Daddy send you away. Your grandfather Blake made a different decision, one that your Daddy lives with every day. But you and I know he - as Jean pointed towards Lucien - will work very hard to be the best Daddy he can for you. He loves you so much,” Jean said as she tried to help her dear man and his daughter. Perhaps she had. 

“Daddy, I love you. And Mummy Jean, I love you too,” Li said. Lucien smiled at both Li and Jean, swallowed, “Jean, thank you for helping me. I um just could not answer Li without breaking down. You are so important to both of us. I love you both, you are both so dear to me, you make my life complete,” he said, regaining his composure, smiling at Jean. He placed his arm around both Li and Jean, she nodded at him, and he said, looking at Li, “ Um Li, we do have something to tell you this morning. We have decided to,” Li interrupted her father very quickly, “get married, right?” 

Both Jean and Lucien looked at Li and said in unison, “Yes we have.” “Is that alright with you?” Jean asked. Li looked at her two ‘parents,’ smiled at them, and said, “Of course it is. In the park, I heard all of the conversation last night as well. As beautiful as the brooch was, Daddy, the neighborhood expected much more from you, didn’t they?” “They did,” Lucien said, as he was pushing his hair down in the back of his head, looking at Jean and then at Li. “Li, we do not have a date picked out. We are going to live here, and Jean and I will sleep together in one of the bedrooms. Initially, we will be in my bedroom, since it will accommodate a larger bed for us.” 

“Li, we want to watch you grow up, go to Uni and beyond that, we will be here for you,” Jean told her. “Can I be in the wedding?” “Of course you will be in the wedding and I will take all of us on a trip, to a destination of our choosing, a nice long family vacation,” Lucien told her. “Paul and I talked last evening after you two ladies were in bed. He is going to have one of his mates look at our layout upstairs and plan a remodel, so Jean and I can have a large bedroom, probably make the living room area smaller. I am thinking we finalize all the plans and while we three are on our trip, the carpentry work and painting can be completed.” 

“What about an engagement ring Daddy?” Li asked, smiling at him. “Um yes a ring for Jean. Well, um I don’t have an actual ring right now. But, Li I have an idea what I want to give Jean. And um it is a secret for now.” “Daddy, really! The ladies told me last night Jean should have a nice ring, an engagement ring.” “Um, well yes she should and I will provide one, I will, I promise,” Lucien said as he stumbled around with his thinking. “Jean, help me, please!” 

“Dr. Blake, I already did that this morning. Last evening, you got me to say ‘YES’ and now the ring is in your department, my dear,” Jean told him, smiling at him. “Li, for future information, a ring is an outward expression of one’s inner feelings. Right now, I am quite happy to have your Daddy’s love and affection and his promise of a ring. But, Lucien Blake, there will be a time when Li and I want you down on bended knee asking for my hand in marriage. Understood?” Jean smiled at him, Li shook her head up and down. 

Lucien looked at his two girls, stood up, hugged them as best he could, and said, “Yes I do.” “Daddy, you may kiss your bride to be,” Li told him as she ran into the hallway towards the surgery. Lucien and Jean embraced and kissed deeply. “Thank you Jean for everything this morning. I just did not know how to answer Li.” Li dashed back into the room with a small piece of paper labelled ‘Ring IOU’ that would fit on Jean’s finger, and gave it to Lucien. “Now?” "Yes now, Daddy!” “On my knee?” “Yes now, Dr. Blake!” Jean echoed Li’s orders. Lucien shook his head back and forth, and began to kneel and stopped. “Wait, um, you two will help me get up, right?” “Yes we will,” Li and Jean stated, smiling at their Dr. Blake.


	21. Saturday Morning

Ch. 21 Saturday Morning

“Now?” “Yes now, Daddy!” “On my knee?” “Yes now, Dr. Blake!” Jean echoed Li’s orders. Lucien shook his head back and forth, and began to kneel and stopped. “Wait, um, you two will help me get up, right?” “Yes we will,” Li and Jean stated, smiling at their Dr. Blake. 

“My lady Jean,” Lucien said, as he bowed in front of her, held her hand, kissed it, then he got on one knee, groaning and smiling mischievously at Jean and Li. “Um yes, I um,” clearing his throat for the third time, pushing his hair down, he began. “Jean, you have made me a better man, steadied me these last weeks, helped me become a father to my daughter, Li. I love you more than I ever imagined possible. Ah um, Jean Mary Randall Beazley, I have something to ask you. Would you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife, a mother to my daughter Li? I promise you Jeannie, each day I will love you and cherish you. I want you to remain independent and sassy and argue with me, and ah share your life with me,” Lucien looked at Jean, who was tearing up. He let out a huge breath, then grinned at her. “There it is, my love!”

As Jean smiled, she kissed his hand, then said, “Yes I will marry you, Lucien Radcliffe Blake. The first evening we were together, we began sparing and arguing, and over time, you have made me realize that I do have worth, that I deserve to be loved - by you, and that you are the only one for me. I am ready for our life, with Li, to be official. Yes, of course I will marry you, my love.” Lucien slipped Li’s homemade paper ring onto Jean’s finger, then kissed her hand. He locked eyes with her, and asked, “Help me, my ladies, to get up. I have to kiss my bride to be!” 

Jean and Li assisted Lucien to his feet, and then he gathered them both into a large bear hug, with the trio alternating between laughing, dancing, and crying. “Jean, you will never know how happy you just made me.” “Lucien, after Christopher’s death, I never imagined my life being this happy ever again. And look at me, at us!” Li held both of their hands, and said, “Daddy, Mummy Jean, we are going to be an official family, aren’t we? Daddy, did you think this would happen to us, when you found me in the Orphanage?” “Li, of course not. I was so happy to have you with me. Never expected to find such happiness for the two of us here in Adelaide,” Lucien told her, as he hugged his daughter, kissed her on the forehead. 

“I want to put a large sign on the front door. It is going to say the following: “YES!” Is that alright with you two?” Li asked, grinning. “Of course it is, Li,” Jean told her, giving Li a hug. When she left to make her sign, Lucien reached for Jean, and said, “Please come here my love. I really need to hold you, kiss you, share our incredible happiness.” “I thought you would never ask, my dear man!” 

Li returned to the art studio and found her Daddy sitting in a chair with Jean on his lap, and they were holding on to each other, locked in a kiss, oblivious to her presence. She quietly backed out of the room, and stood in the hallway. Lucien and Jean both heard her and reached to include Li in their joy. “Li, what you are witnessing is two very happy people who will be even happier with you in this embrace. Come here my darling daughter. Never ever doubt that I love you, never, do you understand me?” Lucien explained. Jean told Li, “There are three of us in this family. Your Daddy and I love you so much, Li. But you and I must walk to the market, get food for our dinner with Richard. So, my dear Dr. Blake, I need to remove myself from your lap, get some money.” 

Jean then smiled at Lucien and said, “Lucien, as happy as you have made all of us this morning, you do need to get ready for Richard’s session this afternoon - list your talking points, or write in your journal, or sketch. You have some time before lunch is ready.” “Yes, of course you are right. Need to get a handle on those nightmares, because you, my lady, and I will be married very soon. Yes, I will get to it right now.” “And should I wear my paper ring or take it off?” Jean asked them with a silly look on her face. “Wear it!” they both answered.

When Richard parked his vehicle behind the Blake Surgery, he saw a homemade sign saying CONGRATULATIONS above the back entrance. He walked in, started up the stairs and heard Li say, “Richard, Richard, you just won’t believe this. Daddy proposed to Mummy Jean this morning, and she said YES! Isn’t that so exciting?” “Major Blake, you finally got up the courage to ask this marvelous lady to marry you?” Richard stated as he walked into the living area, shook his Major’s hand and then gave Jean a big hug, kissed her cheek. 

“Let me see your ring, Jean.” “Ah Richard, I don’t have one for her – yet. But I am going to get one and very soon. I gave her this handmade ring sitting on the kitchen table,” Lucien told him, with a very sheepish grin on his face. “Major Blake, really?” Li looked at Richard and said, “I made the ring. Fits Jean’s finger pretty good.” “Jean, as you already know, Major Blake will require a great deal of work, test your patience at times, but he is trainable, at least he used to be!” Richard told her, smiling at the very happy trio. “Marvelous news indeed.”

“Thank you Richard for coming this afternoon. I appreciate you counsel, your friendship. Got to finally admit these nightmares are an issue for me. And you are one of the few who know me, that I trust implicitly to help me sort all of this. I wrote like a mad man this morning after my proposal was accepted by Jeannie. News is all over the neighborhood by now, even our back entrance has a large sign. Let’s go to the art studio and sit and chat, no one will know I am in the office this afternoon,” Lucien told him. “Major, your idea is a fine start to our afternoon’s conversation. Then I want to talk to Jean and you together. And finally, I want to chat with Li and you two. There are many many changes upcoming in your lives and we need to figure out a path forward for the ‘Blake’ family,” Richard stated. 

“Jean, I am taking the Major to the art studio and we will talk. Come down in thirty minutes. Can Li stay upstairs by herself while I chat with the two of you?” Richard asked. “I have calculus problems to do and I am planning our first staged reading of _Midsummer’s Night Dream_ for this evening for the four of us. I will stay busy, Richard,” Li told him, looking mildly perturbed at him. “Well yes, I should have not even asked that question, Li. I need to remember who your father is!”

Richard and his Major walked to the art studio, sat around the table, and Lucien placed his journal on the table and Richard took his notepad from his suitcoat pocket, loosened his necktie. They looked at each other and both began to talk at the same time. “You first, Major. Where do we start?” “Um the medication you have me on at night. How long do you suggest I take it?” “I want to start backing the dosage off this evening. Gus and Paul tell me you are fairly quiet at night, do a great deal of talking, working through concerns, but you are not thrashing around in your recliner.” “So, um you lined those two mates up to stay with us?” “Of course I did. Jean does not and should not carry you on her own. I will not allow it, Major. No arguing with me, Sir!” 

Lucien sheepishly grinned at his friend and physician. “Yes, um, I understand Richard, I do. And um you are right, I know that. Not the smartest man in the room, not any more. Must come to an understanding. I am ready to talk about camp, as difficult as I can imagine this is going to be. Guide me, Lieutenant McCoy, please. I must be with Jean and Li. I know I must do this hard work for them.” They talked for nearly twenty minutes, decided on twice a week sessions, telephone calls during the week if needed, total honesty about what each of them thought about his progress. Richard finished by saying, “Let’s see what comes out in our sessions. If you don’t want to discuss – other ways to get at this – write, sketch, paint. But on your time Major. I am also going to talk with Paul and Simon this afternoon. They will be my additional sentinels for you and your progress.” 

Richard walked to the bottom of the stairs and asked Jean to join them. He heard her tell Li that she was going, and they would come get her shortly. “Mummy Jean, I love that you and Daddy are going to be here for me. We have to help each other don’t we?” “Yes Li, we do. Asking for help from Richard is not a sign of weakness Li, but a sign of your Father’s strength, his love for us. Your Daddy realizes that his war injuries are more than physical and it is time to address them.”

After Jean joined Richard and Lucien in the art studio, she looked at both of them. Didn’t say a word, never having ‘talked’ to anyone besides Lucien before. As she looked at the two mates, she thought to herself, well I did sit on a park bench last Saturday afternoon, chatted with Richard, but not in a professional capacity or maybe I did. Then Richard said, “Jean, we are plotting the first steps in Lucien’s understanding of his nightmares. As you recall, the two of us talked in general terms last weekend about my visit and what the consequences might be for him. Let me tell you what we have decided. Please question the two of us as we go along.“ 

Jean listened for nearly fifteen minutes, began to gain a better understanding of what he had experienced in the war, how he protected his men, and the consequences that he accepted for his decisions. Jean stopped them, looked at Lucien, reached for his hand, and said, “I love you, my dear. You are so important in my life. You protect and help me without question, just like you did for your men. I want you in my life, I do. Tell me what I can do." Blake kissed Jean’s hand, and said, “Stay with me, do just exactly what you are doing now. Argue with me, be sassy, tell me off when I need it. You are steadying me already. These episodes at night - we will sort them, I know it Jean.” “And Jean, you talk to me, tell me what he is doing, and the type of help you need. Do not carry him alone. We have many people who are willing to assist all three of you,” Richard told her, putting his hand on top of their hands. 

Then he went to the bottom of the stairs and called to Li. She quietly walked down the steps to the art studio. Once she saw her Daddy, she quickly ran to him, hugged his good arm and placed her arms around his neck. “I love you Daddy.” “And young lady, I love you. I am so glad I found you and you are with me.” “Li, what about sitting on your Daddy’s lap while we talk. Is that a good idea?” Richard asked softly. “Yes it is,” she murmured in response. Once she was on Lucien’s lap, he placed his braced arm around her waist and she held his good hand. 

“Li, can you tell me how you felt the other night when you and Jean found your father on the floor?” “Jean and I had to help him, not punish him. Daddy does not punish me for getting scared at night. He will have none of that,” Li answered his question, turning her head into Lucien’s chest. He kissed her head, softly spoke to her. “Li, you try to answer Richard’s questions as best you can. Jean and you took such good care of me, you were both so brave, I am very proud of you two. I hope you know that my darling daughter.” 

Looking at Richard, Li took a deep breath and said, “Daddy’s nightmares are not as loud as in Hong Kong or on the ship coming to Adelaide. There are even fewer since Jean moved in with us, finally could put his bed frame together for the first time. But the other night, he really got scared.” “Li, thank you. You have helped me, trying to get an idea how he was doing before he hurt himself. You have confirmed what Jean and your Daddy told me. Keeping those two adults honest, right?” Li laughed at him, and smiled at Jean and her father. 

“Another question for you Li Blake. I know there was a proposal this morning in this very room. How did you feel about it?” “Don’t know why Daddy took so long to ask Mummy Jean to marry him. Neighbors were ready to celebrate last night in the park, they even brought cakes. But, no ring on Mummy’s finger until this morning. Well it is not even a ring, it is a what is the English word, um yes a faux ring.” Lucien began to blush intensely and Jean and Richard chuckled at the skewering that Li delivered to her father. “Major, you are being kept quite humble living with these two delightful ladies, I will have you know!” Richard told him. “I am Richard. No doubt in my mind either. And I love them both, beyond my wildest dreams.”

“Let me call a halt to our first session. I will be back on Tuesday evening, say 7 PM, to talk some more. Major, you write, at least five pages in your journal each day or draw or paint - topic of your choosing at this point. I will chat with Paul and Simon later this afternoon. I want their input as well, since they knew you in Hong Kong. I am staying overnight with you lovely people this evening. Was that a chocolate cake on the kitchen table? Can we go upstairs and ice it, Li?” Richard said as he outlined his plans. 

“Yes, Richard. Did you know you are a part of the ‘Blake Trio’ this evening. We are doing a staged reading of _A Midsummer’s Night Dream_. I have figured out the parts we will each read this evening. You should look over your lines before we start,” Li told him, in a very serious tone. Lucien grinned and then chuckled at Li’s suggestion to Richard. “How many skewers does your daughter have? I think I just got one, Major,” Richard told his good mate. “Indeed you did!”

The foursome walked upstairs to the kitchen area, Jean put the kettle on, placed the biscuit tin on the table, and Li helped her mix the chocolate icing for the cake. Richard and Lucien kept an eye on what the gals were doing, making certain the icing was evenly applied. Jean finally gave them the icing bowl and two spoons so they could fight over the remaining. “Mummy Jean, why are they doing that?” “Boys will be boys, even when they are grownups, Li,” Jean told her, smiling at the physicians. “But they are both doctors, right Mummy?” Li innocently asked Jean. “And why young lady do you think that would make them behave any differently?” Both Lucien and Richard looked at Jean and chuckled. 

“Li, will you walk me over to the Food Mart to talk with Simon and Paul?” Richard asked. “I would appreciate it and this would give your Daddy and Jean some time to chat about this afternoon’s discussion.” “Yes, I understand. We will be back later, Daddy.” While they were away, Jean called Matthew at his home telephone number to see if he was available to chat with them. 

When Matthew answered, Jean began the conversation, “Matthew Lawson, this is Jean. Lucien is with me and let me get the telephone on speaker so we can talk with you.” “Lawson, good to hear your voice. My elbow is still a bloody mess, but the swelling is going down, and I am not in such a foul mood,” Lucien told him. “Um Matthew, I um we, Jean and I, need to tell you something. Happened just this morning,” Lucien began. “You two are getting married, right?” Matthew said very quickly. “Ah um well yes, I asked Jean and she agreed. How did you know?” Blake asked him. “Yesterday was Valentine’s Day and not a better day to ask a lady than that, in my opinion. Did you get on your knee and ask her?” Matthew asked. 

“Well yes I did. Took my two ladies to get me off of the floor. Um Matthew, I hope you are not too upset with me and Jean for doing this.” “Blake, I had my chance with Jean. When I got back to Ballarat from service, had nearly a year to woo her, but she wasn’t ready, told me that many times, and I don’t think she would ever be ready living in Ballarat. Getting away, being truly on her own, she was more open to the likes of you, Dr. Blake. I know you two will be happy and you both will remain my good friends. I am not upset with you, don’t ever think that,” Matthew stated. Jean and Lucien embraced, shed a few tears, and Matthew was sniffling as well. 

“Matthew, please come and see us soon. I do need help with your mate. You know, my bolting and running could have turned out so badly but with your help and then finding Lucien, I feel so much better about my life. I realize that I can do more than clean hotel rooms, struggle week to week to pay the bills. I needed to get away from all of those Ballarat assumptions about me and my boys. You have a standing invitation to visit the three of us,” Jean told him. And then she added, “I could not ask for a better friend for all of us. You are such a dear.” 

“Jean, thank you for the kind words, I consider you one of my go to friends. Now to my Adelaide plans. I leave after work on February 28th and will get into Adelaide at 7AM on the 1st of March. I will leave on Monday March 3rd in the evening, returning to Ballarat on March 4th. Holding my ticket in my hand as we speak,” Matthew detailed his upcoming trip. 

“That is such good news, Matthew. My arm should be much better by then, have lots to tell you my mate, beginning to work through these damn nightmares. Going do to that for Jean and Li and me,” Blake told him. “That is encouraging, imagine it will be hard, gut-wrenching work, but you have your girls to help you as well as Simon and Paul. And I have some interesting items to tell you. Let me set the scene, checking which days I could take off on the office calendar. Have it figured out, put my initials on the days, filling out the paperwork, and who do you think comes up behind me and asks me why I wasn’t in Adelaide with Jean for Valentine’s day?” Matthew stated as he began to tell them his story. 

“My father?” Lucien asked in disbelief. “Yes, Dr. Blake the Younger, your father, Dr. Blake the Elder. I told him I was in Ballarat because I had other ‘fish to fry’ over Valentines’ Day but I know he did not believe me. He looked at me Lucien, you remember that hard look he has, trying to get me to say something, but I didn’t. Then he asked me if I would hand deliver a box to the SPW Food Mart for you. Said he had been thinking about sending you this for a while, didn’t want to post it, too many important items would be in it. I told him I could do that for him. I would locate the Food Mart and give it to the owner. Let the owner contact you. Told me he would give it to me in the next few days. And then he actually thanked me for helping him. Strangest thing Blake that I have ever experienced with your old man,” Matthew finished relating his encounter with Thomas Blake. “And and, I did not let on I know where the food mart is or mention Paul or Simon’s names. He did not catch me up there.” 

“What on earth is that man thinking? Bloody hell, how would I know. I have not seen him nor talked to him in a decade or more. I will ask Jean’s Constables if they have had any contact with Doug Ashby,” Lucien and Matthew’s conversation was interrupted by Li shouting, “Daddy, Daddy is that Uncle Matthew on the telephone?” “Yes it is. Do you want to talk with him?” “Yes, of course I do.”

Li very quickly told Matthew about the proposal. “Uncle Matthew, Daddy did it, he finally asked Mummy to marry him, make us an official family. I get to be in the wedding. When are you coming to see us?” “Li, I will be there in a couple of weeks. Your Daddy and Jean told me about him on the floor, on one knee, needing help to get up. Is that really true?” Matthew asked, laughing at her excitement. “Yes it is. Daddy wants to talk with you again. I will write you a letter. Bye,” Li finished her short conversation with Matthew. 

“Lawson, thanks for calling. I will take care of Jean and Li, treat my elbow with care, and look forward to seeing you soon.” The next voice Matthew heard was Jean’s – “Matthew, when you are here we will go car shopping. Come prepared to help us, please. You know so much more about automobiles than your mate Dr. Blake ever will. And thank you for your continued friendship and support. You mean so much to me and Lucien and Li.” “Jean, it would be my pleasure to help with the selection of a car, will think about what I would like to purchase, if I had the good doctor’s money to spend. Good night you three. Will talk later in the week,” Matthew said as he ended the conversation.

Dinner of baked chock and veg was done to perfection and quickly devoured by the foursome. Richard complemented Jean several times, as he and Blake argued over the remaining bits and scraps. The chocolate cake was cut into pieces and Jean gave a large chunk to both men, served Li and herself much smaller sections and then put the cake away, out of sight. “Jeannie, any more chocolate, my dear?” Lucien asked as he cleaned up the first serving, looked around the kitchen for the cake pan. “Please?” “No, Dr. Blake, you have had enough. And for that matter, Dr. McCoy has as well,” Jean told them both, her eyebrow arching. “Jean, you are probably right. Should not be loading up on so much sugar, but let me tell you it was delicious. Thank you for dinner and your pleasant conversation.” 

After tea, Li placed the Shakespeare anthology and a dictionary on the table and got the adults to look at her character assignments. Her Daddy was first to read, and he stood up held the book and began to recite the lines of Theseus. He varied his voice, tried to have an accent. He grinned at Li, smiled at Jean. After six lines, he stopped and they discussed what was going on, talked about the character. Jean was next as she read Hippolyta’s lines. Li stared at her Mummy and smiled. Jean had an accent, stayed in character as she delivered her lines. Li said, “You are so good Mummy Jean.” “You are indeed, Jean,” Richard added his compliments. The next hour was a slow reading of the play, talking about the lines, making certain they all were following the story line, looking up words they did not know. “This is more like an English class, I think I would have liked that subject more if we read plays and novels like you three do,” Richard stated as they wrapped up for the evening. 

“Jeannie, need frozen veg and Gus’s medication. Arm is pounding. Please, love?” Blake asked for help as he had Richard take the brace off of his arm. Richard helped him take off his shirt, and Jean expertly packed his shoulder and elbow. She handed him the medication, a biscuit and he looked at her, grinning. Lucien reached for her hand, pulled her close and quickly kissed her. “Jean, thank you.” As he got settled into his recliner, Jean placed his arm on a pillow. She heard him groan, let out a sigh of relief, close his eyes, and mutter, “Bloody arm. Tired, so tired of this.” 

“Daddy, I am going to my room and write Matthew a letter and then to bed. I love you. See you in the morning,” Li told him, as she held his hand, kissed him good night. “Li, I love you. I am so delighted you pushed me this morning to ask Mummy to marry me. I will be the best version of me I can be for both of my girls. Good night.”

“I need to work on Alice’s clothing. Are you two mates alright? Need anything?” Jean asked. “No, I am fine. Linen and pillow here on the couch. We will talk awhile and I will help with medication this evening. Jean, once again, thank you for a marvelous dinner and an introduction to a staged reading of a play. Never done anything like that.” Then Jean kissed Lucien good night, three times, and as she was pulling away from him, he reached for her hand, was grinning at her, had a silly look on his face. “What?” “Nothing Jeannie, not a thing. Just so happy. I love you,” Lucien told her. “I love you, Lucien, I do,” Jean told him.

Richard looked at his Major and said, “You Major Blake are quite an amazing father. I wanted to tell you that. I remember Li when she was very small, when you had her at the park, telling her stories, speaking to her in several languages, how you fretted about finding her after camp, if you would be physically and psychologically able to be with her, if she recognized you and wanted to be with you. And now I see a very confident, loving, intelligent young lady. You must be so proud of her.” 

“I am. We have been together since October 18th, nearly four months now and I can hardly believe how much we have both grown. I am finally relaxing a little bit with this ‘being a father.’ I was so um afraid I would make a mistake, and ah Jean and Li have helped me so much. Just being here for them, being the best version of me I can muster each day, loving them both,” Lucien told him, grinning at his mate. “Let me give you your night medication. You look like you are about to fall asleep, Major.” “I am so tired. See you in the morning. Thank you for all of your help today.” 

Lucien began to awaken and heard Richard puttering around the living area. “Major, how about a trip to the loo, get your arm brace back on?” “Yes, thank you, Richard. What did I do last night? Don’t remember much.” “You did very well. Talkative night but no thrashing even with the decreased dose of medication. Here let me steady you.” 

As Lucien was getting his arm in the brace, Jean walked into the kitchen and kissed him good morning. “Ready for breakfast Dr. Blake? Going to help me?” “Yes I will help. Jean I think I did pretty well last night. At least that is Richard’s opinion. Li, come here, give me a hug.” “Daddy, I did not hear you all night long. I hope that is good news,” Li told him as she held on to his good arm. “Yes it is my darling daughter. Bacon and eggs?”

After they finished eating, were working on the second cuppa, and Sue had collected Li for a visit to the park, Richard said, “Some reminders for you two. Gus will be here this evening and I know he wants to eat at Paul’s place. Major, you must write for me, call me if needed. Stay at the lower dose of night time medication until we visit again. Don’t play doctor understand? Jean, if he ‘head drops,’ make him look at you, pull his head up if you need to. Make him connect with you, acknowledge you. If he does this more than three times a day, call me. And I had a lovely time with you three. My congratulations on your upcoming nuptials. See you Tuesday at 7 PM.”

“Richard, thank you,” Lucien told him, giving him a hug. “Major, I am only here because of you, your support and courage while we were in camp. I know it. I will do anything for you. Together, we will get this sorted.”


	22. Recovering

Ch 22 Recovering 

After Richard left on Sunday morning and Li was with the Wong family in the park, Jean and Lucien decided to sit on the couch, share another cuppa, talk. “Dr. Blake, my dear, let me remind you about surgery tomorrow and Tuesday. I have the rooms set for Monday appointments and we will have many patients. You are still catching up from missing the entire day on Thursday. But, I have scheduled only two or three an hour, all follow-up visits, no new patients, hopefully give you some time to rest in between appointments. Tuesday is about the same, with the final two general medicine residents coming for their interviews in the afternoon. What else do I need to tell you?” Jean asked him. “Nothing my love. You take such good care of me. I would be lost without you,” Lucien said, smiling at his love. “Yes, Dr. Blake, I most certainly agree. I think you would be going in circles, much of the time. Well, at least that is my humble opinion.”

“Would you consider, Jeannie, lying down in my bed, with me, see if I can get up from the mattress? I am really ready to stay the night in a bed, not a chair. Um, this will take some time figuring out how to get me comfortable, I imagine, and ah you could help me right? Encourage me?” Lucien explained to her, grinning, locking eyes with her. “Well, my dear man, I think I could do that. Sounds like it may take a while. Could prove very interesting. Shall we walk that way right now?” Jean suggested. 

When Li returned from the park, she found both of them lying in Lucien’s bed, his braced arm was around Jean’s waist, and they were talking quietly, kissing each other occasionally. She quickly walked to the kitchen, put the kettle on, stretched out on the couch and began reading a book. She heard louder noises from the bedroom and then her Daddy say, with a peevish tone to his voice, “Jean this is harder than I imagined. I thought I was much better, could handle this standing up from the bed. Guess more recliner time is required.” “Li, could you bring a kitchen chair into your father’s bedroom. I think that will steady him as he gets up. And you should sit in it for us, add some weight to the chair.” “On my way Mummy and Daddy.” When he finally stood up, Lucien hugged his girls, let out a big breath, and said, “My ladies, I feel like an old beaten up codger, but at least I am off of the mattress. Thank you both,” Lucien told them, hugged them both. 

The trio decided to take a short walk, give Lucien a chance to begin to regain some of his stamina, since the last few days he spent the majority of his time in the new recliner or sitting at his surgery desk. They finished their walk in the park, and Li began showing them some plants that were blooming. As they strolled and chatted, neighbors began to talk with the threesome and multiple rounds of congratulations were forthcoming. Jean simply smiled at the common request: Let me see your ring and quickly pointed at Lucien for his response. Li was the one who did most of the answering: He does not have one yet. But he promised Mummy Jean he would and I am holding him to it. 

After their return to the Surgery. Lucien sat in the art studio began writing for Richard and then started a sketch of Jean and Li. He wanted to remember them on the occasion of four months since he discovered Li and nearly three months since he and Jean were reunited. He did not want a picture, on film from their camera, but a way to burn their image into his psyche, make his fingers and hand draw the image in his brain forever, the way he learned pathology and histology in medical school. Draw, draw and draw. Oh, do I adore those two, never thought it possible to be so happy.

He was staring into space when Li came to collect him for lunch. “Daddy, where are you? What are you remembering?” “Li, sweetheart, I don’t really know. Certainly not here. Thinking about so much this morning.” “So tell me about one place you have been.” Li asked, hugging his good arm, sitting on his lap. “Well, let me see. Shanghai. You and me, our first day together, how happy I was to finally have you with me, so hopeful yet so very frightened of our future. You know, before we were reunited, in my mind’s eye, I played out so many different scenarios for you and me: What if you were not who I thought you were? What if you did not remember me? What if you did not want to leave the orphanage? What if you were ill and could not travel? I had myself tied in knots and oh so very nervous. Quite happy none of those scenes played out for us,” Lucien told her, as he reached for her hand to hold, pulled her closer to him. 

“But Daddy, you got all it all wrong, didn’t you?” “Yes, I most certainly did my very wise daughter. And you wanted to be with me, even though I was so uncertain about how to be a father to you. Was I making the right decisions? Not too controlling? I was scared and frightened of the unknown. Li, you were not one of my soldiers to give orders to. You were just my little girl, who I missed, longed to hold in my arms, just like right now. Li, I love you.” “Daddy, I love you. I love what we have in Adelaide, with Jean, the three of us. I really do.” 

“Mummy says lunch is ready when we are. Let’s walk upstairs, yes?” “I am hungry. Let’s be on our way.” Jean poked her head around the door frame, smiled brilliantly at her two Blakes, and said, “I overheard most of your conversation. Lucien Blake, never ever doubt that you are a good father for your Li. Stop second guessing yourself. You are making thoughtful decisions for her, letting Li get involved in them when it is proper, and most important of all, you love her, and she understands that. Let’s eat lunch. Then I want to cut your hair Dr. Blake, it is getting long and I think Li and Jane can help me with my task.”

On Sunday afternoon, Gus Wilson came to visit Lucien, Jean and Li. He parked behind the surgery and discovered they were outside, near the back door, Jean was trimming Lucien’s hair with the able assistance of Li and Jane. Blake was at a significant disadvantage as the girls directed Jean how to cut his hair. He sat still, looking at the girls, occasionally mumbling something to Jean, seemingly pleading with her not to listen to the youngster’s ideas. The only suggestion Jean was utilizing was the small strand of curly hair she kept long at his neck line. She had shortened his hair by a substantial amount and Gus had to admit she delivered a mighty fine haircut. 

“I am certain Richard told you I am staying the night with you three. He also said I must say congratulations to each of you. What a Valentine’s Day for you three! So while I am here Blake, I want to check your shoulder and elbow and I have a smaller protective brace with me. I wanted to talk to you, Dr. Blake, about my Research Project that is required for the Honors in Orthopaedics Certification. And I brought some of my designs to share with Li. Going to eat at Paul’s place and give Jean some assistance with you this evening,” Gus told them. “And let me tell you all, I am very glad to get away from hospital, no call this evening, going to make this a relaxing afternoon and evening, yes I am.”

“That all sounds excellent to me Gus. Would you like some company at dinner?” Jean stated. “Yes, Jean if you won’t get too embarrassed at the quantity of food I can eat. Alice is still giving me grief about the last time I ate dinner there.” “And Dr. Gus, we are doing our version of a ‘staged reading’ of _Midsummer Night’s Dream_ this evening. You can read several parts like Richard did last evening, this is going to be so much fun,” Li told him. “Um, I have never done something like that. Are you three certain you want a novice like me involved?” “Of course! It is the price you pay for showing up on a Sunday afternoon at the Blake house!” Lucien told him, grinning at him. 

Once Jean was satisfied with the length of Lucien’s hair, Gus walked with them into the surgery. “Blake, got time for me to check your elbow, change braces, talk with you?” Gus asked. “Yes, this is a good time. Let’s use my office.” As Gus examined his elbow and shoulder, Lucien squirmed some, cursed a couple of times, and Gus looked at him, with a grin. “Blake, you are so much better this afternoon. I have no explanation, I really do not. What is your secret?” 

Lucien looked at him, opened his mouth then closed it, and finally said, “Simon Wong.” “Simon from the restaurant?” “Yes indeed Gus, he is a marvelous oriental medicine practitioner, acupuncturist, and massage therapist, all rolled into one person. He worked on my arm Friday afternoon. Entire arm was very tired that evening, but since then much, much better. And I recommend you spend some time with him, he will give you additional insight and approaches to your patients and their injuries. I will serve as your translator.” “Well, yes I will talk with him, with your assistance,” Gus told Lucien. 

Gus placed the new brace on Lucien’s arm, showed him how to position it to support and protect his elbow, and grinned at him. “Better?” “Give me time, it is so much lighter, maybe just responding to that, but I do have more mobility. Thanks for your help this afternoon,” Lucien told him, shaking his hand. ”My pleasure Dr. Blake. Now, any questions for me on your medications, my prognosis, you know the drill as well as I do,” Gus stated. “We have several more days of your medications. Richard told me not to play doctor, despite how badly I want to do that very thing. So how much longer?” “Why don’t you stay on these until Friday and I will be back to check on you before then anyway.” 

“And why would you be back this week, Gus?” “Dr. Blake, that is the next part of my conversation with you. I have many questions for you. As you know, I am a second year resident and I have elected to pursue an Honors in Orthopaedics Certification and for that I must complete a research project of my own design, make a presentation before the Medical Board of Australia, and publish my work. I have many ideas and I want you to serve as one of my two Research Mentors. I have someone in the Ortho department who is on board already.”

“Let me tell you why I chose you as my second person. Of course I should stay within hospital, preferably the Ortho department, for both. But when I witnessed you in action the other morning in A&E, it hit me, you would be such a breath of fresh air for me, in guiding me as I design the project. I need a written proposal in six months, complete the research in 12-18 months and then make my presentation. Later this week I will bring my second draft of my proposal for you to read, comment on, probably will help you decide if you want to get involved with the likes of me. Don’t need an answer now but within the month. Will you consider it?” Gus wrapped up his request and looked at Lucien. 

“Yes, I will think about it, I will. Thank you for asking me. Gus, one more item. Um more like full disclosure. I talked to Richard yesterday. We spent a long time trying to determine how to approach my nightmares, my physical trauma, how to keep Li and Jean safe from my nighttime antics. I will be writing, sketching, and talking with him at least twice a week. I don’t foresee this interfering with your project but it might raise alarm bells with some of your colleagues. If it does, I understand if you do not want my ‘official’ assistance,” Lucien told him. “But Dr. Blake, you would help me in a clandestine manner, if I hear you correctly?” Gus asked, grinning at his colleague. 

“And I brought some of my designs to show Li, let her see the convergence of maths and physics that have propelled me into orthopaedics, and out of engineering. Well maybe I am dancing at the interface of all of those areas. I want to encourage your little one to keep working on her maths skills. How did you know she had such talent, Dr. Blake?” 

Lucien answered, “Gus, I lost my little girl during that bloody war, tried to keep her safe but the ship she and her mother were on was sunk at sea. Li was one of a few children rescued. Of course, she did not know how to contact me because I was in a Japanese POW camp for years. After my release and initial recovery from my physical injuries,” Gus interrupted Lucien, “Your back? Couldn’t help but notice your shoulders and feel the damage you have incurred.” “Yes, Simon and Paul help me with it and now Richard has re-entered my life. Can’t keep pushing everything down, ignoring what happened to me,” Blake told him, looking briefly at the floor.

Then Gus asked, “Where did you find Li? The other day you mentioned both Shanghai and Hong Kong.” Lucien continued, “After the war, I was posted to Hong Kong and did some work for the government. Li and I were reunited on October 18 in Shanghai. We worked on her English skills intensively for the first month along with solving puzzles of all types. I had a Maths book that I bought in Hong Kong and we kept working our way through it. When she took placement exams for school here in Adelaide, she placed into calculus, as well as several grade levels ahead in reading. So your suggestion of showing Li your designs is an excellent idea. Jean and I want her to attend Uni, let her interests take her where ever she wants to go.” “Ready to go upstairs, let me pack your arm?” “You bet Gus.”

Blake relaxed in his recliner as Gus and Jean placed frozen veg on his shoulder and elbow, wrapped them in place. Once they were finished, he let out a huge breath of air, groaned some, and quieted down. At the kitchen table Gus, Li and Jean sat drinking tea, and looking at Gus’ designs for arm and leg braces. He developed his reasons for this interest, how he thought he could provide help to his patients and wanted this to be a goal during his residency, why he needed Lucien to provide guidance for his project. Li asked him numerous questions, took notes about what he told her, and showed him the problem sets she was assigned for Monday’s class. He told her about his maths courses, and how he was so intrigued with the courses, just like she was. 

As they walked to Paul’s for dinner, a crowd gathered around the Blakes, offering more congratulations to the family. Michael spotted Gus and quickly dashed towards him. Much to his surprise, as well as his friends, Gus swooped him up, had him in his arms, and began talking to him. “Gonna eat with us tonight, Michael? I bet there will be room at our table, don’t you think, Li?” “Yes, and Jane can eat with us as well.” Simon had a large table, away from the smaller tables for the rapidly increasing Blake lot. With the continuing happy wishes, chatter from the children, and adult conversation, it was a boisterous group. Jean ordered the largest family meal on the menu and Sue nodded her head at the order, and told Jean she would add two more servings for big doctor Gus.

After all of the food was devoured, Simon invited the children to come with him and he would supervise them in the park, leaving the adults to chat. Jean shook her head at Gus and Lucien, the chatter, the laughter, the playful kidding about his elbow, and she thought, this is similar to Matthew and Lucien, Richard and Lucien. After another hour or so, Simon and his band of youngsters returned and the Blakes and Gus walked to the Surgery. As they were ascending the stairs, Li told Gus, “You are going to read with us Dr. Gus. Come on. ” Li reached for his very large hand and guided him into the living area. 

Gus smiled at the trio, as the play was passed from person to person, lines recited, deciphered, and analyzed. Finally, Jean called a halt, put the kettle on and placed the biscuit tin on the kitchen table. “Yes, Jeannie, it is about time for some sugar. Thank you,” Lucien told her, grinning at his love. “I was about to ask, but since I am just a visitor, didn’t quite know how to do it, politely, you know,” Gus chimed in. 

“Daddy and Mummy Jean, I have school tomorrow and I need to read some more in my history book. So, I am going to my room. See you in the morning,” Li told the adults. Jean placed Lucien’s medications on the kitchen table, showed Gus where the frozen bags of vegs were, kissed Lucien good night and left for her bedroom. “Blake, thank you for sharing your family and friends with me. This is such a relaxing place to be, do you know that?” Gus told him. “Gus, I give Jean Beazley, soon to be Jean Blake, all of the credit for the ‘feel’ you know the ‘atmosphere’ here. She is just a marvel, manages me and Li without us really knowing she is doing it. Thank goodness we found each other in November.” 

“Blake, got to be at hospital at 9 AM so I will be up and out of here early tomorrow. Need anything during the night, I am here for you. Goodnight my friend, perhaps my mentor, if you agree,” Gus told him, placing a hand on his good shoulder. “Yes, I hope I am not too talkative, too active tonight. One never knows, Gus.”

Jean and Li woke to the smell of bacon and Lucien calling them to the table. “My ladies, come and get it while it is still hot,” he said, in a jovial tone, seemingly happy this early in the morning. “Gus?” “Long gone, has rounds and then surgery at 9 AM. I was relatively calm last night according to my doctor. Said he would be back later in the week. How are you two this morning?” “I am wondering where the weekend disappeared. We are going to be busy in Surgery today, Alice this evening. And Chef Blake, once again your breakfast fare is very good. Thank you,” Jean told him, reaching for his hand to kiss. “You are quite welcome, my love.” 

Monday in Lucien’s Surgery was as busy as Jean anticipated. His patients were all delighted to add their congratulations to the happy couple and to tease the good doctor about the lack of a suitable engagement ring. An hour into the schedule, they were both tired of telling the same story over and over. He finally started telling his patients, “We have an unconventional courtship. I love the lady, she understands me, and Jean knows that I will get a ring on her finger in the next month, ah or so.” Each time he said that blurb Jean looked at him with a raised eyebrow. His patients simply smiled at the two. 

As the last patient was leaving the office, Michael came dashing into the surgery for his Uncle Lucien. “Papa Simon needs you now. Let’s go!” he quickly stated. Lucien took the young boy’s hand and they marched out of the Surgery. “Jean, I will be back soon. See you then,” Lucien told her, quickly kissing her on the cheek. Simon spent considerable time working on his shoulder and elbow. Then he turned his attention to Lucien’s back, slowly massaging lotion into the scar tissue. At times, Simon spoke to him, other times, Lucien was very quiet. Simon made notes in Lucien’s record to talk to Richard on Tuesday evening, get Paul to translate for him. 

On Monday evening after dinner, Alice Harvey parked her automobile behind the Blake Surgery and entered the rear door, walked up the stairs, announcing herself as she reached the top step. “Good evening. I just let myself in, assumed that was alright.” Li walked towards her, and said, “Yes, Dr. Harvey. Mummy Jean is helping Daddy with his arm, packing him in frozen vegs. They are just over there. Come on in.” “Jean, Dr. Blake, can I help?” Alice asked. “Yes, improve his attitude, please. He is tired, ill tempered, and not being a very good patient this evening,” Jean told her. “Alice, did not keep up with the pain medication today and it has caught up with me. I know better and I am inflicting my stupidity on Jean and Li this evening. Not right, not fair to them,” Lucien said as he grimaced and then moaned. 

Disregarded his groaning, Alice said, “I understand congratulations are in order for the three of you. And I was told not to ask about an official ring. So I won’t. But I did come to see if my new clothing fits me and then I will leave you three alone,” Alice announced. “Thank you for your good wishes Alice. All three of us are very happy about our decision. Need to get ‘grumpy’ better so we can all enjoy our decision,” Jean told her, looking at Lucien who was trying his best to smile at her, but without much success. “Mummy Jean, I will take care of Daddy while you and Dr. Harvey look at her clothing.” 

Alice tried on three dark blue morgue tops and slacks and three white coats. They all fit very well, the fabric that Jean had selected was perfect, and Alice admired herself in the full length mirror. “Jean, these are beyond my drawings, my expectations. Belle said you could do this, and you most certainly have. I thank you so very much.” Alice paid her in cash and even attempted to hug Jean. “Jean, I am not a hugger, as you can feel, but I do appreciate your craftmanship and willingness to work with me. Thank you.”

When Alice and Jean returned to the kitchen, Li was sitting at the table, working on homework, and Alice sat down next to her. “Li, what are these?” “Dr. Gus was here yesterday and left me some of his designs to study. The next time he is here I am to explain to him the mathematics involved in this design. He talked me through one of them but I am going to have him explain this again to me. He wants to show me how he moved from pure maths to applied maths.” “Jean and Li, I should leave. Tell Dr. Blake good bye for me. If you need any help, please let me know. Good night you two,” Alice told them, as she lightly touched Li’s shoulder. “Li, doesn’t Gus realize you are just a ten year old?” Alice asked. “Dr. Harvey, he does not treat me that way. I am going to keep working my maths problems, ask him questions. Did you know he might even work with Daddy on his project at hospital? Said he would be back later this week to check on all of us,” Li explained. “Good night, Dr. Harvey.”

Once Alice was walking down the stairs, Jean asked Li, “What did you do to your father to quiet him down?” Jean asked. “Not much, held his hand, told him I loved him, and to behave himself, immediately. He smiled at me and closed his eyes. Been very quiet since then.” “All of your work finished for tomorrow? Need my help with any of it?” Jean asked her. “Not this evening, Mummy Jean. Going to read and then go to sleep. Will Daddy be alright?” “Li, I will sleep on the couch, make certain he takes his medication from Richard. See you in the morning,” Jean told her, gave her a hug, and a kiss. “Good night Mummy.”

Lucien was very quiet for a couple of hours, snoring softly at times, not talking. He began to awaken and realized only one light was on in the kitchen, and he thought Jean was on the couch, but could not be certain. As he slowly woke up, he began thinking about how he had created this evening’s mess, that he must stay on the pain medication, not back off it yet. Now he needed to use the loo and see what time it was. 

As he reached for the leg lift on the chair, Jean walked up to him, gave him a welcoming smile, and asked, “So, Dr. Blake, what do you need?” “Ah Jeannie, you look so lovely in your light green nightie and robe this evening. I must apologize to you, just a bloody fool, I am sorry. My arm doesn’t hurt now and I need to get up. I can do this, just take my time. I am fine.” “So Dr. Blake, you are using the word ‘fine’ and you apologize to me for your nasty behavior which was so similar to mine a few weeks ago. We both are pretty insufferable patients, aren’t we? And is that why we should be together, get married do you think?” Jean grinned at him, her eyes dancing at him. 

“Well my love that is as good a reason as any that I can think of right now!” Lucien handed her the warm veg packs, carefully stood up, and walked to the loo. On his return he got a large glass of water, and looked at the clock in the kitchen. “Jean I slept the evening away, didn’t I? Alice is gone, Li in bed?” “Yes to all three questions. Do you want to sit on the couch for a while, talk? I am not that tired yet, my love.” “Jeannie, that is an excellent idea, put my arm in the brace, let me get changed into some sleeping clothes, let me hold you.” They laughed as they attempted to get comfortable on the couch, trying not to hit his very sore elbow, when Lucien finally said, “Alright, I insist we lie down on my bed. I want to hold you, as properly as I can in a small bed. We’ll worry later about getting me up.” 

Jean slipped into the bed with her back against the wall, turned on her side, and Lucien sat down, stretched out, onto his side and placed his damaged arm over her hip. Once he was settled, they kissed. “My Jeannie, my goodness gracious, I could feel that one down to my toes.” “Lucien, I know there is so much we have not talked about yet and I want to tell you about Christopher and me um - Would you listen?” “Of course, I will and I will tell you more about me. It is time we do that, my love.” 

“You already know we were ‘doin’ it’ before we were supposed to and I got with child. After we had our boys and were struggling with the farm, so many times, I was just beat at the end of the day but Christopher still had the energy for a romp. So it became what he wanted, usually fast and furious, without me enjoying much of it. But, I was there for him, at least in body, many times not in spirit. The last night before he left for service we planned a nice dinner and time for the two of us. I cried for most of the evening, realizing our silly fight had propelled him to join. Was this the last time we would be together for what? months, years? I never ever thought it would be forever, Lucien. I did not. So where are my ramblings going? I am not really that experienced, just with Christopher, and I know I am not going to be um well - “ “Jean, stop right there. I love you and we figure out what we want to do together, as we go, alright love?” “Yes,” Jean smiled at her love, and kissed him.

“So, yes, let me explain, um tell you. I was a soldier, in a foreign land, at first unattached, and we all found our preferred places, visited couple of times a week. But that was before I met Mei Lin, all of the high society affairs we attended, me the dashing and dapper Major and Mei Lin from a well healed family. And then the invasion, my years in camp, my injuries, my nightmares, and finally my posting to Hong Kong.” 

“After Paul and his family left for Adelaide, I found a little place to visit, just a few times. You see Jean, um I needed to well see if all my ah everything still worked, in the presence of a woman. Had been tortured, well yes my genitals were shocked with electricity, kicked with heavy combat boots, and probably much more done to me um once I had passed out. Needed to see if anything at all still functioned beyond going to the loo. Much to my relief after a few trips, I had, should we say, ‘positive’ results. Now I think that was a pretty straightforward discovery compared to my back. Yes, my back. When I was with a ‘lady,’ never took my shirt off, ever,” Lucien struggled to finish his statement, wiped a few tears, began to look at the floor. “Lucien Blake, look at me. Stop looking at the floor and look right here at me. I love you and we figure out what we want to do together, as we go, right love? Isn’t that what you just told me?” “Yes, um, I understand. I love you, Jeannie.”


	23. First Time

Ch 23 First Time

“I love you and we figure out what we want to do together, as we go, alright love?” 

They continued to lie in Lucien’s bed, talked, kissed, laughed, held each other. “Jean, I have not been with anyone since July and you said since Christopher left for service. Add in my bum elbow and a small bed, this is going to take some time to figure out. Could we at least start this evening? Or do we wait until sometime in the future? Perhaps our wedding night? I will certainly respect your wishes.” “Dr. Blake, do you realize your mates – Paul, Richard and Gus – are here several evenings a week, checking on you. Now, Li is a heavy sleeper and I think we can stay quiet enough for her. I think we take advantage of just us, here, in this tiny bed, right now. Just when are we going to purchase a bigger one?” Jean told him, smiling, her eyes dancing. “Soon, yes soon.” “So now you owe me not only an engagement ring but also a new bed!” “That is correct, my lady Jean.”

She continued, “Um Dr. Blake, you may think we two can wait, but there is a guest between us who has something to say about that. He is quite interested in the two of us, it seems to me. He fits quite nicely into my hand, yes so very well indeed,” Jean told him, holding his erect prick in her hand, massaging him, rubbing her hand up and down his shaft very slowly. Lucien murmured his pleasure, groaned and said, “Jeannie just what are you doing to me?” She sat up and gave his very erect prick several kisses before kissing Lucien. She started a passionate kiss and he responded, until they finally both broke it off, caught their breath. “Um Jeannie, my goodness. I will let you take the lead – just how much do you want to do?” Jean quickly pulled his shorts off and dropped them on the floor.

“Well, Dr. Blake, you are larger, yes much larger than I expected, going to take some doing to get us engaged I think. What do you suggest?” Jean asked him, grinning at him, her eyebrow dancing, but in truth wondering if she would um well – Before she could finish verbalizing her concerns, Lucien took her hand and said, “Jeannie, let me get on my back, you on top. We begin by doing something like this.” 

He gently pulled her nightie off, dropped it on the floor on top of his shorts, and began trailing his hands up and down, from her head to as far as he could reach. She quickly responded with a massive set of goosebumps, a shiver, which triggered a quick kiss, that lasted much longer than she anticipated. “Well my love are you having fun yet?” Lucien asked her, with a mischievous grin. “I am. And Lucien, this has lasted longer than much of what Christopher and I did the last few years we were together. I am enjoying it. Are you?” “Of course I am. My love in my bed, in my arms, well at least one good arm. Yes, I most certainly am.” 

As Lucien continued moving his hands up and down her chest, trying to see how his injured elbow was responding to the activity, he moved to her breasts and then to her curls, and began to touch, feel, massage. Instinctively, Jean rearranged herself so he could enter her if he wanted. “Is that an invitation for more, Jeannie?” “Yes, I do believe it is.” With her breasts nearly in his face, he began kissing them, his hand working between her folds, she began to moan with pleasure, and he carefully stretched her, hoping if he did enter she would be – But before he finished what he was planning, she arched up from his chest, his fingers slid deeper inside her, and Jean hung on to him with near abandon. “Lucien, this is oh ah” – then it was obvious to the two of them what had occurred. Lucien chuckled at her, Jean was turning a bright purple, and was still holding part of his hand tightly inside. “Um, I ah should let go of you.” “Perhaps, but I am not going anywhere my dear. Are you?” “No, as a matter of fact, I am not.” 

“I made a decision a few weeks ago, about us, about this first time we were together. I did not ask you or tell you but I ordered condoms for the surgery. I have a couple in my robe pocket. Should I get them?” Jean asked, kissing Lucien deeply. “Jeannie, I ordered some as well. I have a couple under my pillow. So should I break open our first one?” Lucien asked her, grinning at his love. “Yes, I think so. Am I being too um –“ Jean didn’t finish her thought before Lucien started talking, grinning at her. “Am I? No no, the way I look at this - Jeannie, we have both waited for so long to find each other, paid our dues with interest, we are meant to be together. I would dearly like to make love to you as would the third member of our little party this evening.” 

Smiling at Jean as he sat up, Lucien removed the condom from the packaging, let Jean help him put it on his prick and then laid back down on his back. He held Jean’s hips as she positioned herself over his very erect prick and began to envelope him in her folds. At first she took his entry slowly, then as he slipped in and out, Lucien began to find his rhythm and they soon were moving in unison. Lucien thrust with more abandon and as Jean climaxed a second time, she heard Lucien moan, “Oh my Jeannie, what have you done to me?” They both were smiling at each other, Jean fell forward onto his chest, with the two continuing to be as one. Eventually she felt his prick become soft, she carefully pulled him out, and using a small towel, cleaned him up. And then kissed him, mumbled something. “Jean, what did you say?” “I told our guest he was quite the entertainer this evening. And I would be back for more, if you two would let me.” “Jeannie, we love you,” Lucien said as he hugged her, the tears began to flow into his beard. 

“Jeannie, this was simply marvelous. Are we finished for the evening or would you like to do some more?” Lucien asked her, as she was using her fingers to wipe some of his tears away. “Happy tears, Lucien? I hope they are,” Jean asked. "Yes, most definitely, my beautiful lady. Beyond my expectations, never thought I could be so ah yes so - " Lucien stumbled to a halt. Then, taking a gulp of air, smiling at Jean, he continued, “So bloody long in that God forsaken camp, lost hope so many times, and now look what the two of us just did. Speechless, overwhelmed with happiness, my love.”

“Lucien, what if we laid here for a while, unwind, talk and then you need to take Richard’s medication. I will stay in bed with you or if you move to the recliner, I will sleep on the couch.” “Yes, need to hold you some more, Jeannie Blake. What an evening to remember, my lady!” “There you did it again, called me ‘Jeannie Blake.’ That is not my name, just yet, is it?” Jean told him, sounding a bit sassy at first before she broke down in laughter. “And, Dr. Blake, I just remembered that we have something to discuss, not necessarily now, but soon. Are you planning to pay me my weekly salary after we are Dr. and Mrs. Lucien Blake?” “No need to discuss it as far as I am concerned. I was thinking of a raise for you, continue to add it to your checking account on top of our weekly household money. You, my beautiful lady, my gorgeous lady, are staying independent, and I most certainly hope as sassy and argumentative as you are now,” Lucien told her, kissing her gently and then increasing to a very passionate kiss. 

Tuesday morning, Li woke up early to conversation, even some laughter from her soon to be ‘parents.’ She discovered them on the couch drinking tea, talking about their day in surgery, her Daddy’s elbow injury, the fact that Richard was coming later that evening, and how they were both getting really hungry. Mummy Jean was wearing her pretty green nightie and robe, was leaning against her Daddy’s good shoulder. He was wearing his gold and black dressing gown and was holding her hand. Li knew he had the brace on his arm because he could not bend it very much. As Li walked toward the couch, they both moved over so Li could sit between them. She joined them, and asked, “Why are you two up so early? Daddy, did you have a nightmare?” “No, Li I did not, had a pretty calm night and that was fine with me. Bakery run my darling daughter?” “Yes, that sounds good to me. Mummy want to go with us?” Li asked. “Why not? This will give your father even more opportunities to explain to our neighbors that we are engaged! Let’s get dressed you lot.” 

Once Li was on her way to school, Lucien and Jean looked at each other, grinned, then giggled at each other. “Guess we were quiet enough this morning. At least Li did not say we two were loud and crazy. Jean are you alright? I didn’t hurt you did I? We did get a bit rambunctious last night, and it being our first time together, I probably should not have gotten so carried away,” Lucien told her. “I used muscles that have been quiet for years, no doubt I will feel it later today, but so far, not much to report, Dr. Blake. What about you my love?” Jean asked. “Only complaint is this bloody elbow. Got a bit over active with it, but I did have the brace on. But by Thursday when Gus is here, hopefully it will have settled down,” Lucien said, as he reached to hold his Jean, kiss her once again.

Their Surgery hours went quickly and at lunch, Blake sat in the art studio and wrote for Richard, thought about Gus’ proposal to work with him, and smiled to himself about his night with Jean. His Jean, his independent, sassy lover who he took to bed just a few hours ago. Jean interrupted his musings and reminded him they had more patients as well as the two general medicine residents to chat with, before he made up his mind on the person to spend time in the surgery.

On Tuesday evening, Richard came for dinner with the trio, then he and Lucien walked to the art studio and talked for an hour or so. Lucien had his writing and his sketches to show Richard, and they tried to unpack the last few days for him. They finished with a discussion of his evening medication which Richard decreased again. Then Richard walked to the restaurant and chatted with both Paul and Simon about their observations of his Major. 

When he returned to the living quarters, Richard sat down at the table and talked with Jean and Li and then added Lucien to the mix. “Li, young lady, will you tell me about your Daddy since I saw him on Saturday afternoon? Your input is important to me,” Richard asked her. Li looked at him, then her Daddy and Mummy Jean. “I haven’t heard him at night since he fell out of bed. They both were up early today but that meant we got to eat at the bakery. That is always fun. Belle was there and she told us that Dr. Gus had left orders for Daddy to get his elbow x-rayed again later this week. He is coming back I think on Thursday to show us his proposal,” Li told him. 

Li finished her maths problems and then requested the adults join her to read more lines from _A Midsummer’s Night Dream_ , talk about them together. Once Jean and Li were in bed, Lucien and Richard continued talking, drinking tea, raiding the biscuit tin. “Richard, is my writing on target, too general, too specific, give me some more feedback on it.” “Major, I want you processing your days, what you are accomplishing or not, how your days are spilling over into your sleep patterns. You are doing that very well. One item that you did not write about – I sense a difference in Jean, a happiness that was not there even on Saturday. I am assuming you two were together, and all went well. Am I correct?” Richard smiled as he looked at Lucien, saw his Major grin and then look away from him. “Yes, you are.” 

On Wednesday afternoon February 19th, Dr. Thomas Blake approached Matthew Lawson‘s desk at the police station and handed him a box, it was not particularly heavy, yet carefully wrapped and clearly addressed to Lucien in Adelaide. “Lawson, here is the box we talked about a few days ago. Would you give it to the proprietors at the address I have for Lucien – the SPW Food Market? As I told you, don’t want to send it in the post, some important items in there for Lucien. Or better yet, if you see him, you could hand deliver it.”

“Why do you think I would see your son, Dr. Blake? I go to visit with Jean. Make certain she is doing alright,” Matthew stated, looking at the elder Dr. Blake, wondering what was going on with him. “Well she has not come back with you has she? I do not understand that decision at all. So, I am assuming there is a reason, perhaps another man, perhaps that man could even be my Lucien. After all you three know each other from growing up here in town, although she is a few years younger,” Thomas explained some of his thinking. 

“Dr. Blake, Jean is an independent woman, she does not need a man to make her life complete. Staying in Adelaide is her decision. I do not expect her to return with me. But, I do enjoy spending time with her, visiting the sites in Adelaide, going to the beach,” Matthew said, not wanting to encourage the older Blake’s idea of Lucien, Jean and he meeting any time soon.

“But Matthew, just in case Lucien and Jean are together, they will want the contents of this box. Do you think Jean needs money? I would be happy to send some for her. She could reimburse me when she can,” Thomas said. “No she does not need money, Dr. Blake. I left her funds if she needs it and she has not required any of it as far as I know.” 

Matthew looked at him, tried to keep his thoughts from showing on his face. Just where had the elder Blake gotten those ideas? I know Lucien has not returned the letter. Could there be a leak from the constables? He told Thomas – “Yes Dr. Blake, I will take the box when I leave on the 28th of February after work. On my arrival I will locate the SPW food mart in Adelaide and leave it with them. Do you want me to get a delivery receipt from the proprietor?” Matthew told him, wondering what was so important in that box that was resting on his desk. “No, I will accept your word, no wait a minute, yes I do. That way I will have the name of the owner,” Thomas Blake stated.

Lawson called Blake and Jean that night, told them what had happened, said he was looking at the box on his coffee table as they were talking. “Bloody hell Matthew, what is he doing? Why don’t you just pitch the damn box in the bin?” Lucien nearly shouted. Jean quickly spoke up, “Listen you two. Open it, see what is in it right now. Tell us.“ “Lucien do you agree? It is addressed to you,” Matthew asked his childhood mate. “Do it, be done with it,” Blake spit out. Matthew heard Jean tell him to back down, get off of his high horse, the opened box will settle your questions. 

They heard Matthew lay the telephone down, then heard him struggling with the box as he opened it. “Well, I’ll be damned Blake. A pretty good size bundle of letters he sent to you and you marked ‘RETURN TO SENDER,’ none of them have been opened. Two additional letters, one from a Richard McCoy and another one from JHJ, both addressed to ‘Major Blake.’ Both unopened and postmarked in the last year or so. And let me see here, um a key labelled 7 Mycroft Ave, Ballarat, another key tagged Genevieve’s art studio, couple dozen boyhood pictures of the two of us and your mother, and ah a small box, looks like a ring box, and it has a diamond ring. I remember your mother wearing it. It needs cleaning but is so gorgeous,” Matthew said as he completed his inventory of the contents. 

“So he is sending me the ring, assuming there is someone I want to give it to, and he thinks it is Jean? This is just so strange. Is he ill? Do you know anything Lawson?” “Not a damn thing Lucien, nothing.” “But my mate, I do want my mother’s ring. I was trying to figure out how to get it, because my love is still awaiting a ring, beginning to doubt my intentions,” Lucien told him. “Matthew, please pack the box in your suitcase and we will talk before you come about delivering it to Paul. I’ll be damned,” Lucien said, trying to wrap his head around having his mother’s ring nearly in hand. “Jean Beazley, I have a ring for you. I will get it sized for your finger, my love, cleaned and officially ask you to marry me, again,” Lucien clearly stated, grinning at Jean, holding her hand, and shaking his head back and forth. “Lucien, I had no doubt that you would give me a ring, in due course. And I will be so honored and pleased to wear your dear mother’s ring,” Jean struggled to finish her thoughts, then the flood of tears commenced, for both of them. 

Matthew asked, “Are you both doing alright? All I hear is sniffling, maybe some kissing, talk to me you two!” “Um Matthew, we are alright. I was just thinking what would my father say about me marrying Jean Beazley. She is not a foreign woman but a lower class woman, with a son in detention, working at low wage positions, earning very little money. Is that 'hoity toity' enough for him? I doubt it. But, I am going to do just that, and soon, Matthew. I am,” Lucien nearly shouted as he finished his thoughts. “Blake, you are preaching to the choir here. I know you are wedding that lovely lady, no doubt in my mind. And I am so happy for the two of you,” Matthew told them.

“Jean, do I need to bring anything else for you?” Matthew asked. “No, I don’t think so. I found my birth certificate and other important documents in your last delivery from Ballarat. We are beginning to gather paperwork, certificates, prepare affidavits for our upcoming marriage. So much to think about. We are so looking forward to your upcoming visit, and your trip to the automobile dealer with us,” Jean told him.

Late Thursday afternoon, Gus showed up to spend time with Lucien, Li and Jean. After parking his car, he strolled in the rear entrance of the Surgery and looked for Lucien. “Dr. Blake, Gus Wilson here.” “Yes, Gus, Surgery office, just finished up my patient notes.” “Sir, do you have time to go with me to the Ortho research lab? Wanted to show you some of my designs, get your elbow x-rayed, and if Li is here, take her with us.” “Daddy, did I hear right? I get to go with you?” Li shouted as she bounded down the stairs. “Yes, you did Li. Do you have time?” Lucien asked his daughter. “Of course I do. Let’s go!” Jean walked into the office with her arms full of supplies, still finishing up her Surgery duties, and quickly said, “Off you lot, I have work here. When you get back, we will get some dinner at Paul’s, right?” Li ran to her and hugged her good-bye and Lucien kissed his love, smiled at her, shaking his head. “I really don’t mind a couple hours for me. Good bye to you three. Be safe.”

Once the trio were in the Ortho research lab and Gus made his introductions to his colleagues, they looked at his design work on braces and supports for injuries. He explained how his patients were driving his research focus, since many were WW II veterans who had debilitating injuries. Lucien asked many specific questions of Gus, while Li was standing on a chair looking at what Gus was showing them. “Dr. Gus, this one here looks just like the design you left with me last week. Is it?” Li asked. “Young lady, you are exactly right. Does the drawing make more sense to you now?” “Yes, of course it does. What Daddy is wearing now on his elbow looks like this one doesn’t it?” Both Gus and Lucien answered at the same time, “Yes.” Gus handed Blake his research draft, picked up a folder of his designs and gave it to Li, and they made their way to x-ray. 

Belle was waiting for them, quickly took the images Gus requested, and they waited for her to develop the films. Once they were on the illuminator, Lucien placed Li on a chair so she could look on. Gus pointed out what they needed to be observing, used Li’s elbow to show her exactly what they were discussing. Lucien and Gus talked for several minutes – they both agreed his elbow was not showing any fractures or chips, but Gus told him at least two more weeks in the brace. “Blake, any questions, concerns we did not cover?” Gus asked. Lucien quickly asked, “Swelling is still substantial. How much longer before it decreases?” “Well, Dr. Blake, I think you have over used the joint recently and that is probably the cause. Don’t use the arm, Dr. Blake,” Gus told him, with a sly grin on his face. “Alright. I understand,” Lucien said, showing a bit of red on his neck and ears, and wondering if Richard had said anything to him. 

As Gus parked behind the surgery, Jean exited the back door on her way to Paul’s for dinner. She smiled at the trio, and said, “About time you three came back. I am going to dinner, very hungry. Care to join me?” “Of course we are, Mummy Jean. I have lots to tell you. Daddy’s elbow is still swollen. He is using it too much. That is what Dr. Gus told him,” Li told her very quickly. Jean raised an eyebrow at Lucien, and said, “Over use of elbow – is that a new diagnosis Dr. Blake?” “Yes, my dear. I will show you the page in the diagnostic guide when we return to surgery,” Lucien told her, as he leaned to kiss her on the cheek. Then he quietly whispered in her ear, ‘You need to behave yourself my love, I think Gus knows something. About us – yes I do.’

After Jean and Li were in bed, Lucien asked Gus, “Are you serving as Richard’s second, keeping an eye on me in between his visits? Is this why we are seeing more of you? I am not refusing your overnight assistance, but um is this Richard’s doing?” Blake posed his questions. “Yes, you are partly right. Richard has not only Simon and Paul as his eyes and ears on you, but me as well. He is concerned about the three of you. So many changes in your lives in the last six months, he wants all of you to come out on the other side in good health.” 

“As before, Blake I need to be up and at ‘em early in the morning. So no breakfast for me. Need to check on your evening medication from Richard. Be certain you are doing well with the lower amount. And I have new bottles of mine. Let me pack your elbow with frozen vegs and let you get to sleep. As always, enjoyed our visit.” “Gus, yes, good visit. Thank you for including Li this afternoon.” “Anytime. She is quite a young lady.”

Friday at lunch, Lucien and Jean picked up the prints from two rolls of black and white film – some were from the time of his elbow injury, the new recliner and the others were from Valentine’s day in the park. Half of them would be for their Blake photograph album and the rest were for Matthew. Lucien decided that over the weekend, he would work in their small lab and do some enlargements. Would be good to have some photographs of the soon to be Blake family sitting around the house, displayed on the wall, maybe a couple in Surgery. 

Saturday morning, Jean, Li, Lucien and Paul went to a furniture store and shopped for a larger mattress and bedframe for Lucien’s bedroom. He had explained to Li his thinking about a larger bed, how he could sleep at the far side of it, be more difficult for him to fall out. She seemed to go along with his logic, at least she did not embarrass anyone while they were shopping. The new mattress, bed frame, linen and duvet were placed in Paul’s van, and he delivered the Blake trio and their purchases to the Surgery rear door. 

Jean had called her two constables on Friday morning and asked if they could help carry the new mattress up the stairs and they were pleased to be of assistance. They met the group at the back of the surgery and had the mattress up to the second floor and installed in Lucien’s bedroom before Paul and Lucien could even ask for their help. They carried the smaller mattress to the first floor and placed it in a room that Jean had configured as an extra sleeping area. Before they left the surgery, Jean handed each of them a bag of biscuits and a couple pieces of fruit in payment. 

Saturday afternoon was upon them before they realized it was time for Richard to visit his Major. Thankfully Lucien had written extensively for his physician and friend, and they removed themselves to the art studio to chat. Lucien was settling down, not thrashing around, not yelling in the last few days. He self-reported two nights in the small bed were uneventful. 

Then Richard posed the question: “So Major, this fairly quick turnaround that you have reported is quite unexpected from my experience with other POW survivors. Tell me about your success.” Lucien looked at him, then the floor, took a deep breath, pulled his head up, grinned at his former Lieutenant, and said one word – “Jean.” “You know I had a feeling she was behind this. I noticed how radiant she looked last week, followed by Gus’ report on the over use of your elbow, and capped with your Li showing me your bedroom update. But, I am not cancelling our appointments for the next month. You are ordered to write or sketch for me, right?” “Yes Dr. McCoy I will.” “And I will decrease your medication once again. I think your ‘evening minders’ will not be in attendance after tonight. Does that sound acceptable to you?” “Yes, of course, I can live with that, and so can Jean,” Lucien told him, reaching to shake his hand. “But Major, Jean is not to carry you alone. That is totally unacceptable. There will be people in and out, at random checking on you. You must be truthful with us. Agreed?” “Yes, of course, Dr. McCoy.”

“Ah, Major, one interesting item to tell you. I called the younger Lieutenants in Glasgow – James, Hugh and Joseph – to tell them about the two of us, working in the same hospital, meeting your daughter and Jean. I think you will be hearing from them soon. They all seemed in good spirits when we chatted. Never long enough, too pricey you know.”


	24. The Scottish Letter

Ch 24 The Scottish letter

On Monday afternoon, Paul came to Surgery to put lotion on Lucien’s back. Per usual, they talked about a variety of items, but this time the two did not focus on Blake or his back or his very sore elbow, but the return of Matthew Lawson. “Paul, need to update you on Lawson’s arrival on Saturday morning, about 7 AM. He has a box for me from my father, of all people. Jean got him to open it the other day, see what was in there. I wanted to bin it, unopened, but Jean prevailed, of course, and kept me from making a terrible ‘Lucien Blake’ decision. You know my father has your address and wants Matthew to hand deliver it, get a signed receipt. So we need to concoct a plan. Do you think anyone will be tailing him?” Lucien spoke quickly, with his thoughts flowing from his brain to his mouth in a flood, some ideas were connected, others not. Paul looked at him, shook his head, said, “Now why do you think that Matthew might be followed? Where did that idea come from Dr. Blake?” 

“Don’t really know. Probably too many undercover assignments, I guess Paul. But, Matthew is going to deliver the box to you as if he has no earthly idea who you are, where the address is. Kinda like it is his first time to the food mart. He is not stopping by my surgery first. So you and Simon need to aware of what is going on. We are telling Li, and we want you to tell your kids, that he is coming in the afternoon. Don’t want them on the sidewalk to greet him, make a fuss. So my friend, how to pull this off?” Lucien asked, passing the planning of Matthew’s arrival to Paul. 

“Blake, Blake, how do you get in such predicaments?” Paul asked, chuckling. Then he adds more commentary. “So, Matthew walks from the bus depot, down our street, early morning, looks like he is searching for an address, when he realizes it is my building, he stops, walks in, and asks for the proprietor, right? Hands it to me or my father, gets a signature of some sort, we put the box somewhere safe, then what happens Dr. Blake?”

Rubbing his hands together, Lucien began, “Um well, let’s see Paul, what happens next? What do you think?” “I asked you first Lucien. Tell me!” “Alright Paul, if um someone is following him, he needs to leave the shop, stuff the receipt into his pocket, walk on down the street away from here and my surgery, but where does he go? Back to the op shop? It would be open, that is where Jean used to work, right?” Blake sketched out his ideas. “Yes, into the back room he goes, out the rear door, over to your place and he is inside. Yes, what do you think of that Lucien?” Paul asked. 

“Um no, maybe not such a good idea. If Matthew is being tailed, they might know Jean does not work there any longer. Ah yes, here is another idea, he walks to Belle’s place, knocks, enters and greets her and her mother and pops out the back of their place into the alley, walks towards the surgery rear entrance. How does that sound to you, Paul?” Lucien asked. 

“I have an additional idea. I will ask my father and of course Lady Jean. Get their best suggestions and then I will figure this out. Inform Matthew on his arrival in my shop. So no leaks, right Lucien?” Paul said, looking at his friend who was trying to be the smartest person in the room. He must be feeling better if he is wearing that hat once again. “Now let me return to my task at hand, your back, right?” “Of course, that is why you are here. Thank you Paul.”

Tuesday evening, Richard arrived to talk with his Major. Jean delayed dinner so he could eat with them. “Jean, thank you. You have heard my stomach growling on other evenings haven’t you?” “Richard to be truthful, we all have. You look like you could use a good meal,” Jean told him. As they ate dinner and talked, he had periodic trouble with his eating utensils, shook his head on occasion. Li looked at him, and asked, “Richard, are you tired tonight?” “Oh, the insights of another Blake to contend with this evening. Li, I am worn down, pulled a 36 hour shift and I am ah yes very tired.” Li looked at him, reached for his hands. “What is wrong?” He told her very little, looked away from her. “Do you know you are just like my Daddy, not ready to talk, right?” “Yes, you have amazing insight for a youngster. But a hug from you will help me feel better. Could you do that for me?” Richard asked. Li hugged him, held his hands. “Can I cut your chock for you?” “Yes, please.” 

The therapy session for Blake turned into a joint session with both of the mates talking about how they were doing on this evening in February 1947. “Major, can I sleep on your couch? Not checking on you so much as I am going to fall asleep driving back to my flat. I need to be at hospital by 8AM.“ Jean overheard the conversation, walked into the living room, with linen and a pillow in hand, “Richard, here you go. We will be quiet and Chef Lucien will prepare breakfast for all of us. Good night.” 

After the post was delivered on Wednesday morning, February 26th, Jean quickly scrolled through the letters and handed Lucien an airmail letter from Scotland. “Lucien, look at this, a letter to ‘Major Blake’ from ‘JHJ.’ Each line of the return address is in a different script.” “Jean let me look at that – you know this letter is from my three young lieutenants, James, Hugh and Joseph. Posted a day after Richard was here and spent the weekend with us in early February. He must have called them, told them our address. Jeannie, after we were released from camp, those four were all were fit enough after a few weeks to leave for Scotland while I was hospitalized for weeks with my back, a tropical fever, dealing with issues from near starvation, nightmares. I have not seen them since, nor heard from any of them, until I met up with Richard. Um this is well, yes it is,” Lucien stumbled to a halt, not able to finish his thought, began staring at the floor, pushing his hair down at his neck line, fiddling with the little sprig of hair that Jean left from his recent haircut. 

“Lucien, sit down, look at me. This must be overwhelming, coming out of the blue like this, but if Richard gave them our address, they would only be positive in their letter to you as he is, you realize that right? Why don’t we look at it together, and then perhaps let Richard know you received it. Would that be alright?” Jean tried to sketch out an approach for her love, realizing how troubling the unopened letter was proving to be. He reached for her hand, held it, kissed her palm, held his head up and smiled at his love. He looked at the letter, turned it over several times, grimaced at Jean.

“Yes, ah Jean let me open it and see what they say.” As he pulled the onion skin airmail paper from the envelope, a picture of three men fell to his desk. They were all in Edinburgh, standing at the front of the Medical School that he had attended. Their names were on the back of the picture, as well as the year 1946. The second line stated “We were not accepted here but will begin classes in Glasgow soon. James and Hugh. Still have Uni classes to complete. Joseph.” Then Lucien opened their letter and read it to Jean.

_February 9, 1947_

_Dear Major,_  
_Richard called an hour ago and told us that you are alive, have a Surgery in Adelaide, and you have your precious little daughter Li with you. And that you have gained weight, so much in fact that he was not certain he recognized you at first._  
_We wrote you in care of your father in Ballarat about a year ago and got no response nor was it returned to us. So we did not know where you were, how to reach you. And to our great surprise, Richard tells us you have a fiancée Jean, who is helping you raise Li, managing you and your surgery. She must be quite a lady to handle you, Major Blake!_  
_Some updates: Hugh and James are planning a career in general medicine, with a sub-specialty in treating POWs, and we want to join Richard in Australia, probably Melbourne. Have this crazy idea of writing a grant proposal to establish a POW wing at hospital to help our fellow survivors. Joseph is going to apply to medical school as soon as he meets entrance requirements. While logging volunteer hours in labor and delivery, he discovered his passion - bringing babies into the world. Who would have thought?_  
_We three share a flat and being together helps on those nights when one of us wakes up in distress, scared out of our wits. We assume you are plagued with nightmares as well. We know you carried us for years, and for that we are grateful. How is your back? Helping you, time after time, is why we are all in medical training. We owe you so much and we hope you realize that._  
_Send us a picture of you and Li and Jean. When are you getting married? What about a honeymoon in Scotland? Write us, let us know how you are doing.  
Thank you for keeping all of us alive. Please tell Li about we three, give her a big hug from each of us. We know you are a marvelous father to her._

_Best regards from three of your POW mates,_  
_James, Hugh and Joseph_

“Let’s call Richard, leave a message for him. I want to tell him we have this letter, let him know what I am thinking of doing. Don’t need his approval, after all, you know, I will answer it whether he thinks it is a good idea or not. But um tell him. Um, need his number,” Lucien stared at Jean, a strange, very troubling look on his face, even his eyes had changed color from brilliant sky blue to a very dark color, bordering on blue-black. “Tell me what you are thinking. Your entire face altered as you were talking.” “Um well, Jean, like a film playing. About the time I told Richard what I was going to do, he told me not to, and I got caught stealing a can of pineapple. Spent weeks in a dirt pit, nearly died, did I,” Lucien stopped talking, then shivered from head to toe. 

Jean put her hand on his shoulder and made the call to Richard. “McCoy. How can I help you?” “Richard, Lucien needs to talk with you.” “Got a letter from Glasgow today. Just read it. They are all doing well. I am going to answer it. Wanted you to know,” Lucien quickly said. “Major, of course you should answer them. They were very excited to learn of our encounter here in Adelaide. Look on it as writing therapy, for me,” Richard answered. “Um yes, yes. Here is Jean.” 

“Morning Richard.” He overheard a short conversation between Jean and Lucien. “Lucien the airmail paper is in my office desk, bottom drawer along with envelopes. Yes, thank you Jean.” “Richard, he is out of the room now. Strangest look on his face before we called you.” “Jean, that doesn’t surprise me, could hear his distress in his voice, like being in camp. You must call Simon and Paul and let them know about this letter. Ask Paul to stay the night with you. And you, my friend, are not to carry him alone through this. First real challenge since he fell out of the bed.” “I know that. But he um” Jean stopped talking. “None of us knows what will happen this evening. Make certain he is on his medication tonight. And you need to write for me as well, very important for you. Do you understand?” “Yes, of course Richard. Yes and I will call again and let you know how today develops.” “Yes, you will Jean. That is an order from me!” “Yes, sir, I got it,” Jean said, wiping some tears from her eyes.

_February 26, 1947_

_Dear James, Hugh and Joseph_  
_You three surprised me this morning – a letter, all good news, studying to become physicians. You told me a long time ago that was the goal and I am so very proud of you three._  
_I know Richard told you about Li. My beautiful Li is as intelligent and happy a child as I ever imagined. I am trying so hard to be the best Daddy for that youngster as I can be. We live above my Surgery in Adelaide, neighborhood is of immigrants, she hears many languages each day and speaks Cantonese, Mandarin and English fluently.  
I hired Jean to be our housekeeper/manager for the Surgery and just the other evening I asked her to be my wife. Yes, Li and I have landed on our feet. Oh, Jean did say yes – even though I did not have an engagement ring for her. But that will be taken care of soon, yes._  
_Now Jean, my lady, stopped a robbery at the op shop where she worked, cracked some ribs, needed stitches in her head. We grew quite fond of each other as she recovered. And um shortly after Richard and I were reconnected, I had a terrible dream about all of us, ended up on the floor, elbow is still a swollen, colorful mess. Richard is making two visits a week. I need to talk with him about all of my camp issues, just can’t keep pushing it down, must do this for Li and Jean._

Jean noticed he had put his fountain pen on the desk, stared at the wall, wiped some tears, and then let loose with a “Bloody Hell!” as some of his tears landed on the unfinished letter. “Jean, help me, please.” “Lucien, got it, we will let this dry and fix whatever is needed. Alright?” Lucien stood up, exited the office, headed to the park. Jean watched him walk across the street and called Paul. Within a minute, Simon hurried from the food mart and across to the park. She could see the two of them sitting on a bench, Simon’s arm around her Lucien. Several minutes later, Lucien pulled his head up, looked at Simon, hugged him, and they continued talking for twenty minutes or so.

Looking at the unfinished letter, Jean began to write the trio - recent POWs who she knew only through Richard and Lucien. But it seemed like she was friends with them, knew how they had helped each other stay alive. 

_Jean here finishing the letter. Lucien began tearing up, and some of his tears are decorating the last paragraph. Tried to fix the words as best I could, I think you can make out what he was saying. Your letter from last year is coming via Matthew Lawson of Ballarat. He is Lucien’s childhood mate and is bringing a box of items for Lucien this weekend. Richard is such a good friend, as are two of our neighbors, Paul and Simon. They are helping Li and me with your Major._  
_I am including a couple of pictures from Christmas and Valentine’s Day. Both were taken in the park across the street from his Surgery. Also added some of Lucien’s business cards._

As Simon and Blake returned to the Surgery, Jean noticed he looked to be in a better place, and even had a slight smile on his face. “Jeannie, better now. Thanks to Simon.” As Simon hugged Jean, Lucien stood very tall, placed his hands together, bowed at the waist. He said something in Cantonese to Simon, then placed his arm on his shoulder, and walked him to the rear door of the surgery. 

Lucien sat down at his desk, looked at the letter, then grinned at Jean, and said, “Like what you added my lady. Pictures are just perfect. Need to sign off on it, right?” “Yes, I think that as well.”

_I am back to finish the letter. Had a long chat with Simon. Met up with him in Hong Kong after my release from hospital. Now he and his son Paul, wife Sue, children Jane and Michael, live next to us. Going to get a handle on all of this, I know it. Please keep writing. You three kept me going when I had no idea if I could survive. You are Bloody good mates, I will have you know._

_Lucien and Jean_

Jean and Lucien addressed the letter, walked to Paul’s food mart and posted it. “Lucien, I called Richard, told him what happened with Simon. He wants me to stay with you this evening. Told him I would,” Paul told him. “Yes, thank you Paul. Tonight frightens me. There are hours to go before I will be in bed, trying to sleep, not fall out. Paul, I am just quite uneasy right now, about so much,” Lucien told him. “Dr. Blake, you may struggle this evening but you will stay in your bed. You see, my dear, I believe in you. You will get a handle on these camp memories. I know you will,” Jean told him.

The afternoon Surgery hours were busy, with several new patients, and both Lucien and Jean were ready to wind it all down when Li bounced in the front door. She was always so happy to see them, tell about her day at school, and Jean could see Lucien’s mood elevate when his little girl was holding his arm or his hand or sitting next to him. “Li, I want to make some enlargements of your Valentine’s Day photographs. Would you like to assist me?” Lucien asked her, smiling broadly. “Now? Of course I do. I like being with you, helping you Daddy.” “You two be off, I want to start dinner and then straighten up the Surgery for tomorrow morning. You have two hours to complete your photography project, from right now. Scat you lot!” Jean told them, grinning at her Blake duo. She was grinning at them when they abruptly turned around, walked back to her, and both of them kissed her cheek, then Lucien hugged her tightly. “Thank you my lady, for being you, for living with us.”

Li bounded up the stairs and in an excited voice, asked Jean to come and look at what they had accomplished. They had a double set of black and white images of the three of them in the park, Li sitting in Lucien’s lap the first day he had his recliner, one of Jean and Lucien, in the park, smiling at one another, and then the final one of Li by herself. “Yes, you two are mastering this photography business pretty quickly. We will have to get them framed, right?” Jean asked. “Yes we will purchase some picture frames, some will be in Surgery and some upstairs. We are all developing a good eye and using our camera to capture our lives in this place, at this time,” Lucien told his girls, as he reached for both of them and hugged each very tightly. “You are both so very special to me.” 

After the dinner dishes were washed and put away, Lucien asked Li to sit down with him. “Jean would you join us as well? Li, I want to tell you about a letter I received today. This is a picture of three of my Lieutenants in the Camp. I wanted you to learn about them, begin to understand how much they mean to me. And I have been instructed to give you a hug from each of them. So I will follow orders!” 

Lucien placed the photograph on the table and pointed to James, Hugh and Joseph. He explained where they lived by showing her a world map, pointing out Glasgow on the map of Scotland. Talked about each person, telling what they wanted to do, added a funny story about each of them. He finished by talking about Richard, how he fit into the group of Lieutenants. “Now, my darling Li, come here, I have three hugs _in absentia_ to give to you!” “Daddy, what does _in absentia_ mean?” “What do you think the term means?” “Um, James, Hugh, and Joseph are not here, they are in a different country, so they are absent. So you are going to give me their hugs. Is that right?” “Yes you are.” 

Lucien made a major production about hugging her three times, grinning, laughing, placing a kiss on her forehead each time. “Well, my daughter, were my hugs any good?” “Excellent. Could I write them a letter? Tell them about us?” Li asked. “Yes, of course you can. I have the airmail paper and envelopes in the Surgery office and I will help you,” Jean told Li, smiling at Lucien’s daughter. “When?” “What about tomorrow after school?” “Yes, Mummy, please. I will think about what to tell them.”

“Daddy, Richard acts likes he knows me, maybe when I was little, um before momma and I left on the ship. Could that be right?” Li asked, reaching for his hand to hold. “Uh Li you are spot on. Many Sunday afternoons, when I was not assigned duties, Richard and I walked you in the park on the military base, took turns carrying you, playing with you my sweet daughter, before everything got so ah, um when I sent you and your mother away,” Lucien told her, then wiped some tears. “Daddy, his hands?” “I know he will tell you when he is ready. For now, he has very little feeling in his lower arms and hands. If he asks for help ah” “Like I did the other night?” “Yes.”

“There were five of you and you are all alive today. You are so very brave, ah courageous I think is another word, right?” “Yes, I think we were. We are all survivors. Very frightened yes, but helped each other each day.” “When Mummy Jean was hurt and Simon took me to the park, I cried. I was so scared. To help me settle down, he told me I had very brave parents, both you and Mummy Jean. I am beginning to better understand what he meant. You didn’t want to tell me much about the camp, but I feel your back when I hug you. I see you pull back ah- What is the English word?” Jean looked at Li and said, “Could it be flinch?” “Uh huh, that is it, I see you flinch at times as you get into a chair, and your eyes tell me so much Daddy. I know you are a brave person. I love you,” Li told him, then hugged his neck, rested her head on his chest. “Li, you do not know how much you have helped me this evening. Thank you.”

“And Li, I want you to think about both you and Jean. Yes, Jean. Now she is quite brave, courageous but not only about the robbery. She raised her two boys by herself after Christopher Sr. was killed in the war, on the Solomon Islands. That takes great courage and stamina. And you, my daughter. Yes. You were on a ship that was deliberately torpedoed, rescued by people you did not know, sent to a place in a new country, an orphanage, forced to grow up for years not knowing where I was, if I was alive, if I would ever find you. That is bravery as well,” Lucien told his girls, smiling at each one, then tearing up. “Daddy, I saw the ship go down, never saw momma again. I kept hoping you would come and finally you did,” Li told him. 

“Let me add this. Lucien, you were quite brave to leave the military, become a single father to your daughter, come to Adelaide, make a home for her, and then invite me, of all people, to join you in your new adventure. We have all made the best of our situations, we are family. No one else I want to be sharing my life with,” Jean told them, reaching to hug the Blake duo. 

After several minutes, the trio regained their composure, and Li looked at her parents asking, “Kettle? Biscuits? for three?” “Yes. Jean, how does our biscuit tin always have treats in it? The ones I like? When do you have time, my dear, to do this?” Lucien asked, grinning at her. “Never tell you my secret about that, my dear.” 

An hour later, Li was yawning, ready to lie down and Lucien put her to bed, kissed her goodnight. “Jean and I will be in the kitchen. We need to write for Richard this evening, If you want anything let us know.” ‘Yes, Daddy I will. But so tired don’t think so.” 

Jean found writing about their day to be helpful, gave her insight into her Lucien but also what he told Li and her about bravery in their own lives was something she needed to hear, to believe. It made her realize she was more than ‘Jean Beazley’ of Ballarat, widow, mother of two boys, one who was in detention. Now she was Lucien’s fiancée!

For Lucien, the writing brought grimaces, some tears, and then a large grin. “Do you know Jeannie, our conversation this evening helped me a great deal. We three all have dealt with extraordinary circumstances in our lives and have survived. Yes we are damaged, but will work our way through this. I know it with all of my heart. And the best – the best is that we three found each other, we are here in this place, right now. And I love you so much. Still cannot believe you said you would marry me!”

“Dr. Blake, I have a request. I know Gus warned you about overusing your elbow, you know from our session in your small bed. Now that you have a larger bed, um we have not engaged ah – ” Jean stopped, looked at Lucien, who was about to break into laughter. “In relations? Made love?” Blake said those four words very slowly before he reached to kiss his love on the lips, then he smiled at her. “Yes, that is what would not come out of my mouth. Lucien, you are such a tease. Can we be together tonight or will that activity hurt your elbow?” Jean asked, as she turned red at her neckline. He just delighted in this lady, who was still finding her voice in their relationship. He loved her so deeply he could not fathom his life without her. 

“So, my dear, are you asking me to ‘get it on’ with you? This evening? Right now?” Lucien’s eyebrows danced as he gazed at Jean, then kissed her. Jean locked eyes with him, had such a serious look on her face, and finally said, “Yes. I am. And you will need to call Paul and ask him to delay his arrival until much later this evening. Oh, we need to check in with Richard as well. Then, I want to be with you, need to be held by my very special, lovely man. Would you do that?” Jean asked, beginning to smile, then kissed Lucien. “Well, um, Jeannie Blake, I just think you just asked me to –” Lucien whispered into her ear, triggering Jean to turn bright red. She looked at him, an eyebrow arching up very sharply, and said, “Yes, I believe I did.” “It will be a pleasure, my lady.”


	25. Black Silk

Ch 25 Black Silk

Lucien grinned at Jean, anticipating what they were going to do once those two bloody telephone calls were placed. He rang Paul and quickly told him to delay until the restaurant was closed, not to hurry even after that. “Blake, are you and Jean going to be together on that new mattress?” “Yes, my lady Jean has requested it and I intend to please her.” Paul chuckled and told him, “You two are so much in love I do not know how you get through the day, well doesn’t sound like today you are!” 

Then Jean placed her call to Richard. He answered on the first ring, “McCoy here.” “Evening Richard. This is Jean. We are doing well. We both wrote in our journals, talked with Li about the letter. Feel good about that. Getting ready for bed. Paul will be the minder this evening. Thank you for your assistance this morning. Coming over on Saturday correct?” Jean quickly told him, hoping he didn’t read too much into her quick delivery of information. “I will take you at your word this evening, Jean. You sound excited, in a hurry, to do what?” “Well, we have plans to initiate the new bed this evening. And your major is about to take the telephone away from me. Good night Richard.” Before Lucien talked to Richard he said, “Jean, my goodness, you did not have to tell him that.” “And why not? Good night Major. You take good care of that wonderful lady, you hear me?” Richard said as broke into laughter. “Yes, of course Richard I will indeed!” 

As Lucien was finishing the telephone call with Richard, Jean walked to her bedroom and shut the door. Several minutes later, she hesitantly approached Lucien’s room. He was looking at the door as it opened and saw his Jean, quietly entering and then closing it. She discovered him sitting on the side of the bed, clothed in a pair of black silk shorts, a black silk singlet, and his elbow brace. He had expected her to be in either her yellow or green nightie. But she was not, not in the least. He stared at her, his mouth dropped open, hung open a bit and then he closed it. Just what is my lady wearing? He stood up quickly, to get a better look at his lady Jean. When did she purchase that new risqué black negligée? It was just striking on her.

Of course, we both must have gone shopping without the other. How long had she been thinking about this? As long as I have? He looked lovingly at her, put his hand out to invite her to get closer to him, and then said, “Jean Mary Randall Beazley, you are simply beautiful this evening. Looking at you, my heart is beating so fast, I can’t help but smile at you, want to hold you so tight, kiss you for hours, and make certain you are delighted with our love making. Jeannie, did I tell you that you are gorgeous?” Lucien had a difficult time talking, his voice was getting husky, tears in his eyes. He took in a deep breath. “Jeannie Blake, I love you. I love your surprises, I do.” “And when did you decide on black, Dr. Blake?” “Just the other day, seemed like a good idea to me. I guess it did to both of us.”

Jean held Lucien’s hand, gazed into his blue eyes, and felt heat rising into her neck, her ears, her face, and she knew that she must look a sight. Her black lace clothing showcased with red perhaps even purple blushing. He continued standing, smiling, slowly tracing her neck and face with a single index finger. Jean smiled at him, and then Lucien softly said, “Jeannie, you must model this new clothing for me. Please turn around several times, let me enjoy looking at you.” 

As she slowly moved in a circle, he held her hand, then placed kisses on her neck, shoulders, face, and hands. Jean kissed him, asked him to model his new black silk as well, and she kissed him on his hands, his chest, neck and shoulders. “Lucien, you are so very handsome this evening, your eyes sky blue. I love you, I truly do.” Then Lucien sat on the bed, she placed herself on his lap, ran her hands over his silk clad back, kissed his neck again, and then stood up. “What Jean?” “Lucien, please stand up. I need to remove your very fine black silk shorts.” She slowly removed them, running her hands over his belly, his prick, his legs all the way to his feet, finally placing his shorts on the floor. Lucien grinned at her. “Everything to your satisfaction my love? He is already quite a handful I think.” “Yes, he is.”

Once Lucien was sitting on the bed again, Jean resumed her place on his lap with his erect marble-like prick between them, her hand resting on his tip, teasing him. “He likes black as much as I do, my Lady Jean. When did you purchase this? It is just stunning, it is,” Lucien told her, feeling the lacey material, then kissing her cheeks, her neck and finally her breasts. 

“I don’t always tell you what I am doing. But neither did you. Um did I overdo it Lucien? Maybe I didn’t since you can’t take your eyes off of me or my new clothing,” Jean asked, feeling another round of heat on her neck and ears. “I love you making your own decisions, telling me what you want, and putting up with my back, my elbow. My lady, may we entertain you this evening?” Lucien said, with his eyebrows dancing, grinning at his love and then trailing his hands up and down Jean’s chest and back. “Yes,” Jean said as she placed her head on his shoulder, beginning to shiver, as goosebumps moved from her head to toes. “I am delighted you like my new -” “Jean, I love it, I love you and everything about you. Let’s break this new mattress in, the three of us. Are you ready?” Lucien descended on her with kisses, and caresses, and then slowly undressed his Lady Jean, dropping her new clothing gently on top of his equally new black silk shorts. 

As they laid down, figured out how not to put pressure on his elbow, they began to explore, feel, kiss, and enjoy each other. Both of them were trembling, shivering, almost giddy with being so close to one another, skin to skin, having taken considerable time getting to this point. Lucien’s good hand was quickly at Jean’s curls, playing with them, in and out of her folds, and found she was ready for him to slip his fingers inside, to stretch her, help her guide his very erect prick inside when the time came. He noticed she was not blushing as much now, seemed more at ease than their first time, and thought why shouldn’t she be. First time was a major decision on her part, to be with me. Now Jean knows more about me, how I will love her and what she can do for me. 

Jean made a quick move to get on top of Lucien, quickly placed a condom on his prick, and in one motion was guiding him inside. “Jeannie!” She had him deep inside her, pulling him deeper with each passing moment, kissing Lucien’s face and chest, and he found himself kissing her everywhere he could reach. He felt her grab him even deeper into her and then her hips, her body trembled and she arched upwards, continuing to hold on so tightly he thought she would never let him go. She had barely settled onto him and he began thrusting, holding on to his lady Jean, kissing her, then he pushed one final time before they both climaxed with such an intensity he could barely fathom what they both did, at the same time. “Lucien!” “Jeannie!” “We are too old for this, aren’t we?” Jean asked him, as their breathing settled down, continuing to hold each other oh so very tightly. 

Lucien continued holding her, smiling at his Lady Jean, unable to speak a coherent thought just yet. “Jeannie, are you alright?” “I think so, are you?” “Never better, my love,” he said, chuckling, kissing her once again. “I think we are a wild and crazy matched pair, don’t you?” “I don’t have words to describe the two of us tonight. I ought to be embarrassed at what we are doing before we are wed, but you know Lucien, I am not. This was just so marvelous this evening.” “Going to turn purple?” “Probably, but it goes good with my skin tone, don’t you think Dr. Blake?” “Yes, just gorgeous.”

“And my dear, I want to know the back story of the risqué black negligée you wore so elegantly this evening. Please tell me.” “Do you recall our trip to the ladies shop so I could buy new undergarments, nighties. You asked me ‘Nothing in black? A bit more risqué Mrs. B? I just glared at you and said, I thought you wanted to help me.’ As the weeks went along, I thought many times about that question, why I did not select such clothing then. After I accepted your proposal, I decided to take a leap, a chance that you would um me-,” Jean slowed down, getting tongue tied, blushing mightily once again. “Jean, you were so beautiful in that risqué black negligée I was nearly speechless, driving me and my prick so crazy I could not believe it.” “And your black silk shorts and singlet?” “Um yes, I just did that a couple days ago, took a chance you would approve. Never thought we would both be in black.” “Lucien, you let me touch your back, kiss your shoulders this evening.” “Jeannie, you are so gentle with my back. Not anxious with your hands trailing up and down. But not ready for you to see it, perhaps someday, maybe never.” 

After lying in bed talking, hugging, kissing, and pleasuring each other for another hour, they both agreed it was time to get up, get ready for Paul’s arrival. Jean dressed in her black silk and lace and Lucien put on a pair of regular sleeping shorts, his dressing gown, folded up his silk clothing, put it in the bureau. Jean slipped out of Lucien’s bedroom as Paul was opening the back door. Lucien placed a pillow and linen on the couch as he announced his entry. Jean, now wearing a robe, handed Lucien a glass of water and his medications and then walked to the freezer for some frozen veg for his elbow. Maybe we did not hurt his arm like the last time. But my guess is we probably did. And that man is mine to love and love again. Jean smiled to herself, hoping no one saw her.

Lucien spent the rest of the night in his bed, by himself, was very talkative, sometimes loud, but did not thrash around. Paul actually got some sleep, more than he anticipated. When Blake was awake, Paul sat on the edge of the bed and they processed the evening. “So Paul, how awful was I?” “Not that bad, just talkative – learned about your Scotland mates, which I had anticipated, then more about Matthew, finding Li and your trip here.” “Did I embarrass Jean? What did I say?” “You remembered your first encounter in the op shop. How you talked her into staying with you and Li, how you two argued a great deal at first. That she loves you. You are going to give her a real diamond engagement ring in the next few days. Think that is about all,” Paul told him, as he grinned at his mate. 

“Listen Blake, let me call Richard and update him on your night while you start us some breakfast.” “Yes, of course Paul. Let me get up, help me put this brace back on, and I will become Chef Lucien, once again,” Blake said as he smiled at Paul and then felt his little Li grab onto his good arm. “Daddy, Mummy Jean and I are hungry. We have the kettle on. Let’s get a move on it.” “Yes indeed. Come here my sweet daughter. I love you, do you know that?” Blake asked her, hugging his little one. “I do.”

Jean helped Li get ready for school and they met Sue and her children for the short walk. She thanked Sue for letting Paul help Lucien at night. “Jean, we know how hard life can be for him. We all remember his readjustment issues in Hong Kong, the drinking. But Lucien proved time and time again that he is strong, he is a good man and does not dwell on the bad dreams and anxieties that we all know he must handle each day. Life goes on and it is so good you are with him, have decided to join the good doctor. I know he adores you and loves you deeply.”

After a full morning of patient visits, a quick lunch, Lucien called and left messages for Alice and Belle to eat with them that evening. One of the residents he was considering was a woman, Elizabeth Morse, and he wanted their input not only on her proficiency as a physician but also her skill in interacting with a diverse group of patients like he treated each day. They both returned his call within the hour and agreed to come to Paul’s place. Jean talked to Alice and she placed another order for two sets of morgue clothing at Jean’s convenience. 

On Thursday evening, Paul’s restaurant was the gathering place for Alice, Belle, Jean and Lucien. Li was with Sue, Jane, and Michael for a puppet show and then a ‘show and tell’ session on how the artists did their work. The kids were all excited and curious about how it was accomplished. Jean and Lucien had a table picked out, away from the crowd and were emptying a pot of tea, waiting for their guests to arrive. Belle and Alice walked in, smiled at the Blakes and the conversation and meal began. Lucien and Jean were interested in a General Medicine Resident, Elizabeth Morse, and wanted to move beyond their first interview. They were impressed with her, but Lucien’s practice was so much more than medical conditions. People, real people, were involved. They were trying to better understand why Morse was a physician, how she interacted with people she knew but also with random people she would meet and have to decide on their health and well-being. Belle and Alice had good insights into the physician, understood working in such a male dominated field, talked about how she was handling the stress and pressure of being a first year resident. Lucien decided he wanted one more opportunity to talk with her. 

As Alice was leaving, she told Jean that Gus was coming to stay the night with Lucien, but would be arriving late, probably after 10 PM. Jean realized that Richard was unwilling to give Lucien much leeway since the recent letter from Scotland. Well, Jean told herself he knows Lucien better than I do, lived with him over three years in terrible conditions. 

“Lucien, I am calling Matthew this evening. It is late enough he should be home. Need to tell him about Saturday morning,” Jean said. “Yes, and let me chat with him as well.” Once Jean had placed the call, Matthew picked up on the second ring. “Evening, Lawson here.” “Matthew, Jean and Lucien. Wanted to talk about plans for the weekend.” “Yes, hoping that was you two. I am packed, ready to go. Take the overnight bus, will be in around 7 AM.” “So you need to walk to Paul’s shop and he will talk with you about the next step. Everything is like a play script. Who enters, exits, stage left, stage right, you know! Here is Lucien. Lawson, going to need your expertise at the auto dealer. We have been reading the adverts in _The Advertiser_ and have some idea of prices.” “I know what I would buy, and I know you have the money, as well as Jean, to get that price down,” Matthew said as he began laughing. “Of course I have Jean. Pity the poor salesman!” Blake said as he reached for Jean’s hand, then he pulled her very close, kissed her cheek. “Heard that, you two. Yes I did. See you Saturday morning.” 

Thursday night after Li was in asleep, Gus Wilson called Lucien and told him he was on his way over to spend the night with him. “Gus, you know you don’t have to. I will be fine,” Blake whined a bit as he told him to stay away. “Nope, Dr. McCoy told me not to listen to your blather and that you needed a minder this evening. Anyway, I need to check your elbow and shoulder, make certain you have enough meds for the next week,” Gus explained. “I will leave the back door unlocked, be certain to lock it when you arrive. And I have had time to read your proposal so we could chat about that before I go to sleep,” Lucien told him, beginning to accept Richard’s idea of a minder. 

Once Gus arrived, Jean put the kettle on, pulled out the biscuit tin, and the threesome set at the Blake kitchen table, relaxing, chatting, eating. Gus thoroughly examined Lucien’s arm, began to get some cursing out of him and then abruptly stopped. “You know, I think we can start on rehab exercises next week. I will organize a set of exercises, show you over the weekend how to do them, and let Jean be your elbow minder. Would you both agree to that idea?” Gus asked. “Can I get rid of this elbow brace?” “Absolutely not. No!” “Thank you Gus for telling him to behave himself. And this will be interesting to see if he will listen to me next week,” Jean said, with some chuckles in her voice. “Oh Jean, I am not that bad, am I?” Lucien groaned as she shook her head up and down. 

After Jean went to her bedroom, Gus and Lucien talked for an hour about his proposal, how he was anchoring it in his POW patients who needed individualized braces for their injuries. He had two men in mind and had based his initial design work on their leg injuries. Lucien suggested at least a dozen questions, modifications, and additions to the proposal. Gus took copious notes, nodded his approval at times, argued with Blake occasionally. When they wrapped their session up, Gus said, “And that Dr. Lucien Blake is why I want you as one of my mentors. Thank you.” 

“Last item before I fall asleep Gus. What about a Sunday afternoon trip to the Holden dealer? Matthew Lawson from Ballarat is arriving on Saturday morning for the weekend and Jean and I want him to go with us. He has been thinking about a car for us, is much more knowledgeable than me about automobiles, and he and Jean think they can drive a hard bargain on a Holden. With your input, we hope to have a car by this time next week.” “Blake, if you feed me lunch, I will be your chauffer. Say about noon on Sunday?” Gus asked. 

Gus was up early, the man never needs much rest, Lucien thought. Surgery schedules always destroy your sleep cycle. But that is alright, I am awake anyway. Have to ask about last night, hopefully did not do anything too active, too ridiculous. “Blake, is that you moving around? Let me get the warm bags of veg off of you, help you get up.” “Yes, I am awake, gathering up my wits, about ready to sit up. Did I make a racket last night?” “Not really, talkative but not much movement. No thrashing or flailing around. Let me get the brace back on your elbow. Now you are ready my friend to fix us breakfast,” Gus told him, assisting Lucien out of the bed. “Alright?” “Yes, thank you.” 

Before Lucien got far from the bed, Li dashed in, wrapped her arms around him, and smiled as she looked up to meet his eyes. “Daddy, tomorrow Uncle Matthew comes. The day is nearly here. I am so excited,” Li told him. “Li, who is more excited – you or Jane or Michael? Who do you think?” Blake asked her as he hugged his daughter. “I think we all are, hard to decide. Let’s fix breakfast. Oh, Hi Dr. Gus. When did you come?” “Last night late. Your father needed to help me with my research proposal and we got a good bit of work completed. So you missed all of our arguing?” Gus asked Lucien’s little one, grinning at her. “Never heard a thing.”

Jean was glad that Friday was upon the Blake trio, even though she had quite a bit to do for Matthew’s visit, their trip to the car dealer, and preparing some food for the three days he would be in town. He needed to meet Richard and Gus and Alice – it was time he knew more about their Adelaide lives now, since they had no intention of leaving, returning to Ballarat. Li was in a diverse neighborhood and thriving. Lucien would need Richard’s assistance for months as he battled his demons from the war. 

Constables Jones and Jernigan were called to the op shop on late Friday afternoon because Ben had detained a young man who was asking questions about the whereabouts of Jean Beazley, who he claimed was his mother. When they arrived, the three of them talked with him, trying to determine just who he was. After all Jean had never disclosed much, they knew she was a widow, but they could not remember her mentioning a son. They all knew she had made a quick exit from Ballarat, never really knew the reason why. 

But the young man who claimed to be Christopher Beazley Jr was polite, said he was in the military, had a one-week leave before he was going to be posted in Adelaide at the language school, learning Korean. He had stopped in Melbourne to see his brother Jack and in Ballarat had talked with Jean’s friends at the Royal Cross Hotel. They told him to come to the op shop. He produced a bus ticket from Ballarat and carried his gear in an Australian Army issued duffle bag as well as had dog tags with his name on them. It all seemed to hold together but the constables remained very cautious. Mrs. B was well liked, had been through a great deal since her arrival in Adelaide. Jones told him they wanted to confirm who he was and he could stay with one of them overnight. That would allow time to verify his identify and then to talk to Blake and Paul. If he was who he said he was, they would connect him with his mother in the morning. He agreed.

For Friday evening dinner, Jean had prepared a rabbit stew, with fresh baked bread and of course a dessert, this time a chocolate cake. The Blake trio enjoyed the meal, and the conversation about the upcoming weekend. Lucien told Li they were interviewing a resident named Elizabeth Morse again on Thursday. “Li, it is important that you talk with her, give me your input. I am also going to have a few neighbors talk with her Thursday afternoon in the surgery. Get some feedback on how she interacts with a sampling of my current patients. She will eat with the three of us at Paul’s. Jean is that everything we discussed last evening?” Lucien told his favorite ladies. He depended so much on them, their opinions, their counsel. “Li, any questions?” Jean asked. “I have just one. I know that Daddy talks to his patients in several languages, can Dr. Elizabeth?” Li asked her parents. “Says she can, let’s find out how proficient she really is,” Lucien told her.

After dinner dishes were cleared, Li looked at Jean and asked, “Do you have time to help me with my letter to the three Lieutenants in Glasgow? I have thought about what I want to tell them, but the paper is going to be hard for me to write on.” “Yes, let’s start writing it. Then read it to your Daddy.” Li and Jean sat at the table and Li carefully wrote her letter. She got frustrated at times but did not make any mistakes or smudge the words. When she was finished, she announced, “Daddy, let me read my letter to you.” “Of course, my darling daughter I am all ears for you.”

_February 28, 1947_

_Dear James, Hugh and Joseph,_  
_Daddy gave me three big hugs, one from each of you and he said I could write you a letter._  
_He showed me your picture. He said the building was at his medical school in Edinburgh. We located Scotland on a map as well as Edinburgh and Glasgow. It is a long way from here in Adelaide and we figured out the time difference as well – we are 8.5 hours ahead of you._  
_I am ten years old now, and Daddy and I have been together since October 18, 1946. We arrived in Adelaide on November 12, and Mummy Jean moved in with us on November 23. He finally proposed to her the day after Valentine’s. Everyone in the neighborhood thought he was very slow about making his proposal. I helped them along, even made a faux ring for Mummy Jean._  
_I am taking Calculus already, reading novels and plays and going to school, kinda on the side – both Daddy and Jean help me so much. Dr. Alice Harvey called me precocious. Daddy agrees._  
_I like Richard very much and I imagine you three are like him. Are you?_  
_This paper is hard to write on, it is so thin. Mummy Jean is helping me. Will you write me back?_

_Best Regards from_  
_Li Blake_

“Li, it is perfect. So I was slow to make up my mind about asking Jean to marry me, you say!” “Yes, Daddy you were, but Mummy and I are going to work with you, help you,” Li told him in a very serious tone of voice. “My daughter, we will post your letter in the morning. They will be surprised to hear from the Blakes and our letters will be chasing each other half way around the world, all the way to Glasgow!” Blake told her, reaching to hold his daughter. “Slow decision maker, me? Does Jean think that as well?” “There are times I know she does. But she still likes you, Daddy!”


	26. Christopher Jr.

Ch 26 Christopher Jr. 

“Jean, should I turn the wireless on, find some music? Let me dance with you, show Li how to do some of the easy steps. What do you think?” Lucien asked, grinning, pushing his hair down, rubbing his beard. “Yes, you pick a station and I will get my ‘dancing’ shoes on.” Lucien selected some moody jazz to dance to, held Jean gently in his arms, whispered in her ear, and in response, she grinned, kissed his cheek. Li sat on the couch watching her parents move to the music, how carefully her Daddy held Mummy Jean, how they talked so softly to each other. When the song was complete, Jean moved away from Lucien. He extended his hand towards her, and Li asked, “Me? Now? Don’t know how to Daddy.” “And that is one of my ‘fatherly’ roles I must accomplish. Come here, let me show you how we get started.” Li stood next to her father, he noticed that she had grown some more, but still would work better if she were taller. 

“Li, stand on my shoes, let me hold you like this, and now we begin your first foot work lesson. Ready?” Li looked at Jean, then her Father, and began to relax a little bit. Lucien worked his way through the slow tune and by the end of the music, Li had removed herself from his shoes, and was doing a pretty fair job of dancing with him. “Li, in a year or two there will be a father-daughter dinner dance at your school and you two need to be ready to dance the evening away. This is a good start tonight,” Jean told her. “And Li, I agree with what your Mummy thinks.” He extended his hand towards his lady Jean and they began to dance again. The next time they looked away from each other, Li was asleep on the couch. “Lucien, we probably should leave the music on don’t you think. If we turn it off, Li might wake up. And I would like to dance some more with you.” “Of course, very good. Life is too short. Dance with me,” Lucien told her, as they held each other, then kissed.

After Li was in bed and Jean was taking a bath, Constable Henry Jernigan called the Blake surgery to talk to Lucien. He was in his office working on patient records and quickly picked up the call. He did not want to disturb either Li or Jean. “Jernigan here, have to talk with you about a young man who claims he is Jean’s son. He is staying with my partner Stephen Jones this evening. We have verified who he is, and want Matthew to talk with him in the morning, before we bring him to see Mrs. B.” “Why is he here?” Lucien quickly asked. “Says he is posted to the Army base in town, going to start language school Monday morning. Been in both Melbourne and Ballarat in the last week. However, when he stopped at the op shop this afternoon, no one had any idea he existed,” Jernigan continued. 

“Sounds like Jean did not share any personal information with her mates there, doesn’t it? Interesting indeed, Mrs. B. And Constable, thanks for the information. Matthew will be a good source for you. I have not seen Beazley in over a decade, he was just a boy then,” Lucien told him. Once he disconnected from the call, Lucien continued sitting at his desk, staring at the wall, pulling on the little spring of hair Jeannie left at his neckline. Now just what is going on? I thought he was in infantry training in New South Wales. But he doesn’t seem too keen on answering Jean’s occasional letters. Doesn’t surprise me that she told no one at the op shop about her previous life in Ballarat. I will help her navigate this, as she is helping me with my Father. Another reason we need to be together, now and forever. Lucien smiled, then swallowed a swig of top shelf scotch from the glass on his desk and returned to his patient records.

When Lucien finished his record keeping, he walked upstairs to find Jean, perhaps share a nightcap. He checked her bedroom, no Jean lying on her bed, not at her sewing machine, so on to the couch in the living room area. No Jean. He turned around and rechecked the kitchen table, then walked into his bedroom and found his love stretched out on his bed, in a green nightie and robe. As he walked into the room, she turned over, smiled at him, and said, “Lucien Blake, I fell asleep waiting for you. Come, join me, and we can talk for a while. There are no minders this evening, so I thought I would sleep on the couch, to be close, you know in case you need my assistance,” Jean told him, smiling and then yawning at him. 

Once Lucien was in his sleeping shorts and singlet, he took the elbow brace off his elbow, walked to the kitchen, took his evening medications, removed a couple of bags of frozen vegs and returned to his bed and Jean. He placed himself as close to the wall as he could, Jean packed his elbow and shoulder, stretched out next to him, she kissed his arm which was getting colder by the minute. They talked about the upcoming weekend with Matthew, Richard and Gus. He did not tell her anything about his call from Constable Jernigan. Within the hour they were both asleep and Jean only moved to the couch after a trip to the loo in the middle of the night.

Saturday morning about 7 AM the bus from Ballarat arrived at the depot in Adelaide. Matthew had catnapped most of his trip, nibbling on food that Jean’s mates had sent with him and trying to figure out why Lucien thought someone might be following him. He had Thomas’ box in his ruck sack and the contents were in a separate package, wrapped with his jacket. The box itself would be easy to remove and give to Paul.

During the journey, Matthew had watched his traveling companions as the bus stopped, discharged an occasional traveler or family, while others got on in their place. Nothing really suspicious about any of them, at least in his mind. Paul thought Lucien was probably overreacting to his father’s package, but Blake had the experience and insights in undercover work that they both lacked. After the bus was parked, Matthew checked around his seat, allowing others to leave first, then looked outside of the bus, before alighting and walking towards the exit. 

Immediately he was stopped by Ben from the op shop, Constables Jones and Jernigan, and a young man who looked remarkedly like Christopher Beazley Jr. Matthew looked at the four men and asked, “What the Bloody Hell is this all about? Is that you Christopher Jr?” “Yes, sir, Sgt. Lawson, it is. I am looking for my mother and these three have serious doubts about who I am. Can you help me? Help me more than you helped my Mum with Jack? You were not of any assistance then,” he said in an angry tone, still deeply hurt from the outcome of his younger brother’s run in with Doug Ashby’s Ballarat police force. 

“Constables, this is Christopher Beazley, Jean’s oldest son. Do you have any information that says he is not?” Lawson quickly stated. “No, but Lady Jean never told any of us about her background, why she ran away from Ballarat. Just a shock to us.” “I wrote Mum one letter to the Royal Cross Hotel in Ballarat but she was probably already gone. At least she never answered it. If she has written lately, I have been reassigned and in transit. Perhaps it will catch up with me next week when I report. Is she alright?“ “Yes, Christopher Jr your mother is just fine, very happy, gainfully employed, and will be shocked to see you,” Lawson explained.

“Christopher, come with me. I will leave you with Paul Wong for a short time and then reclaim you. I must deliver a box to him and we have a sort of clandestine operation about to start. You will certainly be a diversion. Once it is complete, I will take you to your mother,” Matthew told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The two men walked directly to the address for Paul’s food mart. No one was following them, and if Matthew was being watched, it had to be from across the street or from the park or perhaps a car parked curbside. 

Matthew walked into the food mart, shut the door, looked around but only saw Paul, and said, “I need to leave this package with you. Will you accept it?” Paul looked at him, nodded and said, “Yes, we are holding mail and packages for Dr. L. Blake.” Matthew handed him the box and Paul placed it in their safe. “Can you sign this receipt for me? The sender would like a record that I delivered the box to you.” “Yes I will.” 

As he completed the receipt, Paul had his back to the street allowing Matthew to scan the sidewalk and across to the park. “Do you see anything Matthew? Should we go forward with the plan?” Paul asked. “I don’t see a thing. Everyone is ready, right?” Matthew asked. “Yes, I think we move forward. Maybe someone will show their hand. The box is in the safe and when you leave I will lock the front door and keep an eye on the area,” Paul told him. “Paul, this is Christopher Beazley Jr, Jean’s oldest boy. He needs to stay here with you. When I have finished my walkabout, I will knock on your rear door. I assume you know about all of this, right?” “Yes, the constables talked to me last evening. Always help Lady Jean. Your mother is a fine person, young man.” Christopher stared at the Paul, trying to figure out how his mother got involved with such a diversity of people.

Matthew exited the food mart, deliberately put the receipt in his coat pocket, turned away from the surgery, walked half a block, was met by Simon who accompanied him another half a block and turned him over to Belle. The two of them disappeared into the bakery, the crowd surrounded them as they worked their way to the back entrance, and out the door. Then Constable Stephen Jones met him and they walked down an alley or two getting Matthew totally turned around. Constable Henry Jernigan took over and quickly moved Matthew down another alley, between two buildings and before he realized it, Jean Beazley was looking at him, smiling, with her eyebrow arched in typical Jean style. Matthew walked by the Wong’s rear door, made a quick stop to knock on it and accompanied Jean to the rear door of the surgery where Lucien was waiting at the door for them. Once they were inside and the door was shut, Matthew quickly handed him the contents of the package from his father and Lucien placed it in a secure location. He had a safe, hidden under the stairs, not anywhere near his office. 

Once the clandestine work was completed, Matthew looked at Jean and Lucien and said, “Good morning you two. Had quite a hike once I got here, have an appetite for breakfast, but need to hug you both. Let me see that elbow of yours Blake. Bloody Hell Lucien, it is still swollen, so many colors. It must hurt, it would be driving me nuts by now.” “Matthew, so good to see you. Yes, my elbow is still a mess. Thank you for coming. Shall we go upstairs and I will fix all of us breakfast, and we can talk,” Lucien told them. 

“No, not quite yet Blake and Jean. Jean, your boy Christopher is standing outside that door. Do you want to see him?” Matthew told her, as he pointed to the rear entrance to the Surgery. As expected, she was surprised, nearly speechless, and finally said, “What? No! What do you mean, Matthew? Don’t you dare kid me! I have not heard from him in weeks. Are you certain?” Jean stumbled through her questions. “Yes, of course I want to see him!”

Matthew opened the door and Paul and Christopher Jr were standing there. Immediately Jean went to the young man, her first born son, hugging him very tightly and began crying. “Mum, you are one hard woman to find. No one believed me when I explained I was your son. And what is Matthew doing here in Adelaide? And who is he?” Christopher said as he pointed at Lucien.

Hearing the noise, Li came bounding down the stairs, shouting, “Uncle Matthew, you are here early!” The she quickly said, “Mummy Jean who is he? Why are you crying? Did he hurt you?” “No, no Li. Come here and let me introduce you to my oldest son Christopher Jr. This is Li, Dr. Blake’s daughter,” Jean hurriedly made the initial introductions, wiping tears from her face, holding on to both Christopher and Li. Pointing at Lucien, Chris asked, “And you are Dr. Blake?” “Chris, I am. But please call me Lucien. The last time I saw you, we were in Ballarat, you were with your Mum and Dad, and brother Jack, standing on Lydiard Street. Now, I live here, own this surgery, have my daughter Li with me, your dear Mum works for us, and last week I asked her to marry me. She said yes.” “Christopher, I have a letter in the mail to you – explaining everything. And yes we are engaged.” “But, but,” then he stopped talking, appeared to be confused, perplexed, and a multitude of other emotions. He simply stared at his mother. 

Li walked to Jean’s son and took his hand, smiled at him. “Um Christopher, I really like Mrs. B. She has been so good to me and my Daddy. We are happy. Before we did not smile, laugh, tease each other. Mummy Jean makes certain we do that every day. She is my Mummy too. Can’t we share her? Please?” 

“Um Li, sorry, I am just so um-. Mum didn’t show any interest in any blokes back when Jack and I were growing up. Didn’t expect anything like this to happen. She seems happy for the first time in I can’t remember. Gained some weight as well, right Mum? Dr. Blake, excuse my shock and poor manners. Mum has every right to seek happiness. I know that. And Li I guess we are a family, um of sorts,” Christopher stated, trying to smile at his mother. 

“Christopher Jr, of course we are family. I have seen your picture in her bedroom, I know that she cut your hair on the porch of the farm house, and then you had a picnic, always a Saturday afternoon, and I know she loves you a lot. Daddy, Mummy Jean and I are family, we care about each other, help each other, love each other. Doesn’t have to be kin - we decided that a long time ago. Look at my Uncle Matthew. The Wong family. And my Uncle Richard and my three uncles in Scotland, but um Dr. Harvey, think she is going to stay Dr. Harvey, Auntie Alice is not her style, at least not yet. And Dr. Gus, well he is just Dr. Gus,” Li told him, smiling at him. 

Li walked very quickly to Matthew and hugged him tightly. “Uncle, you are early and that means we have more time to be together this weekend. That makes me very happy.” Matthew looked at Li, shook his head at Lucien and Jean. “What are you two feeding this dear child? She is at least two inches taller, look where she hits my chest now. Miss Li Blake, I imagine you are growing out of the clothing your Daddy bought you in Shanghai aren’t you?” he told her, as he hugged her again, kissed her head. “I am, and you know what, it makes Daddy cry. But Mummy Jean talks to him, tries to tell him he would be more upset if I did not grow.” 

“Shanghai? You were you there?” Christopher Jr asked Li. Jean broke into the conversation and told him, “I will explain everything after we all eat. Alright? Now you lot, let’s get some breakfast started for us. Upstairs everyone.” Chef Lucien cooked for the group, with conversation free flowing from everyone but Christopher. He looked around the living area, noticed all the furniture was new, how at ease his mother was around Dr. Blake, how they laughed and teased, how Li adored his Mum. They were happy, it was so obvious. He tried to remember if that was a part of his childhood but alas he could not. Maybe his Father’s death had overshadowed all of the good times. He tried to recall the Ballarat encounter with Dr. Blake over a decade ago. But not a single memory surfaced. He needed to talk to his mother about so much. He had never seen her so happy and that was the hardest part to wrap his head around. How had that happened? Why now? Why did she leave Ballarat?

After breakfast was cleared from the table, Li and Lucien handed Matthew more photographs for his album. There were smaller pictures of the new recliner with Lucien and Li sprawled out in it, his arm in that first massive brace, Valentine’s Day in the park, and then selected enlargements. “You Blakes are becoming quite the photographers and developers. Blake, just how is the arm?” Matthew asked him. “Matthew, as you can clearly see, it is still swollen, won’t stop using it, mighty colorful too. Have not fallen out of bed since then. But still having very talkative, loud nights as you will hear this evening. This afternoon I want you to meet Richard McCoy. He is a psychiatrist as well as a POW mate who is helping us and coming twice a week to help me unpack my camp experiences. And Gus, an Ortho specialist, will be here Sunday for lunch and take us to a couple car dealers to walk the lot, get some ideas of what we want to talk about on Monday morning,” Lucien sketched out part of the weekend plans. “And I have contacted one of my Army mates who is a car salesman here in Adelaide. He will help us as well,” Matthew stated.

“Matthew, would you take Li to the park for a while. Jean and I need to talk with Christopher,” Blake asked his mate. “Certainly, I would be happy to do that. Should we ask Jane and Michael as well?” Matthew proposed, as he put an arm around Li Blake. “Yes, Uncle Matthew, they will be surprised you are here already. Christopher, I am glad you are spending some time with our Mummy Jean,” Li told him, smiling at her newly discovered big brother. “Ah yes Li, um glad to find my Mum, talk with her,” Chris answered, sounding very unsure of himself. “Matthew, let’s meet in the park for lunch. When you are gathering the Wong children, ask Sue or Paul to prepare us a simple meal, add it to our weekly tab,” Jean asked him. “Consider it done, Jean.”

“Christopher, let’s go downstairs and talk. It has been so long since we have had time to do that, our lives have both changed in so many ways,” Jean said to her oldest boy. “Yes, Mum, we must. My head is just spinning with how you have ah, your life um, well you are happy. Jack and I are not living with you now, you decided to leave Ballarat and you are happy. Happy is something I cannot remember since I was little and Father was with us.” “This is the art studio for Lucien and Li. Let’s sit here. I imagine so many of your questions revolve around Lucien. I would like him to join us. Is that alright? Where should I start?” Lucien and Jean sat next to each other. He held her hand, kissed it, then smiled at her. 

“Yes, Dr. Blake should be included. Why are either one of you here in Adelaide?” Christopher asked. Jean began, “My second visit to see Jack in October went so badly, all we did was yell at each other, and when I returned to the bus depot, I decided to run away, anywhere but Ballarat and found myself here in Adelaide. At first, I worked in the op shop just down the street.” “Yes, that is where your flat mates told me I would find you. Said that you worked there. But you don’t any longer and no one even knew about me. Were you trying to forget Jack and me? Doesn’t seem like you stayed very long in Ballarat after I left for service and Jack for detention,” Chris Jr asked, sounding hurt. “No, of course I was not forgetting about you two boys. I was so embarrassed about my bolting and running from the Melbourne hostel and then from Ballarat, I did not want to be found. I told my op shop mates very little, only people who knew I was from Ballarat was Paul and his family. I discovered Lucien and Li in the op shop towards the end of November and moved in with them that very day,” Jean tried to explain. 

“Dr. Blake, why are you here? The conversation about your elbow makes me think you are a WWII veteran, a POW camp survivor, is that true?” Chris Jr asked him, trying to size up the man his Mum was going to marry. “Yes. I was posted in Singapore before the war. Made a fateful decision to send my wife and daughter away from Singapore before the Japanese invaded in 1942. Their ship was torpedoed and sank. Li was one of a few survivors. She was rescued and sent to Shanghai to an orphanage. After my release from the POW camp at the end of the war, I settled in Hong Kong so I could look for Li. When I was reunited with my daughter in October, I decided to move here with Li, be close to the Wong family. We arrived in Adelaide in November. This neighborhood is multi-cultural and multi-lingual, has a good school, lots of kids for Li to play with. Li is fluent in three languages and this location lets her speak English, Cantonese and Mandarin each day. Paul Wong and his father Simon helped me find this surgery and as you know, we live upstairs.”

“I assume you were an officer in the Medical Corp, is that right?” “Yes. I served as a Major,” Lucien said very quickly and stopped. Chris looked at him, said, “There is a great deal more that you did not tell me, right?” “Yes.” Lucien gave very short, clipped answers. Lucien looked at Jean, with his eyes asking her to divert the conversation back to her. She smiled at him, nodded her head.

“Christopher, when I met the Blakes in the op shop, I was so stressed from the terrible heat, lack of sleep and food, Lucien ordered me to stay with them. The first night I was here, I slept until 2 PM the next day. Dr. Blake, my physician, would not let me leave. We had many arguments at first. I finally realized he was genuinely concerned about me, helped me understand how melancholic I was, that I needed to unpack what that war did to me, to my family. Your father’s death has clouded my life for years, as well as yours,” Jean explained. 

“Major Blake, I have heard stories about the POW survivors, their incredible bravery. Did you earn a lot of medals Major?” Christopher innocently asked. “Young man, you will find that I will not talk about my war experiences. I cannot.” “Yes, Sir.” “And you need to realize that your Mum is a survivor as is my Li. You and your brother Jack are too. That bloody war has damaged all of us in one way or another.”

Christopher continued barraging his Mum and Blake with questions. “So you two are going to get married?” “Yes, Chris I asked your Mum to marry me a couple of weeks ago and she said yes. We three all are very happy,” Blake answered. Then Jean continued, “I am more settled now than I ever imagined I could be. Christopher, it is a different type of happiness with Lucien than with your father.” “But Mum, Dr. Blake has money and Father did not. Is that what makes you so happy?” Chris added. 

“Yes, Lucien has money, a Major’s POW salary for over 1300 days. But what a terrible, horrible, ghastly way to earn it. Our Surgery is busy, he serves on the hospital teaching staff, and we are quite comfortable. And Christopher, you are always welcome here. Lucien is a good man, kind, highly intelligent and thoughtful. And he helped me finally realize that I deserve to be happy, not living hand to mouth, not needing to share a flat with five others to just pay the bills. Lucien and I are going to help his young daughter grow up, get reacquainted with her Daddy,” Jean told him.

“Mum, you seem so much more certain of yourself, independent, even sassy if that is the right word. Where did that come from?” Christopher asked. Lucien answered that question. “Let me answer that question. Your Mum is finally feeling good about herself. You probably don’t recall her like this. When we met, she was at an emotional and physical impasse. Her stubborn streak was about to trip her up, cause Jean great harm. And I would not have that happen. I insisted she stay with us. She is a remarkable lady, now my lovely fiancée. She was left a young war widow, with two boys to raise, suffered the loss of the farm. Chris, she loves you and Jack very much. And I cherish her love and support. Together we will raise my daughter, manage the surgery, and when needed, I know she will help me unpack my POW experiences. I intend to take care of her and make her life with me interesting, exciting, and even fun. She has paid her dues. So have Li and I,” Lucien told him.

“Christopher, when do you report?” Jean asked her oldest boy. “I report tomorrow evening by 1800 hours. Commence Korean language training the next morning. I just finished infantry training, and once I satisfactorily complete language school I will be promoted to Corporal. I assume the next step will be a posting in South Korea. Major Blake, how many languages do you speak?” “Probably ten or so, can’t live in Far East without a repertoire of languages and dialects.” “Yes Sir, that makes sense.”

“Mum, could I stay here overnight? Would that be alright?” “Yes, there is an extra bed on this level, a shower and loo as well. Matthew will be staying upstairs with us, sleeping on the couch. This afternoon, we will have a visitor, Dr. Richard McCoy. He comes twice a week to talk with Lucien. Have you updated your journal for him?” Lucien replied, “No Jean, I haven’t. Will take care of it right now and will call him, let him know there is lunch in the park if he comes early. Off you two go!”

Jean and her son walked across the street to the park and found Matthew with Li, Jane and Michael as well as several other neighborhood children. They were playing a pickup game of soccer. “Jean, got lunch for a dozen coming about half twelve. Think that is enough food?” Matthew shouted at her. “Well it will just have to be. Don’t let those little ones wear you down too fast!” Jean answered. 

Finding a park bench under a shade tree, Jean asked Christopher about his trip to Adelaide. “Mum, I stopped in Melbourne and tried to talk with Jack, asked about you and he was just so negative. Told me he was there because you did not love him as much as you love me. And I think you always loved him more than me. So we turned to squabbling like before he got into trouble,” Christopher explained, then looked at his Mum. He continued, “How did you deal with the two of us?” 

Jean looked at him, reached for his hand, took a deep breath. “Christopher, I love my boys very much, equally, never wanted you two to feel one was more important than the other. But, young man, you are so much like me. You did not seem to require as much of my attention. It was not because I loved you less. But Jack, yes, Jack, he is more like your father, prone to get into scrapes and troubles. I tried to help him more. As we both know, my love for him was not enough,” Jean stopped talking, wiped some tears from her eyes. 

Li came dashing over, “Mummy Jean, what is wrong?” “Li, I am fine.” Li looked at Jean, stared intently at her, quickly said, “No, you are not fine. I am going to tell Daddy when he comes.” “Li, we are talking about my brother Jack who is in Melbourne. He is having a hard time now. Does not want to see either Mum or me. That hurts both of us. But my Mum is going to be alright,” Christopher Jr explained. Jean motioned for Li to come to her, held her tightly, then said, “Li Blake, you are so good for me. I feel better already. Now get back out there and show those boys how to dribble the ball.” “Yes, Mummy Jean. Just you watch me! I will score a goal for you.”

Christopher unpacked his Ballarat visit very quickly for his Mum. “Mum, when I visited the Royal Cross Hotel, talked to your mates, they gave me a letter to bring to you. Of course, I avoided Ashby and his officers,” Christopher stated. “What about the older Dr. Blake? Did you see him?” Jean asked. “No, I did not, but I did run into Miss Nell at the hotel. She was at a ladies luncheon. That group was loud and chatty. She asked about how I was, where you were, if Jack was doing alright,” he explained. “Ah, I didn’t give her much of an answer to any of her questions. Didn’t want it all over town that afternoon. She probably thinks I am stuck up and so be it.” 

“And Mr. Cec, saw him outside the Colonists’ Club. He told me to say hello to you and as well as Dr. Blake. Just nodded my head. How did he know you were here? Didn’t understand his ‘Dr. Blake’ reference and did not ask. Which one was he talking about, Mum?” Christopher asked. “Now, why is Matthew Lawson here? Is he visiting you or Lucien? You know yesterday he was on the late bus to Adelaide and I was on the one just before that. Did not see him until this morning, and boy was I surprised at that meeting. You know those two Constables think very highly of you, Mum. Said you had been through a lot and they were going to help take care of you. What is that all about?” Christopher asked, as he reached for his Mum’s hand. 

Jean smiled at her oldest son and said, “You have so many questions, and I will answer them, I will, but not now. I see Lucien and Richard coming our way with lunch. Let’s help them get the food organized,” Jean told Christopher and held on to his arm as they walked towards the picnic tables. “You need to meet Richard. He is a very important part of our family.” 

As they approached the two men, Christopher noticed Li running to her father, how Lucien opened his arms to hug her, kissed her forehead, grinned at her, how she smiled at him. “Daddy I scored a goal, I did!” “And I saw you!” Jean stood observing the two Blakes, smiling and then clapping her hands at the duo, she said, “Yes, Li, I saw that goal as well!”

It was so clear to Christopher that those three were a family, the little girl so fortunate to have his Mum to help her grow up, to have her father back from the war. Then he noticed that Jean had walked away from him and towards a man, the bloke she called Richard, and he was comforting her. She rested her head on his chest, and then the man whispered something into Jean’s ear. Jean nodded her head in agreement, wiped some tear from her eyes, pulled her head up. Jean smiled at him and clearly said, “Thank you. Richard, I want to introduce you to my oldest boy Christopher Jr.”


	27. Conversations

Ch 27 Conversations

Matthew, Jane and Michael walked towards the picnic table laden with food for lunch. The three were laughing at something Michael said to his Uncle. Blake grinned at him, before saying, “Matthew Lawson, you must be worn out.” “Yes indeed. And my good mate, very hungry. Your Li is quite a good soccer player. Blake, who is Jean with? Have I met him?” “Don’t think so. Let me make the introductions.” 

Before Blake could accomplish his task, Richard grinned at Matthew, extended his hand, and said “You must be Matthew Lawson. I am Richard McCoy. Have these neighborhood kids run you ragged this morning?” Matthew replied, “They have and add in the fact I spent the night on a bumpy old bus, I am ready for lunch and then a nap. Lucien and Jean have explained how much you have helped them with his tumble out of bed. I thank you.” “And Matthew, thank you for calling and checking on all three of them. They are navigating a new life, together. The two of us get to enjoy their very special journey.” “Yes, we do.”

Simon and Sue brought the remaining food, plates, eating utensils, drinks and added them to the picnic table and everyone gathered around, filled a plate and found a comfortable place to eat, talk to each other. Lucien was surrounded by the three children who were chattering away with him in Cantonese. Christopher sat next to his Mum, attentively watched all of their friends interact, smile, tease, and enjoy the time together. Soon, Li and Simon were engaged in conversation and then Lucien joined in. Li looked at Richard and said, “Simon will see you this afternoon after you talk to Daddy. You are staying for dinner with us, right?” “Well, yes, I was going to invite myself. Thank you for talking with Simon for me. And I am pretty predictable these days when it comes to a meal that Jean cooks,” Richard stated, smiling at the youngster, then at Jean. “Jean, what are we having for dinner?” “What about roast and three veg? Have a couple of cakes baked. Sound alright Dr. McCoy?” Jean told him. “Of course it does. I will eat anything you put in front of me.”

While the group was eating, Sue announced picture time. She took a couple steps back from the table and snapped several informal pictures, and when everyone was finished with their lunch, organized some group pictures. “Lucien, did you bring our camera?” Jean asked. “I most certainly did. Should I take the photographs?” he asked. “Yes, please.” Lucien had Jean and Christopher sit on a park bench, then added Li next to Jean. Matthew took the camera and placed Lucien next to Li. Then Jean asked for a Christopher and Li picture. Li asked for a Lucien and Jean pose. Matthew handed the camera to Li for a picture of Lucien, Jean and himself. Richard asked if he could be included. “Bloody Hell, Richard, of course. Lawson, take one of the two of us,” Lucien told his mate. “And then add in Matthew and Jean,” Sue told them. “And some more, all of the Wong family, the Blake duo, and Jean,” Matthew suggested. Then he continued, “And I want copies of all of these. You don’t know how important my photograph albums are to me.” Jean told Sue, “One of Matthew and me, and then one of Matthew, me and Christopher.” Sue smiled at Jean, whispered something in her ear. Jean replied, “Yes that is right. No Blake family.” Sue nodded her head, said, “I understand.”

Once everyone cleaned up the area, they walked to the Blake surgery. Matthew announced he had something to share with all of them. He opened a package from his ruck sack, pulled out a stack of comic books, and displayed them on the kitchen table. “Blake, look here! Our collection. Still have it,” Matthew told him. “Bloody Hell, Lawson, you do. I am so glad I gave them to you, let you keep them when I was banished. Let me look at them.” As they studied their childhood comic books, the mates who were now WWII veterans, professionals in their chosen fields, quickly became kids again. Each book was held lovingly in their hands, and smiles were very evident when they talked about the characters in the stories: John Carter of Mars, Tarzan the Ape Man, The Night Wind, The Gray Seal, The Scarecrow, and Zorro. 

“Should we continue to increase our collection? Go to the shops and see what they have, Blake?” “Yes, I would like to do that. Jean says always a load of old comics at the op shop here and I will see about bookstores in city centre as well,” Lucien told him. “Or you could go the antiquarian book dealers here in town. Bet they would have what you are looking for!” Jean told them, in a sassy tone, eyebrow arching. “Jean Beazley, we are not that old, yet. Say it isn’t so Matthew! Please!” Blake said in a jovial tone. “Lucien, don’t care if we are old. Let’s keep working on our collection,” Matthew chuckled as he picked up a Zorro comic, flipped through the pages, smiled to himself. 

“Jean, you know, I am just running on fumes. I need to take a nap – where will I be out of the way?” Matthew asked. “Let’s see, our couch is not a good idea, so you pick between my room or Lucien’s,” Jean suggested. “I will take yours, just need a place to stretch out for a couple of hours,” Matthew said as he yawned and walked towards Jean’s room. Before he reached her room, Li ran up to him, took his hand and said, “Uncle Matthew, thank you for coming to visit us.” “Yes, I am glad I came as well. Don’t let me miss dinner, alright?” Matthew asked her. “I will wake you up, don’t you worry about that.”

Richard looked at his Major and said, “Major, time for us to chat. Let’s use the art studio.” “Let me get my journal from my office and I am ready.” As they got settled into the studio, pulled out their note pads, Richard started. “What do you want to talk about Major?” “Always turn it to me, my choice, what do I find important. And that makes sense to me Richard. I want to start with the Scottish Letter. Got really emotional when I read it, wrote my response. Of course, Jeannie helped me, as did Simon. The thing that set me off was um the fact I asked you about answering it and up gushed the memory of that bloody camp episode.” Lucien stopped, shook his head back and forth, wiped some tears, looked at the wall, then the floor. Pulled his head up without being told, and continued. “When I went against your advice, got caught, put in that god awful pit for 40 days. Just so close to the surface even now. Richard, I damn near drown in that nasty, dirty hole, I did.” 

“And I clearly remember those long 40 days and nights, hoping you were alive, then some days hoping it was over for you, that you were at peace. So hard on all of us, um different reasons, yes,” Richard told him, reaching for his Major’s hand to hold. “Ah yes, now back to my letter, as I wrote the three about my recent nightmare, um just a flood of emotions. Simon talked me down, helped me unwind, got me to pull my bloody head up. Jean wrote part of the letter and ah I finished it, now on it is on the way to Scotland. Did you know Li wrote them as well? Posted her letter this morning.” 

“Major, I am very glad you are close to Simon and he can help you. And this afternoon, he will see me, thanks to that little daughter of yours. She is just a delight. And you know, I think she is taller than when I first met her. Could that be?” “Yes, she is. Matthew told us this morning maybe an inch or so from Christmas when he was last here.”

They continued unpacking the last few days of Blake’s journal, and as they wrapped up, Richard asked, “What about a minder? Do we continue or not?” “Not this week end. Matthew is here until Monday evening. Let me talk with Jean if I think I am in need of assistance. You will be back on Tuesday evening, lets revisit it then,“ Lucien stated. “Medication levels? How are they treating you?” Richard asked his Major. “Paul and Gus both said I am very talkative, loud, but am not thrashing around,” Blake told him. 

“I want to talk with Jean and Li today as well. And I want you with us. Let me ask them to come,” Richard told his Major. “Jean, Li, why don’t you join us for a chat?” Richard asked his Major’s ladies. “Be right there,” Li said. “Mum, you talk to him? Really?” Christopher asked Jean. “Yes, both Lucien and Richard have helped me. I had to admit to myself that with so much ah um buried, not facing up to what happened to me, I was hurting myself. They are both very understanding, leave me with questions to consider. It helps a great deal. Be right there Richard, I need to get my journal,” Jean confidently stated.

As Jean and Li entered the room, Richard motioned for the little girl to sit on her Daddy’s lap. Once Li seated, Lucien hugged her, kissed her forehead, and she grinned at him. “Li, tell me about the letter you wrote to Scotland,” Richard asked. Her excitement about seeing their picture, receiving the three hugs from her Daddy, and then writing them a letter was fun to observe. All three adults just chuckled at her. “Now Li, I have another question for you. Has your Daddy dropped his head this week, you know stared at the floor? Did you have to tell him to pull it up, to look at you?” Richard asked. So many times he had heard volumes from a child about a parent, and it was helpful, beneficial for the parent. “A couple of times when he was feeling his elbow, mumbling about how it still hurt, how he needed to stop using it so much, he looked at the floor,” Li told him. Lucien looked at Richard and Jean and nodded in agreement. “She is right. Try my best to stare a hole in the floor, do I.” 

“What about you Jean? Same question.” “Go on Jean, tell him,” Blake told her. “Twice recently. Both concerning the letter from the three lieutenants in Scotland. When he was writing his reply was the first time. Not staring at the floor but at the wall. Then he dashed out of the office to the park. Second time was when Simon was talking with him in the park. That took quite a while but Simon kept at him. Finally pulled his head up, looked at Simon. When he returned to the office, he seemed much better.”

“Um can I tell Daddy something that happened?” Li asked Richard. “Of course,” Richard told her, smiling at his Major’s little one. Li looked at Lucien, then said, “Daddy, Mummy Jean got all teary eyed this morning with Christopher, told me she was fine, but she wasn’t,” Li quickly told them. Richard simply smiled at Li Blake, then looked at Jean. “Jean, kids say the darnedest things don’t they?” he told her. Then Blake looked at his lady and asked, “Jean, what are you going to say to that observation?” “Ah, Li is right. We were talking about Jack and if I loved him more than Christopher, such a complicated, um confusing, yes just stop talking Jean Beazley. You are going to dig a hole, fall in.” Jean looked away, at the ceiling, then the floor, wiped a tear. She heard a noise, then felt Li crawling into her lap, holding her hand, smiling at her. “Mummy Jean, you loved your boys the same, didn’t you? I just know you did.” “Li, I tried to.” 

“Jean, I want you to write for me about this. The Major and I will help you on Tuesday evening. Agreed?” Richard proposed. “Yes, yes I will try to do that.” “Good, Jean. Good. That is what I want to hear from you,” Lucien told her, standing up, walking to his love, then kissed her. “Li, thank you for telling on me. As hard as it is to talk about, I know I want to get a handle on it for me and my two boys,” Jean told Lucien’s little girl.

After tea and biscuits, Li walked Richard to Simon’s office. Simon was pushing him to converse in Mandarin and Richard was regaining his fluency in the language. Between his hospital patients, Major Blake, Li Blake and Simon, he was pulling the language skills out of the attic in his brain. But along with the language facility, came the camp memories. They were so intertwined. He was no different than anyone else, as much as he had hoped to avoid it. Li sat in the room as Simon worked on his arms, wrists and hands. She listened to Simon, translated for Richard, when needed, and held the hand that Simon was not treating. As they walked back to the Surgery, Richard smiled at Li and told her, “Young lady the treatments are making a surprising difference for me. Thank you for holding my hand, helping me with the language. Now, we must help your Mummy Jean with dinner.” “Yes, Mummy is such a good cook. But she has to take the biscuit tin and the cake pan away from Daddy every day.” 

As Alice walked into the Blake living room, Jean’s dinner smelled just delightful. She was not certain why she was included, but decided it must be to meet Lucien’s friend Matthew from Ballarat. She knew that Richard was eating with them as well, but had no idea about the young man, who was helping Jean in the kitchen. It seemed like he had done that task many, many times before because the two of them interacted seamlessly. “Dr. Harvey, come in. Doesn’t dinner smell really good?” Li asked her. “Yes Li, it does. Thank you Jean and Lucien for the invitation,” Alice told the group. 

Blake walked to her and said, “Alice, let me introduce you to my mate Matthew. He looks sleepy because Li just woke him up. Can’t handle an overnight bus ride, playing soccer in the park with a passel of kids. Guess he is showing his age!” “Dr. Harvey, delighted to meet you. Yes, Blake and I are friends from the dark ages!” Matthew told her, chuckling. “And Alice, I want you to meet my son Christopher Jr. He is posted at the Language School at the military base. He is going to start learning Korean,” Jean told her. “Ma’am, it is a pleasure,” he replied, as he nodded his head. 

Then Jean announced their dinner was ready. “Listen you lot, roast, three veg, bread, drinks are on the kitchen cabinet. We’ll sit around the table, I think there is enough room. If not, the couch is another option.” Their conversation was wide ranging, with much laughter. Matthew asked Alice if he could sit next to her. She looked at him, and said, “Ah yes, if you think I might be good company. But if you get bored with me and leave, I will not be offended, Sgt. Lawson.”

Christopher continued to stare at his Mum, noticing how happy she was. Richard sat next to him and finally said, “Young man, give your Mum permission to be happy. She has earned it, and for that matter so have you. Now, she has a wonderful man in her life, a little girl who needs a Mum, and a large number of colleagues in this town who are so delighted they are a part of our life.” “Yes, Sir, Dr. McCoy, I am beginning to realize that,” Christopher told him. The telephone rang as they were eating cake and drinking tea. “Blake Surgery, Dr. Lucien Blake here.” “Yes he is. Richard for you.” He listened for a minute or so and then simply said, “On my way. Give me fifteen minutes.” 

“Uncle Richard, are you leaving us already?” Li asked. “Yes, must take my leave of such an interesting group of friends, both old and new. Major, I will be back on Tuesday evening to talk with you. Jean if you need me before then, call me,” Richard told the group. Jean cut a large piece of cake, placed it on a plate, covered it, and handed it to Richard. “For tomorrow, understand?” “Yes ma’am! Thank you.” Richard grinned and gave Jean a hug. “Good bye all. Enjoyed this evening immensely.”

After Richard left, Matthew asked Alice, “Dr. Harvey, what about a walk to the park? Kinda noisy in this place don’t you think?” “Oh my yes, I would like that very much. Let’s go Sgt. Lawson.” “Can we agree to be less formal? I am Matthew. Could I call you Alice?” “Yes, yes, that would be quite acceptable. As you have discovered, I am not terribly comfortable in a group such as we just left, but Jean and Lucien are helping me, they probably don’t know it, but they are. They are such kind people, Li is delightful, and the three of them seem so happy, being together.” 

“I grew up with Lucien, knew Jean and her late husband as well. I know how much Blake has helped her and now I am realizing how much that bloody war did to him. Together they are going to make this ‘found’ family work, I know it,” Matthew told her. “Matthew, I have no ‘war’ stories to share, but as you can imagine, a woman in medicine is not easy, but Lucien and Richard have been quite supportive of me. When I finish my residency in pathology, I want to move to a smaller town, become a pathologist for a hospital. I want to travel, first stop will be England, maybe participate in an archeology dig one summer.”

“What about you?” “Spent my time in the Army in North Africa, infantry and then military police, got by without any injuries, just a lot of sand in my eyes, a great deal of heat and sun. Made Sergeant, and then joined the Ballarat police force on my return. Now a Sergeant, once again. Lucien’s father is the Police Surgeon and Chief Superintendent Doug Ashby is my boss. He is a hard-nosed SOB. Certainly don’t agree with some of his heavy handed tactics. Seems to me that the elder Dr. Blake looks the other way, most of the time.” 

Alice and Matthew talked non-stop for over two hours until they heard Jean and Li calling their names. To their surprise it was very dark in the park, street lights not providing a great deal of light. “We are the rescue party. We brought a torch for the two of you. Are you two ready to have some tea and biscuits with us?” Jean asked. “Yes, Jean, that would be quite nice. I didn’t realize how long we chatted. I quite enjoyed talking to Matthew,” Alice told her. “Jean, hand me a torch and I will guide Alice through the park. Don’t want either one of us to take a tumble,” Matthew explained, as he gently held onto Alice’s arm and carefully guided her towards the street. 

As they approached the Surgery, Alice could see her wrist watch and quickly said, “Oh my goodness, look how late it is. I have to be at hospital at 6AM tomorrow and I should leave for home. Matthew, this evening has been just delightful. Thank you ever so much.” “Alice let me walk you to your car, make certain you get on your way home,” Matthew suggested. “Yes, I would appreciate that but first need to thank Jean and Lucien for the meal, inviting me,” Alice stated.

The Blake-Beazley family and Matthew sat in the living area, talking, drinking tea. Li looked at Christopher Jr and asked him, “What is one thing you want to know about us? Then you tell me one thing about you. Alright?” “Yes, that sounds fair. Mum, why did the Constables tell me you had been through a great deal and they were going to help take care of you? What is that all about?” Christopher asked, as he reached for his Mum’s hand. 

Lucien looked at Jean and told her, “Jean, let me answer that. When your dear Mum was working in the op shop, she was robbed of £30 by three men. Her mate John nailed one of them with a cricket bat, another one in his haste to exit the building forgot to look at the traffic on the street, ran into a delivery van. The third one, well your Mum pushed him out the door of the op shop, despite the fact she was injured. She had cracked ribs, a cut on her head, and the beginnings of a colorful, black eye. Li and I took excellent care of her. After Jean recovered, she stared working for us in February,” Blake answered. 

“Sounds like my Mum can take care of herself pretty well. Doesn’t surprise me in the least,” Christopher told the group, reaching over to Jean and kissing her on the cheek. “Christopher, Daddy let me hold her hand when he was fixing the cut on her head. Later, Mummy Jean let me lie in bed with her, hold her hand.” “Yes, your Mum is one very brave lady. And of all things, she told me she would marry me. Now that is pretty amazing!” Lucien said, grinning at his Jeannie.

“Li, what is your question of me?” Christopher asked. “I want to know what your brother Jack did to end up in Melbourne in um what do you call it?” Li asked him. He looked at Jean, then Matthew, and swallowed before he began. “No, no, Mum, let me try to answer it for her. Li, he is in detention, for underage offenders. Jack got in with a bad crowd of mates, skipping school, pulling pranks that escalated to slashing tires, and the last time he was arrested, well he had a gun. Wasn’t his but he had it in his coat pocket. With his list of previous offenses, they sent him away for three years, to a hostel in Melbourne. Mum tried to argue for a different sentence with the Police, the Magistrate, anyone she think of, but um well there he sits. He is really mad at her, won’t talk with her,” Chris stopped, wiped some tears from his eyes. Li walked to him and held his hand. “Why did he do that?” “Li, I don’t know.” 

“Uncle Matthew, couldn’t you help him?” “Li, I talked to my Boss, tried to walk him back from what he intended to do to Jack, but I did not make any headway with him. I know your Mummy Jean was pretty angry at me for not doing more. I keep in touch with the authorities at the hostel, tried sending him some reading material, and it always gets returned to me,” Matthew told her, shaking his head, looking at the floor. “Jean I am so conflicted with what the law says we have to do and what it does to a youngster like Jack. And Jean, I am grateful that you have not stayed angry at me. I could not deal with a situation like that. I just could not,” Matthew explained.

Li began yawning and Lucien suggested she put her pajamas on. As she returned, Lucien motioned for her to come, sit on his lap. She walked to him, “Daddy, don’t want to go to bed yet.” “I know that. And you don’t have to. Just sit here with me, and if you fall asleep, it will be easy to move you to your bed. Alright?” he said, giving her a hug, pushing her hair back, smiling at his daughter, kissing her forehead. As she settled into his arms, she yawned again. “Daddy I love you.” “And I love you, my little one. We are both so fortunate to have Mummy Jean to love us, aren’t we?” “Yes, we are. Good night Mummy.” “Good night sweetheart. See you in the morning,” Jean told her. Li had not been in his arms for five minutes before Matthew noticed her eyes were closed. “Well I’ll be, Blake, she is asleep already.” “Did this every night for two weeks on our voyage from Hong Kong, and it still works like a charm.”

Blake stood up, carried Li to bed, kissed her goodnight, put the sheet over her legs. “Good night my dear little one. I love you. Sleep tight,” he told her, smiling at his daughter, wiped a couple of tears from his eyes. “I am so glad we found each other. I hope you know how happy you have made me.” He quietly left her room, pulled the door shut and returned to the living area.

While Blake was dealing with Li, Christopher went downstairs to his duffle bag, found the letter for his Mum and walked back upstairs. “Mum, here is the letter from your mates at the Royal Cross Hotel. Each person wrote a paragraph or two, and they all send their love. Do they know that you and Dr. Blake are engaged?” Christopher asked. “Um no they do not. I ah-“ Jean stumbled to a halt and searched for Lucien. He answered, “Well, yes, at some time in the future, we are going to have to tell your Ballarat mates, aren’t we Jeannie? Christopher, we are not ready to announce our engagement yet. Matthew knows about our decision but no one else in Ballarat does, yet. And we need to keep it that way for the foreseeable future. Ballarat gossip mill would have it all over town in a flash,” Lucien told him. “Yes, of course. I assume my visit has been subjected to that already. Dr. Blake and Mum, I will not break your trust. When you are ready, I know you will explain your reasons.” “Yes, Christopher, I will,” Jean told her son.


	28. The Ring

Ch 28 The Ring

After Christopher and Jean retired for the night, Blake walked Matthew to his Surgery Office. Once they were comfortably seated, Lucien opened the lower desk drawer, removed a bottle of top shelf single malt Scotch, two glasses, poured two fingers of Scotch for each of them, handed one to his childhood mate, and they touched glasses, both said ‘Cheers’ and then grinned at each other. 

“Matthew, so good to see you. Thank you for coming. Our friendship is very important to me. And before it slips my mind, here is some money on your trip. After all I asked you to come, was not in your budget I am certain.” Blake handed Matthew £100. “Is that enough, mate?” “Yes, it is Lucien, and I will take it, not argue with you,” Matthew told him, placing the money in his wallet. 

Blake asked, “Um, Matthew, I know Sue has some ‘emergency’ funds for Jean. You did this before Li and I arrived. I want to reimburse you for that as well. How much money did you leave for her?” “Lucien, I left £75 for Jean – if she wanted to leave town, required medical attention. I did not know you were coming to Adelaide, but I don’t think she will need the money now. I got a feeling that Sue did not tell Jean about it,” Matthew explained. Lucien handed Matthew the money and said, “Thank you for helping her out in November. And I think we should not tell Jean about this. She would be so bloody angry with both you and me. Don’t need that,” Lucien told his mate, “And I suggest we leave the £75 with Sue.” “Yes, that is my suggestion as well,” Blake told him.

“Now, Matthew, we all noticed your escape with Alice, that we had to ‘rescue’ the two of you. I am surprised you two got along so well. She thinks she has a great deal to prove at hospital, but from what Richard and Gus tell me, she is nigh on brilliant in pathology. We three met her when Jean was injured, needed her ribs x-rayed. She has taken a liking to both Li and Jean.” “Blake, we are both amazed that the conversation flowed so smoothly – a copper and a doctor. That is a repeat of me and you, but now of the opposite sex. We talked about so many topics, that surprised me as well. Is she coming back on Sunday for dinner?” Matthew asked. “Yes, I believe Jean has invited Alice for dinner and Gus for lunch.” “That is good, yes really nice. I will thank Jean.”

“On another topic, Lucien, just why did you think someone would be following me from Ballarat? I kept surveying the crowd on the bus and as I walked to Paul’s place, never saw anyone suspicious. Can you explain why we all went through the walkabout for you?” Matthew asked him. “Matthew, I had a feeling, I just did. Kept thinking my father would have someone tailing you or perhaps hired someone here to keep an eye on you. He wants to find me, of that I am certain.” “Lucien, but why now? Do you think he and Doug might make a trip here? What can he do if he does locate you? Realizes you are with Jean and that precious little girl of yours?” Matthew asked him. “Listen, I know my father will want to talk with you on Tuesday, perhaps visit with Jeannie’s friends at the Royal Cross, ask about Christopher. Can’t imagine that young man’s visit went unnoticed,” Lucien told him. “Yes, Lucien I am steeling myself for his grilling, maybe even Doug’s,” Matthew explained.

“So Lucien Blake, what are you going to do about Jean and you getting married? Do you keep a lid on it? Or tell your father? What would your Mum think about this upcoming marriage of her boy?” Matthew laid out a set of questions for his mate to think about. “Aw Matthew, I was so young when Mum died, I don’t know how to answer that last question.” “You could ask some of her contemporaries, like Nell, Agnes, Cec. Get their insights. Or write you father a letter and I will take it with me, hand it to him along with the delivery receipt. Any of my suggestions sound like something you want to pursue?” Matthew grimaced, shook his head as he finished talking. “You know, Lawson, your face looks like I feel. Ugh! But I do need to have a plan, I know that. Don’t want Jean or Li caught in the squabbles that I will inevitably have with my father. You know, since I am talking with Richard twice a week, and he already knows my backstory, I will ask him for some ideas as well. I talk with him on Tuesday evening again.

“Matthew, I want to look at the package you brought me. Let me open the safe and bring everything in here, place the contents on the desk,” Lucien told him. After everything was separated on his desk, Lucien quickly put the stack of the returned letters to the side. “Bloody things! Why did he keep them?” Then he slowly looked at the pictures – of his Mum, then Matthew and he when they were just maybe eight or nine maybe ten years old. “Blake, your Mum was so pretty. I was delighted when she included me in what the two of you were doing. Felt very special. She always had you dressed in those short pants, white shirt, tie, jacket, polished boots. Me, barely had good shorts and a clean shirt to wear. But she let me accompany you two. Made me feel um ah – Blake, I miss those times, the three of us. I can barely imagine how you felt when she passed and even now. Sorry,” Matthew stopped and wiped some tears.

As he sat back in his chair, Matthew slowly drank his scotch, observed Lucien place two unopened letters, both addressed to him in Ballarat, in the center of the desk. They were written over a year ago, one was from Richard McCoy and the second from JHJ in Scotland. Matthew had studied both envelopes, glad to put a face to the one from Richard. At least Blake’s father kept them, didn’t bin them. Lucien looked at his mate and said, “I will open them and read them when Jean is with me.” “Not a problem. I understand,” Matthew told him, as he poured another glass of Lucien’s top shelf Scotch. 

“Lawson, the JHJ letter is from my young lieutenants and they wrote me again. Received their letter just last week. Let me show you a picture they enclosed,” Lucien grinned as he handed him the photograph. “Um one on the left here is James, center is Hugh, and right is Joseph. You know they told me to hug Li, three times, once for each of them.” “Mate, how did they have this address? Wait, I know, Richard, is that right?” Matthew asked, smiling at his good friend. “Yes, Matthew. Jean and I wrote them a letter as did Li. I am thinking about a trip to see them, maybe part of our honeymoon. We are taking Li with us. Won’t leave her alone, here in Adelaide, by herself. Not even with the Wong family. I could never relax for a minute. She needs to be with us.”

Matthew continued to observe Lucien, watched him pick up the small box with his Mum’s ring. “Matthew, this is the prize, what I wanted more than anything, but didn’t know how to obtain. This is the ring my Mum wore, her diamond ring. It will need cleaning, check that the mounting is secure. I am getting this ring sized for Jean and give her an official proposal, with this real engagement ring, not a paper faux ring. Going to do it soon, can’t let Jeannie change her mind,” Lucien stated as he gazed at the ring, wiping some tears. Matthew did not know who the tears were for – for his Mum Genevieve or himself, her boy Lucien. He thought Blake probably didn’t know either. He lost her so many years ago. Made his life so damn difficult. But he did know with certainty that Lucien’s Mum would love Jean Mary Randall Beazley and would be delighted that Jean would soon wear her ring.

“Mate, let me get you some linen and a pillow, and ask you to pack my arm in frozen veg,” Lucien told him. “Sounds like a fair trade to me,” Matthew replied. Once they were upstairs, Blake took his evening medications, removed his elbow brace, put his sleeping clothes on. After removing the frozen veg from the freezer, he laid down on his bed, as close to the wall as he could. “Ready for me?” Matthew asked. “You bet, need the shoulder and elbow packed and all held in place with this compression bandage, towels on the top and bottom to catch the drips from the unthawing vegs.” “Now you know I will probably be talkative, loud, but have not fallen out of this big bed, as long as I start next to the wall,” Blake explained. “Behave yourself, Dr. Blake. See you in the morning,” Matthew told him. “Thank you once again for coming, mate. I appreciate you,” Lucien told his childhood friend.

As Lucien laid in bed, trying to unwind, to sleep, he began thinking. My Mum’s ring, so beautiful. In my mind’s eye, I can see her wearing it, how it sparkled on her finger. Going to the art gallery, being in her art studio, Miss Agnes sitting on the couch in the studio. Mum showing me how to hold the brush, mix paint, stretch a canvas. Watching the gold paint flecks waft upwards near the fireplace, attach to the ceiling, how the ceiling sparkled in the light. Mum always wore French perfume, yes she did, what was the name of that, um can’t remember, but such a delicate fragrance. 

Blake continued thinking to himself – Mum was so talented, taught me so much, loved me, and I knew it, could sense it, and I loved her, still miss her, miss everything about her. So many times in camp, she was with me, tried her best to steady me, and now I am giving her ring to my Jeannie. They are alike in some ways and different in others and I love them both so much. I will not become my father. Li stays with me, I will help her grow up, I will tell her that I love her, every day. And cherish my dear Jeannie. I love her so much it hurts, but a good hurt. Blake, you need to propose to that lovely lady again and soon. I know that and I will, soon, very soon. 

Matthew was awake first on Sunday morning, had the kettle on, made himself a cuppa. He heard noise from Lucien’s room, knocked on the door and entered. “Mate, what do you need?” He found Lucien trying to get up. Overnight, he had reversed himself in the bed, the sheets were holding him in place, bags of warm veg and towels hiding somewhere in the mass of sheets and pillows. “Bloody Hell, how did I do this? Did I make a racket, Matthew?” “No, if you did, I slept through it. But you have quite a predicament here. Let me help you get untangled.” “What did I talk about Matthew?” "What I heard was all about your Mum, Nell, Agnes, Doug, Cec. Nary a mention of you or your Father,” Lawson told his childhood mate. 

Jean and Li walked into the room to see what they were talking about. “Daddy, how did you make such a mess of your sheets?” Li asked him, crawling into the bed to help untangle his legs. “My darling little girl, I will tell you. This mess, as you called it, is so you could get in bed with me this morning. Come here, give me a big hug. That will let me get up,” Lucien told her. After the two hugged and laughed, Li and Matthew finally got him released from the sheets. “I think you need to get a move on it Dr. Blake, we are all very hungry for breakfast. Wait a minute, let’s put the elbow brace back on your arm. Then you are ready for kitchen duty,” Jean smiled at him as she added her comments, kissed him several times. “Yes, that is exactly what I needed, Jeannie.”

Christopher walked into the living area, looked at all of them in the kitchen working on breakfast. “Mum, you don’t cook breakfast?” Christopher asked his mother as he noticed Lucien at the stove, frying bacon, scrambling eggs. “No, this is the only meal Lucien can cook. Li and I let him pamper us each and every morning.” After they had finished eating and the dishes cleaned up, Lucien looked at Jean and said. “My Lady, I have a request. Let’s go to the art studio. I want to show you something. Li, Christopher and Matthew, come with us, please.” 

Once they were sitting around a table in the studio, Lucien placed the small box in front of Jean. As he opened it, Lucien smiled and haltingly said, “Jean, this was my mother’s ring. Of course, I will have it sized for your finger, check that the mounting is secure. Then I will officially ask you to marry me. And when you say “YES,” I will carefully place this ring on your finger. Need to practice this morning. Let me hold your left hand, place the ring on your finger, let all of us see how it looks on you, my love.” It was obvious her ring finger was smaller than his Mum’s. Jean looked at the ring, studied it intently, then smiled, tears collecting in her eyes. “Lucien, this ring is exquisite, it is so beautiful, and I will treasure it as much as I will love you. It is just magnificent.” Jean did not remove the ring. “Daddy, so this was your Mummy’s ring.” Li asked, as she was looking at the ring, holding Jean’s hand. “It looks so nice on Mummy Jean’s hand, it does.” Both Matthew and Christopher held Jean’s hand, admired her new ring and agreed that it was just a lovely addition to her delicate hand. Jean could not keep her eyes off of it.

“Well, mate, talk to me about your wedding plans,” Matthew said. “So um ah, Matthew – “ Lucien got no further, before he began to tear up, choke up, shook his head back and forth, look at the floor. Jean took over, “Lucien, pull your head up this very instant. Look at me! Do you hear me?” Jean ordered her Dr. Blake. He looked up, smiled at her. Li walked to him, held his hand. “Daddy, are you alright?” “I am now. Thank you Li.” 

Jean began with her ideas. “Matthew and Christopher, let me tell you some of our thinking. Very tentative, subject to change, of course. I am so glad both of you are here to help make some decisions. Christopher, since you are posted at the base here in Adelaide, I would like you to walk me down the aisle. Will you?” “Yes Mum, of course. I know you will pick a day and time that will be convenient for me.” 

“Mummy Jean and Daddy, what can I do?” Li asked, her voice sounded happy, excited. “You, my darling daughter will be with Jean, you will be her maid of honor,” Lucien told her, tearing up once again. “Yes, I will be with Mummy. Daddy, are you going to be this teary eyed at the wedding? Really?” Li looked at him, smiled, and he had such a silly grin on his face. “I do believe so. Yes, I think I may be. I um never thought I would be ah – ” Lucien struggled once again. Jean reached for his hand to hold, kissed the top of it, and said, “Li and I will help you get through the ceremony. We will practice, make it as simple minded as can be for you, Dr. Blake! Will that help?” Jean said, smiled at him. “Yes, you two must do that for me. I am so – “ he stumbled again. Matthew looked at his mate and said, “Blake, listen up. You deserve happiness, you have two lovely ladies to share the rest of your life with. Now let’s get this planning underway, do you hear me?!” “Yes, Sgt. Lawson, I do,” Lucien stated, wiped his eyes on a handkerchief Li handed him. 

Lucien grinned at Jean and seemed to regain his composure. “Now, Matthew, I want you and Richard to stand up with me. Lawson, you because of our many years of friendship. Richard, yes um he will represent my men in camp. I will talk with him on Tuesday. You will you come back for the wedding, right?” “Of course, I will. And asking us both makes perfect sense to me.”

“Dr. Blake, you are exchanging rings, right?” Christopher asked. “Ah yes, Chris we will. Jeannie, we must select our wedding bands soon. Could ask at the jewelry store when we take Mum’s ring in for sizing. Make certain the band complements it. Thank you Chris for reminding me. So focused on the engagement ring,” Lucien answered Jean’s oldest boy, grinning at him. 

“So what is your thinking on a date, a location?” Matthew asked. “So far, we are thinking of two possibilities. The first is the registry office in the city centre or second, asking one of our patients, Daniel Liu, to marry us. If he marries us, then we will have an outdoor wedding in the park, across the street. Invite the neighborhood, our patients, colleagues from Adelaide, Jean’s friends from Ballarat. As for timing, needs to be a weekend. We could stay in Adelaide or perhaps take a short trip. Just depends on Li’s school schedule,” Lucien told them. 

“Matthew come with us Monday morning to the registry office and at 3 PM, Daniel Liu is coming to talk with Jean and me,” Blake stated. “And I need a passport since Lucien and Li are taking me to a different continent for the official honeymoon, the precise location to be determined. Need time to get that paperwork filed. The wedding – um I need to make a dress, buy shoes –“ Jean said, beginning to realize that the pieces were beginning to slip into place, sooner than she imagined. “My Jeannie, you could purchase both of those for you and Li. We fellows already have dark suits, could purchase new ties for Matthew, Richard and me. Chris in your military dress uniform, don’t you think?” Lucien proposed some easy solutions to the men’s clothing issues. “Yes sir, I can do that,” Chris stated as he gave his Mum a big hug. 

“Now, Blake and Jean, if we are talking details like this, when do you tell the Ballarat crowd? Who greases the skids for you?” Matthew asked, trying to figure out the next steps. “Matthew, I was thinking of sending a letter to my mates at the Royal Cross. We worked together, lived together, and I want them to know first, not find it out through the gossip mill. I would like them to come, perhaps be in the wedding with me, but I know how poverty stricken they are. They do not have that kind of cash to spend. What do you think I should do?” Jean asked him. Christopher entered the conversation, “Mum, they would be so hurt if you did not at least ask them about coming. They really miss you and wonder if they will ever see you again.” 

“Blake, what if I send you the addresses of Nell, Agnes, Cec. You could write them, call them, get a line on your father, how he is, how he might react to a letter or a telephone call from you um about this wedding,” Lawson suggested, trying to give his mate some decent suggestions. “Um all good ideas, Matthew. I need to think about all of this. But um Jeannie, perhaps we should just elope? Make it easy on everyone, put all of our money into a honeymoon trip with Li, maybe to Scotland?” Lucien asked. “Have a party when we return?” Jean suggested, smiling at Lucien. “You two are making my head spin, too many ideas floating around this room. Let’s keep talking, thinking,” Matthew told his two friends.

“Lucien, your Mum’s ring is just so beautiful but as much as I want to wear it, I know it is too large for my finger. Let me return it to the box and we will make a trip to the jewelers tomorrow,” Jean removed the ring, kissed it, placed the ring in the box Lucien was holding. He placed it in his pocket, grinned mischievously at her, said, “May I kiss you my love?” “Of course.” “You lot, turn around or leave the room, please,” Lucien warned Li, Chris and Matthew. Matthew guided Li from the room, while Chris grinned at his Mum and her husband to be. “The room is yours!” Chris announced as he shut the door. 

After several minutes, Jean and Lucien walked up the stairs, and Christopher grinned at his Mum, then asked, “Mum, would you trim my hair? It is not regulation length, been a couple of weeks since I had it cut. Don’t want to get into hot water the first five minutes I am on base. I know you told Li about our Saturday afternoon hair cutting time. Brought back good memories, cause Father was with us,” Christopher Jr explained. “Yes of course. Now we cut hair by the rear door of the Surgery. Let me gather what I need,” Jean told him. 

“Mummy Jean is going to cut Christopher’s hair. Can I go and watch?” Li asked her father. “No, Li let’s give them some time, just Chris and his Mum. He will be leaving for the base soon, and they need to ‘clear the air’ between the two of them. I think it will help Jean, she will feel better about their relationship. And we will all walk him to the depot to take the bus to the Army base later this afternoon. Then we help Mummy Jean fix dinner for the three of us, Matthew, and Alice,” Lucien told his daughter. 

“Daddy, do you think Uncle Matthew likes Dr. Harvey? Do you?” Li asked. Matthew walked up behind her, put his hand on her shoulder and said, “Yes, Li, I like to talk to Alice. She is a highly intelligent, interesting person who for some reason wants to know more about yours truly, who is just a copper. Won’t turn that opportunity down.” “So, ah Uncle, does that mean you will visit us again, soon?” Li asked, smiling at him. “I don’t have an answer for you. Let’s ask Alice when she is here tonight. See if she is interested in a ‘gentleman caller.’” 

As Jean trimmed her son’s hair, Christopher talked to her. “Mum, I think you have landed on your feet here in Adelaide. You are as happy as I can ever remember. Dr. Blake thinks highly of you, wants you to be involved in managing his Surgery, encourages you to be independent.” “Yes, he is a good man, has helped me both physically and emotionally. I do feel good about myself. And I am earning a weekly paycheck, have my own account at the bank, serve as his accountant. He thinks a woman can handle the money and of course, I agree,” Jean told him. “Mum, at first I was surprised at your decision to get away from Ballarat. But why shouldn’t you be able to do what you want? You never had a choice before, did you?” Christopher asked. “Not really, not really,” Jean told him, sniffling, wiping her eyes.

“My attitude about the three of you has totally changed since Saturday morning. I told Li I will share my Mum with her. She is such a neat little kid. Li and her father have both gone through so much to be together. And she needs both of you to watch over her. I think I would like to be her big brother, in time. Neither one of us is ready for that just yet. Also, I have written down my contact information. I will be confined to base for the first three weeks of language school. Then Sunday passes are dependent on my ability to speak the language,” Christopher explained. 

“Um Mum, I have a question, don’t know if you can answer me or not. Why does the Doctor drop his head, stare at the floor? I noticed both you and Li force him to pull his head up, make him look you in the eyes, talk to you. Is this something from his experience in the POW camp?” Christopher asked. Jean stopped cutting his hair, thought about what to tell her oldest boy, and then said, “The simple answer is yes, Christopher. But what to tell you? Um, let me say this for now. Major Lucien Blake is fortunate that he survived, recovered from his numerous physical injuries. According to Richard, his head dropping began in camp when he was highly stressed. Um well yes, that is all I will say for now,” Jean told him. 

Jean finished trimming his hair, handed her son the mirror, and he could see her smiling, tearing up, and felt his Mum hug his neck. “Listen young man, you study hard, do your class work, practice the language and come back in three weeks to stay here, let me feed you some real food, visit with us,” Jean haltingly stated. “Mum, I love you. I know I did not tell you that when I left for training. And that was just plain stupid on my part. Thank you for the haircut.” “I love you Christopher. Thank you for understanding my decision to be with Lucien and Li. The three of us love each other very much, we want to make our family official – and very soon.” 

Gus arrived early for lunch on Sunday, walked up the stairs to the living quarters, discovered a crowd of people in the kitchen, working on lunch, laughing and kidding each other. He smiled and thought that is most certainly Jean Beazley’s influence, no doubt about it. “Morning, everyone. Are you fixing extra food for me? Once again, haven’t had much to eat today, or for that matter yesterday either,” Gus told them. “Gus, glad that you are here. We have plenty of sandwich fixings, a couple of salads, and parts of two cakes from yesterday and one just out of the oven. Still need to put some icing on it,” Jean told him. 

“Dr. Wilson, let me make some introductions. This is Matthew Lawson, my mate from Ballarat, now a copper there. And this young man is Christopher Beazley, Jean’s oldest boy. He will be at the army language school here in town. This is Gus Wilson, Orthopaedic resident at hospital,” Blake stated. “So this is the doc in charge of your banged up elbow, right?” Matthew said, as he shook his hand. “Yes Matthew, I am trading my assistance with his elbow for his expertise as a mentor for my research project.“ “Nice to meet you Doctor,” Christopher said as he shook hands with Gus. Then Li came out of her room, ran to him, and proclaimed, “Dr. Gus, do we get to ride in your car today?” “Yes, you do. Going to look at cars with your Mummy Jean and Daddy. You are going with us, right?” “Of course I am. Christopher and Matthew are too.”

While they waited for the cake to cool, Gus offered to show Jean and Blake how he wanted to begin the rehab of Lucien’s arm. Li sat next to her Daddy, watched Gus put his shoulder and elbow through the required movements. He had several pages of exercises for them to accomplish each day. As they took a break, Li looked at his elbow closely and then stated, “Mummy Jean’s bruising around her eye was not as bad as this is, less swelling too, Daddy. Why?” Lucien looked at her, he didn’t say anything, shook his head, began thinking. Was I like this as a child? She is soaking up everything that is happening to this family, asking questions each day. Knows when I am not ‘fine’ and for that matter is attuned to Jean as well. 

“Wait, what are you talking about Li?” Gus asked. Jean and Lucien looked at him and then Jean began. “Gus, um I just assumed you knew about my scuffle with the robbers in the op shop in January. Landed on the floor, clothes rack on top of me. Needed stitches, got a black eye, and bruised my ribs. Got them x-rayed at hospital. Belle helped us.” “My goodness, Jean, I did not know. Can I look at your face?” “Certainly. Checking out Lucien’s suturing skills, Dr. Wilson? Is he as good as he thinks he is?” 

He carefully examined the area around her sutures. “Your bruising has cleared very nicely, the sutures were quite small, are fading. So Blake was your doc? He is quite talented, but you probably knew that didn’t you?” “Yes I think he is an excellent doctor and Li helped me as well. Kept my face packed in bags of frozen veg. She is a very good minder,” Jean told him. “Li, to answer your ‘Why?’ question – your Daddy continues to use his arm more than he should. He can be a stubborn man, doesn’t follow my orders.” “I know, Dr. Gus,” Li told him, grinning at her Daddy, who was wagging his index finger at her. “Mate, you leave that precious little one alone. She reads you like a book, doesn’t she?” Matthew said, then began chortling, grinning at his childhood friend. “She does indeed.”

Gus wrapped Lucien’s elbow in a compression bandage, making certain both Jean and Li watched him. “Daddy, I can do this if Mummy is busy. Does it feel better this way?” “Yes it does. I know both you and Jean will make me do the exercises as well.” “Will you moan and groan while we help you, Dr. Blake?” Jean asked him in her sassy tone, smiling at him. “Of course I will. You know that, Jeannie. Gus, these two will help me. Of that I have absolutely no doubts.”

After making some adjustments in his two medications, Gus handed him bottles of each. “Unless you ask me to come back earlier, I will return on Friday, check on you and bring a new version of my proposal. Also, been thinking about your next stint in A&E. Check your calendar for March 21st – your elbow should be in good shape by then, if you stick to my rehab protocol. However, I do want you to wear the elbow brace when in A&E.” Gus wrote notes in his charge book as well as a note to talk to Alice and Belle about Jean’s accident.

After Jean and Christopher iced the cake, lunch was placed on the kitchen countertop. As they were eating, Matthew announced that his army mate, Niall O’Shea, was meeting them at the car dealer at 2 PM. He worked there as a mechanic and would help negotiate the deal as well. The two of them had been chatting about the new Australian auto, the Holden 48-215, coming off the production line in 1948. His suggestion was to buy a good used car, put their name on the wait list for the new one. Might be a couple of years before it was available. Gus explained that is exactly what he was going to suggest, thought that was an excellent idea as well. As he talked about cars, everyone noticed how animated he became, grinning, and finally said, he might add his name to the wait list as well.

”Dr. Gus, what color car should we get?” Li asked him, smiling at the big physician. “Well, little one, I don’t think there will be much choice – probably black, tan, grey. What color would you like?” Gus asked. Jean entered their conversation. “Gus, when I was Li’s age, the only color I thought vehicles were was rusty brown, with holes and dents here and there, floorboard showing the road. Now, if I could pick a color I think I would buy a purple car. Yes, purple it would be. What about that Li?” Jean told her, trying her best to hold a straight face. “Jean, no, no. Not purple!” Lucien stated very quickly. Li began giggling, looking at her Daddy, then Matthew joined her. “Wait, wait a minute, are you teasing me Jean Randall Beazley?” Lucien asked her, realizing once again, she had pulled his chain. “Me, tease you? Do I ever do that Dr. Blake?”


	29. Weekend

Ch 29 Weekend 

Gus drove the group to the car dealer, met Niall, and they strolled the lot, inspecting the vehicles, writing notes about ones to discuss. Jean, Christopher and Li walking in one direction and the others in the opposite. In the end, both Jean and Lucien selected the same used four door grey two tone sedan, just 18 months old, well cared for, low mileage. “Matthew, Gus, what do you think?” Lucien asked his friends. Matthew began, “An excellent choice, nice interior space, has a feisty engine, plenty of boot room, and you three will enjoy it on your weekend trips. Provides you the freedom to come and go with class.” Matthew grinned at Jean as he continued, “Jean, I approve. You do have an eye for a good looking car. Always have!” “If I was looking for a car, this would certainly be at the top of my list. Good choice folks,” Gus told Lucien and Jean.

“Christopher, your opinion?” Blake asked Jean’s son. He looked at the car, smiled, and said, “Mum, you and Father never had a vehicle that wasn’t an old clunker, held together with baling wire, needed a push to get it started. I like this one very much. And, um, I have an idea, when you get the new Holden in a couple of years, could I buy this one from you?” Before Jean could answer, Gus placed a hand on Chris’ shoulder, grinned at him, “That young man is an excellent idea. If they won’t sell it to you, mine will be available. I like a new car every couple of years. An expensive habit I have developed.” “Yes sir, Dr. Wilson, I will keep that in mind!”

While the conversation was ongoing, Niall looked at the car, opened the bonnet, inspected the engine, and then said, “I have maintained this vehicle for an older couple. About six months ago, the husband passed and his wife, who does not drive, decided to sell the car. You are getting a well maintained car, Dr. and Mrs. Blake.” Niall wrote down the particulars and placed a HOLD sign on the windscreen. Lucien grinned broadly at Jeannie, as Li held their hands. “What do you think Li?” Lucien asked his little girl. “Daddy, I like it. What happens now? Do we drive it home today?” Li asked, looking at the adults standing around the car, admiring it. “Li, it will be a few days before we purchase it. But you must find us a place to visit next weekend. You know how you took us on walks every night when Jean first moved in with us. Now we need to expand our trips, out of the city. You figure out a couple of options and the three of us will select where we will spend a weekend,” Lucien told her. 

Niall asked Blake about financing and Lucien stated very quickly he would pay cash. Then Matthew and Jean entered the conversation, as if on cue, rehearsed, with a ping pong attack on Matthew’s Army mate. Matthew started, “Niall, what about a military discount for Blake?” Then Jean entered, “A ‘Matthew’s good mate’ discount?” “A family discount?” Matthew added. “A discount for an Army Major?” Jean suggested. Then Matthew added his last comment, “A POW survivor discount?” Jean wrapped up her lines with “A physician’s discount?” 

As Niall looked at the two of them, he shook his head back and forth, smiled at Matthew and stated, “You two are powerful bargainers, you know that? I have written down all of your discounts you want to have. And I have another idea. I know the lady who owned this car. She wanted it to have a good home, with a family and that will certainly be the case. I will chat with her in the morning. And I will talk to my boss, explain the situation, that we don’t have to wait for the financing to be approved. Come back at noon tomorrow and we will talk, finalize the price.” Jean looked at Niall, raised her eyebrow, and said, “Niall, listen here. We want at a minimum 20% off the price you have on this bill of sale, right here on the window. Cash on delivery. Right?” “Yes ma’am, I do understand,” Niall stated, looking at Jean and then he diverted his eyes from her as she stared him down. 

Lucien and Gus stayed out of the conversation, both shaking their heads, grinning at Matthew and Jean. Once the bargaining was completed, Gus smiled at Blake and quietly said, “Your lady is just awesome, Dr. Blake. Won’t get on her bad side, no way.” Lucien just gazed at his Jeannie and thought, ‘That gorgeous lady is going to marry me, be my lover every night, help me raise Li. And we will have a very sharp automobile in the next few days. And um Niall thinks we are already married, should I correct him? No, don’t think so.’ 

Li pulled on Christopher’s arm, got his attention and asked, “I have a question. Are women supposed to talk to a salesman like Mummy Jean just did?” “Li, _our Mum_ does, always has for as long as I can remember. You watch her in action, listen to how she puts together an argument, and you will learn a great deal about how to stand up for yourself, your family. That is not typical behavior for a woman, but little Sister, she is our Mum! After my father died, she had to be strong, fight our battles. I am very proud of her,” Christopher explained. Li reached for Chris’ hand, held it as they both grinned at Jean. 

“Niall, we will return about noon tomorrow. If that is not enough time to talk to your boss, let us know,” Blake told him. “Alright. And I understand what Sgt. Lawson and your missus told me. There will be a good price on this car I guarantee it, Major Blake.” “Do you want a deposit today?” Lucien asked him. “No Sir, not today. But tomorrow please make a deposit of £250 to hold the car. Is that acceptable Sir?” Niall asked. “Of course. And here is my surgery card with our contact information,” Lucien told him.

After Matthew told his mate goodbye, the group piled into Gus’ car and as he drove to the Surgery they took a much needed detour for ice cream. Gus kidded both Matthew and Jean for their seemingly well planned attack on the salesman. Jean then looked at Lucien and stated, “You do know, Dr. Blake, that our new car just rates ‘average’ in the liters of petrol/100 kilometers, right?” “Is that good or bad Jean?” “You mean you do not know?” “Nope! Gus, Matthew help me out here,” Lucien looked for assistance. Matthew pulled on Gus’ arm and told him, “You answer.” “Blake, do you want to own what Alice or Richard drive or that very classy car you and Jean just selected? My suggestion, just keep a watchful your eye on the fuel gauge. That number has never stopped me from getting the vehicle that I want to drive,” Gus told him. 

When they returned to the Surgery, Gus left for hospital and Chris finished packing his duffle bag, dressed in his Army uniform, organize all of his paperwork for the bus, the base, and his upcoming assignment. Jean sat and watched him, tearing up at times, as she chatted with her oldest boy. “Got everything?” “Yes, Mum, I do. Who is walking me to the depot?” Chris stated. “We all are! But first pictures. Daddy are you going to take them?” Li asked in an excited tone. “Of course, I will.” 

“Dr. Blake and Li, I am so glad Mum is with you and that you let me stay with you this weekend. I had no idea what to expect after I stepped off of the bus Friday evening, found the op shop and then was confronted by Ben and the two constables. How could it have turned out any better?” Chris told him. “Young man, your Mum needed to see you, hold you, talk with you. She is fine and I am going to make certain she stays that way. And thank you for being so kind and thoughtful with my daughter. Li and I love Jean very much. Since I was reunited with Li, my dream has been to create a family for her. I appreciate how Jean is guiding us on our new journey. Here are a couple of Surgery cards. If you need anything, let us know. Safe journey young man,” Lucien told him, then shook his hand.

Matthew, Lucien, Jean, Li and Christopher walked to the bus depot, quickly found the military bus for the base, walked towards it. Christopher checked in, placed his duffle bag in the luggage area under the bus, and then walked back to his ‘family’ to say goodbye one more time. He shook Matthew and Lucien’s hands, then snapped to attention, saluted them both. He hugged his Mum a couple of times, and then picked Li up and smiled at her. “Bye little Sister!” “Bye Christopher!” 

Christopher put Li down next to Jean, started to walk away but stopped, returned to Jean and said, “Mum, I love you. See you in three weeks.” And then he dashed towards the bus, leaving Jean reaching for Lucien’s embrace and his handkerchief. “Jeannie, it will be alright. Li and I - we are here for you.” 

Once the bus left the depot, the foursome returned to the Surgery. Alice was arriving about 5 PM for an early dinner. Jean had the meal planned, just simple fare, everyone would do their part in preparing it, then tea and conversation. Afterwards, the group separated to the downstairs for Lucien, Alice and Matthew while Jean and Li remained in the living area. 

Matthew and Alice carried their fresh cups of tea to the art studio. Both of them were enjoying the chance to be together again. They were more at ease than the night before, shared additional stories. Matthew discovered that Alice had a difficult childhood, at times extremely painful, with parents who did not want either her or her sister. Being an intelligent young girl gave Alice an outlet to shine, but she received little support or understanding from her family. She told him about attending Uni, studying classics, and then choosing a path towards Medicine and eventually a specialty in pathology. Matthew recounted some of his memories of growing up with Lucien in Ballarat, told her of Genevieve’s influence on their lives and how bloody hard Thomas was on Lucien. He mentioned some of his postings during the war and how he was dealing with his boss, Chief Superintendent Doug Ashby. 

Lucien placed a sign on the office door indicating no office hours on Monday. Nevertheless, he had work to do in his office, organizing patient records, completing his notes, completing his weekly paperwork for Jean, and he needed to write for Richard. This weekend had been delightful with Matthew and Chris but so terribly busy. As he sat at his desk, his thoughts wandered from Jean and son Chris to his Mum’s ring and when he would propose again to his Jeannie, when they might get the car and where they would go on their first road trip, and when they would be wed and officially be Lucien and Jean Blake. 

Li sat at the kitchen table working on homework for Monday. She was writing a paper describing the festivities on the RMS Maloja when they crossed the equator on the trip to Adelaide. She had her certificate, several pictures, and a silly hat that they had awarded her. Several others in her class had recently crossed the equator on their journey to Adelaide and they had one hour to talk to the class, share their experiences. 

Jean was beginning to feel the emotional toll of the weekend. Matthew’s visit, several meals for their Adelaide friends to meet him, and then top if off with the unexpected visit from Christopher. He had related details of his visit with Jack in Melbourne – and it was as unproductive as her visit in October. What in the world could she do to break through to that young man? Should she even try? She was still so angry herself with Doug Ashby and now realized it was doing no good except making her neck ache. 

As she sat on the couch, drinking more tea, Jean put her feet up. Really getting tired, but a good tired. Wait, Jean Beazley, one more task to complete – a letter to my friends in Ballarat, to let them know what has happened, without mentioning names. Matthew will take it to them, need to get it started tonight, perhaps even finish it. She began writing - 

_March 2, 1947_

_Dear friends,_

_Matthew is visiting me this weekend and will carry my letter to you. I am doing very well and have good news to share. Christopher spent the weekend with me! He told me he stopped at the Royal Cross and chatted with all of you. He is learning Korean at the military base and if he does satisfactory work, will earn a Sunday pass in three weeks._

_About a month ago, I started working for a physician, a WWII veteran. He has hired me to manage his Surgery and household, help him raise his ten year old daughter. The money is much better than the op shop, the hours are more flexible, and I live above the Surgery with the two of them. Both Matthew and Christopher have met him and think he is a fine man._

_I have recovered from my injuries suffered in the robbery at the op shop. My new employer served as my physician and during my convalescence, we realized the deep feelings we had for each other. Neither one of us expected nor anticipated this to happen. The three of us are so very happy. We are thinking about getting married in a few months. When we have a date selected, I will let you know. Perhaps some of you will be able to attend._

Jean stopped writing the letter, read it again, then decided to let both Lucien and Matthew suggest additional items to include, or maybe she was telling too much and she would simply bin it and start another note. 

Alice and Matthew were nowhere finished with their conversation when she noticed the time and stated. “Matthew, once again, it is late, I have a very early start in the morning, and need to depart. When do you leave tomorrow?” “Ballarat bus leaves about 7 PM. Why don’t you see me off?” Matthew asked. “Yes, Matthew Lawson, I intend do that very thing. I have so enjoyed meeting you, talking with you. This entire weekend has been most delightful,” Alice told him. Before they walked from the art studio, Matthew stood next to her and asked, “Dr. Harvey, may I give you a good night kiss?” Alice smiled at him, looked at the floor and then pulled her head up, “Yes, most certainly Sgt. Lawson.” 

Matthew, Alice and Lucien joined Jean and Li in the living area so Alice could say her good byes to the group. She smiled as she told them she would meet Matthew at the bus depot for his departure. Li looked at both Alice and Matthew and then said, “Uncle Matthew, are you Dr. Harvey’s gentleman caller?” They both turned purple, looked away from each other while Lucien and Jean chuckled, looked at Li. “What did I say wrong, Daddy?” Alice walked to Li, placed a hand on her shoulder, and said, “You said nothing wrong Li.” 

While Jean helped Li get ready for bed, Matthew and Lucien read Jean’s letter. They both thought what she had written was good. Then the discussion of what else to add began. Jean joined them and they seemed to be going in circles until she asked, “Matthew, you are the one who will be stuck with explaining this note. What more do you want me to say up front?” “Jean and Lucien, I think stating more about who your husband to be is – like an Australian, has an appointment at the teaching hospital, what your neighborhood is like or the fact he is fluent in several languages. What do you think?” Matthew stated. “Jean, of what Matthew suggested, I would add the languages. That will provide a clue as to who I am, but only for someone who recalls my very loud and angry argument with my father in the 1930’s,” Lucien told her. “Should I name the languages?” Jean asked. “Yes, go ahead.” Jean finished her letter to her friends - 

_We live in a neighborhood that is culturally diverse, with newly arrived immigrants, and of course many language besides English are spoken. For instance, Cantonese and Mandarin are the first languages of many of our patients._  


_Matthew is waiting for me to finish this letter so I will._  


_For the first time in ages, I really am fine!_  


_Your friend_  


_Jean_

“Um Matthew, how are you going to handle this letter?” Jean asked. “Here is what I think. Return on Tuesday about 7 AM, drive myself to the Royal Cross and deliver your letter. Have a spot of breakfast with your mates. Answer their questions about my trip, Christopher’s visit, tell them as much as I can without using Lucien’s name - yes he will remain nameless. Not ask them to keep quiet, just not make a big deal about it. The contents will filter out from them and probably not slowly,” he stated. “So you will be there Tuesday morning. Ah that used to be the breakfast meeting of a men’s club if I remember correctly. I think Doug and Thomas might be in attendance,” Jean told him. “And if they ask, I will answer them based on the letter, nothing more,” Matthew said, sounding very confident he could handle the situation. 

“Do you know Lawson, I would love to be looking from afar as you negotiate the Ballarat hoity toity including my father,” Lucien told him. “And what is stopping you Blake?” “I know I would make a bloody mess of it. Anger would spill out into um ah,” he stopped talking, shook his head, looked at the wall. Jean walked to her love, wiped some tears from his eyes, and said, “Lucien Blake, that is why we are asking our friend Matthew to start the information leak. He will also talk with Cec and the Clasby sisters. Let’s see what develops.” 

“Dr. Blake, would you pour me a sherry, scotch for you two, and let’s sit around the kitchen table and chat,” Jean asked. “Of course, I will. And Jean, in return, you will write two pages in your journal about the visit of Chris Jr, right?” Lucien explained as the three friends gathered in the kitchen. “Yes, of course, Dr. Blake,” Jean told him, then kissed her love. “You lot, I need to talk about Christopher’s visit with Jack. Did he talk to either of you about it?” Jean asked. Both Lucien and Matthew shook their heads side to side. 

Matthew placed a hand on Jean’s arm, and said, “I imagine it did not go well. Based on your visit and my returned parcels, that young man is still so upset with all of us adults.” “Christopher said Jack was glad to see him, wanted to know about the army and what he was doing. Then Jack said he was in classes a few hours a day, learning a trade, but once Christopher asked if he had visited with me, he began yelling at him, about how bad a mother I was, how I did not help him. Said the guards actually told him to leave before Jack got into ah um – I failed that boy, um “ Jean stumbled to a halt.

“Listen, here, Jean, you provided a place for him to live, an education, food on the table, and ignored your needs and health to make a home for your two boys. Don’t you dare believe that you are a bad mother. I know differently. Here, my dear, you need a handkerchief,” Lucien stated as he looked at Matthew, shook his head. Jean was so upset, not able to do much of anything to help her boy. What wasn’t happening at the hostel? Why wasn’t he getting counseling? What shape would be in when he was released?

“Jeannie, I love you. We had a marvelous weekend, spent quality time with your boy Chris, and enjoyed the visit of our mate Matthew. Do not, please do not, think that this episode with Jack is an indication of your worth as a person, a woman, a mother, a friend. Don’t go there. You are so much more than what your son thinks. Now, let Matthew and I look at you. Look at us,” Lucien told her, as he placed his hand on her face, made her pull her eyes from the floor. “I look a fright, don’t I?” Jean asked, sniffling, wiping her eyes, clearing her throat. “I am not going to answer that mate, she is your lady,” Matthew told Lucien. “You are upset, angry Jean. Doesn’t help your neck and shoulders. Try to walk it back, alright? And yes, you do look a fright, but I love you dearly my lady!” Blake told her, smiling at her, still had his hand on her face.

As Lucien worked with Jean’s shoulders and neck, the trio talked about the weekend, Matthew’s return trip to Ballarat, the new car and the price they would accept. The ‘negotiators’ thought maybe a 15% reduction in price at the most, Lucien said he had the money for the full price if that is what he had to pay. Jean looked at him and said, “Don’t you dare tell the car dealer that Lucien Blake. We will spring into action if necessary.” 

On Monday morning, Paul straightened up the inside of his car, put some of the children’s shoes and jackets in the boot, then walked to the rear entrance of the Blake Surgery. As he entered the building, he heard laughter from the kitchen area, and announced himself. “Good morning! I have car keys for you, Jean and Lucien. Tell me about the car you have selected,” he said as he sat down at the table, found a cuppa placed in front of him. Jean briefly described the car, what their plans were for the day, and that his car would be returned by 2 PM. 

By 10 AM the trio entered the Registry office. A clerk handed them a handful of forms, guidelines and general information about getting married in Adelaide. Finally the young lady added, “Now, the bottom line is this. Once all of these forms are completed, return them to me, pay the fee in cash, and I stamp them approved, the two of you must wait one month before you can be married. Then you have two options. If you get married here in the Registry office, we only do the ceremony on a Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday. You are limited to two witnesses. And we have a wait list of three months, first available day is June 12. I will give you my personal suggestion – find a marriage celebrant to perform your ceremony. Once you have your paperwork filed here with me, wait at least one month and celebrate your wedding day. And he will know how to handle the paperwork after you are wed. Any questions?” 

Lucien looked at her and asked, “That is nearly overwhelming. What if I eloped with my lady?” “You still have to do all of the paperwork, get it approved, wait the 30 days. Sorry.” “Mate, think of this like the Army bureaucracy, hurry up and wait, sign stacks of paperwork to get mustered in and out,” Matthew said, realizing his mate was getting hot under the collar. “So, we have all of the paperwork, a contact number here if we have questions, and Lucien, we will talk with Daniel Liu this afternoon. We will get this figured out, organized, and underway before Matthew leaves today,” Jean told him. “Yes, ah yes, got it, Jean.” 

Blake was still sputtering about the wedding when they arrived at the car dealership. The trio walked into the showroom and Niall was waiting for them. He introduced his Boss and Jean immediately stated, “I want to test drive the car. I will be driving the car as much as Lucien. When can we do that?” “What about right now? I have the keys. Let’s take a ride,” Niall said. They all got in the car, Jean adjusted the seat, mirror, and started the engine. Niall smiled and then said, “Doesn’t that engine sound sweet, Matthew?” “It does indeed.” 

“Jean lets go to a road where you can get the car to highway speed, see want you think,” Niall suggested. Jean drove for ten minutes, stopped and Matthew took over the driving. He drove for another ten minutes and then Lucien became the driver. He drove back to the dealer. They were all smiling, laughing, and it was obvious the car was a pleasure to drive. As Lucien parked it, the owner of the dealership and an older lady walked towards them. She smiled at Jean – they knew each other. “Mrs. Ferguson, is this your car?” Jean asked. “Yes it is. My husband passed a few weeks before you arrived. I need to sell it, not getting driven, gathering dust sitting in the garage. Mrs. B do you like it?” she asked. 

“Yes, I most certainly do. Mrs. Ferguson, let me introduce you to Dr. Lucien Blake and his mate Matthew Lawson. I met Mrs. Ferguson when I worked in the op shop, she was a frequent visitor, on the prowl for fabric for her quilting group.” “Mrs. B, I heard you were employed by the new Doctor. John told me the last time I was in the op shop you two are to be wed,” she stated. “You definitely heard correctly. And we need an automobile,” Jean told her, smiling broadly. “Yes, I hope you purchase my car. It would be so nice to have your new family enjoy it.”

The paperwork was presented to Lucien and Jean and when they looked at the cost, realized that it was 25% less than the day before. Lucien and Jean said in unison, “We will take it.” Lucien continued, “And you require a deposit and I will write a check to hold the car.” Niall then told them his crew would wash and wax the car, fill it with petrol, and he would change the oil, do a last minute check of the engine. On Wednesday at noon they could present a check for the cost of the car and officially be the owners. Matthew grinned at his Army buddy and said, “Niall, you are a good mate. Thank you.” Niall looked at Matthew and quietly stated, “You need to thank Mrs. Ferguson. She bargains as good as Jean! She wanted your friends to have her car.”

As Jean drove Paul’s car to the parking area behind the restaurant, the trio talked about the ‘deal’ they had negotiated and what a small world it was – Jean knowing Mrs. Ferguson from the op shop. Then Lucien said, “Matthew, ah thinking about another topic. Um I have been um, imagining how my father will respond to the news from you, will be put the pieces together and figure out Jean and I are together, what if he asks you about the ring, so much to place on your shoulders. Probably should not be doing that to you. I do not want to lose your friendship.” “But Blake, I was not supposed to open the package, after all it was addressed to you, correct? I visited Jean Beazley this weekend. So why would I know anything about the contents of said package?”


	30. Marriage Planning

Ch 30 Marriage Planning

Matthew, Jean and Lucien returned Paul’s car to the rear entrance of his restaurant by 1:30 and the group wandered inside to eat a late lunch. The three were talking on top of each other about the new car Jean and Lucien would have in just two days, their wedding plans and all of the required paperwork, while Matthew could not believe he was leaving for Ballarat after dinner. After completing their meal, Matthew returned to the Surgery to pack his clothing and to give his friends some time for the two of them. Lucien and Jean dropped off two rolls of film from the weekend events to be developed. Then they walked hand in hand to the jeweler to have the engagement ring sized to fit Jean’s ring finger, have the mounting checked. Both of them wanted to select a wedding band that complemented Genevieve’s ring.

As they entered the neighborhood jewelry store, Mr. Chan greeted them and said, “Dr. Blake, I heard that you finally asked Mrs. B to marry you. Even gave her Li’s faux ring. I was hoping you would visit my store, let me help you remember this upcoming time in your lives with an engagement ring, wedding bands.” Lucien placed his Mum’s ring on the display case, then said, “I have my Mum’s diamond ring for Jean. It is too large for her finger. What we want are wedding bands, to complement her ring, which probably dates from the early 1900’s I think.”

Lucien continued talking about the history of the engagement ring as Mr. Chan looked carefully at it, told them he needed to clean it, check the mounting. “Of course, you must give Mrs. B this ring, it is perfect, of a family significance. Now, um wait, wait, yes I know I have what you are thinking about for a wedding band. Be right back.” Much to Jean and Lucien’s delight, he placed two older, yet classic, matching wedding bands on the display case for them to consider. 

“When I purchased this shop a few years ago, we did the inventory, sorted all of the merchandise, I found several older sets of wedding rings in the very back of the jewelry safe. Probably there since the time of the Great War. I estimate this set dates from 1915 or so. I know this ring will look incredible on your hand Mrs. B.” Lucien placed the narrow band and the engagement ring on her finger and admired the ‘look.’ As he gently held her hand, kissed the rings, he said, “Jeannie Blake, just exquisite, my dear. So beautiful!” “Lucien, let me see what the wider band looks like on your hand,” Jean told her love. Jean slid the ring onto his left ring finger, and they both were stunned as they held their two hands together. Mr. Chan quickly stated, “You must get a photograph of your left hands, with the rings. It will make such a good memento of your day.”

“I am so glad I remembered this set. You did not need a contemporary ring set, you just did not. Now let’s get both of your ring sizes figured out and I will put the workorder together,” the Mr. Chan stated. At least he obtained their ring sizes, because as soon as that was complete, he noticed that Jean and Lucien were in an embrace, kissing, quietly talking, in their own world. 

Mr. Chan continued his bookwork and when they broke away from each other, he began, “Come back on Thursday at noon and I will have your rings.” “What about a deposit?” Lucien asked. “Dr. Blake, not necessary. I know where you live and work. But I would like full payment when you collect the rings,” he stated. After glancing at the bill of sale, Lucien removed £100 from his wallet and said, “Here is a partial payment. I will have a check for the remainder with me on Thursday. Thank you ever so much.” 

“Dr. Blake, might I make a suggestion?” “Of course,” Lucien stated. “There are three of you in this newly constituted family, correct? Why not purchase your daughter Li a special piece of jewelry as well? Both of you would give it to her during the ceremony, have the vows include her. You could purchase a piece already in my shop or the three of us could design one. Think about it, let me know,” Mr. Chan told them, looking at the happy couple. “That is a marvelous idea. Lucien and I will discuss what we want to do. By Thursday we will have some suggestions, be ready to spend time with you, let you help us decide,” Jean told him, smiling at Lucien, who was tearing up. Jean noticed that he was pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, turned around to wipe his eyes. “Thank you Mr. Chan for the idea. We will see you on Thursday,” Jean told him, as she guided Lucien out the door. “Jean, just what am I going to do at the wedding if I am this teary eyed now?” “Bring several handkerchiefs?”

As Lucien and Jean exited Mr. Chan’s jewelry shop, they met Daniel Liu on his way to the Surgery. They updated him on their trip to the jewelers and told him ‘Best Man’ Matthew Lawson was waiting for them. Matthew was on the lookout for Lucien, Jean and Daniel Liu to arrive and was relieved to see the three of them approach the Surgery. Lucien introduced Matthew to Daniel and walked everyone into his Surgery office. Looking at Lucien’s desk, Daniel said, “Dr. B, Mrs. B, I notice the paperwork from the Registry Office. I know you will have questions and I can help you. Also we can have you married before they could schedule your ceremony there. I brought my calendar with me,” Daniel explained, answering so many of their questions and concerns before they even voiced them.

“Daniel, thank you. Lucien got so frustrated this morning, even hot under the collar I would say. So we need to tackle this paperwork, get our documentation in order as soon as we can. And I will make certain we do that. Let’s look at your calendar,” Jean told him. “I suggest you select a date at least two months from now, allow time to get the paperwork approved, wait your required 30 days,” Daniel stated. Lucien flipped through his schedule, and Jean and he selected Saturday May 10. “Daniel, what about May 10?” “Ah sorry, have an out of town wedding that weekend. But the weekend of May 17 is open – should I put a hold on it for you two?” “Matthew, sound alright to you?” “It does, plenty of time to work ahead, get the extra days off I will require to get the two of you properly hitched!” “Put us on your calendar for then,” Lucien said, grinning, rubbing his hands together. “Jeannie Beazley, you are going to be Jeannie Blake before you know it!!” 

Matthew walked upstairs and made a telephone call to Alice. They talked quietly and when he looked up after completing the conversation, Lucien was staring at him. “What was that about Matthew?” “I will tell you later, Blake.” As soon as Li was home from school, Matthew took her hand and they walked across the street to the park, found a park bench and chatted for several minutes. They were both smiling and laughing when they returned. “Jeannie, do you have any idea what they were discussing or for that matter who Matthew was talking to?” Lucien asked her. “I don’t. Let’s see if they tell us before he leaves for Ballarat,” Jean suggested, reaching for her love’s hand, kissing it. 

After an early dinner, Lucien, Li and Jean accompanied Matthew to the depot for his return to Ballarat. As they approached the bus terminal, Alice Harvey walked towards them, carrying a satchel and handed it to Matthew, She stated, “For your bus journey.” “Thank you Alice.” 

Once they were inside the building, Alice looked at Matthew, smiled at him and then he stated, “Jean and Lucien, Alice and I have an early wedding present for you. You need to know what it is as you plan the wedding festivities. Alice and I will stay with Li after the wedding so you can take a three day trip. Li has agreed and I think the three of us can take good care of each other. Take that new car on a trip, be together, and don’t worry about Li. You can call Li once a day but otherwise, Blake, your focus is this lady, Jean Randall Beazley Blake. Understood, mate?” Matthew said, grinning at his two friends. “Daddy and Mummy Jean, I will miss you both, but I will be alright with Dr. Harvey and Uncle Matthew. I will,” Li told them, smiling, looking at her ‘parents’ as they hugged each other, wiped some tears. “Thank you. What an unexpected gift and we will take advantage of your generosity,” Lucien said. 

The Blakes wished Matthew a safe journey. “Mate, I will call you tomorrow. Li, you take care of these two. Write me a letter about the new car, where you travel this weekend, and send me more photographs for my album, right?” Matthew requested. Li ran to him and hugged her Uncle, whispered in his ear, “Uncle, I will. I had a good idea, didn’t I?” “Yes you most certainly did, Li Blake. We will have fun while they are on their wedding trip.” 

Then Matthew and Alice walked towards the bus, stopped and said their goodbyes, finishing with a kiss, holding hands as Matthew hugged her. “Good bye Matthew Lawson. I put food and drink in the bag for you,” Alice told him, getting somewhat emotional about his leaving but not embarrassed at their public display of affection. “I will call you tomorrow evening Dr. Harvey,” Matthew told her, and then he waved at the Blakes as he stepped onto the bus. 

Li dashed towards Alice, took her hand in hers, and asked, “Have you had dinner, Dr. Harvey? We have some leftovers in the fridge or I could walk you to Paul’s place,” Li told her. Alice gave Li a hug and said, “Yes, Paul’s place for a snack for us, alright? Do you think your Daddy and Mummy will accompany us?” Lucien and Jean walked up and said, “Yes we will, to whatever you two have planned. Let’s go. Li, lead the way.” 

Sue greeted the foursome as they entered the restaurant, still talking about Matthew leaving for Ballarat. Once they were seated, Li looked at the menu and suggested two plates of appetizers and Alice asked about a family size serving of the egg drop soup for the four to share. Jean thanked Alice for the thoughtful gift of three days after they were married. Alice smiled at both Lucien and Jean, then Li. 

“Can I tell them Dr. Harvey?” Li asked, “Can I?” “Of course. You must take credit for a brilliant idea.” “Mummy Jean and Daddy, do you know that I suggested that Uncle Matthew and Dr. Harvey stay with me after the wedding? I asked Uncle last night and he said he would think about it. He told me after school today that Alice, um Dr. Harvey, said she would help him!” Li told the group. “Alice, here is another idea for you to consider. My Surgery will need a physician those three days we are away. Would you consider covering for me, say from 2 -5 PM each day? There will be follow-up visits, maybe stitches from an accident, we will keep the appointments to a minimum,” Lucien proposed. “Yes, that is an interesting idea. I will talk to my supervisor, clear my schedule, may make a presentation to our weekly group meeting on community involvement,” Alice stated as she jotted down the dates in her calendar. 

As the group was finishing their impromptu meal, Li looked at Lucien and asked, “Daddy, have you done Dr. Gus’ exercises today? You know you promised him you would.” “Young lady, I was waiting for you to ask me about that very thing. Let’s go back to the Surgery and you can help me,” Lucien told her, grinning at Alice and Jean. “Blake family, let me say goodnight. Thank you for the good conversation and food. I always feel better being around you three, ” Alice told them. They all exited the rear entrance of the restaurant and Lucien made certain Alice was on her way home, then the Blake family entered the Surgery. Jean and Li insisted that Lucien work on his elbow exercises, corrected him at times. It was very apparent that Li was more of a stickler about how he did the exercises than Jean was.

Afterwards, Jean helped Li clean up, get ready for bed, and then the three read a couple chapters in a new mystery that Jean was reading. Li was yawning as they finishing. “Good night Li. See you in the morning,” Lucien told her. “Uh huh, Daddy –“ 

Lucien and Jean moved to the kitchen area and started the kettle for tea. Jean looked at him, placed her hand on this arm, and stated, “Dr. Blake, I need to talk, I do, ah about Jack. Talking with Christopher Jr and Matthew this weekend, has really been hard. I know I have repeated myself several times, remembering the visits. I know you are tired of my ah – um I still have not figured out what to do. Will you give me some ideas on approaching him?” she asked him.

“Jean, I don’t have any new approaches for you. But what I am going to suggest is this. Stop blaming yourself for his behavior. You did your best with the two boys, you loved them, provided for the two of them on a limited salary, tried to keep them in school. Despite all of your good intentions, he got in with a bad crowd. I can hardly imagine how many times you tried to talk with him, reason with him. I hate to see him in the hostel in Melbourne but hopefully he is getting some help,” Lucien told her.

“How are we going to make contact with him? He sends mail back to me and Matthew. Christopher’s visit did not go well,” Jean told him. “Jean, I have been sending mail back to my father for over a decade. I am not about to change my way. I think we talk with Richard. We both need some new strategies, don’t you think?” Lucien stated. “Yes, Lucien, we do. Maybe, just maybe Richard can open a door for one of us,” Jean stated. 

“On a different topic, Jeannie, let’s move to the couch. I want to read you the two letters that Matthew delivered, talk about them. My father had them, did not return them, but he did not bin them. The first one is from Richard, dated May, 1946.” 

_Major Lucien Blake,_

_c/o Dr. Thomas Blake_

_7 Mycroft Ave_

_Ballarat, Victoria, Australia_

_Major,_  


_I remember you told us your father Thomas lived in Ballarat, Victoria and I am writing him in hopes he will forward this letter to you, if you are not living at this address. I know we all left for Scotland while you were still in hospital, recovering. I hope you realize that the Army made all of us leave, would not let even one of us stay behind to be with you._  


_I am hopeful that you have left the Army, perhaps looking for your daughter Li. I hope by now you have located her._  


_I will be starting my Residency in Psychiatry in Adelaide in July. I wanted you to know and hopefully we can get together. I really want to thank you for all of the support and guidance you gave me. I will enclose my hospital contact information._  


_Please write. Hope we can connect very soon._  


_Best regards,_  


_Richard McCoy, M.D._

“Lucien, I imagine Richard kept expecting a reply and when he did not receive it, wondered where you were, even if you were still alive. I remember the night you came home from hospital telling me about the two of you connecting with each other,” Jean told him, reaching for his hands to hold, kissing them. “Richard must have had my diagnosis about his hands confirmed fairly soon after he returned to Scotland. I just realized that he started here in Adelaide about ten months after that bloody war ended and we were released from camp. I am so glad he is helping me, ah us, with everything. He is going to be a fantastic psychiatrist,” Lucien said, grimacing, moving around on the couch. “Lucien, your back?” “Yes, bothering me tonight. I have not seen Simon for a few days and I should have.” “Can I help you?” “Jeannie, ah perhaps later. Let me take some aspirin and see if that helps.”

After taking the pain killers, Lucien returned to the couch and began reading the second letter dated March 1946 from the young lieutenants.

_Major Blake_  


_c/o Thomas Blake, M.D._  


_Mycroft Avenue_  


_Ballarat Victoria Australia_

_Major,_  


_The three of us are so sorry we left you alone, injured, without contacting you. You must think we were derelict in our duty to you. But we were not! Please understand that we cared deeply about your well-being. We argued until the Army gave us a choice – a discharge with POW pay and rank or discharge denied, stripped of our rank. We know now they could not do that but at the time, we did not. All of your mates left on the ship for the UK, upset, angry, and many of us in tears._  


_We three have settled in Glasgow, share a flat, working on applications for Medical School or Uni. James and Hugh will begin Medical School as soon as we are accepted and Joseph has decided to pursue medicine and needs to complete additional courses at Uni before applying._  


_We hope you are out of hospital, discharged from the army, and hot on the trail of your daughter. We all know you kept us alive, kept us focused on living. For that we will be forever grateful._  


_Write us. Please._  


_Our best regards Major,_  


_James, Hugh and Joseph_

“Jeannie, I was plagued with tropical fevers, near starvation, and my back - probably almost septic from the beatings. At first I was so out of it, I didn’t really want to live. But as I recovered, oh so bloody slowly, I heard nothing from my father, not even a letter, nothing from any of the men from camp. Always wondered what was going on, why they were all gone. Once I was finally well enough to be discharged, I searched the area where we lived, found a few items. I buried several metal containers with photographs, jewelry, a couple of Li’s toys and my wooden horse that Sid Bartel carved for me. That was about all I could locate. The house was burned to the ground, roads were not clearly marked any longer. Much harder to get my orientation than I figured,” Lucien talked about his experiences, wanting Jean to know more than what he had said to Richard. 

“Lucien, I will listen to you for as long as you want me to. I imagine it is very painful to read their letters. It is important to process this and writing for Richard will be important as well. I love you. I want you to know that, remember it, right?” Jean told him, smiling, then reaching for his face to caress and then to kiss. Lucien returned the kiss, which turned into a deep kiss, with the two of them smiling at each other. 

“Ah Jeannie, I want to tell you more, is that alright?” “Of course it is.” “I was informed that Mei Lin was deceased and Li was rescued after the ship was torpedoed and she was in an orphanage somewhere in China. I knew what I needed to do – look for my precious little daughter. You know, Jeannie, I just thought of this. I have the Death Certificate for Mei Lin and that will be important for our wedding paperwork. So I decided to move to Hong Kong, open a surgery, look for Li, and drink. Oh, my Jeannie, the first few weeks, I drank so much. I think my back and nightmares were driving it. I was turning into a lush until I located Li. But as you know, I really do enjoy a drink in the evening with you my love. Would you like a Sherry?” Lucien stopped and poured their drinks, returned to the couch.

He handed Jean her Sherry and sat next to her on the couch. They touched glasses, he took a sip of his Scotch, then Lucien grinned, smiled at his love. “Jeannie, the jewelry trip today, picking our wedding date, all very special new memories. Thank you for saying yes to me. I will propose to you again this week, once I have Mum’s ring returned. You will say ‘Yes,’ won’t you?” “Let me think about your proposal –“ “What? Wait, you are teasing me, I know it! Your eyes get a certain look when you are um teasing me, at least I think that is the case.” “Of course I will say yes. Lucien, what should we purchase Li as a remembrance of the Beazley-Blake family officially being united?” Jean asked, smiling at him, reaching for his hand to kiss. 

“Yes, I was thinking about additional charms for her bracelet that we two gave her at Christmas or a necklace with a pendant of some kind or perhaps a ring. I want something that she will grow into, not a child-like thingy. What are you considering?” Lucien told her. “Well, my dear, I am thinking about a ring. I know her hand will get larger as she grows up, but the ring could be worn on a gold chain when she is older. I think we should get it engraved with the date plus our three sets of initials in a pattern like this: ‘LRB – LB – JBB,’” Jean explained her idea. “Well, yes, all good ideas, now to narrow this list down,” Lucien said. “Oh Jean, I have no idea what Li’s ring size is, do you?” Lucien asked, raising a very practical question. “Not in the least. Let’s talk to the jeweler on Thursday if he has a suggestion. I don’t want Li to know what we are thinking. I want to surprise her,” Jean said, smiling at her love. “So do I.” 

As they were talking, Jean was very aware of Lucien moving around on the couch, then standing up walking around, to get more Scotch it appeared, but she knew something was amiss. “Lucien Blake, do you have ants in your pants this evening or is your back on a terror?” she asked. “Um, Jeannie, ah I know I told you my back is not part of your job description, that I would not ask you er –“ Lucien quickly stared at the floor, grimacing. Jean looked at him and thought, which is harder, asking me for help or me actually seeing his back, feeling it, putting Simon’s lotion on it. I think I will find out in a few minutes. 

“Dr. Blake, pull your head up, please. I will not allow you to ask me to help you with your back, add it to my job description. Do you understand?” “Um Yes, maybe, I think so,” he said, sounding quite confused. “I am telling you I will help you, right now. Where is Simon’s medication? How do I apply it? I will do it the best that I can,” Jean told him, looking into his blue eyes that were tearing up, then kissing his lips. To her surprise, he did not argue but stated, “Please Jeannie, I need your assistance this evening.”

As he handed her a jar of lotion, Lucien told Jean, “Here it is.” His voice sounded troubled, quiet. When they removed his singlet he groaned, twitched, and Jean began to appreciate how much pain he was experiencing. “Listen, Lucien, I think I will sit on your lap, reach your back that way, we will both take our time, I can reach your shoulders easily, and then when I feel more comfortable, I will ask you to lie down on your belly and I will continue to treat your back. Is that a plan?” “Yes it is. Thank you Jeannie. Um I love you,” he told her looking into her eyes. “Of course you do, Dr. Blake.”

Lucien sat on the edge of his bed, wearing his trousers, stripped to his waist, Jean sat on his lap, her knees on either side of his hips. She kissed his chest and neck and his face. Jean asked, “You ready?” “Um yes, my lady.” As she began to slowly apply Simon’s lotion, he lowered his head onto her shoulder, placed his hands on her sides to steady her. She could reach across his shoulders and part way down his back. He moaned, gasped, sobbed, and occasionally indicated his discomfort as she carefully worked on her task. Once she could reach no farther, Jean stopped and asked him to remove his trousers and lay on his belly for her. 

“Um, Jean. Are you doing alright?” Lucien quietly asked her. “Not really, but I started this, I told you I would work on your back, and I will complete it,” she said in the strongest voice she could muster. Once he was situated on the bed, Jean had her first real observation of his injured and damaged back. “Oh Lucien, my very strong man, you must have survived these injuries by a will power I can barely appreciate. If you did not, neither Li nor I would know you, be able to love you. Now let me get back to work,” Jean explained, wiping tears from her face. 

She focused on her hands massaging the lotion into his scarred back. Occasionally, she asked if he was in pain, if she could do something differently. He mumbled that he was doing alright. As she continued, his voice became stronger, a bit more animated. When she reached his waist line, Jean pulled his shorts down to uncover the top part of his bum. For the first time, he chuckled. “Jean Beazley, got a good look? “Yes I do. When we made love, you had your singlet on, and I did not get a good look at your bum. I approve, I will have you know. So my love, what more can I do for your back?” Jean asked, as she put the lid on the container, kissed his bum several times. 

“I need to stay this way until the lotion soaks in, otherwise the sheets will need to be laundered. Jeannie Blake, I had no intention of asking you to do this, ever, even after we were wed. Please do not change your mind about marrying me,” Lucien said in a worried tone of voice. “Dr. Lucien Blake, I intend to marry you on May 17th and you are taking me on a three day honeymoon jaunt,” Jean told him, kissing his neck. “And um furthermore, my darling lady, in December, I am traveling with you and Li on a trip. Where would you like to go?” 

“You are asking me? Really?” “Yes, please tell me your ideas. Too big of a trip to plan by myself, my love.” “Ah, I know you went to Medical School in Scotland. I would like to experience Christmas in that part of the world and we could visit your young lieutenants. Is that a possibility, Dr. Blake?” “Yes it is, provided we all get some winter clothing. You know I think Li will see snow for the very first time in her life.” 

Jean smiled at Lucien and suggested, “Why don’t you take your night medications, get a package of frozen veg, put on a loose fitting shirt? I will be right back – you see Dr. Blake, I will wrap your elbow and then spend the night with you. Would you like that, my soon to be husband?” “Yes, most definitely. Between my elbow rehab exercises and my nasty back, I am not ‘fit as a fiddle’ this evening. But I know I really would like to hold you, talk until I fall asleep.” “Then that is exactly what we shall do. Because, you see my love, I need to be held as well. Lucien Blake, you are such a dear man. I love you.” “Jeannie, of that I have no doubt. I love you, my darling.”


	31. Sons and Parents

Chapter 31 Sons and Parents

As Matthew Lawson walked down the aisle of the bus, he selected a full seat, blocked part of it with the bag of goodies from Alice. He sat down, placed his snack food, a drink and puzzle book so they were all easy to reach. He thought if anyone wanted him to move over, he would deliver his best copper stare at them, force them to find another place to sit. There were many empty seats at this point in time. He worked some puzzles, began writing Alice a letter, and finally gazed out the window, began thinking. 

So I am Li’s ‘Gentleman Caller’ for Dr. Harvey, a very intelligent physician, a workaholic like me. What does she see in me? A copper, an Ex-Sergeant in the Army, don’t have a great deal of money saved, but I like her, and we are going to be ‘parents’ for Li Blake for a few days after the wedding. I think we will either really like each other after that or will be telling each other good riddance. He placed her home contact information in his wallet and was quite surprised she was willing to share it with him. Now why didn’t I think of that. I just gave her my Ballarat Police information. When I call tomorrow evening, I will tell her then how much I enjoyed the weekend, the chance to talk, get to know her and yes my telephone number at the flat. 

He catnapped off and on through the night, awakened by the stops, new passengers entering, others leaving, and kept thinking about his next few hours. This was going to prove very interesting. He chuckled at what he had agreed to do for his childhood mate Lucien and friend Jean. Matthew began running through scenarios - especially meeting with Thomas and Doug at their early morning ‘Do’ at the Royal Cross. He knew the script, how much he would tell them. Blake, why did I agree to do this? Same reason I took that strange walkabout in the neighborhood in Adelaide. You asked me to.

About the time that Matthew was arriving in Ballarat, Jean checked Lucien’s alarm clock, realized how late it was and began to roust her love awake. Several kisses and hugs began to make a difference. She began to play with his unruly curls, nibble on his ear, felt his lengthening prick finding his way into her hand. He rolled closer to her, held his love, then kissed her, mumbled something in her ear. As Lucien’s hands began to explore, immediately Jean had her predictable goosebumps, then he kissed her deeply and continued to reach for her curls. “No, Dr. Blake, not time this morning. We need to separate before Li finds us in your bed, and you must fix the three of us breakfast, my love,” Jean told him. “Yes, of course, you are right. I quite enjoyed you being with me last night I will have you know my dear.” “So did I. I will get the kettle started. How is your back this morning?” “Um I did pretty good last night, of course with your help. I must talk with Simon today, see what he thinks.”

Jean and Lucien began to tag team breakfast with Jean setting the table, making the tea and toast and Lucien preparing his ‘famous’ breakfast fare. Li walked in, hugged Jean and told her ‘Morning’ and then smiled at her Daddy. As she hugged her father, she held on to him and asked, “Daddy, are you alright? I heard Mummy Jean talking to you in the night about your back.“ “Li, my back is bothering me. Jean tried to calm me down, stop my moaning and groaning, held my hand until I fell asleep, but it took a very long time.”

“And Li, many times the nighttime hours make the pain and discomfort even worse. I remember when your Daddy stayed with me after the op shop robbery. I needed his touch, it helped me calm down, go to sleep. Li, last night your Daddy took a very long time to settle down. So long that I fell asleep in his bed,” Jean explained. “And Li, Mummy Jean tried to leave me, but when she stopped holding my hand, I woke up and asked her to stay. That is why you heard us talking off and on all night,” Lucien told his young daughter. “Are you calling Simon this morning, Daddy?” “Yes I am. I will let you know what he tells me when you return from school.” 

“I understand. I like it that you help each other – when Mummy got hurt in the op shop and you had your nightmare. At the orphanage we were not allowed to do that. Is breakfast ready yet, Daddy?” “Yes it is, and served with a smile, my darling daughter,” Lucien told her, grining at his little girl, kissed her on the cheek. Li continued, “Mummy Jean, is Uncle Matthew in Ballarat now?” “You know Li, I think he should be. Hope he got some sleep on the bus. He will call us this evening and talk about his trip.” Lucien and Jean gave each other a ‘look’ and both thought, that was a close call, just how much has she put together about the two of us. 

On his arrival in Ballarat, Matthew Lawson’s first stop was the Royal Cross hotel. As he walked up the steps, he noticed quite a number of cars, including Thomas Blake’s Standard and Doug Ashby’s Police Cruiser, so Jean remembered correctly that the men’s group would be there. He located her mates in the kitchen area, gathering food to deliver to the meeting room. Once they were finished with that task and the meeting started, he would be able to talk with them.

Nancy, the hotel’s chief housekeeper, handed him a heaping plateful of breakfast fare and he moved into the corner of the kitchen area reserved for the staff to eat and began to devour the food. I am going to have to tell Blake that his breakfast bacon and eggs are much better than this hotel food. Wonder if those three are up already, ready for the day. I would like to be a fly on the wall when they get the car tomorrow. Hope they go somewhere fun tomorrow evening.

When the meeting had started, Jean’s mates gathered around Matthew and asked, “Tell us what happened. Did you meet up with Christopher Jr? Matthew, come on talk to us!” Nancy told him. “Listen you lot, Jean is fine, Christopher spent the weekend with her, and I had a good time. Even met one of Jean’s friends, Alice Harvey. Was an interesting time indeed. I have a letter from Jean for all of you. Once you read it, we can talk about it, I will try to answer your questions."

Nancy held the letter and they all read it, pointing, laughing, chatting as they finished it. The questions began to flow, “Can you believe Jean is getting married, to a doctor with a little girl? Matthew do you know when? Jean’s letter does not say.” “Just yesterday, they chose the weekend of May 17th. Christopher Jr will walk her down the aisle. Jean has asked me to be one of the Best Men. I think the wedding will be in the park across from where they live. And the doctor’s daughter will stand up with Jean. She would like one of you to be in the wedding, but realizes how expensive the trip will be,” Matthew explained. 

“What is the doctor like? Tell us.” “Well, he is tall, kind of a handsome bloke, wears three piece suits most of the time, sometimes he combs his hair, sometimes not, very busy with the Surgery, many non-English speakers, trying to be the best father he can be for his little girl. Dotes on her, she is smart as a whip. He seems like an all-around nice fellow.” Matthew laughed to himself as he finished explaining his mate. 

“Matthew, um you know we will talk about this for weeks, is it alright if some of this kinda leaks out? Jean’s church friends will want to know as well – you know that she is doing alright.” “Jean told me that whatever is in the letter you can talk about.” 

Thirty minutes later, when Matthew exited the hotel from the kitchen prep area, he promptly walked upon Thomas and Doug who were in the parking lot. “Well Lawson, so you are back in Ballarat. How is Jean Beazley?” Doug asked. “Doug, she is doing well. Also saw her oldest boy Christopher Jr. He is posted to the Army language school in Adelaide. Started on Monday learning Korean. Oh, Dr. Blake, here is the receipt for the package I delivered to the SPW Food Mart in Adelaide. They said they would give it to Lucien the next time they see him.” 

Doug looked at Matthew and asked, “We overheard the ladies cleaning up our meeting room talking about Jean getting married soon. Sounded like they got a letter from her, couple of them were talking about attending the ceremony. And that you are one of the Best Man. Why didn’t you tell us any of that news?” “I will tell you what I know, if you give me the time of day to do it,” Matthew said, trying not to sound angry, but there were times Doug really lit his fuse. And Lawson, just calm down. Stay on script right? 

“Have you met the man Jean is marrying?” Thomas asked. Matthew looked at him, told himself once again to slow down, remember Jean’s letter, no more. My goodness, Thomas wanted more information about his boy. Is there any way to get those two men to talk with each other, try to get along? “Yes, Dr. Blake, I have. He is a physician, has a busy neighborhood Surgery, very busy, seems like a good man. He has hired Jean to help him in Surgery, to raise his daughter,” Matthew explained. 

Thomas continued with his questioning, “Is he a WWII veteran?” “Yes he is. So many of us have served, right Dr. Blake? And others like Jean and her boys have been devastated by the war, carrying wounds that you cannot see. She continues to struggle with what happened to her youngest boy Jack. Christopher Jr had a recent visit to him that went south very quickly as well. It is hard on both of them. I listen, try to explain why this happened. Over time, I have come to realize I cannot adequately - ” Matthew stopped talking. “Just a minute, Lawson, it is quite simple. It is the law,” Doug spit out. Matthew knew Doug was a black and white thinker, no grey tones allowed. But yes, keep your mouth shut Lawson, don’t want to rattle his cage first thing this morning. Get tripped up by your boss.

“Why are you one of the Best Man, Matthew?” Doug asked. “Both Jean and her husband-to-be asked me. I said that I would. You know I have been helping her with the unplanned move to Adelaide, both financially and emotionally. Jean wanted me in their wedding, I guess I could have been a Maid of Honor? What do you think of me in a dress?” “Who is the other Best Man?” Thomas asked. “Um, I think a bloke the doctor knows in Adelaide,” Matthew stated. Thomas kept asking Matthew about the wedding, wanting details that surprised him. “Another question Lawson, who is the Maid of Honor for Jean?” “Dr. Blake, I know the daughter will be in the wedding, standing up with Jean and maybe a couple of others, don’t know who just yet.” “What church for the wedding ceremony?” Thomas asked. “Don’t think the ceremony will be in a church. They are thinking about an outdoor wedding,” Matthew told him. 

“I need to return to my flat, shower the bus grime away and sign in to the Police Station by 11:30,” Matthew stated. “And Sgt. Lawson, will you share dinner with me at the Colonists’ Club this evening? After you are off of work?” Thomas asked. “Is 8:30 too late for you to eat dinner, Dr. Blake?” “No, see you there.” 

“So the trips to Adelaide are done, is that right Lawson?” Doug asked very quickly. “No, Sir, I don’t think so. I met one of Jean’s friends this weekend and I will be traveling to visit her every few weeks,” Matthew said. “What does she do? Work in a hotel, like Jean did?” Doug smirked. “Jean’s friend is a second year resident in pathology. She is an independent thinker, extremely intelligent, top of her class at Uni, classy good-looking woman. I am so delighted that Jean introduced the two of us,” Matthew stated with pride. “You Lawson and a Pathologist?” Doug mused. “Yes, Chief Superintendent Ashby, stranger things have happened!” Matthew quickly stated.

Simon, Sue, Jane and Michael walked into the rear entrance of the Surgery and met Jean, Li and Lucien in the hallway. Lucien was still wearing his dressing gown, smiled at Simon, who gave him a hug, gauging his response, getting a preview of what Lucien was enduring this morning. Jane and Michael dashed to Lucien and hugged their Uncle. Lucien smiled at the two Wong kids, so glad they lived close to that wonderful family. Then Li hugged her Daddy a final time and the group walked out the front entrance on their way to school. 

Simon guided Lucien into a treatment room and hoped his friend was not in serious trouble with his back. He knew Lucien buried his pain away until it erupted into an episode like happened last night. As the two men talked, Simon reminded him, “Lucien Blake, you are not in camp, you do not need to hide this from your men or your captors. Tell us when you begin to experience this type of discomfort, understand? Let us help you,” he tried to reason with him. But Simon knew that strategy kept Dr. Blake alive for over three years in the camp. Even now, months after he was no longer a POW, Lucien found it very hard to approach his back any differently. Lucien looked at him, then the floor. Simon immediately pulled his head up, looked him in the eyes, and stated, “Not acceptable, Dr. Blake.” “Yes, I understand.”

Jean returned to the Surgery, heard Simon talking with Lucien, so she set up the rooms and supplies and then did a check of the appointment book for the morning’s patients. As she was completing her work, Jean’s mind wondered to her friends in Ballarat. How was Matthew faring with her friends at the hotel? They were such a good group of mates, but so poorly paid. Could any of them afford to come to our wedding? Financially, my trip to Adelaide broke me. If Lucien had not offered me a life line, I have no idea where I would be. Then Jean heard the treatment room door open, Simon and Lucien walked to the Surgery office. Lucien was smiling, well maybe a bit of a grimace as well, “Jean, we need some additional time this week for Simon to visit. Will you help us?” 

As Lucien walked upstairs to get dressed for the day, Jean reached for his hand, accompanied him up the stairs. “Dr. Blake, I have a question. Um, what do you ah,“ Jean stopped talking and Lucien took over. “How much did Li hear last night? Did we give her an adequate explanation of the two of us in my bed? Or do we need another talk with her?” “Yes, that is exactly what I think we two need to consider. She has seen you helping me when you slept in my room.” “But I was on the floor, my dear,” Lucien interjected. “Yes on the floor, but this time we were in bed, I could have left your bed, a couple of different times you let go of my hand, but I did not. I did not want to do that,” Jean held his hand even tighter, pulled it towards her lips and placed several kisses on his precious hand. “I love you Lucien Blake.” “And that is the best reason we can give her, you love me, care for me, and want to help me, as I do you,” Lucien told his love, kissing her, then folding her into his arms. “I love you Jeannie Blake um to be!”

Matthew finally reached his flat mid-morning, and felt like he had completed a full day’s work, like a murder investigation. Was it just yesterday he left Adelaide? He was missing the conversations with the Blake-Beazley family, Alice, the Wong children. That little enclave had such a good feeling about it. I will call them tonight, update the Ballarat situation. Call Alice and finish my letter to her. He jotted down what happened at the hotel, who knew what, who he needed to contact, then cleaned up, packed a lunch and was out the door for the police station. 

As he looked at his desk, piled with several stacks of folders he needed to process, Matthew kept an eye out for Thomas Blake as well as Doug Ashby. Lawson wondered what those two thought about his Adelaide news. After all, they now knew Jean was engaged. But to whom? Did Thomas regret the fights with son Lucien, the returned letters still bristling with Lucien’s anger? Did Doug regret the harshness of his dealings with the younger Beazley boy? Focus, Matthew Lawson, get this bloody paperwork completed. 

Jean called Richard to leave a message, and as was so typical of him, he answered her call, “McCoy here. Jean, what can I do for you?” “Richard, come early this evening. I am fixing lamb and the trimmings. Come hungry, any time after 6 PM is fine,” Jean told him, smiling to herself. “So, Mrs. B, you two must have a great deal to talk about if you are bribing me up front,” he chuckled as he finished his sentence. “Well, if you put it that way, you read my mind, Dr. McCoy.” “Then, I want a chocolate cake as well.” “Certainly. Icing or not?” "Of course, icing and leave the bowl for me!” “Yes, indeed.”

During dinner, Li told Richard about the plans of Dr. Harvey and Uncle Matthew to stay with her after the wedding. “Uncle Richard, don’t you think that was a good idea, for Daddy and Mummy Jean to be able to go on a short trip?” “Of course I do. And what makes those plans so very special is that you, Li Blake, suggested them.” “How did you know – oh I think I know, Dr. Harvey told you, right?” “Yes she did.” The dinner time conversation was pleasant, with laughter, and some silliness from Lucien. Richard watched his Major reach for Jean’s hand several times, caressed it, kissed it. Li smiled at her Daddy and finally said, “Daddy, do you feel better now than last night?” “Yes, Li, I do. Between Mummy Jean and Simon, my back pain is under control. And they both have me on a very short leash. And I will tell you about this Richard, after we eat our cake, with icing.” 

Jane and Michael shouted up the stairs, telling Li they would be late if she did come this very instant. “Daddy, we are going to the library tonight for a mystery tour of the books. Don’t really understand exactly what we will do but Jane said the last one was fun. Sue is going with us. Good bye,” Li told the adults, as she dashed down the stairs. 

“Let’s stay up here. Easy access to the tea and cake,” Richard suggested, grinning at the two of them. “Richard, yes, I have a request. Jean and I have selected May 17th for our wedding, in the park. Will you be one of my Best Men? Matthew has already agreed,” Lucien asked his former POW mate. “Major, of course I accept. To represent your men from camp is quite an honor.” “Good. Good.” 

Then Lucien placed the year-old letters from Richard and James, Hugh and Joseph on the table. Richard stared at him, with a perplexed look on his face. “Alright, as you can see I have those two letters in my possession now. It is a long story but one that you need to know. My father is still the Police Surgeon in Ballarat, works with Matthew. He gave Matthew a package to deliver to me,” Lucien began his story. “Wait, so your father knows you are here, in Adelaide, have the surgery, are with Li and Jean, right?” Richard asked, shaking his head back and forth.

“No Richard, no, Lucien got ahead of himself. Let me fill in some of the holes. When Lucien left Hong Kong for Adelaide, he gave his sales agent a forwarding address of SPW Food Mart, Near the Bus Depot, Adelaide. The agent gave the address to his father, since he kept writing Lucien in Hong Kong. He was returning Dr. Blake’s letters. But Thomas does not know about Li and me being with Lucien, about the Surgery, just that Lucien is in the Adelaide area, somewhere. And um he knows I am in Adelaide as well,” Jean quickly stated. 

“These two letters were in the package,” Lucien explained, as he picked each letter up, looked at it, returned to the table. “So Major, you and your father are still angry with each other, not speaking, just as you told me in camp, so many times.” “Yes, of course. In the package were 40 of his letters, um written to me. I wrote RETURN TO SENDER on each of them in very big letters, popped each one back in the post. He has not opened any of them, just kept them,” Lucien spit out very quickly, his anger building. “Major, stand up, work the anger off, right now!” Richard ordered his Major, friend, and mate. “What?” Lucien asked. “Do what Richard asked!” Jean nearly shouted at him. “Yes, yes, I am on my way.” 

“Jean, in camp so many of the men were angry, frustrated, short fuses, easily ignited. By walking or exercising, each of us seemed to get a handle on our feelings. Albeit, only a temporary fix.” “You as well? Your hands?” Jean asked. “Yes, me included. What I had lost is still so hard for me to process. None of us understood why Lucien’s father treated him so harshly. We could see the damage that man caused, and now with all of these ‘Returned’ letters, the continued lack of communication, how to break through to either one of them. Jean, I just don’t know,” Richard said, shaking his head. 

“Ah Richard several more items were in the package. Thomas sent Genevieve’s diamond ring. I think he has some idea that there is a lady friend here in Adelaide that Lucien is close to, perhaps me, perhaps someone else. We don’t know where he got that idea,” Jean added. “From Matthew?” Richard asked. “Absolutely not,” Jean told him. “And what else?” “Richard, photographs of Matthew, Lucien, and Genevieve. The boys were just eight or nine years old. Hard to look at them and realize what was going to happen to the three of them. And a key to the house on Mycroft Avenue, and a key to his Mum’s art studio,” Jean quietly told him, wiping some tears.

As he reentered the room, Lucien stated, “I think my old man sent me a good riddance package. What do you think Richard?” Lucien placed a bottle of top shelf Scotch on the table and three glasses. “I need to toast my Best Man, to thank you Richard for saying yes, for forcing me to calm down. And my lady Jean, are you certain you want to marry the likes of me, after my eruption just now?” Lucien stated. 

“Of course Major, Jean is going to marry you because you are going to address these father-son issues and will gain an understanding of them. I need a research topic for my residency honors and I think I just selected my focus this evening. I know you are mentoring Gus and now you will be the subject of mine,” Richard stated, sipping his Major’s Scotch. Jean looked at the two mates, sipped the Scotch in her glass, made a funny face, then grimaced, walked quickly to the kitchen sink and poured it out. “How on earth do you two drink that? It is just awful,” she stated, as she rinsed her mouth out with water.

“Richard, Jean needs to talk with you as well this evening.” “I assumed that as well, with the magnificent meal, dessert. Let me think about this – Christopher Jr was here for the weekend, struggling with the upcoming wedding of his dear Mum and Dr. Blake, but no I think there is something else, that the two of you were trying to figure out. Right, Jean?” Richard talked through his observations from Saturday. Jean stared at both Lucien and Richard, then her eyes met the floor, she shook her head back and forth. “Jean, I can only read body language so far. You need to help me here,” Richard explained. Jean slowly pulled her head up, looked at the two men, swallowed, quietly said, “My youngest boy Jack will not talk to either Christopher Jr or me. He sends my letters back. He is in detention in Melbourne for the next three years. Matthew’s boss put him there. And that hurts so badly to see Jack suffering in that place and I can’t do anything to help my boy.” 

“Major, will you tell your father about your upcoming marriage plans?” Richard asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted Major Blake to say ‘No’ and then press him on it. Tie it to Jean’s dilemma. “Richard, No, No! NO! I don’t want the man here in Adelaide. We are celebrating us, the three of us, finding each other, surviving that bloody war. I will not talk with him, answer his damn letters,” Lucien was nearly shouting by the time he finished his tirade.

Jean could see the look on Richard’s face as he moved in to trip Lucien up. She realized what he was doing before Lucien was aware of his friend’s strategy. Lucien was not acting like the smartest man in the room this evening. His anger was keeping him off balance. Richard wanted his Major to make the transition of the angry son to what impact that has on the parent – his father or Jean, Jack’s mother. It was a two way street, and one that both he and Jack had erected barricades to keep the parent away, far away. 

“Major Blake, tell me how you and Jack Beazley are any different? Tell me!” Richard asked, observing his friend. Lucien stared at his POW mate and psychiatrist, and then at Jean. “Damn you Richard! You are making this so bloody hard for me tonight, do you know that? No answer, not now,” Lucien told him. “Fine, then you write for me, sketch for me, several pages by our next meeting, understood?” Dr. McCoy stated. “Yes.” “And don’t you dare look at the floor, Dr. Blake, please,” Jean pleaded him, reaching for his hand to hold, caress, kiss.

“Let me change the subject. Jean, tell me about the Major’s back issues. What is going on?” Richard asked her. “Ah, his back was very tight, itching, so uncomfortable. We had agreed that my working with his back was not part of my job description, even after we were married. However, after seeing how much pain he was experiencing, I told him I would rub Simon’s lotion on his back. He needed relief, it was too late to ask Simon or Paul for help. I had a very hard time doing it but I was able to complete the task. Simon came this morning to evaluate the situation, worked with him, added a second lotion to his treatment. Lucien sees him three more times this week,” Jean stated. 

Richard looked at Jean and told her, “When we were released from camp, James, Hugh, Joseph and I wanted to stay with our Major, he was so ill, his back so damaged, but the Army, in all of its wisdom, denied us our request. We were all very angry. As you know, none of us could contact our Major until just recently. We did not know if he survived,” Richard explained. Lucien put a hand on Richard’s shoulder and said, “And the letters that I just received indicated the way the Army treated you four. I had a slow hard recovery, but I have made remarkable progress with Jean by my side.” Lucien reached for Jeannie’s hand to kiss. “I love you my dear.”

“Jean, what about a minder? Major, how are you doing on the medications?” Richard asked them. “No minder required. With the larger bed, he is staying put all night long.” “Medication issues, Major?” “No, I am not groggy in the morning, have plenty of energy. I would like to continue decreasing the dosages, if you agree.” “I trust you Major on this. Let’s adjust them again and talk in a week. This has been a difficult evening for all of us. I hope we have opened some doors.” “So do we,” Jean answered for the Blake family, walked to Richard, hugged him. She continued, “Thank you so much for your time this evening.”

As Richard left the Blake Surgery, Jean handed him half of the chocolate cake and Lucien walked him to his car. When he returned to the kitchen area, Lucien asked Jean to help him with his exercises for his elbow. They were about half way through them when Li came bouncing up the stairs. “Daddy, Mummy, I am back,” she said as she hugged them both. Li placed the biscuit tin on the table and watched the exercise routine. “Tell us about your library trip, Li,” Lucien asked her. “We had a dozen questions to find answers to, and to do that we needed to find sources. You know books, newspapers, magazines, whatever we could find in the library. Sounded kinda strange at first but I now know how to figure out source material. Sue told us that will be an important skill for us very soon. Something called a research paper, I think she called it.” 

Li continued sitting at the table nibbling on a biscuit, looked at Lucien and clearly stated, “You didn’t do enough of that one. Do it again, Daddy. Please.” ‘You are quite the little taskmaster, aren’t you?” “I learned it from you, remember.” “Yes, of course. Li, do you want to stay up until Matthew calls us? He said he will place his call about 9 PM,” Lucien asked his daughter. Jean looked at her two Blakes and smiled at them both. “What is it Mummy Jean?” Li asked. “Oh, the two of you are so special to me. My life is –“ Jean halted, beginning to laugh at the father and daughter. “You both look so much alike right now, it is hard to believe.” “What are we doing, Jean?” Lucien asked. “Um let me think how to describe –“


	32. Matthew's Return to Ballarat

Ch. 32 Matthew’s Return to Ballarat

After parking his vehicle near the Colonists’ Club, Matthew walked up the stairway, and as he entered the Bar, Cec motioned him to come his way. “Hospital just called and said Dr. Blake had a critically ill patient in hospital to attend. He could not come this evening. He told me to serve you a meal and he would pay for it. And he will be in touch at a later date,” Cec stated, reading off a piece of paper with his notes. 

Matthew who was feeling the effects of the overnight bus ride and working all day, stated, without thinking clearly, “Which one Cec?” Cec looked at him, with a most peculiar look, then stated, “Sgt. Lawson, Sir, of course, Dr. Thomas Blake, the elder, Lucien’s father. Who else would I be referring to?” “Um sorry, Cec, really tired. I will pass on dinner this evening. Can I talk with you tomorrow?” Matthew asked, knowing what little he had said, was too much. That he needed to shut up. Seemed like Cec realized it as well. “Yes, Sgt. Lawson, I have time in the morning. What about the bench overlooking Lake Wendouree at 10 AM?” Cec politely asked. “Yes, fine. See you then,” Lawson told him.

After Thomas Blake stood Matthew up at the Colonists’ Club, he drove home, fixed himself a sandwich and opened a cold beer, sat on the couch to eat. He knew this was a Richard evening and he should wait until half nine or so to call the Blake-Beazley household. He jotted down some items to share with them. He pulled out Alice’s telephone number and her suggested calling times, and now, yes now, would be a good time to call her. 

After finishing his beer, Matthew quickly placed the call to her, the telephone rang twice and she answered, “Dr. Alice Harvey here.” “And this is Sgt. Lawson. Alice, I miss you. The last two evenings we have been chatting almost nonstop and tonight I am alone, very tired, but back in Ballarat safe and sound. How are you?” “Matthew, I am doing well, difficult day in the morgue but I learned several new items about a corpse, shot in the neck twice - once with a rifle and a second time with a shotgun. I have written down how we figured it out. That may come in handy one day when I am a Police Surgeon. Oh, sorry, I imagine you want to talk to me and here I am telling you about, well you already know about such a situation, right?” 

“No I don’t, since we have not had a murder case like that under my watch. You will have to tell me more about it, later if you would. I told Jean’s friends about the wedding. They were all excited and I think a couple of them might come. Also I informed my Boss about the two of us seeing each other and I would continue my monthly trips to Adelaide. He assumed you were a hotel maid, like Jean.” “What a Neanderthal! You corrected him very quickly, right?” “Yes Alice, I most certainly did. And I bloody well enjoyed jumping all over his archaic assumptions of women,” Matthew told her, grinning at the memory of Ashby’s face. 

“How was your day, Matthew?” “Alice, pushing papers all day is pretty tiresome. Long trip is catching up with me. Going to check in with the Blake family and talk to my mate about his day. So, I think I will bid you good night, pleasant dreams. Talk with you later, Alice.” “Give my best regards to Lucien and Jean. Good night to you as well.”

One more telephone call to make this evening. Could be one where Blake gets a bit angry at me. But we will see. Matthew placed a telephone call to the Blake household. The call was answered by Li, “Uncle Matthew! Hello! Daddy let me stay up so I could talk to you. How was your trip?” “Li, long, and then I had to work today, and now I am really tired. But young lady I wanted to talk to you three. I was so glad to see all of you once again, meet Alice Harvey, and talk to Christopher Jr. Will you write me a letter, young lady?” Matthew smiled to himself at that little one of Blake’s. “Yes I will. Here is Daddy. Good night.” Instead of Lucien, Jean took the telephone and chatted a few minutes as he walked to the Surgery office to talk with Matthew, so Li would not overhear their conversation. 

“Lawson, now I can talk with you,” Lucien told his mate. Jean hung up the receiver and helped Li get ready for bed, read to her, and within a few minutes, Li was asleep. She joined Lucien in the office. “Jean, I was just telling my good mate, that your letter is with Nancy and the gals at the Royal Cross. They are all excited and happy for you. They asked me to describe the doctor – and that was hard to do without saying too much, could not make him too handsome could I? Apparently they told Doug and Thomas the news while cleaning up the meeting room. One of their friends told the kitchen staff at the Colonists’ Club and the gossip train is rolling right along now.”

“But, you two, listen um I miscued this evening with Cec. He told me that Dr. Blake called the Club, said he was not coming to eat dinner with me. I stupidly asked, Which one? And his look was incredible. Something dawned on him right then. I know it did. And I made a hasty exit. I will talk with him in the morning. Sorry, Blake. I was too tired to be talking with him,” Matthew explained. “Listen mate, if he figures it all out, invite him to the wedding, ask him to come with you,” Lucien suggested. “Yes, good idea.” 

“Matthew, your mate Lucien Blake is dealing with back issues. Last night he was in pain, and this morning Simon treated him. We have to keep him honest about how he feels,” Jean told him. “And Matthew, um, Jean yes, put lotion on my back last night, she is so brave, strong, and has a very strong stomach. Simon is trying to pound into my very hard head to ask for help, as soon as I have twinge, a pull, but –” Lucien stopped talking, looked at Jean, not the floor. His eyes were tearing up. “Listen Blake, if she will help you, then you must give that lovely lady an engagement ring, and marry her as soon as you can. Do you hear me?” “I do indeed.” 

Lucien and Jean held hands as they walked up the stairs to the living area. “Get yourself ready for bed Dr. Blake and I will wrap your arm. I intend to stay with you. I will join you in a few minutes,” Jean told him, kissing his hand as they parted. After they were in his bed, elbow wrapped, lights out, Jean began talking to her love. “Lucien, I want to tell you about last night’s observation when I just stared at the two Blakes that I live with. You both held your head with a certain tilt, an ‘air,’ your mouths were in a similar grin, once again I know you are related. I love you both. I just hope Li is not as stubborn as you,” Jean told him, kissing his chest, playing with his beard. “My lady, I hope she is as brave as you. And sassy, independent, and loving. You are showing her each and every day your very special ‘Jeannie Blake’ traits!” 

Sue collected Li for the short walk to school as Simon and Jean talked with Lucien about his cranky back. Now that Simon knew Jean had treated his back, he showed her how to ‘professionally’ apply the lotion, the hand and arm motions to use. Jean was a very quick learner, Simon praising her with his nods, with Lucien doing the translating as needed. Once they were finished, Simon talked with Lucien, including some index finger pointing for emphasis. “What did he tell you Lucien?” Jean asked, since he stopped translating for her. “Ah Jean, everything is tickety-boo, don’t worry about it,” Lucien told her, with a strange look on his face. 

Paul had quietly walked into the Surgery, was listening to their conversation and promptly spoke up. “Jean, there are continuing issues with Lucien’s back. After all, he has only been out of camp since September 1945. We three need to keep a close eye on his back, not let him just tell us he is doing well. And Lucien, don’t look at the damn floor, understand!” Lucien pulled his head up, swallowed slowly. “Um Yes Paul I do. Thank you for your help this morning. Simon is correct and I will not hide how I feel. I can’t let this get out of hand. Can’t revert to my camp behavior. I am getting married in a few weeks, have two honeymoon trips. I will behave myself, I will,” Lucien told them, smiling at his good mates and his fiancé. Jean reached for his face to hold and kissed him. “Now you behave yourself, Dr. Blake.” “Of course, my lady.” 

Lake Wendouree was magnificent in the morning sunlight, with reflections of the trees moving in the slow wave action. Picture postcard perfect Cec thought as he stood near a bench, looking off into the distance. So, what do I know about the young Dr. Blake? He is in Adelaide. Jean is in Adelaide. Matthew told me in his own way that he has seen Lucien, probably over the weekend. And he traveled to Adelaide to visit Jean. How to link these pieces together? Well, what if Jean and Lucien are together? No, probably not. Social status issues. But, perhaps Adelaide would not be so hung up on that? This will be interesting to hear what Sgt. Lawson wants to talk about.

Matthew parked his car at the very end of the parking area, walked towards Cec. He was thinking about how to explain, how much to explain, for some reason this conversation seemed harder to him than the one with Thomas and Doug. As Matthew approached Cec, he turned around, they nodded at each other. Then they wandered into a tree lined area, away from the view of casual observers. “Morning Sgt. Lawson.” “And Good morning to you Cec.” “So, we need to talk. Let me start our conversation. Matthew, I heard gossip, rumors from some of my kitchen staff about Jean marrying a physician in Adelaide. Is that what we are talking about?” Cec asked. 

Matthew grinned at him, looked at the older man who had known both Blake and him since they were kids. He is making this easier for me. So Lucien said I can tell him if necessary, ask him to be very discrete - which I know he will be. “Cec, that is not a rumor. Jean is marrying a physician, who has a ten year old daughter. The wedding is the weekend of May 17th, in Adelaide. I am one of the Best Men. I am driving, will leave on May 15th or 16th, and will stay several days after the festivities so I can take care of the doctor’s daughter while Jean and –“ Cec quickly interrupted him, “And Dr. Lucien Blake take a short trip? Is that what you want to tell me?” Cec smiled at him, placed a hand on Matthew’s shoulder.

“How did you figure out so many details, Cec?” “Sir, how many days and nights of people watching, listening have I done over the years? I had a hint of this from you, more from the kitchen staff, then a night of thinking, and that is what I came up with. Am I right?” Cec asked, grinning at him. “Yes. And please don’t tell anyone about the specific details. Jean’s friends do not know who she is marrying. Neither do Thomas or Doug,” Matthew quickly explained. 

“Cec, I talked with Lucien and Jean last evening, and they suggested you come with me, attend the wedding, get a chance to meet his daughter, their friends, colleagues,” Matthew told him. “And I could return to Ballarat on the bus, get back to work for Monday. Yes, that could work for me,” Cec stated, smiling at Lawson. “Perhaps they need help with the reception? That would be my wedding gift to those lovely people.” Cec added. “Most certainly, your expertise will be welcomed.”

“Have Thomas and Lucien talked since his return to Australia?” Cec asked. “Of course they haven’t.” “Matthew, can I ask one more question?” “Certainly.” “How is Lucien? I know he was in a POW camp for years. He must be struggling – you know his physical and mental health,” Cec inquired. “He has good days and other days are quite stressful. Jean has been with him for about three months now, has remarkable insights into him. Cec, he is so happy, she is happy, and his little girl is just precious. They make a remarkable family,” Matthew stated. “What is his daughter’s name?” “Her name is Li. Lucien is such a proud Father, she is smart, speaks five languages, and she knows that her Daddy loves her. And Jean and Li are like two peas in a pod. It is really fun to see those two interact with Lucien. Their enclave is so welcoming, so encouraging, and I miss their company already.”

“Sgt. Lawson, I would like to accompany you to the wedding. Thank you for asking me. And I will tell absolutely no one,” Cec stated, grinning at Lawson. “Um one more question, if I may. How long have you known that Lucien was in Adelaide?” “Since Christmas.” “Well I’ll be. Coincides with the letter to Thomas from the sales agent in Hong Kong. The next time you talk with him, give both Jean and Lucien my heartfelt congratulations on their upcoming wedding.” “I will. Do you want Lucien’s address in Adelaide? Or you could write him a note and I could include it in my next letter.” “You know Sir, I will write a letter and give it to you within the next few days. Need to do that at home, away from the Club,” Cec stated, smiling to himself, looking at the lake, remembering the times he was with Genevieve and Lucien at this very place. Lucien was such a gentle lad, intelligent, so damaged by her death, his father’s banishment. 

For both Jean and Lucien, the Surgery hours on Wednesday morning seemed to drag on and on. They were so ready to get their new vehicle, they could hardly contain themselves. After the last patient of the morning, they quickly walked to the bus depot, took a city bus that would drop them off across the street from the car dealership. Shortly after 12 PM, they entered the lot and saw their car sitting close to the building, all shiny, gleaming in the sunlight. “Jeannie, isn’t she an absolute beaut of a car?” “Yes!”

Niall watched them approach and grinned at both of them, shook each of their hands. “Good Afternoon. Are you ready for your car, Dr. Blake?” “Yes, we are. I have a bank check for you and Jean needs the keys to her car,” Lucien quickly said, chuckling as he looked at his lady. Jean’s eyebrow was arched, her eyes squinting at him, “My car? I thought it was your car Lucien! After all, you are paying for it.” Lucien smiled at her and said, “And I thought you wanted it, you know as a wedding present, um from me!” Jean gave him a stare, and to his surprise stated, “Yes well in that case, yes, I do want this car. I will not argue with you Dr. Blake.” 

Once the paperwork was completed and specific features of the car discussed, Niall handed two sets of keys to Jean. “Jean my dear, you are the driver, please,” Lucien told her, as he gracefully bowed at the waist. As they left the sales lot, both Jean and Lucien were talking, laughing, and grinning at each other. On their way to the rear entrance of the Blake Surgery, Lucien was looking around the interior of the vehicle, feeling the seats, opening the glove box, staring at Jean as she expertly negotiated traffic. After she parked and switched the engine off, Lucien reached for her hand, kissed it and then said with a roguish smile, “Want to try out the back seat Mrs. B?” 

“Thought I would never be asked to do that again,” Jean looked at Lucien, shook her head. “Yes, Dr. Blake I would like to very much, my love.” Lucien stretched out as best he could in the back seat, protecting his back and sore elbow, and then Jean sat on the edge of the seat of the car, shut the door, slipped her shoes off, and promptly asked, “Ready?” “Yes, of course.” Jean crawled on top of the good doctor, snuggled into his neck, and kissed him several times. “And when are we going to do this, for real, you know, like we did as teenagers?” Lucien asked Jean. “Maybe some evening, after midnight, when Li and the neighborhood are asleep!” Jean replied. “Not just avoiding parents now are we?” Lucien stated, kissing his Jeannie. “Where are the three of us going this evening?” he continued. “The beach? For dinner? Take our camera?” Jean suggested. “Of course, a very good idea. Looking forward to it.” 

As soon as Li was home from school, she dashed out the rear door of the Surgery to admire the new car. Both Jean and Lucien were trailing behind her, Jean carrying the camera, and as soon as she was outside, began taking photographs as Li smiled at the new vehicle, laughed, ran around the car, trying the doors. Lucien took over the camera duty, as Jean opened the driver’s side door and Li crawled inside. Her feet did not touch the floor, but she placed her hands on the steering wheel, on an imaginary trip to where? 

“Li, where are you going?” Lucien asked her, grinning, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Just anywhere, Daddy, as long as you and Mummy Jean are with me.” “Li, how about a trip to the beach and dinner this evening? Would that be a good first family trip?” Jean asked Lucien’s little girl. “Mummy Jean, yes, yes. When are we leaving?” Li asked. “Surgery hours until 5 PM and then we will go. Why don’t you ask Paul or Sue for the name of a good restaurant at the beach? The three of us will eat there, enjoy the sunset, take our camera,” Lucien asked explained. “And get pictures for Uncle Matthew and Christopher Jr, right?” Li asked. “Of course we will, Li,” Lucien told her as he hugged his little girl.

Jean thought their trip to the beach was perfect. She drove the car while Lucien and Li chattered away. Once they parked near the seafood restaurant, Lucien held each of their hands, and walked them to the entrance. Paul’s suggestion was a nice place, not too fancy, not too expensive. They could sit outside, enjoy the water, talk and eat. Lucien explained the menu to Li and she looked at him. 

“Daddy how do you know so much about this menu?” “When your mother and I lived in Singapore, many seafood restaurants to choose from. Of course you were too young to go with us,” Lucien explained. “Daddy, I think I remember a few things we did in Singapore. Um, walking in the park with you, you carrying me, or in a pushy thing. At times, some of your lieutenants were with us. But never Mother, sometimes Nanny was with me. That is not much is it?” Li stopped, reached for Lucien’s hand. 

“No, no it is not Li. We make new memories now, you and me and Jean,” Lucien told her, beginning to look at the ground. “Daddy, no, pull your head up.” He broke into a grin, shook his head back and forth, then said, “You two ladies won’t let me backtrack will you? Too many years of head dropping. A habit that I want to break, with your help of course,” Lucien responded. 

As they were eating dinner, Jean looked at Li and asked her to plan a trip for the weekend. “Mummy Jean, to where?” “You figure it out for us. Say an hour or 90 minutes away from Adelaide,” Jean started to sketch out her ideas. Then each of them added more details, “Need a room for the three of us.” “Near the beach?” “And a place to eat our meals.” “And walk the beach.” “A place to shop.” “And most important is a proper sunset to ask my love to marry me again!” ”And I will take pictures!”

Once the trio returned to the Surgery, Li sat Lucien down and started on his elbow exercises. She kept a score sheet to give to Dr. Gus on Friday when he visited. Jean placed the registry forms on the table and began to fill out her pertinent information, realized most of what she needed she had, and they were ‘official’ with the raised stamps on them. She also began to complete the forms to get her very first passport. She would not submit that paperwork until after the wedding and would request her documents as ‘Jean Blake.’ 

Jean looked at Lucien, smiled at her love, a couple of tears formed, as she thought about her world, how much different it was since her unplanned arrival in October. Lucien was taking Li and her on a trip, somewhere, maybe Scotland, in December when Li was on break from school. We are a family, we will navigate through the next few years as a family. 

Lucien placed his hand on hers. Jean saw a smile appear on his face, as he told her, “I love you Jean. What are you thinking about?” “Um, you and Li and me, the three of us being together. How we function as a family, helping each other, making each day better. This feeling – so unexpected when I stayed here the first evening. We three created it, I cherish it, each and every day,” Jean explained. Li stopped the exercises, looked at her parents, smiled at them, “I love you two. Should I start the kettle? Biscuits?” “Yes indeed. Li, come here, let me give you a hug.” “Yes, Daddy. Are the exercises helping your elbow?” “Of course they do.” 

As Li resumed Lucien’s exercises, Jean began organizing his documentation for the registry forms. Much to her surprise he had a substantial number of his original documents as well. They could both provide evidence their former spouses were deceased, and they could legally be together. Once she had everything gathered she would contact Daniel Liu, have him check everything, then turn them in. And that would be an important first step in Lucien and I becoming husband and wife. 

Much to Lucien’s relief, Mathew’s telephone call interrupted the elbow exercises Li was making him complete, some of them for the third time. “Lawson, is that you?” “Yes, it is.” “Hi, Uncle Matthew. We have our car and Jean drove us to the beach and we ate dinner. It is really nice. I am helping Daddy with his elbow exercises. He is complaining a lot.” “Did you take pictures for me? Is Jean a good driver?” Matthew asked Li. “Yes and Yes. We ate on a – what do you call it? – ‘veranda? Lucien interjected’- yes, I think that is right, just a couple other people and we really had a good time. When you come back again to see Dr. Harvey, we will take the two of you with us,” Li stated. “So I am coming back to see Alice?” “Of course you are Uncle Matthew. I just know it.” 

“Li, is it your bedtime?” Lucien asked her, then smiled at both of his girls. “No Daddy not yet. I want to hear what Uncle Matthew has to say.” “And that is fine with me young lady. So, the news from Ballarat. Cec Drury knows about your wedding and he is coming with me. He will help us with the reception planning. He is so proud and pleased for the three of you. I know he will be discrete, careful of the specific details. That is just the type of man he is, has always been,” Matthew explained. “And who is Cec?” Li asked. “Ah my darling daughter, both Matthew and I have known Cec since we were probably five years old. I imagine he knew about us when we were still in nappies,” Blake stated. Li began laughing, and both Matthew and Lucien asked, “What is so funny?” “I never thought of the two of you wearing nappies, being a little kid.” 

“Jean tell me about your car.” “Matthew, we really like the car, drives so easily, simple to park, and plenty of room for all of us. Lucien told me this is my wedding present so Niall gave me the two sets of keys. And Lucien’s back is improving, with Simon helping him each morning, monitoring his pain level. So far today, your mate is actually listening to us, behaving himself, telling us what is going on,” Jean told him. “Well, you three, I am going to close this down. Tired and have to be at work by 6 AM. I will call you later. Good night,” Matthew explained. 

As Lucien awakened Thursday morning, he felt Jean cuddling next to him, loving him, and it felt so right, so ‘normal’ but it wasn’t, and he knew that. He thought, just a few months ago, I was in bustling Hong Kong, by myself and my bottle of top shelf Scotch. No idea where Li was or if she was alive. Jean Randall Beazley, it was years since I visited with her and husband Christopher. Just how did I land on my feet in this city? Lucien, my man, don’t think about it. You have found Li and Jean and they both seem so happy. Relax and enjoy yourself. 

And most important – today is the day to retrieve the ring, Mum’s ring, soon to be Jean’s ring. I will ask her once again to marry me, this weekend, on her first family trip out of Adelaide. Lucien held Jean’s hand in his, looking intently at it, gently kissing it, and watched her eyes attempt to open. “Morning love.” “And the same to you Dr. Blake,” Jean replied as she yawned, smiled at him. “Did you forget to go to your own bed last evening?” Lucien asked her, grinning at his lady. “Um huh, I did indeed. You were very quiet, all night long.” “I am making progress on that front, and my back is not yelling at me this morning. Shall I cook breakfast for three?” “Yes, I am hungry.” 

After a busy morning of surgery hours, Jean and Lucien walked to Mr. Chan’s jewelry store to pay for their wedding bands as well as collect Genevieve’s ring, now resized for Jean’s ring finger. They also wanted to decide on their gift for Li. After they discussed the pros and cons of a ring, a locket, a necklace or charms for her bracelet, all three thought a ring, engraved on the inside, was the memento they wanted to purchase. In addition, Jean selected a gold chain for Li so she could wear it around her neck as well as on her finger. “But wait a minute, we don’t know her size, do we?” Lucien asked. Mr. Chan suggested that Sue and Belle help them on the size issue. 

Then he reminded the twosome that Mrs. Murray had a flower shop in the neighborhood and the nearby Bakery could bake them a cake for reception. Then Mr. Chan asked, “You are inviting the neighborhood to your wedding, correct?” “Well, yes, of course, why not? The park will hold all of us, won’t us?” Jean stated. “I will make some signs stating ‘Jean and Lucien’s Wedding’ for the special day, place them in the park. Mr. Chan placed the wedding bands in matching boxes and returned Genevieve’s ring in its original ring box. “Now you two, remember to get your hands photographed with the rings. I know that will be an incredible picture.” “Yes, we will,” Lucien replied. “Thank you Mr. Chan. We will figure out Li’s finger size and tell you as soon as we can,” Jean told him.

On their return to the Blake surgery, the duo stopped to leave a roll of film and pick up pictures from the weekend. They had a busy schedule this afternoon, starting with the Elizabeth ‘Beth’ Morse’s final interview. She was the general medicine resident who might join his Surgery for one week a month. The interview schedule included talking with their patients, then with Li and Jean, and a final conversation with Lucien. They were going to accompany her to Paul’s place, where both Alice and Belle would join them for dinner. If all went well, she would begin the next week. 

When Beth arrived, Lucien introduced her to four current patients, two men, two women as well as Mrs. Ferguson, who was not a patient, but the previous owner of their new vehicle. Jean had invited her and she was quite pleased to help them. After an hour, Lucien interrupted the conversation, asked the five to talk with him. Jean walked Beth into another room to chat with Li and her. The final interview was one-on-one with Lucien. 

To a person, everyone was very impressed, with her conversational skills, ability to speak Mandarin, and the empathy she displayed. Li and Simon walked Beth to the park, let her see the flowers, decompress from the interviews, and continue speaking in the language. Jane and Michael joined them as well. Lucien wanted multiple perspectives, viewpoints. The age range of his interviewers was from eight year old Michael to one of his patients who was nearly 80. Simon walked the children to the restaurant to meet Lucien, Jean, Belle, and Alice for dinner. The dinner conversation was pleasant, relaxed and Beth still seemed to have energy and a vitality about her. 

Jean noticed Li talking intently with Belle, taking notes, and then looking at both Lucien and Jean. When they finished their conversation, Belle gave Li a hug. “So Li, what are you planning?” Jean asked her. “Our first overnight trip in the new car. Remember you asked me to. We are going to Victor Harbor for the weekend. Checking her notes, Li began relating details to Jean. Belle tells me it is about 85 km from Adelaide, we can stay at an older hotel named Anchorage Seafront or something like that, and there is a horse drawn tram to Granite Island. Beaches are only 5-7 km away,” Li explained. “Have you talked to your Daddy about this?” “Not yet. I will tonight. If we need to, perhaps we can get more information tomorrow, right?” Li told her. 

Lucien called Beth first thing Friday morning to offer her the slot at his Surgery and she quickly accepted. She would arrive on Wednesday at 10 AM to begin her duties. Jean only scheduled morning appointments on Friday, since they needed time to catch up on the record keeping, order supplies, restock the treatment rooms. Get ready for Monday before they went away for the weekend. Also, Jean cancelled Richard’s visit on Saturday afternoon and they talked about how she thought Lucien was doing, if he was writing, talking with her about their last session. 

Jean had many questions for Belle about the trip Li was planning for them. Since Lucien had decided for some reason she could be their driver, Jean wanted a road map, wanted to know the easiest routes in and out of Adelaide. Spontaneity for this trip sounded good but to a point. Where would they stay? Belle told her there were several places, and if they were all booked, Jean told herself that they were not that far from the city. She would drive them back, but she really wanted to remain in the area overnight. Belle described the hotel she had booked for previous trips, and Jean decided to make a reservation at the Anchorage Seafront. Belle said there were rumors about the place being haunted. She had stayed overnight several times and said nothing had happened. So, how much to tell Lucien? How much did Belle say to Li?


	33. Drummer Boy

Ch 33 Drummer Boy

On Friday evening Dr. Gus Wilson returned to the Blake Surgery to visit his patient and mentor, Lucien Blake, as well as chat with Jean and Li. The past week at hospital was stressful, so many emergency surgeries from too many automobile accidents that always happened in the middle of the night. He was not on call this evening and was looking forward to discussing his project with Lucien. As he walked up the rear stairs, he heard Li and Lucien laughing, teasing Jean about something she said. This trio seemed to be so happy, celebrating each day that they were together. And yes they have the new car, parked in the back, looks very nice. Hope they have a trip planned for this weekend. Weather is supposed to be fine.

“Dr. Gus, are you going to eat dinner with us? Mummy Jean cooked twice as much as she usually does. Kinda figured you would be hungry, whenever you arrived,” Li said. “Yes, I would love to eat with you three. Jean thank you for thinking about feeding me. I know you have had a busy week, getting the car, seeing Matthew off, Richard’s visit. And I heard you are moving forward with the wedding plans. Miss Li, you have minders while your Daddy and Mummy are on a short trip, don’t you?” Gus told her, as he placed his hand on her head. 

“Yes, Uncle Matthew and Dr. Harvey will stay with me. I have been helping Daddy with his elbow, making him do your exercises, and Mummy Jean has to um well his back is being, she called it ‘troublesome’ this week,” Li stated. “You know Blake, you can’t get away with much with this little one watching over you, can you?” Gus asked. “No, Gus, she keeps a close eye on both Jean and me. Simon is working with me on my back as well as Jean. I need to be more upfront with how I feel, before always hid it, had to do that. But I must realize that I don’t have to do that now. Gets out of hand too quickly,” Lucien explained. 

After they had dinner and dessert, Jane and Michael entered the rear of the Surgery, running up the stairs, talking over each other. “Slow down, you lot. Catch your breath and tell me what is going on,” Jean told them, glad neither one of them took a tumble on the stairs. “You won’t believe this! A band is playing, in the park, across the street, it is free, right now. Come with us! Please Mrs. B. We can’t go unless you do, you know how busy Friday at the restaurant can be, no one to come with us. Please!” Jane explained, in a very animated tone. “Pretty please!” Michael whined, to add emphasis to their plea. 

“Yes, yes, just a moment. I will come with you. Lucien, we are off. When you and Gus are finished talking, join us. You three, remember to stay with me, as we cross the street and enter the park. We will hold hands. Got it?” Jean stated clearly, not wanting to misplace a child. As they left the Surgery, traffic was heavy, the park was bulging with people. The band was near the back, close to the flower beds, and Jean remembered the benches and tables that were nearly hidden from street view, and marched the children towards them. They found an empty bench and sat down. “Thank you Mummy Jean. So many people here. Where did they all come from? We will all be well behaved, not wander away from you,” Li told her, hugging her arm, looking around the crowd. As Jean listened to the band, she smiled to herself. Music that Christopher and I danced to, heard on the radio, some newer tunes, and realized they sounded pretty good. And, um we could use a band for our wedding party. Have to talk to them, get contact information.

Lucien and Gus walked downstairs to Blake’s Surgery to talk. First, Gus evaluated his elbow, made him do the exercises, and was pleased of his continued progress. Then they discussed his back, how Simon was assisting him. He described the evening that Jean volunteered to help him. Gus thought that Jean was strong, really strong, well I really can’t imagine how damaged his back is. Lucien Blake has so many day to day issues to contend with. That bloody POW experience is never far away. Jean and Li must make each day better for him.

“Blake, based on my evaluation of your elbow, I think you should be ready for an A&E stint on March 21. Keep doing the exercises. Compression bandage unless you are in A&E, then please wear the brace. Do I add you to the staff that evening, starting at 6 PM?” Gus asked. “Yes, please do. I will be ready, that is my goal. My night terrors are fewer, not as threatening, even with Richard pulling my chain most sessions. Besides the monthly A&E commitments, I have a wedding, a bride, a short honeymoon upcoming. And ah, we talked to Beth Morse and she will begin her rotation on Wednesday with us. Will try one week a month at first. Perhaps she can help Alice while Jean and I are on our short trip in May,” Lucien told him. “Heard good things about Dr. Morse. Glad she interviewed well. Did Li and Simon talk with her?” “Yes they did and both told me they both thought her language skills were adequate.” 

“Gus, lets place your research proposal on a table in the art studio and talk about it.” “Yes, I have talked with my Orthopaedics mentor this week and I have clarified some of the sections. I am ready to be grilled by you once again. I have two patients, with different types of war injuries, one needs the brace for walking and the second one is trying to keep his leg, prevent amputation. So I have many questions to address, quite different designs to try. I have prepared questionnaires for them to evaluate their experiences. Based on their answers, I want to recruit two more men so I can show that my work is not unique to my initial patients,” Gus detailed his research plan. Lucien told him, “And I will volunteer to talk to your patients after they are at the evaluation phase, give you feedback. Gus I like it, I really do.” “That is what I wanted to hear, yes, thank you,” he said as let out a big breath, smiled for the first time in several minutes. “Yes. Yes.” “So will you sign off on my work?” “Of course I will.” “Here is the approval sheet. Thank you.” 

Once Lucien signed the documentation, returned it, Gus appeared to relax, began yawning, rubbing his eyes, and then stated he was ready to return to his flat. Lucien looked at him, placed a hand on the big surgeon’s wrist, and stated, “Now let me turn the tables on you, be your physician. Gus, you are not going anywhere this evening, except across the hall to the extra bed we have. Give me your car keys and they will be on the kitchen table in the morning.” “Blake, I am running on fumes. I will accept your kind offer. Thank you,” Gus said as sat on the edge of the bed, kicked his shoes off, emptied his pockets, handed his keys to Lucien, and stretched his long frame out on the bed. He was asleep before Lucien closed the door. 

Lucien changed into more informal clothing, hand made by Jean – a beach shirt, a pair of solid shorts – and a pair of sandals, walked across the street towards the park, and heard the music in the distance. He thought, well I’ll be, did I forget about this ‘do’ or what? Jean usually keeps me in the loop on neighborhood events. As he looked around the large gathering, he was thinking just how am I going to find my Jeannie and the children. As he surveyed the crowd, two of his patients pointed towards the flower beds near the band stand. Lucien slowly strolled through the throng of people. As he listened to the music, he thought to himself, a good mix of tunes, and brings back good memories of when I was playing in Berlin in the early 1930’s. I wonder if my Jeannie Blake would like to dance with me?

As he continued towards the flower beds, he discovered Sue trying to figure out where her children were. “Sue, I have been told to find the flower beds. Why don’t we walk together. Music is kinda nice, don’t you think?” Lucien told her, as he hummed along, snapped his fingers to the beat, even swung his hips a bit. “Yes, I agree Lucien. They are a neighborhood group, had a cancellation this evening, decided to play for all of us, so here they are. I think they are really good,” Sue said, as she filled him in on the band’s story.

Once they reached the flower beds, Lucien heard Michael shout, “Here we are! Over here, Uncle Lucien.” Sue and Lucien both got their bearings, were quickly at the bench that held Jean and the three children. “Jean, I had no idea, so many people.” “Neither did I Lucien. I like the band, have a nice variety of tunes, oldies and some new music,” Jean told her love. Li told them about her Daddy being a drummer, in Berlin, years and years ago. “Li, not that long ago. In the early 1930’s is more like it. And I was a pretty fair drummer, maybe more than that, if I remember correctly.“ “And he played on the ship one day when the band’s drummer was sick. My Daddy is really, really good,” Li proudly added. Many in the crowd overheard Lucien’s story. 

Very quickly, the information circulated, with creative additions and deletions of the original story, finally reaching the bandstand. The drummer in the group stood up, and said, “So who is this really old bloke who thinks he can play the drums? Where is he?” The audience began shouting, “Dr. Blake, Dr. Blake, stand up.” Lucien grinned at Jean, stood up, and answered. “Right here.” The leader of the band asked him, “So Dr. Blake, can you keep a beat or not?” The crowd around Lucien began to clap, push him towards the stage. As he approached the band, the drummer stood up, and said, “You? Are you serious? You are not as old as I expected!” Then he handed him his drum sticks, and said, “Show us!” Jean, Sue, and the children hurried to the stage area so they could watch him perform. 

Lucien grinned at him, bowed to the crowd, nodded to the band, and sat down at the drum set. He adjusted the stool, rearranged a couple of the cymbals, and then did a practice roll on the snare drum, tom-tom, and cymbals, then engaged the bass drum pedal a couple of times. He smiled to himself, and told his new mates, “Ready, when you are.” They played a couple of standard songs, and he easily picked up the beat they wanted, quite enjoyed himself, did a bit of improv when he could. 

The bass guitarist looked at Lucien, and asked “Got a solo bit in you this evening, Dr. Blake?” Li shouted at her Daddy, “Say YES, Daddy, please! You are so good!” “Well in that case, of course, would love to.” For the next few minutes, Lucien showed off his musical abilities. Michael, Jane and Li were grinning at each other, shouting encouragement to Lucien. It was obvious the three children were so very proud of him. And Major Blake seemed to relish in the discovery once again that his musical skills had not been beaten out of him. His excitement at playing the drums was obvious, contagious, and the audience clapped to his beat. 

When he completed his drum solo, Lucien stood and took his bows, graciously returned the drumsticks and began to walk off the stage. The audience kept clapping, with loud “DON’T STOP, PLAY SOME MORE” coming from many areas of the crowd. Lucien approached the microphone and quickly stated, “Let the band play. I want to dance with my Lady Jean. Something middle of the road, please.” He walked towards Jean and bowed, took her hand and guided the two of them away from the crowd, and they danced to _People Will Say We’re in Love_. “Jeannie Blake, I love you. Thank you for coming to Adelaide, without a plan, still being here when Li and I arrived. I know you could have returned with Matthew and if you did, we would have missed finding each other.” “Lucien, I don’t even want to think about not finding you and Li. And on another subject, do you want to see if this group would play for our wedding, either the reception or the rehearsal?” Jean asked him. “And that is why I am marrying you, my dear. Just an excellent idea!” 

“Uncle Lucien, will you teach me to play like that?” Michael asked him, smiling at his Uncle. “Yes, young man I will. But the noise may drive your parents and grandfather to distraction, We’ll see if they want me to,” Lucien stated, hugging the young boy. “Then we do it at your Surgery. Mrs. B won’t mind, will she?” Michael asked. “We will ask. See what she says.” Without being conscious of it, Jean gave him the eyebrow thing she did so well. Lucien grinned at her and mouthed, ‘Yes?’

After the band played their fifth and final encore, the crowd began walking to their homes, Jean and Lucien approached the band. “Jean and I have a question for you. We are getting married, here in this park, on Saturday May 17th in the afternoon. Would you play for our reception or perhaps the rehearsal on Friday evening the 16th? How much would you charge?” Lucien asked. The bass guitarist opened his guitar case, removed an appointment book, and checked the specific dates that Lucien mentioned. “We can on Friday the 16th of May. Should I pencil you in? Here is our card and I will talk with my mates about the cost and get back to you soon.” Then Jean asked about her walk down the aisle – what could they suggest? Again, they would get back to them. So at least they had the music for their wedding started. 

As the trio walked up the stairs to the living area, Jean suggested tea and biscuits. Sitting around the kitchen table, Lucien told them about his conversation with Gus, how his elbow was healing, Gus’ project details, and his next A&E stint on March 21st. Then he grinned and said, “Oh yes, Gus is asleep in the extra room. I would not let him drive home. I have his car keys in my pocket and will leave them on the table. He will probably eat breakfast with us and then leave.” 

“Daddy and Mummy, let’s talk about our trip tomorrow. When do we leave? Where are we staying?” “Li, we will leave after lunch, Jean will drive us to Victor Harbor, we have a hotel room reserved, and Gus gave me the name of a nice restaurant for Saturday dinner,” Lucien told his girls. “And we each need to pack an overnight bag, take our beach clothing and sandals, some food, our camera, maps, you know, stuff like that,” Jean added. “And I will take my medical bag, always travel with it. Also my elbow brace and wear the compression bandage. Something to read, beach towels, blankets, sunnies, sunscreen, money. Maybe that is enough – and that is why we have a car with a large boot,” Lucien stated.

“Daddy, I am so glad I got to hear you play the drums again. Was it fun?” Li asked him. “Li, yes it was. And now Jean has watched me bang away on a drum set,” Lucien stated. “And I thought you were just an excellent physician and a caring father and a superb breakfast Chef. Clearly there is more to you than I anticipated,” Jean told him grinning at her love, reaching for his hand to kiss. Lucien swooped in, close to her face, and kissed her. “Lucien, my goodness. Why?” Jean asked him, her eyebrow dancing. Li looked at the two of them and said, “I am going to bed. See you two in the morning. I really liked the music tonight,” Li told them as she hugged her Daddy and Mummy Jean. In ten minutes, Lucien checked on his daughter and discovered she was sound asleep. 

“Jeannie, where are you staying this evening? Your room, with that small bed for one, or in my room?” Lucien asked, grinning at her. “Um, I suppose my room, unless you have something in mind for us to do,” she looked at her love, beginning to blush. “Let me see. My back is fine this evening, so is my elbow, and I think that leaves just one need, um” – Lucien took her hand and placed it on his erect cock – “what do you think my dear?” Jean played with him, chuckling at his response, and then said, “I think we should stay in your room, don’t you, Dr. Blake? Won’t be able to do this tomorrow evening will we?” “My thoughts exactly. And both you and I need to stay quiet, not wake up Gus or Li,” Lucien quickly stated, then began chuckling. 

By the time they reached the bedroom, Lucien was undressing Jean as quickly as he could, she had him to his shorts and singlet. Their clothing was scattered on the floor. Their first coupling happened very quickly, with the two of them grinning at each other, kissing passionately once again. “Lucien, that was so unexpected, so fast, we both needed each other tonight, didn’t we?” “Jeannie Blake, I love you so much I can hardly believe it. You make me so happy.” “Happier than playing the drums this evening?”

“Yes, my dear. But there is another quality that I possess. And you forgot to mention it,” Lucien told her, grinning, eyebrows dancing. “And what would that be, Dr. Blake?” Jean asked him, grinning, watching his eyes smile at her. “I am a fantastic lover of my girl, don’t you think, Jeannie Blake?” Lucien asked, before he kissed her and began another round of loving her. 

As relaxing and fun as Friday evening was for the Blakes, Friday evening for Matthew Lawson was not going to be simple. Thomas Blake made certain of that. He invited Matthew to share dinner with him, at the Colonists’ Club. Matthew was not looking forward to this conversation, in fact he thought his mate Blake should owe him at least a bottle of top shelf single malt Scotch, maybe two. Can’t let that man trip me up, can’t trip myself up. 

When Matthew walked into the dining area, he spoke to Cec, carefully handed him a folded piece of paper. As Cec pointed towards a table in the back, he pocketed the note. Thomas and Nell Clasby were seated at the table, drinking cocktails. Now why is she here? Checking on the gossip about Lucien, I would imagine. But, she always liked him, probably more than Agnes, her sister did. And she certainly cared more for him than Thomas Blake.

As Matthew approached the two, Thomas stood up, shook his hand, Matthew said good evening to Nell, how nice it was to see them both. “I am with Thomas because I was his last appointment today, invited myself. Wanted to hear from the source about Jean and Lucien,” Nell told him. Matthew looked at Nell, thought to himself, this is going to be a tricky walk on a high strung tightrope this evening. Well, that prearranged call from the office would be an exit. He knew that Cec would follow through with his request. 

As they enjoyed dinner, Matthew thought that Jean’s lamb was much better than what he ordered and he had already discovered that Lucien’s breakfast fare was better than the Royal Cross Hotel. Matthew did not order a scotch or even a beer this evening. And that had to be a first. He had to be so bloody careful with what he told them.

“Matthew, how was your trip to Adelaide last week?” Nell was first out of the box with her question. “Nell, I had a delightful time. I spent quite a bit of time with one of Jean’s friends, Dr. Alice Harvey, a second year resident in pathology. Very nice woman, and I know I will be returning to visit with her soon.” “Well, what about Jean Beazley?” both Thomas and Nell tripped over each other with the same question. “Jean is happy, enjoys her work in the Surgery, likes the neighborhood they live in, is helping the doctor with his young daughter. Dr. Harvey is a good role model for the daughter – intelligent, driven, and goal oriented. She wants to be a Police Surgeon and I think when she completes her training, she will make an excellent one,” Matthew explained.

Thomas looked at him, shook his head no, and stated, “No Matthew. Never will there be a female Police Surgeon, barely a handful of female Pathologists. What are you thinking?” Thomas spit out. Matthew looked at him, did not say a word, swallowed, and then simply stated, “Dr. Blake, with all due respect, I think you will discover your opinion of women pathologists, especially Dr. Harvey, is totally off base,” Matthew stated very clearly. "And I have heard of one such person in Melbourne – her name is Dr. Elizabeth ‘Mac’ McMillan." He continued looking at the older physician, who stared back at him. “Now gentlemen, I did not come to listen to you spar with each other,” Nell told them. Lawson though to himself, how did my mate endure his old man? No wonder he returns all of the letters.

“Ah, Matthew, on another subject, do you know if Lucien received my package?” Thomas asked. Matthew looked at him, told himself, slow down, think carefully here. “I do not. I imagine when he visits the SPW food mart, he will ask if there are any letters, packages,” Matthew explained, answering the question, but not saying too much. “Do you know what I sent him?” Thomas asked. “Why would I know that?” Matthew asked. Just remember Lawson, there is no way on earth that he knows you opened the package, discussed the contents with Lucien. No way. And why didn’t he ask me if the surgery and the food mart are located close to each other?

“Well, let me tell you. Genevieve’s diamond ring. And now I heard that Jean is engaged to a physician in Adelaide, and Lucien is in Adelaide. I think they are together,” Thomas sketched his thinking for both Matthew and Nell. “Dr. Blake, Adelaide is a pretty good sized city, many times larger than Ballarat. It would be most unusual that they met up. So what makes you think they found each other? That is a big assumption from my perspective,” Matthew tried to explain.

Nell entered the conversation. “Thomas, I heard that the man Jean is marrying has a daughter, does Lucien?” “Nell, I know he was getting married, he could, perhaps he does,” Thomas stated. “And then where is his wife? Who did he marry?” Nell asked him. “Nell, I bloody well don’t know, do I?” Thomas answered getting angry at the questions about Lucien. “Thomas, what can we do to open the lines of communication between you and your son. There are so many questions you need to ask him, he needs to ask you. I know you have told me he never opens your letters, always sends them back to you,” Nell stated, thinking that those two Blakes can be so stubborn, both of them. This approach did not set well with Thomas Blake at all. He thought why should I be the first Blake to give way?

Cec handed one of the waiters a note for Lawson, asked him to hand it to the Sergeant in two minutes, to interrupt whatever was going on at the Blake table. Then Cec quietly walked to the table, asking if any of them wanted after dinner drinks. Nell looked at Cec and asked, “Cec, have you received a letter from Lucien?” “Nell, of course I have not received a letter. Thomas told me – you know the sales agent had the forwarding address, in Adelaide,” Cec said carefully. He hoped his voice did not sound too hesitant, he knew what he said did not make much sense. But, what he stated was truthful. No letter from Dr. Blake, the younger. However quite a conversation with Matthew Lawson which she did not ask about – at least not yet. What in the world was Matthew going to say? 

Before Nell could ask Matthew a question, Cec’s colleague walked to the table, tapped Lawson on the shoulder and handed him a note. Matthew read it and stated very quickly, “Sorry folks. I have a call out and need to leave immediately. Dr. Blake thank you for the invitation to dinner. Nell, nice to talk with you.” Matthew walked away as if he was in a hurry, and he was, just not for the reason he stated. 

Saturday morning, Matthew Lawson telephoned the Blake Surgery. He needed to discuss his Friday evening. In retrospect, it went well with Lucien’s old man, he did not give away too much information and Cec, goodness gracious saved my soul with a ‘call out’ at precisely the right moment. The littlest Blake answered, “Blake Surgery, may I take a message?” Matthew quickly stated, “Good Morning.” Before he could say another word, Li very loudly said, “It is Uncle Matthew!” 

“We are going to take a trip today, to a place called Victor Harbor and Mummy Jean is driving us. We are staying overnight in a hotel. The last time I was in a hotel was in Shanghai when Daddy found me in the Orphanage. We are working on a letter for you. There are pictures of all of us from last weekend. We are going to post them today with Paul. And, um you won’t believe this. Daddy played a drum solo last night in the park. A band was playing and somehow they found out he played the drums and he was clapped to the stage and played. Me, Jane, Michael and of course Sue and Mummy Jean all were at the front of the stage, yelling, shouting, and clapping. It was so much fun.”

Lucien picked up an extension in the Surgery and joined the conversation. “Matthew Lawson, how good of you to call us.” “Bye Uncle. I have to pack my clothes for our trip,” Li explained. “Blake, Blake, you owe me two bottles of scotch. I had dinner with Dr. Blake, the elder, and Nell Clasby at the Club last evening. The food was mediocre, no liquor on my part, and they pumped me for information. I did not mess up and I gave them nothing, absolutely nothing at all, beyond Jean’s letter. Cec rescued me with a prearranged ‘call out’ and I was on my way. Your father even asked me what was in the package he sent you – can you believe that?” “Matthew Lawson, you are a dear friend and mate. I never imagined the troubles I would cause you. So sorry,” Lucien told him. 

“You know, Blake, I heard you did a drum solo last evening. Li tells me you entertained the crowd with your skill. Well, here is what I think of that - you should do another drum solo, this time on your old man’s noggin’ and maybe then he will um-” “Matthew, there is some anger coming out of you. What happened?” “I told him Alice wanted to be a Police Surgeon when she completed her training and he said ‘Never a woman in that position.’ I am just dumbfounded at him as well as the assumptions that Ashby had about my Alice. Those two are living in the dark ages,” Matthew spit out his pent up feelings. 

“Matthew, I overheard your conversation with Lucien. I am so sorry that you had to listen to his diatribe about women physicians. But there is no one better to put Dr. Blake, the elder, in his place than you, well except maybe me. One day that man will get a piece of my mind as well as Lucien’s and of course yours, Matthew Lawson. We will be like the three Musketeers swooping in to make him realize he is out of touch with his boy, his best mate, and me, soon to be officially Mrs. Blake,” Jean stated, getting more animated as she spoke.


	34. The Ring, part 2

Ch. 34 The Ring, part two

“Mummy Jean, would you help me pack for our trip?” Li asked, looking at the small pile of clothing she had on her bed. “Of course, sweetheart. Let me see what you have chosen for our trip,” Jean answered, as she entered Li’s room. Jean continued, “So let me tell you what I am taking. Swimsuit and sandals.” Li looked at her clothing and added her beach wear to her small overnight case. “A change of clothes for Saturday evening dinner,” Jean stated. Li added her good shoes to her case and motioned to Jean to see her dress on a hanger. “Li, good idea to keep it on a hanger. We will put our two dresses together in the car.” 

Jean giggled and said quietly, “Knickers, slip, stockings, sleepwear, and such.” “Yes, Mummy,” Li stated as she added everything Jean mentioned to her case. “What about another outfit for Sunday morning, in case I get mine dirty, you know?” Li asked. “Of course, excellent idea,” Lucien answered her, as he entered her room, gave his young daughter a hug. “And a jacket or sweater for this evening, my ladies,” he continued. “Yes, Daddy, I forgot about that.” “Something to read, puzzles to work, my journal to write about our adventures,” Li mentioned. “Our bathroom stuff?” Lucien suggested. “Yes, of course,” Jean replied. 

“And Daddy, I need to ask you something, in private. Lend me your ear,” Li told him. Lucien sat down on her bed and she whispered, “The ring, you are taking the ring, right?” “Of course I am.” “Do you have your proposal written out this time?” Li asked. “Not yet.” “And why not? Don’t assume Mummy will say yes!” Li told him. As she moved from his ear, Jean noticed that Lucien was very red around his ears and neck. 

“Listen you two, don’t laugh at me – this will be just my third trip, the first two were to Melbourne to see Jack and then I decided to travel here to Adelaide. Always by myself, no one to share the trip with. This trip will be so much more interesting – I have the two of you, my new found family. I love you both so much,” Jean stated, smiling at her Blake duo. “Mummy Jean, I am glad you will be with us. The last trip I was with Daddy and we were on the ship and it took days and days to get here. He was so good with me, he knew how to help me, kept me from not being so scared,” Li explained. Lucien pulled both of his girls into his embrace. “I love the two of you very much and I am looking forward to our little getaway trip. I need to pack my overnight case. I have my medical bag resupplied. Remember to take our camera and some extra film as well as some beach towels.” 

After the boot of the car was loaded with their gear, Jean drove, Lucien navigated, and Li sat in the back seat, taking notes on their journey, which roads they were on, what the area looked like, if she saw any wildlife. Lucien looked back at her and asked what she was doing. “Daddy, Simon asked me to give him a report when we return. How will I remember everything unless I write it all down?” Li told him. “Li, a good idea. Why don’t you add this – we are going to stop and get an ice cream. Just know there will be a place soon. And yes, there it is, my ladies!” Lucien chuckled as Jean spotted a place and turned off of the road to park their car. 

The reminder of the trip was interrupted with a photo stop and the discovery of signage for the restaurant recommended by Gus. “Jean, pull into the restaurant, let me see if we need reservations for this evening,” Lucien asked her. He was inside for ten minutes or so and came out, grinning, walking with a slight swagger that Jean recognized. Her man felt incredibly good about something. What had he planned for this evening? As Lucien sat down in the car, he looked at both Jean and Li, then said “We return at 7 PM this evening. Have us a place for our special dinner. Here is the menu. We will need to dress up fancy like, my ladies.” “Isn’t that why you packed your suit and Mummy and I brought our dresses? Doesn’t Mummy get her official engagement ring tonight?” Li asked. “Yes, she does,” Lucien said, nodding his head in the affirmative, feeling his pants pocket to reconfirm for the umpteenth time he had the ring, Jean’s ring.

When they checked into the hotel, Lucien asked for a large room for the three of them, with two beds and a rollaway. When he signed the guest register as Dr. and Mrs. Blake and daughter Li, the clerk looked at them and smiled. Before Lucien was handed the room key, he ordered breakfast for 8 AM on Sunday morning. Then the clerk changed the room assignment, handed him a key. Lucien and his ladies walked to their room, and once inside Jean discovered it was not two small rooms adjoining like at the Royal Cross in Ballarat, but a large room, much different than she had reserved, even had a couch in one corner. “Will this be acceptable, ladies?” Lucien asked as he reached for Li to pick up her. “Daddy this is so much bigger than the ship, isn’t it?” “Yes it is, Li. Jean is this room alright with you?” 

There was no response from Jean Randall Beazley. She had walked to the window, was looking out, had her arms wrapped around her waist, shivering at times. “Daddy, what is wrong with Mummy Jean?” “Jean, talk to us. What is happening?” She had bowed her head, was looking at the floor and finally said, “Do you both realize I only cleaned hotel rooms, never have stayed in one? This is unbelievable, I just did not think about what this trip would be – um for me. I did not. And ah Dr. Blake this is not what I reserved for the three of us, it is not,” Jean stated. 

She continued thinking to herself, that man, is always spending too much money on me, has been that way from the very beginning. Of course, this room will be better, but my land, the new car, this trip, dinner this evening at that fancy restaurant we drove by just a few minutes ago. Um, Jean, you need to learn to accept that Lucien wants to spoil you, love you, and marry you and protect you and Li. He is not going to change, he is who he is, such a caring and dear man, going to be your husband in a few weeks. Being motherless from ten years old, how did those characteristics develop? Who was his role model? Jean wondered. She had no answer except to think that it was Genevieve, Lucien’s dear Mother, whose diamond ring he will place on my left ring finger this evening. 

“Jeannie you are going to stay with me and Li, here in this room tonight, right? We will enjoy ourselves, and you are going to have breakfast in bed in the morning,” Lucien told her as he held her tightly, as she looked out the window, continued shivering. “Jeannie, we love you, want you to be happy. We are a family,” Lucien said as he kissed the back of her neck. “Lucien, some days, I just have a hard time believing that fact. I have never had a trip like this, never,” Jean stated. “And Mummy, Daddy and I are with you. We will have fun, we will!” Li said as she stood in front of her. Jean hugged their precious little girl, placed her head on top of Li’s. 

Pointing out the window, Li said, in an excited tone to her voice, “See, in the distance, the island, yes Granite Island, right Mummy?” “Jeannie Blake, the two of us will not let you doubt yourself, doubt us. We were meant to be together, now let’s get organized for our afternoon, right?” Lucien stated, hugging her very tightly. “Yes, remember to take our hats, sunnies and the camera. I love you three, do you know that?” Jean told them. “Of course you do, my love,” Lucien told her, as he gently turned his lady around and kissed her properly. “You two, come on, we need to leave!” Li told them. 

The Blake trio walked to the tram, purchased their tickets and were off on an adventure to Granite Island. They strolled towards the shoreline, looking at the rock formations. Lucien handed Li a guide book for the island, she sat down to read it to her Daddy and Mummy Jean, and the three of them made certain they found the key places described. Li snapped pictures not only of the shoreline but of her parents. Then Jean took the camera and snapped some informal photographs of Li and Lucien. Lucien finished the roll of film with several photographs of his two ladies. 

When they returned to Victor Harbor, Jean and Li wandered into a gift shop and found a display of rings, and Li found one she liked. Lucien walked up to her and said, “We need to figure out your finger size and then ask if they have a ring that would fit. You have a small hand.” Jean grinned at the two of them, knowing full well what was happening. They would have her size and could order her ring for the wedding. “Daddy, look it fits. Can we get it?” Li asked. “Yes, of course. It looks very nice on your hand. What do you think Jean?” Lucien stated. “Li, I agree with your father. Looks quite sharp, grown up even,” Jean told her but smiling at Lucien. On the stroll through the area they spotted an antiquarian bookstore and Lucien marched in and asked about comic books. Much to his delight, they had a fair assortment, even a couple that he had not seen since he was eight or nine years old. “Jean, I must have these two, I must,” Lucien stated. The owner looked at him and said, “Boys must be boys, right Sir?” 

After changing into dressy clothing, the Blakes drove to the restaurant for dinner. Li carried the camera, and Lucien the ring in anticipation of his second proposal. Jean found their table in an isolated dining area with a veranda, complete with a bouquet of flowers, a bottle of wine at the table, and an incredible view of the water. As they stood and admired the room, the view, Jean looked at Lucien, raised her eyebrow, and started to say something, but Lucien kissed her. “I know what you are going to say and Li and I do not want to hear it. Jean Beazley you deserve this meal, in this place, tonight with us. You do. No arguments, please.” 

Their dinner of fresh caught fish was marvelous, as was the wine and homemade dessert. Lucien nodded at Li and then they walked Jean to the edge of the veranda. “I have something to ask you, Jean Randall Beazley,” Lucien began. Then he bowed to his lady Jean, knelt before her, holding her hand, kissing it and said, “From that first hot steamy afternoon in the op shop until now, I know I have been a real challenge - um at times,” he smiled at her, kissed her hand. “And I have as well. I think we are a matched pair,” Jean added, kissing his hand. “Jean, your friendship, love, and support have helped me be a better man, father, and physician. Jeannie, I want you to remain independent, sassy, tell me off when I need it. And I want you to know I will love you every day of our lives. You and I will become a family for Li, helping her grow up, become an educated young lady, with an unlimited future. Ah um, Jean Mary Randall Beazley, would you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife, a mother to my daughter Li?”

As Jean smiled at Lucien, she kissed his hand, wiped some tears from his face, then said, “Yes I will marry you, Lucien Radcliffe Blake. The first evening we were together, we began sparing and arguing, and over time, you have made me realize that I do have worth, that I deserve to be loved - by you, and I know that you are the only one for me. I am ready for our life, with Li, to be official. Yes, of course I will marry you, my love. Help you raise your wonderful daughter Li. I want you to be my husband, I do!” Lucien slipped his mother’s diamond ring onto Jean’s finger, then kissed her hand. “Jean you have made me the happiest I have been since Li was placed in my arms. I have my two very important ladies with me this evening,” Lucien told them, then hugged both, beginning to sob, laugh and dance with his special girls. 

When they returned to the hotel, walked to their room, Lucien whispered, “Do you hear that noise? That creak? What could it be?” Jean‘s eyebrow assumed her ‘Just what on earth are you doing?’ arch that Lucien had received many times since November, then she stated, “I heard nothing. Did you hear anything Li?” “Nothing. Don’t worry, he just wants to plant an idea in our heads about this hotel. Belle told me not to believe any of it.” 

As the threesome were sitting on the couch, Lucien asked if they wanted to hear a story, appropriate for where they were staying this evening. Jean and Li were both interested in what he was going to tell them. So, with a flourish, Lucien pulled out a book from his traveling case, opened it, and began reading, with much expression and arm movement, began pacing around the room. 

“Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore —  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
‘Tis some visitor,’ I muttered, ‘tapping at my chamber door—  
Only this and nothing more.’”

“Daddy, this is a poem by um an American, wait a minute, I know his name, I do, but Mummy Jean can you help me?” “I think it is Edgar Allan Poe. Is that correct Lucien?” He smiled at his ladies, and said, “Nevermore.” And he continued reciting until he finished his reading. 

“And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted—nevermore!”

“Lucien, you never cease to amaze me. Bringing the poem with you and reading to us. You know you are very good. I like to listen to you recite,” Jean told him. He bowed to his ladies, grinned broadly, and suggested they all get ready for bed. “Li, which bed for you?” “The little one, the rollaway is fine.” “Jean?” I will be next to Li and that means you are the one next to me,” Jean told him, smiling at her love. “Fine by me. I have every intention of staying quiet, in bed, and causing neither one of you any concern tonight,” Lucien stated, realizing there was no wall next to the bed, like at home. But none of the beds were next to the wall. Could prove to be an interesting night.

During the night, Jean began talking, talking to Christopher, telling him goodbye. That she would miss him but Dr. Blake was a good man, he loved her, and she loved him. That she was ready to move on, take next steps in her life. Christopher Jr knew about her upcoming marriage and he approved. But, um Jack, I haven’t told Jack yet. Jean began sobbing, still asleep, trapped in a dream, began wrapping herself in the sheet, not getting agitated but her talking was getting louder. 

Li heard Jean, went to her Daddy’s bedside, gently woke him. “Daddy, Daddy, wake up. Mummy needs you, please.” Lucien opened his eyes, and focused on Li, and asked, “Sweetheart, what is wrong? Was I making noise, yelling?” “No Daddy. It is Mummy.” Then Lucien heard Jean talking, thrashing in the bed, getting more entangled in the sheets. “Li, yes, Jean. Would you get Mummy Jean a glass of water? I will try to help her.” 

Lucien sat on the edge of the bed, held Jean’s hand, and began quietly talking to her. “Jeannie, Jeannie, you are having a dream, you seemed to be talking, are scared, can you wake up and tell us about it?” Jean opened her eyes, met Lucien’s gaze, he smiled at her, kissed her hand. “Um I woke you up didn’t I? Li as well?” “You did my lady. Can you tell us about it?” “I was telling my Christopher goodbye, I was leaving him and the boys, starting my life over. I was proud of our life in Ballarat on the farm, but now ah ready for the next phase of my life, with you and Li. I have been having the same dream for a couple of weeks.” “Since Valentine’s weekend? When I asked you to marry me? I placed Li’s faux ring on your finger, and this evening replaced it with a real diamond. That all makes perfect sense, don’t you think Jeannie?” Lucien asked her, trying to unpack the dream for her. “I think so. Lucien can you unwrap me? I feel like a mummy, sheets so tight.” 

After Jean was freed, Lucien looked at her, smiled and said. “Ladies, it is still early. Let’s get back to bed. In my bed. Li in the middle, Jean on one side, and I will be on the other.” Instead of an argument from Jean about his middle of the night proposal, she got into the bed next to Li and Lucien reached across Li’s head and held Jean’s hand. Li held onto Jean and her Daddy’s hands as well. “Good night my very special ladies,” Lucien told the two most important women in his life.

As the room service cart was rolled into their room, Lucien and Li were sitting on the couch working a crossword puzzle. Their breakfast smelled delightful and the duo began to chatter about how hungry they both were, about ready to start eating, if only Mummy was awake. They hoped their chatter and giggling would awaken her. However, Jean continued to sleep on, so Li crawled into the bed, and began to talk to her. Soon, Jean awoke to the aroma of food and heard the silly laughter from Lucien and Li. “Um, what is that wonderful smell? Breakfast time already?” Jean asked. “Yes, Mummy, come on, we are ready to eat before it gets cold.” 

Li walked Jean into the living area. “But I am still in my night clothes, Li,” she said. “And so are we, my dear,” Lucien chuckled. Li held her hand and led her to a place on the couch next to Lucien. “Here we go, Mummy, right next to Daddy.” Lucien added, “Do you feel better Jean?” “Yes I do but um really I should get dressed, comb my hair.” “Why Mummy Jean? Your breakfast will get cold. And we can all dress later,” Li stated. 

Lucien just smiled at Jean, shrugged his shoulders, and kissed her on the cheek. Jean‘s eyebrow did the typical dance. Then she said, “Of course, let’s eat and then we can get dressed,” Jean told the Blake father and daughter, shaking her head. Not how we should be behaving she thought, but I have a new life, one that will be different, not like Christopher and I had. We are traveling, we don’t have a deadline to meet this morning, we do as we three please. We create our Blake family memories, yes, so we start today.

They ate breakfast, talked, laughed, and Jean helped them with the crossword puzzle. “Daddy, this is so much fun. Nobody needs to cook this morning, I didn’t have to go to school, you to the surgery,” Li told Lucien as she hugged him. “Dr. Blake, thank you for this marvelous weekend. Perhaps one day I will understand that I am worthy of the money you are spending on me. Just never a possibility before,” Jean told him, reached for his hand to kiss. Li looked at the two of them, smiled, and then stated, “Um Mummy and Daddy, what if I take a bath and put my clothing on for today? Perhaps you could knock on the door when I should come out?” “Come here my very wise young daughter,” Lucien told her. He hugged her and said, “A very good idea. Thank you.” 

Once Li was in the bathroom, Jean and Lucien grinned at each other, and the hand kisses quickly moved to a very deep passionate kiss. “You told me YES last evening and that is what I desperately wanted to hear from you, again. But what I had not anticipated was how much I needed to love you right then - and alas, we could not follow through on my thought, idea, desire. Jeannie Blake, I want a reservation for this evening. Yes?” Lucien told his love, his eyebrows dancing. “Lucien, yes, of course. We behave ourselves this morning and take care of you this evening,” Jean told him, as she laid her hand on a very erect prick. “Jeannie!” “Just a tease, a caress. Did you like that Dr. Blake?” “You are asking for quite a romp this evening, my dear! Will you be ready?” “Yes, indeed!”

When Jean knocked on the bathroom door, she asked Li, “Need anything?” “No Mummy Jean, I am fine. Be right out.” After they had dressed, packed their overnight bags, the Blake family checked out of the hotel and began a leisurely journey back to Adelaide. They stopped a couple of times for picture taking sessions, a midmorning snack and then a late lunch at a fish and chips place they noticed the day before. “That is the best use of a newspaper that I can imagine,” Lucien stated, still wiping his fingers from the somewhat greasy food. “Can’t do this too often, but it certainly is tasty,” he told Jean.

As Jean pulled the car into the rear of the Blake surgery, they all were still talking about their trip. Jane and Michael ran to the car. “Li, did you have a good time? Did you ride the tram?” Michael asked. Sue and Paul were right behind their children and looked at Jean, smiled at her, “Let me see your hand! Jean, did Lucien propose to you? Ask you to marry him?” Sue asked. “Yes, he did indeed,” Jean told her friend and neighbor, as she extended her left hand for Sue to admire. “And Sue, this time he had a real ring to put on my finger, make it very official.” “Lucien Blake, you did good! Really good!” Paul said as he shook Lucien’s hand, gave him a hug. “Paul, thank you.” “Come for dinner, a celebration for you three, this evening. Jane and Michael will collect you about 6 PM. Don’t ask any questions – just come and enjoy!” Paul stated as he outlined the evening’s plans. 

“Jean, what should I wear this evening? Do you think just the three of us will be eating with the Wong’s or is there something else going on?” Lucien asked. “You may be on to something Dr. Blake. The neighborhood had a dessert fest for us on Valentine’s Day evening but you did not ask me to marry you then. Lots of good food went back home with our patients and friends. How are we going to sort this?” Jean told him, reaching for his hand to hold. “Daddy and Mummy Jean, I have an idea. Michael has a very hard time keeping a secret. What if he comes here to look at one of your new comic books and you ask him?” Li asked. Both Lucien and Jean smiled at her, hugged her, and said, in unison, “Do it!”

Li called the Wong household and told Michael her Daddy had two new comic books. “Can I see them? Now? Please?” he asked. “Daddy said you can. Come right away.” Michael bounded up the stairs and ran to Lucien’s side. “Can I see your new comic books, Uncle Lucien, please?” “Of course, but I have a question for you first. Will you answer it for me?” Lucien asked. “Um I cannot tell you anything about this evening. You are not asking me about it are you?” Michael stated, looking somewhat concerned. “Michael, I know you will not tell us anything, but if I ask you a question, will you nod your head yes or no for me?” Lucien asked. 

The youngster nodded YES and smiled. So the game of 20 questions began. “Will there be more than eight people eating dinner with us?” Lucien prompted him. The young boy thought about the question, nodded YES and then smiled at Lucien. “Is the restaurant decorated with special signs for Li, Jean and me?” Michael broke into a huge smile, nearly said something, but quickly nodded his head YES. “Alright, would you like to look at my new comic books? Come here, sit on my lap and we will read them, just the two of us boys,” Lucien explained. As Michael sat on his lap, Lucien hugged him, and told him, “You did not say a word, and that is what I will tell your Mum and Daddy.” “Thank you Uncle.”

At 6 PM, Michael and Jane entered the rear door of the Surgery, dashed up the stairs to collect the Blake family. They walked them through the parking lot, into the delivery entrance of the restaurant. When they emerged in the rear of the Wong eating establishment, a loud cry of “SURPRISE” echoed throughout out the room. The noise was sufficiently loud to startle the Blake trio and most everyone else. As Jean and Lucien looked at their friends and neighbors in attendance, a much larger group than they anticipated awaited them. 

Immediately, the Wong family surrounded Lucien, Jean and Li and hugged them. Then Lucien made eye contact with Richard, Gus, Alice, Belle, and Beth. Jean smiled at Daniel Liu, who was going to marry them, Mr. Chan, the jeweler, Mrs. Murray, the florist, and the owners of the Bakery. There were at least a dozen of Lucien’s patients, a couple of Li’s teachers, John and Ben from the op shop, Constables Stephen and Henry, Mrs. Ferguson, and several neighborhood families with their children. Gus whistled at the crowd and then announced, “SPEECH BLAKE! SPEECH!”


	35. Surprises

Ch 35 Surprises

Lucien took Jean’s hand in his right, Li’s in his left, and walked his ladies to the front of the room. “Yes, last evening, I asked Jean Beazley a second time to marry me, and once again she said a very enthusiastic YES. This time I placed my dear Mother’s ring on her left ring finger. I am certain she will show you her ring, if you ask her,” Lucien chuckled as he gently moved Jean’s left hand to his lips and placed a delicate kiss on the ring and her hand. They smiled at each other and Jean kissed him. The crowd began laughing, clapping and even a whistle or two. Li shook her head back and forth, then smiled at her two adults. 

Lucien continued, “ May 17th at 2PM in the park is our wedding celebration. You are all invited. Thank you for coming this evening. And ah, I must thank Paul, Sue, Simon, Jane and Michael – such friendships are rare indeed. I know that. Li, thank you for remembering who I was. And for putting up with a very nervous, single father who at times was quite clueless about being a parent, and still is. Jean, Jean, I am so happy that you were in Adelaide when we arrived. You have been our guide. Thank you for loving me and Li.” Lucien gave Li and Jean a hug, smiled at them. Jean wiped some tears from his eyes, kissed him again. 

Jean reached for Li and moved her in front of the two them and then she told the crowd, “I met Paul Wong and his family on October 11th, my very first night in Adelaide. Their generosity saved me, as so many of you know. Yes, I was aware of a doctor and his daughter arriving from Hong Kong, moving close to the Food Mart, not far from the op shop. However, I did not realize that it was Lucien and Li until Sue brought them to the op shop one very hot and steamy Saturday afternoon in November. Li made certain I read their Help Wanted Flyer on the bulletin board. She encouraged, sometimes pushed Lucien and me together, to create a family for her, for the three of us. Her belief in us was spot on. I love you two Blakes, I do.”

Li looked at her Daddy, asked him, “Daddy, can I say something as well?” “Of course. Let’s stand you on a chair so you can see everyone,” Lucien told her and Gus quickly delivered a chair for her. “Don’t pick her up, Blake. Remember your elbow,” Gus told him as he placed Li on the chair. “Thank you Dr. Gus,” Li said. 

“When my Daddy came to the Orphanage in Shanghai on October 18th, I knew, I knew who he was. I had dreamed of that day for so long. His brown hair was turning grey. He was skinny and much shorter than I remembered him. His blue eyes were looking at me, staring at me, crinkling at the edges like they did when I was a little kid. He kept pushing his hair down, you know how he does at the back of his neck.” Li mimicked his nervous habit and many laughed, said they knew exactly what she was talking about.

“My Daddy’s laughter was the same as I remembered. I knew we were going to be together, finally. And did he have an adventure planned for me. After we arrived in Adelaide, we convinced Mummy Jean to join us, stay with us, work in the Surgery. You already know the rest of the story! Thank you Daddy. I love you.” Li finished her speech and Simon helped her off of the chair, gave her a hug. She walked to Jean and hugged her, “I love you, Mummy.” 

Paul and Sue smiled at Lucien and Jean and Li. Paul began his comments, “We met Lucien Blake, physician, POW survivor, in Hong Kong in early 1946. Still recovering from his war experiences, he sought out my father, Simon and several other practitioners to help him. We listened to him decompress, and observed his strength, his resilience, his perseverance. He was going to find his daughter, he was so certain he would. Li, there were so many dead ends, many trips ended in your Daddy returning to his Surgery, not with you but with terrible thoughts, doubts, second guessing.” 

Sue continued the Wong family remarks, “We left Hong Kong for Adelaide before your Daddy discovered your whereabouts, Li. When he called us on October 11th with the incredible news he had located you and would be reunited with you, we could feel the world shift in his and your favor. He told us to find the two of you a place to live, in our neighborhood, close to us. And well, the rest is – you can see the very happy results before you.” 

As Sue snapped several pictures of the Blake trio, Paul announce how the food was organized and the party began in earnest. Lucien and Jean were showered with congratulations and best wishes. They tried unsuccessfully to work the crowd and finally gave up and stayed in one place and everyone approached them, albeit slowly. The food was plentiful and conversation lively. Once Jean connected with Daniel Liu, they decided he would pay the Surgery a visit on Monday at 1:30 to look over their paperwork for the registry. Mr. Chan was delighted to learn about Li’s ring size and said they should visit him in a week. Alice finally reached Jean and handed her a note. 

“Oh Alice, I know what this is about, and I have not had time to start the new outfits. I will get to it this week, I promise,” Jean stated. “But Jean if you read my note, it is not about that at all. It is a thank you note for introducing me to Matthew. I have never met anyone like him. His friendship is so important to me and I am looking forward to his return in three weeks. We just decided that last evening. And you must help me select a dress to wear to the wedding. Never been to a wedding, ever. Could you, Li and I go to a fancy dress shop? I can’t imagine you will have time to make dresses for the two of you,” Alice told her. “Yes, Alice that is an excellent idea. I do not want Lucien to see my dress or for that matter Li’s. We will have to make a ‘dress appointment’ very soon,” Jean told her.

Sue approached Jean and Alice. “I am ready to call Matthew. Let him know what is happening here this evening. Will you call him Alice? Get the conversation started?” “Yes, I most certainly will.” Lucien approached Jean and gave her a questioning look and asked “What was that conservation about my dear?” “Alice is calling Matthew to let him talk to the group. And he is coming back in three weeks to visit her. She said their friendship is moving along very quickly. When I think of our first interaction with her in January when I had x-rays at hospital, she has changed, seems more at ease with us, with herself, don’t you think?” Jean asked Lucien. “Yes, I can easily see that as well.” 

Gus whistled again, very loudly and Alice made her announcement, “Matthew Lawson is on the telephone, speaker is on. Wants to talk to his mate Lucien and Jean. Come up here and take the telephone.” Matthew was excited to be included in the festivities, congratulated the officially engaged couple and kidded the two of them as well. Gus, Richard, and Paul talked to him next and they were laughing about the amount of food Paul’s crew prepared. He asked how many people were in the restaurant and if the crowd was spilling out the front door. The Constables chatted with Matthew as did Daniel Liu. Finally Sue took Matthew off of speaker and Alice closed out the telephone call. “Alice, can I call Monday evening, regular time?” “Yes, I should be home by then. Jean is going to help me select a dress for the wedding.” “I told you she would, right?” “Yes you did.” 

Then young Michael dashed up to Alice and politely asked, “Dr. Harvey, can I talk to Uncle?” “Yes, of course.” “Uncle Matthew, Uncle Lucien has two new comic books. We looked at them this afternoon. We will show them to you when you come back. I miss you. Good Bye.” Then Matthew heard another familiar voice, “Uncle Matthew, it is Li. They did it! Last night, finally Daddy put an official ring on Mummy’s left hand. It is so beautiful. I took pictures and will send you some when they get developed. Bye,” Li told him. “Alice, thank you for calling me. Write me a letter with everything you remember about tonight. I really feel left out, so many miles away,” Matthew told her. “And I am here, by myself, seems strange that you are not with me. I miss you. Talk with you tomorrow,” Alice told him.

The party began to wind down by 8 PM as many of the attendees had school age children. After thanking the Wong family again, Lucien, Jean and Li returned to the Surgery. As they walked up the stairs, Lucien stopped midway, told Jean and Li, “My ladies, what a day. I need my biscuits and tea. Will you join me?” “Yes, of course we will,” Li told him. Jean looked at her man, smiled, and asked him, “And why do you think there might be biscuits for you, Dr. Blake? We have been out of town all weekend. I have not baked anything.” “Um Jean, you take good care of my biscuit needs, always put a couple back, ‘hidden’ should we say, in case you um don’t have time to make me some more. Right?” Lucien stumbled through his explanation. 

Jean noticed his ‘little boy’ look that showed itself most often when he was asking about his biscuits. Now why does that look only come on now, I wonder. And I always have a few in the freezer and he knows exactly where I ‘hide’ them. Just interesting, our behavior, needs, desires. We are both learning about each other, the clues we use, the language. I can’t really remember much about Christopher and me, how we communicated, if we did anything like this. He has not been out of my life that long but I can’t, just can’t, recall him asking for biscuits, or for that matter anything. 

Li disappeared to her bedroom, didn’t return to the living area. “Let me check on Li. Maybe she is doing her maths problems, reading for class tomorrow. We did not give her much time to do her homework this weekend,” Jean told Lucien as she approached Li’s bedroom. Jean stood at the door, motioned Lucien to join her, and they discovered Li fast asleep on her bed, still wearing her clothing. Lucien rearranged her a bit, took her shoes off, felt her forehead, then kissed her. After covering his little girl with a blanket, he walked to Jean, hugged her, and they closed the bedroom door.

“Jean, she is fine. Just ran out of ‘umph’ I would suggest. And you know that is about the way I feel as well. Would you wrap my elbow and lay down with me? We could talk, mess around some, or even sleep,” Lucien told his lady. “So Dr. Blake, what should I wear – my green nightie or something more risqué?” Jean asked with her eyebrow arched. “You know you have an appointment, we made it just this morning, do you remember?” “Yes I do. And I want you in my bed, I really do my very special lady. But I may take an early nap, wake up in the middle of the night to ah ‘get it on’ and um what about those plans?” Lucien proposed. “I am not holding my breath that we will follow through, but why not start out with that in mind? I will be right back,” Jean told him. 

When Jean returned to her love’s bed, she was wearing her black silk negligée and discovered Lucien in his black silk shorts and singlet. He handed her a bag of frozen veg and she slowly wrapped his elbow, kissing his neck, arm, lips, and hand as she completed her task. “How you can turn a simple task into such a pleasurable experience is one of the hundreds of reasons I asked you to be my wife, lover, friend, and confidant Jean Randall Beazley soon-to-be Blake.” Lucien placed himself as close to the wall as he could, and Jean crawled into the bed, scrunched up close to her man, and they kissed, held each other and began talking. 

“Lucien, I was looking at the calendar and we have eleven weeks or so before we are wed. I know it will just move so quickly now, so many decisions to be made. I am just delighted that Alice and Matthew will be in charge of Li and the Surgery while we are away.” “Jeannie, um on that topic I have something to ask you. It is about Li and Matthew and Alice and of course you. I think I need to give them a document or something so they can act as her ‘parents’ until we get back. Of course we will leave the telephone number of the hotel. But what if something happened to her at school and they needed to prove that they had our permission to make decisions for us? I am probably being a super worry wart. But um, what if something happened to me on our trip? I would like you to be her parent, ah if you would agree. I cannot have her placed in an orphanage-like situation here in Australia or forced to live with her grandfather, my nemesis of so many years. Cannot have that happen to her,” Lucien said having a difficult time swallowing. 

“Dr. Blake, you have been thinking ahead about this haven’t you? I agree it is something we need to discuss. You should list your ideas and then we talk to someone in the legal profession, right? Does Paul know such a person? Or maybe ask someone at hospital? Lucien, I think of myself as Li’s mother now and wish to remain her Mummy. That part of your request is confirmed. So we list other items on a sheet of paper and discuss them – but not now my love. I want to hold you, look at my most beautiful ring and kiss every part of you I can reach,” Jean giggled a bit as she started kissing his chest and he gave her the most peculiar look. 

“Do you ‘like’ me Jeannie?” “Of course, I adore you, Lucien, enjoy you so much and want us three to be happy,” Jean stated. “Wait, wait, Dr. Blake, are you getting cold feet already, about our wedding?” “No, no not that at all Jean. Just doubting myself, being able to ah oh my love, I have no idea what my pea brain is thinking tonight. Please hold me and tell me to enjoy each and every minute we are together, and to shut up!” Lucien stated, tears forming in his eyes. Jean kissed them away, held her love, tried to calm his very active brain down. 

When they woke up, it was morning, but neither Jean nor Blake had a clue as to time. “Jeannie, what time?” “Lucien, it is 5 AM already. Did we just sleep all night, in these fancy clothes that were supposed to be on the floor, and but alas are still on us?” “Yes I think we did. I had every intention of loving you most of the night. My Lady Jean, may I request an extension, a postponement of our love making, until a suitable time when we are both awake and I am not so obsessed about Li, taking care of her?” Lucien proposed. “Yes, I agree. Do you think we are acting like old married folk already?” Jean posed a question. “Bloody Hell, I hope not!”

Jean walked into Li’s bedroom, sat on her bed, and started talking to her. “Li, time to wake up. You have school today. You were so tired last evening, fell asleep in your clothing.” “Mummy, I have never done that before. What happened?” Lucien entered the room, sat on the bed, hugged Jean and kissed Li. “We had a busy weekend, but my little one, time to get a move on it. You need to clean up, get dressed for school, eat my fabulous breakfast fare.” “Daddy, I love you. Thank you for asking Jean to stay with us. We make quite a family don’t we?” Li told him, smiling at her father, holding Jean’s hand. “No argument from me,” Lucien agreed.

Sue swung by the surgery to walk Jean and Li to school on this Monday morning. “Jean, I am going to drop off three rolls of exposed film from last night’s party. Do you have any to leave as well?” Sue asked. “An excellent idea. We have two rolls from this weekend. Lucien, we are off to school and I will be back directly,” Jean stated. “Check your appointment book to see who is coming in this morning.”

After a busy morning in the Surgery, Daniel Liu dropped by to chat with Jean and Lucien. He looked carefully at each document they had to support their application for marriage. He smiled at the two of them and stated, “You two have all of it complete. I will go with you to the registry office so you can file the paperwork. You know ‘grease the skids’ as they say. Once they know I am marrying you two lovely people, they move very quickly with approving it. Let’s arrive tomorrow at 1 PM. Tuesday’s at that time of day are not very busy,” Daniel stated. “We will drive to the registry office. Come by here at 12:30 PM or so?” Lucien asked. “Yes indeed. The two of you are on track for your May 17th wedding celebration. Does that make you happy?” Daniel asked. Jean stated very emphatically “YES” but Lucien seemed troubled. “What is wrong Dr. Blake?” Daniel asked. “I want so badly to be Jean’s husband, but ah I am getting so emotional about this wedding,” Blake stated. “We are going to be wed and you will have an incredible time, do you hear me, Lucien Blake?” Jean asked, kissing his hands. “Yes ma’am, can’t disappoint you my dear.”

On Tuesday, March 11th, a large decorated chocolate cake was delivered to the Surgery from the neighborhood bakery. The crowd at the impromptu party on Sunday evening knew that on October 11, 1946, just five months earlier, Jean arrived in Adelaide and met the Wong family. And Lucien received the incredible news that he had indeed found his young daughter in an orphanage in Shanghai and called to tell the Wong family his mind bending news. Jean placed the cake, minus a large piece for the Blake trio, in the waiting room on a table, added some napkins and a cutting utensil and over the course of the day, watched it disappear. When Lucien first looked at the cake, he noticed the large portion removed, and asked Jeannie, “My dear, I hope you removed that for me, well for us, right?” “I did indeed.” 

Richard arrived early to share a meal with his good friends and he observed the remains of a cake in the waiting room. As he thought back to the party on Sunday, so many of the folks were remarking about the day five months ago, when at opposite ends of the world, his Major knew his daughter was alive and made his call to Paul to initiate his move to Adelaide. And then Jean made quite a life changing, scary even troubling decision, to travel to Adelaide, where she did not know a soul. And now, their lives will soon be united, forming a family for a very precocious young ten year old girl. Just amazing.

As Richard walked into the kitchen, he was grinning, carrying a newspaper, opened it carefully, placed it on the table. “Major, Jean, Li, take a look at today’s newspaper.” Li was closest to the table and quickly stated, “Mummy, look at this picture. There is Daddy, me, Jane and Michael. Right here!” Jean and Lucien looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders. “What? Why?” Lucien asked. He looked at it, read the accompanying story, and chuckled, then said “I had no idea there would be any news coverage of the impromptu concert, our neighborhood enjoying the music, the celebration of friendship. Li, do you know who the other two children are?” “I think they are ahead of Jane and me in school. Not certain. I imagine people will think they are your children and I am not!” Li stated. “Why do you say that?” Lucien asked her. “Well, I do not look at all like you do – um like an Australian, you know,” Li stated. Lucien stopped dead in his tracks, looked quickly to Jean for assistance.

Jean walked to Li’s side, hugged her, and gently said, “Li, you look exactly like you are supposed to – part of you is your Daddy, another part of you is your Mother, and then there are your incredible experiences, like the years you spent in the orphanage, traveling with your Daddy to Adelaide, and ah meeting up with the likes of me. All of those make up who you are young lady. And I think you are quite an incredible person. I will claim you as my ‘daughter’ any day of the week.” Li turned to Jean and hugged her. “I know why you are my Mummy, thank you.” 

Richard hugged the two and told them both, “Li and Jean, I am very proud to know both of you. My Major said you were quite the ‘parenting guide’ Jean, and I have just witnessed it in action. Li, I think I will employ your Mummy in my practice. What do you think?” “Richard, give me time to grow up first, before you hire her. I need her, every day,” Li told him. “And Dr. McCoy, I need my Lady Jean as well. I would not make it through a day without her guidance and counsel,” Lucien stated, hugging both of his girls. “And I know that is why your ‘found’ family will be official in three months. Together you three are so much more than you would be separately,” Richard stated.

After eating dinner and most of the cake, Richard and Lucien walked to the Surgery and to begin their session. “Richard, I need to talk about Li. When Jean and I are away for a short trip in May, Matthew and Alice will be here with her. I think they need a document giving them permission to be with her, make decisions if necessary. I want the name of someone to talk with about how to make it legal. And um I want to make certain, if something happened to me, that she stays with Jean. I promised Li she would not be returned to any orphanage. Can you help?” Lucien rushed through his thinking, then looked at the floor. 

“Major, a head drop? Tell me why,” Richard quickly asked, reaching for his Major’s head to pull it up, make him look at him. “Um you know me, who knows why I like to stare at the floor, sometimes I think I um -. Richard, I am becoming somewhat tentative about the wedding. I was this way with Jean the other night. Should have been so happy, but instead just thinking too much,” Lucien stated. 

“I will give you the name of someone to help with the legal concerns. Ask Paul as well. As you are planning ahead for Li, I would encourage you to speak to Jean and Matthew about what you are thinking. Do you know he is returning in three weeks? Never seen Alice smile so much. Talk with your mate ahead of time, explain your ideas. I suggest having your document ready to proof by the time Matthew returns,” Richard told him. 

“And Major, remember you deserve to be happy. I know you have told Jean the same thing. Now both of you need to believe it. You have found an incredible woman to marry, she loves you dearly, will help Li become quite the young lady. Celebrate each other, every day,” Richard told his mate, hoping he was creating some new ways for Blake to think about his daughter, his Jean. “Richard, mate, I know that, I am one of luckiest people I know. I know,” Lucien told him. 

Dr. Beth Morse arrived early on Wednesday morning to begin her one week stint in the Blake Surgery. Her excitement and apprehension were evident. She shadowed Lucien in the morning and took copious notes about how he addressed his patients, the types of questions he asked, how he handled new patients versus established ones. During lunch, the two stayed in the office and talked through her questions, how different this was than the A&E, her hospital patients. She asked about pacing, how to handle the patient load, how to construct a patient base, and on and on. Lucien told her Jean would talk with her one on one on Thursday about managing the surgery and what her needs were. 

When she left for the day, Lucien asked, “Beth, did this day meet your expectations or not? What could I have done differently?” “Nothing, Dr. Blake, this is the type of experience I was hoping you would provide. I will see you in the morning. Thank you for all of the time you spent with me today. Jean, see you in the morning.” “Good bye Beth. As Lucien told you, I will show you what I do for the surgery, for the patients and for Lucien,” Jean told her.

On Wednesday evening, Jean was working late on Alice Harvey’s new morgue clothing. Alice had been most gracious about the wait, but it was bothering Jean to keep delaying. The work would not take weeks, just a couple of evenings. Jean told herself to ‘shake a leg’ and get this completed. Li was in bed and Lucien was in the surgery updating patient records, recording his impressions of Beth Morse. 

About midnight, Lucien quietly walked into Jean’s bedroom, found her humming to herself and still working on the sewing machine. Alice’s clothing was in pieces, laying on her bed, ready to complete. Lucien walked to Jean’s side, smiled at her, placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, then said, “Mrs. B, I have an idea. Say yes, will you?” “Yes, certainly – but um to what Dr. Blake?” “Me and you, a blanket and an alarm clock, backseat of our new vehicle and a romp, right now! Come on, indulge me in my fantasy, Jeannie Blake.” “Right now? Stop what I am doing?” “Yes, love, right now!” “Let’s go. Show me what you have in mind.” Lucien took Jean’s hand, placed it on his erect prick, grinned at her. “Well in that case, I think we need to get a move on it Dr. Blake.”

They quietly slipped out of the Surgery, opened the car, slid into the back seat, closed the door carefully. Before Lucien stretched out on the seat, they covered it with the blanket, set the alarm for 4 AM, and Jean was quickly on top of him. She began giggling softly, and Lucien asked, “What is so funny?” “Just me and you, both in our 30’s, should probably be over this crazy behavior. Instead we are making out like we did when we were teens,” Jean told him. “But not with each other, my love. You know I need some access to um you.” 

As Lucien felt under Jean’s skirt he found she wore absolutely no undergarments. “Um, well, ah ?” Lucien stuttered around. “What my dear man?” Jean asked trying to keep from chuckling. “When did you do that? Wait, wait, you went to the loo before we walked down the stairs. Well, I’ll be, you do want to get it on with me, don’t you?” “Of course I do. So we begin,” Jean said as she loosened his belt, unbuttoned his trousers, unzipped his fly, made it much easier for her to access him. 

It was difficult to determine which one of them wanted this encounter more. Their first coupling occurred so quickly that they both were surprised. “Um, you know Lucien we did have a Sunday evening ‘appointment’ and you asked for a postponement. So I think this first love making session counts as that. Now what do you want to do tonight?” Jean asked him. “So well, let me see here. We have until 4 AM correct? I am not going to go to sleep on you tonight, I am not. Let me start again loving you. Just want to have some fun, be close to you,” Lucien told her as he smothered her in kisses. 

About 2 AM, they wound down their back seat affair, quickly gathered clothing, the blanket, alarm clock and entered the Surgery, leaving the blanket and some clothing in the extra bedroom. Jean walked to the shower, turned it on, finished taking her clothing off and stepped inside. “Dr. Blake, plenty of room in here. Come on in!” “Jeannie, really?” “Say yes to my fantasy!” “Be right there,” Lucien stated as he stripped down and joined her. “My goodness, Jeannie, I know every day why I want to be with you. You are such a tease, we have such fun, just being together,” Lucien said as he held her tightly. “And I know why I told you YES, that I would wed you. I love you!” Jean added. 

For some reason, Jean Beazley had thought ahead, left two towels and two Lucien Blake dressing gowns hanging on the shower door. Silently they walked up the stairs, with Lucien settling into his bed, and Jean stretching out on the couch because her bed was covered with Alice’s new outfits. Jean knew she would be dead to the world when Li woke up, and that young lady shouldn’t find her asleep in Lucien’s bed. She set the alarm for 6 AM, placed it right next to her, hoping it would do the trick. She awoke to the smell of bacon frying, Lucien humming a tune, and Li setting the table. “Mummy Jean, get up, breakfast is ready,” Li told her. “Yes, yes, on my way.”

Thursday evening Matthew Lawson called to chat with Li, Jean and Lucien. He wanted more details of the party, where they went over the weekend, to tell them he was Adelaide bound once again. He would see them, but would be spending considerable time with Alice. Li told him about all of the photos they picked up earlier in the day and Lucien stated they would work on enlargements over the weekend. He would be getting a large envelope from them next week. Before the call ended, Li told him about the picture in the newspaper. “Li, you mean you and your Daddy as well as Jane and Michael are famous now?” Matthew asked, chuckling. “Uncle Matthew, I guess we are. Everyone at school is still talking about Daddy playing the drums. Good night. See you in a couple of weeks,” Li told him. 

The next morning, Matthew Lawson breathed a sigh of relief. Today was Friday. His week was fairly uneventful, just the usual low end criminal activity, mostly stupid decision making, no deadly car crashes, nevertheless he had stacks of forms to complete, file away. Hopefully this day would be low key as well. During his morning tea, he started flipping through the Ballarat _Courier_. And then Matthew noticed his mate Lucien Blake staring back at him, grinning, a horde of children surrounding him. Matthew choked on his tea, quickly looked around the room hoping no one heard him coughing. “Bloody Hell, is this what Li told me about last evening?” Matthew said aloud.


	36. The Picture

Ch. 36 The Picture

After Matthew stopped his coughing fit, he began to think about the photograph, and what, if anything, he should do. Right in the center of the photograph stood his mate, a smiling Lucien, curly hair not combed into place, his elbow wrapped in a compression bandage, wearing a Jean Beazley home-made beach shirt and shorts. Not looking at all like the professional he was. That photograph was taken in the park across from his surgery, had to be the night Blake played the drums for the neighborhood. And yes, wait, wait there is Li and Michael and Jane, with two other children surrounding him, hanging on to his hands, arms, everyone obviously quite happy. The cut line to the photograph stated: This bloke was coaxed from the audience to play the drums. 

What is this all about? Thankfully, Dr. Lucien Blake was not identified, nor were the children. Apparently, the Ballarat _Courier_ picked up the story and picture about a neighborhood event in Adelaide with friends and neighbors in attendance. They noted how the community bonded from the event. It was suggested perhaps Ballarat could do likewise. Might make the town stronger, more united. Celebrate the diversity in their ranks. 

As the day progressed, no one in the office said a word about the picture, and that included both Thomas Blake and Doug Ashby. Matthew thought, now really, why would they? Neither one had an idea what Blake looked like now - his curly hair, his beard, the horde of children. But that was not the case later in the day when he talked to Cec Drury. “Matthew, have you seen the _Courier_ today?” Cec asked with a knowing look. “Yes, I have. Walk with me, let’s get away from the crowd,” Matthew suggested. 

Matthew and Cec stood in the alley behind the Colonists’ Club, Cec asked, as he pointed at the picture, “Sir, I just have one question, a simple yes or no will suffice. Is this Lucien Blake?” Matthew looked at him, and thought, no reason to mislead him, “Yes indeed Cec. How did you know?” “The shape of his mouth is so much like his mother’s, and those twinkling eyes seem almost glassy in the photograph, so I figured they were very, very blue, like the sky. His eyes. Does anyone else know?” Cec asked. “Oh Cec, I don’t know. I am about to call Lucien and Jean from my place and tell them what we discovered. Why don’t you come with me?” Matthew suggested. 

Once they were in Matthew’s flat, each one removed a cold beer from the fridge, sat down on the couch, and then Matthew placed his telephone call. When Jean answered, ‘Blake Surgery,’ he quickly stated, ‘Biscuits.’ Cec gave him a most peculiar look and then he heard Jean’s voice, “Yes, Matthew it is a good time.” Jean announced, “Lucien, Matthew is on the telephone, needs to talk to you right now.“ “Lawson, what is the problem?” “Blake your photograph is in the _Courier_ today.” “Bloody Hell. In our neighborhood, I am just a minor celebrity, but there, um who else knows?” “I do, Sir,” Cec stated very formally. “Is that Cec Drury? Really?” Lucien asked, his voice nearly cracking. 

Jean noticed that Lucien was swallowing with some difficulty, wiping his eyes, and she immediately took the telephone receiver from his hands. “Yes, Matthew or Cec?” Jean hurriedly asked. “Mrs. Beazley, it is Cec. I am with Matthew. We both recognized Lucien in the photograph. So far no one else has. We called for our ‘Marching Orders’ from the source. Is Lucien doing alright?” Cec asked. “Yes he is and he is ready to talk with you and Matthew, again.”

“Mr. Cec Drury, do you know how long it has been since I heard your voice? I figure the last time was in Ballarat after I had that ‘humdinger’ of a fight with my father. And now you are coming to our wedding, are getting involved in all of this deception about who Jean is marrying, who is in the paper. We had no intention of um- But I do appreciate your silence. Do you think anyone else will recognize me?” Lucien asked. “I have been thinking about that very question. It would not surprise me if Nell or Agnes does. Have my doubts about Doug and your Father. Don’t ask me to explain that logic, because I can’t,” Cec stated. 

“Alright, if Nell or Agnes ask either of you, call me. If you think I need to talk to the ladies, I will. I have placed too much responsibility on your shoulders already. I will invite them to come to our wedding, if they promise to stay quiet about where I am and the fact that I am marrying Jeannie. Cec, do you remember my Mother’s diamond ring?” “Of course, I do. Is Mrs. Beazley wearing it now?” “Yes, Cec, I most certainly am and we are both so very happy.” 

“And um, one more question, if I may Sir? The children in the picture?” Cec asked. Jean nodded to Lucien and he stated, “Let Matthew point out my daughter Li.” “Oh my goodness, Lucien, she is a beautiful young lady. How old is she?” “Cec, she is ten years old, and she has been with me since October 18th. You will meet her when you come to Adelaide,” Lucien stated very proudly. “Sir, your mother would be exceedingly happy to know her Lucien survived the war, to meet her granddaughter, and most certainly would delight in Mrs. Beazley wearing her ring,” Cec stated. “Cec, thank you for your kindness. Jean and I appreciate it very much.” “Blake, the both of us need to return to work. I will call again later. Bye Jean. Give Li a hug for me,” Matthew said as he completed his call.

When Matthew returned to the station to complete his day, he did not see either Doug or Thomas. He ate dinner at the local ‘dive’ and no one mentioned the photograph. It wasn’t until three days later, when Nell saw him, that he had to confirm who the person was. She walked very quickly towards him, looked at him, then said, “Matthew Lawson, buy me a cup of tea. I need to talk with you.” “Yes, Nell, I have time right now. What do you want to discuss?” She handed him the photograph, cut out of the newspaper, and pointed at Lucien. “This is Lucien Blake, isn’t it?” “Yes, I do believe so, Nell.” “And – “ “Well, Nell what more do you want to know?” Matthew asked.

Nell looked at him, then said, “I know he is alive, in Adelaide, looks so happy. Is he marrying Jean Beazley?” “Now what about that picture makes you think he is planning to wed Jean?” Matthew asked her. “You are one of the best men in her wedding, right?” Nell asked. “Yes, I am. But Nell, what is the connection to this photograph?” “Nothing obvious, is there Matthew? Do you know your responses are similar to the dinner at the Club with Thomas and me. Very careful, not much information, just answering the question I posed. I assume Jean and Lucien asked that of you. You are quite adept at your task,” Nell told him.

Matthew stared at the older lady, smirked at her. She was proving to be very adept at detecting Lucien and Jean’s back story, so much better than his father, Dr. Blake the elder. He thought, I need both Blake and Jean here to help me. Oh, Matthew be careful, so careful. Then an off the wall comment from Nell totally surprised him, “I would like to congratulate both Lucien and Jean? I know you have the address in Adelaide,” Nell asked. “Of course I have Jean’s address.” “Nell, write your note and hand it to me. I owe Jean a letter and will include it what I am sending her,” Matthew answered. “Matthew, Matthew Lawson, you are very good at withholding information. I bet you are a skillful interviewer, yes I do,” Nell stated. “Yes, ma’am, I have to admit that I do have that reputation, at least with the Ballarat Police,” Matthew told her. 

Saturday after breakfast, the Blake duo retired to the photography lab to work on photographic enlargements of their Victor Harbor trip, including Lucien’s second proposal to his Lady. They stayed downstairs for several hours. Jean checked occasionally on them, just standing at the door listening to them talking about what they were doing, laughing, giggling. Just think that if Lucien did not locate that youngster, what they both would be missing. And moreover, if they did not connect, I would be here in Adelaide by myself or more likely, back in Ballarat, struggling to make ends meet, probably beholding to Matthew Lawson. 

About noon, Jean heard them start up the stairs, talking about which photograph to show Mummy Jean first, which ones to post to Uncle Matthew. “Mummy, you won’t believe what we have to show you,” Li excitedly told her. As they carefully placed the prints on the kitchen table, Lucien centered one special enlargement – he was on one knee, holding Jean’s hand, placing the ring on her finger. The looks on their faces indicated such happiness, so much emotion – and Li caught that moment for them, forever. She must have been on the floor to have the proper angle and neither one realized it. 

“Li Blake, thank you, thank you for taking this photograph of your Daddy and me. I love it. I will frame it for our living room,” Jean told her, hugging Lucien’s little girl. “Mummy Jean, I am so happy for you and Daddy. Look at the rest of these with us. This set is for us. And this set will be for Uncle Matthew,” Li stated. Lucien was standing behind his two ladies, smiling, wiping tears, shaking his head back and forth. “I am so lucky, so fortunate to be with you two. Still so hard to wrap my head around it. But, all of that work has made me quite hungry. What’s for lunch Jeannie?” 

“Some sandwiches, couple of left over salads, and fresh biscuits. Sound alright?” Jean stated. “Yes it does. Got enough for me as well?” Richard asked as he entered the kitchen. “Yes, Dr. McCoy, anytime you know that,” Jean told him, as he walked to her, gave her a hug, then hugged Li, and finally shook his Major’s hand. “McCoy, you have our schedule committed to memory, don’t you?” Lucien asked him. “I do indeed. Let me look at the photos. These are quite good. Who took them?” Richard asked. “We all did. From last weekend,” Blake stated proudly. 

Once lunch was completed, Richard and his Major went to the art studio to talk, let Richard look at Lucien’s journal and sketches, talk about the past week. Lucien thought overall, this session was pretty good, not terribly stressful, and as usual, Richard had many good ideas for him to think about. Then McCoy asked, “Major, I need your professional help. My hands and arms are well, what um how to explain it? Something is different, kinda hard to explain, find a pattern. Not being much help am I?” “You sound like a regular bloke, not a well-trained physician! My go to man is Simon, he is quite good at unpacking ‘unknown unknowns.’ Let’s get Li and walk over to his office,” Blake told his mate. Li stayed with Richard as Simon examined his hands, trying to troubleshoot what might be ongoing. What was amazing to Richard was how much time Simon spent with him, his patience, and understanding. Richard smiled at the older practitioner and told himself, Simon Wong is an excellent role model for me and I need to detail my visits with him, transfer what I can to my practice. 

“Jeannie, what are we doing for dinner this evening? I think Richard will still be with us. Li is with him at Simon’s place. His hands and arms are acting up and I know Simon can give him some relief,” Lucien told her, as he walked up behind his love, placed his arms around her waist, nibbled on her neck. “Well, my dear man, I have an idea. New place opened up this week. The family is from Italy, arrived a few months ago. They make a pretty good pizza. I am told they actually throw the dough in the air to get it thin, place it in a large pan, then add cheese, meats, sauce, to order. Bake it. How adventuresome are you?” Jean asked him. “Yes, let’s try it. See if Richard wants to be a guinea pig as well. I know Li will try it, you have made real inroads with her trying new food since you moved in with us.”

Both Cec and Nell had letters to craft on Saturday evening. Cec was so happy to hear Lucien’s voice, chat with him. And now he must write Lucien and Jean a short note, hand it to Matthew to include in his letter. 

_March 15, 1947_  
_Lucien and Jean,_  
_So delighted to hear both of your voices. And Sir, you survived the war, sound so delightfully happy, have a daughter, marrying Jean, and I will be attendance. As a matter of fact Matthew and I should be in Adelaide on this date in May._  
_Let me assist you both with the rehearsal or reception or whatever you assign me. I am at your disposal, Sir._  
_Matthew has my contact information._  
_Best Regards,_  
_Cec Drury_

Nell, sat at her small kitchen table, had a fresh cuppa, stared out of the window, thinking about what to write Jean and well I just know it, Lucien Blake will read this letter too. Her conversations with Matthew had proven interesting, but my land that man will not say anything. But he did not deny Lucien is the physician marrying Jean. Just never affirmed it. My letter will provide another approach to discovering just what is going to transpire in Adelaide. 

_March 15, 1947_  
_Dear Jean and Lucien,_  
_There I said it! I linked the two of you together. Matthew has not told me anything, really, so don’t be angry with him. I have made a calculated guess. The picture in the Courier is you, Lucien. Your mouth crinkles in a manner similar to your dear mother. But she would make you tame those curls!_  
_Matthew’s involvement in Jean Beazley’s wedding, as one of the best men, suggests to me well let me try to explain the reasoning of an older lady. Matthew knows you both, has for a very long time, you three are friends. Jean’s husband-to-be would not ask someone he barely knew to be his best man, even to please his fiancée._  
_Congratulations and Best Wishes. I will not share this information with anyone, not even with sister Agnes. Oh, one more item, the children, hanging on to you, Dr. Blake – would one of them be your son or daughter?_  
_Best Regards,_  
_Nell Clasby_

Nell placed her short note in an envelope, wrote “For Jean and Lucien” on the outside, carefully sealed it. Tomorrow, I will call Matthew and ask him to come by my house and pick it up. Writing the note triggered a few tears. Nell became nostalgic, thinking of her good friend Genevieve, the times they shared, how she doted on her son Lucien. But she also remembered her untimely death, how devasted young Lucien was. And Thomas, why did you send him away to Melbourne to a boarding school, all by himself? Lucien needed a father so badly and Thomas Blake you denied that young boy so much. 

On Sunday evening, Alice arrived to share dinner with the Blake trio and to try on her new morgue clothing, as well as pay Jean for her work. As Alice walked up the stairs to the living quarters, Li greeted her and asked, “Dr. Harvey, have you heard from Uncle Matthew this weekend?” “Yes I have. Has he talked with you?” Alice asked the youngster. “Not in a few days. We made enlargements of our photographs yesterday and will be sending them to him, writing him a letter. You must see what Daddy and I did. They are all so good, well at least that is my opinion,” Li told her. 

“Good evening Alice. We thought a quick trip to Paul’s for dinner. Is that acceptable?” Lucien asked her. “Yes, of course it is. And here comes Jean with my new clothing. It looks marvelous. Should I try these on before we eat dinner?” Alice asked. “Please do, will be easier to alter them right now. But I am hopeful they are what you ordered,” Jean told her. Alice emerged from Jean’s bedroom in a few minutes, had all of the garments folded in her arms. “Jean of course, they are perfect. Thank you.” She handed Jean some cash saying, “I think this is what we agreed on. If it is not, please let me know.” “That is fine. Are you certain you don’t want to ‘dock’ my pay for being so tardy?” Jean asked, smiling at Alice. “Of course not. That has always been our understanding – they will be completed as soon as you can. No official deadline.”

As they were finishing dinner, Simon walked up to Lucien, said something, and they both walked out of the restaurant. “Li, what was that about?” Jean asked. “Oh, yes, Simon asked Daddy to come with him, work on his back,” Li stated. “And you know that gives the three of us a chance to talk about a trip to look for fancy dresses for the wedding. What about Saturday for lunch and shopping? Lucien works in A&E on Friday evening March 21 st, and he will be sleeping most of the morning, into early afternoon. And he won’t know what we are doing!” Jean told Alice and Li. “Jean, that is perfect. Thank you for including me. I leave all decisions to where we shop in your capable hands. Lunch is on me. Thank you,” Alice stated. “Now let’s go back to the Surgery so I can look at your photographs!” 

Beth Morse attended Lucien’s surgery hours on Monday morning. At noon, they continued to discuss his patients, how he decided on his approach, what an alternate course would be. At the end of the conversation, she said, “Dr. Blake, I am going to be so much better prepared to have my own neighborhood surgery than any of my colleagues. Thank you for taking the time with me. I know my confidence level is increasing.” 

While they were eating lunch and talking, Jean walked to Mr. Chan’s jewelry shop to purchase Li’s ring. As she looked at the ring, sized for Li, engraved with ‘May 17, 1947’ and ‘LRB-LB-JBB,’ Jean smiled broadly, teared up, and then handed Mr. Chan the money. “Anything else for the wedding?” he asked her. “Of course there is. Lucien wants three gold pocket watches, engraved with ‘From J & L, May 17, 1947 ‘ and I think we need three gold watch fobs as well,” Jean told him. “Yes indeed, Mrs. Beazley.” He presented Jean three watches to choose from, and she promptly made her decision. Lucien had talked with her about the type of watch he liked and she bought three similar to his. “Mrs. B, come back in a week and I will have those items for you, ready to give to your best men,” Mr. Chan stated. “Thank you so much. Li’s ring is just so lovely. Will be hard to keep it a secret but we will do just that,” Jean stated. 

As she returned to the surgery, she thought how nice of Lucien to include my Christopher Jr with the Best Men. Get him a remembrance. He did not have to do that. And yes this weekend is three weeks since my boy visited. I hope he has worked hard, is allowed off base, and can spend some time with us this weekend. Talk with me, let me mother him, feed him a good meal, spend time with Lucien and Li. After all we are merging two families and Christopher Jr only recently learned of my decision. I want the two of us to write Jack a letter, explain what is going on. Even if he returns the letter, the two of us will know we tried to contact him. I don’t even think Matthew can break through that young man’s anger. Perhaps one day, if Lucien and I travel to Melbourne, we could both plan to visit the hostel and try to see him, talk to him. Perhaps Lucien needs to break the impasse with his father before he can help Jack and me. So much to think about, consider. I need to get the patient rooms ready for this afternoon’s hours. That is what I will do upon my return. 

Monday evening was letter writing for the Blakes as well as Matthew. Li started the letter to Matthew, described their weekend trip, what they saw, their special evening meal, THE proposal, and then selected two photographs to include - a picture of her Daddy and Mummy Jean on Granite Island and the second one was of her and her Daddy on the tram. Both Lucien and Jean added to her letter, with Lucien describing his recitation of _The Raven_ and the fun all three had during their quick weekend trip, especially eating fish and chips packaged in an old newspaper. Jean completed the letter telling Matthew about her experiences with their new vehicle, and how content Lucien was to leave the driving to her. Then they selected four more photographs. Two were of Jean and Li, Lucien and Jean. One was from the restaurant, all the three of them, expertly posed and taken by the maître di. The final one was an enlargement of Lucien on his knee proposing to Jean, lovingly taken by Li.

Matthew wrote his letter updating Lucien on the Ballarat _Courier_ photograph. He included both Cec’s and Nell’s notes to Jean and Lucien. Much to Matthew’s surprise no one else had asked him about the photograph. He was getting more nervous about Genevieve’s contemporaries – those who recalled her could easily notice that Lucien had similar facial features. He then moved ahead to his next visit to see Alice on March 28 – March 30. He reserved the small extra bedroom in the Surgery. Since he knew Li would be reading his note, he didn’t go much further than that. 

Beth Morse finished her first week at the Blake Surgery on Tuesday with dinner and a long back and forth conversation with both Alice and Lucien. In general Lucien had several items for her to think about, Beth asked Alice for her input on issues she was dealing with at hospital. The three of them were quite happy with the discussion, and Beth would keep in close contact with Alice. In reality, Lucien was trying to establish a plan for his surgery when Jean and he were on their short honeymoon and then be away from Adelaide for most of the month of December on THE honeymoon. 

Daniel Liu timed his arrival at the Blake Surgery at precisely 12:15 PM on Wednesday, as the last morning patient was exiting. Jean saw him hurrying along, smiling, carrying a large envelope of what? “Daniel, is this what I hope? All of our paperwork, not rejected, but APPROVED!?” Jean asked. “Mrs. Beazley, yes indeed. You and the good doctor have dotted the ‘i’s’ and crossed the ‘t’s’ and you have their stamp of approval. Thirty days from today is the first day you could wed, you know elope, if you wanted to. That would be April 18th.”

“Jean, who is it? Another patient?” Lucien asked as he entered the waiting room. When he realized it was Daniel, he shouted, “Approved! We must be approved. Please tell me that.” “Yes, indeed. As I was explaining to Mrs. B, your 30 day clock starts today. So you are on schedule for the wedding, have time to plan the party, music, food, rings, honeymoon, you know all of those good things. It is so nice to see such happiness, excitement. I am pleased that I can be a part of the official start of your new lives,” Daniel stated, smiling broadly at both Jean and Lucien. They both ignored their wedding celebrant. Jean and Lucien hugged, kissed, and got lost in their own world, didn’t notice that Daniel let himself out of Surgery. If they had noticed the man, he was sporting a look of happiness as well.

“Lucien, it is going to happen. Our wedding! And soon, my love,” Jean tried to say as she kissed her love, mumbled into his beard. “I can’t say a word. My throat is tightening up, tears flowing. Jeannie Blake, what if this is the way I am at our wedding?” Lucien said very softly. “As long as you say I DO, and give me a ring, I will not be disappointed!” Jean stated. “Yes, my dear. Jeannie, I love you. Thank you for marrying me, becoming a mother to my Li.” “Of course, Dr. Blake, we three will be a family. Now where are you taking me on our first honeymoon trip? Have you thought about that?” Jean asked him, holding his hand, kissing his neck, as he held her against his chest. 

“Um no, well ah not yet. But my love, I am thinking about taking our new vehicle, find a secluded place, enjoy you for a few days. I will make some serious inroads into the exact locale soon, I promise, my dear. Here, let me wipe your tears,” Lucien told her, as he pulled his handkerchief from his pants pocket. Once he had carefully dried her tears, Jean took it and wiped his face, into his beard, smiled at him. ”What a journey we are about to commence! Never in my wildest dreams did I anticipate this, never,” Jean stated, smiling at her love. “And I thought finding Li was the best I could expect. Now I have my two girls to love, cherish, and care for,” Lucien said, his voice getting very soft again.

That evening, Lucien asked his ladies to sit at the kitchen table and talk with him. Jean put the kettle on, placed the biscuit tin on the table and looked at him, then Li. ”Daddy, we are here.” Lucien cleared his throat, then began. “Ah“ then he stopped and looked at the floor. Jean picked up his hand, kissed it, and pulled his head up. “So Dr. Blake, speak to us now. Look at both of us.” “Yes. Li I want to tell you something. When Jean and I are away after the wedding, Matthew and Alice will be staying with you.” “Yes, I know that Daddy.” “And I am going to have a legal document prepared giving them permission to act as your guardians or parents in case something happens.” “Like if I fell down, hurt myself, right?” “Yes, that is correct. Will you be willing to have them make decisions like that, just until we return.” “Yes of course, Daddy.”

“Li, I um know this will be the first time we have been apart since I found you in the orphanage. It makes me very nervous, but um ah I will be back in just a few days, we will be together again,” Lucien explained. Jean reached for Li’s hand and Lucien’s and then stated, “Listen you two Blakes, we are not going that far away, I know Matthew will be like a mother hen with you Li, and Alice will attend to any medical issues along with a host of our friends. Dr. Blake, I know a document is important, but Li’s not going to require our colleagues to use it,” Jean stated with confidence. “Daddy, Mummy Jean is right! Of course she is!” Li stated.


	37. Wedding Dresses

Chapter 37 Wedding Dresses

“Mummy Jean, help my Daddy understand I am not the little girl he put on the ship in Singapore. I am not. I am almost eleven years old! And I am going to bed. That way you both can talk as late as you need to,” Li told her favorite adults, kissing each on the cheek, letting each one hug her. Lucien sat frozen in his chair. He looked lovingly at his darling daughter as she walked to her bedroom. “Well, Jeannie, Li reminded me of um the fact ah I probably –“ “Dr. Blake, remember you want her to be strong, able to make her way in this world, you have infused her with that ethos, so don’t be surprised if she turns it back on you occasionally. Both of you are survivors! Now let’s do your elbow exercises and then wrap your arm and go to bed,” Jean explained to her love. “Yes Ma’am. I will behave for you and for Li.”

Once they were in Lucien’s bed, he said, ”Jeannie, I need to apologize to you for the other night. I had that appointment with you and then um we did not do anything, just sleep. I let the whole ‘Li and parents thingy’ get the best of me. I should not have let that happen, I know it. Li told me this evening once again she is more capable than I want her to be. I am so sorry Jean. I will do my best this evening to clear the brain clutter and love you, my lady!” 

“Lucien, look at me. We must talk to each other, explain what we are thinking, not have to apologize. There will be nights we want to be together, other nights we just want to sleep, and then nights that we are so needy that we simply must be in each other’s arms, all night long. Both of us bring a trunkful of baggage with us. We can make this work I know it. Now, I would like to love you this evening,” Jean told him, kissing him on the cheek, holding his hand. Lucien smiled at his lady, kissed her ring, “My Jeannie, I think tonight is a ‘needy’ evening for me, and I hope for both of us.” “Yes, I think so as well, Dr. Blake!” 

Their love making began slowly with Lucien placing delicate kisses on Jean from head to toe, triggering both giggling and goosebumps from his lady. Jean smiled at him, kissed his hands, and occasionally shuttered, caught her breath. “Doing alright Jeannie?” Lucien asked frequently. “I just don’t know how you trigger so many different responses in me, all so pleasant, many of them unexpected. Your patience is remarkable this evening, Dr. Blake,” Jean stated, kissing his check, his neck.

Then Jean told Lucien it was her turn. She began kissing his ears, worked her way slowly down to his ankles and toes, kissing old injuries, playing with his cock who by now was standing at attention. Both were shuttering at times, shedding a few tears. All of their clothing was on the floor, and not in a neat pile. They both had enough of the playful touching and teasing when Lucien placed his hands on Jean’s curls, began triggering responses from her that she had no control over, did not want to stop what was on going. Jean responded with a very intense hip arching, then increased moaning, and when her release came, she tried desperately not to shout too loudly.

Lucien grinned at his lady, kissed her and then Jean was after him with an intensity that surprised both of them. They suited up his cock and with a shift to Lucien on top for the first time since his elbow was so badly injured, began their dance towards his release. He could barely control the loud roar he knew was forthcoming. Jean grabbed a pillow and placed it on her chest so he could muffle the noise somewhat. 

He climaxed very quickly and then they locked eyes. “Oh my goodness Jeannie, that was just marvelous. Was it that way for you as well?” Lucien asked, grinning at her, nibbling on her neck, kissing her face. “Yes, yes it was. Did you hurt your elbow? Please tell you that it is alright!” Jean told her man. “Don’t feel a thing my love. I have so much fun with you. We fit together like a matched pair, do you know that love?” Lucien stated, rolling off of Jean, kissing her once again. “Were we quiet enough do you think?” Jean asked. “Don’t hear a knock on the door do you?” Lucien asked. 

After Li arrived home from school on Friday March 21st, the Blakes ate an early dinner so Lucien could leave for his A&E stint. He hugged both Li and Jean and then asked, “What are you two going to do while I am away?” “Daddy, we are going to talk, you know girl talk, about the wedding, the dresses we will wear, the flowers, food, all of those things. I have never been in a wedding, never attended one. I am getting excited for the three of us. Have you heard from the Scotland Lieutenants yet? Will you ask Richard if he has? Why does it take so long to get a letter from there?” Li asked. “Li, we mailed the letters the weekend Christopher Jr and Matthew visited. So that is about three weeks ago. If they write us a few days after they receive our letters, then I know it will be soon, in the next week or so,” Jean explained. 

“Good bye you two. I will be back in the morning about 8 AM, hungry as can be, ready for a nap,” Lucien told them, as he kissed both of his girls. “Daddy, do you have your elbow brace on?” Li asked. “Of course I do. Gus is taking another x-ray today, examining it before I start in A&E this evening. I think he will approve of my progress, thanks to you two forcing me to do my exercises.” 

As Dr. Lucien Blake entered hospital, Gus Wilson was waiting for him, guided him to radiology, and Belle took the films. They chatted as the images were developing, and then examined them on the illuminator. “Well Blake, I do not see any problems. Do you?” “Nope. That is fine with me. I have been doing my exercises under the careful tutelage of Li Blake, who is quite a taskmaster. Probably doing at least a double set each evening, just to please that daughter of mine.” 

Gus took his time, examining Lucien’s elbow, jotting notes occasionally, and then told him, “Swelling is decreased, I would think by about 80%, still tender here? – ‘yes!’ – and here? – ‘Gus stop this!’ – and what about here? – ‘Bloody hell!’ – Hopefully, I have proven to you that the elbow brace is important. That your elbow is still on the mend. Exercises, packing the elbow in frozen vegs, and being careful are still on the ‘To Do’ list, right?” “Of course!” “Now, here are more meds for you. I have stepped both of the dosages down. Let me put the brace on your arm and we will walk to A&E. I am on call this evening but I do so hope that none of your patients have need of me,” Gus told him as they chatted, laughed, and walked into A&E. 

Blake was early, but found his assistance was required almost immediately. There had been a multiple vehicle pile-up on the road leading to Victor Harbor. Several people were injured and for the next half hour, ambos were incoming every few minutes. Gus joined the Surgery and Ortho residents who were waiting for the accident patients and Blake overheard a great deal of nervous chatter from the group. 

After a couple of hours, the pace slowed down, Lucien had a chance to update his charge book, prepare a list of patients to call for follow-up appointments, drink his tea, talk with the general medicine residents. Over the course of the evening, he translated for a half a dozen patients and treated a wide range of ailments. Several of his patients noticed the elbow brace he was sporting, and they talked to him about his injury. 

Jean and Li had a much more sedate evening. Sue had stopped by a fancy dress shop in the neighborhood and the owner provided a couple of their catalogues. Jean was quite happy to get a head start on what styles were in fashion. And yes, the cost was quite over the top. My goodness, she thought, pricey but then thought about her time constraints, of needing two dresses by May 17th. She could probably make one, but the stress of two of them, she just did not want to go there. And with Lucien’s deep pockets, she would not need to. 

Li looked at the dresses, then at Mummy Jean and said, “I did not know dresses like this um existed. My first dresses that Daddy bought for me in Shanghai were so incredible, so beautiful, and very different from what we wore. I was barely able to speak. Mummy, did Daddy tell you about our first day together?” “Li, I know he found you in the orphanage, had to wait an hour for you to enter the room, you knew who he was, and then you had to remain in the room until all of the paperwork was signed. The next day he took you to Hong Kong on the train. What do you want to add?” Jean told the young girl. 

“So, Mummy, they did not tell me Daddy was coming and he did have to sit and wait until I walked into the room. Guess they were not certain he would come for me. I wore my dress, sweater, and shoes. I left my second dress for someone else to wear. Afterwards Daddy took me shopping and selected dresses, shoes, knickers, pajamas, a coat and hat. Mummy Jean, I just stood next to him in the clothing store, holding his hand, had no idea what he was doing. My head was on a swivel I think. Kinda like the day I met you in the op shop – stared at you and what you were showing me.”

Li continued, “Later that day he took me to his hotel room and asked if I wanted to clean up and again I just looked at him. So he walked me into the bathroom, showed me the bathtub, loo, and sink. Explained what each one was about. Turned on the bath water and helped me undress, threw my clothing, shoes and even my knickers in the bin, and sat me in the warm water. He even had to help me select the bath soap to use. You see that hotel was pretty fancy. Daddy shampooed and rinsed my hair. I sat in the water until it got cold, then we drained it all out and added clean warm water. He showed me how to clean under my finger and toe nails. Daddy checked my ears and cleaned them. Said I could have been growing vegs in there, they were so nasty! Mummy, in the orphanage we took one quick bath in an old metal tub each week, a dozen of us shared the same water. I was just speechless at what Daddy was letting me do – sit in a real bathtub, with warm water, as long as I wanted to. It felt so good. Now look at all of the bubblies I use in the tub. It is so nice,” Li finished her story. Jean held her tightly and said, “You were one very brave, courageous young lady when your Daddy found you. I hope you realize that Li Blake.” “I guess I was. We all were, waiting, hoping, but so few of us um –“ Li told her.

“Now, young lady back to our wedding attire. I think at first we look for matching dresses, but if we can’t find what we both like, then we each search for a dress that we can wear many times, one that I can adjust for you as you grow taller, remodel it shall we say,” Jean explained her approach for their Saturday trip to the shops. “Mummy, I have never um well you know my first new dresses Daddy selected them for me, and since you have been with us, I have not been shopping like this. You will have to help me, teach me about how to do this,” Li stated. “Yes, both Alice and I will be there with you. But Alice has not been in a fancy dress shop either. Well, for that matter, I guess I haven’t – you know I always made my own clothing. Will be an interesting morning for the three of us.”

Jean and Li were busy making scones for Lucien for Saturday morning breakfast. They knew he should be home soon and very hungry. As the second pan was carefully removed from the oven, Li heard the back door open and she immediately shouted, “Daddy, is that you?” “Yes, my darling daughter, it is. And what do I smell? What have my ladies been baking for me?” Lucien said in a jovial manner as he quickly walked up the stairs. He hugged Li and then kissed Jeannie and hugged her. “Thank you for thinking about scones. I really did not want to cook breakfast this morning. I am beat. We were busy, rarely had a break. And the good news, Gus thinks my elbow is on the mend. I have new medications and must continue doing the exercises. My lovely ladies, please make me do them. And feed me scones right now!”

Once they had finished eating breakfast, Jean wrapped Lucien’s shoulder and arm in frozen vegs and made certain he placed himself near the wall, kissed him ‘goodnight,’ turned the light out and shut the door. He was snoring by the time she and Li left the living area, joined Alice at the backdoor of the Surgery. The trio were off for a morning of shopping and then lunch. Alice smiled at Jean and simply stated, “I will drive so please tell me where we are going.” After three fancy dress shops were visited, Jean called a halt and they stopped for tea and biscuits. Li was looking pretty beat and said, “Mummy Jean and Dr. Harvey, I thought this would be ‘fun’ but it is really hard work. I have tried on six dresses and I don’t like any of them.” Alice grinned at Li and agreed wholeheartedly. “Ditto several times over, young lady.” 

Jean consulted her list of dress shops and was about to tell Alice the next stop when Mrs. Ferguson, the previous owner of their car, walked towards the three tired shoppers. “Jean, how nice to see you. I overheard your conversation. Sounds like you are looking for wedding apparel. Am I right?” “Yes you are. Do you have a suggestion for three of us?” Jean asked, hoping the older lady did indeed. “Well, yes I do. Finish your tea and I will walk you there. The dress shop is just in the next block and I know the owners. Nice people,” Mrs. Ferguson stated. 

As they entered the shop, Mrs. Ferguson announced her presence, the owner walked towards her and asked, “Mrs. F! Good day. And who are these fine ladies? How can we help you?” Jean smiled in return and quickly stated, “I am getting married in May, my daughter Li will be in the wedding, and my friend Alice will be a member of the wedding party. We need classy, beautiful, well-made dresses, that are not horribly expensive. Can you help us?” “Of course!. Thank you for giving us the opportunity to be a part of your very special day!” 

Two hours later, their shopping trip was complete. Much to Alice’s surprise, the first dress she tried on was perfect, just perfect. The dress had a light yellow or maybe it was an ivory background, with a beautiful flower pattern. Then she discovered a navy blue dress, with white trimmed collar and sleeves, that she really liked as well. Both could be worn for the wedding or on a dinner date with Matthew. 

Jean selected an ivory dress with three-quarter length delicate lace sleeves, lace inset in the front of the dress, mid-calf in length. There were dozens of beads and fancy buttons. She thought that someone with steady hands will need to help me into the dress, also to remove it. Li’s dress was the same basic design and color but with fewer fancy adornments. When Jean and Li looked in the mirror, they both smiled. “Mummy Jean, we look so pretty. Do you think Daddy will like what we selected?” Li asked. “Of course he will. You two look beautiful,” Alice told them. “Young lady, you should not tell your Daddy about these dresses. Tradition says that he is only to see them on the day of the wedding,” Mrs. F told her. “Yes ma’am, I can keep a secret. Mummy Jean can you?” Li said. “Yes, your Daddy will not see the dresses. Mum is the word young lady,” Jean explained.

Both Jean and Alice were quite pleased with their choices in wedding clothing. When they received their bills, the total was not what they anticipated. Obviously Mrs. Ferguson was at work once again for the Blake family as well as Dr. Harvey. After eating lunch at a little tea shop recommended by the owner of the dress shop, Alice returned Jean and Li to the surgery. The three quietly hung their new dresses in the extra bedroom on the first floor, making certain no one could find them. 

Li and Jean walked quietly up the stairs to the living area, discovered Lucien sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich, nibbling on some biscuits, drinking tea, and reading the morning paper. When he saw them, Lucien quickly stated, “My ladies, I did not like waking up to an empty, quiet living area. I missed you two, I really did. But I was able to piece together some food all by myself. Li come here, I need a hug. Tell me what you two found on your shopping trip.” 

“Daddy, shopping for clothing was hard. Not anything like when you bought me dresses in Shanghai. We looked and looked, in and out of many stores. I know I am tired, and so are Mummy and Dr. Alice. We had a nice lunch and that was fun. We will take you there. On second thought, maybe not, only ladies were eating there today. I am glad to see you are out of bed,” Li said, as she hugged her Daddy, kissed him on the cheek. “Well, did you find dresses that you liked? Did you purchase them?” Lucien asked. Jean quickly answered, “Dr. Blake, you do know we will not tell you what transpired this morning. Wedding details you do not need to hear! Bad luck if you do!” 

“Oh Jean, a few minutes ago, Chris called from the base. He just completed his oral exam and he knows he did really well. He is pretty sure he will get a pass for tomorrow, but they do not post the ‘official’ list until 6 AM, with the bus leaving for the depot at 8 AM. If he can, he will call tomorrow morning to let us know for certain. So, ladies, I am thinking a grocery run? Is that a good idea or not?” Lucien informed them. “Yes, oh my goodness yes, we must get food for him, he likes baked chock, and a cake, and –“ Jean sputtered to a stop, wiping tears from her eyes. Lucien grinned at his favorite girl, and held her hand, kissed it gently. “Then let the Blake family get organized right now. Let’s go. Whoops! I need to get dressed first, still in my pajamas and robe. Just take me a minute,” Lucien explained. 

Lucien accompanied Li and Jean to the grocer on Saturday afternoon. Jean just knew that Christopher Jr was going to have a pass for Sunday and she wanted to cook him a good meal. Lucien looked at the amount of food she was purchasing, chuckled, and then said, “Jean, is this for just one meal? Or all week? Is our fridge large enough for all of these supplies?” Jean looked at him, with her eyebrow arching, and finally stated, “He will be here tomorrow. I just know it. I will need help carrying the groceries home, Dr. Blake.” “Of course you do. Will you make me a cake in lieu of a tip, Jeannie?” Lucien said, grinning at his lady. “A cake or some cupcakes? Iced with chocolate or vanilla?” she asked. “Yes four times over!” Blake chuckled as he answered, eye brows dancing at his love.

Sunday morning, bright and early the Blake Surgery telephone rang. Lucien was cooking breakfast, Jean setting the table, so Li answered the call. “Blake Surgery, can I take a message?” “Yes, you can little sister!” Christopher Jr said very loudly, nearly shouting. “Christopher!” the little girl shouted for all to hear. Jean quickly took the telephone receiver from her. “Christopher Jr, is that really you?” “Yes Mum. I am coming to see you this morning, leaving on the 8 AM bus. Will you meet me?” Jean’s oldest boy explained. 

The next voice he heard was not his Mum’s but Dr. Blake’s, “Chris, your Mum is so happy, but she is in tears, tell me the details.” Chris repeated what he told his Mum. “Young man, the three of us will be there. Count on it!” Lucien told him. When he hung up the receiver, Lucien noticed Jean sitting at the kitchen table, still wiping tears. “My ladies, we need to finish breakfast and get dressed. Chris will be arriving about 9 AM,” Lucien told Jean and Li. “Daddy, that means Christopher Jr is doing well in his language school. Right? That is so exciting!” Li stated, smiling, laughing, and nearly breaking into a dance. “Yes it does!!” Jean stated, smiling, so proud of her boy, glad at how the Blake duo had accepted him. 

Jean marched down the sidewalk towards the bus depot, leaving Li and Lucien in her wake. “Mummy Jean is really walking quickly, isn’t she Daddy?” Li asked. “Yes she is Li. I am delighted Chris earned a pass this weekend, and I know Jeannie will cook him a big meal,” Lucien told his daughter. “Do you think we can eat with the two of them?” Li asked, innocently. “Yes, of course we will eat with them. We are family! Right?” Lucien told her, then realized that ‘Jean and Christopher Jr’ was new territory for Li to understand. They caught up with Jean at the designated area for the military bus. She was pacing, becoming more impatient by the minute. Li walked to her side, held her hand, and then said, “He will be here soon, Mummy.” Lucien hugged the two of them and stated, “Listen, here comes another bus right now Maybe that one is it.” 

Lucien was right. The bus Jean was waiting for rolled up almost to where the trio were standing. Li spotted Christopher first, waving through the window. Then Jean pointed at him, holding back her tears of joy as Lucien placed his handkerchief in her hand. Christopher was soon walking from the bus to his Mum and the Blake family. “I hope I didn’t disrupt your day. But they did not post the list until 6AM and I had to wait in a line to use the telephone. Let’s go. I need to be back here at 10 PM this evening. Mum, you still seem so happy. And look at this beautiful ring on your finger. It is now official, right?” he told her, as he gave his Mum a big hug. ”Yes it is Christopher. We have pictures to show you of our trip to Victor Harbor and when Lucien asked me to marry him. Li took many of them.” Christopher Jr shook Lucien’s hand and picked up Li and held her. “Little Sister, are you glad to see me?” “Yes I am!”

“Wait a minute. I have packages in the luggage carrier,” Chris told them. He removed a hat box and a package containing shoes or perhaps boots. Lucien took the hat box from him, saying “New dress hat?” “Yes Sir, yes indeed. I have paid for it as well as the shoes to wear with my dress uniform. Thought I could leave them with you,” Chris eagerly explained. “Yes, the spare bedroom in the surgery is a good place,” Jean told her son, as she placed her arm in his. 

When they returned to the Surgery, Jean prepared the chock and placed it in the oven. Lucien put the kettle on and they sat on the couch talking, encouraging Christopher to tell them about his language school. “You don’t know how much I needed to get off of the base, away from everyone, be with you Mum. Ah, my apologies, also with Dr. Blake and Li,” Christopher stated with a hopeful smile on his face, realizing he had made a faux pas. 

Lucien looked at Jean’s oldest boy and stated, “Chris, I realize that you are still coming to grips with the fact your mother and I are getting married. We are blending our two families. I also know I am not your father, but perhaps I can be an adult friend, someone you can talk with. And Chris, please call me Lucien.” Li jumped right into the conversation as well and told Christopher, “Remember, we are going to share Mummy Jean. I need her to help me grow up.” “Yes, yes, I will be part of a new family. Li, I need to remember that we both have lost a parent in the war. I know how difficult it was for me to only have one parent. Now we both have the chance to have a Mum and a Dad again. And have both of them so happy.” 

After consuming the special meal of baked chock, three veg, fresh bread, and an iced chocolate cake that Jean prepared for her boy, the group scattered: Lucien to the surgery to do paperwork, Li to her bedroom to do homework, and Jean and Christopher Jr to the art studio to talk. They all needed to get ‘work’ completed because later in the afternoon, the Blake’s were taking Christopher to the beach in the new car – let him drive, eat some seafood, walk the shoreline.

Jean looked at her son and asked, “Will you help me write Jack a note, try to explain what is going to happen on May 17th? I know he will send it back, but in case he actually opens the letter, I want it to be from the two of us.” “Yes I will try. Mum, should I write it or do you want to?” he asked. “Let’s both write it. I will start and then you can finish it. I will post it in the morning,” Jean told her oldest boy. 

_March 23, 1947_  
_Dear Jack,_  
_Christopher Jr is spending today with me, here in Adelaide. He is in language school and will be at the base for several months. I want to tell you that I am working in the Surgery of Dr. Lucien Blake. He has a ten year old daughter named Li. Jack, I love those two people very much. As a matter of fact, the good doctor and I will be married on May 17th. The three of us get along very well, are happy, want to make our ‘found’ family official. I do love that very gentle, patient, kind man. I hope eventually you will meet him and his daughter._  
_Jack, I love you and Christopher and only want the best for both of my boys._  
_Christopher here. I have been in Adelaide for nearly a month, language classes are intense, usually start about 8 AM and we work on homework until 9 PM. I earned a pass for today based on my ability to speak the language. Each week is going to get harder, more complicated. But I am going to succeed._  
_When I found out Mum was going to marry Dr. Blake, I was stunned. But I want you to know that she is happy. Could not believe she found someone so quickly after we left Ballarat. The doctor treats Mum very well, and he has spared no expense on either her or Li. He even cooks breakfast for them each morning. In the time I have been with them, they both seem happy, no sniping, no angry words._  
_Our new ‘little sister’ Li is a cute kid, very smart, and wants us to share her Mummy Jean. She lost her mother during the war like we lost our Dad. I know I will try to be a brother to her._  
_Mum and I hope you are doing alright at the hostel. Perhaps the next time we come, you will not be so angry, will talk with us, even if it is just for a few minutes._  
_Signed: Love you Jack, Mum and Miss you brother, Chris_

“Mum, I think we wrote Jack an honest letter. Will you post it tomorrow?” As Jean reached for her boy’s hand to hold, she stated, “Yes I will. I love you both, I do.” “And I love you Mum. I can see how happy you and Li and Dr. Blake are. I need to celebrate it with you – because I have a new family,” Christopher stated, grinning at his Mum, who was wiping tears from her eyes.


	38. The Scottish Call

Ch 38 The Scottish Call

After Lucien finished his patient records, he walked to the art studio and sat down next to Jean and her son. “Lucien, join us,” Jean stated, as she reached for his hand to hold. “That was my intention, my dear,” Lucien stated, placing a gentle kiss on her ring. “Dr. Blake, um Lucien, and Mum, you know ANZAC day, April 25th, is coming soon. Let me tell you how my unit will be involved. Along the parade route in the City Centre, there will be a special viewing stand for families of anyone at the base. I can make a request for seats for the three of you. After our group marches past that area, we will pause, any of you can join us, complete the march with me,” Chris explained. 

“Yes, Christopher Jr, I will be there, wearing your Daddy’s medals, like I did in Ballarat. Yes of course. Lucien will you march?” Jean asked. He had never discussed his war medals, how many he received, in reality had never even mentioned them. So she was uncertain of his intentions, but knew he suffered psychological trauma as well as physical abuse from his time in the POW camp. Additionally he sent his family to safety, so he thought, but lost his wife when their ship was sunk, nearly losing daughter Li. Jean was uncertain how he would respond. “Chris and Jean, I will sit in the stands with Li and watch but I have no intentions of marching with your group,” Lucien stated, began to look at the floor, then shook his head. “No!” 

Lucien quickly changed the subject, “Chris, leave us your mailing address, will you? We will write you about the wedding, what you will be doing. Have you requested a pass for Saturday May 17th? Do you have a dress uniform?” Lucien asked him. “I have talked to my Sergeant about the weekend of May 17th and he knows that I am in your wedding. And yes, I have been fitted for my dress uniform. As you know, I already have the shoes and hat. But the uniform costs quite a bit of money. I still don’t have all of it paid for. Could I borrow some from you Mum?” Chris asked. 

Jean smiled at her boy and asked, “How much do you need?” “Mum, if I could borrow £40 that would pay everything off. I know that is an awful lot of money. Is that even a possibility?” Chris asked. Lucien pulled out his wallet, found four ten £ notes and handed it to Jean’s son. “Here you go. Will that be sufficient?” Lucien asked him. “Yes Sir. Thank you,” Chris stumbled as he tried to express his gratitude. He quickly stood up and extended his hand towards Major Lucien Blake. They shook hands and then much to Jean’s surprise, they hugged each other. “Can I join the family embrace, please?” Jean asked. “Of course!” Lucien told her. 

When the trio returned to the living area, Lucien announced, “I am ready for a nice dinner at the beach. Can we leave now? We will make a point to be back here a couple of hours before Chris meets the bus.” “Yes, Lucien, that is such a good idea. We – the combined Beazley-Blake family – would all enjoy that,” Jean confirmed his idea. Christopher smiled at his Mum and Li, “Yes. And perhaps I could drive that new vehicle? I would really enjoy some good seafood. And Li, you must take the camera. I want pictures of our first real weekend together.” “Yes, I will do my best!” 

Christopher Jr drove the family to the restaurant. He sported a huge grin on his face when they arrived for dinner. “Mum, I like your new car. And Dr. Blake, thank you for letting me chauffer you.” “Chris, your Mum is our driver. As a matter of fact I have not driven the car yet. Let’s go get a table and enjoy a meal together,” Lucien stated. They talked about Chris’ language classes, what he thought was the hardest for him to understand, and when his next weekend pass might be. Jean drove them back to the Surgery and they reluctantly walked her oldest boy to the bus depot. 

Li began taking pictures inside the depot – the Blake family, the benches, signage. “Li why are you snapping photographs?” Lucien asked her. “I am trying to stay awake until Christopher Jr leaves. I am so tired Daddy. But I am getting too big for you to hold me in your arms.” Lucien sat on a bench near the parking area for the bus, and said, “Come here young lady. You are not too big for this. Sit on my lap and let me hold you.” In ten minutes the bus arrived, Chris said his good-byes and quickly walked up the steps, took a seat. Jean waved him away and held both Lucien and Li’s hands as they returned home. They helped Li into her pajamas and she stretched out in bed. Before she fell asleep, Li said, “Mummy, Daddy, I had such a nice day with Christopher. I think he is going to be a good brother for me. Good night.” “Good night my little one,” Lucien told her as he kissed her cheek. 

The next week for the Blake family was quite busy, with Li’s school and Lucien and Jean’s surgery hours. Sue and Jean slipped away one lunch break and visited the Lingerie shop to purchase fancy under garments for Jean’s first honeymoon trip. She hid them in the extra room on the first floor, along with the new dresses, Christopher’s hat and shoes. While they were in the room, Sue admired the clothing that Jean and Li had chosen for the wedding ceremony. “Jean, you selected a beautiful dress and Li will look so smart in hers. Are you two getting excited?” “Sue, I am, but also apprehensive, and yet so ready to be Mrs. Lucien Blake. Who would have thought it possible? Certainly not me.” 

One evening near the end of March, Matthew Lawson placed a telephone call to the Blakes. “Blake Surgery.” Matthew immediately recognized Li’s voice, “Evening from Ballarat. How are you Miss Li?” “Uncle Matthew, you are still coming this weekend, right?” “Yes, I am. I wanted to tell Jean or your Daddy my plans. Are they there?” “Hi Matthew. Yes we are here, getting a pad of paper and a pen,” Jean stated. Once she had recorded his arrival and departure times, Lucien took the receiver and began speaking. “Mate, good news on my elbow. Thanks to Jeannie and Li, I am improving, just a few places still swollen and touchy. So looking forward to your visit,” Blake told him. 

“And um Blake, about my visit, I am going to spend a great deal of time with Alice. She is trying to rearrange her schedule so we can be together. I don’t know how to tell Li this. Will you?” Matthew asked him, hoping he got the drift of the conversation. “You spend time with us as you can, we will handle Li and your reasons to be with Alice. What if I ask Jean to talk with Li?” Lucien asked. “Of course. Excellent idea.” 

“Any more news from Ballarat we need to know?” Blake asked. “No, Cec and Nell are planning their great escape from Ballarat with me for the wedding. I will bring a long letter from Jean’s friends as well as more correspondence from Cec and Nell. We can coordinate our answers and suggestions. See you early Saturday morning. You three stay safe, you hear?” Matthew finished his information laden call. 

Both Doug Ashby and Thomas Blake knew that Matthew Lawson was leaving Ballarat Friday evening. He would not return to the city until Tuesday morning, having delayed his work at the station until noon. “Lawson, I hope that lady is worth your long trip,” Ashby stated. “Yes indeed she is. See you Tuesday at noon,” Matthew replied. Then much to Matthew’s surprise Thomas asked, “Will you see Jean Beazley on this trip as well? If you do, give her my best regards. And could you ask at the Food Mart about my Lucien? See if he picked up the package I sent him.” 

“Yes, Dr. Blake, I will see Jean, and I will tell her you send your greetings. I will stop by the Food Mart and inquire. I am certain the package was picked up. After all it has been nearly a month since I delivered it.” As Matthew walked from the station, he rethought the conversation with Lucien’s father and did not think he said any more than was necessary. Cec and Nell must be staying quiet about Jean and Lucien – Dr. Blake the elder did not even ask that question.

The long bus journey was becoming ‘old hat’ for Lawson. He packed his overnight bag, this time taking a sport coat, smart shirt, and dress slacks. He had his satchel filled with food, drink, reading material, and his journal. He knew that Blake and Jean were both writers and thought why shouldn’t he be as well. He was writing about Alice, how they met, what they talked about. Once he was on the bus, Matthew staked out his seat, filling the entire seat, imparting a menacing look towards anyone who might want to share part of his long trip. 

When the bus finally parked in the Adelaide bus depot, he gathered his things, repacked his satchel and walked down the aisle of the bus. As he stepped from the bus, Matthew heard Li, Jane and Michael giggling, laughing and saying “Uncle Matthew! You are here! Come with us!” Matthew grinned at them, thinking how can I be tired when this trio are so glad to see me? “Why are you three up so early on a Saturday morning?” And then he spotted Sue and Paul. “Matthew, we have breakfast planned for you. Come with us!” Sue ordered him. “Yes ma’am here I come.” Paul took his overnight case and they walked towards the Blake Surgery. The children reluctantly shared holding his hand, chatting with him. 

As the group walked into the living area, they found Lucien finishing their breakfast fare, Jean removing a tray of scones from the oven, and Simon organizing the plates, utensils, toast and tea. “Well, I did not expect this but I will certainly enjoy it. I am very hungry. Thank you ever so much,” Matthew stated, shaking both Lucien and Simon’s hands as well as hugging Jean. 

After breakfast was complete, Blake, Jean and Matthew walked to the art studio to talk, while Li went with the Wong’s for walk to the park. “Lawson, I need to talk to you about Li and our wedding trip. I have been drafting a document to give you and Alice ‘parental rights’ in case something happens to her. Don’t think anything will, but I feel the need to cover that possibility. I will give you a copy, read it for me, let Alice study it as well. Then let me know what you two think, will you?” Lucien told him. “Yes, it is something I was going to ask you about. I will give you our feedback before I leave.”

“Jean and Lucien, I need to give you a couple of letters from Cec and Nell. Been carrying them around for several days. So here they are. And Jean, I have a list of questions from your mates that need answering. They want to know what your dress will be like, what type of dresses they should have for the wedding, where they could stay, how costly this trip will be, you know questions like that. When I return on May 15th, I will drive my car, Cec and Nell will be with me. I would have room for two more people. Everyone, but yours truly, will return on the bus on Sunday, so by my driving, I save everyone some money and I will have a car while you two are out and about honeymooning,” Matthew explained. “Oh, one more item. I want a large picture of the proposal so I can frame it for my flat. I really like that photograph – two of my all-time best mates, actually happy. You two deserve this time in your life, you do.” “Li and I will work on it this weekend. Thanks for your support mate and for understanding the decision Jean and I made on Valentine’s Day,” Lucien told him. 

“And Matthew, I will study the wedding questions from my colleagues in Ballarat and I will write them a letter. Please give it to them on your return,” Jean told him. “So, um Jeannie Blake, are you going to describe your wedding dress in the letter, going to tell me what it looks like, maybe show me?” Lucien asked, with an impish look on his face. “No, no, no. I am certain Matthew will share the note with you and you boys know the dress is supposed to be a ‘shocker’ on the wedding day. After all, I bought a bright purple dress, going to dye my hair the same color,” Jean stated, with her eyebrow arching, then nearly breaking down in laughter. “Jean, no, oh my goodness gracious, no. Wait, you don’t mean that at all. I am so gullible, you can trick me in to believing you when I know better.” 

Jean banished both men from the art studio and began to write her letter. She described her dress, what Li’s looked like, and told them the men were wearing black three piece suits. Lucien was providing matching ties and pocket watches. She also told them Christopher Jr would be wearing his military dress uniform. And then Jean asked if two of her mates would come since there were two Best Men, Matthew and Richard. But if only one could attend, she had a person from Adelaide in mind, as back up. She suggested they find a good dress, one that was multipurpose - they could wear again and again to special events. Jean asked if they would mind staying with friends of theirs, near the Surgery. 

Alice was looking forward to the long weekend with Matthew. She had pieced together some time off, starting Saturday evening through Monday at noon. Her apartment was straightened up, some food and beer in the fridge, and they would have time to talk, see if this relationship had any hopes of moving forward. She was joining Matthew at the Blake Surgery Saturday evening to share supper with Jean, Li and Lucien before they returned to her place. 

Before they left for her flat, Alice motioned to Jean that she wanted to talk with her. They walked to the art studio, leaving Lucien, Li and Matthew upstairs. “Jean, I need some advice – you know about Matthew and me and how much to tell him. Can you help me? You know it was easier when he stayed with you three and I went home by myself,” Alice asked. “Matthew Lawson is a good man, will listen to you, will not push you into places you are not ready to enter. Do be honest with him, explain yourself as best you can. And if you say ‘No,’ he will abide by that,” Jean told her friend. 

So began the first weekend for Alice and Matthew. They were going to spend two nights in her flat, and get to know each other, talk about growing up and what had happened to both of them. Alice told Matthew how she was abused and when she was twelve, how she began to fight back. From his experiences with the police in Ballarat, Matthew had a good idea what had happened to her and the fact she was still coming to grips with so much. 

Late Saturday evening, Alice handed Matthew some linen and a pillow and he made a bed on her couch. It was a bit lumpy, not terribly comfortable but once he was asleep, he slept for several hours. When he finally hauled himself off the couch, Alice was up, dressed, and had the small table set for the two of them. “Um Alice, sorry I slept so long. What are we going to do for breakfast?” he asked, smiling at her. “Um you know I do not cook, so cereal, tea and toast. Will that satisfy you?” she asked. Smiling at Alice, Matthew stated, “Of course, that is my typical breakfast fare.”

On Sunday afternoon, Alice had planned a trip to hospital to show Matthew the morgue and explain where she spent so much of her time. While there she proudly displayed Jean’s clothing that she wore every day. Then they were off to the botanical gardens, to slowly stroll the grounds, sit in the sun, and enjoy their afternoon. Dinner was at a restaurant on the beach, quiet, with excellent food and wine. They were both smiling, relaxed and thoroughly enjoying their time together. 

When they returned to Alice’s flat, Matthew sensed a change in her, she seemed more anxious. He decided to let her know what he was thinking. “Alice, I am here this weekend with you. I will respect your wishes, I will not do anything to distress you. I want to continue to see you, talk with you, and if we do not move beyond talking, so be it. I know I will be with you in May, after the Blake wedding, and perhaps we both may be ready for next steps then.” 

“Matthew, thank you. This feeling, touching um is quite hard for me to um not get agitated, very nervous. Perhaps just sitting on the couch, talking. I think I would like to hold your hand, if that is acceptable,” Alice stated, while smiling at Matthew. “Listen Alice, we take it slow and we will find our way through the maze of your childhood and my war experiences, and come out on the other side, together. I know we will.” “I hope so Matthew Lawson, I do.” 

About midnight, Matthew began to yawn and Alice asked if he wanted the linen and pillow. “Yes, that sounds good. But, Dr. Harvey, I will sleep on the floor tonight. You couch is definitely ‘early attic’ and quite uncomfortable. Alice added several blankets as padding over the hard floor, then a sheet, added two pillows, and a blanket. Matthew looked at her and asked, “Do I have a partner this fine evening?” 

“Maybe, perhaps, probably, I don’t know. Matthew, I am so confused. It involves feelings and I am not very well versed in um –” Alice stumbled to a halt. “What if, Dr. Harvey, we both lay down on your floor and continue talking. I am in no hurry to um – and I do not want to run you away. I like you and if we are going to be surrogate parents next month, we need to stay friends, right?” Matthew explained. “Yes, yes we do.”

Before Surgery hours on Monday morning, Lucien decided to write a response to Nell and Cec and let Matthew hand it to them on his return to Ballarat. 

_March 31, 1947_

_Cec and Nell,_

_Yes, I am in Adelaide, have my daughter Li with me, and I am marrying Jean Beazley on May 17th. You are both very good at connecting the evidence dots, shall we say, of my new life in South Australia._

_My Surgery is very busy, and I feel as if I am making a difference in this community. Li is adjusting to life outside of the orphanage, putting up with a father who at times remains clueless about everything I am supposed to know. Jean Beazley is our guide, and every day she makes our home such a pleasant, caring place to live._

_Please continue to remain quiet about our wedding._

_I am delighted you are coming with Matthew and can spend some time with us._

_Lucien_

Monday afternoon Li and Matthew walked to the park. This was the first weekend he was in Adelaide and did not spend all of it with Lucien, Jean and Li. He felt the need to try and explain his absence. “Li, um Alice and I spent time together this weekend, talking, trying to figure out how to make our new friendship work,” Matthew started his explanation. “Uncle Matthew, you seem happy. Is Dr. Harvey?” Li asked him. “I think so. It is so unexpected for both of us but I well –“ Matthew stopped talking and smiled at Li. “Do you like her? Could it be what Mummy and Daddy feel for each other?” Li asked. “I am not certain either one of us knows the answer to your question. But I did enjoy being with her, sharing meals, talking. And young lady, we are ready to be serve as your parents in May.” 

Jean warmed up a casserole for dinner, cooked some veg, kept the meal simple. As they were eating, Matthew discussed the ‘parental rights’ document that Blake had shared with him. He explained that Alice and he had read it, made a few additions and deletions and hoped that Blake agreed with their suggestions. Li asked, “Uncle Matthew, are you talking about when you and Dr. Harvey stay with me? I told Daddy he is a worrying too much but you know how he can be, sometimes.” “Li, we are and I say better safe than sorry. He is just being a good father,” Matthew acknowledged, grinning at his childhood mate.

“Is Dr. Harvey coming to the bus depot?” “No, Li, she is not. Alice is working a shift now, hopes to call here before we leave, but it all depends –” Matthew told her. “Li, if Alice is in the morgue, working on um –“ Jean tried to explain but stopped, then looked at Lucien for help. Before he could attempt an explanation, Li looked at the three adults, clearly stated, “If someone is deceased, Dr. Alice has to examine the body, for the family or the police. She is under a strict deadline to complete her work. Is that right?” “Yes, it is. How did you know that?” Lucien asked her. “I asked Dr. Harvey exactly what she did and she told me.” 

“Matthew, I wrote a short letter to Cec and Nell this morning. Will you add it to your satchel, give it to them?” Lucien asked his mate. “Blake, they will both be so pleased. Good idea to have just one envelope. Limits the chance it will be spotted by folks who do not need to know,” Matthew told him. The Blake trio walked Matthew to the bus depot, waved his bus away. Jean looked at her new family and said, “The next time he is here with us - will be our wedding festivities. That weekend will be here before we realize it.”

The post was delivered on the morning of April 9th and as Jean quickly sorted it she found two air mail envelopes, one addressed to Lucien and her and then a second one addressed to Li. “Lucien, Lucien, your Scottish Lieutenants answered our letters!” Jean exclaimed. “Really, already?” Lucien looked at both envelopes, wiped tears that appeared out of nowhere, then sat down in his office chair. “Jean, Li will be so happy. The handwriting for our letter is all three of them, but look here, Joseph answered Li. Interesting, the youngest answering the youngest. Should we wait until she is home to open them, together?” Lucien asked. 

Before Jean could answer him, the Surgery telephone rang, “Blake Surgery, Jean speaking.” “Richard here. I got a letter from the boys in Scotland. Did you?” Jean quickly answered him, “Yes we did indeed. Li will be so happy. She has been asking us all week if her letter from Scotland was in the post.” “Well listen you two, I opened my letter already and mine has something we all need to know. They are calling your Surgery on Monday morning, April 14th about 6:30. That will be Sunday evening in Glasgow and a cheaper rate for them. Have Li awake and ready to chat. I will come early so I can talk with them as well,” Richard sounded as happy as they knew daughter Li would be. 

“Richard, this is beyond my expectations. I thought a correspondence would be so good, but to actually talk with them. Bloody Hell!” Lucien exclaimed. “Richard, come early for breakfast or you could stay overnight if that makes more sense with your schedule,” Jean told him. “Will the Major cook me breakfast?” Richard asked with a chortle. “Yes, of course I will. See you Sunday evening.”

After eating lunch, Jean and Lucien looked at each other and he said, “Jeannie, I am still processing this. Letters and a telephone call from my Lieutenants. I am nearly speechless still,” Lucien stated. “Dr. Blake, would you sit in your recliner and hold me, make out a bit, before we return to the Surgery?” Jean asked him with a silly smile beginning to show on her face. “Well, yes, of course, my dear,” he replied, eyebrows dancing at his love. “What brought this on?” “You! We should talk more about our second trip and in my humble opinion, there is no better place than on your lap.” “Then later this evening, we should continue our discussion, over there, in my bedroom, don’t you think Jeannie Blake?” “Of course, Dr. Blake.”

Late afternoon, Li dashed into the Surgery, excited, happy and delighted there were no patients waiting. “Daddy, Mummy Jean, I am home. Did I get a letter today?” Li asked. “Yes, my darling daughter, you did. Jean and I did too!” Lucien proclaimed. “Let me see them, please,” Li stated, holding the two unopened envelopes in her hand. “When are we going to open them, Daddy?” Jean placed the ‘Closed’ sign on the Surgery door and turned off the lights in the waiting room. “What about right now?” she asked. “Yes, Li what about the art studio. We will open them together,” Lucien told her. 

Li opened her letter very slowly, carefully, so as not to tear it. When she removed the two pages of airmail paper, a picture fell onto the table. “Daddy, look here. This is Joseph pointing to an examination score. Look it is a high pass, in Organic Chemistry. He seems so happy. Can I read it aloud?” Li proposed. “Of course and then we will read you our letter,” Jean stated. 

Over the next twenty minutes each letter was read aloud, slowly, with many comments about what they were saying, how they were doing with their studies, Hugh and James had included one photograph of their acceptance letters to the Medical School in Glasgow and then a second one with Joseph standing next to his mates. Lucien smiled at his two ladies and stated, “I am more convinced we go to Scotland, in December not only for Christmas, but for our family trip, our longer wedding and family celebration, for the three of us. What do you two ladies think? Will you come with me? It will be cold and snowy some days, but we will all be together. Can huddle around a fireplace, toast marshmallows, drink hot chocolate. And you can meet my mates, good people they are,” Lucien suggested. 

“Li, Richard got a letter today as well and he rang us this morning. The Lieutenants are calling us, here in the Surgery on Monday morning, about 6:30 to chat with all of us. Richard will be here. We will all need to be up early and awake and ready to talk,” Jean told her. Li smiled broadly, and then stated, “You mean I can talk with them as well?” “Of course you can. Have a couple of questions ready to ask them,” Lucien answered her. “Mummy, since they are going to call here, talk to us, do I write them another letter?” Li asked. “Yes we will write them in a week or so. Keep up the correspondence. Plan our December trip with their schedules in mind,” Jean explained.

On Monday morning at 6:30, the Blake trio and Richard McCoy sat in the kitchen with the telephone placed in the center of the table. Lucien would answer first, put the call on speaker, and then the conversation would commence. The sat and waited, waited until Li asked the obvious question, “Did they forget us?” “No, no Li. They have to get an overseas trunk line. I am certain they are in the Post Office waiting to be called to a telephone so they can complete the call, talk to us. Give them some more time,” Richard explained. 

About the time Jean gave Lucien an arched eyebrow look, the telephone rang. They all jumped, Lucien picked up the receiver, stated with much authority, like he was a Major again, “Blake Surgery.” Then the Lieutenants voices began to work their way over the continents, across the oceans. “Hugh” “James” “Joseph” followed by “Richard” “Jean” “Li – Yes I hear you, I do. Hello. We got your letters last week. Talk to us!” The Major and his Lieutenants took over the conversation for the first few minutes until Jean pushed her way in. 

“Um, listen you lot, this is Jean. Li and I have something to say. Thank you for reaching out to Lucien and Richard, letting Li and me know more about all of you. We are considering a trip to Scotland for Christmas so you must help us plan what to do in Glasgow, how to stay warm, and what reading we should do before we travel. Li and I do not want to appear as clueless travelers on our arrival.” “Will do, certainly Jean. The three of us will be so proud to host the Blake family,” James stated. 

Then Li spoke very loudly, finally getting a chance to say something, “Joseph, Joseph, thank you for writing me. Today seems a lot like when my Daddy found me in the Orphanage. I didn’t really know what to say to him - just so happy he came for me. I am so um excited I got to hear all of your voices. I feel so special. Please keep writing me.” “Li Blake, we all know how much your Daddy missed you, wanted to find you. I look forward to meeting you,” Joseph told her. Li continued, “And my Daddy and Mummy Jean are very happy!” “Li, we can hear in the Major’s voice how happy you and Jean have made him,” Hugh stated. “And I will write you another letter Li. Will you write me?” Joseph stated. “Yes! Yes, I will. I will write all of you!” Li exclaimed.


	39. Anzac Day 1947

Chapter 39 Anzac Day 1947 

When Dr. Beth Morse returned in mid-April for her week in the Blake Surgery, Dr. Alice Harvey accompanied her for two of those days. The twosome would be ‘covering’ for Lucien while he and Jean were on Honeymoon One. And both physicians wanted to have questions answered to their satisfaction well ahead of time, know where the bumps in the road would be. After Alice’s last day in the surgery, she shared dinner with Li, Jean and Lucien. 

When Alice had no further Surgery questions for Lucien and Jean, her uncertainties about staying with Li surfaced. Alice looked at the Blakes and then admitted, “Um let me tell you what I am most concerned about – being a surrogate parent for Li. Despite the fact I have never been a part of a wedding celebration, and quite frankly never thought that even remotely possible, being a ‘parent’ is absolutely the most frightening part of your wedding festivities.” 

Li immediately addressed her, “Dr. Harvey, you sound like my Daddy when he came to the Orphanage to take me home with him. He was so uncertain, didn’t know what he should do, afraid he made the wrong decisions. All you have to do is be here for me, talk with me, spend some time with me. We will make it work. I want my Mummy Jean and Daddy to be together. I will be fine, um but just for a few days.” Lucien reached for his daughter, “Come here. Let me hold you young lady. I do love you.” “I know that Daddy. I am so glad you wanted me to be with you, help me grow up,” Li told him, as she buried her head into his shoulder. 

As Lucien placed a kiss on her head, she told him, “I love you.” Li continued, in a halting voice, “I will try to be strong Daddy for both you and Mummy.” “I know that Li,” Blake answered. “And Li, can you help me be strong as well?” Alice asked, looking at the youngster. “Yes, Yes. Of course!” Li stated, smiling at Dr. Harvey. Alice reached her arms out to Li and the two held each other, for just a bit. Then Alice said, “Oh my, Li did that help or hurt you?” “Helped me, Dr. Harvey.” Jean and Lucien grinned at each other, remembering their first encounter with Dr. Alice Harvey. So much had changed, all for the good. 

On April 25th, Anzac Day, Lucien, Li, and Jean parked their automobile in a reserved lot, placed the special parking decal on the dash and walked towards their assigned seating area. The City Centre was a buzz with the crowd attending the Anzac Day festivities. With the large number of people already lining the avenue, it was clear to Jean that many had spent hours waiting for the military parade to begin. Li handed the officer their tickets, and they were escorted to seats which had their names clearly printed on them. Jean looked at the lettering and said very quickly, “This is in Christopher Jr’s hand. I just know it.” 

For the last few weeks, Jean and Lucien had discussed the three of them joining Christopher Jr. Lucien had moved from an outright ‘NO’ to a ‘Maybe’ to ‘If I do, no medals, none at all’ stance. However, their last conversation was the most promising of all. Lucien explained he didn’t want to cause an impasse with Chris or to cause Li embarrassment in her new country. Then he told Jean he would do his best to control his anger and rage at what happened to his family in Singapore – in hopes of keeping peace in our new family. And most surprising to Jean was his admission that his anger at what happened to him in the POW camp would not dissipate unless he had the support of Jean, Li and Chris. 

After Chris’ unit passed in review, they stopped and invited parents, other family members and friends to join them. Immediately Jean was on her feet, reaching one hand towards Li and the other towards Lucien. Quickly, Li took her hand and somewhat reluctantly Lucien stood and did as well. They walked towards Christopher Jr and when they approached him, he stepped out of rank and joined them. 

“Mum, Dad’s medals look very sharp on your blazer this fine day. Did you polish them?” Christopher asked. “Yes I did! Christopher, you look so grown up in your uniform,” Jean told him. He leaned into her and kissed her gently on the cheek. “I love you Mum.” Then he turned to Lucien and proudly stated, “Thank you Major Blake, yes thank you so much.” Then Chris snapped to attention, addressed him with a crisp salute. Many of his mates did likewise. Lucien looked at the soldiers, all so young and innocent, then realized he must have been quite a topic of late night barrack conversation. Lucien did not return their salute, just nodded his head, hanging on to Jean’s hand for support. She pulled his hand to her face and kissed it, and then mouthed, ‘I love you.’

As the Beazley-Blake family marched forward. Lucien thought about his colleagues, his mates, who were lost, and those like himself who survived but were struggling mightily with the events of WWII. Then he smiled at Jean, Li and Christopher and thought, ‘I just found this family and I will not do anything to cause my daughter or my Jeannie or my soon-to-be stepson distress.’ 

As they reached the end of the parade route, a military photographer stopped the foursome, organized them and took a couple of pictures. He then pulled in all of Christopher Jr’s mates and included them in another picture. Lucien looked around at the young soldiers, the other family groups, and dropped his head, started to bore a hole deep into the street. “Major Blake, Sir, look at me now! Please Sir!” Christopher said loudly, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder. Lucien slowly pulled his head up, took a deep breath, looked at the young man and let his breath out. “Yes, um I will do that.” He felt Jean’s hand on his face, then he saw her looking at him, connecting with him, smiling at him. 

“Are you going to keep your head up, Dr. Blake?” Jean asked him, her eyes still locked on his. “Yes, um, I will try, I will. But you do know how hard this has been for me?” he asked her. “We all do but you were able to complete the task, Major Blake!” a loud voice from the crowd found its way to Lucien. He looked around, trying to determine who addressed him. No one walked towards him. “Jean, did you see the person who said that?” Lucien asked her. “No, I did not hear anything. What did you hear?” “Um someone said my name, that I had completed my task. This is so strange Jean.” Lucien continued to scan the crowd. 

Christopher told the Blake trio good-bye and reminded them he was on schedule to spend Sunday with them once again. “When is your next exam, Christopher?” Li asked. “Tomorrow afternoon. I will work very hard this evening, might even pull an all-nighter. I want to have some of my Mum’s cooking on Sunday,” he said, in an excited voice. His group formed into ranks and off they marched. 

“What if I take my girls to lunch? Must be a nice, quiet place nearby we can sit and talk. I am not going to open the surgery today, don’t have to be back any time soon. Walking along the street, they spotted a small, pleasant looking cafe, tucked into a narrow side street, studied the menu posted on the window before they entered. The owner seated them, left menus and returned with tea for three. Lucien looked at her, finally pulled a name out of his memory. “Aren’t you Louise? Didn’t I treat you in A&E back in February?” “Yes, you are spot on, Dr. Blake. And what do you fine folks want to have for lunch?” Jean and Lucien ordered the special of the day and asked for a child’s portion of soup and sandwich for Li. 

As they were about to finish eating, Louise placed a fresh pot of tea and warm biscuits on the table, then pulled up a chair. “May I join you?” “Of course,” Lucien told her. “Um, Dr. Blake, I wanted to thank you for your help and to tell you I am under care at the tropical medicine clinic at hospital. I do feel much better. What is this on your arm? Wasn’t there when you helped me,” she stated as he pointed at the brace. 

“Nightmare, fell out of bed, buggered up my elbow. Louise, let me introduce you to my fiancé Jean and my daughter Li. We were in the City Centre for the Anzac Day festivities and stumbled onto your very nice restaurant. Jean’s son Christopher Jr is attending the language school at the base,” Lucien stated. “Nice to meet you. Li, I am originally from Port Moresby. Do you know where that is?” Louise asked, smiling at the youngster. “Ah, yes, north of Queensland, in a country named Papua New Guinea. I am from Singapore and um Shanghai. Daddy and I have been together since October 18. I am so glad to be in Adelaide with him, and now we are with Mummy Jean,” Li quickly explained. 

Jean looked at Louise and stated, “Your biscuits are very good. Thank you for sharing with us.” “I am not the baker, but my friend Jules delights in trying new recipes, and our guests seem to enjoy her concoctions. We moved here after the war, a new start, new beginning, you know the story. So far, we are making this little breakfast-lunch shop pay the bills for the two of us. But alas, that nasty malaria bug travelled with me. And where is your Surgery Dr. Blake?” Louise asked. “I have a place near the bus depot, and close to the Wong’s restaurant and food mart. We like the area, very culturally diverse, several languages spoken there and many families with children Li’s age.” 

“Well, we both carry around our war experiences don’t we? I hope you three come back to eat with us again. No charge today. Have a nice day,” Louise told them as she walked to the door to greet another group wanting a late lunch. “Ladies, we are off to the car and home. I need to take a short nap this afternoon before I start my A&E stint this evening,” Lucien told his girls, grinning at both of them, holding their hands. As they walked to their automobile, Li had at least a dozen questions about Louise and Jules. “And young lady, Jean and I will try to answer them for you. But first let’s get ourselves home.” 

Handing Lucien a set of car keys, Jean kissed him goodbye, then said, “Is this the first time you will have the car all by yourself, Dr. Blake?” “Yes, my lady. I finally have your ‘permission’ to drive solo! Really would prefer you drive me, but I will survive,” Lucien told her, grinning at his love. 

As Lucien drove to his A&E stint the evening of Anzac Day, he wondered what his patient load would be like. Perhaps there would be time to talk with Richard about his episode this morning – if he was hearing things or if his mind was playing an old tape, but of Who? What? When? Where? In the A&E, for the most part, Lucien had the regular stream of individuals with illnesses that could have waited until Monday, others who needed immediate attention, and then about midnight, there was a flurry of men, all former soldiers who were struggling with this day, as he was. Most of them needed to see Richard and his colleagues. 

Blake spotted Richard in and out of treatment rooms, talking with the men, some of them leaving with an appointment card and a bottle of medication, others being wheeled into the hospital for observation. He signaled Richard he needed to talk with him and finally, about 3 AM they both had a break. “Major, what a night. How can I help you?” Richard asked. “A question – I attended the Anzac Day parade with Jean, Li and Chris. I even marched with them. Once we reached the end of the march, I dropped my head, but Chris ordered me to pull it up and I did. I asked Jeannie, ‘Do you know how hard this has been for me?’ Then someone from the crowd told me ‘We all do but you were able to complete the task, Major Blake!’ Richard, Jean said she did not hear the voice. I did not locate that person, nor did he approach me. What is this about?” Blake asked him. 

“Major, this day is quite stressful for any soldier. We are both recently demobilised, not really recovered from that Bloody camp. I propose, um suggest, it may relate to our POW experiences. What about a voice from camp, someone we lost?” Richard suggested. “A possibility, certainly. We did lose so many mates, didn’t we?” Blake told him. “You tell Jean or Simon or me if this continues. Yes?” Richard asked him, as he was paged once again. “Of course, Dr. McCoy.” 

While Lucien was at hospital, Jean and Li sat on the couch talking about their day. The Anzac Day parade was Li’s first and she had many questions. Jean showed her Christopher’s medals, told Li when she received them. Then Li asked, “Does Daddy have any medals, Mummy?” “Sweetheart, he has not told me if he does or not. I assume so. I think we should ask him, but indirectly, Li,” Jean stated. “What does that mean? We talk about someone else, like Christopher?” Li asked. “Yes, perhaps even Louise from Moresby,” Jean suggested. 

Li opened her map of Australia and New Zealand and the surrounding area, pointed to Papua New Guinea. Jean looked closely at it and pointed out the Solomon Islands. “One of these islands is where my Christopher is buried. His entire section is there.” “So you know where he is. I don’t know where my Mother is – well I kinda do, she is in the ship, with the other passengers.” Li quickly changed subjects, “Look here is Port Moresby. That is where Louise said she lived. And here is Singapore where I was born. All of those places are hot, really hot at times,” Li stated. 

Li continued grabbing at topics, not staying with one very long. “Mummy, what is malaria? Louise said she has it, Daddy helped her,” Li asked. Jean looked at the youngster, thought to herself, ‘She never runs out of questions and I don’t know much about it except fevers, chills, repeat, repeat. So, we go to the surgery and look at Dr. Blake’s books. Has to be one on Tropical Medicine.’ “Li, let’s go to your Daddy’s office and see if he has a book we can consult. And you young lady, can list your questions for him, pick his brain in the morning. Alright?” ”Yes, let’s go now.”

As Lucien drove home, he knew how lucky he was to have two incredible people in his life. I really appreciate Jean doing the bulk of the driving. Not terribly comfortable dodging all of this traffic, even on a Saturday morning. Blake knew when he returned home, he would receive several hugs from his favorite girls. And they will prepare breakfast for me, I just know it. They spoil me and I will let them – any time they feel like it. As he walked up the stairs to the living area, he smelled fresh scones, bacon frying, and heard Li telling Jean a silly story. “Anybody home?” “Daddy, yes, we are here. Are you hungry?” Li asked. “Always.” He grinned at Jean as Li hugged him. “I am glad you are home, Dr. Blake,” Jean told him, as she flashed a brilliant smile his way. 

Lucien asked, “What is planned for today?” “Daddy, you are going to answer my questions on Louise’s malaria and Christopher’s medals,” Li quickly stated. “What have you two been talking about? This is pretty um –“ Lucien stopped. “Our discussion was far ranging last evening. We looked at my medals and Li had questions, more than I could answer,” Jean answered. “Let me see those medals. He explained each one, one for bravery, service in World War II, service in the Solomon Islands, and one indicating he died fighting with his group,” Lucien stopped, looked at Li and then Jean. “So your medals would be different, right? You would have the service in World War II medal and one for Singapore, right? Do you have additional ones too?” Li asked. “Li, I probably do. I have them in a box, they were given to me when I left hospital in Singapore. Never opened it. Can we change the subject?” 

“Yes, of course. Now I have questions about malaria. We were talking about Louise, the lady in the lunch shop. Jean got your Tropical Medicine book from the Surgery and we were reading about it. We both got lost in all of those big long words, some in Latin. We need a dictionary now. Maybe you are a dictionary?” Li asked, grinning at her Daddy. “My goodness gracious, you are just a fountain of questions today aren’t you? Ask away!” After ten minutes of explaining, drawing pictures, promising Li she could look at blood smears with Alice in the Pathology lab, Lucien thought his daughter finished with her questions. Except she had one more – “Daddy, um did you bring your Malaria to Adelaide too?” Lucien stared at Li and then at Jean, pushed his hair down at the neck line, finally decided to answer the question. “I probably did. Now that is the conclusion of our discussion.”

Jean looked at him, smiled, and stated, “Yes, yes, of course Dr. Blake. Li and I have the morning figured out, then after lunch the three of us will take a walk, scope out the park, talk about our wedding. I hope Christopher calls us today with the results of his language exam. I have plenty of food to fix a meal for him. This will be the last time before our wedding we will see him.” Lucien yawned not once but twice, grinned at Jean. “I am listening to you my love. Just had a sleepy spell.” “And you, Lucien Blake, must take a nap and we will eat a late lunch, maybe 1 PM or so,” Jean suggested, as she kissed his hands. “Yes ma’am. I love you, and coming home to both of my ladies makes me feel so good. Wake me when you want to eat.” Li held her Daddy’s hand and walked him into the bedroom. “Thank you for answering all of my questions. Mummy Jean said you would if I did not ask you directly. She was right.” 

After lunch, the trio walked through the park. Jean and Lucien decided on the location of the ceremony and Li carefully took notes, occasionally even drawing pictures. There was a beautiful garden area, secluded, well landscaped, with two sidewalks that could be used for entrances, plenty of room for guests to sit or stand. Jean and Chris would enter from the side and they would be ‘hidden’ until the last minute. Everyone else would use the main entrance. There was also a suitable location for the cake, drinks, a table for gifts. Paul said he will work with Cec on the set up for refreshments. 

Of course, the bandstand would be reserved for the musical group. “Jeannie, I forgot to mention this. Last week, one of the band members called for an appointment for his grandmother. He will be in Monday morning. Let’s talk with him about our rehearsal on Friday as well as the wedding,” Lucien told her. “Daddy will you play the drums for us again? I bet Uncle Matthew would like to see you doing a solo. I know I want to watch you on the stage again!” “Perhaps I will, if they provide the music for our rehearsal on Friday evening. That would be a stress reliever. Do you think Cec and Nell would be aghast at my behavior, Jean?” Jean had a wicked smile on her face, “So be it! You are who you are, now, and that person is the one I truly love!”

Jean continued, “And, I have some ideas for Saturday morning. The ladies will dress at our place, have some finger food for lunch. You and your mates will dress at the Wong’s. Paul and Sue offered the space and I think it will work. You can have lunch at the restaurant. Everyone would be in the park ahead of the arrival of Christopher and me. Simon will take care of locking up the Surgery after we are all in the Park for the ceremony,” Jean stated.

“Mummy Jean, I want you to trim my hair in a couple of weeks, make it look nice for the wedding,” Li suggested. “Of course. I want to get some colorful ribbons, to match the color of my flowers, to weave, maybe braid, into your hair. We could buy everything next week and I could practice my ideas ahead of time,” Jean added. “And I want my hair cut from my favorite lady as well. Li, do I plaster it down or leave it wild and curly?” Lucien asked, grinning at his daughter. 

“Daddy, I like it curly, with that little hangy-down sprig that Mummy leaves. You know, just like the first day she cut your hair. That is who you are now, not the Father who rescued me from the Orphanage!” Li explained. “Jean, my dear, what about you? You told me you wanted a purple dye job. Is that still –“ Lucien started teasing her. “I have an appointment on the Friday before the wedding. And no purple dye job, at least not at this point in time,” Jean replied, chuckling. 

“Jean, what else do we need to discuss,” Lucien asked. “We need to order the flowers and the cake. We could do that next week. And I want to talk to Daniel about the vows, how to order the ceremony, and oh yes, the photographer. He told me he has someone he likes. Since we don’t know anyone except Li and she will be in the wedding, I thought he would help us. And one more item for Daniel. I want to ask about the paperwork to change my name officially – you know, I need my very first passport. I am going on a trip in December with you two lovely people!” 

“And we need to practice dancing. Make certain we are able to do the ‘official’ dances at the reception,” Lucien stated. “Daddy, who will I dance with? You and Uncle Matthew, Christopher Jr – who else?” “Li, I think you will have a long dance card, my darling girl. We must work with Chris Jr this weekend as well. He will be dancing with his Mum and you, young lady,” Lucien explained. 

As Lucien stretched out in his recliner, he listened to Li reading to Jean, the both of them laughing at the characters, trying to predict the next part of the plot. The next thing he recalled must have been a couple of hours later. The room was very quiet. Jean was turning off the living room light, covering him with a sheet, and kissing his cheek. “Good night my dear Lucien. Sleep tight.” After another hour, he forced himself to wake up, walk to the loo, stop by the kitchen for a couple of biscuits, a glass of water and his medication. Strolling into his bedroom, he discovered Jeannie asleep in his bed. Lucien quickly shed his clothing, nestled in beside her, wrapping his arm tenderly around waist. “And just what are you doing in my bed, my lovely Jeannie Blake?” “Um are you awake? I had some things to talk with you about tonight and but I guess that will have to wait. Now I am the sleepy one. Good night,” Jean yawned as she pushed into him, feeling his warmth, his gentle embrace. “I love you my dear lady.”

Finally, Lucien and Jean were awake at the same time on Sunday morning. He began moving his hand up and down her back, triggering goosebumps, shivers, and pleasant murmuring from his love. “Lucien, I love it when we wake up like this, together,” Jean told him, as she turned over to face him. She reached to kiss him and he met her lips with his own passionate kiss. “My goodness, Mrs. B, you look good this morning. I was not really surprised to find you in my bed last night – I kinda expected you to be here. I love it when you want to sleep with me. Last night, we were not on the same wavelength – so we could mess around. This evening will be different. I just know it. Now my love, it is nearly time to fix breakfast for the three of us. Then meet Chris Jr. I know he will call soon.”

Christopher Jr called early on Sunday April 27th to tell his Mum she would have company for the day. This day was a repeat of three weeks previously. Jean marched to the bus depot, leaving both Li and Lucien trying to keep up with her. The bus was once again later than Jean wanted it to be, but her patience was rewarded when her oldest boy exited the bus, carrying a shopping bag. As the foursome walked to the Surgery, Li asked about the examination and Christopher proudly announced he was second in his class. 

Once they reached the Surgery, they drank some tea while sitting around the kitchen table. Christopher removed a medium sized box from his bag. The gift was expertly wrapped in pricey paper, wedding paper to be precise, decorated with ribbon and a large bow, and he placed it in front of his Mum and Lucien. Jean looked at it, smiled at her boy, and took in a deep breath. “Um Christopher, ah –“ Jean stopped, wiped some tears. “You are so thoughtful. Thank you,” Jean told him, as she kissed him on the cheek. Lucien shook his hand and added his hearty thanks. “Mum, I signed the card from me and Jack.”

“Did Jack return the letter we wrote the last time I visited? You haven’t said anything about it,” Christopher Jr asked. Jean looked at her oldest boy and swallowed, took a breath, her lower lip began quivering. “Ah, yes he has. Returned our letter in the post about a week ago. I really thought with both of us writing on the envelope he might be more receptive to opening it. I was wrong. Sorry to put you through this. It hurts me, but there are limits to reaching out to our Jack. He is still so angry at me,” Jean told him, turning her head away from Christopher Jr, staring at the wall, tears building. Christopher moved his chair closer to his Mum, reached for her, and held her tightly. Jean turned her head into his shoulder and began to cry. “Mum, I love you. Dr. Blake and Li love you. We are your family now.” 

“Jean and Chris, there will be a place for Jack in this family, if he wants to join us,” Lucien told the group. He reached for Li’s hand, they stood up, moved closer to Jean and Christopher Jr. Then the Blake family held on very tightly to the Beazley family, hoping their support would help Jeannie be strong.


	40. "Sir, Sir, It Is You!"

Sorry for the delay. I needed to have some repair work completed on my laptop before I could finish this chapter. 

Ch 40 “Sir, Sir, It is You!”

Lucien reached for Li’s hand, they stood up, moved closer to Jean and Christopher Jr. Then the Blake family held on very tightly to the Beazley family, hoping their additional support would help Jeannie be strong. For several minutes the foursome embraced, then Lucien and Chris eased away leaving Jean holding Li. Li was softly talking to her, Jean mumbling answers. Jean felt a handkerchief placed into her hand. Finally, she came up for air, wiped her tears, smiled at the group. 

“Oh my goodness, I just lost it, ah about Jack and my failings, the loss of his Daddy, not knowing what to do or say to that young man. Um, but this morning, I am not going to think about him. I want to enjoy the time with you three. Thank you,” Jean smiled as she looked at each one. Lucien walked to Jean, gently held her, placed a kiss on her cheek, tenderly squeezed her, “Better, Lady Jean?” “Yes, yes. You do make my life better, your support, yes your support –“ Jean struggled to finish her sentence. “Mummy Jean, Daddy gets it. He does.” 

“Well, Chris should I open your wedding present while you are here,” Lucien said with a lopsided grin, starting to work on the beautiful paper. “Lucien Blake, stop that this instance. You are not a child with an early birthday present. NO, we wait,” Jean spit out very quickly. “And just when can I open it my dear?” Lucien asked, still grinning at Jean. But Li took over the conversation, “Daddy, what about later today, before Christopher Jr leaves for the base? Can you wait that long?” “If you two ladies insist, I guess I have no choice,” Blake stated, looking a bit perturbed at the two of them.

So Lucien moved to another topic. He looked at Chris, Jean and Li, and stated, “A part of marriage ceremony will include the lighting of a ‘Unity Candle’ by Jean, Li and me. Chris, Jean and I would like you to be involved, but um only if you want to. Here is what we are thinking so far. Um, you walk your dear Mum down the aisle. Li will be standing with me, but when you approach us, she will move towards Jean’s mates. You kiss your Mum, place her hand in mine, then you join Matthew and Richard, who will be standing near me. Now the ‘Unity Candle thingy.’ The four of us will each light a tall skinny candle, –“ “Lucien it is called a taper candle,” Jean stated, smiling at him, shaking her head from side to side. 

“Yes, of course, a taper candle, but it is still a long and skinny candle, Chris. Continuing my description, in unison the four of us light a much fatter one, –“ “And Christopher it is properly referred to as a ‘pillar’ candle,” Jean smiled at Lucien, but this time her eyebrow raised, her voice had some sass to it. Lucien looked at his bride-to-be, and grinned that ‘little boy’ look, as if he knew he was pushing the envelope just a bit. 

“Well, yes Jean, if you say so. Then we extinguish our taper candles. Jean and I will say something – yet to be written. We state our vows, have the ring exchange, and the kiss. Daniel, our wedding celebrant, will proudly and loudly announce the formation of our new family, drumroll please, _Dr. and Mrs. Lucien Blake – Li Blake and Christopher Beazley_ – the newly constituted Blake Beazley family. After we hug the two of you, Jean and I walk down the aisle to the reception. You and Li will follow us. There will be photographs and dancing and food and fun.” “Yes I will light a tall skinny candle. I would like that very much, Mum and Dr. Blake,” Chris stated, grinning at his Mum. Jean shook her head side to side and said, “You two boys!”

“Mum, I need to see where we will be entering the park, what sidewalk we will be traversing, because I will not be here for the rehearsal,” Chris announced. “Yes, we have thought about it. Let’s make a trip to the park right now,” Jean told him, as she took his hand. “Now Christopher Jr, you will meet me here at the door, and Simon will lock up the Surgery as we leave. Then cross the street to the park, walk this sidewalk, and pause right here. See it is hidden, no one will see us ahead of time.” “Mum, how do we know when to start our grand entrance?” Chris asked. “Um well, when Daniel signals us but Lucien, Lucien, we cannot see him, cannot see any of you, can we?” Jean stated just realizing there was a ‘sight’ problem they had not considered. “Mummy, what about asking Jane and Michael to stand over there, maybe with Simon, watch Daniel, let him signal them? Would that work?” Li asked. “Goodness gracious, I think she has the solution. Thank you!” Lucien laughed as he hugged Li. “Write it down in your notes young lady,” Jean told her. 

Later that afternoon, Lucien turned on the wireless and found a station with music, melodic, easy to the ears as well as to the feet. “We all need to practice our dance steps. I assume there will be several required ones – like with my Lady Jean and Li. And Chris with his Mum and perhaps we can talk Chris and Li into doing a jig as well,” Lucien stated. “Li, may I have this dance?” Christopher Jr bowed at the waist, grinned at his little Sister. “Yes, I will try very hard to not step on your feet. But, that is the way Daddy has been practicing with me – I stand on his feet to learn the steps.” 

“Listen Jeannie, there is our song, from the park – _People Will Say We Are in Love!_ Will you dance with me, my Love?” “Yes, of course I will.” Li, looked at them and told Christopher, “They dance so well, they are happy.” “Li, I never thought my Mum would find someone to love. I am so glad you two were in Adelaide, helped her feel good about herself,” Christopher stated. “And my Daddy is not so nervous about being a father, not at all the way he was in Shanghai,” Li told her brother, smiling at him. 

“Um about the present, I would prefer you wait until Matthew and Cec arrive. We three have a multipart gift and well, yes, do not open until later, maybe the morning of the wedding, when I return. And Li, I think you should hide it from both of them!” Christopher Jr requested. 

“Mum, will you look at my dress uniform with me? Make certain it looks sharp, you know?” Christopher asked her. “Yes, let’s do it now. Li, want to see what he will be wearing?” Jean proposed. “Me too,” Lucien stated, his voice coming from the Surgery office. Chris retired to the extra bedroom in the Surgery main floor, and soon exited with most of the uniform on. “Well, um what do you think?” He was turning red at the edges, as Li asked him to turn around, like she did at the dress shops. “Don’t you have shoes, Christopher Jr?” Jean asked, looking at his socks. “Of course, just a minute.” Jean, the seamstress, checked lengths of trousers, arm length, neck size, looked at the shoulders, and gave her approval. “Hat?” Lucien asked him. “Yes, right here, Sir.” 

“Now, Jean, do you have shoes, with about the same heel, as the ones for the wedding? So Chris will have an idea of how the two of you will match up, you know.” In a few minutes, Jean returned, stood next to her oldest son. “I will be so proud to walk you down the aisle, Mum,” Christopher stated, as he kissed her on the cheek. “Little sister, what do you think of the two of us?” “Good, good, but remember, we share her,” Li answered.

After a pleasant afternoon, just before Chris was to leave for the base, he asked to talk to Lucien, in private. “Yes, lets walk to the surgery,” Lucien told him, placing an arm around his shoulders, as they walked down the stairs. Once they were seated in his office, Lucien let the young soldier begin the conversation. “Um Dr. Blake, yes, I have something to ask you. Let me figure out what to say. Mum, um please take care of her. I ah don’t mean coddle her, she would never ever want that, but when she needs support about my brother Jack, lend her a hand, your shoulder, talk with her, let her vent. I don’t remember a lot about my Dad passing, except Mum struggled, cried a lot at night, when she did not think I heard her. But I did. And Jack knows how to pull her chain, always has. I have done my share of not being a good son, but nothing like Jack. There I think I have said what I need to. I know you will take care of her. She is my Mum, I love her, and I know how happy you make her. Don’t let Jack come between you two, please,” Chris stated, and then looked away from Blake. 

“Chris, I love your Mum. She has made me a better man, father, and physician. I promise you, we will take care of each other,” Lucien told him, then stood up, to shake his hand. To Lucien’s surprise, Chris hugged him. Lucien held on to the young man, Jean’s son, until Chris released him. As he pulled away, Chris wiped some tears. “Um, been so long since my Dad hugged me, I was just a kid. Thank you.” 

Before the foursome walked to the bus depot, Li handed Chris a container of biscuits to take with him. “Brother, Mummy Jean and I made these just for you. But, Daddy opened the package last evening and started nibbling on them, like they were all for him. So there are not as many as I wanted you to have. But I know they have his stamp of approval.” 

As they waited for the military transport, Jean handed Christopher Jr a piece of paper with several notes on the wedding, when he needed to return, to change into his military dress uniform, to meet her for the ceremony, and on and on. He scanned it quickly and then chuckled at his Mum, “You aren’t getting nervous about this are you?” “No, I don’t think so, not yet. Give me some more time and I know I will be,” Jean told him, as she held on to his hand. “Chris, I will write you about our conversation with Daniel next week, fill in more details,” Lucien told him. “Yes Sir, thank you.” 

And then Li, looked up at Christopher, and said, “Daddy and I will take care of your Mum, our Mum, my Mummy Jean. We will.” “Thank you little Sister. Remember to put my name on your dance card!” Christopher told her, as they waited for the bus to arrive. This time, the bus was early, and the driver told the waiting soldiers to get a move on it, he needed to leave immediately. Jean flashed the driver an eyebrow look that should have stopped him cold in his tracks. But Lucien thought he must not have noticed or he would have said something. He held her hand snuggly and she felt the pressure on her hand and he mouthed, “Not now Jean.” 

After Li was in bed Sunday evening, Matthew called to chat with Lucien and Jean. “Lawson is that you?” “Yes it is Blake. I have some news to share with you. Now, first topic. Nell has been asking me about this – should she bring her Mum’s pearl necklace for Jean to wear? It would be something ‘borrowed’ as well as something ‘old’ for the wedding. Jean, will it go with your dress?” “Yes, Matthew, ask her to bring it with her. I would love to wear it, and I will be ever so careful,” Jean told him. 

“Alright, second item. Agnes wants to give you Genevieve’s blue garter to wear. Yes or no?” ”Of course, yes. Very nice that both of them were thinking of us. Wait, wait, when did Agnes figure this out, Matthew?” “Despite the fact Nell said she did not talk to Agnes about the wedding, very hard to keep her from playing ‘Lucien and Jean’ detective. But she will stay quiet. Told me she did not want to sit in the car all day to come to the wedding,” Matthew stated. “Or the return trip on the bus, right, Matthew?” Lucien added. “You are spot on.” “Wait, wait, do you mean that blue garter is my Mum’s, from her wedding?” “That is what I understand mate. And she wants you to keep it,” Matthew added. 

“Jean, there will be two of your mates coming. Will be decided soon, as they pool their resources, you know,” Matthew told her. “Matthew, how much money do they need? Can you advance them some funds and I will reimburse you when you get here? Do not tell them the money is from me, right?” Blake added. “Lucien, you would do that?” Jean asked. Blake quickly answered, “Of course, I want to meet your friends, you want them here for the festivities, right? So we make it easier for them to come.” Matthew heard a very loud kiss transmitted via the telephone call. “Listen you two, should we hang up and let you get it on, properly you know?”

“Lawson, I understand from Christopher Jr that you and Cec and he have been plotting a wedding gift. He left his package with us today. What is it?” Lucien asked his mate. “No comment. Just do not open it until the day of the wedding. Got it mate?” Matthew told him. “And um Matthew, I just remembered that Agnes Clasby traveled to Russia just before the revolution. And she won’t come to Adelaide for our wedding? Well, I guess it makes sense because she was 30 years younger then, one brave intrepid traveler. I recall she told my Mum about her journey in the art studio one day. Now why did I recall that memory?” Lucien stated.

After Matthew completed his call, Jean and Lucien decided to pack his shoulder and elbow, lay down, and continue talking. “Jeannie, um I want, ah I remember telling you that I was a very different person now than before you entered my life. I want to explain myself better. When I was alone, a career military man with no family, and more recently not knowing if I had a family, I was just terrible, about drinking to excess, not taking care of myself, taking extreme risks on some of my assignments. I had nothing to live for and I acted like it. With both you and Li in my life, I have so many reasons to be the best version of Lucien Blake I can be, each and every day. For that, I will never be able to thank you. I needed to tell you that, Jean, I just did,” Lucien stated, then kissed his Jeannie. 

“Dr. Blake, um, I just cannot imagine you being or doing anything like you just described. Becoming a single father started you on cleaning up your act. You had to live for Li. I know when I found out I was a single mother, my boys became my life,” Jean stated. Jean moved closer to Lucien to embrace him, plant several kisses on his face, and he did likewise. “Jeannie Blake, I do so love you. Thank you for wanting me in your life.”

Lucien got situated against the wall, Jean crawled closer to him, and her hands began to wander up and down his torso, with an occasional stop to caress his very erect prick. “My lady, do you know that you can be quite the tease?” Lucien asked her. “And just what are you going to do in response my lord?” Jean asked, smiling at her Lucien. She moved closer to kiss him and he responded quickly with a passionate kiss. “That is one thing I will do, as many times as you will let me,” Lucien told her, grinning at his favorite girl. “I think I need another one please,” Jean stated. “Oh you do? How about this one?” Lucien chuckled as he answered her and then quickly moved to her curls and began kissing, loving, and enjoying his lady. “Dr. Blake, you are driving me um to oh my goodness, we have not done this ah um like –“ Jean stopped, then looked at him, smiled and said, “You do know how to pleasure me, and ah surprise me.” “Yes I believe I do my lady Jean. We always have so much fun – always different, always satisfying, always want a return visit.”

On Monday, Jean and Lucien learned that the neighborhood band was going to be with them the evening of their rehearsal, the 16th of May. They even extended Blake an invitation to play the drums on one set. Of course, he agreed. Then he thought to himself, so what will Cec and Nell think of me? He knew Matthew would get a charge out of it. And Alice, well she would be an interesting case study – probably tell me that I was not acting in a professional manner – at all, in her humble opinion. 

The actual day, May 17th, the group would set up in the park at noon. Lucien asked if they would play a set starting at 1:45 PM and shift to a ‘wedding march’ when Christopher and Jean entered. After the ceremony, they would provide the new Blake Beazley family with some fun music, perhaps even dance their way down the walk if they wanted to, as they exited the formal ceremony. And for the reception, Lucien and Jean requested music similar to their gig in the park. 

During the week, Lucien had visits from both Richard and Gus. Each of the physicians had an agenda – to check on Blake, to discuss their research projects, and additionally, Richard wanted to talk about Anzac Day, determine if his Major was faring alright after the strange voices he heard coming from the crowd. Of course each visit meant a meal shared with the Blake trio. Both men planned an overnight visit to allow late night conversation and banter with Dr. Lucien Blake. Before Richard brought up his research topic of son-parent impasses, Blake stated, “Richard, I am not ready to break the impasse with my father. Despite the fact Jean had a tough morning the other day dealing with another returned letter from her Jack, I just cannot see myself opening that can of worms before our wedding. One of us at a time, Richard. Perhaps by helping my lady, I will develop a strategy to deal with my father.” 

The weekend of May 3-4, just two weeks from their wedding, found Lucien and Jean spending time with Daniel Liu. They worked through the order of the wedding ceremony, the vows for the two of them. They needed to get a better idea of what they wanted to tell their children in the ‘Unity Candle’ section of the ceremony, when to give each of them a token to celebrate the two families becoming one. Once they were in agreement, Lucien and Jean wrote Christopher Jr and gave him more specific details. 

Jean and Lucien also met the wedding photographer and the three of them developed a list of ‘must have’ photographs. Jean was surprised at the large number of images Lucien wanted. When she thought about her wedding to Christopher, there was no comparison. One of Christopher’s friends took a few pictures and he did not even fill one roll of film. Now, my goodness, the photographer estimated at least a dozen rolls would be required, and probably a couple of photo albums to display them. 

There was one wedding task that Dr. Lucien Blake had to accomplish on his own. He had his first honeymoon with Jean Beazley to plan. The first few days of their married life was his to figure out and he did not want Jeannie to know what he was thinking, where they were going. He took this job very seriously and he kept his plans close to his vest. The only decision he had ‘in the bag’ at this point was a hotel room on Saturday evening in the City Centre. And it was just pure luck that he noticed the small hotel when they were at the Anzac Day festivities. After Jean and Li were in their seats waiting for the parade to commence, he made a lame excuse about needing the loo and then dashed into the hotel, gathered some information about the wedding suite, cost of an overnight stay, and after a quick visit to the Suite, he was back in his seat before Jean could even wonder where he was. 

Next Lucien had to figure out the three days of Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday. Where to go? He knew he just wanted to have Jean to himself, not see anyone or anything, just her. But he did need access to a telephone, to call Li each day, make certain she was doing alright. Blake asked at the local travel agency about interesting hide-a-way places within two hours of Adelaide and no one suggested anything that he was happy with, didn’t even wanted to check the places out. Lucien, he told himself, maybe you are just too picky.

Finally, he telephoned Gus Wilson at Hospital. Maybe Gus or his mates or his boss had some ideas. Within minutes of leaving the message, Gus called, his voice indicating concern, “Blake, Gus here. What’s happened to you? How can I help?” “Gus, thanks for the quick response. I am fine, so are Jean and Li. Um, our trip after the wedding. I need to pick your brain on a place for Jean and me, isolated, yet not too far from the city. I just want Jean and me to be together. Not commercial lodging, per se. Anyone at hospital have a cabin, a retreat, a get-a-way place?” Lucien sketched out his thinking, but it sounded pretty disjointed to him. Then he thought, I don’t know what I want, I guess. But I will not ask Jean. This decision is supposed to be mine.

“Well, couple of ideas. Chair of Ortho has a place in Clare Valley, about two hours north of the city or Chair of Neuro has a cabin in Adelaide Hills, about 20 miles from the City Centre. I have been to both of them and I prefer the Adelaide Hills one. I can have both of them talk with you.” “Yes, please give them my contact information. Thank you, Gus. This planning without Jean is so hard. I depend on her so much now, and this trip really brings it home to me. Thanks for your help.”

Today was Saturday May 10th and Jean was feeling the pressure of just one week, just one week to their wedding day. So many of the patients were asking her about the festivities and if was she getting excited, and telling her they would be in attendance. Lucien thought the neighborhood would come to the wedding and it seemed to Jean he was right, oh so very right. Their wedding celebration would be a ‘happening’ for all of their new friends. So Jean increased the size of their wedding cake and asked Paul and Simon to pick it up the morning of May 17th. 

Then Jean and Li spent time with Mrs. Murray in her florist shop, selecting flowers for the bouquets that Li and Jean’s mates would carry. Then they chose the flowers for the boutonnieres for Lucien, Matthew, Richard, Paul and Cec. Christopher Jr would not need one because he was wearing his dress uniform. She decided on the flowers for corsages for Alice and Sue and yes Nell. Then she turned to her bouquet – the one she would carry down the aisle, on the arm of son Christopher, to marry her beloved Lucien. Jean let Li select the flowers to be in the bouquet and Jean jotted down the colors. Mrs. Murray added some additional flowers and Jean was delighted at her input. Finally, Jean ordered some small vases of flowers for the reception table. 

Armed with their list of colorful flowers in the bouquet, Mrs. Murray, Jean and Li went next door to buy ribbons for Li’s hair as well as Jean’s bouquet. Jean wanted Li’s hair to showcase the same colors as her fancy bouquet and once Mrs. Murray heard what they were going to do, she volunteered her assistance. Jean purchased some dozen ribbons and she and Li were on their way home to wrap gifts for the wedding participants. They were also going to practice weaving and intertwining the ribbons in Li’s hair. However, Mrs. Murray stayed behind to chat a bit, or so she stated. In reality, she bought additional ribbons to attached to everything Jean ordered. Why not surprise Mrs. B? What a weekend event our little neighborhood enclave will host! 

While his girls were away, Lucien carefully wrapped Jean’s present. He took great care to make the package look quite exquisite, and he hoped he had succeeded. Several days ago, he talked, in secret of course, with Matthew about the pearl necklace that Nell was bringing. He wanted to give Jean pearl earrings to wear on their wedding day. Lawson encouraged Lucien to call Nell and ask about the pearl necklace, even help him with the decision if she would. When the telephone rang at Nell’s place in Ballarat, she answered promptly and then when he asked, “Nell?” he heard her gasp. The last thing he wanted to trigger was a cardiac episode in the lady. “Are you alright?” he quickly asked.

“Yes, um is that you Lucien?” “Yes it is. So sorry to startle you. I have a question about the pearl necklace you are bringing for our wedding. I want to buy Jeannie pearl earrings. What do I tell the jeweler?” Lucien asked innocently. Nell thought he sounded so much like the ‘lost little boy’ that he was, had been for years, since his dear Mum had passed. With a slight tremor in her voice, she told him about her pearl necklace and he quickly wrote the details down. After thanking her, Lucien said he would see her very soon. Then Nell, quickly stated, “Lucien, your Mum would be so very proud of you. I know that Jean is taking good care of you. She is a fine woman, thoughtful and generous and loving. I will not tell anyone about our call. I can’t wait to meet your little girl,” Nell told him, sniffling a bit more with each word. “Nell, I can’t either. Good bye,” Lucien told his Mum’s friend, one of his links to his past.

Lucien continued wrapping the engraved pocket watches and fobs for his Best Men and Jean’s boy Chris Jr. He also wrapped their gift for Li – the engraved ring. Jean had a ‘Don’t wrap now’ note on the gold chain for Li. And that made sense to him, the ring would fit her finger for several years. Then he stopped and thought about what was left – Jean’s gifts for her mates and of course she must have a gift for me. He decided to leave those to her and Li who would want to help her Mummy Jean.

When Jean and Li returned from their trip to the bakery and florist, they found Lucien in the art studio, lost in thought, but with a small set of nicely wrapped gifts in front of him. He smiled brilliantly at his girls, and quickly stated, “I missed you two, I really did. Show me the ribbons for your hair young lady!” Li opened the paper sack with her newly purchased assortment of colorful pieces of ribbons. “Daddy, Mummy Jean’s bouquet will be so pretty, you will really like it. And I will have these in my hair – and we are going to practice this afternoon. Then, we will wrap your present.”

“Li, what did Jean get me? Will you tell me?” Lucien asked. “No, Dr. Blake. Do not ask your daughter to ‘spill the beans’ because she will not. Perhaps you should take a walk to visit Simon’s office and give us time to wrap your gift. I have the necklaces for my mates as well,” Jean told him, smiling at him, moving closer to kiss him. “Now shoo, but come back in an hour, right?” “Yes Ma’am.”

Jean showed Li how to wrap the necklace boxes, tie the ribbons on them, then placed the boxes in the middle of the table, with the ones Lucien had completed. Then Jean opened a drawer in one of the cabinets, and removed a new crisp white shirt in Lucien’s size. “Mummy, these sleeves seem funny – what is different about them?” “Li, these sleeves need cufflinks and I have purchased engraved cufflinks for your Daddy,” Jean stated as she showed Li how her gift would close the sleeves. “Look at this, Mummy. One has the initials ‘LB’ and the other one is ‘JB.’ I like that, I do,” Li explained. Then the two Blake ladies carefully wrapped Lucien’s gift. Jean added the shirt to the laundry so she could wash and iron it and have it ready for her man to wear next week.

When Lucien returned to the Surgery, he was walking with a spring in his step, grinning and even talking to himself. He found Jean and Li still in the art studio, working on Li’s hair. Jean had shortened, shaped, and trimmed it. There were several ribbons in her hair and she just looked just adorable. “Why are you so happy, Dr. Blake?” Jean asked. “In one week, my love, we will be married, do you realize that? Probably on our way to our first night together as a married couple. That is exciting. It is!” Lucien stated. 

“Daddy are you ready for your hair cut?” Li asked him. “Certainly, let’s get this done. Jean, you are in a good mood, right? Will not make it too short or give me a lopsided look, right?” Lucien asked. Jean smiled at him, shook her head, grinned and then told him, “I will expertly trim your locks – for a trip to that new pizza place, a couple of blocks from here. Is that a fair trade?” Jean told him. “Of course, my love.”

Thursday May 15th was the day both Beth Morse and Alice Harvey had hours in the Blake Surgery. They planned to provide Lucien’s patients as seamless a transition to the _locum tenens_ doctors as possible. After all he would be gone most of the next week. Alice worked the afternoon shift because she wanted to be on site when Matthew Lawson arrived. She counted down the days, excited yet apprehensive. It would be so good to see Matthew but that placed her another day closer to being a ‘parent’ for Li Blake.

Michael, Jane and Li were sitting on the back step of the Blake surgery waiting impatiently for the arrival of Matthew Lawson and the Ballarat contingent. Alice and Lucien were finished with patients and their paperwork, and Jean had reset the examination rooms for Friday morning for Beth. As Lucien locked up the front of his surgery and he heard the squeals of the children. “Uncle Matthew! Uncle Matthew!” they shouted in unison. So my mate must be here. Well, Blake, you are edging closer to officially marrying Jeannie Beazley. 

Blake felt Alice rush by him and saw the back door fly open. “Matthew Lawson!” she stated very loudly. Not at all in her typical ‘Alice’ style. As she stepped onto the back steps, the children charged forward towards Matthew. He said something to each child and then hugged each one and finally smiled at Alice. She continued towards him and they embraced. “It is so good to see you Dr. Harvey.” “And you too Sgt. Lawson.” Then they kissed each other, neither one showing any hesitancy or embarrassment at the crowd in car looking at the two of them. 

Sitting in the automobile were Cec, Nell, and Jean’s mates, Nancy and Sophie. As they opened the car doors, Jean appeared at the surgery door. Li noticed her and was immediately up the steps and standing next to Jean, who gave her a gentle hug, a kiss on the head, held her hand. Then Li backed slowly into Jean, with her back pushing into Jean’s midsection. Finally Lucien appeared. He was framed by the door, his hands reaching towards his Lady Jean, who was holding his daughter very tightly. He kissed Jean on the neck and looked up. The normally very quiet, unemotional Cec, announced, “Sir, Sir, it is you! I knew it!”


	41. Drum Solo #2

Ch. 41 Drum Solo #2

As Li watched all of the unfamiliar people, at least to her, exit from Uncle Matthew’s car, she pushed tighter into Jean, propelling her closer into Lucien. She stumbled into her love as he quickly steadied his girls with a big bear hug and softly talked to his daughter. “Li, the white haired man is Cec. Matthew and I have known him our entire lives. He knows many stories about us. Now the older lady is Nell. As a matter of fact, I am told, she was with my Mum when I was born. The two younger ladies are Jean’s mates from Ballarat,” Lucien explained. “And Lucien and Li, the redhead is Nancy and my dark haired friend is Sophie. I worked very long hours at the Royal Cross Hotel with both of them. We three shared a flat, along with two more mates. I am really looking forward to talking with them, for both of you to meet them,” Jean told her. “Mummy, did they make some of the Christmas presents that Uncle Matthew delivered?” Li asked. “Yes indeed. Let’s go say hello to the group.”

Lucien held his daughter’s hand as the trio approached the Ballarat contingent. Cec Drury quickly introduced himself to Li, shook her small hand, then hugged Lucien. “Lucien, Lucien, it is you! And of course, Mrs. Beazley! This is so incredible, you both owe me the entire story,” Cec stated, with his voice trembling. “Yes, yes, of course. You and I will talk later this evening,” Lucien explained. 

Nancy and Sophie approached Jean, hugged her, and Nancy said, “Jean, you are so beautiful, you are smiling, and you are happy, really happy. This is just marvelous. All of your mates send their congratulations!” Sophie approached Li and simply said, “I am Sophie and I bet you think Jean Beazley is just wonderful, don’t you? All of her mates know she is simply the best.” Li looked at Jean, smiled and said to Nancy and Sophie, “Mummy Jean has made Daddy and me very happy. We love her and are so glad she wants to be with us, help me grow up.” “And, Nancy and Sophie, I am glad that you came for our wedding. Our found family – um was quite unexpected,” Lucien explained, turning red around his ears, tearing up a bit. 

Nell approached Lucien, took his hand, smiled and then stated, “Lucien Blake, Lucien um, I practiced what I was going to tell you and now I am about to cry tears of happiness for you, shed tears of sadness for your dear Mum. Hold me please, don’t let me make a fool of myself.” Lucien held Nell, realizing she was one of a few who remembered his Mum and him, who dearly loved them both. She provided a true window into the troubles with his father. “Nell, it is so good to see you. Can I introduce you to my daughter Li?” Lucien asked, as he handed Nell his handkerchief. “Yes, please Lucien I want to tell her something.” 

“Li, come here and let me introduce you to Nell Clasby. She is another person who has known me since I was a kid, well since I took my first breath if you want to know the truth.” Li approached Nell, and held her hand, stated, “Nell, Daddy cries, so does Mummy Jean. He told me the first day we were together that tears of joy are much better than tears of sadness. Do you have stories about him like Uncle Matthew does?” “I do young lady and I will share some with you this weekend,” Nell told her, as she hugged the child. “Such a precious, precious child, Lucien,” Nell told Lucien.

Then, Matthew entered the conversation. “Cec, Nell, Nancy and Sophie, I would like to introduce you to Dr. Alice Harvey, a second year resident in Pathology at the teaching hospital. As you know, she will be helping me be a parent for Li, while Lucien and Jean are on their honeymoon and she will also be covering for Dr. Blake part time. And I have missed you my dear,” Matthew told Alice, then he kissed her, triggering a smile from Li. “Uncle Matthew and Dr. Harvey, just remember, kissing is only allowed in the living area of the Surgery – same rules as Mummy Jean and Daddy.” Alice smiled at the youngster and said, “Understood!”

Paul, Sue and Simon then joined the group. Lucien cleared his throat and began an introduction of the Wong family. “These are my very good mates from Hong Kong, Simon, his son Paul, wife Sue, and their children, Jane and Michael. They helped me so much when I arrived in Hong Kong after the war and in November, Li and I followed them here. They supported Jeannie before we arrived and for that I will be forever grateful.” “They have the very best food and we are eating at their restaurant tomorrow before the rehearsal,” Li stated. 

“Alright you lot, bring your suitcases inside and we will store them on the first floor. Nell and Cec, we will walk you to your lodgings later this evening. I am so, so glad you are all here. I have food for us this evening – except Paul, Simon and Sue who will be leaving, need to tend to their business.” Jean stated. “Can Jane and Michael be with me?” Li asked Jean. “Of course they can. Cec, you will be staying with the Wong’s and the children will walk you to their place later,” Jean explained.

Thursday evening dinner was a buffet of simple casseroles, a couple of baked chocks, plates of vegs, two cakes, and an ample supply of tea and biscuits. Using the kitchen table, the couch, a couple of added tables, the group quickly started eating and talking. Conversation was on so many topics, so much laughter. Both Cec and Nell gazed at Lucien, with smiles on their faces, followed by animated chatter between the two of them. 

Then Cec stood up, cleared his throat and stated, “May I request your attention please? When I realized that Lucien Blake was in Adelaide and and was with Jean Beazley, my heart was filled with such absolute joy! Both of these fine people deserve every bit of the happiness I am witnessing this evening. But to top this off, a daughter, Lucien’s little girl - who is as happy as they are about becoming a family, loving each other. I am so glad I sat and watched ten hours of countryside to be with all of you this evening. Jean your food is marvelous, thank you.”

Li walked to Alice and Matthew and asked, “Dr. Harvey, did you bring the malaria slides with you? Remember you said you would show them to me.” “Yes I did, and they are on the microscope in your Father’s surgery. Let’s go. Matthew come with us, get away from all of this infernal noise.” “Of course, I need to learn about malaria, and right this very minute!” Matthew grinned at the two, wondering if Li was going to exhibit some of the characteristics of Alice. Both were so intelligent. Wouldn’t that be ‘crazy’ he thought. As Alice and Li studied the malaria slides, complete with drawings, photographic images, and symptomology, Matthew smiled at the two. “Alice, you do know Li is not a medical student, right? She is just a ten year old,” Matthew stated. “Matthew, Li is an intelligent, questioning youngster and I will answer her inquires as long as she will listen,” Alice responded. 

Jean, her friends and Nell collected Li as they walked down the steps to the first floor leaving the Wong children working puzzles in Li’s bedroom, Cec and Lucien sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea, laughing and swapping stories. The women walked into the extra bedroom, quickly shut the door and Jean uncovered both her wedding dress and Li’s new dress. Everyone was ‘oohing and aahing’ about both garments. Nell then pulled out her necklace, carefully stored in a cloth pouch in an antique jewelry box. Jean could sense Nell’s memories of her mother in the tears that appeared at the corners of her eyes. “Nell, I will be so very, very careful with this. Won’t they look marvelous with the dress?” Jean suggested. 

Nell looked at her, smiled and said, “Jean Beazley, we must make certain that you are indeed right.” She carefully placed the necklace around Jean’s neck, closed the clasp, and arranged them just so. “Well, Nancy and Sophie, what do you think?” Nell asked. Sophie answered, “Just beautiful. You will be quite the well-dressed bride come Saturday. Something old, something borrowed. What about something blue?” Nell showed them Genevieve’s blue garter and stated, “Yes something blue.” “Lucien tells me he has something new for me to wear that complements the pearl necklace. I think that covers everything,” Jean added. 

“And Li’s dress is so pretty. What are the ribbons about?” Nancy asked. “The ribbons match my bouquet and I am going to braid and weave them in her hair. She will be with Lucien and me and will help us light a Unity Candle. And Christopher Jr is going to walk me down the aisle and he will light the Unity Candle as well,” Jean proudly stated. Li jumped into the conversation, and proudly told the ladies, “This is my brother’s dress uniform. He looks so handsome in it. And I am going to dance with him, as well as Daddy. We have practiced and I only step on their feet about half of the time. Neither one seems to mind.” Nell smiled at Li, reached to hug the youngster, and said, “You my dear will look just splendid in your dress.” 

Now that Alice and Matthew were alone in the Blake Surgery, she told him her news. “Matthew, I have a new mattress, a large one, for my apartment. Gus and Paul helped me last week. I donated my older mattress to the little bedroom on this floor. Gus had a field day teasing me why all of a sudden I needed such a large mattress. Um are you surprised at my decision, in agreement with me, or did I do something too early in our relationship? Tell me. Be truthful please.” “Alice I am very happy that you made an important decision about us. The same one I have made. So we need to make our exit this evening and return to your place. Enjoy some time together,” Matthew said, then kissed Alice and she return the passionate kiss. 

Before Alice could announce that she was leaving, with Matthew for the night, the telephone rang and she had to return to hospital. “Everyone, I need to leave. They need extra help in the morgue this evening. Been a terrible bus accident, with several deceased and many injured, needing surgery as well as broken bones repaired. Lucien, I will be back by noon to cover your Surgery hours. I am so disappointed but that was part of my proposal to my boss. – if needed I would help. Never thought I would have something like this interfere with your wedding weekend.” “Alice, better that it is today than tomorrow. Be safe, see you at noon. I will keep track of Matthew, and he will be here waiting for your return,” Lucien told her.

As the evening progressed, the Ballarat guests began to show signs of being very tired. Simon came to the Blake Surgery to gather Michael, Jane, and Cec. The children had school tomorrow and Paul wanted to talk to Cec in the morning about the reception plans. Belle called to see when she should claim Nell and once she was told to come, she was immediately on her way. Lucien accompanied both of the women, carried Nell’s suitcase, made certain she had everything she needed. 

On his return to the Surgery, he discovered Jean helping Nancy and Sophie with their sleeping arrangements, and Matthew upstairs with Li. She was in her pajamas and sitting on the couch reading. When Lucien walked into the living area, Li asked if he would read with her. “Of course, I will. Sounds like you want to talk as well.” “Yes, I do. Daddy, I like Cec and Nell. They are older, kinda like Uncle Simon, easy to talk with. Mummy Jean’s mates are so much like her. Her leaving them and moving here, not knowing anyone, must have been so hard,” Li told him. 

“Yes it was, Li, but now I realize that was what I had to do to find myself as well as you two,” Jean stated as she sat on the couch with her soon-to-be husband and daughter. Jean picked up Lucien’s hand and kissed it, held tightly to it. Then she hugged Li, tears appearing in her eyes. “I am so um glad I made my decision to leave Ballarat. As much as I miss my friends, and I do, I realized tonight they are the same as the day in October that I left for Melbourne and eventually found myself in Adelaide. I am so different. I have changed for the better, I hope, and you two have helped me so much.” Li slipped into Lucien’s lap and Jean got closer to him, the threesome hugged tightly. “I love my girls. I do. You are both so very important to me.” 

After a few minutes, Matthew cleared his throat, and pointed to Li. Lucien looked at her, grinned, told his mate, “Li has had a big day today and tomorrow she has to go to school. I thought you and I could walk her there in the morning, make certain you know the route, teachers know who you are. Sound like a plan?” “Blake, an excellent idea. I hope she is able to sleep like this while you and Jean are away. Will make Alice and my time with her much easier,” Matthew stated.

Lucien carried Li to her bedroom, placed his child on the bed, covered her up, and kissed her goodnight. He stood looking at his daughter, shook his head, wiped some tears, and felt Jean’s hand resting on his shoulder. “Let’s talk with Matthew while everyone is asleep. He is in the kitchen,” she told him. “Um yes of course.” 

Sitting around the table, nibbling on biscuits, the trio began to chat. “Lawson, how much do I need to reimburse you for Jean’s friends? Let me settle that expense now,” Lucien asked. Matthew pulled out a withdrawal slip from his bank account and Lucien handed him the cash plus some extra for fuel for his car. “They have their bus tickets already so no worries there. And I think certain people in Ballarat are wondering what Cec, Nell, Nancy and Sophie all have in common – all out of town this weekend, and none of them ever travel. Agnes said she will stonewall everyone she can but it is hard, Lucien, to not shout from the rooftops that you are alive, in Adelaide, with your daughter, and are marrying Jean Beazley!! I will chat with the Constables tomorrow and warn them of a possible telephone call from Doug or even your Father,” Matthew told his good mate.

“And Matthew, what do you think of Alice’s decision about the mattress?” Lucien asked, grinning broadly, chuckling. “Thank goodness she made that decision. Her floor is so bloody hard. Hope we have a chance to try it out. We were just about out the door this evening when that call came in for her,” Matthew stated. “I am certain she will check in with us in the morning, let us know when to expect her. Did she talk with Li about malaria?” Jean asked. “Of course she did, in so much detail I was bored, and that youngster kept asking questions. I wonder if Alice could have been like Li, if she was given half a chance?” 

Lucien started cooking breakfast for everyone as Belle delivered fresh bakery goods, but no Nell Clasby. “Lucien, Nell asked that you collect her on your way back from Li’s school. She was still very tired this morning. I know they had a long trip yesterday and we talked quite a while last night,” Belle told him. “Not a problem. Thank you for providing a bed for her,” Lucien stated. 

Li and Jean were finally awake and walked into the kitchen, rubbing their eyes, yawning, “Morning, Dr. Blake. Thank you for cooking yet again for us,” Jean told him. “My lady, wake up and help me with the tea and toast this fine morning,” Lucien asked her, kissing her on the cheek, giving her a tender hug. “I love you Jeannie almost Blake.” Li sat at the table and complained that the night was just too short. “Is Uncle Matthew up yet?” “No, still on the couch but I am awake and very hungry,” Matthew responded, as he pulled himself off of the couch. “I agree with Li – night was too short. But so glad we are here and not driving all day.” 

Jean helped Li get dressed for school, combed her hair, tied a ribbon in it, and Li gathered her books, packed her school bag. “Ready young lady?” Lucien asked her. “Yes, Daddy. Let’s go. We need to pick up Jane and Michael.” Almost on cue, the back door to the Surgery opened and Sue and the children walked in. “Cec is still sleeping. Said last night he was really feeling the effects from the road trip so I figured we would let him rest. Lucien, will you pick up all three this afternoon?” Sue asked. “Certainly will. Let’s go you lot, get this day underway,” Lucien told them. 

From previous visits Matthew basically knew the route they would be traversing and Lucien let him lead the way. Once they were on the school grounds, Li introduced ‘Uncle Matthew’ to the school head, a Mrs. Johnson, and Lucien handed her a copy of their wedding trip plans and the document indicating that Sgt. Matthew Lawson would act as a ‘parent.’ Matthew introduced himself, told them he would be delivering Li to school next week. “I knew most of this already, Dr. Blake. Li told everyone about your upcoming wedding. The entire school is so happy for you, Mrs. B and Li. We will keep an eye on Li while you two are away. And I will see you at the wedding tomorrow afternoon,” Mrs. Johnson stated.

By the time Lucien and Matthew collected Nell and returned to the Surgery, Nancy and Sophie were upstairs eating breakfast, talking with Jean. The plans for the morning were to do a walk through the park with Jean and Lucien explaining their ideas about the wedding. 

As they approached the area where the ‘altar’ would be, they heard Paul ask, “Is that you Jean? Cec and I are over by the picnic tables figuring out the layout for the food and beverage. From my sources, I think several people are bringing finger food, probably some biscuits and sweets - you know the word of mouth about you two getting hitched is pretty wide-spread in this neighborhood.” “Oh my Paul, that is simply lovely but unexpected. So, um I hoped you would be here as well. I have a list of items we need to take care of tomorrow,” Jean stated. Cec and Paul scanned the note and then Cec took over the conversation. “Mrs. Beazley, Paul and I will handle this for you. After all this is my job in Ballarat, has been for years.” Then Paul added, I will introduce Cec to these merchants this morning, and we will have them confirm their timing on the wedding cake, the bouquets and other flowers, all of the serving utensils, plates, napkins.” 

Beth Morse had the Blake Surgery open by 10 AM and was busy seeing patients as well as resetting the examination rooms.. Jean was keeping up with the paperwork and new appointments. Lucien and Nell had retired to the art studio to chat. After they sat down, Nell reached for his hands to hold and then said, “Are you taking care of yourself, Lucien Blake?” 

“Yes, Nell, since Li and Jean entered my life, I am. Not a loose cannon as before. You know I lost Li’s mother just before the fall of Singapore, nearly lost Li as well. Took me so long to get out of the POW camp, hospital, and figure out an approach to locate my little girl. When I claimed her in Shanghai on October 18, she was ten years old, had grown several inches, but we both recognized each other from the start. Nell, I was so frightened about being her Father. After all I did not have a very good role model, did I? I was the same age as Li when he banished me to Melbourne,” Lucien stumbled to a halt, held his head in his hand, wiped some tears. “Oh Nell, would Mum be proud of me? Would she want to see me wed tomorrow? What would she think of my little girl?”

“Lucien, her death, it still hurts you. I can see that so clearly. But your little girl is so happy, loves both you and Jean dearly, and that does not happen without a great deal of work on everyone’s part. Your Mum would be so proud of you. I understand from Dr. Harvey, Li is quite intelligent – speaks several languages, taking Calculus – and she is only ten. Lucien, you were always so smart as a youngster. I think she inherited that from you. And as I surmised from your Father, you have not spoken to him. Just pop his letters back in the post to be returned. Will you two ever get on the same track – talk, deal with all of these issues?” Nell asked, not in a hopeful tone. “Simple answer, Nell Clasby, is NO!” 

By lunch time, Dr. Alice Harvey returned to the Blake Surgery, to join the group for a quick bite to eat before she started her hours.. “So glad to be back with all of you. Dr. Gus Wilson is still in surgery repairing fractured bones but he plans to be with us this evening for the music and dancing and Dr. Blake’s drum solo.” “I am looking forward to seeing my mate rattle the drums as well,” Matthew stated, as he grinned at his mate. Jean proudly stood up and stated, “Listen, you lot, I may embarrass Dr. Blake, but I doubt it, his playing is much more than pounding on the drums. Lucien is quite talented, played with a group in Berlin in the early 1930’s. You will all be surprised – I know I was – until Li told me about him playing with a group on their voyage to Adelaide from Hong Kong.” The Ballarat contingent looked at each other, realizing there was so much backstory they did not know.

“Lucien will - what is the word - ‘jam’ with the band. He did once before but most of us missed his stellar performance. I know I did,” Alice stated. “Oh, yes that would be when the picture in the paper was taken. Of course, what a treat for all of us,” Cec told the group. “What picture, Mr. Drury?” Sophie asked. Lucien took the framed newspaper photograph from his bedroom wall and handed it to her. “Well look at this, there is Li, Jane and Michael and you, Dr. Blake. You were quite the star,” she stated as the photograph circulated. “That is how Cec and I knew what was happening here in Adelaide. What a shocker at first but now that we are here with the soon to be Blake family, it is a perfect decision, for each of them,” Nell explained.

In the afternoon, Jean, Nancy and Sophie visited the local beauty shop to be pampered, have their hair trimmed and shaped, nails done. None of the group went to such a shop in Ballarat. Usually one of their mates cut hair, and it was typically Jean Beazley because she had such an eye and talent for it. But with Lucien’s money and his suggestion, this visit was a real luxury for all of them. 

Before they realized the time, Li walked into the shop looking for her Mummy Jean. “I am out of school and Daddy and Uncle Matthew are outside. They said they weren’t supposed to come inside. Girls only, you know. I like your new hair cut Sophie, yours looks nice too Nancy. Mummy, you look pretty, um when Daddy looks at you he is going to have trouble talking, probably will tear up, you know how he is.” The crowd in the salon smiled at each other, laughed, and then Mrs. Ferguson, who was getting her hair styled, told them, “Dr. Blake loves Li and Mrs. B very much. If being a ‘softie’ is part of his love, then so be it.” “Li, tell them we will return in 30 minutes or so. Need to get organized for the rehearsal dinner, don’t we?” Jean told Li, hugged her. 

The Rehearsal dinner began about 6 PM with a food bonanza prepared by Paul, Simon and their employees. The Ballarat contingent needed help with food choices, chop sticks and the children were quite happy to assist them. Jean and Lucien smiled at what was on-going. “Reminds me of my first encounter with Paul’s restaurant. I was a disaster with the chop sticks, had to be educated on what to order,” Jean told Lucien of her first memories. “And my dear, recall our first meeting, right here. Somehow we did not drive each other away, and you stayed with Li and me that evening,” Lucien told her. “But you had to convince me, didn’t you?” “Indeed I did, Mrs. B!”

After dinner was concluded, Andrew, their wedding photographer, organized them into small groups, concluded with the entire group being in one picture. Then Lucien thanked his Best Men with gold pocket watches and matching neckties, Jean handed her attendants necklaces. Lucien gave Jean his present – pearl earrings that Nell helped him select. Jean handed her love a small box with his engraved cufflinks. He smiled at her, “Do I have a shirt for these?” “Check your closet, my dear,” Jean smiled as she explained. “Um yes, I will and I assume I am to wear said shirt tomorrow, right?” Lucien said with a silly grin. “Yes you are, Dr. Blake!” Jean stated, with a raised eyebrow. 

Jean and Lucien’s wedding rehearsal occurred without incident, only a minimum of questions. Daniel Liu had his plan carefully mapped out, walked everyone through their paces, and Paul took notes for Christopher Jr as well as Simon. Then Jean and Lucien discussed their vows and the Unity Candle section with Daniel. By the time their conversation was completed, the band was warming up, tuning the instruments, getting their fingers limber, setting the sound level. They had borrowed a drum set from another group for Lucien to play. Once the neighborhood residents heard the music, they began to congregate in the park, finding a place to sit or stand. 

“Any food left for a very tired Ortho man?” Gus asked as he walked into Paul’s restaurant. Simon was manning the entrance, smiled at him, and despite this limited proficiency in English, knew what he needed. “Hungry Dr. Gus? Little? Or Big?” Gus smiled and said, “Very, very big.” “So you sit here and food will come shortly,” Simon told him, smiling, even placed a hand on his shoulder. “Simon, so long in surgery. Many broken bones, many people died,” Gus told him, rubbing his eyes, yawning, shaking his head. A very large bowl of soup appeared in front of Gus, followed by spring rolls, and two plates of food, two pots of tea. 

Richard and Matthew came to collect Simon for the music venue and found the two of them around a table and Gus shoveling food into his mouth. “Gus?” Richard asked. “Yes, I am awake, hungry and tired. Tell me that Blake has not played his drum solo yet,” he stated. “He has not, the rehearsal walk through just finished. Did you drive here Gus?” Matthew asked. “I did Sgt. Lawson. Are you going to arrest me for driving tired and punchy?” Gus stated, knowing he was pushing the limits of good driving. “Consider this a very stern warning, Dr. Wilson!” Matthew stated in his best policeman ‘voice.’ “Of course, yes.”

As the music commenced in earnest, several couples began dancing, conversation was animated, and Jean and Lucien danced several to slow tunes. Everyone noticed the conversation decreased when they were together, holding each other, so obvious they were in love, in their own special world. Seemed to most people in the crowd, that Lucien and Jean had been in love for years instead of just rediscovering each other in the op shop. But when asked later, Lucien and Jean were unaware of what happened. They both knew their lives had made a turn for the better, on that hot November day.

Then, what the neighborhood was waiting for finally happened – an announcement from Jacob, the drummer of the band. “I propose a challenge, a drum solo duel – between the esteemed physician, Dr. Blake and me, a most excellent drummer – to be judged by you lot in the crowd.” Lucien walked towards the band stand, removed his drum sticks from his suit coat, handed his coat to Jean, and when he reached the band, he bowed to the audience. Lucien grinned at Li, Jane and Michael and waved to the crowd. “Thank you for sharing the weekend’s festivities with Jean and me. I have my lucky drumsticks with me and I know Jacob and I will have quite a bit of fun,” Lucien stated. He blew a kiss to Jean and walked to the second drum set. 

Once he rearranged the drum set to his liking, they group began to play some music, to let Lucien get warmed up. Then Jacob started the ‘play off’ – passing the beat to Lucien after a few minutes, he developed his bit, they traded off, until the grand finale, when the two were playing on top of each other. After 15 minutes or so, they both nodded at each other, finished their set. The crowd erupted in spontaneous applause, laughter, and conversation. 

The Ballarat contingent, as well as Matthew, Alice, Gus, and Richard, simply looked at each other, basically in disbelief at what they had just witnessed. None of them were aware of this side of Lucien Blake. Yes Nell and Cec knew Genevieve taught him to play the piano, but this, those drums, where on earth did he learn that? Gus, Richard, Matthew, and Alice clapped wildly, along with crowd. Lucien stood up from the drum set, shook Jacob’s hand, bowed once again to the crowd. 

As Lucien approached the leader of the group, he asked, “Now why are you a physician? Why aren’t you in a musical group?” Lucien looked at him, grinned broadly, and began turning red at the edges of his ears. He looked for Jean, locked eyes on her. “Don’t rightly know,” he stated as he remembered his Father forcing him to go to Medical School, in Scotland. He joined the military to get back at him and well, look at what happened then. But I have Li from that decision. A simple question opening Richard’s preverbal can of ‘Parent-Son’ worms. 

Lucien walked off of the stage, picked Li up, hugged his daughter. “Daddy, Daddy, you are so good. I love you,” Li told him as she hugged his neck. Lucien saw stars as their wedding photographer snapped a picture. He felt Jean’s touch on his hand, as she joined them. “My ladies, I am so happy. You have made me so, so happy,” Lucien mumbled, as he buried his head into Jean’s shoulder.


	42. A Challenge

Ch 42 A Challenge

The crowd started chanting ‘Dr. Blake! Dr. Blake!” trying to trigger his return to the bandstand for an encore. At least in their minds, it was obvious who the winner of the ‘drum duel’ was. Lucien glanced at the band and Jacob. When they waved him back, he returned to ‘his’ drum set, bowed, waved to the Ballarat group, grinned at his colleagues and then shook hands with Jacob. They chatted for a bit and the music began once again. In another twenty minutes, they finished round two of the ‘duel,’ somehow in unison, grinned at each other. Lucien kissed his drum sticks, grinned to himself, thinking such fun I have not allowed myself in years.

Lucien stood up, shook Jacob’s hand once again, walked to the edge of the bandstand and announced, “I must dance with my bride. That is why she is here, going to marry me tomorrow,” he said very proudly, looking for Jean in the crowd. When he spotted her, he said, “What do you want them to play for us?” “Something slow, a love song, please,” Jean told him. When they embraced and began to dance, Lucien could not wipe the smile off of his face. “Dr. Blake, I love you, whether you are a doctor or a drummer. Do you know that?” Jean told him, as she kissed his neck. “Yes, I do my love.”

Finally, the Blake extended family returned to the Surgery. It was nearly 10 PM. The ladies all went upstairs to talk, plan the next morning and Lucien’s mates stayed in his office. The first question from Lucien was “Scotch anyone?” Richard, Gus, Matthew, Paul, and Cec all agreed that Lucien had an excellent idea. Before they could begin to chat, Jean walked into the office with a request. “Anyone new staying over with us? Let me do a quick bed count.” Richard and Gus put their hands in the air. “Alright, you lot and Lucien come help me.” Jean had borrowed a couple rollaway beds from their patients and had them stored in the art studio. After they rearranged tables and chairs, enough space was created to open the two beds. Jean placed some linen, a blanket and a pillow on each bed. “Thank you. I know I should not drive this evening!” Gus stated. “Breakfast at 7 AM cooked by Chef Blake. I will keep it warm until 8:30 AM and then you are on your own,” Jean told the two physicians. “Yes Ma’am,” Richard told her, smiling at Jean.

Their conversation was much more subdued than Lucien remembered when he married Mei Lin. Then his military mates were quite the drinkers as he was. But tonight, Lucien thought, should not, can’t have a nightmare, fall out of bed, must not embarrass Jeannie or Li. This current set of mates matched his drinking, did not say a word about it. And in an hour’s time, he was quite glad about his decision, because Li walked down the steps looking for him. “Daddy, um, can I ask you a question?” “Yes, of course you can. Come here, tell me what is bothering you,” Lucien told her, wondering what his little one was thinking. He had assumed she was in bed, asleep already.

“When I asked you and Mummy Jean to talk about how you felt about each other, did I do a good thing for the two of you? Or um did I just want a family?” Li asked him. Richard looked at the two of them, a slight grin on his face, as if he was thinking, ‘Alright Major Blake, how are you going to answer your daughter? She has a very insightful question. Let’s see how you do.’ 

“Well, I remember that Jean and I needed your push. We could provide a family atmosphere for you, we were both happy to do that, but you saw the two of us more clearly. We needed to be together and with our commitment to each other, our new found family would be so much stronger. Sweetheart, I do love Jeannie Beazley, probably have since your first day in school.” “You mean the day you cried when I started school? Really?” “Yes. I needed her to talk to me, help me understand what I was feeling – and she did.” “And Daddy, I was so glad I had a family that next morning when I woke both of you up with my nightmare. Neither one of you were angry at me.” “Of course we weren’t. I told you the first night we were in Shanghai, I would never get upset at you for a nightmare. Never.” “Can I sit on your lap?” “Of course you can. Why don’t you try and go to sleep. We all have a big day tomorrow.” “Ah huh,” Li mumbled, as she quickly settled into Lucien’s arms.

The mates talking began to slow down after another 15 minutes, and the group dispersed to their ‘assigned’ sleeping quarters. Lucien carried Li upstairs, and carefully placed his daughter in her bed. The ladies were ready to call it a night as well. Lucien walked Nell to Belle’s home and when he returned, he discovered Matthew and Alice were slipping out the back door of the surgery. “Be back tomorrow morning,” Matthew said, very quietly.

When Lucien walked into Jean’s bedroom, he found her sitting at her dressing table, removing makeup. She had her yellow nightie and robe on and he chuckled at his memory of the two of them shopping for her new undergarments. And how he proudly displayed the shop logo on the packaging. He garnered many interesting looks on their way back to the op shop. “Good evening, Dr. Blake. Do you realize that I am marrying the best drummer I have ever heard?” “I DO!” he laughed as he reached to embrace her, kiss her. 

“Lucien, have you packed for our trip? I have just barely started. Should we take care of that before we go to bed?” Jean asked. “Yes, let’s do it now. Do you know Matthew is spending the night with Alice so we can be in my bedroom, together, that is if you want to,” Lucien explained. “Oh my yes, I want to talk, to hold you, to be held by you. Let’s get started packing – and I made another trip to the lingerie shop the other day. I think you will like what I purchased,” Jean told her love. “Jeannie Blake, I will love whatever you have on, even if it is absolutely nothing. We will be in a hotel in the City Centre tomorrow evening and then in a cabin in the Adelaide Hills for three days. But I fully expect to spend the vast majority of time with you in bed, loving you, talking, enjoying your company,” Lucien told her. He broke into a roguish grin, even began to blush. “What did you just propose? So, I think you are suggesting not many dressy outfits, is that right?” Jean asked, with her eyebrow arched. “Yes, Ma’am!”

After they packed their travel cases, Jean and Lucien retired to his bedroom, got settled in the bed, and he held her ever so gently, kissing his love from head to foot. Tears of happiness were shed by both of them. “Lucien, I realize that I need this attention, affection from you each and every day. Been very hard with everyone here,” Jean told him as she began kissing his chest and neck. “Jeannie Blake, we both are going to enjoy our life together, and I am truly looking forward to our time away. Just me and you. I know Matthew and Alice will take care of Li, along with many others who will help. She and I are both going to miss each other but the two of us will be back on Wednesday. She knows that. I think she understands,” Lucien stated.

By 6 AM, Saturday morning, Lucien and Jean were in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone staying in the Surgery. When the telephone rang, they both looked at each other, asking in unison, “Who can this be?” “Blake Surgery, Dr. Lucien Blake speaking.” The line began to click, connections established, and before the callers on the other end could say anything, Lucien told Jean, “Get Li up. It is Scotland – I just know it, Jean!” “Major Blake, Good Evening! I mean Good Morning! This is James!” “Hugh!” “Joseph!” Each one clearly stated their name. “We wanted to congratulate you on your wedding day!” Joseph continued for the three. Lucien could hear them still trying to get situated in the telephone booth, pushing each other, holding the receiver so they could all hear and talk.

“Thank you so much. Jean and I are fixing breakfast and Li is just wandering into the room now,” Lucien told them. “Listen you lot, we are all excited about today, and wish you could be with us. But your schooling is very important. Lucien’s elbow is nearly healed and we are packed for our first honeymoon. I am certain we will see all of you in December, if you still want visitors,” Jean stated. “Of course we want to see you and Li and our Major. Hope you lot can make it,” Hugh stated.

The Lieutenants heard the phone passed to another person, and then “Hello this is Li. I will have an official family today, a Mummy, a Daddy, a big brother. Isn’t that exciting?” she asked. “Li it is. And do you know we three would love to show you how to make a snowman, throw snow balls, visit our science museums, you know stuff we ‘Uncles’ can do with you,” James told her. “Yes, yes I would like that! Here comes Uncle Richard – he wants to say hello,” Li told the Scottish group. “Well what a nice surprise. Going to be a good day here for a wedding. Our Major is excited, happy, and so is Jean. He showed off his drum skills last night. Delighted the neighborhood, surprised many of us. You three take care, I will send you pictures of the wedding and a very long letter,” Richard stated, as he handed the telephone back to his Major. “Know this is expensive, heard the ‘beep’ start. Thanks for calling. We will all write you a letter about this weekend. Please stay in touch with us!” Lucien told them. “Congrats again you two!” the three shouted as the line went dead. Lucien was pleased his young Lieutenants wanted to be a part of the wedding festivities, even if they were hours and miles away. 

As Matthew and Alice returned to the Blake Surgery for breakfast, Jean and Li were walking down the stairs. “Christopher Jr should be arriving on the military bus in a few minutes. We are going to meet him,” Jean told the two, who were both smiling, relaxed, and obviously had a pleasant evening. Matthew volunteered to walk with them, help with whatever Chris had with him. Blake stayed in the kitchen, grinned at Alice as she walked up the stairs, and she stared back at him, getting somewhat red on her neck, then looked at the wall. “Alice Harvey, are you doing alright this morning?” Blake asked her, hoping their night together was not a problem for her. “Yes, yes I think I am, Dr. Blake.” 

The bus was just arriving as Jean, Li and Matthew walked to the waiting area. Christopher was bounding down the steps, grinning at his Mum, very quickly hugged her, kissed her cheek. “Matthew, glad you came with these good ladies. I have a box in the luggage container to claim. How are you Little Sister? Ready to be in a wedding?” he asked. “Yes, I am. We had a telephone call this morning from Scotland. Daddy says we are going in December, I will get to meet his Lieutenants and it is going to be very cold!” “What is in the box, Christopher Jr?” Jean asked. “Some extra clothes, a coat, shoes that I had when I left Ballarat and joined the service. Thought I could store them with you. That is alright isn’t it, Mum?” “Of course it is.”

Cec met Christopher Jr, Matthew, Jean and Li at the Surgery door. Cec asked, “I wanted to ask when we are going to give our gift to Dr. Blake and Mrs. Beazley. Is this a good time?” “Of course, let’s get it done,” Christopher stated. They walked up the stairs and found all three boxes sitting on the kitchen cabinet. ‘May I have your attention please,” Cec exclaimed. “Jean and Lucien – please open our gifts right now!” As the boxes were slowly opened, they discovered an exquisite crystal liquor decanter and two glasses. Each was engraved with ‘L & J.’ It was simply beautiful, and no doubt Cec had a major input in the selection of the gift. “Thank you. So nice. And you know we will enjoy it,” Lucien told them, shaking each of their hands, as Jean hugged each one. 

By 9 AM, the group had separated, the men took their wedding clothing and walked to the Wong household and restaurant. Jean and the ladies stayed in the Surgery where everyone was joyous, happy and enjoyed talking, working on each other’s hair, getting dressed. Alice spent time in the Surgery office, finding it hard to be a part of the Jean, Nancy, Sophie, and Nell group who were all talking about people in Ballarat who she had no earthly idea or remotely cared about. Li wandered in to the office and asked, “Dr. Harvey, can I join you?” “Of course you may. I have paperwork to complete. Will you be able to occupy yourself young lady?” “Yes. I brought my Calculus homework for Monday to complete. I hope to get some help from Dr. Gus tonight or maybe Sunday. It is getting harder for my Daddy to explain how to do the problems.”

At the Wong house, Lucien talked to Matthew and Richard about the rings and the gifts for Li and Chris. They took charge of them, promised not to misplace the jewelry items. Then Gus suggested a trip to the Adelaide Hills to show Lucien the cabin he booked for Sunday through Tuesday night. It belonged to the Chair of Neuro at hospital. Gus had been there before for events, but Lucien was taking Gus at his word that it was a great place to spend a few days. Matthew and Richard accompanied them. The cabin was well maintained, supplied with some food and drink, but not enough, had a working telephone, was isolated, firewood stacked at the side of the cabin, and even had indoor plumbing. There was a beautiful view off of the back porch, with comfortable chairs to sit and watch the sunset. 

“Gus, this is perfect. Jean and I will enjoy each minute we are here,” Lucien told the group. Matthew looked at his mate and stated, “I will have Paul help me get some more food and drink for the two of you. We will have it here by the time you two arrive on Sunday afternoon. No reason for you to have to do it. This way Jean will think you are the very attentive hubby!” 

By midmorning, the boutonnieres were delivered to Paul and Sue’s restaurant. Mrs. Murray said she would decorate the table for the wedding cake as well as keeping an eye on it. Sue and Jane admired the ribbons on the bouquets and corsages, how special they made them. “I hope Jean approves of my decision. She does not know about my additions,” Mrs. Murray told Sue. “I know she will. They will match the ribbons in Li’s hair.” “That was my plan. I will deliver them to the Surgery now.”

Paul and Simon provided finger food for Jean and the ladies as well as more substantial fare for Lucien and the gentlemen. The deadline to get dressed, be ready to march from the Blake Surgery and the Wong Restaurant was fast approaching. Sue helped the men with their boutonnieres and Lucien had neckties for Cec, Paul, Simon, and Gus to wear for the wedding to match what he gave Richard and Matthew at the rehearsal dinner.

Jean was beginning to get nervous, not about her or Li but that man she was going to wed. What if he had trouble with the service, could not deliver his lines without breaking down. Jean Beazley, you just deal with it. No other option. Nancy and Sophie were fastening the last buttons on Jean’s dress as Mrs. Murray delivered the flowers. The extra ribbons were such a surprise, added so much to the bouquets and corsages. 

At noon, the Bakery team called Paul to tell him they were walking the cake to the park. Cec and Paul were immediately out the door, met them at the refreshment table and discovered Mrs. Murray decorating around the cake, with vases of flowers as well as flower petals. Constables Henry and Stephen were ‘guarding’ the cake and the beverages before the wedding as well as eyeing the cake, hoping they could get a couple pieces of it. 

Their wedding celebrant, Daniel, checked on everyone at 1 PM and Andrew, the photographer, talked one final time with Lucien, to be certain he had the full list of photographs they wanted as a remembrance of the wedding. Jean heard the band beginning to warm up, play some music ahead of time, because at 2 PM they needed to be ready, sounding good as they accompany Christopher Jr and me down the aisle or rather the sidewalk. This day was coming together pretty smoothly she told herself, as everyone did one last check of her dress, her bouquet, and she made certain Li’s hair ribbons were in place. What Mrs. Murray did for their flowers was so thoughtful. What do the boutonnieres look like, she wondered? I hope I do not tear up too much. I know that man of mine will – but Matthew told me he had an extra handkerchief for his mate.

The first person to leave the restaurant was Christopher Jr. He had one final ‘military’ check of his dress uniform, shoes, and hat by Lucien and Richard, two ex-army officers as well as Matthew, an ex-enlisted man. They gave him their seal of approval, a sturdy handshake and he walked to the front door of the Surgery waiting for his Mum to appear. He had his candle lighting script in his pocket, was getting very nervous, but so glad that she had finally found happiness with the Doctor and his daughter. 

At 1:30, Simon opened the door, escorted Jean to the sidewalk, kissed her gently on the cheek, shook Christopher’s hand and they were off to cross the street and enter the park. Simon, Jean, Christopher Jr, Jane and Michael, walked to their assigned place, deep in the park, away from the rest of the wedding party. Now that did not mean there weren’t friends of Lucien and Jean’s waiting there for an early look at Jean in her dress or her handsome escort. Simon, Jane and Michael staked out their assigned ‘viewing’ post with the children becoming quite excited at their upcoming role in the wedding. As a matter of fact, they told everyone who walked by them what they were going to do.

By 1:45 PM, the band switched to dance music as Daniel, Matthew, Richard, and Lucien waited at the park entrance to collect Li, Nancy, and Sophie. Lucien looked at Li’s hair with the dozen ribbons, her bouquet with matching ribbons, her ‘grown up’ dress and nearly lost his composure. “Daddy, Daddy, you are supposed to be happy today. Do you have a handkerchief? Mummy always has one for you,” Li stated, looking at Lucien. Matthew quickly stated, “Here mate, I have an extra one. What is a Best Man for, right?” Then Richard chimed in, “Here are a couple more. Can’t keep your bride awaiting right?” “Um no, no can’t do that. Forward we go. You have the rings, the other gifts, right?” “Of course we do, Dr. Blake,” Matthew stated. “Li, your ribbons match my boutonniere,” Richard told her as he hugged his Major’s little girl. “Did your Mummy Jean plan this?” “I don’t think so, but maybe Mrs. Murray did.” 

Once Lucien had Li’s hand, Richard had Nancy on his arm and Sophie was holding Matthew’s arm, they began their stroll to the altar. After Alice locked the Surgery, Cec, Paul, Nell, Sue, Gus, and she followed closely behind them. Lucien thought, this wedding is about to start, and I am not nervous about being married just so excited that Jean wants to be with me. I know our few days away will be marvelous. And that Li will be safe with Matthew and Alice. Let’s get this show on the road. I can hardly wait to see what her dress looks like, how absolutely stunningly beautiful she will be.

Daniel arranged the group in front of the altar, leaving room for Jean and Christopher Jr. Lucien held Li’s hand as he stood at the altar, looking for his bride who had not made an appearance as of yet. Daniel gestured to the band to begin the Blake-Beazley version of their ‘wedding march’ and then waved to the Wong trio standing at the end of the walkway. Daniel then asked the crowd to rise in anticipation of Jean and her son coming down the aisle. 

Jane and Michael became quite animated with Daniel’s signal, motioned towards Christopher Jr and Jean, and they started forward. Jean took a deep breath and smiled at the children. She heard them tell the crowd, “They are coming, they are! Uncle Lucien, Li, Auntie Jean is coming! She is so pretty!” As Christopher Jr and Jean lined up on the sidewalk, they were looking directly at Lucien and Li. “Ready to get married Mum?” “Yes I am.” Christopher Jr kissed his Mum on the cheek and they took their first step towards the altar, accompanied by Michael and Jane. Jean smiled at Lucien who was standing ramrod stiff, with his back to Daniel Liu, their wedding celebrant. He was grinning at her, pushing his hair down at his neckline, clearing his throat, clutching Li’s hand, and the two of them seemed to be inching their way forward, one step at a time. 

The Wong children were skipping, laughing, dancing their way towards Lucien and Li. The crowd applauded the foursome of Jean, Christopher Jr, Jane and Michael as they passed by. When they were about half way to the altar, several of Li’s schoolmates appeared as if on cue, from somewhere, Lucien and Jean could never figure out where, and joined Michael and Jane to accompany Jean and Christopher Jr the remainder of the way to the altar. However, when the group finally reached Lucien and Li, they were several feet from the location Daniel had initially assigned them. 

Lucien made eye contact with Jean, he smiled, cleared his throat once again, then his breath hitched, and he said, loud enough for everyone to hear, “Oh my goodness gracious, Jeannie Beazley you are so beautiful today. Will you marry me?” Chris looked at the two of them, figuring out how to keep walking his Mum closer to the altar. He knew they were not where they needed to be. Paul had written down his ‘marching’ orders very clearly. Chris thought, ‘Dr. Blake, you are not – then Chris stopped, well it is his wedding, not a military exercise, we just get creative, change the plans.’ Then he saw Matthew and Richard approach their mate, attempt to walk both Lucien and his daughter towards Daniel, allowing Christopher Jr to continue moving his Mum forward. 

The crowd chortled at the antics of the Good Doctor. Jacob began a drum roll, starting quietly and getting louder and louder. The noise startled Lucien and Jean back to reality, and they realized they were in the ‘wrong’ place. Matthew, Richard, and Christopher Jr were trying their collective best to change their location. Once they were close to the altar, Daniel Liu nodded his approval and Chris kissed his Mum’s cheek, placed her hand on top of Lucien’s and stepped back. He repositioned himself to look Dr. Blake in the eyes, grinned at him. He snapped to attention, saluted Lucien, and then turned to address the Best Men, Matthew and Richard, snapped to attention and saluted them as well. Finally, Chris stood next to Richard and let out a big sigh of relief. Richard chuckled at him and then stated, “You did very good Private Beazley! Major Blake can be a real challenge at times!” “Yes, he most certainly was this afternoon!”


	43. The Wedding

Ch. 43 The Wedding 

Daniel Liu addressed the audience with opening remarks about the order of the wedding ceremony of Jean Beazley and Lucien Blake. He explained that they wanted their wedding to commence with their children and the lighting of a Blake Beazley Unity Candle. Jean and Li handed their flower bouquets to Nancy and Sophie, and Li walked to her father and held his hand. Christopher Jr walked to his Mum’s side and took her hand. Daniel handed each one a taper candle, lit it for them, and the quartet, in unison, ignited the single wick on the pillar candle. Daniel took the taper candles and extinguished the flames.

Then Lucien began, “Jean and I want to tell you both how much you mean to our marriage, our new family. Um, let me talk to my daughter Li first. Li, if you did not recognize me ah in Shanghai yes, in Shanghai – “ he stopped and stumbled to a halt. Matthew placed his hand on his mate’s shoulder, handed him a handkerchief, whispered something in his ear. Everyone saw Dr. Lucien Blake nod his head as if he understood what Matthew said, but then he shuttered, gasped for a breath, wiped his eyes, stared at the ground. Finally Li shook his arm. He raised his head, stared at his daughter. “Daddy look at me. Yes, Daddy, I did know who you were that morning in the Orphanage. If you did not bring me to Adelaide, and if you did not recognize Mrs. B, we would not be standing here today,” Li took over her Father’s lines, then looked at Jean. Jean was thinking, this is not what we practiced, Dr. Blake, but if a ten year old can improvise, so can I. “And Li if you did not encourage both me and your Daddy to talk to each other, not disagree so much, and push us, yes push us along – as did our neighbors – um on Valentine’s Day, we would not be standing here this fine afternoon.” 

As his Mum was speaking, Christopher looked at the script he had in his pocket, scanning it to see what else they were supposed to say during this Unity Candle section. Then he began, “Mum, I will share you with my new little sister Li, because she needs your assistance growing up. You have so many qualities that she needs to acquire – like your independent streak, arguing when you need to, being an organizer and a financial wizard, and of course, mixed in with generous amounts of teasing and laughter. Our Beazley family always looked out for each other, cared for one another but Mum, you held us responsible for our actions. And that raised eyebrow look I received when you were displeased with me, the sassiness you dished out when I needed to get back in line. But um, Li, I need help to become a man and a soldier. I need a father’s love and guidance. Will you please share your Father with me? That way we both will have a complete family once again.” “Yes, Christopher Jr, I will share my Daddy with you. I know our parents will help each of us grow up, be brave, be strong. They will love both of us,” Li told her new brother. 

During Chris Jr’s impromptu speech about his Mum, Lucien came out of his ‘state,’ began to listen to qualities that his new wife possessed and he grinned as did the wedding party. Lucien stated, “Chris Jr, nothing you said just now surprises me about you Mum. I know she will help my daughter be as strong as she is, will love me and Li and you, be our anchor. Please let me help you as you mature into a soldier and a gentleman,“ Lucien told Jean’s oldest son. “Yes Sir, I will.”

“Your Mum and I have mementos of our wedding for each of you. Chris Jr, I want to present you with his gold pocket watch, engraved with Jean and my initials and the date, as well as a watch fob. I am delighted to have Jean’s son join our found family.” He shook his hand, handed the jewelry to Chris Jr and he hugged his Mum, wiped some tears and shook Dr. Blake’s hand. 

“Li, I have our gift for you. Here is a ring, engraved with our initials – mine, yours and your Daddy’s along with the date. I am so pleased to have such a wise daughter, who knew before we did, that your Daddy and I were in love with each other, could provide a family for you,” Jean told her. Li hugged her, then Lucien joined them. The crowd erupted into spontaneous applause causing Jean and Lucien, Li and Christopher Jr to turn around and acknowledge them. 

Daniel smiled at Jean and Lucien, and stated, “Shall I continue?” “Yes, please, I want to marry my lady.” Daniel began with Lucien, looking him square in the eyes, helping him focus, quietly told him head up, Dr. Blake. Lucien nodded yes. “Lucien, please look at your bride, Jean, and repeat after me, “I Lucien Radcliffe Blake, take thee Jean Mary Randall Beazley, to be my lawful wedded wife, To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, To love and to cherish till death do us part.” In delivering his lines, the demeanor of Lucien Blake had changed. He was Major Blake and he spoke with a much stronger voice, a soldier who needed to complete a mission, and there was no looking down, boring a hole in the ground. As Lucien completed his vows he smiled at Jean, took a gulp of air, and grinned at Li, who was standing next to Jean. Daniel Liu breathed a sigh of relief then smiled at Lucien.

Then Daniel turned his focus to Jean. “Ready Jean?” he said quietly. She nodded yes. “Jean, repeat after me, I Jean Mary Randall Beazley, take thee Lucien Radcliffe Blake, to be my lawful wedded husband, To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, To love and to cherish till death do us part.” Jean delivered her lines flawlessly, though at times her eyebrow arched up and her voice took on some feistiness. She kept her eyes focused on Lucien, occasionally squeezing his hand.

Jean broke into a huge smile as she completed her lines. If seated close to the altar, one could hear Lucien say, “I love you Jeannie Blake, I really do.” “I love you Lucien, no doubts at all,” Jean replied. Daniel looked at the two of them, let out a second sigh of his own. Yes, the Good Doctor and his bride made it. Now on to the rings and the Best Men. “The rings please.” Matthew and Richard walked to Daniel, placed Jean’s and his Major’s wedding bands, respectively, in his hand. 

“Lucien, please place this ring on Jean’s finger, and repeat after me: Jean, I give this ring as a symbol of my love.” Lucien carefully slid the ring part of the way on her finger, kissed her hand and then placed it securely. “Jean, place this ring on Lucien’s finger, and repeat after me: Lucien, I give this ring as a symbol of my love.” Jean placed the ring on her love’s finger, kissed it, and then moved it all the way down. She looked at Lucien and said softly, “Just about there, Dr. Blake,” as she smiled at him. “Finally!” he grinned at her. “I have my focus back, Jeannie Blake, I do.”

Daniel then looked at the couple and announced very loudly, “Dr. Lucien Blake, you may kiss your bride, Jean Beazley Blake.” Lucien embraced his love and kissed her, coming up for air after the first kiss, and added another kiss for good measure. “I want to introduce, for the very first time, Dr. and Mrs. Lucien Blake, and their children Li and Christopher Jr.” 

The audience once again began clapping, whistling, and then Jacob the drummer began a drum solo that announced to the world that Jean and Lucien were married this fine fall afternoon. Daniel made just one more announcement – “Join us for the reception. Plenty of cake, beverages, and conversation. Follow all of us down the aisle. You can’t miss it.” 

Then the band played _People Will Say We We're in Love_ , the tune Jean and Lucien danced to several weeks ago. As the entourage began to exit the altar area, Lucien whispered in Jean’s ear, she smiled, and they began dancing their way to the reception. Christopher picked Li up, held her in his arms, and danced her down the aisle much to the delight of the crowd.

Nearly 90 minutes into her Daddy and Mummy Jean’s wedding reception, Li sat down on a park bench near the wedding cake. Her new shoes were beginning to hurt her feet. She continued watching everyone, what they were doing, trying to process what this wedding was all about. My Daddy and Mummy are always smiling, kissing each other, had cut the cake, pieces exchanged without either one getting cake all over their clothing, the toasts made – several times. Hugs and more hugs. Shaking hands. Dancing – yes I danced with Daddy, Christopher Jr, Uncle Matthew, Uncle Richard, Cec, Simon, Paul, and even Dr. Gus – he picked me up and held me so we could dance. So many people talked to me about how happy we three seemed, about our new family. I hope they are talking that way to Christopher Jr as well, but most of the neighbors do not know him. So I don’t know.

And the number of pictures that Andrew, the photographer, had staged was incredible. Li noticed a person was helping Andrew by checking off the photographs when he completed them – he was so organized and he had to be. She smiled as she remembered the pictures she was in – with her Daddy, Mummy, Christopher Jr; the four of them with Uncle Matthew, Uncle Richard, Nancy and Sophie; then the one with Dr. Harvey, Dr. Beth Morse, Dr. Gus, Belle, and the Wong family, Cec and Nell – that last one had so many people that Andrew stood on a ladder to take it.

She smiled as her school friends found her sitting on the park bench and one of them asked, “Can we be in a picture with you Li?” “Yes, of course. Let’s tell Andrew what we want.” Just before he snapped the photograph, Lucien and Jean walked up and added themselves to the picture. The children were even more animated with the bride and groom in ‘their’ special picture. After the first photograph was taken, Li remembered that Andrew told the group, “You can act crazy on this one, even the bride and groom, Dr. and Mrs. Blake.” 

Li returned to her bench and continued thinking about the wedding and reception – so this is what I began with my Daddy and Mrs. B. She smiled, did not notice her Daddy walk towards her, sit down next to her, and gently move her to his lap. Andrew quickly took several pictures and then he wrote down in his notes – unplanned shots of Groom and his daughter, just incredible. Will be the best one of the wedding!

A couple hours into the reception, Lucien whispered in his love’s ear, “Let’s be on our way. I want you to myself, not sharing you with everyone in the neighborhood.” Jean smiled, her eyebrow cocked in its upward arc, “Thought you would never get the idea. Let’s change clothing, tell Li good bye, and drive where ever you have a reservation.” By 5 PM they had changed into their ‘traveling’ outfits, Lucien was wearing dark trousers, a white shirt, and a new sport coat while Jeannie was decked out in a beautiful dark green dress, with elbow length sleeves. Gus and Richard loaded the boot of their auto with travel cases, Blake’s medical bag. Alice and Sue added a coat for Jean along with rain gear and a blanket.

Once Jean had carefully thrown her bouquet over her shoulder in Alice’s direction, she heard laughter, then Alice’s voice, “Jean, I caught it. I didn’t want it to land on the floor. What was that all about?” she asked anyone in the vicinity. Nell looked at her, and said, “Alice, my dear, you are the next person to wed. Matthew, are you going to ask her today?” “What did you say Nell? I um well, Jean why didn’t you explain this to me?” Alice mumbled, as Matthew walked to her, placed his arm around her waist. “Only superstition, my Alice. Doesn’t mean a thing, I think. Guess we will find out in the next few months.”

“Where is my daughter?” Lucien asked the crowd. “Right here, Daddy. I want you and Mummy Jean to have a nice time. I will be alright, I will miss you both but I know Uncle Matthew and Dr. Harvey will be here with me. But I do need to hug you both,” Li told them, being very strong. After the three separated, Lucien began to tear up, “No tears, Daddy. I am fine. Just you two leave, right now!” Li stated, as tears began to build in the corners of her eyes. Simon walked to her side, took her hand, pulled her closer to him, and whispered in Li’s ear, “You are such a brave young lady. Let’s take a walk, to the park. I think Richard wants to come with us.” “Yes, yes, I will do that with you both.” Li reached for Richard’s hand as well, and the trio exited the Blake surgery.

Much to Lucien’s surprise his Best Men did not decorate their new car and for some reason that bothered him. Just what did they do, he wondered. Lucien drove them to a hotel in the City Centre, used valet parking, checked into the honeymoon suite. Jean watched him smile at her. We get to be together for a few days, to talk, to love, and to relax. Lucien confirmed room service for 7 PM for dinner and 11 AM in the morning for breakfast fare. 

As soon as they were in their suite they opened their travel cases, and Lucien removed new bottles of scotch and sherry. After they touched glasses, Jean stated, “Lucien, this day has been such a range of emotions for me. What about you, my love?” Jean was beginning to feel tired and somewhat worried about Li, but mainly delighted she was finally Mrs. Lucien Radcliffe Blake. “Well, Jeannie, I was a mess at the beginning of the Unity Candle thingy, and we had talked about it, practiced it, and as soon as I saw Li looking at me, lost it, bloody well lost it,” Dr. Blake explained. “But that daughter of mine, rescued us, got us back on track, then along with the Beazley family um I got my act together. I had a good time after that – and you did say I DO, you did!”

Jean picked up the room telephone and placed a call to the Blake Surgery and handed the receiver to Lucien. Li answered, “Daddy? Is that you?” “Yes my little one, it is. We are in the hotel, near the Anzac day parade route. Are you alright?” Lucien stated, his voice staying strong. “Yes, we are eating dinner and the living area is packed with people. Thank you for calling me but I am doing alright so far. I will be brave for you. Can I talk with Mummy?” Li asked. “Li, we are missing you already but know you will have plenty of company. Did Simon and Richard help you this afternoon?” Jean asked. “Yes, they did. They said you asked them to take me a walk and it helped. And Sue and I placed both of our new dresses in Daddy’s closet. Call me tomorrow, right?” Li asked. “Of course we will. We drive to our next place – but I do not know where we are going. Could not pry that out of your Daddy. However Matthew and Alice know.”

After dinner in the Blake Surgery, Chris Jr, Matthew, Alice, Nancy, and Sophie, began playing pontoon while Nell and Cec asked Li to sit with them. They had stories to tell her and photographs to share. They sat on the couch, placed Li between them, both of smiled at Lucien’s child, as she looked at them. “Do you know how we know your Father?” Nell asked her. “Yes I do. Nell, you were with his Mum when she had Daddy. You told him you were there when he took his first breath and he had a headful of blond curls. Mummy Jean and I both like his curly hair, don’t let him grease it down. Mr. Cec, you know both Uncle Matthew and Daddy. I hope you have stories to tell me. The stories that Uncle Matthew and Daddy tell me are well it is like they remember the same thing, but so differently.” 

As the two older adults told Li about her Daddy and Grandmother, she sat staring at them, in awe with the stories, asking questions by the dozens. Both Cec and Nell looked at her and Cec said, “Li, you are Lucien’s child. As a boy, he always asked so many questions. Your Grandmother would be delighted to meet you young lady.”

“What did she look like?” Nell handed Li several pictures of her and Lucien. “Nell, Nell, look at this – there is Daddy. And that must be his Mum.“ “My sister Agnes and I went through our photo albums looking for pictures for you. You may keep these.“ “And look here, the way they both smile, hold their mouth just so. Mummy Jean told Daddy and me that we do so many things alike, from not getting to the point of what we want to say to the way we hold our mouth,” Li explained. 

Li continued, “And this is the studio, Grandmother’s studio, where she taught Daddy so much, so much more than to paint. He loved her, missed her so um badly when she died. He was just ten years old then. Now I am the same age, but my Daddy found me!” Nell smiled at Li and asked, “I am so happy for both you and your Daddy. May I hug you dear child?” “Yes. Thank you for telling me these stories,” Li stated. 

Chris Jr began to gather his gear, needed to depart for the bus depot. “When do you leave, Christopher Jr?” Nell asked. “Nell, I have to be there at 9 PM. Who is walking with me?” “Alice, Li and I will be your escorts,” Matthew announced. ‘Everyone else, good bye. Thank you for coming for my Mum’s wedding. I think we got Dr. Blake and her off to a good start,” Christopher Jr told the crowd in the Blake living area. 

As the foursome walked into the waiting area for the military transportation, Chris Jr reached for Li’s hand. “Little sister, please tell Mum I will call next weekend. By then, I will have completed another section of my language study and hopefully will have good news to share. You be good for Matthew and Alice, right?” “Yes, of course. Study hard. Can I hug you good bye?” Li asked, tearing up somewhat. “Certainly, I need a hug as well.” Within minutes he was walking up the steps of the bus and the trio watched the vehicle drive away. Matthew took Li’s left hand and Alice held her right hand and they walked out of the bus depot. “Li Blake, you are one very brave young lady. And I would imagine you are getting tired. I know I am. Let’s walk back to the Surgery, help you get ready for bed,” Alice told her. “Yes, good idea, Dr. Harvey,” Li told her as she started yawning.

After eating their dinner, drinking a bottle of wine, Jean changed into her newly purchased wedding night attire. Lucien admired her risqué clothing, had her model it for him, but quickly removed it from her. “Jeannie Blake, I like this better!” he chuckled as he ran his hands up and down her back and legs. “And you Dr. Blake, you have nothing on as well, not even covering your back,” Jean told her love. “Yes, um I am going to do my best to avoid you seeing my back, but I do want you to caress, kiss and well do whatever you want with my chest. I think it is time. I trust you, Jeannie. Will you join me in bed? I want to talk with you, for us to love each other. And I am going to say something – I hope you will agree with me. I am not nervous about this evening. We have been together several times already. Each time I know we needed each other’s support and help. Being together made us stronger. I think we can relax this evening, be more confident with each other. I know that you love me, are happy with what we do in bed. I am so glad you are with me from now until forever, Mrs. Blake!” 

As Lucien finished his ‘speech,’ tears began flowing into his beard. He reached for Jean’s hand, but she crawled into his arms, hugging him, kissing his neck, teasing his prick. He held her tightly, struggling to say, “Jeannie, in camp I never expected to survive. Never dreamed I would find a special lady like you. You are my anchor, my best friend and my love.” “Even if I am sassy, feisty, and bossy some days, Dr. Blake?” Jean asked, with her eyebrow arching up. “Yes, I want that and need it. You make me the best I can be every day.”

“Can we mess around a bit, Dr. Blake? You are getting quite philosophical on me this being our first ‘official’ night together,” Jean asked him. “Oh my, yes, I want, I need, we need, let me get to you right now!” Lucien told her, grinning impiously at his new bride. Their intense love making was interrupted by sleep at times, then they returned to pleasing each other. 

When Jean woke up, it was first light, and Lucien was gently snoring, perhaps smiling. As she watched her love, he quickly was awake and kissed her deeply and passionately. “Gotcha didn’t I Jeannie Blake?” Lucien laughed at his bride, how he caught her unaware of his intentions. “Dr. Blake, I love you, especially when you act like this. You can’t contain yourself this morning can you?” “No Ma’am, I cannot. We will not be interrupted by my minder, our daughter, the telephone - it is just the two of us, newlyweds, on our honeymoon. Going to enjoy you every minute that I can,” Lucien told her, as he kissed her again.

Early Sunday morning, Matthew, Gus, Paul, and the three children filled the boot of Gus’ auto with food and drink, including stir fry vegs and soup from the restaurant for the Blake’s first evening in the cabin. Matthew added bacon and eggs from the Blake refrigerator. Li packed her Daddy’s biscuits, a piece of their wedding cake and some fruit. Gus wrote a note with directions to a restaurant and a small grocery for additional food. Then the gags, noise makers, alarm clocks, banners were added to the car. Gus and his helpers were going to place them in strategic places in and around the bedroom. 

While they were eating room service breakfast, Lucien called the Surgery. Li answered, not in her usual ‘Blake Surgery’ but “Daddy, is that you?” “Yes, it is Li. And how are you this morning?” Lucien asked. “We are all alright. Cec, Nell, Nancy and Sophie are getting ready to walk to the bus depot. They all want to tell you and Mummy Jean something. Alright here they are.” In unison, they said – “Thank you for inviting us to your wedding. We had a marvelous time. Write us when you return, send pictures!” Jean took the receiver and said in return, “Thank you so much for making our day so very special. Safe journey back to Ballarat.” Lucien then asked for Li, “Now what are your plans for today Li?” “I have homework to do. Simon, Jane, Michael and I are going to the park, and then Dr. Gus is taking me to dinner this evening. I will be fine, really. Have a good time. You will call me again, right?” “Yes, Li, I will call again tomorrow. I love you my little sweetheart. Bye,” Lucien said before he started tearing up. “Jeannie, Jeannie, she sounds so grown up. I just can’t believe it, can’t.” 

After the newlyweds dressed for the day and repacked their travel cases, Lucien handed Jean the car keys. “Will you drive? Let me navigate to our next destination. Gus gave me a key to the cabin in the Adelaide Hills that we will be staying in until Wednesday. I think you will like it.” “Have you seen it Dr. Blake?” Jean asked, with a bit of ‘sassy’ in her voice. “Yes Ma’am, of course I have. Very nice location, with a view overlooking a small lake, plenty of room inside and no dunny,” Lucien told his bride, then chuckled. “What Lucien?” “Um nothing my love.”

When they arrived at the cabin, a ‘Just Married’ banner was prominently displayed over the entrance, with noise makers hanging on the door knob. Jean parked their car and each of them carried their travel case and in addition, Lucien had his medical bag. On first glance, Jean, the ex-housekeeper, thought the place was clean and had been recently aired out. The kitchen was well stocked with food and beverage. “Lucien, did you bring all of this food?” “Um no, Matthew and Paul were going to bring some food for us this morning. What did you find in the refrigerator?” Lucien asked. “Um, stir fry and soup to heat up, some bacon and eggs. And on the table a note telling us where a nearby restaurant is as well as a small grocery,” Jean answered.

Lucien told Jean, “I am going to pop the kettle on. There are biscuits right next to it. And Jeannie – as Lucien nibbled on one – they are my biscuits – I mean they are your biscuits.” “What are you saying? Let me taste one,” Jean stated. Lucien placed his biscuit into her mouth, she took a bite. “Of course they are mine and taste and look just like them.” “And how can you be so certain?” Lucien asked his love. “Dr. Blake, just how many dozens of biscuits have I baked for you and my children and my Christopher?” Jean asked him, smiling at her new husband, but wondering what else the Matthew-Paul team brought with them.

After placing their travel cases in the bedroom, and finding fresh sheets and towels lying on the end of the bed, Jean plopped herself on the middle of the bed and landed on something. Before she could say a word, a sound like an Ah-ooo-Gah horn startled her, and she yelled, “Lucien! What on earth was that?” As he sat down on the other side of the bed, he triggered a creepy Halloween scream. “Lucien, what is going on?” Jean asked him, as she quickly stood up. “In my opinion, my dear Lady Jean, since there was absolutely nothing crazy written on our car, nothing in the hotel room, I think our good friends have placed it all here – to entertain us. Let’s hope we can discover the gags now and not get really surprised during the night,” Lucien explained.

As they unpacked the limited clothing in the dresser drawers, they found silly notes from Li, Jane and Michael. “Do you know what I think Lucien? The children had to have help to get up here, adult help like Paul, Matthew, Gus, maybe Richard,” Jean stated. Lucien found the note that confirmed her idea. “Jeannie, you are spot on and add in Alice and Cec.” 

Jean smiled at Lucien, reached for his hand, “I want you in that bed right over there, noise makers or not, Dr. Blake. Will you join me?” “Of course, I will. Is clothing optional?” “Most certainly.”


	44. Honeymoon in Adelaide

Ch. 44 Honeymoon in Adelaide 

After they quickly undressed each other, Jean pulled her love into bed, began to kiss, caress, and love him. Lucien grinned at his new wife, chuckled and told her, “I thought you would be tired of me by now. We were in bed for hours Saturday evening and this morning. Still haven’t worn you out yet, my love? I did not know I was officially marrying someone who –“ Lucien was cut short by her massaging his prick, the response she elucidated from him. “Jeannie, my goodness, would you look at him?” 

“I told you last night Lucien, we can be wild and crazy, not worry about awakening your daughter or your minders. Both of us can be uninhibited, finally. I need to get some of this out of me, at least until we have another extended period of time alone,” Jean told him, continuing to kiss as many areas of her dear man as she could reach. “Jeannie Blake, I love you, did you know that?” Lucien stated, descending on her with kisses, punctuated with tears of joy. ”I would hope so, Dr. Blake!” Jean told him, as she wiped his tears, kissed his neck.

“Mrs. Blake, I have a question, really a series of questions. In this cabin, where are we going to get it on? I propose we start right here, in this bed. What other locations do you want to try?” Lucien asked, grinning at her. “Dr. Blake, Sir, what about in front of the fireplace? Put all of the cushions from the couch on the floor, start a fire in the fireplace, have some blankets to cover up with, open that bottle of champagne from Cec that I found in the refrigerator. Then perhaps in the bathtub?” Jean added, with each suggestion punctuated by a kiss to her dear man’s lips. 

Jean realized just how hot her face was becoming – at what she was suggesting they do. She tried not to look Lucien in the eyes. She thought, if I am blushing now, looking at the twinkling sky blue eyes of my man will make me blush even more. Just so hot in here. “Jean, my lady, you are turning purple do you know that?” Lucien asked, kissing her hands. “And I have a couple of additional places to consider – like the couch, perhaps in the kitchen, probably ending up on the table, it would be kinda hard but worth a try, don’t you think, my dear?” Lucien playfully asked, his eyebrows dancing at her as he moved her face to meet his and kiss her blushing neck, ears, cheeks, and finally her lips. “I won’t stop blushing if you keep kissing me. Still very hot, you know,” Jean told him, as she waved her hand back and forth across her face, trying to stir up some cool air. 

“Yes, Lucien, I think where we are is a good place to begin. Now here is what I propose. I want to enjoy you, Dr. Blake, admire every inch of you, feel you from head to foot. We have not allowed ourselves this luxury,” Jean told him as she kissed his lips, crawled on top of her love. Along her ‘Lucien’ journey, she discovered a scar on his lower left chest that he explained was a wound he had to repair himself, and obviously it was not his best piece of surgical work. Jean continued to study his arms, his hands, and fingers. She traced her small hands over his much larger ones, kissed his wedding ring. Continuing her ‘journey,’ Jean detected many small healed cuts, scrapes, as well as a faint scar on his lower left arm. 

“This one is old. What did you do?” she asked as she placed her lips on his scar, ran her tongue over it several times, causing him to moan and squirm. “Jean, such a tease you are my love. I fell out of a tree in our backyard, broke my arm, needed to be repaired and my father did the surgery. He was so bloody angry at me. Just another episode in my life when I disappointed him. One step closer to banishing me to Melbourne, but at the time I did not know that,” Lucien explained. Jeannie continued kissing his arm, before moving down to his belly to kiss his lengthening prick.

“My turn. I need to start here, right here with you,” Lucien said as he started with her curls. “I will be back here later, my dear.” Then he began to work towards her smiling face. Lucien gently worked his fingers over her chest, triggering goosebumps and then he began caressing her breasts, kissing them, playing with her nipples, tickling her ribs, and concluded with a massive kiss on her lips. “Well, what did you think of that one, my love?” he asked, grinning before he locked lips with her again. “Dr. Blake, still trying to catch my breath. But I do think it was your best one yet!” Jean told him. 

“Jeannie, I just realized something. We have never made out when we could see each other – always at night, no lights on, I would almost say a ‘quickie.’ Could not let Li find us in bed. Yesterday in the hotel, I just needed to um yes, well both of us needed to be together, we are lucky I made it five minutes without um, you know. Now, I like your idea of taking our time. Slowing everything down.” “So nothing you have seen so far has changed your mind about me, Dr. Blake?” Jean asked, as she held Lucien’s very hard, marble like prick in her hand, kissing him. “Not a thing, my dear Mrs. Blake. And let me ask the same question – you still alright with me?” Lucien asked, squirming a bit more as Jean kissed his prick from one end to the other. “I would not change a thing my love.”

Smiling at her new husband, Jean told him, “Now, it is my turn once again. Let me look at your legs, feet. As Jean studied his feet, she ran her hands up and down them, he was not ticklish in the least. She knew that would not be the case with her. Then she began moving her hands gently on his legs and stopped when she discovered an old scar on his left knee. “So Dr. Blake, what is this all about?” “Ah Jeannie, playing rugby in medical school in Edinburgh and really tore it up. Needed surgery, on crutches for several weeks, took too many pain killers, drank excessive amounts of top shelf single malt Scotch. But eventually, it healed, I stopped the drugs and alcohol and threw the crutches away. Hurts when it is cold or weather fronts are coming through,” Lucien explained, as he felt Jean kiss his scar. She continued on her voyage up his legs until she reached his prick, promptly held him and showered kisses once again over his erect member. “Does he like us, Lucien?” Jean asked. “Of course he does!”

“My turn my lady,” Lucien stated as he began to admire the very red polish on her toe nails. He carefully felt one foot and then the other, quickly realized that Jean Randall Beazley Blake was quite ticklish, and that he could trigger her giggles as well. “Now, my dear I have a question. How did I trigger your fit of giggles? I was simply playing with your feet. Pray tell, can you explain?” he asked, in a serious tone. “No I cannot, Dr. Blake can you?” “Nope. Hence I continue my very important explorations.” 

Lucien moved from Jean’s feet to her ankles, knees, and continued up her legs until he triggered a gasp from his love. “Jeannie, did I hurt you? What did I do?” he asked, his voice indicating concern for his new bride. Jean turned her face away from him, was staring at the wall, chewing on her lower lip. “Um, ah I am going to be fine. Just give me a minute, Lucien,” Jean told him, as she thought what to tell her love, how to explain, hoping her leg stopped hurting. She realized she had not shared this with her Good Doctor, her husband. He must not have seen the scar when he examined me after I hurt my ribs in the op shop attempted robbery or when he helped me into the tub so I could soak my very sore back and hips. Definitely not when we were enjoying each other at home or the hotel. 

Jean’s ‘minute’ was taking much longer than he anticipated. Lucien reached for her face and slowly turned her head so she had to look at him. “Mrs. B, look at me, talk to me, please.” “That area is a scar from a burn um when I was a child. I apply a lotion twice a day to keep that area soft and pliable. However, I think you must have hit a really sensitive area. I am fine, yes just fine, Dr. Blake,“ Jean stated, as her lower lip began to quiver. “Jeannie, I recall our early days – when you called me Dr. Blake and said you were ‘fine,’ you were not telling me the truth. Is that the case now?” Lucien asked his love, smiling at her. 

“Um, yes, ah well it is still hurting, muscles are trying to cramp. Sorry to destroy the mood, Dr. Blake.” “Jean, will you let me help you?” Jean looked at him, lower lip continuing to quiver, tears building in her eyes, took a deep breath, nodded her head in the affirmative. “Please make it stop.” Lucien felt her leg around the scar and knew this time she was telling him the truth. “I will do my best for you my love,” he stated as he kissed her leg, held it gently in his hands, and began to work on pressure points with his fingers. Jean gasped, laid back on the pillow, her eyes and hands clenched shut. But within a few minutes, she felt her hands open, her leg relax, and realized Lucien was kissing her leg once again. “Better?” “Yes, I believe so. Thank you,” she reported, as she wiped the tears from her face.

“Jeannie Blake, may I suggest we get up, warm up dinner, drink some tea, sit outside for a while, admire the sunset. Let your leg muscles calm down. We will talk later about a different lotion for your scar. And I will be very careful with your leg. As careful as you have been with my back, my dear,” Lucien told her as he hugged his lady, wiped more tears from her face. “Yes, thank you for helping me, Lucien Blake.” “My pleasure my dear.”

As they were eating, Lucien smiled at Jean and he started talking, almost in a stream of consciousness. Lucien held her hands, admired her red nail polish, then kissed her new wedding band, and said, “Jeannie love, I am so thankful we found each other, that you did not find someone in Ballarat to walk out with, settle down. That you bolted that Bloody town and ran to Adelaide, of all places. When Matthew found you, ah um Mrs. B, you stood your ground, did not leave with him. And the best, truly the very best, my lady, is that you were still here when Li and I arrived. My life, even with Li, would be ah nothing, absolutely nothing, so bleak, so dark um - ” Jean reached for his hands to hold, kiss. “I love you my dear, I do,” she said as she gently used her thumb to make circles on his palm, then kissed him again. 

Then Jean continued, “I am so happy you were willing to take on someone like me. Was I a ‘project’ for you, Lucien Blake? I know full well that I needed someone to rescue me, save me from myself. By the time we ate lunch in the park, talked about Li’s first day of school, I think deep down we both knew by talking, listening to each other, we could help each other, don’t you think? Every day I have been with you, I have felt your love and support. So glad I realized that, did not get stuck on ‘stupid stubborn.’ I hope you feel the same, my dear man.” “Jeannie, I most certainly do. And you know what, I loved my ‘project’ so much I married her!” Lucien told her, reaching to kiss her hands.

After finishing dinner, the newlyweds retired to the small porch area, and discovered a glider, sat down to admire the sunset, watch the wildlife visit the small lake below. Lucien made a quick trip to the boot of their car to collect a blanket and discovered not only a very nicely wrapped box but also two wine bottles, with bows. They must have been hidden from view – he did not see any of the gifts at the hotel.

“Jeannie, here is the blanket. Let me get you all covered up and I will hand you these wedding presents that I discovered in the boot. Then I will join you, get cuddled up close, getting chilly isn’t it?” Lucien told her. Jean opened the package and discovered it was from the Scottish Lieutenants. It was obvious they had Richard purchase a supply of condoms for their honeymoon trip. There was also a short note, looked like Joseph had written it.

_Major and Jean,_  
_We Owe You – when you visit us, we will be delighted to spend time with Li – at the cinema or theatre, our museums and libraries, teach her to ski, sled, ice skate, make a snowman, throw snowballs, so you can have some very special quiet time just for the two of you._  
_Enjoy your first Honeymoon!_  
_Joseph, James and Hugh_

Lucien looked at Jean, tears in his eyes, and kissed her. Then he looked at the two bottles of wine, one white and the other red. Gus and Richard had their names on the two bottles. Their silly note said, ‘Bring these bottles back empty!’ 

“Jeannie Blake, my love, I need to tell you something, you are so beautiful!” “Dr. Blake you need glasses – I have delivered two full term children. Since I lost my Christopher, I struggled to survive, bordered on being malnourished.” “But let me repeat myself, you are beautiful, um gorgeous, in my humble opinion. There I said it again!” “Lucien, are you smitten with me?” “Do believe I am, my love.” 

“And Dr. Blake I think you are so handsome. I really like your beard and that mop of curly hair, even if it is speckled with grey, your broad shoulders, your bum, the way you hold me, the way you love me,” Jean told him, as she kissed his hands. “My bum, you say? And what triggered that comment?” Lucien chuckled as he asked his lady to explain. “The way your trousers fit you, how they are tight around your bum, well, is that because of your tailor in ‘Hong Kong’ or too many of my biscuits?” Jean asked. 

He grinned, kissed her on the cheek and then said, “My dear, I can hardly contain myself when you are in one of your tight fitting, waist hugging skirts that you wear every day. You are a distraction I will have you know – the way you sling your hips. With all of the undergarments you wear and that tight skirt, very hard to get to you during the day.” “And that is the way your surgery should be – stay focused on the patients, not me, your wife, your lover,” Jean replied. He moved closer to her and they hugged one another, beginning a deep passionate kiss. “Um, yes, we do love each other. Jean are you ready to go back inside, maybe get a fire going in the fireplace? “Yes let’s do that right now.” 

About the time Jean and Lucien returned to the cabin, Matthew looked at his watch and said, “My ladies, Gus will be here soon.” “We know, Uncle Matthew, but still working on my hair. Dr. Alice is helping me,” Li told him. “Nothing like putting me under serious pressure is there, Li? I watched Jean, Nancy and Sophie as they worked with your ribbons yesterday and I know I can make this work. There! Yes! It looks very nice. Let’s find a mirror and let you see.” 

Matthew heard the backdoor of the Surgery open and the heavy footsteps of Dr. Wilson on the staircase. “Gus, is that you?” he asked. “Yes, I am here to collect my dinner partner. Li Blake, are you ready?” Gus asked, looking for Lucien’s daughter. “Just about, Dr. Gus. Dr. Harvey is finishing with my hair and I will be right with you. Then dinner and help with my Calculus homework, please.” “Both are on my schedule. Let’s be off, my young friend.” “Uncle Matthew and Dr. Harvey, I think we are going to get Italian this evening.” “Have fun young lady. We are going to eat some of the food the neighborhood ladies delivered, have a bottle of wine, and will be here when you return,” Alice told her. 

After Gus and Li placed their order, they talked about the wedding of her Father and Jean. He asked her what her favorite part was, what she thought about her Daddy walking away from the altar, and complemented her on how she redirected the Unity Candle part of the ceremony. “Did you see Dr. Alice catch Mummy Jean’s bouquet? Both she and Uncle Matthew talked last evening about the ‘pressure’ they are under now. Do you think it really means anything?” Li asked. “Li, I don’t know. But I do know those flowers were thrown directly at Alice for her to catch. Jean could have headed them to several others but did not,” Gus told her. As they were eating dessert, Gus asked the youngster, “Li, I imagine it is difficult without your father being with you. If you need anything before he gets back, let me help you. Right?” “Dr. Gus, it is very hard, but I know on Wednesday afternoon he will be back. I made it for years without him, I can do this. I can and I will,” Li stated with certainty. 

Back at the Surgery, Li told Gus, “Dr. Gus, I understand this problem set, finally. I like the practical – you called them real world – examples that you explained. All of this makes sense now. Daddy did not know how to help me – but he was quite distracted last week. He was ah muddled. Dr. Alice is that the right word?” “Yes, young lady, and it is an excellent word to explain his behavior the last few days,” Alice answered. “Thank you Dr. Gus for your help and dinner.” “You bet, Li Blake. I need to return to hospital and check on patients. Call me if you need my assistance, with anything. See you three later.”

“Li, I brought some older mystery stories with me. A detective named Sexton Blake – now here is an issue of the _Sexton Blake Library_ and also the _Knock Out Comic_ strips. Found them in our op shop in Ballarat. Trying to get Alice to read them as well, see if she can figure out ‘who done it’ along with me. Should we start one of them this evening? If we don’t finish, we can continue tomorrow,” Matthew explained. “Uncle Matthew, I need to take a bath first, get my book bag packed for tomorrow. We need to set an alarm for tomorrow morning since Daddy and Mummy Jean are away. Then I want to read some of the Blake stories with you and Dr. Alice,” Li stated. 

When she returned to the living room, Li showed Matthew and Alice her score sheet. She was marking off the fifteen mornings, afternoons, evenings, and nights until her Daddy and Mummy returned. And with a flourish, Li Blake used a bright red marker to ‘X’ one more evening. “Did you make this page?” Alice asked. “Yes, but I had some help. Several of my friends from school thought it would make the time go quicker. And it is quite colorful, don’t you think? Now just eleven more ‘Xs’ until they are back,” Li told them. She continued, “Let’s start on one of the Sexton Blake stories, Uncle Matthew. Did you pick this because Daddy and I share the same last name as Sexton?” “Probably so, but these are stories your Father and I read when we were kids, along with the comic books you already know about,” Matthew explained. 

Lucien and Jean organized the cushions from the couch in front of the fireplace, then added two blankets. Lucien started a fire and opened the bottle of champagne. Jean slipped under the blanket and as she was studying the flames, Lucien crawled in next to her. “Here my love. A toast to us. Warm enough?” “Yes, now I am. To our second evening of being married,” Jean said as she touched his champagne glass. “Yes, so very happy lady Jean.” 

“Lucien, I just realized something. I will never be cold in bed again – we are so close all night. You generate so much ‘heat.’ When I need to use the loo, I have to untangle us, as you are saying ‘No, no Jean, don’t leave me.’ I tell you yes, yes, I will be right back. Been so long for both of us – since we had a bed partner, I like it, Lucien, I do. And I love that it is you,” Jean told him, as she held his prick, kissed his lips, buried her head in his shoulder. 

The newlyweds stopped talking, began loving each other at a slow, leisurely pace. This was a special time to spend with each other – not needing to nearly devour each other, simply enjoy one another. However, both became quite loud in their love making when they climaxed at the same time. “Jeannie Blake, what did we just do? How can this keep happening?” Lucien mumbled his delight into her breasts. “Lucien, doesn’t matter if we go fast or slow in our love making, we still are loud and noisy, aren’t we? Tell the world what just happened between us!” “I agree. I just cannot get enough of you my love. I hope I am satisfying you. I know you are keeping we boys on our toes,” Lucien told his new wife, then kissed her once again.

By the time Li was in bed, the Ballarat bus was finally pulling into the depot. It was quite busy at 10 PM on Sunday May 18th. The Adelaide bus rolled to a stop and began discharging passengers. Cec, Sophie, Nell, and Nancy stepped off the vehicle, stretched, rubbed their backs, smiled at each other. Cec stated, ”Thank you good ladies. You made a long journey seem not so arduous.” Nell smiled and told the group, “Adelaide is quite a distance from Ballarat. This trip surprised me, as Matthew’s automobile trip seemed much shorter. Nancy and Sophie yawned just thinking that they would both need to be at work in just a few hours. Cec stated, “I promised I would deliver you good ladies to your door step. I have my car parked outside.” 

After they retrieved their luggage, they walked to his car. Everyone noticed a police cruiser parked in the lot. Nancy asked, “Now just who are they looking for? Do they meet every bus from Adelaide? I know Jean does not like that Ashby copper. Are they checking up on us?” “Now why would they be interested in us, Mr. Cec?” Sophie asked as she continued to stare at the cruiser. “You know that we kept Lucien and Jean’s marriage very close to the vest. Did not tell many people in Ballarat about it. Especially kept it a secret from Dr. Blake, Lucien’s father. They have not spoken in over a decade and Lucien did not want his father to interfere,” Cec explained his reasoning. “But Lucien is a grown man, he is a physician, a decorated war veteran. Why would his father stop him from doing anything? Never heard of such a thing,” Sophie stated, as they watched the cruiser pull away from the bus depot. 

Alice and Matthew were sitting on the couch, drinking wine and scotch when he checked the clock in the living area and shook his head. Looking at Alice he smiled and said, “You know, the Ballarat contingent are just getting back. Their journey was hours long, boring at times, and quite tedious when you have to wait for people to get on and off the bus. Believe me I know!” “Matthew, do you realize we are into our second night with Li. She seems to be doing pretty well, don’t you think?” Alice asked. “Yes I do. Being with her before, knowing how Lucien and Jean have the evening structured for her has been important,” Matthew told Alice. “I agree. And having the Monday and Tuesday evening meals organized for Li will give us some down time away from the Surgery. Do you think she will have nightmares?” Alice asked. 

Matthew responded, “Lucien alerted me to that possibility. I hope he is just overthinking his absence. But if it happens, we will do our best to help his daughter. Now I just want to sit here with you, finish our drinks, and talk. I have enjoyed our ‘parenting’ stint. Have you my dear?” “I have more than I imagined. I do like being with you from morning to evening and then all night. Not certain about the need for a child, but you, yes I like that very much,” Alice told him. 

By midnight Blake and Jean had moved from the pile of cushions next to the fireplace to the bed and were just getting settled into loving each other when a loud noise startled them. “What the Bloody Hell was that?” “Lucien, what about an alarm clock? I think another gag gift from our dear friends, perhaps Matthew or Gus. Are you going to find it or do we let it wind down and look for it in the morning?” Jean asked. “I am just getting started with you and I am not stopping for anything. You taste so good this evening. I will have you right now, my Lady,” Lucien said as he peeked up at her from under the sheet, his eyes twinkling and his eyebrows dancing at his love. 


	45. Just The Two Of Us

Ch 45 Just The Two Of Us

Monday morning, before Matthew walked Li to school, Lucien placed a call to the Surgery. Li answered with “Daddy, is that you?” “Yes, yes, it is. I needed to talk to you, be certain you were alright. Your Mummy Jean and I miss you. Tell me what you did yesterday,” Lucien asked. “Daddy, we all went to the cabin, planted all sorts of gags, noise makers, and stuff. Have you found some of them?” Li asked him. “Yes we have – including two alarm clocks that woke us up during the night and noise makers in the bed. We found your notes in the dresser drawers. What else should we look for?” Lucien asked. He heard Li giggling, Matthew chuckling, and Alice saying, “Lucien and Jean, they had too much fun devising mischief for you. I hope you are not upset with the lot of them.” 

“Daddy, Dr. Gus helped me with my maths problems and I understand them now. He also said you should wear your elbow brace and do the exercises. The three of us are reading stories about Sexton Blake. Uncle Matthew told me the two of you read them when you were boys. Do you remember that?” Li asked. “Yes I do and I had not thought about that in years. Here’s Mummy Jean. She wants to talk to you.” “Li, we miss you. Tonight is the dinner with Jane and Michael, right?” Jean asked. “Yes, we have that and tomorrow Uncle Richard is taking me to dinner. Then you and Daddy are home. Can we go to the beach then?” Li asked. “Of course we will. Have fun at school today,” Jean told her. 

After fixing breakfast and finishing a second cup of tea, Jean and Lucien talked about Li. “Jean, Li sounded good, right? I don’t think I missed anything negative, did I?” Lucien asked. “I think she is doing well. The longer we are gone the harder this will be for her. I think we need to have a gift for her, something very special to reward her for giving us permission to leave for our honeymoon and stay with Matthew and Alice. Now what will that be? We must think about it before we get home,” Jean told him. 

“An excellent idea, Jean. What are we going to do today my Lady?” Lucien asked. “I want to take a bath, I want my neck and back massaged, and I most definitely want you in the tub with me. Can we start there my love?” Jean told him. “Yes, my goodness yes. Of course I will join you. Since I saw you in our tub on the first night you stayed with us, one of my fantasies has been to have you in my arms, letting the water envelope the two of us as we made love. My dear, are you going to make it come true?” Lucien asked, grinning broadly and reaching to hold Jean’s hand. “Yes indeed.”

Jean gathered their towels and bubble bath while Lucien filled the tub with warm water. Lucien got in first and then Jean joined him, leaning her back against his chest. She relaxed into his arms, as he held her. “Jeannie, I have enjoyed being with you since Saturday afternoon. We have talked, loved one another, and I think we are going to be fine, as a couple.” “Lucien, do you know that I cannot remember leaving the altar and walking to the reception. We had to do that didn’t we?” “We did not walk my love, I danced you down the aisle and I think Chris Jr picked Li up and they followed right behind us. Thought I saw our photographer take a picture of the four of us as we entered the reception area,” Lucien stated. 

“I don’t recall that. But I do remember that you and Li were not in your proper position for Christopher Jr and me. Richard and Matthew had to help us walk you back to the altar. Daniel just stared at you and me – “ “And Jeannie Blake, I really messed up the Unity Candle thingy didn’t I?” Lucien asked as he nibbled on her neck. “Want the truth, my love?” “Yes, I do.” “Our shared children saved both you and me. I was worried about tears from you not a total hiccough like that,” Jean stated, as she held his hands, played with the palms, and kissed them. 

Lucien caressed her breasts, nibbled on her neck, and then his hands slowly slid to her curls and he began using his fingers to stretch, touch, place a finger inside his love. Jean kept rearranging herself closer to her man, began moaning her pleasure. “Lucien Blake, what are you doing? We just got in here. I feel your very erect prick on my back.” “Jeannie my dear, you did know what was going to happen in here right?” “Yes I did, but how many times can you be so um? Lucien I had no idea you were going to be this needy.” “Neither did I. Still playing catch up with you and me. Now, next step, I stay where I am and you turn around, face me and engage our very large boy, right?” They were barely coupled when Jean started to squeal her pleasure, Lucien was echoing his delight. “Oh my goodness, Jeannie Blake, marvelous, yes just marvelous. They smiled at each other, kissed each other deeply as Lucien tightly hugged her bum, Jean held on to his neck. Jean mumbled quietly into his chest, “Oh my darling boy, you are so fine this morning, do you know that?” “Well, yes I think I do. That was my intention!”

Even with his elbow brace on, Lucien had been one very rambunctious lover of his lady Jean. As they reclined in the bathtub, he looked at Jean smiling at him, kissed her nose, then grimaced, told her what was going on. All of their antics had triggered swelling, the joint hurt, as a matter of fact his elbow was pounding, despite the fact he was on Gus’ medication. “Jeannie, Gus is going to chew on me for weeks. Maybe I just won’t tell him. Do you think I can get away with that?” Lucien asked as he let out a sigh. “We both know he will ask about your elbow. I propose later today we get some frozen veg to pack your arm. We figure out a way for us to get it on that is without using your left arm. We have done it before, right love? However, I am not ready to get out of this tub – I will drain some of this chilly water, add more warm for us. Getting chilled. Are you Lucien?” “Nope, my love, hot, still got the hots for you. So needy for you!” Lucien whispered in her ear, kissing her neck. “Such a silly boy I am married to.”

On Monday afternoon, Jean drove them to the small grocery just down the road to purchase some snacks and a couple packages of frozen peas. Jean asked the owner about the restaurant nearby – type of food, hours on Tuesday, dress code, need a reservation, that sort of information – and discovered they had a menu to share, even owned the establishment and took their reservation, asked if they were celebrating anything special. Lucien said nothing but pointed at Jean’s wedding ring and then grinned.

When they returned to the cabin, Lucien let Jean wrap his elbow and they sat on the glider at the back of the cabin. “Such a beautiful day, my dear man. I am going to read for a while. When your veg wrap is unthawed and warm, let’s take a walk. Sound like a plan?” Jean suggested. “Yes. Jeannie, I am so upset that my arm really flared up. I just got over stimulated with you, yes, that is the problem. So my dear, this elbow problem is your fault, the way I see it!” Lucien said, grinning wickedly at his love, eyebrows dancing. Then he continued, “Lady Jean, ah I like you on top, so I don’t really consider my elbow a problem unless it is for you my dear,” Lucien stated, kissing his love several times. 

“We will figure out what we can and can not do. It is not like we haven’t been in this predicament before is it? Won’t stop me from loving you, my dear Doctor Blake. And I think we should find some time for me to put lotion on your back. Simon gave me two containers and asked me to apply them at least once. Lucien, please let me do that for you.” “Jeannie, um, well you were reading my mind, my dear. The last time I visited with him was a day or two before we were wed. I will accept your kind offer if um you will let me examine your leg, figure out an approach to help you,” Lucien explained. “That is a fair and equitable trade, my dear man,” Jean told him, as she kissed him several times. “And we should begin our discussion about what to get Li for giving us these days just for the two of us. Do you have a specific idea my dear?” Lucien asked. 

“I do. See what you think of this. On our honeymoon, we will be away from Li for four evenings. What if we give her four tickets, um us as well since we will go with her – a night at the symphony, the theatre, the cinema and the ballet. We will all dress up, eat a fancy meal near the venue, and then attend an event of her choosing. What do you think?” Jean suggested. Lucien was grinning at Jeannie Blake, and said, “I know why I married you my dear. That is a marvelous idea. Yes. Perhaps we should prepare an “IOU” for each event and give them to her when we return?” Lucien stated. “Excellent idea, my dear man!” 

They continued sitting on the glider, with Lucien’s head on Jean’s lap, talking, remembering their first few days together. “Jeannie, I just remembered this. The first time you were in my bathtub - I was ready to ask you to work for me. Then I thought better of it. I kinda figured you would think I was quite um perhaps ‘forward’ and dash out the door, run away and leave me alone with Li. I knew I wanted you to be with me, that we could help each other. I just knew it.” 

Jean smiled at him, looked into the distance, tears in her eyes, “You are correct. I would have run away, asked Matthew for money to go where? Thank you for not forcing my hand so quickly. Instead, your delightful little girl pushed us along, helped us both see we could be quite a dynamic trio. I love you Dr. Blake. So glad we both said ‘I Do.’” “I totally agree my love. Will you help me with my back now?” “Let’s go inside and figure out how to do this.”

Lucien stretched out in bed on his stomach, just in his shorts, and Jean began placing Simon’s lotions on his back. “Mrs. Blake, do you know you have voided our contract? I told you seeing my back was not part of your job description,” Lucien stated, trying not to chuckle. “But Dr. Blake, I have a different contract now,” Jean said as she waved her left hand in his face. She continued, “And with a voided contract I can kiss your bum as many times as I desire. How does this feel on your back?” 

“You are doing just fine. I am thinking about so many things this afternoon. Here is another one, out of the blue as they say. This is our first extended time together, without the Surgery, the op shop, or Li, and so far we are getting along pretty good. I think we are successful, no arguing or sparing with each other. I am just loving the time we are together,” Lucien told his new bride. “Jean, I am on a roll here. This afternoon, I think I catnapped while you read. Is that right?” “I do believe that is the truth, even snored a bit. Why are you asking me?” 

“The last time I took an afternoon nap was with Li when we were on the ship traveling to Adelaide. She tolerated my need to sleep in the middle of the day. But Jean I really needed a break, the tension was building each day for me. Just bloody thinking too much about being a parent, a single father. Today I just wanted to occupy your lap, your hand on my chest or head or a kiss from my beautiful gal,” Lucien told her.

By the time Jean and Lucien completed the work with his back, the Wong children and Li were going to have dinner at the restaurant. The youngsters decided to dress up like adults, each wearing their new wedding clothing. The three of them had a table to themselves and when they were seated by Simon, they appeared to be quite pleased with themselves. Other patrons looked on, asked about what was happening and then smiled at the trio. “Li, where are Uncle Matthew and Dr. Harvey this evening?” Jane asked. “They went to dinner, by themselves, and will be back about 9 PM. I am staying with your family until then, or maybe we could go to the Art Studio and if Simon or your mother would come with us. I would like to draw and write before Uncle Richard comes on Tuesday evening. Daddy says writing and sketching help him figure out what he is feeling, trying to understand. These evenings are getting harder and harder for me,” Li stated. Her conversation was overheard by Simon and he told Sue he would take care of the children.

Alice and Mathew dressed for dinner as well. They both breathed a sigh of relief as they walked to his car and began their journey to the beach and a restaurant that Richard had recommended. Finally, they were ‘off’ duty as Li’s guardians for the evening, had passed the duty to Sue, Paul and Simon. Once they found the seafood establishment and were seated, they began to unwind from several very busy days. Alice smiled at Matthew and stated, “The Surgery is so different than the morgue, people talk back to me, ask questions, want answers, never get that kind of push back from my regular ‘patients.’ However, I don’t know about this new routine, how Lucien handles it hour after hour.” 

“And, I am not as busy, as there are no cases to investigate, no paperwork to complete. My job right now is walking Li to and from school, keeping an eye on you and Beth and the surgery. No wrecks in the middle of the night to deal with, no nightmares from Li so far, and have the entire night to talk to you, hold you, love you. And the best, very best part, is we are still talking to each other. I did not know if that would be the case. Perhaps Li Blake is a good judge of relationships – after all she paired Lucien and Jean very quickly, asked the two of us to do something I would never have considered a few months ago,” Matthew explained as he held Alice’s hand, kissed it gently.

On Monday evening, Jean and Lucien sat outside once again watching the sun set, drinking wine, engaged in a wide ranging conversation. Jean began to feel the coolness of the evening and Lucien said, “Be right back my love.” Jean thought he would bring the blanket for them to share, and he did. But he also had his sport coat in his hand. He carefully placed it around her shoulders, grinned at her, saying, “I know you will be much warmer now.” Then he covered both of them in the blanket and Jean leaned into his good shoulder and arm. “Jeannie Blake, you just disappeared into my jacket, it is dwarfing you. Here let me pull it together for you, keep the chilly air away from your tender, beautiful skin.” “Thank you, Dr. Blake. Much better now. This jacket smells like let me see, is it sandalwood, from your cologne? I remember the first night I stayed with you and Li and I wore your gold and black dressing gown. I wrapped it around myself twice and there was still extra material and that very same smell. You.” 

“And I remember my love, you would not give it back to me! That is until we purchased new light ‘purpley’ knickers and a bra in the lingerie shop, among other frilly, beautiful items. What were we getting ourselves into my dear?” Lucien told her, kissing his love’s face, holding her tightly to his chest. “Step by step you led me into your arms, to help me, to love me, and to wed me. I am so happy Lucien, I just cannot believe it,” Jean told him, kissing his hands. 

“Jeannie, we are finally catching our breath from the wedding and I wanted to tell you that I thought your dress was beautiful, you looked just stunning in it. You wondered why I kept walking down the aisle, away from my assigned place. It was you, my dear, I was walking to you, no doubt in my mind. And my Li, my darling daughter, was so ‘not ten years old’ in her new dress. All of the ribbons in her hair, Jeannie, my girls were so pretty. I am such a lucky man, so fortunate,” Lucien stated. 

Once they were back inside the cabin, Lucien started a fire in the fireplace, put cushions on the floor, Jean filled the scotch and sherry glasses, and they placed themselves close to each other, began talking. They seemed to have an endless number of topics to discuss. “Jeannie, I have been in bed with you for two nights now. I don’t think I have had any thrashing around style nightmares. I assume I have been talking, and probably loudly at times. You do steady me, help me. Have I been alright? Tell me what I doing Lady Jean. Are my recollections correct?” Lucien asked several questions for Jean to answer. 

Jean kissed Lucien before she began to answer her love. “Um, maybe we are wearing ourselves down. Both of us just crash, sleep, I don’t feel you thrashing around, don’t even hear you talking. But we only sleep for a few hours and once again your friendly prick sticks his head up looking for me. I do believe he likes me and you, together. Once we start waking up, I hear you talking – about the three of us, making certain your girls are happy, getting Li through the next few years, wanting to know what I really wanted to do with my life, should we stay here in Adelaide or return to Ballarat,” Jean told him. “Well, that is enough to process isn’t it, my dear.” “Yes it is.”

“Jeannie, I think someone heard you talk about him. As you can feel, we have visitor who tells me he is ready for another romp with his favorite girl,” Lucien grinned as he kissed his new bride, placed her delicate hand on his rapidly enlarging prick. “Lucien Blake!” “You do realize that we do not need to have a pillow nearby to dampened our pleasure filled screams and noises. And I did not realize how often my prick was becoming erect – during the night. We do like you a great deal, my love. Don’t want to break the atmosphere, but will you wrap my elbow for me? Then let’s go to bed, must love you again.”

Before Li left for school with Matthew, Lucien called the Surgery. Li answered and said, “Daddy, Daddy I am up and ready to talk with you. School was fine yesterday, I have my homework finished, and Jane, Michael and I had a special dinner at the restaurant last evening. Afterwards, we spent time in the Art Studio drawing and writing. The roll away beds were picked up yesterday and we are placing presents on one of the tables for you and Mummy Jean. Everyone is telling us that you did not ask for one thing, but ah they just needed to give us something. My name is on some of the gifts, others are for Mummy Jean and you. I will wait until you get back to open them.” Lucien was grinning at Jean as his daughter was talking almost nonstop. “Li, thank you for organizing the gifts. You and I will work on them when we return. Did you read more of Sexton Blake last evening?” Jean asked her. “Yes, Uncle Matthew and I did. Dr. Harvey worked on patient records last evening. Before that, they went out for dinner, I think to the beach. Sue is here. I need to leave. Call me in the morning, right?” Li stated. “Yes, I will. Have fun eating dinner with Richard this evening,” Lucien told her.

Jean and Lucien began their last full day together, just the two of them, by returning to the bedroom, stretched out in bed and began talking. “Lucien, I like being with you, I do. I like what we have, I did not know if we would be alright since so much of our relationship is based on Li. I like being with you, just the two of us. We both wanted a family for Li but um then something happened between us, was that just Li needing us or was there really um, I think I fell in love with you and just had such a hard time admitting it. But the two of us are very what should I say?” Jean stopped talking, held his face in her hands, smiled at her love. 

“You want me to fill in the blank about me and you?” Lucien asked, grinning at he Lady. “Well, alright, let me try. We - me and you - love each other. I need to take you to bed frequently my dear, as we have both discovered. You listen to me unpack my day and I will never go to bed again without talking to you in the evenings, sharing a drink,” Lucien told her, kissing her passionately. “And, let me try to add some more items. Lucien, we make decisions together, my opinion is as good as yours, and I do so love to tease you. Also, I support the way you treat your daughter – giving her opportunities that are not only for girls.”

“And I proclaim the end of the talking. Now the next item is this: May I love you, my dear?” Lucien asked, grinning at his love. “Yes, we need to take advantage of no door knocking, no minders, no telephone calls,” Jean told him showering him with kisses. “And my dear, I have my brace on,” Lucien told her chuckling at the look she was giving him. Then he quickly removed her nightie and when Jean laid back down, she quickly stated, “What on earth is that Lucien?” As he helped her sit up in the bed, they found two bags of unthawed veg, a towel, and his compression bandage. “Now this is not how to woo your girl, Dr. Blake.” After Lucien removed the items, he asked, “Can I start over my love?” “Of course you can. I love you.” Jean thought how can I say no to that man of mine, with his eyebrows dancing, flashing me such a smile.

On Tuesday evening, Richard came to the Blake Surgery, not for a session with his Major, but to take Li to dinner. That little girl made him smile – just think all of the talking we did in camp, about our Major locating her, claiming her, becoming a father. And here I am, taking Blake’s young daughter to dinner. But as strong an image as she is projecting, I imagine Li Blake is ready to claim her parents. Giving the newlyweds time to be together, form the very important bond he knew Jean and Lucien both needed to do, was most important. However, by now, I assume Li’s patience is running thin. 

As they were eating at the Wong restaurant, Li looked at Richard and volunteered, “I miss Daddy and Mummy Jean. It is a different feeling than when I was by myself in the orphanage but Uncle Richard, I really need them. Dr. Harvey and Uncle Matthew are nice, they are trying really hard, but um they are not my Daddy and Mummy.” “Thank you for telling me this. Can I suggest a reason, Li? You love them both and they love you. You three make quite a trio, the looks you share, the silly things you three do. I have never seen my Major, your Daddy, so happy. And I know they miss you as well. Just one more evening and your family will be back, young lady.”

“Last evening, I sat in the Art Studio and wrote what I was feeling, drew pictures, just like Daddy. It helped some. Can I show them to you?” “Of course you may.” Li opened a book she had placed on the table. Richard realized it was a journal, noticed his major’s writing, then another script, probably Li’s. “This is our travel journal from Hong Kong to Adelaide. There were still some pages left so I started writing again.” 

As Richard quickly scanned her writing, he thought once again how much his Major’s daughter was like him, listening, picking up clues, learning from the people she interacted with. What ten year old would be doing this? It was ‘adult ‘writing. He looked at the first week of her travel journal and quickly noticed how her reporting changed the longer the trip was, the more time she spent with her father. And now this was even a step up. Li told him she was going to make it through these remaining days, not be scared, not be a problem for Matthew and Alice. But she did say the telephone calls from her Daddy were getting longer and longer each morning. And she was wondering if she would cry when she saw her Daddy on Wednesday afternoon or would he? Would it be like the Orphanage when they met?

For Tuesday dinner in the nearby restaurant, Lucien and Jean both chose lamb and veg, dessert tart with cream, and a bottle of wine. They were seated in a separate room overlooking a forested area. It was quiet, no other guests, and the meal was very good homemade fare, different than Jean cooked, but very tasty. As they finished their meal, the owners walked in with a bottle of champagne and said, “We understand you are newlyweds and wanted to add our congratulations. And we hope your arm is feeling better, Dr. Blake. Yes, Dr. Gus eats here on occasion and he left this bottle just for the two of you. Should I open it for you? There is no rush folks. It is a slow evening and we will leave you two alone to talk, enjoy your time together.”

When they returned to the cabin, it was chilly outside, daylight was waning, and they decided to put the kettle on and then enjoy their last honeymoon evening in bed, together. “Lucien, when do you think we will have an evening just to ourselves again?” Jean asked. “I don’t know my love. We must plan at least one of these a month, not just be together in the middle of the night, but like tonight – dinner and our time, our special time.” 

Lucien grinned at Jean and said, “Now, my new wife, my lady, I want to slowly undress you, take my time, and then we will get into bed. Make certain you feel loved by me.” Jean looked at him, her eyebrow arched upwards and replied, “Only _you_ do the disrobing? Do the loving? I want equal time and opportunity my dear man. Let’s do this piece by piece until there is nothing left on either one of us except your elbow brace. I will let you start Dr. Blake.” Jean smiled at him and he grinned, reached for her face to kiss. “Let’s begin!”


	46. Home in Adelaide

Ch 46 Home in Adelaide

Lucien gently sat Jean on the side of the bed, removed her shoes, one by one, running his hands over each foot, very slowly, tickling each one, and kissing the top of her feet several times, admiring her red nail polish. He bowed from the waist and said, “Your turn Mrs. Blake.” Jean looked him up and down, head to foot, had him turn around, and then removed his sport coat, smelled it deeply, smiled, and said, “Yes that is definitely you my dear man. I do love this coat and the man who wears it.” Lucien stared at Jean, walked to her and carefully undid the buttons on the front of the dress, pulled it gently over her head, then placed it on top of his sport coat on the chair. She was wearing her pale peach underclothing. He grinned at her, even tearing up a bit, kissed her. As he gently held her hand, Jean modeled her peachy undergarments to Lucien’s delight. Then Jean unbuttoned his shirt, pulled it off of him, rubbed her hands slowly over his bare arms, placed the folded shirt on the chair. On her return to his side, she kissed his neck and said “There. Now your turn my good man.” 

“Hmm, let me see what should I remove next? I think your slip, yes that will be next,” Lucien Blake told his Jeannie, as he smiled at her, kissed her passionately. That garment fell onto the floor near her shoes. Jean pulled him close to her, and unbuckled his belt, then the button on his trousers, unzipped them. He sat on the bed, toed his shoes off. Jean pulled the clothing quickly to the floor. She steadied him as he stepped out of his slacks, picked them up from the floor, made quite a production of expertly folding and placing the trousers on the chair. He stood and watched her, not able to suppress a very large grin – he thought she is mine and I am hers. Unbelievable. Then she walked to him, placed her hand on his very erect prick. “You are next my big boy!” she stated. Lucien stood still for a few seconds before he began shivering at her touch. “Jeannie, you are impossible to ignore, do you know that?” “Um, I do, my dear Dr. Blake. Isn’t that why you married me?” “Of course it is my lady!”

“Now, it is back to me. Let me see here. What do I want to remove next? I think, yes, your very pretty peach knickers are next.” Once he had them in his hands, he pitched them towards her shoes and slip. His hands were quickly moving up and down her legs, stopping at her curls, feeling her, laughing at her goosebumps he was triggering, then he kissed his lady from her curls to her breasts, neck and lips. “Jean you are just beautiful. Never get tired of telling you that my love.” “My turn, Lucien, yes it is. Jean put her hands on the waist band of his trunks, ran her fingers around the waist band and pulled them down very carefully, freeing his marble like prick. She kissed him several times, before Lucien said, “Jean if this continues, I will have no control over him at all.” “Really Dr. Blake?” 

“Let’s see, I need to remove the bra from my girl and pitch it on the pile of stuff on the floor. How do you get this thingy unhooked? Just a minute, I ah think um I got it yes finally!” Lucien said with some irritation in his voice. He continued, “You need delicate, thin fingers to manage some of the closures on your underthings and I do not have that type of hand, do I Jeannie?” Jean looked at him, gave him a kiss, and stated, “No Dr. Blake, you do not. But I do like your hands, what they do to me, how they excite me.” Then she pulled his singlet over his head. Jean began kissing his chest, standing as close as she could to him. “Lucien Blake, you are so handsome, do you know that?” “Glad you think that my love.”

Lucien sat on the side of the bed, Jean removed his socks, holding his feet in her hands, kissing the top of each one. Then they stood and looked at each other, smiling, swallowing slowly, each one turning around for the other to admire. “Would you lie down with me Mrs. Blake? I really need to love you this evening.” Jean did not answer, just slowly walked him back into the bed, placed herself next to her love and they began to enjoy their last night of their first honeymoon.

As Lucien began to awaken, he realized his love was very close to him, her arm around his waist, her hair a beautiful mess, and he felt her kissing his chest. He noticed the sun entering their bedroom, probably first light, and smiled. He thought, ‘Well Blake, you have such a loving lady, you must live up to her belief in you. Every day. Don’t let her down. But I am who I am, and I will defend my girls, my mates, and my patients from anyone who attempts to hurt them. Jeannie knows that we can both be stubborn, even stupid stubborn, at times. But need to contain the reckless charging forward now. Got more than me to think about.’

Jean was nibbling on her man’s chest, placing kisses here and there, licking his bare skin. She could hear him murmuring, moaning, even chuckling at her. I have enjoyed him these last few days and there has been nothing to cause me concern about the two of us being together. And now we are both awake, our last lazy morning in bed, and neither one of us is making the first move to get up. These days are so different from living with Christopher, working the farm, raising the boys, and they should be. Don’t have to make ends meet any longer. Afterall, I am older, hopefully somewhat wiser, and have been so many days without a man in my life whom I can honestly say I love, I enjoy, and I cherish. So will I get up first or will he?

When Jean burrowed under the sheets towards Lucien’s very erect prick and kissed him several times, she felt her man squirming, then his arms and hands reaching for her, and she laughed softly. “Lucien Blake, are you awake now?” “With what you are doing to me, there is no choice my dear. You are quite the alarm clock. Did you sleep alright after our romp last evening? It lasted until nearly two in the morning if I remember correctly.” “Yes we did carry on quite a long time. I enjoyed you and hopefully we did not damage your elbow. As hard as you try, you cannot keep from using both of your arms when you love me.“ “I think I am slow on the uptake about my poor, damaged elbow. I will not stop loving you my dear Jeannie Blake. But, um well you are quite the tease this morning and please do not stop, just yet.” 

After another hour of loving each other, they began talking to each other, planning their day. “Let’s talk about our morning, Jean. Once we are out of our bed, first item is to call Li ask her about yesterday, how she is doing. Then fix breakfast, take a leisurely bath with you, pack our clothing, straighten this cabin a bit, and put our gear in the boot of the car. Will you drive us home my dear? Have to get back to the Surgery, get caught up with Alice about our patients, and meet my Li after school,” Lucien stated. “Yes, this part of our honeymoon is about to end. I am ready to be with Li. I want to see our wedding photographs and talk to Daniel about my passport application. You see, Dr Blake, I am going to take a trip, with you and Li, to Scotland for Christmas!” Jean stated, as she kissed him several times. “Yes, you are,” Lucien told her, emphasizing each word with a passionate kiss delivered to her lips.

Jean drove them home. She seemed to be doing most of the driving these days and Lucien did not mind in the least that he was being chauffeured by his very beautiful and talented lady. Their new vehicle was such a nice one, Lucien called it a ‘beaut’ and Jean said it was such fun to drive. They arrived about noon, as the morning Surgery hours were winding down. As they entered the backdoor, Matthew was standing in the hallway, looking at them, and said, “Heard a noise at the back, just coming to see if it was the two newlyweds. Here let me help carry your gear upstairs.” “Yes, I could use a hand, Matthew,” Lucien told him, as they shook each other’s hand. Alice walked towards Jean and gave her a hug, “We need to talk about this flower thing I caught on Saturday. So many people are telling me different outcomes of what I did. Getting so many looks, sly smiles. Yes we need to talk. And oh yes, welcome back Jean.” 

Once they were all upstairs, Jean noticed food on the table. “Jean, we have had as many food deliveries as patients today. I have most of it in the fridge. You will not need to cook for days. For some reason, everyone just wants to welcome you two back,” Matthew told them, giving Jean a kiss on the cheek, smiling at her. 

As the four shared lunch, there much joking and kidding between Matthew and Lucien. “Matthew, we found several items in the cabin, probably not all of them. I assume Gus and you were running lead on them, right?” “Um, yes I will take some of the responsibility. But all of us had fun plotting specific locations to stash the noise makers. You know that cabin reminded me of the Blake cabin, but this one was much better maintained. Yours had the dunny and this one had indoor plumbing already added,” Lawson explained. “And we had a really nice view of that little lake. Very good walking trails, great sunsets, nice fireplace, very quiet, time for the two of us to um well do all the things that newlyweds are supposed to do,” Lucien added, grinning at Jean, who replied with an arched eyebrow. 

“Blake, I remember fishing in old man Lewis’ pond near your family cabin and we both fell in, really got soaked. We were dried off before your Father figured out what mischief we did. He would have been so Bloody mad at the two of us. Don’t think he ever misbehaved as a boy, do you?” Matthew remembered. “Mate, I really don’t know. Thank you for being my friend as we grew up. Lots of very good memories with you. They helped with all of the nasty ones of my Father,” Blake told him. 

“Um, once Li is home from school, Alice and I are leaving for her flat. I will be there until Friday morning when she goes to work at 6 AM. Going to swing by here for breakfast and then leave for Ballarat,” Matthew laid out his plans. “Alice, how did Li handle being here with you and Matthew?” Jean asked. “Jean and Lucien, she is such a delightful young girl. We did our best to keep her busy but last evening she confided in me that she was so ready for you two to return. Truth be told, we are as well. Takes special people to keep all the balls in the air that you two do. Not certain that Matthew and I are cut out for it,” Alice explained. 

“I know that I am not,” Lucien stated. He continued, “I was so glad that Jeannie wanted to work for us. She is quite the manager. Did not intend to fall head over heels in love with her. I did not. We talked a great deal about that on our time away. Am I in love with her or in love with what she does for Li and me?” “Did you answer that to Jean’s satisfaction?” Matthew asked, looking at both of his friends. “Don’t know, mate. But I am going to do my very best each day to keep her happy with Li and me, to make certain she knows she is loved dearly by me,” Lucien stated, stood up, walked to Jean’s side and leaned over her and kissed her. “I love you,” he stated and then kissed her wedding ring. “I do.” “Yes, Dr. Blake, I think you do.”

By midafternoon, Matthew, Jean and Lucien were walking to Li’s school to meet her. They left the Surgery too early, but Lucien was so ready to see his little one, to hold her, he was making everyone extremely nervous. His throat clearing, pushing his hair down, and staring at the floor was getting to all of them. At least Jean made him stay at the back of the playground, near the benches so he would not embarrass Li. When school was dismissed, Li dashed out the door, spotted her Daddy’s head above the crowd. He was standing tall on one of the benches – and she made a bee line his way. By the time she reached him, he was sitting on the bench, arms extended, ready to hold his precious daughter. They held each other tightly, neither one saying a word, until Li pulled away from him. “Daddy, I missed you.” “And I missed you my darling girl.” Li looked at him, smiled, and said, “Do you have your handkerchief? We both need it.” “Yes, of course I do. Mummy Jean makes certain I have a clean one in my pocket each day.” As they were wiping the tears, Jean sat down next to Lucien, Li moved towards her, gave her a big hug, and whispered in her ear, “I am so glad you are back, Mummy Jean. I missed you.” “And my sweet daughter, I missed you,” Jean told her. 

“Daddy, Mummy, did you have a good time?” Li asked. “Yes we did Li. But the last few hours have seemed liked days to both of us,” Jean told her. “I did most of the time, but not in the evenings. They just got longer and longer and harder and harder. Gus and Richard took me to dinner and they both offered to come back, help me but I wanted to show you I could do this, be brave. Your phone calls were so important. Let’s go home now!” Li told them. 

As they turned to leave the school grounds, Jane and Michael were standing with Matthew, grinning at Lucien and Jean. “Can we hug you too, Uncle Lucien and Auntie Jean?” “Yes of course you can. Come here,” Lucien told the youngsters. Michael asked, “Uncle, did you miss Jane and me as well?” “Of course we did, young man,” Lucien stated, hugging him and then his sister.

When the Blake family and Matthew entered the Surgery, Alice noticed a difference in Li’s voice, instead of being somewhat flat, she was excited, happy. She wondered if Li sounded like that in the Orphanage before Lucien claimed his little one. It would make sense, such a little girl, denied both of her parents through no fault of her own. Li walked to Alice and Matthew, took their hands in hers and told them, “Thank you Uncle and Dr. Harvey for staying with me. And um especially for helping me last night – I really needed to be held, talked to, and convinced that Daddy and Mummy were coming back for me today. Thank you.” 

“Li, thank you for staying with the two of us, showing us that we can get along and help each other. I hope we did a good job for you,” Matthew stated. “Uncle you both were very fine parents. Can you leave me the Sexton Blake books so I can read them with Mummy and Daddy?” Li asked. “Yes I will. And you get them back to me whenever you three are finished with them. Write me a story about them, right?” “Of course I will. Mummy, while Daddy is talking with Dr. Harvey, I am going to finish my maths problems before we leave for dinner at the beach.” 

As Alice completed her patient records for the day, she chatted with Lucien about patients who would need follow up. Matthew and Jean were in the living area, making certain he had gathered all of their books, clothing, jackets, whatever had migrated there for their ‘job’ of being parents for Li Blake. He chuckled, then told Jean, “Um I changed the sheets this morning in Lucien’s room. We slept there. But we did turn down your bed each night, one of us rolled around in it to try and mislead Li. Do you think she will be confused with the two of us you know not being married and sleeping together? How did you and Lucien handle that issue?” 

“Matthew, ah thank you for doing the sheets. But on your question, I am not certain we handled our situation well. Li knew we were together several nights, usually when one of us was not feeling well. I don’t think she heard us during the night but I am probably wrong. It was so hard to stay away from Lucien. But our being together made our wedding night much more relaxed. We both knew what to expect from the other one,” Jean told him. 

Then Alice and Matthew bid the Blake’s good bye and were quickly out the door, heading to her place. They had until Friday when she had to be at hospital at 6 AM. She hoped they would continue be as compatible as they were in the Blake Surgery but without Li’s schedule to organize them, only time would tell. However, Alice knew she would continue to sleep with Matthew. Both had made progress with regard to their being close, wanting to touch each other and she was relaxing with her ‘Gentleman Caller.’ 

Jean and Lucien promised Li a trip to the beach for dinner and she was quite excited to have both of her adults with her. The trio sat on a veranda, enjoyed a long multicourse dinner of seafood, and then presented Li with her ‘IOUs’ for four events of her choosing. “Mummy you will help me, right?” Li asked in an excited voice. “Of course she will. And I will assist as well in the decision making,” Lucien added, as he reached for the hands of his wife and daughter to hold. “Your Mummy and I are looking forward to sharing this family gift with you.”

When the Blakes returned to the Surgery, they stopped by the Art Studio to discuss an approach for all of the gifts that their patients had delivered. “Mummy, Daddy, they all said you told them ‘No Gifts,’ but just felt it was the right thing to do for your wedding, for us. They told me Daddy being here, helping them, is so important to the neighborhood. Want us to remain here. So Beth placed a big pad of paper here to start listing who brought what.” “Jean, we will have to write thank you notes, is that right?” Lucien asked. “Of course we will, me and you, Dr. Blake.” 

Lucien discovered a large, handmade chart lying on one of the tables in the art studio. As he studied it and determined what it was, Li walked to him and put her hand on his wrist. “Daddy, this is how I kept going while you and Mummy were on your honeymoon. I put these big Xs on each part of the day. Finally today there are no more hours to mark off. I saved it so you two could see it,” Li explained. “Li, did you show this to both Gus and Richard as well?” Jean asked. “Mummy, I did and they thought it was a good idea. Daddy, I also wrote in our travel journal. Uncle Richard told me to show you and Daddy as well. Do you know he will be here over the weekend as will Dr. Gus?” 

After reading Li to sleep on Wednesday evening, Jean and Lucien sat at the kitchen table and discussed their bedroom arrangements. Lucien began, “Jeannie, my dear, I know we will sleep in my bedroom room from now on because I have the largest bed. So what are you thinking about with your small bedroom?” Jean very quickly told him, “Of course, I will sleep with you, we must recharge each other every day. I will keep my clothing in my bedroom as well as all of my new furniture, my sewing machine, my books, my stuff. Maybe my bedroom becomes the sewing room or the library or just ‘Jean’s Room’ something like that?” 

“And we will get this entire upper floor redesigned before we leave for Scotland in December. Give the carpenters and painters three weeks or so to complete our remodel,” Lucien stated. “So you are still intent on taking Li and me on a trip of a lifetime? An expensive trip – will this be by ship my dear?” Jean asked, still not believing that Lucien would spend so much money on one trip. “No. There is a new Kangaroo Route that Qantas will be flying by December 1st. We will fly my dear, FLY!”

Lucien and Jean were cooking breakfast when Li wandered from her bedroom. “I do not need a telephone call this morning. Just the two of you!” she said as she hugged both of her parents. “What did you eat for breakfast while we were away?” Jean asked. “Cereal, toast, tea, and one bakery run. Both Dr. Alice and Uncle Matthew said they do not do a ‘fancy’ meal like we do. It was only a few days, I survived,” Li stated, gave Lucien a look that mimicked the one he was displaying. “You two!” Jean said. “What?” the two Blakes said in unison. “Yes of course, we look alike, is that it, Mrs. Blake?” Lucien asked with a chuckle. “Yes,” Jean smiled as she answered, then gave each one a kiss. “And I love you both, very much.” 

Dr. Beth Morse was covering the Surgery for Lucien on Thursday and then they would have a long discussion, catching him up on patients much like he had with Alice the day before. But the morning was for the newlyweds to settle up with the likes of Daniel Liu who married them, the bakery for the tasty wedding cake, Mrs. Murray for the flowers, Paul Wong for the rehearsal food and drink. And of course the young lads who played for them, for the rehearsal as well as their wedding. Lucien just knew he would get so much kidding from the band, the fact he appeared to be transfixed by his bride, did so many things totally wrong, including dancing down the aisle with his love. Our wedding is probably in Daniel’s memory book of weddings as the most goofed up ever. Lucien smiled and shook his head from side to side. “What are you thinking about, Lucien Blake?” “The two of us my dear.” 

But first things first. Both Jean and Lucien had a ‘Simon Wong’ appointment at 10 AM. Jean was first and the two practitioners, using very different approaches, examined her burn scar, made her squirm, tear up, and give them her infamous look. All of the initial discussion was in Cantonese, of course, but Jean knew that Lucien would tell her what the thinking was. However, it taking so long. As Lucien explained the lotion they were perscribing, Simon was writing down his observations and the medication he needed to prepare for Lady Jean. 

Next was Lucien and as he described his back, the care that Jean took with him not once but twice on their honeymoon, Simon smiled at her, nodded his head and then walked to her and gently hugged her and stated, “Jean, you are brave. Lucien is lucky man.” “Yes, I do believe he is.” Jean left the two men as Simon began to work not only on Lucien’s back but also on his swollen elbow. She heard Lucien groan and curse as Simon treated him and thought to herself, ‘Well Dr. Blake, you knew what you were doing to your elbow. But we did have such a splendid time!’

The Blake trio were barely out of bed on Friday morning when Matthew walked up the stairs to the living area. “Still have my key, Blake. Do you want it back?” he asked. “No, I think you will be back to visit us. Sooner rather than later, right?” Lucien asked him. “Of course. Alice and I will see each other in a month or so. I really like her and she tells me the feeling is mutual. She is already at work at hospital. And I am hungry for your bacon and eggs this morning. Alice packed me a travel pack for my return journey. Will take my time, have a couple places in mind to stop and take a break, eat my sandwiches. Jean, can I have some cake or biscuits?” “Please, Matthew, take whatever you want. We have at least four cakes, several dozen biscuits, and enough food to carry us until next week,” Jean told him. Matthew and Lucien walked the children to school as Jean set the rooms for Lucien’s surgery hours, pulled the records of his patients, and began organizing the paperwork for Friday’s hours.

Matthew offered his sincere goodbyes to his good mates, hugged both Jean and Lucien, shed some tears, and walked to his automobile. He turned and told them, ”See you both in a month or so. Send me wedding photographs!” Blake walked quickly to his car and hugged him one more time. “Matthew, you are such a good mate. Thank you for helping us with Li.” 

Early Saturday morning, Andrew delivered proof copies of the wedding pictures. He had such a nice selection for them to study and then decide on photograph sizes and numbers. As he spread out the proofs on a table in the Art Studio, the Blake trio smiled, pointed, teared up, and laughed as they looked slowly at the photographs. Jean and Lucien zeroed in on their left hands, with the engagement ring and the new wedding bands. “Lucien, look at this one. I love it,” Jean stated. Lucien did not say a word, just hugged his new wife, kissed her. Li smiled at them and told Andrew, “They get like this a lot but it is alright as long as they stay inside.” “Yes I understand. Call me when you are ready to order some prints. I will let myself out,” Andrew told them, knowing they needed this special time for the three of them.

Then Li spotted the image of the two of them, sitting on the park bench, the unplanned one. She gasped at first, then a smile appeared. “Daddy, look at this one. I did not know Andrew was taking it.” “Li, taking this picture is the mark of a good photographer. He told me he thought it would be one of his best, one of our favorites and I know he is right. I think our looks capture so much. When I found you in Shanghai, I could not imagine how settled we are now, we are both doing well, I have a successful practice, you are enjoying learning everything, and we have Jean’s love. I think it is all showing in this photograph.” 

“Li, are there any that you really like?” Lucien asked his young daughter. “This one, where my schoolmates and you and Mummy are acting crazy. I think it is so funny. Several of my friends told me they did not expect the two of you to be so childlike,” Li told him, grinning at the picture. “And the one of the four of us dancing our way to the reception. Christopher Jr is carrying me and you and Mummy are dancing, we four look so happy.” 

“Jean, what about you?” Lucien asked. “There are so many I like but I think right now there are two special images. First one is of you and me, Lucien, after the wedding. It seems we are both breathing a sigh of relief but the look in our eyes, the way we are staring at each other says so much. It broadcasts we truly love each other. And then the photograph of our found family. The two of us, along with Li and Christopher Jr. Everyone is smiling. My men are so handsome, Li is so pretty in her new dress, and the four of us are happy,” Jean explained, ending with a giggle. “So Mrs. Blake you think me handsome? Let me add, you are just beautiful, just downright gorgeous in your wedding dress!” Lucien chortled. “Let me check you for fever, Lucien,” Jean told him, laughing, then giving him a kiss. 

“And what are your choices, Dr. Blake?” “Jeannie, you selected two of my favorites already. So ah next for me would be the one of the Ballarat group, Cec, Nell, Matthew and me. It reminds me of the better days of my childhood and of course these people knew and loved my Mum. Then the other one is of my mates, Richard and Matthew. Jeannie, when I was in camp with Richard, so many dark days, I did not think I would ever find love again, never locate my daughter. You have helped Li and me so much.” “And you and Li have made my life so bright and special as well,” Jean said, as she reached for her Blake duo to embrace.


End file.
